Princess Hours
by WonderfulDreamer15
Summary: In the beautiful Idris, the monarchy still has power over the country. Clary was just a normal girl expecting to enter Alicante Academy and becoming a great artist, but her life changes when she's forced to marry hateful Crown Prince Jonathan, while both of the heirs try to win the throne and her heart, Will love come between this two young people? What secrets will be revealed?
1. Preview

In Idris, one of the most beautiful countries in the world, the monarchy still exists.

The Herondale family has ruled Idris for more than a hundred years, from Edmund Herondale to the current kings: Stephen and Celine. But King Stephen's father: King Marcus, had another child with a different woman: Phoebe Gladstone, she had the child and she named him Robert, they both were considered as part of the monarchy too. When King Marcus died, Phoebe married a noble man: Andrew Lightwood, because she didn't want her child to be called a Herondale, and like that the Herondales and the Lightwoods shared the palace, but only one son could have the throne and Stephen got it. Later, after a secret affair with a servant of the palace, the Widow Queen Imogen made her son marry another girl: Celine Montclaire, the same thing happened with Robert Lightwood, he got married with a noble girl: Maryse Trueblood.

Both of the king's sons had children of their own, King Stephen had Prince Jonathan, and Prince Robert had Prince Alexander and Princess Isabelle.

Nowadays, Prince Jace and his cousin Alec study in Alicante, Princess Isabelle is traveling around the world. But, what will happen when they both find out that their grandpa arranged a marriage with a plebeian girl? The only way to get the throne is marrying Clarissa Fairchild, the granddaughter of one of late King Marcus's friends. Who will become the king of Idris? What royal family secrets will be revealed? Will a royal wedding come as it was planned?

_Dreamer._

Hello readers! Ok, so I'll explain a bit this idea of mine… Some of you may have seen Goong or Princess Hours, and this crazy thought of mine just came to light, What if I mixed Goong with The mortal Instruments? What if Jace was and arrogant prince (Like Shin) and Clary had to become a not so pretty and graceful princess? (Like Chae Kyung). What if Alec made everyone think he was truly in love with Clary (like Yul)? Later on, another characters from the saga will appear, right now I just need your opinion! What do you think?


	2. Giving your life away

My name is Clarissa Adele Herondale Fairchild Morgenstern, crown princess of Idris. If you're wondering it, no, I wasn't born as a princess, a terrible mistake and cruel secret took me where I am now. Who would have imagined that this was my fate? Although I hated the idea at the beginning, now I see all my life passing by and think… "How could I have resisted so much?"

Love is a silly and short promise, but when it gets to your heart, it's hard to let it go.

**_"A year, 3 months before"_**

**_"_**Fairchild, Clarissa" announced the Art Teacher calling Clary, this was the first day of the rest of her life, if she passed the exam all her dreams would be a step forward to come true, she just needed a 7 over 10!

"Here! " She answered crossing her fingers for good luck. "Have a little faith, Clary! You're talented, you really are…" her thoughts encouraged her.

"Your score was 9, 35 over 10, you made it, Congratulations!" He said leaving her test on his table again. Her heart stopped beating for a moment and she shouted in excitement, all her partners looked at her as a crazy person, but she didn't care, she got in!

"Thank you very much!" She screamed while leaving the classroom to meet up with his Entire-Life-Best-Friend Simon Lewis, she had known him since they were like 3 months old! They were neighbors, they said their first word together, they went to the same school and now they were both waiting to enter Alicante Academy, the best (and most expensive) university in all Idris, but only with a scholarship, that's what the test was for, and she passed it. Clary went to the main hall and there she found Simon looking also very excited.

"How much? " He asked first at looking at her happy expression

"9, 35! And you? "She said taking him by the shoulders with a little difficulty, she was really short.

"9, 30! We're in, Pumpkin! "He said happily, he lifted her with a hug and they both screamed together, excitement wasn't enough to describe what they were feeling.

"We have to celebrate this! " She said, and he winked at her.

"You can bet that, I won't let you sleep tonight! " He laughed; she hit him softly as they went through the door.

"No way, I have to begin with my sketches and you have to give your new guitar some use, you know make up some songs for your class…" she said remembering him that he had entered the Music Class and they both had to start working hard.

"Right, but the real classes don't begin until tomorrow and…" he was about to say when one of the thousand bodyguards that appeared told them to move away.

"Here we go…" she said with an angry expression.

"Hey, your mother told us about this. I'll quote her: "That Academy has even more guards than a prison! But well, if you want to study with Mr. Prince Charming I don't see why should I stop you", we knew this was going to happen…" he said making his best impression of Clary's mother, Jocelyn.

"That freaking prince, I don't even understand why he keeps coming to the Academy, don't they have servants to do all the work for them? What does he even study? How to stop being an arrogant and dependent cry baby?!" she didn't sound happy at all, and she had all the right to hate the Crown Prince Jonathan, for what she saw on the TV and what her friends had told her, he was a total asshole!

"Calm down, Clary, They could send you to jail for that…" he said, she just made her "I don't give a damn" face and watched as Prince Jace came out of his limo and talked to his friends Jordan Kyle and Sebastian Verlac, the 3 of them were some of the few students that could actually pay the semesters in the Academy, "Money makes the world go round" had said Liza Minnelli in Cabaret, and she was damn right.

"Show your respects to his Majesty" said one of the guards when the prince was close to them. Simon made a bow but Clary stayed right where she was, he looked at her worried. "Do it" he whispered, "No" she said back.

"Plebeians, they're all the same…" the prince said while looking at Clary

"Excuse me? " She said getting very close to him; Simon knew it wasn't going to end well.

"Your mommy didn't tell you that you had to be kind with those who are superior? " He said looking at her with contempt.

"You're no superior to me, fool! " She answered and the prince's friends made a sound that sure indicated trouble.

"I can't believe they just let anybody enter this school, someone needs to teach this people some respect" he said passing beside her and then he went back to talk to Jordan and Sebastian as they entered the Academy.

"Can you believe him?!" She shouted when "The Lunatics Court" was already too far to hear her.

"Can I believe him? Yes, he was born a prince! Can I believe you? No! We have to give a good impression or everyone here will hate us, you know how they love Jonathan" Simon said, he was right once again, every girl in Idris loved Prince Jace and every guy in Idris wanted to be Prince Jace, that just made her hate him more.

"Well I swear by my loved grandpa, who's now in heaven, that I'll never… ever! Love that jerk! Never in my life! "She said and they took a cab to Clary's house.

_Jocelyn was cooking lunch when the phone rang._

Her husband Luke wasn't at home and her daughter must have been coming back from her new school; everything was doing just fine, until she had to answer the phone.

"Hello? " She said, she didn't want to believe that she, the dowager queen Imogen, was calling her.

"Dear Jocelyn, how are you?" the queen said with her always sweet and charming voice that everyone loved, but Jocelyn just didn't want to love that voice, she didn't want to love the monarchy as everyone in Idris did.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, majesty. " She said, but she wasn't really grateful.

"How is little Clary? You know that she is the reason why I call…" she said, Jocelyn knew that perfectly. Her father's agreement, the promise that poor Clary had to accomplish, she just didn't want to accept that the kings would take her baby girl away.

"She's doing great, majesty, but… I was wondering… she's too young to do it… couldn't we wait a bit more until she's ready? "She asked trying to convince the queen, though she knew it wouldn't work.

"Oh, darling… I wish I could help you, but… my Jace is turning 18 soon and he won't be able to access to the throne if the promise isn't held as it was planned, I understand it's hard, but it has to be done, dear." she said, there was no other choice.

"But I heard that Prince Alexander is coming back soon; shouldn't he be taken in consideration too? " She was looking for every single excuse to avoid Clary's destiny.

"Ah right, our Alec, as he's not completely a Herondale… he won't be able to access to the throne, unless he claims it, and the Crown Prince is turning 18 in 2 days, the agreement has to be done" the Queen was a very fair woman, but even she could not change the late King's rules.

"I understand majesty. Could I… have this little time to explain the situation to her? She… needs to know what will happen" she surrendered.

"Of course, dear, of course. The Consort Queen Celine will have an audience with her within two days, prepare her well… Celine is very demanding when it comes to my grandson. "She warned her and that just made Jocelyn even more worried about her daughter.

"Until then, majesty. Thank you for everything" she said goodbye and just when she hung the phone Luke came in.

"Who was it? " He asked coming through the door.

"It's time" she announced.

"What? But she's still 17! "He almost shouted, she looked at him very worried and hugged him.

"I know, but the prince is turning 18 in two days, the Queen Mother says there's no more time, and Prince Alexander is no use in this case. " She told him.

"Then… it will be what it has to be…" He said as he tried to calm Jocelyn down.

_Jace was sitting in his every day table with Jordan, Sebastian and Aline, his actual girlfriend._ She wasn't a noble girl but she had a high status in the society, her father Patrick Penhallow owned over 14 factories in Idris, she was studying to be a professional ballerina as her mother Jia had been. Jace told his friends to leave him alone with her for a bit.

"What if we… get married? " He said to her not paying much attention, Aline almost chokes with her latte.

"What?!" She said almost screaming, she wanted what everyone wanted, of course, a good husband, a nice house, a cute family… but not at 18!

"Let's-get-married, do I have to draw it to you? "He said a little bit angry.

"But… we're on second semester! What about the school? What will I tell my parents? "She was about to go crazy, what kind of proposal was that?

"You won't have to worry about that, you'll be the crown princess! " He assured her.

"Why… Why now? "She asked scared, she wasn't even sure if she loved him or not, they had been "dating" for like 3 months, but it seem more like a game than a relationship.

"Look, my parents told me that my grandfather had made a promise with a friend of his: that the oldest heir would have to marry his granddaughter to get the throne, and as Alec can't be the king because of his family… I will have to take the curse, so I said to myself… If I have to marry someone to become the king… why don't I marry a friend of mine? And problem resolved! "He said as his words didn't hurt her, not because she loved her but because he saw her like a simple solution to his problems.

"I'm not your toy, Jace. " She said.

"I didn't say I wanted to play with you… I said that I wanted you to be my wife…" He repeated, she just hated him when he acted like that.

"I know what you said! But you can't just do with me whatever you want to! Besides, I got selected for an audition for the International Dancing Contest in Beijing, you know how much people want that spot? I don't have time to think about marriage right now and I'm not going to marry you just because you don't want to marry someone else…" she said and left the table.

"Ok, just remember you said "No" to the future king of Idris! " He shouted and everyone in the cafeteria started to whisper things, Jordan and Sebastian approached him.

"You just proposed to my cousin? " Sebastian asked.

"What the heck, man?!" said Jordan.

"I already told you! I don't want to marry some Mrs. Nobody to get the throne! " He said irritated.

"But, she said no…to you…" Jordan said, Jace was about to hit him but him decided it was no use to create and scandal, besides there were something like "friends".

"Well, just prepare to meet Mrs. Nobody, because Aline surely won't come back, and don't even ask her to go to the wedding" Sebastian laughed and Jordan followed him, Jace's life was about to get ruined.

"I hate you guys" he said and just left, nobody would dare to stop him. Jace's life had been really difficult since he was a little child, though he lived in a beautiful and big palace, he spent most of the time on his own, learning how to be the perfect, respectful and lovable crown prince instead of doing what every normal boy would do, his parents were always busy and he could hardly see his cousins because of the family differences and everything. But when he was with Izzy and Alec, he was really happy, they did everything together but they had to do it hiding from their parents, they didn't like the kids hanging around. But the Lightwoods knew it wasn't his fault so they always forgave their aunt and uncle for pushing Jace away from them, until the day of their graduation. Isabelle and Alec decided they had no real future in the palace, so the princes decided to study abroad, Izzy in every single country she could go and Alec was finishing his third semester in London. Jace missed them and he felt lonelier than he had ever felt, he couldn't talk to his parents to ask for help because "That wasn't what a good prince would do", and now he had to marry someone he didn't even know! Sometimes he just wanted to stop being who he was for a moment and live a real life instead of a royal life. And the marriage thing, he just wanted to meet somebody he could actually love.

_Clary entered the house very quickly and Simon could hardly follow her_. Her parents were sitting in the living room with a worried expression of their faces that Clary luckily didn't see, but he did. Jocelyn looked at her daughter and smiled.

"I guess that face of yours mean you got in" she said, Clary nodded.

"Congratulations, honey! " Jocelyn said and hugged her daughter. Clary just couldn't stay still, she was far too happy.

"Good Job, little girl" Luke said and ruffled her small head covered with red curls.

"Thank you for thinking about me so much…" said Simon in his best sarcastic tone.

"Sorry. Congratulations, Simon! " Said Jocelyn, she still looked a little sad.

"Granville would be so proud of you…" Luke said to Clary. She had loved her grandfather more than anything in the world, he had been there when she was born, he had held her and sing lullabies until she fell asleep, he had seen her take her first steps along with Simon, he had taught her how to draw instead of Jocelyn and since then she took her sketchbook wherever she went to, and she had been there for him when her grandma Adele died. She looked at her grandpa's picture that was on the coffee table, she lifted it.

"You really think so? " Clary said with tears in her eyes, she missed her grandpa so much she could hardly admit it.

"Of course, dear. This was the dream of both of you, wasn't it? " Jocelyn said rubbing her daughter's arm.

"Yeah, I just wish he could be here to see it" she said leaving the picture where it was. Granville Fairchild had died 3 years ago, a couple of days after Jocelyn and Luke got married, Clary used to say that when his grandpa left, he had taken a part of her heart with him, and no one could every fill that space inside her again.

"And he would have wanted that too…" Luke assured her.

"Um, I don't want to ruin the moment, honey, but… speaking about your grandfather… "She was about to say but Luke stopped her, it just wasn't the moment.

"What about him? " Clary asked.

"He also would have wanted us to celebrate this! Let's go to eat what your mom made and then we can go somewhere else" Jocelyn thanked him in a whisper and they went to the dining table.

"So, where are we going now? " Clary said when they all finished eating.

"I have an idea…" Luke said.

"That sounds really" really fun, but I have to go now… My mom is waiting for me; she said that Becky was going to call to congratulate me. " Simon said grabbing his things from the table.

"Tell her I said hello and that I miss her! " Clary told to Simon has he went through the door. Becky was Simon's sister; she was also a very close friend to Clary.

"Got it! " He said and then he was gone.

"So…? " She asked.

"Why don't we… visit the palace? " Jocelyn suggested, and that was Luke was thinking too.

"What?! You said we were going to celebrate! Not cause me a certain cancer for anger! I went to that freaking castle in every single excursion we had at school! Can we just go somewhere else? " Clary protested, but her parents still thought it was a good idea.

"Oh, c'mon dear! Where's your nationalism and optimism? " Her mother asked her, she scowled.

"They went away right after you said "palace"" she answered, Luke was helping her mother with the dishes.

"I promise it will be fun" Jocelyn said and gave her daughter a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah sure "she said looking really angry.

And there she was again, the same tourist area of the palace that she had always gone to. Looking at the same photos and family trees framed in gold, listening one more time to the pitiful story of King Marcus's and how he had a child before marrying the actual Queen Mother, watching the crown jewels no one could have ever even approached to and pretending she loved them, well, all that she could do in that place was: pretend.

"Wouldn't it be nice to live in a wonderful palace like this? " Her mother asked

"Sure, if you want to live for the rest of your days locked in a horror mansion with despicable people… yeah, who wouldn't want that? " She said, her mother sighed.

"And what do you think about him…? " Like said pointing at Prince Jonathan's portrait, Clary pulled out her "Seriously?" face.

"Right, I've heard that every girl in Idris would be glad to be his… you know… girlfriend… " Her mother said.

"I would prefer to be eaten by a giant rabbit. " She said and got turned away from her parents.

"It's a lost case, I tell you" Jocelyn said to her husband.

"Still, we need to tell her… tonight. "Luke answered. It was now or never.

_When they got home, Clary was really annoyed and tired but they decided to have a little talk with her._

She was about to go to her room when Luke told her to sit down for a bit.

"There's… something we need to talk about" her mother said nervously.

"What? " Clary said worried.

"We need you to be understanding and reasonable, ok? " Luke said trying to calm her.

"Okay…" she answered.

"Do you know what this is? " Her mother said giving her a small box, she opened it. It was a ring with an "H" engraved in it.

"A ring? " She said.

"But not just any ring, it's a family ring…" Luke said holding Jocelyn's hand.

"Which family? " She said she didn't know anyone with a last name that began with an "H"; she was starting to get confused.

"Um, do you remember that your grandpa used to talk a lot and hang out with that person he called "his longtime friend"? " Her mother asked, Clary did remember.

"Yes, but I don't understand what does my grandpa have to deal with this… and what do I have to deal with this? " She asked. Nothing seemed very clear at that moment.

"You see, my father was very close to "his longtime friend" and as they were like brothers… they made a promise… that both of their grandchildren would get married when they turned 18…" Jocelyn began to explain.

"So…? " Clary asked; she was lost in that conversation.

"Well, your grandpa's friend was… late King Marcus, and you know who his grandson is…" Luke started.

"And you are my father's only granddaughter. " Jocelyn finished.

"Wait, so you're saying that…" Clary was starting to process what they had said, but it just sounded crazy.

"Darling…"Jocelyn was trying to calm her daughter even before she could answer something.

"No! No way! I'm not… this cannot be true! " Clary shouted. She was about to lose her mind, just when everything seemed to be perfect…

"Clary, just listen to us…" Luke said but she wouldn't let him finish.

"No! I'm not going to do it! You hear me?! I would rather die than doing it! " Clary threw the ring away.

"But, honey…" Jocelyn began, that was the worst thing you could say to an angry teenager.

"No, mother! I said no! This stupid arrangement has nothing to deal with me! I… didn't even know! How can you try to make me marry someone like that? " Clary cried; she was desperate.

"It wasn't our choice. "Luke said.

"It isn't even my choice! And I'm the one who has been engaged to a motherfucking stranger! " She screamed.

"Clarissa! " Her mother shouted.

"No! No! I don't want to… I won't do it…" Clary sobbed inconsolably, her life was being taken away… by the monarchy.

"Try to think it through, darling… I know this isn't easy" her mother said and hugged her while she cried her eyes out.

"It's not fair! How could I throw my life away like that? " Just when she got everything that she wanted she would have to leave it.

"I know, precious, but understand that… If the wedding doesn't take place, the prince will never get to the throne… and remember that this was what your grandpa decided. And a promise is something you have to fulfill "Jocelyn said.

"Exactly! This is what he decided! Not me! This is my life! Why would he do this to me? " She screamed.

"Forget it, I won't make her do it" Luke said stealing Clary from her mother's arms.

"But the Dowager Queen is counting on us" Jocelyn remembered him.

"I don't care, she's my child… and she's right and this is her life! She won't marry anyone if she doesn't want to" he finally said.

A couple of hours later when Clary finally calmed down she went to bed, or at least that's what her parents thought. She was listening to them from the stairs.

"I just want the best for her… and I'm sure that that is what my dad wanted too" Jocelyn said.

"I know, Jocie… but how can we force her to do something like that? A marriage is something really big, you know that! You married twice! "Luke said; they never talked about her biological father very much, Valentine wasn't an exemplary father.

"Yes, I know… can you stop mentioning that, please? It's Clary who we're talking about now! "She answered; she didn't like to talk about her ex-husband either.

"We'll have to talk to Imogen and tell her that she's not going to do it" Luke said.

"What will happen to the prince, then? " Jocelyn asked.

"I hardly care about that, I bet they'll find someone to marry that annoying little prince in less than two days! " He answered.

"You're right… I just can't stop thinking that I'm letting my father down. "She said sounding really sad.

"This is not anyone's fault… but Granville had no right to arrange Clary's future like it was a game or something. " Luke said.

"He just wanted her to be happy" Jocelyn said.

"I understand, but maybe… this is not the best way to do it…" her husband answered"

"I cannot think of a better way… I thought she would be a little excited but it's clear I was wrong. But I can't give her a life like that, the kings can…"

"She doesn't need the kings! She needs you, and that's all".

"I hope you're right. " She sighed.

Clary felt miserable at the moment, she didn't want to marry someone she knew she hated and would hate even more if she had to share her life with him, but on the other hand she didn't want to make her mother upset, and she also wanted to fulfill her loved grandpa's promise.

If she said yes, her life would surely go on a different direction that she didn't want.

But if she said no, she would always feel guilty about not making her family proud and being a coward.

Marriage wasn't just a game, but what about love?

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._


	3. Saying I do

"Freaking decisions" Clary remembered while waking up, she barely had opened her eyes and the first thing she could think about was "Fuck, I'm getting married". She had two days more to decide what to do and although she wasn't sure about accepting, what her mother had said left her worried. Jocelyn thought that Clary wasn't pleased with her life style, that has a mother she wasn't giving her daughter all the things she wanted and needed, Clary had never complaint about the life she had, in fact, she was really happy, but now she could only feel guilty for making her mother think something like that and for being afraid of completing the promise that her loved grandpa had done, she didn't blame him for that. Granville, as her mother had said, always wanted the best for Clary, and that's all. She got up with the last strength she had and got ready for her first day in Advanced Art Class.

When she went down, her mother and Luke were already eating breakfast, Jocelyn had a little sad expression but Luke held his best poker face. She tried to smile to them.

-Hey, Honey. How did you sleep? - Her mother asked; Clary sat next to her.

-Very well, mom, I just… wanted to apologize- she answered, Jocelyn rubbed her hair.

-You didn't do anything wrong, dear- she assured her.

-In fact, we would have been worried if you reacted in a different way- Luke laughed.

-No, I mean that I was far too rude with you both. I know this isn't anyone's fault, and I shouldn't have exploded the way I did. I'm sorry- she said and Jocelyn smiled.

-It's ok, dear. Don't worry, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, we understand. - Her mother said and stood up to give Clary her breakfast.

-It's your decision, pumpkin- Luke said and for a moment Clary froze. "Pumpkin" only Simon called her like that to bother her, he didn't know about the whole marriage thing, he would go crazy, she was sure about that. But, whatever she decided to do, she had to tell him, she needed him by her side.

-No way, Now I have to tell this to…- she was about to say when the door bell rang.

-I'll go-Luke said. Clary took out her cell phone whiling to tell Simon what she knew so she could get some help about choosing what to do.

"**Good morning! Ok, before you call me to yell at me, I need you to be completely openminded and remember that I'm your best friend since we were inside our mothers. Well, you see, I'm kind of committed to…"** she began to write when Luke returned to the table holding a little letter.

-Oh, hell no. I haven't said "yes" yet and they're already sending wedding invitations? - Clary protested.

-It's not an invitation. In fact, the palace didn't send this. - Luke answered.

-What is it then? - Jocelyn asked.

-It's from your brother- Luke said, and they both looked at him with their eyes wide opened.

-What does it say? - Jocelyn immediately wanted to know.

-Wait a second, Jocie! It's for Clary. - Luke said and Clary took the letter from his hand and opened it how she could.

It said:

_Dear sister:_

_How are you doing, Angel of Idris? You don't have an idea of how much I miss you, little brat. I feel kind of lonely when you're not around, but I am in denial and I won't come back, that's surely what mom would say, and she's completely right, I'm not coming back for now. Well, I'll tell you that France is fascinating, full of culture and beauty, and I haven't even told you about the little French girls, Mon Dieu! They're lovely and very talented! On a week I'm going to go to Germany, they asked me to do a little work, and so I'm going to the Nazi Nest! (I really hope you're the only one who reads this). Mother told me about your little problem about a year ago, and now that you have not much time before turning 18, I think it's time for you to choose. I know better than anyone that you've never enjoyed the idea of being a dumb and over-protected princess, even when we were little and we played that we were some kind of warriors called "nephilims", the name that Becky invented, do you remember? When I proclaimed myself Jonathan Shadowhunter, the founder of Idris? Remember how we used to laugh at his strange last name? I'm sure you do, you didn't want to be the silly damsel in distress! You wanted to be the hero too! But, Clary, this marriage will mean a lot more than just becoming a jewel of the crown, you'll have the power to change your country and make it a better place for your people. So, if you're asking me if I think you should do this, let me tell you the answer: Yes, I think you should. You know I'm not in love about the idea of my little sister getting married to a very blonde and whimsical crown prince, but if that means that you get to turn into the hero of your own story, I would be more than glad if you accepted. Don't let them change you, redhead, if you want to be the princess, you have all the right to be it, but be that silly princess knowing and being sure about the kind of person you are and where you come from, I'm pretty sure that you'll look gorgeous on Idris' stamps. So, don't forget to write, I absolutely adore reading the crap that you write to me every month. I've talked to dad, he's in Holland right now, and he says that he isn't coming back to Idris either, but I don't see why we should be worried about that. Anyway, I'm very proud of you, and I respect any way you decide to take, I just hope that I helped you somehow._

_Love you crazily, Clary ¡Don't you ever forget that!_

_From: Your older and sexy brother, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern._

_PD: you don't know how much I hate sharing my name with that freaking prince._

_Pd 2: Remember: Those who you miss every day are the people who you truly love. But those who are with you every day in any way they can, they are the people who truly love you._

Clary was smiling insanely; she loved and missed her brother so much. Jonathan had fought with her mother a little when she decided to marry Luke after Valentine left, he said that it didn't felt like a family anymore as his father wasn't around and hi grandfather died and he decided to leave the house and go live with him, finally when he got tired of Valentine's attitude, he decided to live on his own, he first went to England, and for three years he had been traveling around Europe and in one occasion he went to Brazil, Clary was absolutely jealous that he could travel so much while she was stuck in her house, without any chance to see the outside world. She shed a tear while thinking about her childhood memories with him, Simon and Becky, she remembered the time when her brother gave her the nick name of "Angel of Idris", they were in the center of Alicante looking at St. Raziel's statue, and Jonathan said that Clary looked very much like the angel, she was as pretty and glorious as the angel himself. Nobody but her knew that Jonathan wrote letters to her, she didn't know what her parents would say and it was cute to have a little secret with her brother, she would have to write back soon, either to invite him to the wedding or looking for comfort because her mother is disappointed.

-And…?-Jocelyn asked when she was sure that Clary had finished reading the letter.

-He also wants me to marry Mr. "I sleep on a bed made of gold"- she answered keeping the letter in her backpack, she'll have to explain all that to Simon and it would help to have some evidence.

-Ok, the question is, Do you want to? - Luke asked.

-Hey, I still have one day to think this through, don't pressure me- she begged.

-Alright, honey. Take all the time that you need- her mother said and Clary started eating her food when she remembered she had an unsent text message waiting for her. She deleted what she had written; she would need far for help, and all thanks to her "dear" brother's words.

"**Tell the gang to meet us at the Java Jones at 4; I've got news for them"**

After a while her phone made a sound.

"**You're freaking me out, Midget. But ok, I love your surprises".**

When she went out of her house, Simon was already waiting for her. She went down the stairs.

-You took your time- he said, and she scowled at him.

-It has been like a madhouse in there- she said as they crossed the street and began to walk to the bus stop.

-Why? Your mother's pregnant? - He screamed; she hit him softly.

-No, you, dumbass! I don't even know if she still can have kids! It's far worse- she answered.

-¡Clary, quit it with the drama, I'm hyperventilating! - He protested.

-Ok, ok. But this isn't something easy to say…-she sat in the little bench.

-I don't give a damn ¡If you can't talk, just draw it then! - He said desperate sitting next to her.

-Do you think I'll waste my talent drawing something to explain this stupidity? No way! – She said trying to calm him down.

-¡Just spit it up, Clarissa! - He ordered.

-¡Fine! Somebody woke up with the wrong foot today… Ok, Simon; I need you to be very comprehensible…- she began, Simon was starting to get worried.

-When haven't I been comprehensible? - Simon asked a little hurt.

-In fourth grade! When I told you that I liked Tobby McKenzie, remember? - She complained.

-That kid looked like a raccoon, Clary! I would have been a terrible best friend if I didn't tell you that your taste was awful! - He defended himself.-Oh, you little slut! You're distracting me! - He said when he discovered Clary's intentions.

-Yes I am…- she confessed.

-¡Fairchild, just say it! ¡I'm not going to bite you! - He assured her.

-Alright, Simon, I… kind of have a fiancée…- she said nervously, Simon looked at her confused.

-What? Someone proposed to you? - He asked laughing.

-¡No, jerk! ¡ I wasn't even asked to marry him, it turns out that since I was born I was committed to someone I've only seen on TV! - She said, Simon couldn't stop laughing

-So, you're going to marry Brad Pitt or what? - He mocked her.

-¡Stop laughing, Lewis! ¡It's not funny! ¡I'm talking seriously! - She protested.

-It's just that I can´t believe this, but ok, who's the lucky one, pumpkin? - He asked trying to control his laughter.

-Prince Jonathan Herondale- she answered, and that just made Simon laugh even more.

-What?! You're going to marry Prince Goldilocks?! Shut up! - He answered making her even angrier.

-¡It's no joke, Simon! - She screamed.

-No, this isn't funny at all, alright Clary. You don't have to lie to me! What's that you need to tell me so badly? - He asked, not laughing anymore.

-That's it- she answered.

-Have you been smoking pot or something? - He asked.

-¡No! ¡It's true! My grandfather committed me to the prince when we were little; King Marcus even gave us his family ring- she said excepting Simon to react.

-You can't be talking seriously, who on earth would do something like that?! - And this time it was Simon who exploded, they had to be friends, it was destiny.

-Surprise! My grandpa! You remember that old man that I used to love more than I loved my life? Well, he is the cause of my misery! - She said sadly and angry at the same time.

-But, what the heck? So you have to do it and end of the story? It's your life we're talking about, Clary! You cannot just throw everything away! - He said and she sighed.

-I know! That's the only thing I've thought for the past 10 hours, even in my sleep! - She said.

-Wait, you can't do this! You're 17 for God's sake! What about the college experiences we always talked about? You know! When we get drunk and you end up kissing Helen for accident or what about our graduation? Our band's first concert, I want you to be there! The first painting you'll ever sell, I want to be there for you! This is our dream, Clary! How can they ask you to marry someone you don't even know? - He cried.

-I haven't decided anything yet, Simon. I've got two more days…- she explained, but he didn't let her finish.

-Oh, so you can make your choice, right? Great! - He seemed relieved.

-It isn't really my choice! And if it was, you're not helping! Like at all! - She said.

-Oh, please! Screw any help you can get! You know what you have to do!-

-And… what exactly is that?-

-Do you even have to ask? Say no! You don't need to marry him! You have your whole life in front of you! You don't need a freaking palace full of people who act like zombies and love the kings because they have to! You don't have to be forced to love him!-

-The thing is that, everyone, except from you, of course. They want me to do it- she confessed.

-Oh, so now you're going to start listening to others? This is exactly what took you to this situation! You cannot let others live your life, its ridiculous! You have to do what you want to and that's it!-

-That's the thing! I've always done every single thing I wanted not caring about what would happen or how would it hurt the people I love! I'm supposed to grow up, Simon. They know what's best for me…-

-Are you even listening to yourself? Growing up doesn't mean that you have to let your parents treat you like a puppet! It means that you get to make your own decisions! Part of maturing is making mistakes and learning from them, but this isn't just another tinny mistake! This is huge!-

-Ok, I know! And you're doing the exact same thing right now! You're trying to make me hesitate and chose what you think it's best! You see?-

-So, you're saying you want to do it?-

-Of course not, but…- she was starting to regret telling Simon before she told everyone else.

-You know what? Fine! Do whatever pleases you! Besides, why should you listen to me? I'm just your annoying geek friend…-

-_This is insulting, prince!_ \- said Stephen for like the hundred time that morning. Jace rolled his eyes.

-I don't understand why should this be taken so serious… it was practically a joke, father! - He assured the king. Her mother could barely see him, she was ashamed.

-A joke, really? You know that you already have a fiancée! You can't just ask any girl to marry you! - He yelled; they got absolutely mad when "someone" told them that Jace accidentally proposed to Aline.

-I just thought that…-he began to say; but as a good father, you never let your son finish not even one sentence when you're berating him.

-That's the problem, Jonathan! You "just thought"! You shouldn't have thought anything! We say you're going to marry this girl and that's it! - He answered.

-But I didn't even get a chance to meet her! How could I have known? I wasn't trying to be rude, father! - Jace defended himself.

-Well, you were rude, honey. This is totally embarrassing- his mother said when she could finally talk.

-Mother, I'm sure you understand how difficult this is for me…-

-Don't you try to make your mother shelter you! You're going to be 18 tomorrow, Jonathan! You have to behave like a man and not only a man but as the future king of Idris! - His father yelled; Jace knew all that but he could help of feeling hurt and lost.

-How do you want me to behave like a man when I've even had time to behave as a boy? How do you expect me to grow up when I haven´t lived my childhood yet? - Jace accused him. Sometimes the palace felt more like a prison, with much jewels, but still a prison.

-Don't change the topic, mister! You know that what you did was wrong!-

-Stephen, it's enough! - His mother said –Jonathan, you go prepare for school. - She ordered standing up in front of his father. Jace was trying not to shed tears because of this injustice, he got out from his father's office but stood at the door to listen what they were saying.

-_Dear, try to calm down, he's just a boy…-_ Celine said.

-_What are you exactly doing, Celine? This kid needs to learn about responsibility! He's not just any other boy_\- Stephen reminded her.

-_I know! But, he's right, Stephen! We've taken away his youth, how can you ask him to think about marriage as a responsibility?_-

-_It was my responsibility too! And you don't see me crying because of it!_-

-_Were you sure you wanted it before you married me?-_

-_That doesn't matter…_-

-_It does, the same way you felt when your father told you to marry me is what your son is feeling right now, try to understand him, Stephen. How can you tell him not worry about this?_-

-_I'm not saying that! I'm asking him to be brave and do what he has to!-_

_-And I'm sure he will, but you have to give him time. This is a delicate matter, and as a mother… I feel really sad that he doesn't get to marry someone he loves, I feel heartbroken and disappointed. But I do understand that this is something he has to do and you… have to understand that this is difficult for him, alright?-_

_-I'll understand when he matures! -_ And that was enough for Jace to walk away to his room.

-So, what did your parents say about this little mistake? - Jordan asked him sitting next to Jace in his every day table.

-My father tried to cut my head off- he answered.

-I told you it was a bad idea to date Aline in the first place, I love her but she's weird! - Sebastian said and Jace looked at him with a death glare.

-Yeah, I still can accept the fact that she said no, you're the prince! Who in the world wouldn't want to marry you?-Jordan said.

-The same girl who I'm going to have to marry to…- he confessed, his friends looked at him.

-So, you already met Mrs. Nobody? - Sebastian asked.

-No, Mother gave me a picture…- he answered.

-And how do you know that she isn't one of your crazy fans? - Jordan asked

-Because she's the girl who yelled at me yesterday, I wouldn't forget her face! - Jace said and Jordan tried to control his laughter.

-Whoa, so you're having couple issues even before saying "I do"! - Sebastian mocked him

-Seriously, man! That little girl could have eaten you if she wanted to! She hates you badly! - Jordan laughed.

-You couldn't have chosen a better "Mrs. Nobody" to marry you. No wait! You actually didn't choose her! - Sebastian followed Jordan's laughter. Jace was far too angry and confused to answer to his idiot friends; he preferred to suffer in silence.

_Clary was heading to the Java Jones, without Simon of course, when the tragedy happened. _She was at the Academy door when she saw a lot of blonde curls rushing to her.

-You! - Jace trapped her against the wall. –You're the one who's ruining my life!-.

-Excuse me? If I remember well, I'm not the one who forced you to marry me! It was your freaking grandpa! - She complaint while trying the free herself from Jace's arms.

-Don't you dare to talk about my grandfather! I swear by Raziel that if you try to even get close to me, you'll regret it! - He threatened her. Clary was angry and confused, but having him so close… made her feel a little strange.

-Well, surprise, smarty pants! If we get married I'm going to get very close to you- she reminded him.

-You're a nightmare… I hate you! - He said and finally freed Clary, he walked away.

-You're not the only one, honey! - She assured him.

-_And then I said… you're really cute but I rather brunettes, specially brunettes who don't wear that cheap and garish colored lipstick._ \- was telling Helen when Clary got to the table. They were sitting in this order: Kirk, Eric, Maia, Helen and at the end was Simon. She decided to seat in front of them.

-You bitch! Did she hit you? - Maia asked laughing.

-She tried but… twenty shots of tequila don't help when you're trying to give your ex a lesson, I left her on the floor! - Helen presumed and then she turned to Clary.

-Whoa, you look like hell! - Eric said and she just smiled at him.

-Is it that bad, Clary? Do you have cancer or something? - Maia asked worried.

-It's worse than that…- Simon assured her, Maia could have had a heart attack in any moment if it wouldn't have been for the curiosity.

-Spit it! - Kirk said, Clary took a deep breath and made the story shorter.

-Ok. You see, my grandfather had a really good friend in his times; they were so close that they even promised to make their grandchildren marry to each other. Well, it turns out that my grandpa's friend was King Marcus, his grandson is Prince Jonathan, and so… I have decided to marry him…- she said very seriously, preparing herself for all the yelling. But they started to laugh.

-Oh, my lord! That was really funny, Clary! - Maia said choking with her laughter.

-You didn't tell me you were going to accept it…- Simon whispered so only she could hear him.

-Rushed decision, I thought it would be better to end with my suffering without giving many turns to it- she answered, and with that little sentence the laughs stopped.

-Wait, so you mean it? - Helen asked.

-Were you paying attention? - She wanted to know.

-Have you gone crazy? That guy is a jerk! - Eric told her and everyone started to talk at the same time.

-You cannot do this, Clary!-

-Are you insane, Clary?-

-Holy shit, Clary! You marry no one unless you're having his child!-

-What the heck, Kirk? Is that the only thing that bothers you? - Maia asked.

-I just said what I was thinking…- Kirk answered.

-Well, stop it! I didn't come here so you could also tell me what to do! I came here because I wanted you to know that this is what I'm going to do! - Clary said very angry, she was tired of all the people trying to mess with her life.

-Fuck it- Simon had no patience left and he just stood up and left.

-We're not trying to tell you what to do; we're giving you an advice. Since when are you in love with Jonathan? Why do you even think of accepting? - Helen wanted to know.

-It's not because I'm in love with him, guys! It's because I've realized it's better for me and my family, I got a call from the Queen Mother today and she said that she would be glad help my parents, my brother and anyone who needed it! I could even ask her to take care of you all. This isn't because I want to waste my life, it's because I want to protect those who I love. Now, if you could just be my friends and support me with this difficult matter I would be really happy- Clary explained. They stayed in silence for a bit.

-I think… it's a good idea, Clary. It would be fun- Kirk began, and they all looked at him.

-Yeah, if you see it that way, it would be nice to be friends with a funny and crazy princess. Eric said.

-You both are drinking far too much…- Maia protested.

-It's ok, I guess. We love you… and that won't change just because of a stupid arrangement… I think that you're very brave for doing this- Helen said.

-Thank you. And Maia… you'll be my bridesmaid…- she laughed.

-Don't count on that, Midget! - Maia said a little more happy.

-So, could you ever get to be ok with it? - Clary asked.

-Of course, girl. You're my friend, I don't care if you throw your life away to take care of those who are dear to you, I think that's the coolest thing you'll ever do- she answered and Clary stood up to give them all a hug.

-"All the pain won't be so bad if you have a friend by your side", and believe me… I'll make Simon understand- Helen assured her.

-Ok, so… Someone else is hearing wedding bells?-

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._


	4. Meeting the Queens

Clary woke up looking a little worried and tired the next morning. Today it was her first test as the future Crown Princess of Idris: meeting Queen Celine. For what her mother had told her, she was a cute and very nice person, but once you messed with her family, it went wrong for you. She got ready for school as quickly as her nerves let her, she went down to the kitchen and her parents were waiting for her there, like if she was a soldier about to leave to the war, ready for their last goodbye.

-You nervous, honey? - Jocelyn asked leaving her waffles on the table, she sat.

-A bit, is there else I need to know about her? - She asked.

-Well, don't mention anything about her husband's affair- Luke started Jocelyn nodded and continued.

-Don't say anything rude about the monarchy and don't even mention anything about Prince Jonathan!-

-Make sure you tell her how much you love Idris-.

-Let her know that you're excited and whiling to do everything for your country and the royal family.-

-Don't sigh, don't yawn and don't sneeze-.

-Don't cough, don't sweat, sit straight, smile a lot.-

-Tell her about your abilities and passions-

-Don't tell her about your father-.

-Don't shiver! - And just when Clary was about to get dizzy, her mother ended.

-And just be yourself, sweetie. Let her know you have a precious soul and a heart full of love, tell her that you love your family and that you'll do anything for those you love, at the end you'll be happy because you were honest with her- her mother stroked her cheek.

-I just hope she likes me the way I am- Clary confessed.

-Who couldn't love you the way you are? - They both kissed her con top of her head.

-Oh, and come straight home after school, We have to get your ready- he mother added and then Clary left for the Academy, not sure of what to expect of that day.

-_This is ridiculous, mother! I don't even get to see her and you want me to marry her?-_ Jace protested, trying his best to stop his parents from making him marry that annoying, disrespectful and very redhead Mrs. Nobody, luckily his father wasn´t there, or his scene wouldn't go as it was planned.

-Try to calm down, dear- her grandma said looking as peaceful as always.

-With all respect, you don't understand, your majesty! - He answered, Celine made her son sit beside her.

-Of course she does, we all went through this, Jace. You have to know that we want the best for you- her mother loved him and she hated to see him so angry and worried all the time.

-But, since when do you fulfill the wishes of plebeians? Shouldn't I be married to someone important? - He started complaining, her mother sighed.

-Fulfilling the wishes of our people is what we are supposed to do, dear. And who could be better to marry you that someone who actually is part of our people? - Imogen added; Jace had to learn to see the good side of things.

-But… I don't love her…- Jace whispered, her mother looked at him confused.

-You said you didn't know her!- she reminded him, Jace shook.

-Of course I don't know her, mother! That's why I cannot love her… and it makes it even harder!- Jace wanted his parents to understand his position. He was the crown prince, everyone knew that, but in the inside he was just another scared and rebel boy crying out for some comprehension and attention, things that no one ever gave to him.

-Is this all about that girl Aline?- her mother asked, Jace got mad.

-Who?- her grandma said, she didn't know anything about her grandson's ex girlfriend.

-No, mother! This isn't about that girl! This is about my life!- he yelled.

-We know that, Jonathan. But as a prince you have to be whiling to sacrifice some things for your country!- she answered with the same tone.

-I'm sorry, majesty. You have a call from England- said Lady Amatis, the head maid, entering the Queen Mother's chamber.

-Is it Princess Maryse?- Imogen asked, the Lightwoods didn't call very often.

-No, it's Prince Alexander. He wants to talk with his cousin- she answered, Jace ran to the door and took the phone.

-Thank you. Hello?-.

-_How is Prince Goldilocks doing?- _Alec asked, Jace laughed at his nickname. He went out of the room so he could have some privacy.

-Awful, Alec. It's like hell in here!- he answered, he went to the garden and sat in his bench where his cousins and him used to play when they were little.

-_Oh, right. Happy birthday, Crown Prince! Have you met your biggest present yet?_-.

-Yes- Jace answered.

-_And…?-_

-This must be the worst 18th birthday ever! She's like so moody and short and… I cannot stand her!-.

-_That sounds like a good match for you!_-

-Not funny, Alexander-

-_ Fine! But, putting that aside, is she pretty?_-

-She's pale, with eyes that look like olives and a carrot colored and messy hair, do I need to say more?-

-_Hmmm, damn, you hate olives!_-

-I know! And I bet she's a duck lover…-

-_Ok, now you're overreacting. She can't be that bad!_-

-I believe I told you that I feel like I am in hell?- He reminded Alec.

-_Right, but take it easy, Jace. Remember that this is what grandpa wanted and he always said that he loved us_-

-I know, I know. I do it for grandpa only… I guess this was a choice he made in his death bed…-

-_Good one, just breathe, Jace! It's just a tiny marriage, it can't be so awful! Look it this way, no more girls flirting with you crazily, no more stupid dates to attend to and you'll even get your own psychologist and maid of company!_-.

-I thought that the maid of company was only for the princess…-

-_Exactly!_-

-Stop mocking me, Alec! This is serious!-

-_Ok, ok! Geez, who's the moody one now? Just think about it Jace! She could be your friend and maybe and even maybe with time… she could become your soul mate_-.

-My soul mate, really? She is everything I hate!-

-_Well, birthday boy. Some smart people say that opposites attract_-.

_Clary wasn't expecting to see Simon that morning, so when she got to Academy she just entered with Kirk and Eric. _They both were in Simon's band and Helen was too but she studied in a different school_. _The moment Simon got the scholarship, they entered with him.

-You got a six? You freaking smarty pants!- Eric yelled at Maia at the phone, suddenly he gave it to Clary.- She wants to talk to you-.

-What is it?- She asked Maia.

-_Could you tell him that a six isn't a good grade before I leave him deaf with screams?-_ she asked as nice as possible.

-Eric, six is not enough to pass the semester- Clary laughed and hit him softly.-Don't worry, Maia. I'm sure you'll do better on the next test- Clary answered.

-_I hope so, well, I feel better knowing that I'm not as dumb as Eric_-.

-Exactly, Good luck, girl!- Clary said and she hang up, she gave him his cell phone back.

-So, are you going to dress as the red riding hood or what?- Kirk asked her.

-No way! Mom said I just got to look innocent and pretty!- she complaint.

-Oh, that would be so sweet! Prince Goldilocks and Princess Red Riding Hood! I guess you actually will have your "Happily ever after"- Eric joked.

-Just because I'm becoming the princess it doesn´t mean that this is a fairy tale, ok? Stop it!- she answered looking angry, they entered the cafeteria.

-Fine, I guess we'll just have to call her the grumpy princess- Kirk whispered, Eric laughed.

-You guys suck as friends…- she said not paying attention to where was she walking, she ran into someone. –Sorry- she said looking at the kind of Asian looking girl.

-You should be more careful- she answered while she fixed her clothes.

-I said I'm sorry!- Clary wasn´t feeling very peaceful that morning.

-Don't do it, pumpkin.- Kirk whispered.

-Why not?- she said back.

-She's the Penhallow girl!- He answered nervously.

-So what? Clary is the future princess!- Eric said, for a moment all the noises and laughs ended, everyone stared at Clary and her friends, even Aline looked shocked.

-You… what?- Aline asked.

-Oh, dear, Eric! You're so funny!- Clary faked her laughter, Kirk followed her and then everyone went back to their business.

-Oh God- Aline passed them and got out.

-What the heck do you think you were doing?- Clary scolded Eric while they sat on the first clean table they saw.

-Just showing off a bit, it's healthy!-Eric defended himself.

-No, it's only healthy if you want to be beaten up by a bunch of fan girls! And I tell you, this school has much of them!- Clary reminded him.

-Well, get ready to deal with them because after you marry him you'll be on everyone's mouth-Kirk reminded her.

-And that was all that I wanted to stop from happening- she said sadly. But from that point there was no turning back, the decision was made.

-_So, I guess this is the part when we say goodbye?-_ Kirk asked when their classes finished.

-Not really, if I get along well with the Queen, the wedding will be in like 4 or 5 days. I still have time to ruin your lives- Clary laughed, Eric smiled at her.

-Good luck, pumpkin. Though I know you don't need it, you're wonderful just for the fact of being you- he said, Clary couldn't help of hugging them both. She asked herself how much time would she be locked up in the palace, no visits, no friends, no parties, no concerts, no talking with Maia until 3 am, no throwing stones at Simon's window so he woke up when she couldn't sleep, no eating pizza for breakfast on Sundays with Luke while her mom was still sleeping, no going shopping with Helen, no going to the band rehearsals. Not having a life at all.

-Thank you so much, I couldn't do this without you- she answered with tears in her eyes but refusing to cry. "You have to stay strong if you want to win" her grandpa had always said that.

-No crying, Clary! That is not proper of a future crown princess!- Someone said behind her, she turned around and saw Simon looking tired, he must had ran to be on time.

-I'm so sorry- she whispered approaching him.

-No, I was the asshole. Really, it doesn't matter how much mistakes you make, Clary. It's good to be part of them-she ran into his arms.

-Just remember that I do this for you all- she said, Simon tightened his hug.

-What do you mean?- he asked worried.

-I'll make Idris a better place for all of us, I'll make a change, I promise- she assured him.

-Do what you have to, pumpkin, anyways… everything is best when you're on charge- he said and she laughed.

-Hey, it's Helen!- Kirk gave his cell phone to her, she turned on the speaker.

-Hello?- she said trying to sound calm.

-_Good luck today, princess!_\- Maia and Helen said.

-Thank you both very much, it's good to know that you all are on my side- she said smiling at Simon, he winked.

-_So "head of stone" finally reacted?_\- Helen asked.

-Hey! That's a great name for the band!- Eric said, Kirk high-fived him.

-_Oh, yeah. That's a good name for you all_\- Maia said sarcastically. Clary knew that Helen got angry about her comment.

-_Well, don't hesitate! Go for the gold, Clary!-_ She encouraged her.

-Thank you, girls. Love you but I'm going late!- she answered looking at her watch, she got 10 minutes to get home before her reunion.

_-Be cool, Clary! We love you, bye!-_ Maia told her and she hang up.

-Here goes the princess!- Kirk said, she smiled.

-Pray for me!- she asked them while going out and sending a kiss to them.

-Hey, redhead!- Simon shouted before she went through the door.

-What?- she asked holding the door the best she could, what a good day for being short! She could see that Simon got a little nervous and took a deep breath.

-I love you!- he finally said, Clary smiled.

-I love you too, best friend!- she said back and left.

Simon sighed and got back to his friends.

-Ouch, blow below the belt…- Eric said and patted his arm.

-Don't dare to tell me that I didn't try to stop her…- Simon answered disappointed. He had shared almost all his life with her and she couldn't see what he truly felt for her.

-Maybe… you two are just not meant to be, man- Kirk told him.

-Yeah, this was the last and definitive proof that we won't be together like ever…- Simon said and just fell apart.

_Jocelyn had spent the last hour cleaning, dressing, combing, changing, fixing, making up and taking pictures of Clary._ She was wearing a blue top with a white skirt and flat shoes, very simple but still cute, her curls were perfectly made and wore only a thin layer of makeup, she had the Herondale ring on her hand, it was supposed to be the engagement ring. Luke had put it on her hand and with a kiss and best wishes for her, her parents sent her in the limo that the palace ordered for her.

-Here we are, Miss Fairchild- the driver finally said when the gates of the giant palace opened, and about 40 guards greeted her as three maids approached to guide her. She had never seen the palace from that angle, it was always the tourist area she went to.

-Good afternoon, miss. I'm Lady Amatis and I'll be your guide and teacher during your early years in the palace- the woman said, she was tall and very beautiful, with brown hair and those big and captivating blue eyes. All of the maids were wearing a simple black suit with skirt and wore embroidered the coat of Idris, which the locals called "The Angelic Rune".

-It's very nice to meet you- Clary said shakily.

-This will be your maids: Annemarie and Camille- both of the maids made a bow and Clary did the same, they all were too cute for being just maids. She was about to faint, how could she compete that?

-Follow me please- Amatis said and Clary went with her. She opened that huge door revealing the insides of the palace, an incredible living room with marble floors and beige walls with stairs which railing looked like white gold, had a huge chandelier and it had portraits and pictures everywhere, armchairs that looked very comfortable and clean and perfect furniture that matched with all the room, not to mention the huge plasma TV with all kinds of controls, gaming consoles and movies. Everything was too much for Clary, she was excited to sit around doing nothing all day. But they didn't stay there, they went left and two maids opened a door entering a smaller room with a very pretty table with big and comfy chairs, a cabinet contained the finest porcelain and a beautifully polished cutlery, a fairly large window where you could see the golf course and stables of the palace, had the most precious ornaments, vases and mirrors, all fit for royalty. Amatis made her sit in one of the chairs.

-The Queens will meet you in five minutes, please make yourself at home- she finally said and with a bow she left. Clary decided to explore the room a bit. She went to see the family portraits, the smallest ones were photos of the late queens and the biggest one showed all the royal family including the Lightwoods and King Marcus. Clary approached to Jace's face.

-You jerk- she said hitting the painting softly.- You don't know how much I hate you, I'll make your life miserable… You won't sleep just because of thinking of me all day long, I won't leave you alone, not even a moment! I'll make sure that…-and before her threats ended a servant entered leaving the tea on the table, she got scared and ran to her chair again.

-The Consort Queen is entering- the servant announced and Clary nodded. "Be kind, be honest, be yourself" she reminded herself and tried to smile.

-Good afternoon- said the Queen entering, Clary stood up from her seat and made a small bow. The Queen was really pretty as the entire woman in the palace, She was a bit taller than her and her beautiful blonde her was nicely done, she was wearing the prettiest jewelry she had ever seen and her suit fit her perfectly.

-Hello, your majesty- "Great, you sounded like a two year old. Focus, Clarissa!" she scolded herself.

-By Raziel, aren´t you pretty? Could you show me the ring?- Celine asked and Clary raised her hand so she could see it.-Yes, you're the lucky one- she said smiling and then they both sat down.

-I guess I am- Clary answered with a giggle.

-So cute. Tell me, dear, what's your name?- the Queen asked taking the teapot and serving tea for two, she was so fine and looked so peaceful. Instead Clary shook like a cell phone on vibrate mode, afraid that the Queen would eat her whole if I said something wrong.

-Clary… Clarissa, I mean!- "Stupid, stupid, stupid".

-What a pretty name, I wish I could call you like that. But you should call me only "Your majesty" and I shall do the same, those are the rules- Clary took her cup.

-I understand, majesty-.

-So, tell me a bit about you. You look like a very interesting girl- she looked at her like expecting she said something wrong.

-Well, I'm seventeen, I live with my mother and her husband, I have a brother who's currently traveling around Europe, my best friend's name is Simon and he has a band which is integrated by all my other friends…- "Gosh, I hope she actually cares about this".

-That sounds very… fun. But I rather talk about you, what are you doing these days? What are you expecting from life?- she asked, that only made Clary even more nervous.

-I… like painting, I draw everything I like since I was like 5 years old, my grandpa taught me and now I'm studying to become a painter- The Queen smiled.

-Oh, that's lovely! Where are you studying, dear?- she asked and finally Clary felt a little more relaxed.

-At Alicante Academy, majesty- she answered and the queen got pale.

-Excuse me, what did you say?-.

-I'm studying at Alicante Academy, majesty-she repeated. "God, please no… but, what did I say? Is she allergic to that name or what? Why does she look like I've thrown her a curse or something?".

-How did you get in?- she asked looking a bit worried.

-I got a scholarship, majesty- Clary answered and the Queen sighed.

-Sorry, I was just a bit shocked… a girl like you entering Alicante Academy… you don't see that very often- but, what did she meant by "a girl like her"?. Before Clary could answer the servant spoke again.

-The Queen Mother is entering- Jocelyn had told Clary that the dowager queen might visit her too, but she counted on it as only a possibility.

-Good afternoon- she said while entering, Clary stood up again and they both bowed.

-How's your day, majesty?- the queen asked the queen mother.

-Very good, Celine dear- she sat next to her daughter in law.-You must be the little Clary- something in the Queen Mother made Clary feel more calm and happy, like a drug.

-Yes, I am, majesty- she answered and the dowager queen laughed.

-Isn't she adorable?-

-She surely is, majesty- Clary thanked the angel for not leaving her alone with the consort queen.

-So, my dear. What do you think about our Jace, uh?- the dowager queen asked.

-Excuse me?- Clary asked confused. Who the heck was "Jace"?

-Oh, right. She doesn't know the nickname, majesty- the consort queen reminded her.

-I forgot, sorry. Jonathan, I meant. Do you like him?- she replied.

-I…- "Oh, C'mon! How can I be true to myself and kind with the queens at the same time? I can't lie but if I talk with the truth they'll kick me out! What to do?" And she broke another of her mother's rules, she was sweating.

-I don't think it's such a difficult question- the consort queen said looking at Clary like accusing her.

-Of course not… but, I…- she decided to go on the easy way, it was time to start impressing them- I don't guide myself only for the outside, I like to… see how the essence of the person is, I would like to meet…hum, Jace… the way he really is, not just by his looks- she answered. "Nice job, they're pleased".

-And how do you think he is?- the dowager queen asked. "Shit, as soon as I get out of one difficult question they send me another one".

-I think that he… must be a great person, kind and noble, willing to do everything for those who are important for him. I think he is the kind of person that gives himself entirely for his country because he wants to and not just because he has to. I'm sure that he loves Idris with all his heart… as I do!- "_Make sure you tell her how much you love Idris._ Check!"

-Well, he is a really passionate young man- the dowager queen assured her.-I'm sure you won't have any trouble with him-.

-I'll try my best to make you all happy, majesty- "Oh, lord. What does this woman think about her grandson? The guy is a pain in the ass!"

-Oh, such a cute little girl! It'll be more that delightful to have you here! Won't it, Celine?- the queen dowager asked.

-I'm sure it'll be, majesty- she answered.

-That if I don't do anything wrong- Clary said with a giggle, the dowager queen laughed with her. Later she understood that she shouldn't be so happy about anything, she was still holding her cup and because of her moves the tea fell on her lap making Clary get up suddenly because of the heat.

-And, by the angel. You have much to learn- The dowager queen answered looking at her fun but still a bit worried. "You have no idea, majesty" Clary thought ashamed.

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._


	5. The Royal Bride

When Jace ended fighting with his father once again, he went out to the entrance of the palace, he was mad but most of all he was sad, it looked like the whole world was against him, not even his grandmother who he had always loved could help him, or what he would call "save his life". Why? That was all that he could think about, why did he have to marry her? Why did he have to please everyone? Why did he have to be the crown prince? Why couldn't it be someone else? Why couldn't he have a life on his own?

It was raining, but he didn't care, he liked to be out. He distinguished a tuft of long and red hair, it was her, and she was the reason of his misery.

He began to approach her, but then he stopped. Looking at her so worried and feeling out of place, like she didn't belong there and she never would, shaking nervously and cold, staring at everyone with that scared green eyes and tearful expression, it somehow broke his heart. It was understandable, it wasn't her fault either, none of them had chosen their fate and he couldn't blame her for being part of it. He took out his engagement ring of his pocket, looking at the engraved "F" and running his finger through the seal of the family of his fiancée, a couple of wings. It made sense anyway, as a Fairchild she had flown to his life so quickly and unexpected and bumping into his plans, mind and heart, confusing everything, making him feel guilty but still he didn't want to give importance to it, like any other silly butterfly would do against a window. She was the butterfly and he was the window.

He didn't want to accept it though, he needed someone to blame so he wouldn't open his heart to anyone, and he needed to keep closed at the rest of people. But still, he needed someone…

_Clary gently said goodbye to the Queens and her new maids, though she knew it wouldn't be forever, in fact, she would spend more time with the people at the palace tan with her own family._

When she got home, she sighed wearily and she got in, as she thought her parents were waiting for her with big and expecting smiles.

-So…?-Jocelyn began, Clary showed a little smile.

-I think they liked me- Luke and her mom ran to hug and kiss her, she would miss that too, feeling loved by someone when she barely got home. How could she ever see that enormous palace as a home?

-You see, it really doesn't matter if they like you or not, you're going to marry the prince anyway, but it's good to have some points of your own- Luke said, she laughed.

-And, what about you? What do you think of them? - Her mother asked while they sat in the living room.

-Well, Queen Imogen is very nice and polite; she made me feel a little less nervous. But Queen Celine can be very… frightening- she confessed; Jocelyn looked at her worried.

-She was rude to you or something? She threatened you? - Clary held her mother's shoulders so she could calm down, she was about to explode. Then she thought that maybe her mother and the queen had things is common, they both would do anything for their children.

-No, not at all. I mean, she was a bit of mysterious and she was really concerned about every single of my thought about Jace- she commented. Luke looked at her accusingly, and then he showed a devilish smile.

-Jace? You guys already nicknamed each other? - He laughed, Clary flushed and looked down.

-No way! That's how his grandma and mother call him… I spent too much with them, it got stuck in my head- she defended herself, and her mother stroked her cheek.

-What you have to understand about Queen Celine, honey, is that she has all the right to be a little over protective with her son. She has reasons to try to defend the prince from everyone, it's a tough world that they live in, and you'll have to handle that pressure too…- she began, Clary started to shake, she didn't want to admit it so she wouldn't hurt her mother, but she was terribly scared and she felt lonely in that situation though all of her friends and family supported her, they would never know how it felt.

-Being the ruler of a country doesn't mean to only have power over everyone and having a lot of pretty stuff and nice clothes, it means to take your people to one or other direction and you always have to make sure it's the best for them so they can follow you. This means that you'll have to take care of, not just you or your family in law, but everyone who lives in Idris. I know it'll be hard, but I know you can do it… and you won't be alone, dear- of course that was what Jocelyn thought, she had never been in the same room with the prince and his family, she couldn't know how they were. But still, it was nice to have someone who was cheerful in all that mess.

-Do you really think I can do it? - She asked, that s the only question no one had answered.

-Of course, Clary. You're brave, you're smart, you're fair…- Luke assured her.

-But most of all, you know who you are and you know what you have to do. No one would be a better princess than you- Clary ended her words with a tight hug, like thanking Jocelyn for all her support.

-I just hope I don't mess this up like I do with everything else…- she cried. Luke rubbed her arm.

-What do you mean?-.

-I've never been the best at anything. And now, being the best is all that I have to do- sobbed a scared and worried Clary, someone anyone but Simon had seen. Showing her most vulnerable part, feeling like a little girl that has done something wrong and no one wants to comfort her.

-Oh, darling. You don't have to be perfect for no one but yourself, nobody has the right to judge you, especially them who know nothing about you. - Jocelyn answered, Clary nodded.

-I guess you're right, mom. - She decided to lessen the sadness and drama, make it easier for everyone. Pretending she was happy and calm, as always.

-Now, don't you worry about nothing. All will be fine- that was all that Luke could say.

-_And how do you call the king?_-the next morning. Jocelyn was helping Clary improve her manners and way of talking, so she could sound more elegant and polite.

-Jerk- Luke whispered, Clary giggled a bit.

-Lucian!- her mother scolded him, Luke shrugged.

-No, honey. That's my name!-They both laughed.

-His majesty, or in case I'm talking to him directly: Your majesty- Clary answered, her mother smiled pleased.

-Very good. Remember you have to call that to the Lightwoods too. Ok?- Jocelyn reminded her.

-That, if I ever get to meet them- she answered.

-Of course you will!- Luke told her. –They're going to be at the wedding- he assured her. Clary looked at him, feeling funny.

-All of them?- she asked.

-I guess so…- and he took his cup of coffee again, Clary laughed.

-And speaking about the wedding. You have a date with your very professional and personal stylist today- her mother commented giving Clary her breakfast. She ate a bit of the waffle.

-Do I even have one?- she asked while chewing.

-No speaking while you're eating, Clarissa- her mother said, Clary nodded obediently and when she finished she replied.

-As I was saying. Since when do I have a personal stylist and what am I supposed to do with her?- she asked.

-Well, practically since you became the royal bride, it's not a she it's a he and he is in charge of creating and fixing your own wardrobe, make up, jewelry and hairdos.- Jocelyn kissed Clary's forehead.

-But I'm not the princess yet…-

-Not yet but you'll be very soon and they have to get everything prepared. The Queen says they have to take your measures and start making your wedding dress today.- Of course, all the stress was blocking Clary's thoughts, she felt a bit of a fool.

-That word makes me shiver- Luke said helping Jocelyn with the dishes.

-What? Dress?- Clary giggled.

-No, wedding, marriage… that kind of things.-Luke confessed, Jocelyn hit him softly. Clary laughed even harder.

-Princesses do not laugh out loud, Clary- Luke said to please Jocelyn.

-Yeah, right- Clary left the remaining plates at the dishwasher and gave a kiss to her mother.

-It's just weird. You, Clarissa Adele Fairchild Morgenstern, at seventeen years old and when you just got a scholarship at Alicante Academy is getting married to the crown prince, It sounds insane!- Clary had never thought it that way, maybe she was actually lucky after all, she had gotten all she wanted and more.

-I know, ok, it's a little creepy- Luke winked at her.

-So, the limo will pick you up at 3:15, be on time- her mother said, suddenly a thought came to Clary's mind, maybe her friends wouldn't have to be so out of that deal.

-Sure, and someone who knows what fits me best should help us, right?-

-What are you insinuating?- Jocelyn asked. Clary smiled innocently.

-Can I take someone? Just to help me, I promise!- she begged.

-I guess it'll be easier for her stylist…-Luke commented.

-Ok, fine! But the King, the Queen and especially the Prince must not know about this- Jocelyn agreed.

-Thank you!- Clary exclaimed with a blown kiss and walked out the door. Simon had class early that day so she would go alone to the academy, she took out her cell phone and sent him a message.

"_**Make sure you look good, you lucky bastard. You're coming to the palace with me today".**_

-_Higher, higher!-_ Aline was trying so hard to do well her dance routine, but on reaching the jump, she fell again.

-I'm sorry- she apologized getting up from the floor.

-It's the fifth time we repeat this, Aline! Are you paying attention?- her teacher, Madame Dorothea, asked looking angry.

-Yes, but I…- she began, the teacher sighed.

-Look, Aline. This isn't just another silly presentation at the theater, this is the International Ballet Contest. If you fail even one move, you're out. You know that!- Dorothea reminded her.

-I know, I'll do it better this time- Everything would have been fine if Jace wouldn't have proposed her that way or if she wouldn't have found out who would be marrying her ex boyfriend that way. She had been so distracted and jealous for some reason, but she couldn't let those two get in her life and ruin it completely, she had a dream and goal. She had to forget about that stupid prince and his tiny girlfriend and focus on winning the competition.

-No you won't, take five. Drink water, sit down and tell me what the heck is going on…- Dorothea wasn't used to see Aline so not sure about herself, she was a girl with a strong character and personality, she had all that it took to win and now she was just failing everything.

-Have you ever… felt that you're losing something that you didn't know you wanted?- she began.

-Yes, much times. Its part of being an artist, dear- she sat next to her.

-No, this isn't about ballet. This is kind of a heart issue…- Dorothea thought it a bit.

-Okay, continue.-

-I know I didn't love him, Madame! And I don't know if I do now, but… I can't lose him against someone like her. And I'm not sure about what I feel.- Dorothea smiled understanding.

-Look, darling. You don't have to have all the answers in that moment, when it comes to love it's hard to be sure about anything, what you have to do is focus in what you do care about now and then it'll be obvious to you, you have to clear your mind, that's how you'll get to comprehend all. You can use all those feeling to make a good routine or you can let them ruin your mind and heart.- Dorothea advised her, Aline got it clear now.

-I'm ready- she finally said. She would get them both, the first place at the contest and Jace's heart.

-_A dress try -out, really?_\- Simon complaint, they were eating lunch at the cafeteria.

-Yes, you're my best friend! This is what friends do when their friends are getting married!- Clary hit his head.

-Ok. In first place: this is what friends do when their friends are getting married at 28 not at 17! In second place: we don't even have permission to do it, in third place: I'm a man, I don't wear dresses!- Simon answered. He was trying to feel happy for her but he just couldn't, his heart was broken and now Clary wanted him to participate in that stupid matter.

-The dress is not for you, fool! It's for me! And I need someone who gives me he's truth opinion and no one is more honest than you are- Simon smiled.

-Call Becky, then- he got up from the table.

-She's in Switzerland. C'mon Simon, please! I really want you to be there!-.

-Why would you want that? You'll have a big and nice new family and new handsome and rich friends when you get married!- he got out of the cafeteria and Clary followed him.

-Because you're important to me! And I'll lose you all after the wedding…- with the last word, Clary's voice broke, she was going to cry.

-what? No, pumpkin, you won't.- Simon hugged her.

-Yes, I will! I'll be locked in that stupid palace like a doll on a counter and I will not see you anymore. I want to be with you as much as I can but you're so pissed that you don't want to see me now!- she cried, Simon felt guilty.

-No, Clary, it's not that. It's just that it's hard to process all this and you know I don't like the guy anyway, he doesn't deserve you- Clary held his hand.

-I know, but this is what I have to do. I thought you understood…-

-That's hard for me too. You're supposed to live your life for yourself not for the entire population of Idris- he reminded her.

-It's just a dress try out, would it kill you to support me with this?- she asked wiping her tears.

-Ok, fine. You owe me one, pumpkin- And Clary finally smiled.

-_Jocie, you should see this_!- Luke called his wife from the living room where he was watching the news.

-What is it?- Jocelyn sat next to him.

-It's about…- but the reporter finished before he did.

"_**We all have heard about the Herondale family lately, but what about the other royal family? Our reporters have installed today at the Alicante's International Airport where we have spotted Prince Robert and Princess Maryse along with their son Prince Alexander getting off from the plane which came from London where the Prince recently finished his third semester. We talked a bit with the prince and he commented that he was planning to make his return a little more silent because he wanted to surprise his cousin Prince Jonathan, but it's clear that the press wasn't aware of that, he also said that he had called him yesterday to congratulate him for his birthday. Anyways we all welcome the Lightwood family to Idris again and expect that this time they stay a bit longer and we'll happily wait for Princess Isabelle too. And speaking about Prince Jonathan, we also want to wish the crown prince a happy birthday today and inform you all dear citizens of Idris this… we've just talked with Queen Mother Imogen and she has told us that we'll soon be hearing wedding bells. As you hear, dear audience, the Queen has confirmed the rumor of the Prince having a royal wedding. Like a fairy tale thing, Prince Jonathan has been committed with someone practically since he was born, who's the lucky girl? Well no one else but Clarissa Adele Fairchild, a seventeen year old girl whose grandfather was a big friend of Late King Marcus, our sources report that currently she is studying painting at Alicante Academy and that her feelings of patriotism and devotion to her family and friends are what most characterizes her personality. The date of the wedding has been arranged to within four days when the 18**__**th**__** birthday ceremony of the prince has been carried out. Will she be a good princess? We cannot be sure about that, but we can tell you that she is a very sweet, kind an obedient girl, so the fan girls of the Prince have much competition with Clarissa, or as her closest friends affectionately call her: Clary. Our best wishes for the happy couple and we'll later continue with the Royal News…".**_

Jocelyn and Luke were more than shocked that they could know some much about Clary, in less than a minute the plans of the monarchy had been discovered by the audience with warning or preparation. So they shook when the front door opened.

-Hey everyone!- Clary said entering the house, her mother and Luke searched the TV remote like crazy people and turned it off.

-Wow, were you watching porn or something?- Simon joked.

-No, not at all. How was school, dear?- Jocelyn fixed her hair and tried to look more calm.

-Tiring as always but fun anyway. I drew you today- Clary said walking to the kitchen and pouring a glass of water for her and Simon.

-Really? Why?- her mother asked, Luke made a sign so she wouldn't tell her daughter what they just had seen.

-Well, professor Malik told us to draw something that inspired us, and I did- she confessed.

-Oh, that's so cute, dear. Thank you!- her mother got up from the couch and walked to her.

-Yeah, she was going to draw me but the teacher said that it would be difficult to draw something so beautiful- Simon said smiling.

-Stop it!- Jocelyn laughed.

-What were you watching anyway?- Clary asked, her mother got pale.

-Nothing very important…- and suddenly everyone's cell phones rang crazily.

-What the…?- Clary was shocked but she decided to answer anyway.

-_You little bitch, you're famous!_-

-Maia? What the heck is going on?-

-_Oh, don't pretend that you don't know! We saw it!_-When she said we, she meant Helen and her, they shared a department, small but cute.

-_Saw what?_-

-The report that was shown like 5 minutes ago! You didn't see it?-

-_No, I just got home…_\- Clary gave her mother a death glare, but she was too busy talking to someone too.

-_Well, now everyone in Idris knows that you're the royal bride!_-

-Why does the entire world call me that today?-

-_Because there was a rumor running around your school…_-

-What kind of rumor?-

-_Well, someone said that Jonathan was getting married soon with a girl that studied with him, but nobody knew who she was, so they called her: the royal bride, and now they know it's you_-

-So embarrassing-Clary flushed. Well, they would have known anyways.

-_Don't worry, you'll be fine! Oh, Helen says that the band has a rehearsal today at 5, tell Simon to come. Love you, bye!_\- and the call finished. Her mother was talking to her paternal grandmother, Luke was talking to his own mother and Simon was talking with Kirk and Eric, all at the same time. Then they heard the horn of a car.

-Oh, hell- she just wanted to get out of there, she dragged Simon to the door and waved to her parents who were still talking.

-Miss Fairchild. Is he coming to your try out too?- the driver said, Clary nodded and they both went to the limo.

-Whoa, this is insane, pumpkin! Everyone's talking about you right now! And look at this wonder! It all looks like that Marie Antoinette movie!- Simon said excited. He had been talking to her friends all the way to the palace, Clary couldn't say a thing. She would surely hate all that attention.

-Please, don't mention it. I'm getting sick of this all…-she began but a guest came into the dressing room, as Lady Amatis called it.

-Well, it looks like what you need is to clear your mind, my lady- said the strange man. He looked like those people who were judges at modeling competitions. His hair was covered in glitter and wore a long fur coat, his shirt was mostly unbuttoned and wore leather pants, apart from many rings and a metallic blue nail polish. He took out his glasses and threw them away, looking like a movie star ,revealing his deep catlike eyes.

-Excuse me, who exactly are you?- Simon asked looking nervous. Clary was pale white once more.

-I, my handsome friend, am Magnus Bane. And I'll gladly be serving her highness as her personal stylist-.

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._


	6. The Promise

-Whoa, it's a pleasure! I'm Clary, well Clarissa, but call me Clary, please. - she introduced herself to Magnus. He took her hand and gave her a kiss, Simon was petrified.

-What an honor to meet the future Queen of personally, may I ask who's your statue friend? - he asked looking a little worried at Simon.

-He's Simon, my best friend since our mothers knew they were going to have us. You can trust him, I thought he would help us a little to choose what fits me better- she answered, Magnus nodded and he snapped his finger in front of Simon's eyes, he reacted.

-A pleasure, young man. Well, if we're done with the presentations I would like to begin, we have an awful lot of work to do! - Magnus advised, Clary agreed and Simon just looked at Clary's new stylist from head to toe.

-Close your mouth, Simon. This may be the palace but the flies are not aware of that…- Clary giggled and Magnus did the same as he guided her to the golden comber.

-You … are in charge of Clary's image? - Simon asked feeling shocked.

-I believe that is what personal stylist means, doesn't it? - Magnus said sarcastically as he examined Clary's mop of red and bulky curls.

-Well… fuck- Simon whispered, Clary hid a smile.

-Yes, yes. You have much potential, my lady, You're beautiful! All we have to do is add some color and styling cream and you'll look like an angel itself!- Magnus assured her, Clary felt a little twinge of pain at the word "angel" she would have liked to have her brother there for her.

-Thank you, I leave myself in your hands- said Clary happily, she was starting to like Magnus.

-Thanks for the confidence vow. Believe me! After I finish not even Prince Jonathan will resist you! - Magnus commented; Clary stopped breathing for a moment.

-You really think so? - she asked suddenly bitten by the curiosity.

-Of course! I'm the best of the best! Prince Jonathan may look as a Greek god but he's still a man, men can't resist an insanely pretty girl like you, but things get quite complicated if you like both boys and girls…- he confessed while looking for something inside the drawers, Simon's jaw fell to the floor again, Clary opened her eyes more than she would have liked.

-Oh, I understand… Do you have a secret crush, Mr. Bane? - she asked with a devilish smile.

-My lady, please! We're not supposed to talk about our personal lives… - she detected some interest in the tone of his voice, Magnus finally sighed and replied –But as we're going to spend a lot of time together, it's good to get to meet each other. As I said Prince Jonathan is a cupcake covered in white chocolate, but… his cousin… whoa, he's a three story birthday cake!- he said, Clary giggled with him.

-You like Prince Alexander? - she said.

-He's a lovely gentleman. He has all I love in a young man…- he answered passing some cream over Clary's curls while she smiled hysterically.

-And what's that? - she asked playful.

-Black hair and blue eyes, of course! That boy gives me heartache every time I see him! - Clary giggled again.

-We'll get along very well Mr. Bane. You can bet that! It'll so nice to have someone that acts normal around here… it'll be good to have a friend- Clary said with a small smile, Magnus smiled too.

-Anything you want from me, my lady. You just ask it and I'll do it! - he replied. Simon suddenly stood from the couch with an angry snort.

-Sorry, I… have a rehearsal, I'll call you later…- he said and walked out the door.

-The guy's a bit moody, isn't he? - he plugged the curling machine.

-He's worried about me, that's all- Clary said feeling a little bit hurt.

-Worried or jealous? I perfectly understood the way he was looking at you- Magnus said, she froze for a while.

-What? Jealous of whom? No way! - Clary assured him, he shrugged.

-If you say so…-

-I do! Maybe he's just behaving so uneasy because he thinks that no one could love me that way… Simon's always been like that…-

_Simon got to Helen and Maia's apartment wet because of the rain and burning with_ _angriness._ "It'll be good to have a friend" she said, wasn't he is Best Friend? Didn't she know that she had him in all the possible ways? The whole marriage matter was destroying Simon, Prince Jonathan wasn´t just stealing his best friend he was stealing the only girl he had ever loved! This wasn't fair at all, not for Clary, not for him, not for anybody! And he had to stand hearing Clary say things like that, she sounded like a princess so much that it made him sick.

-You're a bit early; the guys won't be here until 5- Maia said when he walked through the door.

-I don't care, I couldn't stand that palace! - he sat in the couch, Helen grasped.

-By Raziel, Simon! I just cleaned it and now it's all wet! - she complaint.

-Not in the mood, Helen- he answered.

-What did the man do to you, uh? You mad because he treated you as a plebeian or what? - Maia asked sarcastically, she wasn't expecting him to actually answer that.

-No, he treated Clary as if she was the queen already; making her believe that everyone loved her and making her think that all she needs is only at the palace! I wanted to get out of there so bad…- he said, the girls looked at him concerned.

-I thought you were over her…- said Maia annoyed, Helen sighed.

-What now? - Simon asked angrily.

-We'll talk about that later…- Helen told him and gave him a towel –Now, I need you to help me with the lyrics, I don't exactly sound as Amy Lee anymore- The guys often played songs from the groups they liked, Helen and Simon's favorite was Evanescence on the other hand Eric and Kirk liked Paramore, but they sometimes got out of the routine and played some Grouplove songs just for Clary and Maia.

-Ok, let me hear you! - Simon helped Helen with her voice until Kirk and Eric came into the house.

-Which songs did you pick for today's playlist, uh?- Eric asked as they went to the studio, it was small but useful, they even had a little cabin so Maia could her them all and tell them when something didn't sound good. Simon remembered their first days as a band, they had another member: Matt, but a couple of weeks later his family was transferred to England and he left, then they met Helen and Maia, now Helen was sometimes the lead vocalist and sometimes Simon's accompaniment, it depended on the song they were playing, she was very talented so it sounded good anyway. Maia was like their agent, producer, director and others; she was very helpful and was always the most sincere and kind to them.

-I want to do "_Colours"- _Simon said and his friends looked at him a little worried, except for Maia, Maia gladly squealed.

-You sure? You said it was too difficult for you… - Helen reminded him.

-I don't care, I have to try…- he replied. In the bottom Helen knew that he only wanted to play Grouplove because it was Clary's favorite band, he had a terrible crush on her, that song reminded him about her and the lyrics matched his feelings so it was perfect!

-As you say, master- they all took their places and began to play. Maia told them what to do as she listened to them; she had to admit that Simon's feelings helped him to sing better, he sounded so focused and tuned, it was hard to create that kind of harmony and this time they did it perfectly. When the songs finished the four of them looked at Maia expecting her opinion.

-How was it? - Kirk finally asked. Maia smiled.

-You guys were amazing! - she answered; Helen yelled excited and gave a hug to her friends.

-We have to celebrate this! I'll open the Vodka bottle! - she said and went to the kitchen. After a few toasts and drinks, Maia and Helen talked to Simon.

-So… about Clary- Maia began.

-What about her? - Simon drank the last drop of vodka he had.

-It's obvious, Simon! It's jealousy who's ringing your bell, you can't stand the fact that's she's marrying someone else, and we're worried about that…- Helen continued.

-I mean that if jealousy makes you play that good you would have my permission to keep it as long as you wish! But I'm your friend and I don't want that for you, you don't have to feel shattered all the time-Maia stoked his back knowing that he felt sad about everything that was going on.

-I'm not shattered! I'm just…- but Helen didn't let him finish.

-Heartbroken, we know, we've known how you feel about Clary for so long, don't try to hide it from us. Because we already now!-.

-Okay, I understood! You know! and what the hell? - he poured a little more of the liquid to his glass.

-It's not healthy for you to swallow all your feelings and make your life miserable for the rest of your days! - Maia said, he sighed.

-And what do you suggest? - Simon knew that there was nothing that they could tell him that they didn't have told him before.

-Let her go- Maia sounded so serious and cruel.

-What?-.

-Get over it! You have to face it, we're not telling you this because we want to hurt you, we're telling this because you're hurting yourself for no good reason. What you have with Clary is fine! You're best friends, you share everything, and that's great! Why would you want to ruin it for something that might not ever happen? And since the news of the wedding it has become even more impossible, give yourself a chance to be happy, stop feeling as your life is over only because she doesn't feel the same…- Simon couldn't understand how Helen knew exactly what Maia was thinking.

-You'll find someone else, that's for sure! But that won't happen until you understand that Clary and you weren't made to be together, if you had been… she would already know, but she doesn't and now she has other things to take care of, so the best that you can do is to stop confusing her- he didn't want to cry, though he felt a wound deep inside him, Maia's words hurt.

-What do you mean?-

-Stop this game of "Just do it" and "Don't you dare to do it". It seems that you're on her side sometimes and the other times you're just on your side, she needs you, for the Lord's sake! Not just because she isn't your soul mate you're going to push her aside and leave her on her own…- Helen continued.

-Clary might be feeling so lost right now… If it's hard for you, imagine how hard it's for her! Changing her whole life style, trying to get along well with people she has never seen, becoming someone she never wanted or even knew she had to be. She wants you to be part of it not because she wants you to suffer but because she feels complete with you, ok? She doesn't need you to make her feel even worse, she needs your support, so if you actually love her… you're going to get through this and help her. And I'm sorry we had to break the last pieces of your hurtful heart, but this was the only way- Helen kissed his cheek and Maia hugged him, but not even those displays of affection could comfort him.

_After a long day of chatter and choosing outfits and thinking about new hairstyles with her new personal stylist_, the limo took Clary home. Her mother was a bit shocked about her appearance when she went through the door.

-Where you at the palace or competing at the "Future Miss Idris" contest? - Luke said laughing, Clary scowled.

-Magnus is the cutest thing ever! He has such a good taste and he even let me chose the style for the wedding dress! - She sat on the couch feeling exhausted, her mother sat next to her.

-I'm glad you liked him; I thought you would think that he's weird or something…- her mother answered, Clary smiled.

-Of course not! In fact, I think he is the most normal person in all the palace- Clary was very pleased with her new friend, she knew that nothing would be so bad if she had the support of all her loved ones, but it was good to have some company inside her new house too.

-That's very good to hear, dear. Because tomorrow you're going back- Jocelyn announced.

-What? Can't I stay home a bit longer? I mean I'm going to spend the rest of my days in there! - She protested, Jocelyn sighed.

-I wish you could, but there's much preparation to do and you need to be ready for the duties of a princess- her mother reminded her.

-Well, I took Simon, right? Maybe you should come with me! - Clary wanted to spend some more time with her mother until she had to leave her.

-I can't, darling. Amatis called today and she says that your classes begin tomorrow, you can't get distracted…- Clary was disappointed, but still a question got into her mind.

-How do you know Lady Amatis? - She asked confused, did her mother have contacts with the palace people?

-She's my sister- Luke answered. Clary turned around to see him face to face.

-No… freaking way- Clary grabbed a pillow and started hitting him.

-Ouch, Clary! What the heck?-.

-Your sister works at the palace and you didn't tell me? Everything would have been so much easier if you had told me! - Her mother took the pillow to stop her hurting her husband.

-I thought she would tell it to you…- Luke answered.

-Ah, great! All this time I was treating someone that's kind of my aunt as a lame teacher! Well, it's good to know…- Maybe that would make things even easier, having her stepfather's sister around would help her not to feel so lonely and far from home, maybe they could get closer.

-Maybe she didn't tell you because she has a big pride, Amatis isn't a much open person, Clary, you should go easy on her- Jocelyn advised her daughter.

-Nobody in the palace is an open person, mom… But you know what people says, a big place hides big secrets- she answered sadly.

_Alec was inside his limo outside the palace._ His grandmother assured him that Jace didn't know a thing about him; she had stopped him from watching the TV or reading the latest newspapers.

-Are you excited to go back to the palace, my prince? - asked his mother, Maryse, tenderly stroking his cheek, causing Alec to show a shy smile.

-I'm dying to see Jace again- after almost three years of not catching up with his cousin, Alec couldn't wait a second to see the expression of Jace's face. –I just wish that Izzy could be here too…- .

-I know, dear. She said that she would come in a couple of months, then the three of you can play as you used too-.

-Mom! We´re not kids anymore- Alec said with a giggle.

-Well, you still behave as little kids… that makes us look bad at the eyes of our people- his father said from the front seat.

-How can you say that about your own children? The Queen Mother said that she was more than pleased with the kid's attitude- his mother answered. Robert was acting so distant and hateful lately.

-It's ok, mom. He says that because never knew what being a kid meant- he said, his father turned to look him eye to eye.

-Listen to me, Alexander. Listen very well! This is no vacation you're in! You came here to claim what is rightfully yours, thing that I couldn't do… If you fail, I'll make sure that you never see the palace gates again! Ever again, understood? - His father threatened him.

-Robert! - Maryse yelled troubled by her husband's words. Alec looked through the foggy window and saw his cousin approaching the limo slowly being followed by five guards. He cleaned it a little and when he made sure that Jace could see him, he waved. Jace's look changed immediately and he started walking faster with a huge smile on his face.

-Enough with the informal already. We're in the palace now, there are no displays of affection and you must be called by your distinctions- Robert reminded them.

-At least I can be a kid when you're not around- he said to Robert and got out of the limo to meet him.

-Alec, for Raziel! Is this who you call a visitor? This is no visitor! This is my favorite fool in the entire world! - said Jace patting his cousin's back.

-It's good to see you too, highness. - Jace scowled and guided him to the palace.

-Stop it! You're my cousin, you can call me as you want to- Jace assured him.

-I know, I was just mocking you! - said Alec rubbing his head.

-Well, mock the person not the hair! - He complaint happily.

-Right, sorry. Happy birthday, Jace! - He said hugging him strongly, his best birthday present had officially arrived.

-Thank you- he answered, Alec gave him a box. –What's this? - He asked.

-Something that you wanted since we were like 8 years old… - he announced.

-No way! It can't be…- he opened it revealing a copy of the original "Frankenstein" by Mary Shelley. –Mother of the angel! This is awesome! How did you get it? - the first time that Jace read that book was when his grandfather gave it to him, but then he lost the book and for years they were looking for a new one, but none seemed to be as special as his grandpa's.

-Get it? I found it, thank you very much! - Alec confessed.

-Where? - Jace wanted to know.

-That's doesn't matter, but if you don't believe me, open it- Alec said and Jace did, written on the back cover were some of the last words of his grandfather.

_"I figured you'd stay with it someday, so ...To my dear grandson, Jonathan. Read it until you have nightmares about a huge green corpse and remember every word of Mary's story. Love, your grandfather Marcus. "_

-Whoa, thanks, Alec. This is great… I guess I have a new bedtime story- Jace said with a smile and told the guards to give them some privacy.

-So how have you been? - Alec asked, Jace snored.

-You mean besides turning 18, discovering you're engaged to someone you've never seen and being yelled by your father almost all the time? Fine, I guess- he answered.

-C'mon, Goldilocks! It'll all be fine, you just have to see it from the bright side- Jace hated the nickname that the press had given to him when he was born, now everyone in Idris called him that.

-There's no bright side for now, Alec, you can bet that-.

-I've always admired your positivity, Oh, Izzy sent you something too! - He said getting a post card out of his pocket. Jace took it and looked at Izzy posing next to the ruins of Marmel's Castle.

"_For my cousin, Jace. _

_You're getting old, man! Where's our sweet Jace that asked for a spaghetti bath on his fifth birthday? I hope you enjoy this day as much as you deserve and I also hope that my brother gives you this on time! I'll catch up with you soon, I promise! I miss you, I wish you the best and we'll meet as quickly as possible._

_Give grandma, aunt Celine and Uncle Stephen a kiss from me._

_Love you, crown prince!_

_Izzy."_

-Well, as soon as I read Izzy's words the bright side of things seems to appear faster-Jace said leaving the postcard inside his grandpa's book.

-Let's try to focus on the girl, ok? You'll feel better if you see her as a friend!- Alec suggested.

-A friend? The little carrot hates me!- Jace commented.

-That's because you haven´t been friendly with her, you have to show the best of yourself. It'll be easier it you team up in this- he said, Jace appreciated Alec's advices, but he had no idea of what to do in that situation.

-How the hell do I do that?-.

_The next day, Clary was sitting on the desk inside the palace's enormous studio_. She felt more than uncomfortable and bored, she had to wear a puffy dress even for studying the Herondale's family tree, Lady Amatis said that As the Royal Bride she had to learn and know the names of every single member of the royal family, she didn't get to have a conversation with her about Luke, the whole situation was ridiculous! She repeated the story inside her mind once again: "King Edmund married Queen Linette and they had three children: Princess Ella, Princess Cecily and Prince William, then Prince William became the king and married Queen Theresa, they had two children: Princess Lucy and Prince James… " Suddenly a knock on the door distracted her.

-Enter- she said and when the door opened and Prince Jonathan came in. –What are you doing in here?-

-What a way to greet your future husband and king. Well, I just thought it would be nice to hold a more calm conversation with my fiancée, is that so bad?- he sat next to her, he was holding a little green box.

-When it comes to you it is. What's that?- she asked closing the book.

-Some kind of a peace offer- he gave it to her. She opened it looking suspiciously at him. It was a book, "The best drawing and painting techniques".

-Wow, now this is a detail! Thank you- she was surprised that someone like him could even think about being kind. –How did you know?- she asked. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

-Well, I talked about you with my cousin and he thought it would be a good idea- and he seemed the smug and obnoxious prince again, crushing Clary's hopes.

-It's good to know, Jace. I guess I'll have to thank Prince Alexander then… - she sighed.

-How did you call me?-.

-Jace. Doesn't your whole family call you that?-.

-Yes, only them. Why are you calling me that?-

-Fine! You're such a cry baby, your highness!-

-Hey, I'm trying to be understandable with you, ok? You think this is easy for me? Hell no! I had expectations and plans… - Clary forced her not to laugh, he had spent his entire life locked inside the palace, what kind of plans could he have? – Then they tell me I have to marry you! So let's make this a little less awful, alright?-

-What kind of things do you find awful?-.

-Well, to start with… You're not going to cry about your mom and beg to go home, right? That's pitiful!- Clary felt a little hurt by his words, she would miss her mother of course, but she wasn't going to make a scene in front of the kings as a three year old!

-No…- she answered.

-Good, now… You don't have to be affectionate with me or even friendly, just smile and hold my hand when I tell you, everyone will be pleased if we just pretend we like each other, understood?- Clary was speechless because of the anger so she just nodded.

-Anything else?-.

-Well, I cannot promise you that this will be easy and joyful. There's just one thing I can promise you: divorce. If you feel like you can't stand the palace and it's responsibilities anymore, you just tell me and I'll set you free, no conditions or tricks, you'll never have to see me again.-

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._


	7. The last goodbyes

***I recommend to read the wedding day listening to "Dream" by Priscilla Ahn, as I wrote it listening to that song haha, enjoy!***

The next morning Clary was too busy with her own thoughts to pay attention to Professor Malik's words. In a piece of paper, as always, she wrote her name in big and pretty letters, decorating them as she wanted, but then she realized that her name had much more weight that it had before, she thought of: crown princess, wife, ruler, Herondale or Fairchild?, just princess or future queen? It was too much for a seventeen year old girl, a committed and future leader of an entire country seventeen year old girl.

"…And that's maybe why Clary isn't listening to what I say…" said professor Malik and she reacted.

"Uh, sorry. What was the question again?"She asked knowing that her cheeks were bright red colored.

"Wake up, Fairchild. Just because you're marrying the prince doesn't mean that you don't have to do anything anymore" said Maureen, a truly annoying and nosy girl who was unfortunately her classmate, and to end with she had her eye on Simon, so she never left her alone.

"No, no, Maureen. It wasn't really important, Clary, you must be a little nervous about the wedding" answered her teacher; Clary sighed and tried to smile.

"Well, getting married is not as easy as waking up every morning or whatever" her classmates laughed, but she didn't really get the joke.

"Don't worry; let's go back to business, kids. Her highness' matters will have to wait" and they laughed again, Clary asked herself if she would ever get lo laugh again, with all that could happen. Jace's words were going around her mind, what a way to support and be understandable with her! He made clear that he didn't want any kind of relationship with her, but on the same side he was nice for agreeing to let her go if she wanted to, as the wedding was already unavoidable, a divorce surely wouldn't be. Her phone vibrated showing a message from her mother; she carefully typed her password to unlock the cell.

"_**-Dress try out at three. You must go alone, sorry.-"**_

'By Raziel! Don't they know what privacy is?' she thought with an angry sigh. She decided to enjoy the rest of the time she had on her own, even if that meant to be in class being constantly questioned by Maureen and becoming the new fun of all her classmates.

'What a life!' was her final thought and she tried to pay attention to her class.

_Aline was surely nervous, that ballerina from Russia was most graceful and elegant, yet strong, precise and threatening. _The competition would be hard, terribly hard.

"Nervous, little girl?" asked Madame Dorothea putting her tiara shaped hair clip on her head.

"Not enough for giving up" she answered faking a smile. She felt unsure, this was all she ever wanted and now she wasn't sure of wanting it anymore, being with Jace somehow made her feel like she was on top of the world, and now she was at the bottom for some reason. Losing a boy didn't mean like you lost your entire life, especially if you didn't have feelings for him. 'What if you did feel something for him?' that question was always around her head, at the moment she said no she was more than convinced that his proposal wasn't exactly the beginning of the life that she wanted, but after watching all those reports and photos and meeting his fiancée, her pride got destroyed completely just by the thought that she could've been the one becoming the crown princess.

"That's the Aline I know! Now, you know perfectly what you have to do, right? …" Dorothea was about to repeat again everything that she already knew.

"Breathe, stay focused, smile and have fun. I wouldn't forget it" she smiled, Dorothea did too.

"Your mother would be more than proud" she assured her, Aline nodded sadly. Her parents were hardly around, not even in that crucial moment of her life they could be there to support her. Maybe that was what kept her attached to Jace, the fact that they had so much in common.

"I wish she could see it for herself" she felt a pain in her chest, a sign that your body gives you to know you're sad about something.

"I'm sure she would've wanted that too, but know you have to do this well not only for yourself but for her".

"I've always done everything for her, always" there was no day that she didn't think about what her mother wanted from her, Jia was a very strict and firm person, it was hard to please her. Maybe if she would've become the royal bride, her mom wouldn't have been so hard with her anymore.

"That's good, Aline. Now change that sad puppy face and give me that bright smile I love" she did, sometimes Madame Dorothea was much better as a mother as Jia herself.

"Next comes: She's beautiful and very talented, an eighteen year old diva that loves spending time with her family and dancing is her life. She is the sweet Aline Penhallow from Idris, Alicante! Applause for her, everyone!" announced the presenter and the crowd cheered for her, Aline took a deep breath, walked to the center stage with her best smile, took her position and waited for the bandleader to play her song.

'Well, now you know it, Jace won't want a looser as his wife so you better win this' she thought, the song began and her routine did as well.

Alec had gone to visit Jace at his Academy, when the class ended his cousin had to leave on his own to get ready for his Eighteen Birthday Ceremony, so he walked alone to his limo. He recognized her: short, red haired, eyes like olives and tender freckles spread across her face, walking nervous and angrily to whatever her next date of the day was, they would be family soon so he thought it would be a good idea to introduce himself, suddenly she ran into him.

"Oh, sorry" she said looking scared and ashamed.

"My bad, I have to learn to step out of the people's way. But I guess you're not just any other normal person, right?" he said with a smile, 'Clarissa', as Jace had told him her name was, sighed.

"I guess I'm not…" she looked at him closely for a moment and then her expression turned to surprise, "And I guess you aren't either".

Alec giggled and answered "It's a pleasure to meet you future wife of my cousin, I'm Alec" he took her hand and gave her a tiny kiss there.

"You're… Prince Alexander Lightwood, but… what are you doing here?" she was more than just shocked and that made Alec laugh even more.

"I thought it would be nice to have an idea of what the future king is doing around here, I actually like this school, maybe I should take some classes" it was a pretty and nice Academy, the best in all Alicante and Idris, and if he finished his last semester there he wouldn't have to go to London again.

"Right… Well, it was a pleasure! But I'm afraid I have to go home and get ready to go to the palace. I'm going late actually" Alec stopped her once more.

"Oh, you're going to the palace? I'm going right there too, you should come with me" she flushed.

"Ok, thank you" she replied shakily.

"Great, I'll get to meet my new cousin better" Alec offered his arm; she hesitated a bit but took it anyways. It was hard for Alec to pretend he had good intentions with his other family, but his father was pressuring him so much to take the throne one way or another. When Robert found out about the royal wedding, he didn't even asked his wife or son and decided to go back to Idris as soon as possible, 'If she's on your side, it will be even easier to take the throne away from Jonathan' he had said, Alec felt indignant at the moment and answered 'But she'll be his wife, how can you ask me to do that?', his father snored upset 'He'll know how it feels to lose something that was yours from the beginning'. His plan was more than cruel and unfair, but Alec had no other choice, it was becoming the king of Idris or never seeing his family ever again.

"So, uh… about the book, it was very nice from you, thank you" she said when they both were inside the limo. Alec knew Jace was a bit of a jerk, but not enough for him to release his fiancée the truth that way! He nodded with a disappointed smile.

"Sorry, Jace is not such a hopeless romantic as any girl would wish" Alec had to admit it, Jace was lucky for having someone that knowing who he truly was still wanted to marry him.

"Jace lacks many characteristics that a girl would want in a boy" they both laughed at her comment. Alec couldn't help of feeling guilty about what that cute and innocent girl would have to handle. It was her mistake on accepting to belong to a camouflaged battle field.

"You seem like a strong girl, you'll survive. And us people of Idris are fighters for nature, don't worry about him much" he answered.

"It's hard to not worry about him when he's quite a character!" she was more than lovely, they wouldn't take much time to become friends; he actually thought they already were.

"I'm going to go to hell for mocking my own blood so much" Clary giggled joyful. 'Run away while you can, girl. You've come to our lives on their worst moments'.

"_Ouch, Magnus! You're hurting me" _it was the eighth time that Clary complained about Magnus and his pins going through the fabric of her dress to reach her incredibly sensitive skin. Her stylist made a regretful smile.

"Sorry, my lady" he continued to accommodate the dress to her tiny and not so defined figure.

"Maybe if Miss Fairchild didn't move so much Magnus wouldn't hurt her" said Lady Amatis looking at her agenda.

"Please, don't call me that… it's weird taking in consideration that you're my aunt" of course the dress wouldn't look so good now that she wasn't prepared to wear it, it was a golden wedding dress, far too bulky and full of accessories for her taste, the sleeves and the tail were too long and scandalous and though she had asked if they were roses instead of bows, Magnus had put roses all over the dress.

"I'm sorry, but as the future princess and as I'm nothing but a servant, inside the palace I'm not allowed to call you inappropriately" she said, Clary was of course disappointed, she thought it would be fun to chat and spend time with Amatis, but she was too in love with her work to break the rules even a little. Although Alec would be a great companion, she was shocked that he was Jace's family, he was so nice and friendly and Jace… well, he was a very blonde and annoying little crown prince.

"Ok, turn around" Magnus asked, she stood back to the mirror to meet his analyzing and anxious eyes. He looked at her from head to toe and then proudly smiled, she took her to Amatis. "Tell me that this isn't the most beautiful bride to be that you've ever seen" She gave Clary a wide stare and smiled too.

"Perfect, you'll be the bride of the year, my lady" Clary looked at her happily and heard Camille and Annemarie giggling joyful.

"I hope our prince thinks that too" she said, sounding sarcastic only for herself, Magnus stroked her arm.

"To hell if he doesn't! You, my beautiful lady, are my master piece!" replied Magnus delighted with the result of his hard work.

"And you'll soon see it everywhere on Idris, Magnus" she assured him, but in the inside she felt more scared than she had ever felt, she didn't want to see the day that she'll have to wear that dress and walk down the aisle to marry someone so unknown for her.

_But that day came too soon._ It was a beautiful Saturday morning that her mother woke her at seven o'clock, she went down stairs heavily and trying so hard not to think and cry because that would be her last breakfast with her parents, the last time she would hear Luke's tired laughter in the morning, the last time that her mother would kiss her on her forehead while she ate her waffles, the last time that the sun would bother her coming through the living room's window that her mother firmly refused to cover with the curtains. Luke looked lost and too serious for being himself, she sat in front of him as always.

"We didn't get no sleep last night" he confessed with a sad smile, Clary laughed too, feeling the tears gathering in her eyes to a second of falling down her cheeks.

"Me neither" her voice broke, Luke covered his mouth with one hand and close his eyes strongly, Clary sobbed silently and ran to hug him, her tears getting his shirt wet.

"I never thought this would be our goodbye, pumpkin" hearing her nickname made her think about Simon and then about Eric and Kirk, and Maia and Helen, her mother, her brother, her grandfather and even about her father. And she cried even harder.

"It's not worth it, it'll never be…" she heard her mother crying from the kitchen too, and forced herself to look at him in the eye and smile with our without tears. "But at least you'll have that pitiful and meaningless reason to be proud of me, all of you" Luke nodded at her words.

"We'll always be proud of you, dear. No matter what you chose or not" said her mother joining them, Clary felt bad to see her beautiful eyes covered with tears and pain.

"Even if I have to act like a silly princess all the time? That's worst part of it" Luke and Jocelyn both laughed while crying.

"Even if you have to do that, we'll always be there for you" Jocelyn didn't want to admit that this was their goodbye as Luke did, but deep inside Clary knew it was true, everything they both said to her.

"Okay, then. Enough, tears don't wash our problems away, remember?" she replied quoting her grandfather. 'Grandpa, I hope you knew what you were doing when you made me do this' she thought.

"Right, we have to get you ready" her mother sighed and they all wiped their tears and began to eat, even though hungriness wasn't something they could be feeling at the moment.

Later Magnus, Camille and Annemarie came to her house equipped with all the makeup, accessories and beauty appliances and began to prepare the royal bride for her big day.

"Where's Lady Amatis?" she asked while Magnus put one of her strands of hair in the curling machine.

"She's not only your assistant, highness; she's the chief maid in the palace. She's preparing everything for the wedding" Magnus answered.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Clary said feeling a lump in her throat again. Magnus sensed sadness in her voice; he lowered himself to look at her.

"Anything you want" he said with a smile, Clary bit her lip as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Do not try too hard with the makeup, I will ruin it anyway" she told him feeling ashamed for crying so much, she would be the crown princess, she would have to learn how to endure her heart and swallow her tears someday.

"It's ok, my lady. Camille will do your makeup, anyways" Magnus was never so affectionate with anyone, but he still hugged Clary so she felt better. "Pre-wedding feelings, it always happens".

But what she felt when she looked at herself in the mirror all ready and set was much more than just nerves or last-moment regrets. It was the horrible feeling of lost and doubt, it was digging an enormous hole inside her own heart, 'what the heck are you doing, Clarissa?' she smiled at herself, laughing about such a ridiculous situation, laughing at the sound of her fears and slow beating of her heart, like telling her: Just finish with this! Her hair was tied in a bulky bun and her curls fell to her neck, over her head rested the bright golden veil, her eyes looked much bigger with the eyeliner and black eye shadow, her eyelashes never looked better thanks to the mascara and her lips with a light and sweet pink color, her wedding dress wasn't tight at all, but still felt she could not breathe, her heels were not very tall and still looked wonderful with the gown. She took a final breath, Magnus opened her room's door to guide her outside, she went out and with a last glance of her favorite place in all the world she left, she picked up her dress too big for her small hands and with the help of her maids carefully walked downstairs to meet her lovely looking mother and very handsome stepfather waiting for her.

"Is it too much?" she asked shakily, Jocelyn shook her head and approached to hug her baby one last time before she went to begin her new life.

"You look beautiful as always, my little princess. I love you so much, darling" she stroked her daughter's cheek, carefully so the blush wouldn't come out.

"I love you too, mama" Clary blinked quickly to stop the tears.

"Your transport is waiting, highness" Magnus sounded like crying too, she giggled.

"I'll see you in the aisle?" Luke said with a bright smile.

"You can bet that" she answered , her house was obviously full of reporters and cameras documenting even the way she entered the limo, but she only heard one person speaking in all that noise.

"I'll regret sending her away like this very soon" her mother whispered, the driver opened the door and she got in, she sent her parents a blown kiss, watching as she got away from the place she called home, the place that had seen her grow, the place where she had spent time with all her loved ones, it was gone. It seemed somehow ironic, wasn't a bride supposed to feel excited and joyful on her wedding day? 'Well, you would if you were marrying someone you actually love and if it didn't mean to give your entire world away for some stupid prince and social status' she thought to herself.

The palace was full of people, some of them from her school cheering her, some of them taking pictures and recording every single step she took, some of them looking at her with despicable eyes and dressed as if they were going to meet the kings, well some of them actually would. The gates opened, a thousand more people were waiting there and she wondered how much people could the palace bear. When they got to the entrance, the driver opened the door and her maids helped her with the dress, they did not enter through the front door of the palace, but went to a door on the left, there was a small hall that was crossed by stairs for which they went to a room that had huge chairs, a table, three mirrors and other door right on the opposite wall.

"You'll stay here until the ceremony begins, highness" said Camille, Annemarie approached her a bit.

"If you want to take a look, there's a little window there" Clary nodded and went to the wall that was next to the door she opened the little window and saw the great hall of the palace, which they called "The Accords Hall" turned into a chapel, with pink and white roses everywhere, with a long carpet which she would walk through with Luke beside her to get to the aisle where Jace, with a cute black suit marked with golden runes that represented all the towns of Idris, his tape with its medals and crown, was waiting for her. The chairs were occupied by her friends and family on the left side, and the royals on the right side, it was like a metaphor: the life she had and the life she would have after the wedding. The worst thing was that she was alone in that entire situation, no bridesmaids or groomsman, but her friends were in the front row next to her parents, at least she would have them closer.

"_Ah, Prince Alexander! The ceremony is about to begin and you're not ready?"_ Hodge, the prime minister, scolded Alec, he was watching the report of the wedding.

"They won't miss me, Hodge" Alec assured him with a smile, but the truth is that he'd feel even worse if he attended the wedding, the feeling of betrayal to his cousin would be even bigger.

"Of course they will! Your cousin needs you, highness, he'll feel very sad if you're not there" he insisted.

"Believe me, I'm doing him a favor" was his final words.

_Clary spent for what looked like an hour looking her reflection at the mirror until someone knocked the door and Luke appeared. _It was time

"You ready, your highness?" she asked with a smile, Clary got up from the chair; she smoothed her dress and checked her hair and makeup one last time. If she would have to walk through hell she could at least look cute while doing it!

"I'll never be" she answered while taking his arms and they both laughed, Luke opened the front door of the room revealing other couple of stairs. 'Seriously? This is a maze not a palace!' she thought, she would need to calm her nerves that made her think stupid things.

"We'll go slowly, ok?" he whispered and she nodded.

"Just don't let me fall" was the only thing she could say. The orchestra began to play the wedding march as they went down the stairs, all eyes on them like stabbing her, they got to where the carpet began and as she approached to meet Jace she looked at her friends, Maia was smiling, Helen had her thumbs up and looked more than excited, Eric was about to fell asleep and Kirk was… crying? By the angel, Kirk was weird, and Simon did his best to look happy too, that broke her heart even more, she would miss them crazily. It took just one second for her to be next to her future husband, he didn't look very pleased either, Luke gave her hand to Jace and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Good luck" he finally said and went to comfort her mother. She knew that she was scowling as much as Jace did; they looked to the minister who was a little worried about their expressions.

"Dear family and friends. We've gathered here today to witness the union of two servants and children of Idris in their difficult task of taking care of our beautiful country. Both of you are very brave on taking the responsibility of guiding your people, and we're sure that with love, respect, honesty and loyalty you'll be the best candidates to become the leaders of Idris. Marriage is much more than a long lasting period, it's a bond and it's an immortal promise, because things that are made with true love have no ending, and love is like finding the gate of heaven, is like the light at the end of the tunnel, lucky those who've found it. You kids have been given the task of reuniting your strengths and hearts and make our country a better place to live in, so let's proceed with your vows" two little girls took places next to them holding their rings.

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale Montclaire, do you take Clarissa as your wedded wife to have and to hold for the rest of your days?" Jace took the Herondale ring out of Clary's finger and replaced with a silver ring with a little stone shaped as a bird, the symbol of the Herondale family. "I do. With the blessings of the angel, I take you, Clarissa, as my wife, as my partner and as my princess for the rest of my days" he sounded so convinced and serious about it; Clary wondered how he could be such a great actor.

"Clarissa Adele Fairchild Morgenstern, do you take Jonathan as your wedded husband to have and to hold for the rest of your days?" Clary sighed and looked to her family; waiting for something that could tell her that she was choosing right, her mother smiled and that reminded her the reason of her choice. She took out her family ring from Jace's hand and replaced it with a golden ring with the same bird pattern "I do. With the blessings of the angel, I take you, Jonathan, as my husband, as my partner and as my prince for the rest of my days" she tried to sound firm and strong. For the rest of her days was an awful lot of time.

"If anyone opposes the union of these children of the Angel, speak now" she secretly wished that someone would, but who would've done such thing with the kings in there?

"As you two have promised and in the name of St. Raziel, I know pronounce you husband and wife" announced the minister, Clary shook a little, it couldn't happen that way! She wouldn't give her first kiss like that, not feeling so hurt and with a jerk like him. 'Well, surprise, you fool! You're getting married of course he's going to kiss you' she scolded herself, as Jace's lips approached her mouth she begged with her eyes wide open and closed mouth that something would stop him, to a second to reach her lips, Jace released a short laugh and kissed her cheek, leaving her more than shocked and angry. She heard cheering and claps, but still she couldn't smile and looked back to her family once again, her mother was shedding joyful tears and Luke smiled as always, all of her friends seemed pleased but Simon, he looked miserable. She wished that she could've run to meet him, but it was already too late, she was the wife of the crown prince.

"We proceed to the coronation ceremony" said the minister, her maids took the veil from her head and carefully put a long red cape over her shoulders, it was heavy that was for sure. "We need their majesties and the royal in laws to approach please" the kings stood beside Jace on each side and Clary's parents did too.

"Now, the royal father in law will give his teachings to the crown prince" Luke approached Jace firmly, he changed his expression to a little more happy one when her stepfather faced him.

"Respect and always listen to your elders, look after your loved ones and always do the best for your people and your wife." Said Luke sounding sweet and nice as always.

"The royal mother in law will give her teachings to the crown princess" Jocelyn stood in front of her daughter and took her hands with an affectionate stare.

"Respect and always listen to your elders, look after your loved ones and always do the best for your people and your husband." Clary smiled, her mother wasn't nervous at all.

"May the Angel bless your union and take care of you both on your journey, so you can always protect and defend your country as the heirs of Raziel's crown." Her parents said along with the kings. Jocelyn gave Clary a small hug and went to her seat again with Luke, the kings did as well.

"Now, the royal pledge" Jace stepped aside from the aisle and Clary stood in the center of it lowering her head as the minister took the golden crown that in the center had the diamond forged angelic rune and held it above her. "Do you, daughter of Idris and daughter of the angel, solemnly swear to hold up high St. Raziel's crown, protect and defend your country and its people by taking the power that has been given to you by marriage?" the original pledge would have ended like: 'by taking the power that has been given to you by birth' but as she wasn't born a royal, the pledge ended the way it did.

"I do solemnly swear it, that the angel bless my decisions and take me through the path of justice and peace so I can guide my people devote and tirelessly" she answered.

"Then, in the name of Raziel. I declare you, Clarissa Adele Herondale Fairchild Morgenstern, Crown Princess and royal monarch of the entire nation of Idris" Clary felt the weight of the crown on her head and she looked up while turning around, she saw everyone bowing at her.

There was no turning back.

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._

So, my dear readers and children of the nephilim… what did you think of the Clace wedding? Did you like it? Did I miss something? Did you cry as well? Please tell me, I'm dying to know! And I had a little question for you all, would you like an appearance of Valentine or Sebastian in the next chapters? I hope you enjoyed it, bye!


	8. Inside the palace

Jace smiled triumphantly at the cameras and held her hand, _'I got married, I got married. My god, I got married!_' Clary could barely breathe with all those people watching and screaming and cheering for her as they got in the carriage that would take them to the streets of Alicante, it was a tradition that the princess greeted her people after she got married.

"Now is when you have to smile" he whispered to her ear.

"But I'm not happy at all" she answered, Jace sighed annoyed.

"Do you think they care?"

"Maybe…?"

"No, they don't. Now smile and show them how lucky you are to have me as your husband" Clary snored so she wouldn't laugh in his face.

"What you meant was: Fake a smile to show them what they want to see because you're dying in the inside" he tightened his fingers around her small hand until the only expression on Clary's face was pain.

"Whatever, just smile" she did and waved to the joyful people of all Idris, she had no other option. _'The married life, isn't it beautiful? And it's only getting started, Clarissa! You better be ready'_

_After the ceremony Simon didn't exactly go home._ He was just walking down the streets of Alicante, where everyone was going crazy about the marriage, for other people he was lucky to be the princess' best friend, but for him it was nothing but a curse, watching Clary being forced to marry a jerk like that, he loved her, he knew better than anyone that she deserved better. But there was officially nothing to do, this was what he got, being insanely in love with a married girl who happened to be his best friend, or at least she was. The sound of his phone got him out of his thoughts.

"_Hey, baby brother! How was the wedding?_" Becky's voice was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard.

"Do you even have to ask? I almost killed myself trying not to throw up!" his sister was one of the few people that knew how he truly felt about Clary.

"_Oh, I'm so sorry, Simon. I knew you would be like this… I wish I could be there for you, what kind of cruel and selfish older sister am I, uh?"_ she felt guilty of course.

"Rebecca Lewis, don't say that! You're the most wonderful sister in the entire world, this is not your fault… it's not anyone's fault, and nobody but me should feel my misery…" he was being a little dramatic, but how else was he supposed to act when his heart was being broken to pieces and those pieces to even smaller pieces?

"I know, but this doesn't mean you lost her forever, Simon." He thought that Maia and Helen would have something to deal with Becky's call.

"That's what everyone has been telling me for the last week, I may have not lost my best friend but I lost the girl I love and she never get to know it…" that was what hurt the most, he had always wanted to tell Clary what he felt but he never felt brave or ready enough to say it, now his chance was gone forever. How could she tell Clary "I love you" if she had a husband?

"_I would want to tell you that it's best for you to say it, but it isn't… Clary needs some time to settle to her new life and we're not sure about how she could react"_ why did everyone but him have to be right? Why did he have to be the only crazy one in that situation? Besides from Clary, of course.

"I understood, okay? It will be a complete disaster if a tiny piece of truth comes out of my lips, I got it!"

"_Things are what they are, Simon. This is what she chose; you really think she would have rejected a chance of a life time for your confession? Not really, brother, it would only have hurt more if she said that she didn't feel the same and then marry another one_".

"All that I had left was hope, but now it's you who destroyed that too…"

"_I do it because I care about, never forget that. Look, I have to go; my house mate wants me to help her with something… Life isn't over, Simon, you just have to see the bright side of it, you'll soon find someone who can love you back, ok? I love you so much, you fool! Give mom a kiss from me; tell her I miss her, could you?"_

"Sure, Becks. Love you too…"

"_And one last thing…!"_

"What is it, Becky?"

"_You have much more people that love you, alright? I'm pretty sure that your great adventure is only beginning"_

"Blah, blah. You and your chatter! I think that the cold from Switzerland is freezing your brain! Just go already"

"_Simon's a cry baby! Fine, goodbye, I'll see you soon!_" she sent a kiss to her brother from the phone and hung.

"I wish that would have been a: I'll see you now, you were always a great shoulder to cry on, Becky" did he really have to live without the two girls he loved the most? What had he done wrong to deserve such pain?

_Clary got to the palace shivering and terribly tired and feeling uncomfortable because of the cameras._ Now it was time for her to introduce herself as part of the family officially, she had to show her respects to her in- laws and greet the Lightwoods, luckily she already met Alec and he was a very nice guy, it was good to have a friend inside the palace as all her friends were outside the palace.

"I'm so tired, these shoes are killing me!" she didn't even know why she complained if Jace wasn't listening to her.

"Don't scream! Do you know how many people can be hearing you?" he scolded her, she scowled.

"I'm not screaming! My voice tone is actually very low right now" she sat or maybe fell in the giant living room's beautiful and comfortable couch.

"You're ultrasonic, then"

"We haven't been married not even for a day and you're already so tedious! I said: for the rest of my days, how will I handle that?" she whined.

"How selfish are you! Do you think this is wonderful for me? I'll die trying to get along with you!" Jace was walking one side to the other, he looked a little funny but Clary hid her laughter to keep fighting with him.

"Oh, please, I'm an angel! Actually, my brother calls me "Angel of Idris"! You know why? Because I'm the cutest and most adorable girl in all Idris! Heard me?"

"You don't even get to be Angel of Alicante, you … how was it? Carrot!" he wasn't very good with the insults, what could she expect from a prisoner of the palace?

"At least I don't have duckling colored hair!" she tried to whisper, but it was no use.

"Duckling you said? You'll burn in hell for that!" they looked like five year old kids fighting, Jace approached her and they started hitting each other not strong enough for it to hurt.

"You'll burn in hell for calling me carrot! I'm pumpkin not carrot! You didn't even hear my nickname well!" She stood on the couch to reach Jace's eyes with her own eyes.

"It's the same! The only difference is that one is round and the other one is a little stretched, that's it! But you're right; you're not stretched at all, dear. When did you stop growing? At five?" he patted her head making her feel even angrier.

"You grew so much that your brain stayed in the clouds and now your head's full of air!" she pushed him aside and smoothed her dress.

"Says the one who as so much hair in her head that there's not enough space for a brain!" she gave him a death glare.

"Lady Amatis will know about this!" she threatened him.

"I'm sure I will, highness, but not as you'd wish. Please come down of the couch and put your shoes back on" said Amatis entering the living room not looking pleased at all.

"Sorry" Clary did as she told her.

"And prince, please fix that hair of yours, what will your parents think if they saw you like this?"Jace's hair was the proof that those two had been fighting.

"Blame your dear niece, Lady Amatis. She doesn't know a thing about manners!" said Jace looking himself at the huge mirror.

"Oh, really? I'll show you what "manners" mean in my neighborhood, I'll kindly break your nose!"Just when Clary was about to go for the jugular and declare herself a widow princess, Amatis put an end to it.

"Princess! You'll be out in one day if you don't control yourself, if you don't control yourselves actually! Now behave as grown kids and follow me for the greeting ceremony!" they both looked down and nodded as they followed Amatis trough the hall to go to the king's reunion room, when they looked at each other they showed one finger, only one. The door opened and Clary showed a little smile to her new family.

"Ladies first, please" said Jace with a fake smile too.

"Thank you, highness. Is good that we still have gentlemen in this crazy world" she said entering the room with a giggle.

"Your majesties and your highnesses, I introduce you to your new family member, her highness Princess Clarissa." She had rehearsed that; she will greet each family member and then bow. "Highness, please meet her majesty the Queen Mother". Clary approached Queen Imogen carefully and looking as happy as possible.

"It's a pleasure, majesty" and she bowed, the Queen Mother smiled joyful.

"Welcome to our family, princess".

"Their majesties the King and the Queen" it was a bit boring and unnecessary but the traditions were traditions.

"A pleasure, majesties" she bowed again, queen Celine smiled a bit but King Stephen seemed to be looking to a document more than his daughter in law.

"Welcome, princess. I hope you find the palace as a home and shelter for you" said Queen Celine.

"You're very lucky, princess" was the only thing King Stephen said.

"Their highnesses Prince Robert and Princess Maryse" Prince Robert had something that was a little frightening; although he looked much as Alec they had a different essence.

"What an honor, princess. You seem like a very gentle girl, I'm glad it's you who married my nephew" said Princess Maryse, she looked much nicer than any other person there, then Clary thought that Alec resembled more to his mother than his father.

"Be careful, princess. You don't always know who could be trying to harm you, but as long as you stay in the bosom of your family, you'll be safe" what a comment from Prince Robert, not only he was frightening but his words were too.

"Thank you" she said, 'I guess?' she thought.

"And lastly, his highness Prince Alexander" Alec stood up and took Clary's hands.

"Welcome, cousin. We'll have fun together inside here" Clary smiled at his words and nodded.

"It looks like they're already family" said Queen Imogen happily.

"It's because they actually are, majesty" said Princess Maryse.

"Of course, dear, of course. How much I miss my darling Isabelle, she would have been glad to meet you formally too, princess" the Queen Mother sounded really sad because her granddaughter wasn't there.

"I would have been glad too, majesty" Clary assured her.

"Don't worry, Clary. She said that she was coming back soon" Alec said sounding excited.

"Prince, watch your words" his father scolded him.

"Please, father, she's my cousin I'm supposed to make her feel comfortable" Alec tried to make his father angry, actually.

"But you should treat her more respectfully, highness" said his mother.

"My bad, I've been talking to him improperly outside the palace" Clary confessed without noticing.

"You already met each other?" Jace asked sounding surprised.

"We saw each other once. That's it" Alec defended her.

"You see? Please, watch your words" Clary felt that the environment was turning uncomfortable and so did Amatis.

"Well, the ritual of the first dinner will take place in a few moments. We should go, highnesses" she said sounding as calm as always, Clary asked herself how could she be so good with everything all the time.

"So soon? I thought we could've talked a little more!" said the Queen Mother upset.

"You'll have much time to talk to her, majesty. Don't worry" said King Stephen and then his eyes meet Amatis', there was something suspicious there.

"Well, a pleasure to meet you all formally and thank you very much for all your good wishes. I'll try to be the best princess you've ever seen, good night" Clary said finally and got out with a bow, her legs would hurt the next morning.

"Fawning girl" said Jace like he was coughing while they both went to the dining room.

"Its call being nice, you should try it sometime!" she stepped forward from him.

"I am nice with those who deserve it, get out of my way" he pushed her aside again.

"Well I remind you that I'm your wife, you should be the nicest version of yourself with me!" this time, she pushed him aside.

"What should I be a gentleman with you if you're nothing like a lady?" yes, they were fighting as little kids again.

"I am a lady, you jerk! You just don't see elegance when you see it!"

"I was born in a golden bed, if I don't know what elegance is no one does!"

"Stop it!" said Amatis turning to see the rude princes as they sat on the table "You're married now ,you have to act like a couple and more than a couple you should be a team, all Idris counts in you both for taking care of our nation, is this the image you want to give them? No, right? So just stop behaving so immaturely and try to say something kind to you both. Prince, you go"

"You heard her, Jace. You go first" Clary crossed her arms against her chest.

"Clarissa, you may not be the worst girl in the entire world, just the worst girl in all Idris. Now, it's your turn" both Amatis and Clary scowled.

"Fine, now I'll show you what being nice means. Jonathan, I think you're not the only blonde guy who looks like he's been dyed, there are much of them on gay bars and stuff!" Amatis covered her face with one hand completely disappointed.

"We have much work to do, for now just stay quiet until the food comes, alright?" and she left to the kitchen.

"You're such a mundane" Jace whispered at two seats from her.

"A what?" she asked confused.

"Someone not interesting and completely annoying from the human world, ah right! You didn't play with Izzy and Alec as I did, how could you know?" he was showing off? That was a game for two!

"Well, you're a… ravener demon!" she answered, Jace looked shocked.

"You read the shadowhunter's story, didn't you?"

"I did, it's the most popular bed time story in all Idris!" she answered, if you haven't read that story, you didn't belong to Idris and that was it.

"Well, I bet I read it before you did!" Jace was moody that day.

"No way, my grandpa used to read it to me since I was born" you see? Anyone can show if they want to!

"Oh, really? Well, my grandpa used to let me wear his crown"

"And my grandpa bought me my first painting set when I was five!"

"My grandpa said that I was going to be the most handsome prince ever!"

"My grandpa said that I was cutest and most talented girl in all Idris!"

"Well, your grandpa was a fool, then! He lied to you"

"Yours did also, you don't look so handsome to me!" well, Jace was pretty handsome, but she wasn't going to admit it!

"My grandpa wasn't a liar; he was the best king that Idris had!"

"Well, how do you explain that he had children with two different women?"

"How do you explain that yours only had one and his daughter unfortunately led to you?"

"That's it! I'm not talking to you anymore!" she turned her head so she wouldn't see Jace.

"Me either, I'm going to ignore you" Jace did the same.

"I decided to ignore you first!" That could've keep up all night long.

"And I decided it second!"

"Fine" and they didn't say another word. But started to get bored.

_But when Amatis came half an hour after that, they were both asleep on the table!_ Jace snored and Clary spoke in dreams, she sighed and went to wake the prince up.

"Highness, they had some troubles in the kitchen, I'm very sorry. You should go to sleep" Jace rubbed his tired eyes and nodded; he approached Clary and touched his shoulder.

"Hey, carrot. We have to go to bed" Clary heard him of course, but that didn't sound so good so she pretended that she was still sleeping. "Clarissa! Wake up, damn it!" and then his soft touches became careless shakes.

"… And then Angel Raziel gave Jonathan the mortal cup!" she said sleepy and opened her eye a bit to confirm that Jace was still there "That's what the story says" and she got back to sleep.

"Stop pretending you're asleep, you're the worst actress on earth!" he continued to shake her.

"I'm not sleeping with you, Jonathan!" she yelled.

"What? You… think that we…?" and then he started to laugh.

"What the heck? I'm talking seriously!" she hit him in his arm but he continued to laugh.

"You fool! The ritual of the first night won't be until we have our first anniversary!" he gave her a touch in the nose and walked to the door. "At least I'll never be bored with you around!" he said and left.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so happy about anything. You'll see, you jerk!"

_The next morning Clary was back in the studio, reciting the lesson to Amatis_. She felt like she was back in school, but it was Sunday and she was the only student.

"From the top, highness" Amatis said, Clary sighed and began once again.

"King Edmund married Queen Linette, they had three children: Princess Ella, Princess Cecily and Prince William. When Prince William became the king he married Queen Theresa and they had two children: Princess Lucy and Prince James, then Prince James became the king and married Queen Cordelia and they had a son: Prince Owen, when he became the king he married Queen Lydia and they also had a son: Prince Marcus, when he became the king he had Prince Robert and later he married Queen Imogen and had a son: Prince Stephen who is now the king and he's married to Queen Celine, their son is Prince Jonathan and I'm his wife. The End "she had to try eight times until she said everything right.

"How were you supposed to say the end of the family tree?" Amatis scolded her.

"Prince Jonathan married Princess Clarissa, but that's me!"

"Still, you have to say it correctly. But you did a well, highness; you have a very good memory" Amatis said joyful.

'_I hope that helps me remember to kill myself before I have to share a bed with my stupid husband'_ she thought with a smile.

"Knock, knock. Are you busy, your highness?" said someone at her back and she turned to see Magnus at the door.

"Magnus!" she ran to hug him with her bulky dress swaying.

"Sorry to interrupt, Amatis. But my lady has a dress try out and dancing lesson in ten minutes" he said with his arm on her shoulders.

"Sure, can you take her? The king asked me to meet him as soon as the lesson finished" she stood from her seat.

"Right, you heard that? We're going to…! Wait" her happiness ended when she finished understanding the situation. "Dancing lesson you said?" she was a bit scared about that.

"Your mother told us you weren't so good at dancing and we hired a teacher for you, highness" Amatis answered.

"But, it's unnecessary! Why would I have to dance anyways?" she said with a nervous smile.

"You didn't tell her, right?" Magnus guessed.

"She has been her one day and the Queen is pressuring me to teach her everything as soon as possible, I didn't have time!"

"It's ok, it won't be difficult, I bet you'll enjoy it!" Magnus assured her.

"No, no. I hate dancing, I never dance, dancing is my Achilles heel!" she started shaking.

"Well, that won't be such a problem, the Prince is very good at it" Amatis commented, but she didn't give a damn about Jace!

"Why do I have to learn how to dance?" she begged to know.

"For the Homecoming dance next week!" Magnus finally said.

"What Homecoming dance?"

"The one that the Queen Mother organized for the Lightwoods, highness" Amatis explained.

"Oh, by the angel…"

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._


	9. Being a princess hurts

Jace felt more than bored in one of those repetitive and annoying meetings with his father and the parliament. He didn't even know what was he exactly doing there, they never listened to him anyways, he just had to be there to show them that he cared about what was going on in his own country, but he felt as nothing but a decoration, a pretty face to see inside and outside the palace. _'The life of a loner'_ he thought, he wanted to be a good leader, but how the hell could he be it if they didn't even let him try? His own father thought he was a rude and reckless boy; there was no person on earth who trusted him blind and completely except maybe for his grandmother.

"Highness, not trying to be rude but you should stop yawning…" whispered Hodge next to him smiling jokily.

"I'm not yawning, I'm sighing with a little more passion" he answered angrily.

"Sure, but still your father will get mad" Hodge could be a really nice person once you got to meet him, he was the only one that ever listened to him, so Jace could see him more as a mentor and friend.

"He always gets mad anyways. He's like so bipolar sometimes, but when it comes to me there's nothing I can do right…" it was so embarrassing and sad to confess something like that, he probably wouldn't have said anything if he had been talking with his parents.

"Don't say that, prince. Your father just needs to confirm that you already grew up and that you're a smart man that will make the right decisions, but he needs evidence… and I'm not sure that's the message he's getting while you fight with the princess like a five year old 24 hours a day" Oh, so now it was his fault that his wife was such a little pain in the ass! The question was actually: How not to fight with her? She had always to be against him, and they always ended up remembering the reason for their misery, and had only been four days since the wedding. Jace knew from the beginning it would not work, but this was just was a mess!

"It's she who acts like a madwoman all the time! Can't anyone give me a break? I have enough with her already screaming all the time, I don't need you all to tell me to be good with her!" he was tired of being scolded for not being a good husband, was she a good wife? He was more certain that anyone that she surely wasn't!

"That's the thing, highness. There's a big difference between you and the princess, she wasn't born here, this isn't a safe place for her, you understand? She feels uncomfortable, if you could just be a little friendlier with her…" for the first time in his life, Jace got tired of being there doing nothing and listening to Hodge, he stood up silently.

"I'm afraid I'm not feeling very well, but don't worry… you should continue with your business. Excuse me" he made a bow for his father and the servants opened the door for him, he left. He thought were could he go when he felt trapped everywhere he went to, but he stopped at the Queen Mother's chambers, she was with Alec looking happy and pleased. They were holding some old pictures of his cousins and him.

"Remember when Izzy accidentally broke aunt Celine's dress, grandma?" he said and his grandmother laughed.

"Of course, dear! Celine looked so angry that Jace thought she would explode and then took Isabelle to the bathroom and they locked themselves in there for hours" Jace did remember that day, it was the anniversary of the foundation of Idris and all the royal family had to attend the ceremony that was going to be held in the center of Alicante, he and Izzy were playing as always and she stepped into his mother's dress and broke it, she started yelling so hard that she got scared and they both ran away, they didn't come out until their grandma told them to, Izzy was punished by her father later.

"I'll never forget them for making me go alone…" Alec answered with a smile and Jace felt jealous of him. He was actually the rightful crown prince as he was older, but only because he was a Lightwood he couldn't accede to the throne, he could be both a normal guy and a prince, no responsibilities, no duties, and of course no regrets. Alec had the life he had always wanted, he had everything and yet when his freedom was in front of his eyes he decided to return to the cage.

"You've always been really stupid, Alexander…" he left the room.

_Clary thought that what was happening was only shown in TV._ But no, she was actually doing it! She had to stay still with 3 heavy books balanced on her head, keep her back straight and respond friendly and correctly whatever Amatis asked.

"Repeat me again why the heck am I doing this?" she said grudgingly.

"You must learn poise and grace to serve your guests at the ball, Highness" Amatis said and she sighed carefully so the books wouldn't fall.

"But they're not my guests! Wasn't the party for Prince Robert and Princess Maryse?" she was afraid that the books would fall and break her nose, they were really heavy.

"Yes, but Prince Jonathan insisted to bring some of your school friends so you could talk to them and not get bored, it's a great opportunity for you to show calm and correct" Clary couldn't believe what she was hearing. _'That motherfucker…_' She said inside her head, when Jace said "school friends", he didn't mean her friends; he referred to his idiots and knuckleheads friends. 'He wants to try me, uh? He will! They'll all have a taste of Clary Fairchild!'

"Whatever, let's just finish with this" the faster the better.

"Ok, we'll start easily. When and who founded Idris, highness?" really? How dumb did Amatis thought she was.

"In 1234 by Jonathan Shadowhunter, he claimed to be called by Raziel himself to found the territory of the angel." She tried to sound relaxed, still it didn't work.

"Very well and when did Edmund Herondale become the king?" Clary hated when Amatis talked so slowly to make sure that she was paying attention, it was annoying and a bit insulting.

"In 1853, when he was eighteen years old" she started to shiver and that only made it worse.

"Prince William Herondale died at what age?" Clary knew that for sure but with that weight on her head and her own anger she had to think it over and over again.

"At… 76?" Amatis smiled pleased.

"Correct, so Princess Lucie married who and why?" that was a tricky one.

"She married Jesse Blackthorn, she assured everyone that they were totally in love but then later discovered that the Blackthorn family was trying to overthrow her brother from the throne, their marriage was a symbol of alliance between the two families." Now she was talking insanely quickly.

"A little slower and calmly, highness" Amatis advised her.

"You wouldn't say the same while doing this!" she complained feeling terribly uncomfortable.

"Ok, I'll go faster then." 'It's official, you just bought a ticket to hell, Clarissa' her mind scolded her. "Prince Robert's mother was?"

"Phoebe Gladstone, later became a Lightwood to difference Prince Robert from King Stephen"

"When did King Stephen marry Queen Celine?"

"Wait, do I even know that?" Clary was getting nervous from looking at Amatis' cold and threatening eyes, she could make you kill yourself if she wanted to.

"When was Prince Alexander born?"

"I'm pretty sure it was in May…" and now she had no idea of what she was talking about.

"And Princess Isabelle's favorite color is?"

"I haven't even met the princess yet!" she cried, she obviously made Amatis feel angry.

"Prince Jonathan goes to bed at what time?"

"Seriously? How am I supposed to know?"

"You're giving up?" she said with a devilish smile.

"Yes!" she yelled and felt that the weight over her head wasn't there anymore, she covered her face and fell aside from the couch but she didn't hear the sound of the books falling, only of her bones breaking. When she had the strength to open her eyes she saw a confusing scene, Magnus was on the floor holding the history books looking worried, her maids looked like they were going to faint and Amatis just crossed her arms to her chest.

"Never lose focus, not even while being pressured. Take a break; we'll meet at the Prince's private room in half an hour, get her ready" and she left just like that.

"Is she crazy? Does she know how important these books are to Queen Imogen?" said Magnus nervously.

"Being a Princess hurts" she complained as Magnus helped her up.

"You have no idea, highness. That dress was my favorite" said Magnus watching the beautiful pale pink dress with shoulder length sleeves with silver glitter that he loved dearly, now slightly crumpled and crushed by Clary.

"That woman's going to kill me someday!" She said and went to the garden, which was the first place in the palace that she actually liked, except from her huge and very cute light blue painted room and her comfy and enormous bed she loved sleeping in until Camille woke her up every day at 7 am. For her surprise, Alec was sitting in the bench she used to seat in talking to someone on his phone.

"I miss you too, sis, no matter your sarcasm. Grandma says you'll have to show up sometime, ok?" so it was Princess Isabelle, she wasn't going to interrupt and when she was about to leave he saw her.

"Uh, I was just…" Alec held a finger in the air telling her to wait.

"I'll call you later, Iz. Love you, bye… So, how's the princess life, Clary?" he finally said with a bright smile telling her to seat next to him, she did.

"Trying, boring, terribly difficult… when was your birthday?" Alec seemed shocked by her question.

"On September, but I don't really understand what does that have to deal with this?" Clary smiled to her nonsense words.

"Right, Never mind, Amatis drives me crazy with her questions..." Alec giggled with her.

"I know, but she's the best teacher on earth." He assured her. Alec's voice was something like a drug; it could make you feel fine even if the hardest times, she understood then why Jace was so close to him.

"Yeah, there was so much things about the palace I didn't know, this place will change me for sure" she had thought that over and over again, the palace would change her personality and appearance, so why wouldn't it change the way she was?

"And there's another thing that no one told you for sure…" he started saying, Clary didn't know what to think about that.

"What exactly is that?"

"You were actually committed to me" then she felt like chocking with her own breath, and her body started to shake

"You… is that for real?" it was a little uncomfortable to talk about marriage with the cousin of her husband.

"Yes, my grandpa committed his older grandson to you, and I'm two years older than Jace. But as I'm not a Herondale, I don't have the power to do that" Alec wasn't sure that it was right to make a confession like that to her, but she still had the right to know.

"That's true…" she said with a chuckle. "You would've been a much better husband than Goldilocks is".

"You call him that too?" he said smiling.

"Yeah, you know how fun is to make him get angry?"

"I surely do, I've known him since he was a baby! He's adorable when he gets mad" Clary felt happy with Alec around somehow, he was a nice and friendly person, not as her husband was. She actually thought about being married to Alec instead, it would've been so much easier, so not forced, she wouldn't have hesitated then and she would've been happy in that moment. And maybe, who knows? She could've even fallen in love with him.

"You say since he was a baby? Because I'm pretty sure he still is!" they laughed together.

"I know he can be harsh sometimes…" but what he saw in her eyes was: Really, sometimes?"Ok, most of the time! But you'll see that he can be a great person if he wants to" Alec felt like lying to her, being such a despicable person and acting nice to everyone when he was nothing but his father's puppet, a weapon and a traitor.

"That's the problem, he doesn't want to!" she reminded him.

"It's just because you haven't given him a chance. You just need some time until you can't stop thinking about him… he's the kind of person you never forget" and even harder to forget when you're trying to steal his life.

_Aline was supposed to feel joyful and pleased._ She had won, from 35 worldwide dancer it was her who got the first place, but her mother managed to make her feel useless again, Jia said that she had won over 10 competition when she was her daughter's age, she had her ways of destroying everyone's hopes. But that didn't compare to what she was living t the moment.

"You have mail" her mother said and left a letter on her nightstand. It turned out to be an invitation… to the palace?

_**Dear Miss Aline Penhallow.**_

_**The palace has the honor to invite you to the Homecoming party that's going to be held in honor to Prince Robert and Princess Maryse Lightwood next Saturday at 7 pm.**_

_**Formal wear, please.**_

_**PD: I hope to see you there so we can catch up, Jace H.**_

If Jace wouldn't have written something in the invitation she probably would've thought that it was just a cruel and disrespectful joke. But now she had another idea going through her mind, it was the perfect occasion to hang around with Jace and at the same time make her competition feel insecure. It wouldn't be difficult, the girl seemed most silly and fragile than anyone she had ever seen, and she would believe anything that someone that showed superior told her. Aline had her reward served on a silver platter.

"_Try not to send me to the hospital, would you?"_ said Jace next to Clary while her dancing teacher talked and talked to no end, she was shaking and her bottom lip must've been bloody because she bit it so much.

"Oh, I'll send you to the hospital, but not for the reasons you think…" when you mix nervousness with anger, nothing can go very well.

"You pervert!" even his whispers made no sense.

"You'd wish, if you weren't the prince and my husband I would call the guards every single time you'd touch me" she threatened him.

"You wouldn't have guards if I wasn't the prince or your husband, you fool!" Clary felt like something burned inside her chest, she only had felt that the few times she had fight with her brother or Simon.

"Let me dream, can you?" she begged, because her real life was nothing but a nightmare.

"But you sleep like a bear in hibernation, woman! How many hours of sleep do you need?" she finally turned her head to see him eye to eye, with an expression of wanting to rip off his head in that second.

"Are you calling me lazy?" Jace cleared his throat and answered.

"I believe I called you a bear".

"That's it!" Clary raised her hand to reach Jace's neck refusing to stand his words anymore, but everyone was looking, she changed her scowling for a fake smile and her hands went down to his chest pretending she was fixing his tie "He's so focused on other things that he even forgot how to wear his tie" she said with a giggle and they all laughed with her, but then she started feeling weird, with her hands feeling Jace's uncontrollably fast heart behind his shirt, it rushed since the very moment her skin touched his, she looked to his golden eyes waiting for an answer, but then she sank in them forgetting even how to speak.

"Ok, I think we had enough instructions. Your highnesses, we're going to start" said Madame Dorothea, as Amatis called her. With those words they both reacted and stood up. "So, this is actually a very simple waltz, highness. Prince Jonathan leads"

"As always, duckling head has to guide" she said as they got in position to begin.

"Well it's me who has to dance with a carrot!" he answered.

"Pumpkin, my nickname is pumpkin!" it was like the eight time she reminded him that. The music started and she felt like someone poured cold water at her back, shaking must've been taken in count as a dance.

"Ok, so you first go forward, then backward, right and back again, understood?" they both nodded, Clary thank Amatis for sending her to change her bulky dress for a little more simple one, but still she had to wear heels! She asked herself how not to fall wearing those. The music started and Jace held her close, now it was her own heart which raced, and she forgot everything she had been hearing for the past hour.

"You're not moving" Jace said making her thoughts go away.

"I'm not? Sorry" they began dancing, or well, hurting themselves.

"Ouch, you're supposed to step on the floor, not in my shoes!" he complained

"But she said we have to go right!"

"Your right, not mine, you dumbass!" she felt like in a carrousel, going round and round with no idea of where she was headed.

"Don't call me that, aren't you supposed to talk correctly all the time?" she reminded him, but Jace seemed to be dying on the inside.

"Try to do that while someone who's half tall than you are breaks your foot!" Clary huffed.

"Ok, stop it. Highnesses, I think you do have the idea, but… while you're dancing you don't need to think about the steps or routines, you just let the music guide you and you'll see how it all flows" Dorothea was far more nice than Amatis was when they didn't do something right.

"You see? Like this I'll go to the ball with crutches!" Clary dug her nails in his shoulder like telling him: Shut up, you jerk! But surprisingly Dorothea's advice worked, when Clary stopped thinking about what she was doing and with whom, it everything went right, suddenly it felt like their bodies were fated to be dancing partners, it was like she had been dancing her whole life, it just felt right, and she didn't like it so much.

But it didn't matter if she liked it or not, Saturday night came anyways, and she was going one side to another around the main room, dragging her emerald dress with pearl ornaments and bows, she had to accept it, Magnus was attentive. She looked at the mirror once again, her curls looked beautiful with her golden crown and her makeup was barely showing, she felt pretty for once in her life, truly pretty. And it looked like Jace thought that too, when he came to the same room and stared at her for a long time without her noticing, he looked at what a good stylist could do with a messy girl, she didn't look like herself anymore, she looked like a true princess.

"Did the duck eat your tongue or what?" she said when she noticed Jace at her back.

"No, my careless wife broke my foot, actually!" he said approaching her. Clary had to accept that he looked well too, with his blue suit and crown, it was the same Jace on the inside but in the outside he looked like and angel, a perfect and fair angel, such a shame that they can't make you look good in the inside.

"Oh, you're such a cry baby! Lady Amatis said you just needed one bandage!" she said smoothing her dress.

"Exactly, Now even the devil will be afraid to touch you, you're poisonous or something!"

"You'll be surprised of how much people want to touch me" she assured him, Jace let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, right. Says the virgin…" he said with a smile, she showed a death glare but then she softened her expression.

"You just say that because you don't know the real reason why someone wants to touch you" she said fixing her hair a bit in the mirror.

"Because I'm incredibly handsome, of course" that was his answer, but inside Clary thanked her devilish thoughts.

"Nope, because you're incredibly cheap!" point for her, obviously. Jace mouth definitely fell to the floor accepting that he lost that fight.

"Fine, whatever, you're so lucky, Clarissa. So lucky!" he said angrily while taking her arm to enter The Accords Hall. They walked slowly greeting the guests with a kind and delicate gesture, Clary looked around the room with a little hope of seeing her friends, but of course they weren't there, instead she saw Sebastian, Jordan and… the girl she had screamed to in the cafeteria, what was she doing there? Why would Jace invite her? And damn, she looked so cute! It was official, it was her end.

"Who's her?" she said nervously, Jace kept smiling.

"Why do you care, nosy?" she tightened her arm around his.

"You'll have to try much harder if you really want to kill me" he finally said when they got apart and they both went their separate ways.

"He's impossible!" she said angrily while sitting next to Alec, he looked handsome too.

"It would be a blessing if that was true" he giggled.

"Right, do you know who she is?" she said pointing at the girl who was now laughing with Jace.

"Oh, no, he didn't…" he said sounding pissed.

"Yes, he did! She's here, that's why I have to know who she is!" Alec sighed and answered.

"She's Jace's ex girlfriend, Aline Penhallow" Clary froze next to him.

"What…? He had a girlfriend?" she asked shakily. Suddenly, all his words made sense now; the fact that he blamed her for ruining his life or why he looked so miserable at the wedding, why did it seemed like he hated her terribly. She must've been the reason; he might be in love with that girl, Clary felt a little guilty and out of place.

"Yeah, but it was never something very serious, it was more like a hobby than a relationship" Alec assured her when he saw that she had a sad expression.

"Right, whatever you say, he might… just miss her" she said with a broken voice. _'You can be anything in the world, Clarissa. But a heartbreaker? That just has no forgiveness' she thought._

After half an hour the guests of honor came into the room, Princess Maryse looked stunning and Prince Robert looked more like a model than a prince, Clary was completely shocked.

"Sometimes your aunt reminds me of you, princess" Queen Imogen said next to her.

"What do you mean your majesty?" she asked.

"You're both so pretty and nice, a real treasure inside the palace" she replied and Clary smiled.

"Thanks, majesty. It's such an honor to be compared to her" but then she thought why wasn't she compared to Queen Celine instead? Didn't her own mother in law like her? Well, Clary's mother in law didn't like her either, so how to blame her? When she saw Jace approaching, she remembered why had she been taking classes all week long, but she wished she was glued to her seat. They were supposed to begin the dance. He stood in front of her and offered his hand with his "in public" smile. She shook her head slowly.

"Come here or I'll stab you with the mortal sword" he whispered while pointing at St. Raziel's statue that held the sword, she tried not to cry embarrassed while standing up.

"You would do me a favor" she responded while getting in position, the music started and somehow Jace got more threatening than elegant, like it was a competition, he improvised too many twists and turns.

"What the heck are you doing? I'm getting dizzy!" she said while turning again.

"I'm showing you what happens when you bother me so much!"he said with his face to close to hers, Clary almost prayed for the dance to finish but it looked like the song had no end, luckily King Stephen started dancing with Queen Celine and then more couples approached to the dance floor, still they danced until the band finished playing and Jace made Clary bend a little, it happened again, she lost herself in his eyes, losing every memory and thought in that moment. But Jace shook his head trying to wake them both up and they got apart, they both made a bow and just when she was going to walk away, Jace grabbed her once more.

"The dance is over, let me go!" she told him while he almost dragged her to the table with his friends.

"You're my wife, you're supposed to be with me not with my cousin, people will think wrong about your little friendship with him" they both stood in front of his friends and Clary tried to smile friendly but Aline's expression made it hard to do. "Guys, this is Clarissa. Clarissa, these are my friends: Jordan, Sebastian and Aline" he said and sat next to Aline.

"A pleasure" she said and sat also, those eyes made her feel like melting.

"So, this is our crown princess, uh?" said Jordan crossing his arms.

"I believe I saw you somewhere…" Aline started, _'Oh, no. Please don't!'_ Clary begged inside her head.

"Duh, she's everywhere! She's Jace's wife!" Sebastian answered.

"I know, silly! But haven't we met before?" she asked threatening.

"Uh, no… I don't think so…" she said and stared to the floor again.

"Oh, so cute! She's nervous" Sebastian laughed.

"Anyone would be if you were born poor and not prepared for anything in your life" Clary asked herself if she heard that for real or if it was only her thoughts, but when she looked forward again it was actually Aline who was talking.

"Excuse me?" she shivered.

"Well, you know what I mean. You're Cinderella, you had the ring and you became the princess, the only thing that's missing is… true love, right?" Clary had never heard such a cruel metaphor.

"I guess so…" she answered, Jace didn't seem to be paying attention, and it wasn't like he ever did that but a girl has her hopes. Then the servants brought a little cupcake for them all, but Clary was still dizzy to eat something, and Aline's words took away any feeling she could have and leaving embarrassment instead.

"Oh, it's your favorite! You should try it" Aline said excited while making Jace try his cupcake.

"Just like the old times, it looks like nothing has changed!" Sebastian said happily.

"Hey, don't say that, he's married now!" Jordan answered.

"I'm sure she doesn't care, well… I was his girlfriend before" Aline reminded them. Clary wondered how people could be insensible and make her feel like she didn't belong again, she wouldn't say a thing, but luckily Alec came to the rescue.

"Uh, hey. I'm sorry, cousin, but do you think I could steal your wife for a bit?" he said while holding her arms.

"Sure, just don't flee the palace ok?" he answered being too focused on Aline, Alec giggled.

"Of course not, thanks" he took her hand and led her out to the garden.

"You don't know how much I love you now for saving me, but what are we doing here?" she asked shaking a bit for the cold of outside.

"Well, this is my wedding present, a little delayed but you'll like it" he said pointing to nothing, Clary looked a little carefully and she saw three figures coming through the darkness.

"Oh, by the angel!" she ran to meet her friends.

"Pumpkin!" Simon hugged her strongly.

"I missed you so much!" she said looking at them, they weren't as elegant as she was but still Maia and Helen looked pretty.

"Us too, you know how boring it is to annoy Simon alone?" Helen said rubbing Simon's head while he scowled.

"I have an idea" Clary giggled and she remembered something. "Oh, guys! This is Prince Alexander… my new cousin" she said happily.

"We know he invited us" Simon said a little annoyed.

"Really?" she turned to see Alec.

"Don't thank me too much, I just thought it would be good for you to spend some time with them" he answered.

"Still, thank you very much. You were very nice" said Maia.

"Well, let's see your new house a bit; I'm dying to know everything!" Helen said excited.

"Oh, don't be so happy. This might be a palace, but with its people it feels like a cage" Clary answered angrily.

_Jace didn't really care about what was Clary doing with Alec_, but they had been out for like an hour and he was starting to get worried. There were cameras everywhere and his father had told him to spent some more time with her or the press would misunderstood their intentions.

"Wake up, Prince Charming! You've been like this since that girl left" said Aline.

"It's nothing, I just…" but Aline sighed sounding annoyed.

"Don't tell me that you're jealous!" Jace chuckled a bit.

"No, way. It's just that my aunt and uncle must be worried for Alec, could you excuse me a bit?" he stood up and left, but he didn't know that Aline followed him.

"Oh, come on, Jonathan! I haven't seen you in like an eternity and you leave just when we're having so much fun!"

"I'm sorry, Aline. But I have royal issues to attend"

"That's ridiculous! You really care about Mrs. Nobody?"

"This is not because of Clary…"

"Who?" he stopped walking for a moment.

"Clarissa, I mean… This is because of Alec" he had to stop talking about her with Alec so much. Then he heard noises and laughter coming from the fountain, he went over there and found Clary, Alec and three other people he didn't know playing with the water, the guy with lenses hugged Clary while she laughed hysterically, he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore.

"What exactly are you doing?" they all got scared by Jace's voice, but then Helen shifted her gaze to the pretty girl next to him and winked at her.

"Uh, a pleasure, your highness" said Maia uncomfortable.

"Jace, we didn't do anything wrong" said Clary getting apart from her friend.

"Actually, you did, who are them?"

"These are my friends, they came to visit" she answered.

"They can't come in without an invitation, you know that" Jace seemed to be burning with anger.

"They're my responsibility, Jace. I invited them" Alec told him hoping to calm him down a bit. Aline was just shocked because of the blonde girl.

"Well, you should've told me. I'm sorry, but this can't continue" he took Clary by her arm and took her away.

"What the hell? Are you crazy? Let me go!" Clary got rid of Jace's hand.

"What do you think you were doing? You cannot just invite anyone you want to the palace!"

"I didn't, Alec did and besides they're not criminals or something they're normal people as you and me!"

"We're not normal people, we're royals, understood? And as a royal you cannot be fooling around with anyone you want to, even worse if it's inside the palace!"

"You were with your friends too, why can't I?"

"Because you're my wife and you're supposed to be on my side!"

"I'm not your property, Jonathan. I don't belong to you…"

"Well, you're property of the monarchy and you have to obey its rules!" Clary released an indignant giggle.

"I always knew you were a jerk, but this is just cruel and unfair" she got inside the palace without waiting for him to say a word. Being a princess would be much harder and awful than she ever thought.

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._


	10. While you're lying

_To my dear and annoying older brother:_

_I hate you so much, Jonathan! If it wasn't for you and mom I wouldn't be here locked up like a desperate little bird that wants to fly away, it has been just four weeks and I already want to leave! This place is nothing but a cage, I can't do this, and I can't do that! I even have to ask permission to breathe! (Well, not actually) Amatis is nothing like an aunt, she sometimes is so strict with me that it is so difficult to even think that she and Luke are related somehow; King Stephen hardly talks to me and I'm the one who married his only son, he always looks like he doesn't give a damn about anything! Queen Celine is kind of cold with me, like she's waiting for me to do something wrong and tell everyone they have made a terrible mistake by marrying their "little angel" with a plebeian, and for the Raziel's sake! Prince Robert? That man scares me to death! He's always yelling at his son and Princess Maryse doesn't say a thing just because she wants to be friendly. And don't make me talk about Jace! He's such a little motherfucker; can you believe that he treated our friends like rats just because they didn't have a formal invitation to his aunt and uncle's party? I hate him so much that sometimes what runs through my body isn't blood but pure and very thick anger and hatred! I can't believe that people can be born so cruel and unfair! It's kind of ironical, don't you think? He'll be the king of Idris and he's beyond all bearing! What a good husband you chose for me, thank you very much! I mean, when have you heard about someone who hates ducks? Well, I don't really blame him for that, I was studying Idris's history with Amatis and guess what! The madness is a family thing! King William also hated ducks! But if I have to stop complaining, I'll talk you about Alec, my new cousin, you may know him as Prince Alexander, he's the cutest thing ever! He's so kind and charming and friendly, he's one of my few friends in the palace, and I still can't understand how he can be Jace's cousin! Alec is so heartwarming and Jace… well… he's a lice! That's it! He's always asking me if I'm okay, he often eats dinner with us and sometimes, when we don't have royal stuff to attend, we spend the whole afternoon locked in the library, you always told me I was a book worm, remember? So, don't worry, nothing's too bad if you see it from the bright side. Oh! And also have I told you about my personal stylist? I LOVE HIM! Magnus is like so crazy and spontaneous and… God, he's a genius! I wish you could see the things he does with me (Not THAT things, you pervert! I know what you're thinking, you're my brother!) I bet you wouldn't recognize me if I would meet you after a "date" with him, he's awesome! And yes, maybe Simon's a little jealous, if you're wondering about him, he says that he's fine and that he misses me badly but still he's acting a little weird, I'll ask what's going trough is geek mind later; About the Queen Mother, she's such an example of a woman! She's kind, she's sweet, she's very respectful and she adores me! She even told me to call her "grandma" Really! We drink tea every afternoon while she shows me pictures of Jace, Alec and Isabelle when they were children, well Izzy has always been gorgeous! But I swear to God that the princes have changed so much! But my husband was such a cute little baby, I wonder what happened to him? Maybe having too much pride doesn't destroy only your soul but your looks too! Still he has to be so freaking "handsome", but you can't compare an eighteen year old jerk with a beautiful and blonde little baby. Well, the guys are desperate to know something about you! How long are you staying in Germany? Oh! Maia told me that you should visit Becky in Switzerland, she has this smoking hot housemate, you should meet her! I do not doubt about your flirting techniques but next month it will be four years since you left home and I haven't heard about a sister in law yet! Not to pressure you but… the biological clock doesn't stop and your younger sister is already married, mom wants grandchildren though she doesn't accept it, and I myself want to see that you've found happiness with someone else. I love you, bro; I just want the best for you, as you helped me choose what was best for me, I'm not saying that I regret this, it's just difficult but I'll do it for you all so I don't let you down. Anyways, you should visit my own and private hell sometime! Please come back home soon, ok? Just one day, I won't tell mom if you don't want me to! It'll be our secret! But if they catch you red-handed, it's not my fault!_

_I wish you were here so my hand wouldn't hurt from writing so much, I miss you!_

_Kisses and hugs from us._

_Your little sister, Clary. Now Crown Princess of all Idris (absolutely unbelievable!)_

Clary took that little time she had on her own to write something to one of the few people she could really trust in, she received many postcards from her brother but he didn't say much and she needed someone to comfort her, Simon wasn't calling anymore, Maia sent messages almost once a week, the band was busy with their studies and plans and Clary didn't have a single idea of what could they be doing! She felt lonely sometimes, though Queen Imogen and Alec were always there if she needed to talk, it wasn't the same than talking with someone she meet since she was born. Her mother and Luke called when they had time but Clary didn't say much to them because she didn't want to get them worried. Maybe she was just depressed of what had happened in the party, that girl Aline was so rude and made her feel so out of place, she wasn't Jace's love interest before, that was true, but she had no right to say something like that! Was that the fate she had chosen? Being questioned and fooled by everyone, was that really the life she deserved?

"Hey, carrot! The press conference is about to start! What the hell are you still doing here?" and Jace had the courage to act as stupid as always after the way he embarrassed her, they didn't talk much in those weeks, Clary didn't want to and Jace didn't even try to do it.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She put the letter in an envelope and put the address of her brother's temporal residence on it.

"Our first press conference as a couple, wake up, redhead! I told my uncle to tell you!" he even sounded angry.

"Ok, I don't know if that much hair dye you use is damaging your brain but if you haven't noticed… your uncle wouldn't talk to me even if his life depended on it" she would've wished to smile while saying that thing about his hair, but she was sad. Sad, confused and mad.

"But he was the one who arranged it; he was supposed to tell you! You're saying that everyone here knew it except from you?" Clary rolled her eyes at his ignorance.

"Well, there's much thing that everyone knows here except from me, I don't belong here, Jace, remember?" she raised her dress to walk to the door but he stopped her.

"What do you mean?" and know he was concerned? By Raziel, that guy was bipolar!

"I wasn't born in the palace; it's obvious I can't know everything that has happened here!" and he let go of her shoulder.

"That's because you're not paying attention to your classes, what kind of nonsense goes through your head when Amatis teaches you, ah?"

"Oh, you know… the normal things, I sometimes make plans to kill you, other times I think about posting your nude baby pictures on the newspapers..." she approached to meet her eyes with his "but most of the time… I think of ways of getting away from here" and she got out of the studio to meet Magnus so he could help her quickly for the press conference she just had found out about.

'_What a cry baby, Clarissa!'_ that was what Jace thought when Clary left the room; he also thought that the situation was uncomfortable and awful but she was just overreacting! What was his grandfather thinking when he decided to commit him to such an immature and weak girl? If she wasn't made to bear with the palace and its rules, why the heck did she accept? That was the question he always had on his head, why would she stand the fact of being married to him if she hated him so much? It was nonsense in much ways, and she managed to confuse everything for him! Just when he thought he was doing right, she got mad, and when he was trying to make her feel down she seemed to enjoy it!

What a weirdo! Jace had never understood girls very much, in fact! He admired Alec's ability to hear Izzy's complaints over and over again, it was always the same and he never got tired! It must've been just because she was his sister; Jace wondered what it would have been if he had a sister, he would probably be a terrible older brother! He thought about Clary's brother, maybe the guy just ran away from his house because he couldn't stand her anymore, He couldn't imagine of living his whole life next to a girl like that, poor bastard. But still, he felt bad for her, he thought that the hatred would end when they would finally understand that there was no turning back from a marriage, but marriage only made things worse! And then Aline came to the party and treated him like if they were still dating… man, girls were such a science! And talking about the Queen of Rome, his phone rang.

"_Hey, Goldilocks! Ready for the social suicide?" _said Aline sounding happy about his misery, so selfish!

"Do you even have to ask?" he was too annoyed to try to be gentle.

"_Think about his, it will just be for an hour and then in three days you'll be taking a wonderful vacation!"_ Jace started to get scared.

"Are you a stalker or what? Who told you I was traveling to England?" he asked, Aline was acting strange lately, like she wanted to own him.

"I have my contacts, dear. I was thinking about something…" that just made him shiver, since when did she call him "dear"?

"And what exactly is that?" he was forced to look around to make sure that no one was watching him, if anyone told his father that he was still talking to another woman that wasn't his wife, he would be sent to the guillotine for sure, not only by his father but also by Clary!

"_Well… no, I won't tell you! You're terrible keeping secrets!"_ she laughed.

"Aline Penhallow, since when don't you trust me?" he also smiled; Aline was a good friend though.

"_Sine you married another one, Jace. But it's ok…"_ Jace sighed annoyed.

"Don't blame me for that! I told you to marry me, didn't I?" he reminded her.

"_Yes, I know! It's ok, don't worry… but still, I have my own ways to go… you all should be ready" _Aline changed from being cute, to be frightening to be suspicious. He would definitely never try to understand women ever again!

_Of course everyone had their own plans, and Robert wasn't the exception. _You couldn't possibly imagine the power of a broken heart, he never got the love of his father, he was used by his mother so they could stay in the palace, his father's wife hated him badly but still loved his own children, and his brother… he was the worst of all! It was him who got everything on his hand and he didn't have to move a finger, Robert had begged so much to his father before he died and what did he answer? "_The thirst of power will blind your heart, son. Let things flow has they have to …_" and that was it! But he wouldn't stay with crossed arms; everything was calculated carefully and planned exactly.

The Lightwoods came back just when the Herondales think they had it all, but they were about to lose everything, of course they had to start little by little, Alec would first strengthen his relationship with his cousin to ensure the confidence and make Jace tell all the secrets that the parliament wouldn't let him know, then he would become the princess's best friend so she would be on his side, and when Alexander had done all that they would just need to prove that the prince wasn't capable of ruling Idris, his son would claim the throne as the older and rightful heir and there was no way anyone could refuse. There was obstacles for sure, but nothing was impossible when you tried hard.

"Darling, the press conference will start soon, why aren't you there yet?" asked Maryse entering their room.

"How did you call me?" he sounded cold at Maryse's ears, she sometimes wondered where was the man she once loved?

"I'm sorry, highness. But I must insist that you should be supporting your nephew right now".

"Right, support him when I'm trying to show everyone what kind of pest he is… I've always loved your intelligence, Maryse" he turned to kiss his wife on her cheek, but his kisses just hurt now, like a great and painful lie.

"You really have to do this?" she asked trying not to cry. "They're just kids…"

"Kids who need to learn that you can't be sure about anything in life, I'm trying to teach them a lesson".

"By betraying your own family? You know that the Kings could have kicked us out of the palace right after your father died, but they didn't… why would you do this to them?" Maryse was terribly scared about her own husband, she was scared that he could do something to her son; luckily Isabelle wasn't at the palace to see that terrible tragedy.

"Because they made my life miserable at every moment! I was born to be the king! But Stephen had to be it just because I was nothing but a bastard son! I'm giving Alexander the chance to have something I could never even dream about! You should be happy, woman!" she breathed heavily and answered with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Please don't do something you can regret, please stop this before it's too late… don't make me run away from you" those word had been hidden inside her mind for so long that it was almost impossible to say them out loud.

"Oh, dear. Don't worry about that… you can never get away from me!" he approached and pressed his lips hardly against to hers, Maryse had stood so much things because of her children and that time it wouldn't be the exception, even if she had to pretend that she still loved Robert as she once did. Her life was a constant nightmare.

_Suddenly Clary was sitting next to Jace with the entire population of Idris watching,_ they were all there except for Maryse and Robert and they couldn't start the conference without them, and that was just making her nervous, she wanted to end things quickly so she didn't even have a chance to make a mistake.

"Don't talk unless you're told to" said her husband, she scowled and answered.

"Oh, please! The people are here to hear my wonderful voice of course! What do you think, dumbass? It's my first task as a princess, it's obvious that they're going to focus on me!" she reminded him, he giggles.

"Why would they focus on you when they have an insanely handsome crown prince to admire?" he waved at the audience and a few girls screamed like crazy.

"Because they're tired of dealing with a knucklehead!" she said with a fake smile, she begged to see a familiar face between all those people, but still her hopes were low. She had never felt so lonely and she was surrounded by every single person of Alicante.

"What do you mean? They haven't talked with you yet!" Jace's sweet sarcasm didn't sound so pretty for her.

"Just shut up before I declare myself a widow in public!" her loneliness was replaced with anger and confusion, Jace sometimes gave her advices but then he turned to what she thought was his real self and bothered her so much.

"And how the heck are you going to do that?" he asked smiling; she looked at him with a devilish stare.

"I'll just tell you that if you don't shut that dummy blonde guy mouth of yours, you probably won't have any heirs" she looked down to the part of Jace that she meant and chuckled, he just blushed and turned to talk to Alec.

"She frightens me…" he whispered to his cousin, Alec laughed too.

"You're a shame, Jonathan Herondale! Such a cute creature frightens you?" Clary smiled at Alec's commentary.

"You're calling cute to a demonic gnome!" Clary hit Jace's ribs strongly "And that was probably sumo wrestler in a past life".

"Please forgive us, we had some business to attend" said Robert entering the room next to Maryse, he had some troubles with his suit and Maryse was trying to fix her hair.

"Oh, we all know what means" said Clary a little uncomfortable.

"We do?" asked Jace confused.

"Of course! You think they were playing chess or something?"

"Maybe, who knows?" he answered.

"You should know… or do you still believe in the stork?" Clary was sometimes shocked about Jace's vision of the world.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't have a good relationship with birds" ok, that was just stupid.

"Your last name is Heron-dale, genius!" Jace decided to stop the fight when the cameras started filming them

"You mean our last name, dear" he kissed her hand, she also smiled when she realized they were about to begin. When he let go of her hand she rubbed in on her dress to avoid the feeling of Jace touching her.

"I mean your last name and my curse" she whispered, and then King Stephen stood up from his seat and began talking.

"Dear citizens, brothers from Idris and children of the angel. We're glad to have this little place to talk with you about some matter of our country that we think you deserve and need to know about, please, if you have any question feel free to say it and we'll answer it. First, I would like to start by the princess's activities for the next weeks and months…" but Clary wouldn't listen to his words, Stephen could be so hypocrite sometimes, in the palace he was so cold and serious with everyone but when he was surrounded by his subjects he acted like he was totally happy with his family and specially with his brother, yeah sure, even the most credible person in the entire world would have guessed that Robert and Stephen hated each other for obvious reasons, and it wasn't like Alec's father did something to stop all the play, the story that repeated over and over again, that was what bothered Clary the most, lies! Lies were everywhere! They were supposed to take care of the country and they weren't even honest between themselves, and now she was part of it, pretending that she could get along with a husband she didn't want and pretending she was joyful with a life that she hadn't planned, she felt at the beginning that she could've changed something from the inside of the palace, but with her first days as the crown princess she figured that it wouldn't happen, it would be dangerous to try to say anything. The royal family might be divided into two groups and she might have belonged to one, but still… they were terribly threatening and creative when it came to revenge, except from Alec, he was the only person inside her golden cage that she could actually call "child of the angel".

"Princess?" Celine's voice woke her up from her thoughts.

"Yes?" she tried to smile tenderly but she had already ruined part of the happening.

"You heard what your tasks are going to be, right? What do you think about them? Do you have anything to say?" Clary froze at the moment.

"Uh, right… I… think that…" she began to babble. _'Oh, please! Speak, Clarissa! Don't panic, don't panic! DON'T DO IT, YOU FOOL! Oh God, you're blushing… and now you're sweating! Just say something! Anything! C'mon! Are you molt or what? Oh, you're such a disaster… wait, stop thinking and say something!'_ she looked at the crowd and she stopped breathing for a moment.

"I think that she's completely pleased with her tasks, dear aunt. His majesty has left her speechless with excitement" and once again she was saved by Alec, God, she owe him so much things! The public clapped and she couldn't understand why.

"Our princess is so nice that she's even afraid to talk" said Imogen with a giggle; a reporter raised her hand to ask a question_. 'Not to me, please! Ask all the questions you want but don't make me answer them! I can't lie…'_

"Highness is it true that you're completely pleased with your new life?" she said. _'Shit, what did I do to deserve this? Oh, right! I got married by convenience!'_

"I am, actually. There's many nice and caring people and the palace and I'm always being watched and taken care of… including their majesties and highnesses, you can be sure that we have the best rulers in all the galaxy" they all smiled pleased but she didn't, she had began by saying the truth but at the moment she saw those ice like eyes, she had to give the reporters a reason to stay silent before they could say that her marriage was nothing but a stupid and unnecessary arrangement.

"And how's the married life treating you, princess?" someone said, she couldn't identify who. _'This is just perfect! Now they're asking me about the L'Oreal lover!'_

"I must admit it was a big change, but nothing is impossible… and thanks to the prince's… uh, special attitude with me… it will be really easy to get used to it…" where was all that coming from? Since when did she talk with words she didn't feel? If her mother would've been there she would've guessed that she was lying from just seeing her eyes.

"Will you begin to feel superior at the eyes of your people as everyone else in the monarchy does? Because that's what we all think! " and that was out of place, who on earth would ask something like that? The public began to whisper and let out shocked noises.

"What kind of insolence is this?" said Robert sounding furious. Then Clary understood it was time for her to talk with the truth.

"I understand your concerns about where I come from and where I'm standing now, I wouldn't blame you if you think that my social status will change me. It's going to happen, it's actually changing me right now… If you all know, I was born in a humble and troublesome home, I haven't seen my father or brother in four years, I have a stepfather, and I recently found out that my adored grandfather made a promise that I… have wondered so much if I could actually do it, but now I'm standing here in front of you and yes! I admit it, I'm going to change because now I have the power to correct the things I've seen since I was born and others haven't done anything to fix them, I'm part Idris too, I'm not superior in any way and I'm sure there's much more prepared people than me who must be also helping the country and they can't… what I'll try to do is to give chances to people who can't get them, and I'm going to make my new family understand their nation… I'm not more important than you are, but I'll give you the importance you deserve… and that's a promise I made in name of the angel and I'm not going to break it" sometimes it's better to speak with the heart than with the mind, she would have some troubles for what she had said of course, but she wasn't afraid of that, what was worrying her is that she would lose her essence at the eyes of her country.

"No more questions" said the surprised reporter, even Queen Imogen seemed to be frozen too.

"What a speech, which movie did you get that from?" whispered Jace.

"From one you surely have never seen… it's called _Reality_" answered Clary, she felt like she had been set free for just seconds and being locked again.

"I haven't seen that one actually, but you should know why we never say those things in public…"

"And why wouldn't you tell them what they want to hear?"

"So they won't lose hope in us, you see? If you tell them you're all set for yourself and not worry about anything, they won't listen to you ever again. If you give them small details they will want to know more at that will keep them attached to you, but if you get excited with words they won't except nothing more from you that a mistake so they can throw you to the lions. Too much talk and no actions don't make them happy, Clarissa… use your head" That was the first time she thought she said something smart and he had to ruin it, but he was somehow right, he had more experience and he knew how it felt to be watched by everyone.

"But I don't want them to think that I don't give a damn about them!" she complained.

"If you didn't care about your country… would you be here feeling the pressure running through your veins? Would you have a marriage that looks more like a disaster? Would you remain quiet to keep them safe from their own leaders? Would you try to be happy with someone you don't know at all? …" she didn't answer. "That's exactly the same things I feel, don't you think you're the only one…" was that even possible? Did Jace Herondale have a heart?

_Simon's days went from anger to depression. _He couldn't stand talking with Clary and hearing her say that her life was awful, he felt that he could've stopped Clary's misery somehow, he couldn't help of wondering what would have happened if he had told her his real feelings. His mother was terribly worried when she saw him shedding tears while watching Clary with her new husband.

"Oh, darling. I don't know what else could I say when you already have heard everything" she sat next to her son and stoked his cheek.

"She deserves a better life, mom! A life that only I could've given her!" he cried.

"We can't know that, Simon. When it comes to feelings you can never be sure about anything…" she had her own experiences, she could somehow know how being heartbroken felt like.

"Just look at her! Does she seem happy to you?" he talked desperately.

"She chose to sacrifice her own happiness for the sake of her loved ones; do you think I'm blind? I'm sad about her too, Simon. But she had two options and she decided what was better, I'm sure…"

"Better for who, mother?" Simon thought that absolutely nobody understood him.

"For her people… Idris needs someone who knows the insides of it to guide the people, you should be proud of her! I'm actually very disappointed that you're only thinking about yourself!"

"But I love her… how can you tell me not to be so… shattered with this? How do you see your loved one and accept the pain she's feeling without doing anything?"

"Honey, please…" she was trying to make him understand, but a painful heart has its own rules and words.

"How can you tell me to let it go and forget about her? Why did I have to even meet her then? Why did I have to fall in love with her? Why did I have to know her so well? Why did I have to do all those things if I was going to lose her anyways?" her mother just hugged him and told him one final thing hoping that he could comprehend what was truly happening.

"That was what was supposed to happen" Simon had never been a stubborn person, but this just showed how hurt he was.

"But it shouldn't happen to me! To us! Why did she have to love me in a different way? Why do I have to suffer this?"

"Because, it doesn't matter what kind of love it is… A great love comes with a great pain"

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._

PD: keep that final phrase in your minds ;)


	11. A little something changes everything

"It feels like we haven't seen you in a century, pumpkin" said Eric suddenly uncomfortable for all the looks around the cafeteria, Clary was tired of sitting with Jace and pretending not to listen when his friends made jokes about her, so she decided to go back with her own friends.

"Don't talk so loud, Eric! Anything you say could be on the on the newspapers tomorrow" replied Kirk insanely nervous, he didn't like so much attention.

"Oh c'mon, it's not so bad…" Clary started to say but then two girls stood in front of her and waved their hands.

"Hey Clary!" they both said, Clary gave them a gentle smile.

"Hi…" the girls smiled excited and left whispering something like: She spoke to us!

"And who are they?" Eric asked pointing at his friend's fans.

"Who the hell knows?" she shrugged.

"You see, Miss Popularity? You've just ruined your life!" said Simon annoyed, Clary sighed, since when was he so obnoxious?

"Ok, in first place! I've been married for five weeks now and in second place… those are the only girls who've approached to me, don't weep so much!" yes, those girls were the only ones who got close to her, but the entire Academy was looking at her table, of course, everyone except from her husband and the knuckleheads, except from Jordan who had taken a little vacation, but yes…we can say that those include Aline Penhallow.

"Land already, Clarissa! This is ridiculous! We've never been the kind of guys that all the people wants to hang out with! Now Eric has three girls who want to be his girlfriend, Kirk is followed by paparazzi and I have over a thousand friend requests in Facebook! You call that a small change?"

"I don't know why you are so mad. I've changed your life! Think about the benefits of being friends with the crown princess, the band will gain so much popularity and just imagine how much companies will be dying to be the ones who record your first hit!" she said trying to smile for them, but still she also felt bad for being such a complication in everybody's lives.

"It's not the same, Clary. I might win the love of all Idris, but I've lost my one and only best friend…" he stood up from the table and left.

"Hey, thank you, Simon! … What a whore…" said Kirk angry.

"What's with him lately? I thought we were finally getting over it!" Clary leaned her head on the table disappointed, it seemed that her advancements were still void contrary to what she had thought. Eris and Kirk looked worried at each other, but then Eric just released a nervous chuckle.

"You know how he is, such a cry baby. He needs time, Clary…" he assured her.

"Time? How much time does he need? My month anniversary will be in eight days and he still needs time? Simon needs to understand that the possibilities are over, now what we have is facts! I got married and that's it! …" she lowered her voice so the "school" press wouldn't hear her "I don't like it either, I feel completely sick and tired of everything, but I've already made a choice and I can't change it"

"Don't tell that to us, tell it to him…" Kirk said and Clary scowled.

"You can't expect that he feels awesome after this sudden change! You practically were born together, he loves you…" Eric was saying but Kirk stopped him.

"As a friend, of course! In fact! He loves you like a sister!" they were very suspicious that day.

"I know that…" she said a little confused by their attitude.

"You see? What will you think if your brother got married suddenly and he became the prince?" Eric asked with a questioning expression.

"I would say: Good for you, old bag! It was already time!" she said with a smile.

"She has a point…" Kirk said that like if that was bad.

"But, we must take in consideration that he's also young, Clary! Maybe Simon's just worried about Goldilocks and all his… uh… conquests… if we can call them that way" they seemed to freeze at that moment.

"Conquest?" she giggled a bit "He must even be a lip virgin! He never goes out of the palace! That's nonsense…" but then she looked at them so concerned "Right? Do you know something about my own husband that I don't know?"

"All Idris knows it, Clary!" said Kirk worried.

"What? Is he a gigolo or something?" she was about to start screaming.

"We're talking about Jonathan Herondale! He's considered the most handsome in all Idris, he's rich, he's a prince…" began Eric.

"He's blonde…" ended Kirk.

"And he was the entire world upside down! You think he's still a virgin? Really? You can see in his eyes that he's an expert in the art of love!" ok, that comment only made her laugh stronger.

"He may have slept with all Idris, but I assure you… he's nothing but a jerk! If there was a romance class in here he would have to repeat it over and over again… the guy's a douche!" and just like that Jace approached to her table looking angry, he took her by the arm.

"We have to go, the Queen Mother's waiting for us" he said and made her stood up.

"Can I at least say goodbye to them?" she said annoyed.

"There's no more time, send them a text or whatever…" he said that at the faces of Clary's friends and then took her away.

"What's wrong with you?" got rid of Jace's grip and looked at him indignant.

"You think it's prudent to reveal that kind of things to everyone? Let's see what the news of Alicante say tomorrow, thank you!" he had no right to be mad and still he was almost yelling.

"Everyone? I trust those guys blindly! They're my best friends! You have friends too don't you?" or maybe he just had another demons to share his hell with.

"No friend is true when you're in the public eye, Clarissa!" there was something in that sentence that made her even angrier.

"Clary! It's Clary…" she said closing her hands so strongly that she almost hurt herself.

"What?" he said confused.

"Nobody calls me Clarissa… I'm Clary, I felt uncomfortable when someone uses my complete name… it seems like they're scolding me or something…" that was kind of an interesting confession, but he didn't really care.

"Ok, then. Clary, sweetheart… could you stop being so reckless and think before you speak? We've already talked about this!" she snorted impatiently.

"You should know by now that I have to make a great effort to listen to you because all you say is bullshit! And you're the most unbearable person I've ever met!" she dragged her feet until she got to the limo and dropped into the seat being upset, meanwhile Jace was stunned by her words not because he believed what she had said, but because it hurt him. He didn't understand; why did he care so much about what Clary thought about him?

_Alec was trying to make a video call to greet his sister, but the connection was failing for some reason. _He got a bit scared when he saw his cousin entering his room looking confused and concerned.

"The bears came back home or what, Goldilocks? You look like hell" he laughed.

"Not funny, I am in the midst of an existential crisis." He looked through the window caught deep in his thoughts.

"Since when do you have those?" Alec asked.

"Since I married a carrot…" that just made him laugh even more but Jace didn't bother.

"You better stop saying nonsense and help me! I'm trying to talk to Izzy here!" Jace sighed and went to fix the problem of his laptop.

"You, smarty-pants! The camera was off!" he hit Alec softly in his forehead. Then the image of Isabelle appeared on the screen.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the prince charming! Congratulations on your wedding, Jace" she was smiling insanely, why was she smiling? There was no reason to smile!

"Am I supposed to say thank you or show that I'm joyful with this? Because I'm not!" he answered, his cousin rolled her eyes.

"You should be glad that you're not going to stay lonely for your entire life, you ungrateful little brat!" she replied.

"Duh, we're the same age, Izzy! Switzerland is frizzing your memories or what?" Jace felt a little special that day.

"Oh, no! It's actually wonderful! I really feel like I can breathe in here! There's no maids telling me what to do or what to dress and I don't have to stand seeing Camille everyday… that little bitch, and I have this awesome housemate, she's so cute and nice!" Izzy hated Camille for some reason, she didn't know what that reason was but she still hated her. And now Jace was jealous of his lucky cousins again.

"You won't have to worry about her anymore, Iz. She's now the maid of Jace's wife" Alec winked at her.

"Oh, right! The new princess! How's her? Is she pretty? What's her name? I want to meet her! No wait! … Does she like ducks?" she said that sounding nervous.

"She does! It's terrible!" said Jace.

"No, she doesn't! Or at least we don't know… she's not as bad as Jace thinks…" Alec said; Izzy bit her lip then.

"That doesn't sound fairytale -like to me" she answered, Jace sighed.

"That's because it isn't fairytale- like, Iz. I was supposed to see grandma when I got from school… I have to go, sorry, nice to see you…" he said that sounding terribly sad.

"Oh, ok! Tell her I said hello ok? I love you!" she said when she saw him walking out the door. "Why do I have the feeling that father has something to deal with all this?"

"Stop blaming father about everything, Isabelle!" Alec scolded his sister.

"How dumb you think I am, Alexander Lightwood? You want me to repeat the reason why I didn't go back to the palace?" she started to get angry.

"You've told me a thousand times! You didn't want to be a part of Father's plans…" Alec said ashamed.

"But it looks like you do… she isn't as bad as Jace thinks? Since when are you a traitor, Alec? Since when are you a cheater?" now she was just disappointed and hurt.

"I'm not doing that, Izzy! I'm trying to help father!" he defended himself.

"No, you're not! You're turning your back on your own family; you're hurting your grandmother ... your own mother ... and your cousin who was always like a brother to us, who grew up with Jace, uh? Who were the ones that shared their entire life with him? And now you let father use you like this? Where is your pride, Alec? Where is your heart?" it was hard to hear your little sister say those words.

"You should be glad that I'm not father's side…" Alec knew it was wrong, but still blood is blood.

"I'll be glad when you're in the good side, Alec! I don't even understand why are you doing this? You love our family… or at least that's what I thought"

"Of course I do, Isabelle!" now it was him who was mad.

"Then why the heck are you plotting an overthrow?!"

"Because other ways father will never accept me! You get that?" Izzy sighed tired about her troublesome brother.

"Alec, doing this you won't make that father like you more, ok? You're his first child! He's going to love you no matter you like boys or girls or blueberries or whatever!" Izzy had always tried to make her brother understand that he wasn't a mistake of nature or nothing more, now she had to convince him that their own parents loved him.

"It's not that easy! You know how he is…. He thinks I've never given him a reason to be proud of me … when all my life I've tried to be perfect only for him" Alec constantly wondered why his father was never pleased with him.

"Well, this isn't going to make anyone proud either. This is going to be a complete mess, Alexander, and you'll be in the center of it, you understand me? Free yourself from father before it's too late!" she said that like begging her brother to see the light, but Alec was only starting to get blind.

"It already began, Izzy. There's nothing I can do, don't you see I'm the victim too? If father wants to betray his own brother… think about what he could do with me or with mother! I'm trying to protect you all!" he assured her.

"By throwing Jace and his family to the lions? I think I'll give you a dictionary for your next birthday, so you can have a better definition of what "pride" and "justice" mean… I've never been so disappointed at you, Alec…" and the call ended just like that. Alec felt so pressured all the time; he couldn't make anyone happy…

He got out of his room and when he walked to the hall he ran into someone else, he recognized him as Clary's stylist, but he had never realized how handsome he was, he started to breathe heavily with wide opened eyes and his heart seemed to skip a beat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, highness. I didn't know you where here…" he said with a gentle and tender smile, Alec tried to smile as well but he was just stunned.

"No problem, eh…"

"Magnus Bane, highness. But you can call me Magnus if you wish" maybe Alec had to stop worrying about others so much and start focusing on his own happiness.

'_Such a motherfucker! We have to see grandma he said! Where the hell is he then?'_ Clary didn't know which one was angrier, herself or her mind. Jace was just an idiot at her eyes.

"You seem a little stressed, princess. Is everything ok?" Queen Imogen asked while looking at her granddaughter.

"Oh, of course, your majesty. I'm just wondering where Jace is…" she said with a smile.

"I believe he told me he was going to meet Alec for a moment…" she replied.

"Alec? That little…" Clary realized what was she about to say "… prince, he's such a cute boy, isn't he? Always so playful… and close to his cousin" Clary dug her nails in the fabric of the dress, she was completely annoyed.

"Sorry, I'm late, grandma. We were talking to Izzy, she said hi" Jace sat next to the Queen and she held his hand.

"Oh, our little Isabelle. Is she alright?" she asked as any other sweet and caring grandmother would do.

"Of course she is majesty! She's a strong girl, a fighter for nature" he assured her. "Anyways, what were you talking about?" he asked looking at Clary; she showed him only one finger when their grandmother wasn't looking.

"Little Clary was saying how cute you are!" she patted Clary's arm, she blushed "She made me remember those old times when you used to sing and dance for me, honey" then she stroked Jace's cheek, he also blushed. Grandma's always have their ways to make everything uncomfortable.

"I didn't say that!" Clary defended herself.

"Well, I didn't use to do that either!" replied Jace.

"Hey, I tried to cover my mistakes first!" she said.

"I did it second!" but they wouldn't fight with grandma watching.

"Oh, I see… you need some time to talk, don't you? Stay here as long as you want, we'll meet at dinner time!" she winked at them both and got out of the room, they started complaining.

"But grandma these are your…! Chambers…" began Jace but it was already too late. After a while, he gave up and tried to fix things "Why are you so mean with me? " Of course, he had his own ways to fix things.

"I'm the one who's being mean, really?" Clary couldn't believe what she heard. "It was you who dragged me out of the cafeteria!"

"I had to stop you from saying something else!" he faced her though he knew he didn't have to, Clary's eyes had a strange effect in him.

"But there's more gentle and easier ways to do it!" she scowled. Jace took a deep breath and finally pushed himself to do something he never thought he would do.

"I'm sorry, ok?" he sounded not so sincere at first, but then Clary looked at him in the eye, so he took her hand so she knew he meant it. Clary felt something weird when his skin touched hers, but it didn't feel wrong, it was just new… and kind of nice. "I'm not the Jace you think I am, really… you've… just seen the worst of me…"

"W-What? You…. Is that for real?" she didn't dare to take her hand away from his.

"Yes, I know I can be a bit harsh on you sometimes, but I'm just trying to make it easier, you know?" he smiled sadly "You may think that Alec's the best when you need some help with the life at the palace, and maybe he is but… I know better than anyone what it feels to be trapped somewhere you don't want to be…" Jace didn't seem like himself at all, he sounded so honest and sweet. Clary wondered where was her husband and what had he done with him?

"I never said I felt trapped…" she looked at him trying to figure out if he felt the same connection she felt, maybe he did.

"You feel trapped when you don't have those you love with you in a certain place and I perfectly understand that…" he assured him, and while watching him smile she realized that he could actually have a heart after all.

"There's no way you can know me so much…" she decided to stop looking at him or she would faint.

"Well, help me know you better then. This is obviously wrong, why don't we try to make it better somehow?" he asked sounding a bit excited, she smiled.

"Only if you do the same. Just say anything that comes to your mind and I'll reply! " she faced him feeling joyful, maybe her progress with Simon was void but her progress with Jace was just starting.

"Ok… I'll tell you that… I've only had one pet in my whole life, it was a falcon, I don't really like the way he left this world but…I spent a great time with him, that's it! Your turn" Clary was amazed by his honesty and she decided to do the same.

"I've never had a pet actually, but I'll tell you a little secret of mine… The first time I got drunk was at thirteen with my mother's liquor" she said with red cheeks but still with a bright smile.

"Oh, you're such a bratty girl! I don't actually drink too much… I'm a little allergic to some kinds of alcohol so…" he rolled his eyes, what a confession! He couldn't be much of a party guy with those allergies.

"I'm allergic to pepper! Believe me you have nothing to be ashamed of…" suddenly they seemed like best friends, it's amazing what 5 minutes of good intentions can do with people.

"Of course there's something I have to be ashamed of…" he said like reminding her something.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Being your husband" he winked at her, in other occasion she would've punched him for sure, but now she just giggled as well.

"You can be sure that being your wife isn't precisely something to be proud of either" they were both smiling though their words weren't really gentle.

"Fine, it was a pleasure to hold a calm conversation with you for a moment. I must go…" Clary realized that they were still holding each other's hands; she got scared and took her hand away from his.

"I liked it too, we should do it more often…" Clary thought of how bad that sounded "Talking a bit I mean!"

"You pervert… hold your horses, you still need to improve so many things so you can have the whole package!" he stood from the couch and went to the door.

"The same jerk as always" she said with a sigh, maybe he couldn't change Jace from night to morning but she surely began to see him in a different way that day, if you know what I mean…

_Mrs. Lewis didn't know what to do with her son anymore._ She had talked to her daughter has she knew better what was happening to Simon, he felt completely miserable, after all the first heartbreak is the most painful one, and it is even worse if you've had one only love since you were a kid. She had though that Simon's love for Clary wasn't something so serious but while looking at him like that she realized that his feelings were true and strong.

"Hey, you haven't had a rehearsal in a long time, what happened to the guys, uh?" she said trying to distract him a bit.

"Helen had something like a business trip and Maia offered to go with her, we can't practice without them…" he said looking at the floor, she wondered how much thing could he be thinking, maybe he already was making a plan to kill himself.

"Well, you should hang out more time with your friends, before you didn't want to be at home at all and now you don't want to go out…" she stroked Simon's cheek.

"What's the point, mom? My problems won't stay at home if I go out, they follow me wherever I go…" he was too depressed for a seventeen year old boy.

"I know, dear, but I think maybe you should clear your mind so you can forget about… you know who…"

"Mother, she's not Lord Voldemort just say her name!" he sighed annoyed.

"She's not… who?" It was a start; if she didn't understand what he was talking about it was a good sign.

"Never mind, I won't try to make you believe I'm ok… but just stop worrying about me so much…" then his phone rang showing his sister's name. "And start worrying about your daughter. ..What's up, Becks?"

"_Hey, baby brother! How's your teenage depression doing?_"

"None of your business, Rebecca!"

"_You're still feeling bad, aren't you? Well, it doesn't really matter! I've got news for you, Simon… Oh! And for mom too, put me on speaker!" _he did it "_Ok, so listen to me very well… I'm going back home!"_ she said excited.

"What? Oh dear, please don't tell me you failed the final exam!" her mother was about to have a panic attack.

"_Of course not, mother! I actually wouldn't go back if I hadn't passed the exam! The thing is that the semester is over for now; I've been away for four years! And as I have some money I probably won't need any more… I decided to visit you two, how about that?"_ Simon thought it was somehow relieving, if Becky came back home she would spend time with her mother and him, that way their mom wouldn't be so concerned about him and he would have a shoulder to cry on.

"_That's great, darling! But you really think you don't need that money?"_ why did she have to see always the worse part of everything? That's what a mother does! They have to pay attention to every detail.

"_No, mom. And if I need it later I can make it on my own, don't worry! I thought you would be happy about it…"_ now she sounded disappointed.

"We are, Becks! We really are; it'll be so good to have you back! Clary… Clary will be… very happy too" he forgot about his best friend being the crown princess, it was great news and Clary wouldn't be there to see her.

"… _I'm sure she will, oh! And guess what? My housemate, Isabelle, is also form Idris and she says she would be glad to visit her family too! In fact, she said that she needed to visit her family badly, maybe she's just homesick…"_

"Isabelle? Like the princess?" their mother asked.

"_Yeah, funny right? It's like with Jonathan and the crown prince… nowadays people are not so creative with the names of their children! But there's no way she could be the princess…"_

"How can you be so sure?" Simon smiled at impossible thoughts.

"_Duh! Her name is Isabelle Trueblood! And she's a year younger than the princess! And talking about her… who knows where the hell could she be? I heard that Prince Alexander returned to Alicante but what about his sister?"_

"I don't really know, Becks. And I don't really care either! Luckily we still have a Lightwood outside Idris; the royalty is nothing but a mess…" Simon had his reasons to hate everyone with royal blood.

"_You already sound as dramatic as a girl! Don't try to speak for Clary, bro! It's creepy!" _his sister laughed.

"Shut up!" he didn't want to keep smiling, he was supposed to be mad, but Becky had her ways to make everything seem better.

"I_ heard you laughing! Point for me! Don't worry, bro, the cavalry is on the way! Oh, I miss you so much, little brat! I can't wait_ _to pinch your cheeks like Aunt Josephine used to do!"_ Simon rolled his eyes at that memory.

"Don't even remind me about her! If the woman wanted to play with my cheeks she shouldn't put acrylic nails on!" Becky chuckled too.

"It'll be good for my children to meet again" his mother smiled.

"_You can bet that! So… little Simon, if you don't want to change the way you see things, I'll help you do it! And who knows who else could get in the way?"_ that was kind of confusing and suspicious.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Becky!" he told her.

"_Yeah, yeah! Since when are you so boring? I think you're up for a change, Simon! And I'll do whatever I have to do to see that silly joyful expression of yours we all love so much!"_

"Yeah, sure. I bet you'll give up in two days!"

"_Be ready, baby brother. Cause I sense that something big is coming for all of us…_" and talking about Simon's hate for the royalty, maybe he just had to meet someone who belong to it to change his mind… and maybe the way he felt.

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._

Ok, so, did this chapter answer your questions? I'll give you a clue… In what universe wouldn't Jace and Clary made to be together? Of course it's a Clace story, people! I love the Clace, haha! So don't worry… another doubt I think most of you have is if Jace will ease up on Clary? I think rather the question is if Clary will ease up on Jace! Us women are very proud creatures, and men are very dependant! (Sorry, it's the truth!) Well, I'm also going to try harder on the Malec thing, I love those two also! But keep in mind that Robert has a wicked and cruel plan on his hands and Alec is his tool, and also remember! That Aline is an important character in the story so… don't you relax so much yet, we haven't seen the last of her! And lastly, get ready for some Sizzy, and some of Jordan and Maia (I don't really know the name of that ship, but I also love them!) and also a tinny but still great surprise for the royal family. I'll thank you for following my story so loving and caring the way you do, I love your comments and doubts, it makes me feel like I'm doing a good work! And I'm so pleased that you like it, and I'm sorry if you have to wait too much for the romance but that's just the way I thought things would happen! But still thank you. Until the next chapter, my nephilims! Bye!


	12. What if?

"Princess? … Princess!" Queen Celine called her daughter in law impatiently; Amatis wanted to die in that second so badly. The Queen hated being ignored but Clary couldn't know that, she was more worried about her own thoughts and feelings than in any thing her mother in law could say. She felt weird, but she couldn't say if it was in the good or bad way, after that day when Jace had opened himself a bit with her she couldn't stop thinking about him! What secrets could he have? What things did he hate? What things did he like? What was his life like? Did he really dislike her so much? It wasn't fair that she had so many doubts about him! She didn't want to have them! She didn't want to care about him! Celine finally got angry and made a strong sound when her hand impacted with the desk.

"Oh, God. Sorry!" said Clary shaking in fright. Celine had a death glare reflected in her face, but then her eyes turned to meet Amatis.

"_Well thought_ I believe you said?" she scolded her, but still her voice had the same soft tone as always.

"Her highness has a little lack of attention, but I'm sure it's because of her rich imagination" Amatis defended them both.

"I hope you use those wonderful thoughts of yours to focus on your country …" She sighed angrily and closed her agenda. "This meeting will continue when the princess is correctly prepared… and the next time, Lady Amatis, bring her to me when she's ready for sure, I don't want another of your precious little experiments, this is real work" the Queen could be very frightening when she needed and wanted to.

"Yes, majesty. I'm very sorry" Clary felt bad for causing troubles to Amatis, but she was more than relieved to be out of the Queen's chambers.

"I'm so sorry, majesty. I won't cause you no more trouble, excuse me…" she stood up and made a bow, then she turned to the door and left. She was thinking about going to her room and calling Simon to catch up, or maybe going to Alec's room and beg him to show some pictures of her childhood to her, but all her plans stopped when she heard the soft melody coming from the music room, she didn't visit that section of the palace often but she felt swept out to it when the delicate musical notes reached her ears. She poked her head through the open door, and was not surprised to see that it really was her own husband who reproduced those wonderful sounds. _'Really? What about the tireless work you always say you do for your people? Does this apply to that case?' _she thought furiously but still decided to enter.

"What are you doing, Rapunzel?" she sat next to him. Suddenly he stopped playing the piano and scowled at her

"Great, you've cut my inspiration into pieces and those pieces into more pieces… Rapunzel, you said? Wasn't it Goldilocks?" arranged the sheets again without giving importance to his guest.

"Yeah, it became boring when everyone started to use it. I had to look for another one" she realized how close she was to him, so she got a bit apart from him.

"Well, Rapunzel doesn't make much sense to me…" he analyzed the music sheet carefully, he had been using his free time to practice that single song, and he couldn't manage to make it sound as beautiful as it was supposed to.

"You don't make much sense to me… so it's perfect!" said Clary with a sarcastic smile.

"If you came here to importune me as you always do, you can take your little behind out of here by yourself before I do it" he didn't say that as a threaten, so Clary didn't get sacred or mad about it.

"Not really. It's kind of a project for class, you see? I want to see how jerks behave in their natural environment…" she hit his arm softly.

" One sentence, two words: Get lost" he said with not much of the excitement he had when he bothered her. Clary had to admit it, she was worried about that.

"Oh, who could've said it? The foolish Crown Prince can actually count!" she laughed about that but Jace was still a bit uncomfortable, she decided to make it easier "Hey, you're pretty good… I just wanted to hear some more" Jace immediately turned to see her eye to eye and both of their hearts began to rush.

"Y-You really think so?" that was strange, Jace never hesitated to speak.

"Yes, I won't say a word if you don't want to… I just want to listen to it… Prove me that you do have talent for this, ok? Leave me speechless!" she said encouraging him, it would be not so difficult if he took it as a challenge, or just something to make Clary feel embarrassed.

"Of course I will! I could kill you with astonishment from just blinking" he stretched his back taking a deep breath and started playing again. It was a simple melody with gentle sound and safe, but it was beautiful. It was fantastic to the point of making the heart of Clary felt warm and happy to be there, at that very moment with Jace. More natural it felt, it felt good to hear that Jace could play such sweet and adorable notes, you could tell he loved playing, he did it slowly and delicately, was further evidence that he had something very pure and beautiful hidden behind the apparent arrogance and pride. Jace seemed so normal at that moment, she knew that this was the time when he could stop thinking and start feeling, replacing his tortured mind for his heart. Clary had that ability to know when someone adored doing something.

The music stopped and just for a second their eyes met sending a strong shock through their bodies, it was paralyzing and they stopped breathing. His hands began to sweet and Clary felt like chocking with the air trapped in her lungs, but she didn't give in, she didn't want to stop looking at his eyes, she wanted to get forever lost in them, and Jace did so. He started wondering what would happen if he made a move, what if his skin met hers once again. Would he feel again that connection he felt when he kissed her cheek for the first time? Would it be the same like all those other times that they had touched each other without wanting to? He just wanted to try.

"That was great…" but she stopped it, those emotions and that so tense but still lovely atmosphere. She decided to put an end to it before the situation changed into something she didn't want.

"Thank you… but I still have to practice a bit more…" he passed a hand trough his unusually messy hair.

"Well, I can tell for sure that you're going the right way" she said with a gentle smile, he smiled too.

"Not really. I'm actually so wrong right now, you wouldn't believe it…" but he didn't refer to music that time. It was something much stronger; it was that sensation building up inside him.

"_You're going where? Have you gone out of your mind, Aline Penhallow?" _ But it looked like the one who was going crazy was Jia; she started to scream just when Aline told her she planned to go to London for a few days.

"I already told you, mama. It's a trip for rehearsing; all my mates are going to England too! You can talk to Madame Dorothea if you want to!" she wouldn't beg for sure, her mother didn't deserve to see her begging, no one did.

"You just came back from Beijing and now you want to leave again? Hell no, miss! You're staying here to do your pretty little rehearsals with or without Dorothea! You think I don't know how distracted you get when you go to unknown places? There's no way you're going there!" Jia was pretty unfair with her daughter, but Aline had discovered just another way to convince people: Fear and embarrassment.

"You know what, mother? If I was you, I wouldn't be so uneasy with this kind of stuff… considering that you failed with every single dream that you ever had… you never got to be as successful and recognized as you wanted, you know why? Because you were a fool, you were weak and you were a coward, but that's not me… I'll fight for what I truly want and I'll do it with or without your help, you get that? So… you rather burn with guilt because your daughter disappeared and you know why but you can't tell? Or you rather let her go do what she has to and live calm and peacefully?" her tone was threatening and scary, Jia was shocked.

"Is this a menace?" she asked indignant.

"It depends on how you take it, mommy… I just remind you that father will go crazy if he knows that you messed things up with his baby daughter…" Aline decided to use the love that Patrick had for her as something dangerous for her mother.

"You'll regret this, Aline…" Jia said with a broken voice, and that way she know she agreed to let her go.

"I don't think so…" she winked at her mother and left to her room. Things for her would be much easier that way.

"Unbelievable!" Helen was more than shocked when she came back to her department with Maia after their short vacation.

"Can't you stop this, please? It's not that big of a deal!" Maia complained, she thought they had a great time and now Helen was doing such a fuss over nothing.

"Oh, you're right! But just remember this… It's a big deal, actually! I'm the one who said: _Hey Maia! What if we take a little trip to relax a bit? _I was the one who was supposed to go ruin other girl's lives with my flirts! And in the end it's you who spent two entire days locked in someone else's room? It's not fair!" Helen finished her tantrum dropping on the couch next to Maia; her cheeks were burning with anger.

"Exactly! You're always the one who plays with people's love interests and then goes away, it was my turn now…" Maia just said anything to calm her friend down, she was making her head hurt with all those screams.

"Like you haven't done it before, little bitch!" Helen was obviously jealous of Maia's abilities with the opposite sex.

"Yes, I admit that I've done it before and it works for me just as fine as it works for you!" she tried to comfort her.

"Oh, bite me! You know how hard it is to get a girl who likes you?" was she really asking that?

"I have to live flirting with dudes who think with a part from them which they should be proud of and not their brains! It's much easier when we're talking about girls!" Maia reminded her.

"Not true! You know how picky we are with who we want to hang out with! I'm in disadvantage…" she crossed her arms furiously.

"Ok, fine! Anyways, stop yelling so much, ok? You know what the meaning of _a one night thing_ is, right? It's over! A met a guy, I liked him, he liked me, I slept wrapped in his sheets and that's it! I'm pretty sure I won't even see him anymore" Maia assured her.

"Yeah, the problem here is that when you say a one night thing, it actually means that it lasted only one night! But you stayed with him two freaking complete days!" Helen was scre4aming again.

"Give me a break!" Maia was tired and she only though of locking herself in her own room alone and not coming out in another two days.

"This was absolutely wrong! No more vacations with you, missy! You ruined everything!" Helen thought of spending most of their vacation with her amorous conquest, but as Maia already did that, she had to stay in the room of the hotel she} had already paid for.

"Whatever! You're acting like I've done a mistake that will last forever! Just keep this in your tortured and crazy little mind ok?" Maia talked to her ear "I'm not going to see him again!" she screamed the way Helen had been doing since they got in the plane back home.

"Ok, fine, I got it!" She finally surrendered, or that's what Maia thought "But still you're such a man eater!" then she jus sighed annoyed.

"_So, are you feeling better, highness?" _ Asked Queen Imogen to Maryse as gentle as always. Grandma (the way that Clary decided to call her) thought it would be nice to have a family dinner before Jace had to fly to England the next day, so they were all sitting in the dining room talking to each other as a true and normal family.

"I'm getting better, majesty, thanks for asking" Maryse said with a kind smile, she had been a little sick for the past few days and they were all worried about her, all of them except from her own husband who was a bit busier with God knows who and with God knows what.

"It might be because of the stress of the palace, you should take it easy, highness" Celine was a bit cold when it came to her daughter in law, but talking about her own family in law, she was the cutest thing ever!

"Thanks for the advice, majesty. And yes, I'm trying to take better care of myself, it's really necessary…" Clary wondered what could that mean, she wasn't as old as Grandma and it was just a little nausea, what could go so wrong?

"Have you talked to your sister, prince?" said Imogen to Alec, who seemed to be too worried about his own thoughts than with the conversation.

"Excuse me?" he woke up from his day dreaming, Clary recognized that gleam in his eyes, and he was thinking about someone, she smiled to herself.

"She asked if you've talked with Isabelle. Answer to your grandmother, Alexander" said Robert sounding mad, the man had troubles.

"Yes, father. Sorry, majesty, yes I have actually…. She says that she's coming back soon and that she misses you all…" he assured them.

"Oh, but she hasn't meet our new princess yet! I'm sure you'll get along well, my little Isabelle is such an angel" said Imogen thinking about her granddaughter and how much she missed her.

"I'm sure she is; your majesty" answered Clary still showing a smile, not because of Isabelle, but because of Alec's bright expression.

"You see? Even your cousin who gets distracted easily answers more quickly than you did, what's going through your head lately, Alexander?" Robert continued with the scolding, Clary thought that he seemed tired of everything and everyone; he looked like wanting to escape from the entire world he knew.

"If you only knew, father…" said Alec sounding happy. Clary giggled a bit showing excitement for him.

"What's so funny, crazy carrot? Don't laugh for nothing!" said Jace sounding annoyed.

"You see? That's what I mean! You're so freaking blind! Don't you see that Alec is totally in to someone?" Clary pointed at the dreamy Alec.

"No, I don't see anything… he seems to be feeling a little funny…. But I guess that's it…" Clary was disappointed, but still she had the hope to make an improvement with their relationship.

"Child of the angel? Yeah sure, he has a heart and a head made of pure and heavy stone!" she scowled, then the servants brought the main course and as she had nothing more to say to him she just started eating and tried to stay focus on the conversation.

" … I'm also very pleased with the news of my daughter; I'm waiting for her because I want to tell everyone a little something…" Maryse was glowing with joy that day, very suspicious, but in the good way, Robert was the opposite way.

"Why to wait for her?" Stephen joked, this was the first time he said something.

"Because it's important and I want all the family to be there when I announce it…" she answered with a big smile.

"Yes, I think we all are waiting for some good news… as you remember that the first night ceremony will take place soon" said Imogen excited with a chuckle.

"Mother!" Stephen said ashamed.

"What? You think that the princess doesn't know what her future task will be? Of course not, dear! I'm pretty sure that Lady Amatis explained to her that she's going to become the mother of our next heir…" both Clary and Jace froze with Imogen's comment. But Clary was apparently more affected by it; she started coughing… or rather choking with her food.

"Is she ok?" Celine asked not so worried, but then Clary's expression turned into agony. Jace shivered next to her.

"By Raziel, her cheeks are getting huge!" said Maryse concerned.

"Is it allergies?" Stephen asked, everyone tried to help but no one actually did something.

"Does that chicken have pepper?" Jace asked looking at his scared and sick wife.

"Yes, it does highness! The prince asked for it to be done like that…." Said one servant looking at Robert who wasn't paying attention to Clary.

"She's allergic to pepper!" Jace yelled taking Clary in his arms to carry her.

"Oh, dear! Somebody call the doctor!" screamed Queen Imogen, they all followed them to the nursery but they could hardly follow Jace as he was so fast. He left Clary on the stretcher; she was breathing heavily and felt the dress more tightened as her throat contracted and beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. She tried to say something; she tried to tell Jace to help her, but he didn't understand what she was saying; she scratched his arm with her large nails in desperation.

"Calm down, the doctors coming, ok?" he put his hand on her cheek so she would calm down "It's alright… stay with me, Clary, you understand?" But it was in vain, within seconds, she was out cold.

_Aline was already packing her stuff completely thrilled about her trip to_ _England_, but she was more thrilled about the thousand things she imagined Jace and her could do. It would be a complete week full of romance, and she couldn't wait to get her man back. So she decided to give him a little clue.

'I'm dying to see you next to the English Queen, honey. I'll be waiting for you.' She typed the message and sent it to Jace, she didn't really expect him to answer but still she was pleased with the idea of what would've been his expression when he read the message.

It was all carefully calculated, she was lucky and she was smart. Who could've thought that one day Prince Robert himself would help her to get Jace back?

"_Highness! Is the princess okay?"_ asked Magnus running to meet Alec who was outside of the nursery wondering if Jace would come out everyone had gone right after the doctor checked her. Alec froze the moment his eyes met Magnus's, those cat like eyes were absolutely captivating, they were like no other. _'Well, that's because Magnus is not like any other guy you've met… C'mon now, Alexander, stop sweating! Act cool'_.

"She is stable, the doctor said she would be fine after he gave her the medicine but she's still unconscious, I'm sure she'll get better…" Alec assured him, Magnus took a deep and relieved breath, they were very close, and of course he was going to be worried about her!

"That's good to hear… I can't believe that something like this could've happened" Magnus seem disappointed for some reason that Alec couldn't finish understanding, he was a sea of emotions and surprises, Alec wondered how on earth could he manage to understand him.

"Accidents happen all the time, Magnus. It's not something that we could've stopped from happening, but it has a solution…" Alec touched his arm, they both felt weird and tried to get separated, but still it was… a very strong sensation for them to control.

"Well, thank you for the information, highness. I'm sorry that you had to waste your time answering to my stupid questions, of course she's ok…" Magnus released a regretful chuckle that made Alec smile.

"Actually, that's the best thing I've done in the entire day, at least there's someone else in here that really cares about Clary, I'm glad that you support her so much" he was saying the truth, but that wasn't all that he wanted to say.

"What can I say? Every bird needs its nest to grow up and feel protected, she doesn't like being a loner and I myself don't like leaving her alone either, but she's a strong girl all the way… and maybe his highness needed someone like her…." Magnus insinuated.

"You really think so?" asked Alec shocked.

"Of course, the prince needs someone who could dig his feet on the ground; he needs to know how the people of his country are to rule them… I think that your late grandfather made a great choice" said Magnus sounding happy and pleased.

"It wasn't his choice for real… he just made a promise with a friend. They have their troubles of course but I don't think they'll last much… when it comes to love, nobody chooses…" Alec winked at him. But he meant that actually just for them, he wasn't thinking about Jace or Clary anymore.

_Jace heard the sound of a text message, but he wouldn't just stand up to answer. _He was sitting next to his unconscious wife wondering what the heck had been Robert thinking when he asked for that specific dish, it was crazy! He was terrified to his bones although the doctor said that Clary would be fine when she could wake up, and that only made him get more nervous. What if she didn't wake up? He knew that sometimes allergies were very dangerous, what if she couldn't breathe anymore? He got closer to her to make sure that she still had air in her lungs; he also heard his calm heartbeat. Anyone could know what was happening to her, anyone could guess how she was feeling… but no one else but him heard the soft sound of her beats; the world was upside down at the moment but her heart was the same. That thought made Jace feel a little sad, if her heart or thought didn't change at all, how will he open himself to her? How could he tell her that he starting to _feel something?_ What if she didn't feel the same way? What if she _felt something_ for someone else? What if she never saw the other part of him, the one that was crazy about her?

He needed to try something, he needed a sing. He gathered the courage he had left as he approached her till their lips were at a second of touching. He began to shake at the warmth that spread through their bodies, although Clary was awake, she was still herself, the small and moody and terribly adorable Clary. She hadn't changed at all, but Jace… Jace didn't feel like he was the same anymore, he had never felt so scared of trying to make a move with someone. And then he realized that it was no use trying if she couldn't be conscious to give him and answer, so he got away again. He stood form the stretcher and began to walk in circles all over the room till he felt dizzy, but he didn't care, he had so much things going through his mind. And those were all questions about his wife.

"What the heck happened?" Clary asked making a great effort to open her eyes. Jace felt a shiver down his spine and turned around to confirm that he wasn't hearing things.

"By the angel, Clarissa! You almost killed me! It has been like two or three hours, what took you so much to wake up, uh?" to Clary he surely sounded cruel but he was absolutely concerned about her, for a moment he felt like it was himself who couldn't breathe.

"I don't know… maybe the fact that I almost die? And why on earth would you care about…?" Clary thought something strange. "How long have you been in here?"

"Since they brought you, duh! You think I would leave you alone being like this?" Jace wasn't careful with expressing his feelings anymore, and that made Clary feel unsure.

"Why?" was the only thing she could say.

"Because you're my wife, woman! …" then he decided that it was time to get a bit calmed "I could not stand being widowed at 18, you know how bad that could have been? What image of us would we have given if you died like that?" Jace run a hand over his hair, he was shaking terribly and his pulse was racing with just hearing her voice.

"It wouldn't have been so terrible for me…" she sat and left that her initial thought go away, it was no use in asking him if he had tried to do something to her, he only thought in himself anyways. "Oh, wait! Do I look like a tomato?" she asked almost screaming, that made Jace laugh.

"If it makes you feel better, you always look like a tomato…" he said with a smile "you know… because of your tantrums and everything".

"Jerk" she whispered.

"I wanted to ask you something…" he had decided not to ask it in the first place but know considering that she was still feeling sick.

"If I did it on purpose? Not actually, Jonathan… If I would've wanted to kill myself our misery would be over already" she said annoyed.

"No… it was something more like… what you are going to do when I'm gone?" it was awfully difficult to pronounce those words.

"You think I can't live without you or what?" she asked indignant. He sighed.

"No, I mean that if you haven't noticed… there's nobody else in this room" he said, Clary chuckled a bit.

"That's probably because you're in here …" that bright smile would've been enough for Jace to melt, but he chose to stand still.

"Anyways, I don't want this to happen ever again and I need to be sure that someone will be taking good care of you when I'm gone…" was that for real? Did Jace care about her?

"Why do you care?"

"How many times do I have to repeat it to you? It would be horrible if something bad happened to you when we haven't been married for even a month yet…" but what he was really thinking was: _because I'll go mad if something happened to you, by the angel, I need you! _

"Ok, I get it…. But if you haven't noticed, this is the palace and I'm the crown princess… Of course everyone will be at the edge of my bed making sure that I'm still breathing!" well, that was kind of ironic,

"But still, a mistake like this can't be done ever again… just…. Do me a favor, can you?" he asked, Clary scowled in confusion.

"What is it?" it depended on what he asked, if it was something stupid she would just punch him in the face.

"If something goes wrong, if anything happens with you… tell me as soon as you can, ok?" he said that lowering his voice tone and looking at the ground.

"I don't understand why, but ok…" she raised her arms agreeing.

"Because only God know what would I do without you…" he whispered.


	13. Come back home

'_Come back, please! Wait, no! What am I thinking? Damn it! How is this possible? You lived without him once, you can still do it!' _but Clary was more than bored sitting in the desk of her large but empty feeling bedroom. Jace had left to England the day after, all that he said was: _'Good luck, don't miss me too much. The Angel knows that you'll die without me'_, she of course replied with a strong blow, however, it was invisible to the rest, but very painful for him. He disguised his pain with a wince and she answered with a fake smile: _Farewell, honey._

You might ask: well, why isn't she doing anything? Simple, she had called Simon, he was very busy preparing everything for when Becky came back, Eric and Kirk had gone out on a double date (what she had thought would be impossible but, let's face it! They were the crown princess's best friends, of course that their social status had changed) Helen was at her singing lessons and Maia had also gone out with a guy, that no one on earth knew who he was, but Helen told her that she had met him while they were on their vacation. She thought it would be say to call her parents and cry her eyes out saying how much she missed them. So, yeah, everything had something important to do, it was her first free day in like a month and no one was there for her to take advantage of it.

'_But for your good and beautiful luck, Clarissa. There's always someone else who you can talk with, and may the angel bless your patience'_ she thought and took out some paper and a pen.

_To my dearest brother (and unfortunately the only one I have):_

_Have you forgotten about your miserable and lonely younger sister? You're such a terrible and selfish relative! At least mom and Luke call me every single day, but you write only when you get bored! And knowing you as well as I do, that's almost never! You're busy all the time! But, don't tell me why or I'll hang myself from the window! Child of the angel you say? You're nothing but a devil in disguise! Anyways, if you still care about me for a bit, I'll tell you that… strange things have been happening…_

But she reconsidered writing that down, she was sure of what exactly was going on, so it would be useless to worry Jonathan about nothing.

_Anyways, if you still care about me for a bit, I'll tell you that… your advice was the worst one on earth! I'm wondering where my husband is right now. Oh, right, just remembered! He's in England with God knows who doing who knows what! And I'm here alone writing a pathetic and very pitiful letter to my only brother who I haven't seen face to face for more than three years, how sad is that? My friends are gone and I don't want to worry mom, and I honestly feel so uncomfortable with my in-laws around… except for Princess Maryse and Alec, but she has been very sick lately and her son has been also busy, I've got my suspicions but I also know how to keep a secret, you know what they say: romance is better when it's dangerous! Such a scandal, but as monarch of Idris I cannot gossip around like there was no tomorrow and Alec trusts me so… I'm not that mean! About Queen Celine and King Stephen? By Raziel, I'm starting to believe that she really does hate me… and he doesn't give a damn about me, I've been asking myself if he even gives a damn about his own son or wife, why the heck is he so depresses all the time?! But like father like son! They're so stressing! And my sweet and cute Grandmother has been drowning with work! She almost has no time for our afternoons with tea, old photos, chatter and laughter! This is killing me! About Prince Robert, you won't believe what happened! It looks like his favorite dish is peppered chicken; you can imagine how red and swollen I was! He might have not done it in purpose but that man scares me to my bones! And I also discovered that Mr. Jonathan Herondale becomes Superman when it suits him! So, yeah, we could say that he kind of saved my life or something but… anyone would have done it once they saw that I was allergic to pepper! Right? RIGHT?! Ok, well then, that's what I can tell you about me! But now I have a question for you, does father even know that I got married? I mean, I know he really does not care about us but… does he don't care like at all? He must've seen it sometime somewhere! I just… I know it's weird and ridiculous, but… I would like to hear his voice once again, even if he yells at me and tells me how a displeasing daughter I am. You know that Luke's great and everything, but Valentine's my father, and I once thought he loved me, is it so wrong to want to know if he's still alive? So, do you think it would be possible? Be sincere or I'll send a hired assassin to chase you! And you know I would, because now I have the power to do it! (But I won't just because I love you and I don't want mom to have a heart attack) Anyways, please remember that you have a sister that misses you crazily more often, ok?_

_Good luck, blood of my blood! Write back soon, and don't forget to tell me when are you visiting my haunted mansion, ok?_

_With love, your only, sweet and lovable sister you can't help of adoring!_

_Clary (Fairchild Morgenstern Herondale, etc! this is annoying you know? Who needs this many last names? Oh, right! I'm a princess, well… shit)._

"Knock, knock? Am I interrupting something, highness?" said Alec at her back.

"Oh, not at all! I was just writing a letter for my brother, I haven't talked to him for like three weeks or so…" put the letter in an envelope and placed it on her bedside table where she knew Camille would find it and send it to the post office.

"So, are you free? Do you think you could help me with a … little something about a little, but not so little, someone?" he asked with a playful smile and an excited expression in his eyes.

"I think so, let me sleep on it…" she said sarcastically.

"Oh, alright! Take your time…" Alec was terribly cute when he faked innocence and naivety.

"Oh, by the angel! Let's get out of here before I get claustrophobia!" Clary laughed and took Alec by his arm, both leaving her room. At least she could stop thinking about Jace for a minute.

"_Welcome, my dear!" _ Jace was definitely surprised when he arrived to London and saw Aline waiting for him right outside his hotel. She approached him and started covering his face with kisses.

"By the angel, what are you doing here?" he pulled back a bit and made sure that no one had seen them. Luckily, no one did, Hodge was talking to the Queen Mother on the phone and his bodyguards were taking his baggage to his room.

"Is that the way to greet your girlfriend, Jonathan Christopher?" Aline was especially cheesy that day, no wonder why.

"Girlfriend? What the…? Are you feeling alright, Aline?" she was acting weird, and Jace got a little scared by the fact that she had followed him there.

"I'm better than I've ever been, now that you're here… "She took his hand with hers and they started walking to the hotel.

"Have you gone out of your mind? These people know that I'm married!" he whispered reminding her that there was actually a reality, and that people actually existed in that reality. Because they were all looking at them, but luckily no one had a camera.

"Just tell them I'm a friend" she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, I'll tell them that we're very affectionate with our friends in Idris…" Jace would have to find an excuse soon.

"Right, that should work! No one but us needs to know how much we love each other…" and she got closer once the elevator's doors closed.

"I still don't understand why you came. I am here for a conference, not for doing tourism…" he said while entering his room, big and fancy as always.

"I know but… I've missed you, and we should take this time to be together, you know… do things that we can't do in Idris" she hugged him from behind. Jace felt strange, he had never felt that something with Aline. _'She can't compare to Clary' _he thought.

"You mean things that you cannot do in Idris" he let go of her.

"Oh, c'mon, highness! Since when Jace Herondale is a coward?" Aline had a threatening look in her eyes, it was frightening.

"I've never been a coward, but I consider myself a prudent person…" but he knew it was all lies, he just didn't want to be with her, if he could have chosen who would've gone with him, well... then Clary wouldn't have hit him the way she did and because of the reasons she did it.

"To hell with prudence! Sometimes I think that you forget we're reckless teenagers!" she cornered him to the wall "Life is about making mistakes…" she said to his ear.

'_Oh, my! You have no idea of what a big mistake you're doing….'_ He thought to himself. _'Considering that I might be falling in love with someone else'_ but just when he was about to surrender, Aline got apart.

"You're a bit weird today, are you ok?" she asked placing a hand on his forehead confirming he had no fever.

"It's just… I am still a bit surprised by the fact you're here!" he lied, but Aline was far too blinded with desire and emotion to care.

"Surprised in the good way, of course" she gave him a playful smile, he tried to smile back.

"Sure… but I wonder… why the others didn't come also? You know your jerky cousin and Jordan" he said_. 'If you were going to ruin my privacy, why did you have to do it alone?' _he thought.

"Because they would've ruined everything, wake up!" she giggled.

"Ruin what?" he asked, there was no way that the situation could get worse. Let's just analyze it! He had a wife, she was acting crazily, there were paparazzi everywhere and last but not least: He was a crown prince! She gave him a death glare.

"I guess you must be a bit tired for the long trip… we should get some distraction" she said stroking Jace's blonde curls.

"Do you really think they'll let me get away just like that?" now he was just saying any excuse to not do something he didn't want to.

"Who says that they'll notice?" she replied.

"Why do I have the feeling that this will end horribly?" he said annoyed.

"You're confusing that feeling with excitement!" she chuckled and took him out of the room without turning back.

_Isabelle wasn't the kind of person who felt "homesick" easily._ But when she saw Idris through the airplane's window, her heart seemed to beat faster and felt that long gone warmth inside her once again. She was excited and also afraid to be back at Alicante, she wanted to see her family badly, she had many things to tell them, but she was terrified that someone would discover her tiny secret before she got off the plane, and what was worse what would her father say when he saw her.

"Is everything ok, miss…?"said the fly attendant while looking her worried expression and thinking she might have felt sick.

"Yes, everything is perfect, thank you…" Izzy covered her face with one hand discretely and waited for her to go away; she sighed and put on her sunglasses.

"I don't really think that those will work inside here, Iz" said Becky sitting next to her again.

"It's a question of glamour, Becks" she answered with a smile.

"God, it feels like I have been gone for a century! I wonder what my brother looks like now, I mean… I left when he was sixteen and now he's nineteen! I'm afraid to found a man instead of a boy when I get home" Becky loved her family dearly, as much as Isabelle did. But the Lewis's had

an advantage, their father hadn't been a psycho.

"That's surely not my case, but you can ask my brother if you want to…" she also wondered what would be happening with Alec, did anyone already have a clue of what was he hiding?

"Right… hey! You already said that you'd love to meet my brother, why don't I also meet yours?" Izzy shivered with that suggestion.

"That's a good idea but…. Hum…. Alec is kind of a busy person, but I'll tell him as soon as I can" she wasn't sure if she was lying or not, Becky was her only true friend, she didn't want to throw their friendship away just because she was a princess, it would also be dangerous and very annoying for her.

"You seem a little troubled, is everything alright?" she asked with her always sweet voice tone that made even harder for her to hide the truth.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit worried… about my parents" she confessed.

"Oh, I remember that you told me that your father was a bit… complicated" answered Becky, but "complicated" wasn't enough to describe Robert's madness.

"Yes and my mom has been sick these says… I'm afraid that he could have…" she was about to say when the pilot announced they were going to land at the airport. Becky got distracted and forgot what they were talking about, but Izzy just couldn't get it out of her mind.

"Here we go!" she said and they got off the plane.

After getting their luggage, Becky repeated the same question she had been saying all day long.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" she asked.

"Absolutely not!" she answered almost instantly "you shouldn't waste your precious time! I'm sure you're dying to see your family, don't worry about me! I can take care of myself" she assured her.

"But I'm worried that your father will…" she began.

"I know, but that's my problem not yours, I'll be ok. My father might be a special person but he's not the devil…" Izzy replied. 'But if you want to know the real reason that would be: it's because you wouldn't be taking me to a house, you'd be taking me to the palace" she smiled gently so Becky would relax.

"If you say so…" she approached to hug Isabelle "Good luck! Don't forget to call me ok?"

"I won't, Becks" she answered happily.

"Oh, and welcome home, Izzy!" she said.

"To you too, I'll see you soon" she waved and then they both went their separate ways. When Izzy made sure that no one was looking at her, she took her cell phone out and called the only person she trusted blindly.

"Hello, this is mister Alexander _in love_ Lightwood talking!" Alec sounded terribly joyful, Izzy smiled.

"I wonder who the lucky one is… hello, brother!" she would've wished to sound a bit happier, but she was too busy watching everyone at the airport so they won't do the same with her.

"Hello beautiful younger sister of mine! How can I help you?" he answered with a stupid giggle, very proper of anyone who has a crush.

"You could come and drive me home!" she said. Alec laughed even harder.

"Iz, what have I always told you? You cannot cross Europe by car!" he reminded her.

"I know that! But you can actually take the car and come to the airport to take me to the palace, am I wrong?" Alec remained silent for a second.

"Wait, what? … No way! Don't tell me that… " He began when he finally understood the situation. "By Raziel, father will go crazy when he find out…" that was enough to ruin his mood, but not Isabelle's

"Yup… it's as bad as it sounds… I'm back, bro!" she replied.

_It had been good to spend some time with Alec to clear her mind. _The next day she felt completely pleased to help Alec capture Magnus's attention, there was no way he could deny that he began to like him, seriously like him, and together they made the perfect plan. For what it looked like, it had gone pretty well, "If he smiles every time you talk, he likes you for sure" she had said, and it was true! Magnus couldn't get his eyes off of Alec. But she couldn't help of feeling a bit jealous, their relationship had advanced so fast and easily, not like hers with Jace. And that was what she wondered all the time: what do I feel for him? What does he feel for me? What do we feel for each other? Does this go anywhere? Is it even a bit real?

"….as you can see, King William and Queen Theresa's romance was quite special. Citizens love that story, it's their favorite when it comes to the monarchy's tales_"_ Clary was actually enjoying that day's lesson; it was less history and more love, adventures, secrets and exciting stuff. Another good fact to keep her concerns away and lose herself in the past.

"So, what really happened to James Cairstairs?" she asked, her curiosity burned her heart.

"No one knows for sure, but some people say that he visited the kings very often after they got married…" Amatis answered. "Of course that there's a lot of rumors that involve magic and life after death and crazy stuff…" she said with a chuckle.

"Really? Like what?" Clary asked immediately.

"Well, Queen Theresa was accused of witchery once… some people can swear that they've seen her in London, but that's just ridiculous, don't you think?" Amatis explained, that rumor seemed strange but not for Clary.

"How are you so sure that's not true?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Because… no one can live more than a hundred years, highness. Not even with magic, if that exists somehow" Amatis reminded her.

"Who knows? Magic is at every corner" she said with a bright smile, Clary was surely a dreamer.

"Ok, I think I've already molten your brain, we're done with the lessons for today, you're dismissed" it was the first time that Clary felt disappointed while hearing those words.

"I don't really have much to do today…" she confessed ashamed.

"Seize your time, highness. That's my only advice" said Amatis, she made a bow and left.

"Talking about crazy things…" Clary whispered when she finally thought of something to do.

She walked carefully to the palace's stables, she had only been once there, watching Alec and Jace ride their horses by the huge gardens. She didn't really have much practice, but she had done a lot of reckless things lately, this wouldn't really make the difference and she had always wanted to try! Of course she had taken a few lessons, but this was the first time she did it with no one watching her. She went with Jace's beautiful white horse and stroked his muzzle; she had never ridden him, only Maryse's black mare.

"Hello, big boy… Looks like we're going to take a walk today, just the two of us. What do you say?" she said with a smile and took him out of the stable. It would definitely be difficult to ride a horse wearing such a large and bulky dress, but it was worth it, Clary needed some action. "Ok, take it easy on me!" she said and got on top of him. She needed some time of her own, time to think, time to feel, time to figure something out. Confusion was the only thing she had in mind those days. She started slowly, but she realized that the breeze and the beautiful view and everything were just too wonderful not to take speed. So she did, what an epic fail. She saw two worried and terrified faces when she crossed the main garden.

"My God, princess!" screamed Annemarie, but it was too late to try to stop her, she actually thought it was kind of funny.

"You shouldn't be doing that, please stop!" yelled Camille running behind her, she had never felt so free inside the palace. Her maid kept asking her to get off the horse but she was too happy with that sudden feeling to do it and just when she thought that everything was perfect, she got to the palace's gates and almost ran into someone, someone she had never seen. The horse stopped immediately and she almost fell, but then she got off quickly because of the adrenaline of the moment.

"Highness, we're so sorry!" said Annemarie, Clary turned to see their petrified expression.

"I'm ok" she assured them.

"I'm sorry, but I was talking to her highness…" she answered, Clary felt a bit confused and turned again to see who had she almost killed.

"Princess Isabelle…"

_It was a beautiful day in London to take a walk with your mate. _The only problem was that Jace didn't want to be with Aline, he was tired because of the meeting he had earlier and she was too intense, they weren't a couple, they weren't mates. But that was something that she didn't want to understand, because she certainly knew it, what else would she have followed him to England? She thought there was something she had to recover between them, but Jace knew perfectly that there was nothing; she was trying to save something that didn't exist. She was saying something about her parents that he didn't really care about when he saw something that caught his attention. It was a familiar face, although he had never seen it personally.

"How strange…" he whispered looking at the mysterious woman talking to a man in front of Idris's embassy, or how the people of its country would call it: the London Institute.

"What?" Aline said also looking at her.

"She looks like… my great great great grandmother Tessa…" he answered, Aline scowled.

"Have you ever seen your great great great grandmother?" She asked.

"Only in portraits and stuff, but I swear that she looks much like her…" Aline got bored of his chatter and began with the flirting again.

"I'm going to miss you so much when we get back" she said placing her arms on his back, her lips begging for a kiss that he surely wouldn't give her.

"I don't really understand why… you've never been so attentive with me…" he reminded her, her frightening expression went back making Jace shiver, what was she trying to do?

"Well, you know what they say: You don't know what you've got until you lose it, but I'm willing to get you back, Jace" she tried to smile, but it wasn't enough to get to Jace's heart. 'Absolutely not as Clary, when she smiles… the world seems to be brighter' it would've been a bit strange for anyone to keep comparing his ex with his current wife, but hey! The guy was in love for sure!

"How do you get back something you never had at all?" he asked indignant, she had never taken their relationship seriously and now she was trying to get him back? What kind of cruel joke was that?

"You know we both feel the same, it's ok that you're a bit mistaken with all that has been happening but…" she seemed to want to know it all, about him, about his feelings.

"The only one here who's mistaken it's you! What have you been doing these days? You act like we were Romeo and Juliet and that I've always loved you insanely and that we cannot live without each other!" he started to get upset about that whole drama.

"Because it is like that, I know it…" Aline was just making things up, mixing everything and trying to convince him about lies when he appeared to be the only conscious in all that situation.

"No it's not! We never loved each other, Aline! Let's face it! We played with each other; we used each other... ok! I admit it! I used you because I didn't want to marry a complete stranger but now it's a bit late don't you think? What we had wasn't love or nothing else! We just tried to fool us knowing how smart we are, it was ridiculous… it was nonsense!" he had been trying to explain it all the most careful, calm and easy way, but she was just getting on his nerves.

"That cannot be true, we must feel the same way!" she insisted tirelessly.

"No! There are no feelings around us, ok? This was never something serious and I don't really understand why you took it like that! We were barely friends when we started to date, this wasn't meant to last much... "He was breaking his head trying to make her understand but her attitude was impenetrable, a wall made with disappointment, lost and loneliness.

"Why are you saying that? Stop trying to lie to me, It's obvious that we were meant to be together!" now it looked like she was pleading, pleading that Jace would admit something that wasn't true to hide her own truth.

"If it was like that, why I haven't seen you like nothing more than a friend?" it wouldn't work trying to explain it, she had figure it out herself.

"That's also a lie, I'll show you!" her patience was gone and in less than a minute her lips met his, it wasn't a sweet and lovable kiss, it was rushed and somehow painful because it had no emotion, no reason to be, there was no love in there, no hope or illusion, it wasn't dreamlike. _'Oh, I know what you're going to say: Definitely not as Clary would do it! And why do you think it's like that? She's not Clary, and she'll never be… so you'll heart won't be hers… hell, you're in love!_' finally, after all those wonders and doubts and thoughts, he just had to accept that his heart had already been given, but its owner didn't know it. And those thoughts distracted him as the paparazzi took pictures of them and who would send them to that certain place where they would be together? No one else than Robert Lightwood, but how could they've known?

"Stop it! Have you lost your mind?" he said breaking the kiss.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a sad expression.

"Ok, I'm just going to speak my mind! Aline, I don't love you, I never loved you and I certainly won't ever love you! You're not the one for me, ok? And you had no right to come here and distract me from my responsibilities, and what's worse you had no right to kiss me like that and say all these fake things about us when you know that I've got a wife and a country to care about!" he exploded finally, not because he was feeling angry, but because he felt like he has deceiving Clary and deceiving himself.

"What makes you say something like that? You could love me…" he had never seen her cry; maybe her feelings were actually true. But there was nothing he could do to ease the pain, it was already too late.

"I could've done it before, when we both had the chance, but right now… I'm afraid that this is it… I thought that this had already ended but… now it's clear that for you it isn't over, and you're wrong, Aline… this doesn't go anywhere" he said more calmly now that he knew that it was painful for her to accept it.

"Maybe I'm not the one… but… is it her?" she asked letting a tear fall through her cheek.

"Who?" Jace knew who she meant but he needed to hear it.

"Is it her? Do you love her? Do you love someone you don't know? Does your heart belong to someone that will never love you the way I do?" and that just made him wonder what kind of love did Aline have for him, there was no way she could feel something like that, he had never given her that kind of high hopes.

"What I can tell you for now is that… what I'm beginning to feel for her… is something I'll never feel be able to feel for you…"

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._

Hello, my dear nephilims! Here is another chapter for your delight, haha! So, did you like it? As you can see there was not much Clace action is here but I guessed that the needed some time to figure out that something could be going on with them, who knows? I had to shorten this chapter so much! I wanted to add Maryse's confession but then I realized that Izzy was still in Switzerland so I had to bring her back! And I also wanted to do something with the Malec (because, God I love them so much!) Ok, I don't want to make a spoiler, but next chapter I want to focus more on the Sizzy and the royal family issues, but still in the next chapters… get ready for some serious Clace! (I'll give you a tiny clue so you don't hate me for so much mystery… First kiss alert!) We'll see how these lovebirds face true love while being in such a complicated situation! Oh! And also keep an eye on Robert, if you think that he's already mean… oh, dear! You haven't seen anything of him! And I'm also planning to make an appearance of Sebastian, but with Valentine I'm not so sure of what would he do… anyways! I'll figure something out! Thanks for your wonderful comments and all your support, love you all! Bye!

Pd: in chapter 12, the song that Jace was playing in the piano was Kiss the Rain by Yiruma, I just thought that you should know, haha!


	14. Surprises

Clary's heart stopped for a bit and she began to sweat like crazy. _'Oh, by Raziel! You almost killed the cousin of your husband! Very good, Clarissa! You're such a genius!' _Her thoughts were the only thing that she heard and could say.

"God, I'm so sorry, highness! I didn't see you! Are you hurt?" she said desperately with an "earth, please swallow me" feeling while Izzy smiled totally unworried and joyful.

"Take it easy, I'm fine… You must be Clary… right, Alec?" she turned a bit to watch her brother take her bags inside.

"Yes, she is. Isabelle, this is Jace's wife; Clary. this is my sister" he presented them as if Clary had never heard about the gorgeous, absolutely lovely and almost perfect Princess Isabelle Lightwood. Clary tried to give back that tender smile, but she could barely breathe.

"It's a pleasure, cousin" she winked at her, Clary let out a silly chuckle and turned to her maids.

"Please help the prince with his sister's bags" that was her best excuse for not looking at Izzy's beautiful eyes that seemed to pity her somehow.

"Yes, highness" said Camille and Annemarie in choir.

"Oh my, it feels so… awesome to be back home" said Isabelle with a broken voice as they walked to the insides of the palace, she hid her face a bit from her companion "But I can't help of feeling that I'm not really welcome in here" Clary wondered why would she say something like that, she had been born in the palace, she grew up in there, her whole family also lived there, why would she feel strange in her own home?

"Izzy, don't say that. I'm sure that father will be glad to see you again!" her brother assured her and like that Clary's doubts were answered in less than a minute. Even his own daughter feared him, how cruel could Robert be?

"Father is never glad about anything…" she reminded him with an angry tone that made Clary shiver, she obviously inherited her father's strong attitude, but she was completely adorable and sweet like her mother.

"Well, if it's not father then it will be grandma and mother! I cannot let my baby sitter get upset when she has just returned to her country" Alec put his arm around Isabelle trying to comfort her and for a moment Clary felt a terrible and painful nostalgia, Jonathan would have done the same for her.

"Oh, and Jace! Where's my very blonde and beloved cousin who's now also a husband?" Izzy's expression seemed to change from sad to excited, Clary felt miserable because she would get disappointed as Jace wasn't back yet.

"He's still in London" she answered, it also hurt her a bit. For five days he hadn't returned her calls, or even written something to her, she wanted to be nice and the guy was acting terribly difficult!

"Right! I wanted to ask him something about England… Damn, I guess I'll have to wait a bit" but she started to smile again, it was fascinating to see how the memory of our loved ones make us happy even when everything seems wrong.

"Izzy, remember: we cannot curse here" said Alec when they were exactly in front of the Queen Mother's chambers.

"To hell with the etiquette!" she answered fun and opened the door "Good morning, your majesty!" she said trying not to scream in excited. Queen Imogen seemed shocked but then she showed a bright smile.

"By the angel, Isabelle!" Izzy ran to hug her grandmother, though Queen Imogen was never sad Clary had never seen her that happy. "Finally, I have all my grandchildren with me" she told Alec to approach her and she hugged them both. _'Guess this is your output'_ she said to herself, family by blood needed to be together.

She went to Alec and hers favorite place in all the palace: the Queen Mother's back garden, they had been talking so much in there that it almost felt like they had done it always, the peace that surrounded it was incredibly relieving, the wind hit her face and disordered the perfect curls that Magnus had worked so hard on, the dew of the grass got the dress' large skirt wet and her heels dug into the ground, but she didn't care, it was the only place where she could be alone and think about everything that she had gone trough in such short time. She had gotten married, she had fought awfully with Simon, she had seen her mother's biggest fear, she had met the monarchy in a way she'd never thought, she became the next in line to take the lead of her country, and she wasn't even nineteen yet! But there was one more detail she didn't even dare to think, the biggest issue, the hardest topic: Jace. What if she…?

"Highness, the reply from your brother has arrived" said Amatis at her back, she didn't even think and ran to her to get the letter.

"Thank you very much" she said smiling happily. Amatis smiled back and that was when Clary recognized how much she resembled her brother.

"You're welcome" she made a bow and left, another good fact about Amatis, she gave her privacy.

_To my dearest pumpkin:_

_God, Clarissa! You've made me cry, you insensible redhead! I'm sorry I haven't written to you in a long time, Clary, I know you needed my support and that maybe I left you alone in the most important part of your life, you got married and I wasn't there! You became the crown princess and I wasn't there! You feel lonely and confused and I'm not there (If you're wondering how on earth do I know that, the answer's pretty simple: I'm your brother, smarty-pants! There's nothing about you that I cannot know!) So, hate me and never forgive me, sis, I do not deserve your mercy! *makes to disconsolate damsel* (Guess we are somehow alike, we're both dramatic as hell!)The only thing I can tell you about everything you said in your last letter is that you have to take your time, don't try to know it all in a second, let things happen, let time go by, let everything be how it's supposed to and if you don't like it, well, change it! Your life's in your hands, angel, it has always been but you've also always had a pure heart full of love, the only thing you have to do is to take control of your destiny, I'm sure you can because… by Raziel! You're my, MY, sister! There's nothing that you can't do!_

_So, it's my time to get you bored with my dramas! *Demonic laughter*Deutschland ist das beste, Schwester! (Germany is the best, sister!) You don't know how fun can work become when you work with the right people! These models are so professional and let's admit it, they're so freaking hot! I'm sure you don't need to know all the details; I'll take care of your existence so you won't hang yourself from the window or whatever. I have never seen such an inspiring place, sometimes calm and sometimes so fun that you lose yourself, if you ever free yourself from your husband's claws… I mean! From your responsibilities as the crown princess I'll steal you so you can see my little piece of heaven, ok? Isn't this just so funny and ironic? The sinner is on heaven and the angel of Idris is on the living hell! That must hurt! (I love you, Clary. Please don't hit me to death mentally!) I see you're worried about my love life, I've got one thing to say: Stay out of my business, you brat! It's not my fault that you were "so in love" with Jonathan and you decided to marry him, I know what to do and when to do it, so stop with the pressure! But if you really want to know… I met this incredibly cute and nice girl, her name is Kaelie, I'm not quite sure if she's German, she only said that she comes from far away, how mysterious! She's one of the models I've been working with, she's so friendly and delicate, she's so beautiful! I might be falling for her and I doubt she sees me as nothing but a friend, I have to admit it hurts, but I'm not going to give up as our relationship's going very well, she even gave me an artistic nickname: Sebastian! What do you think? She's very creative! My god, I'm losing my head over her and maybe I'll never get to be someone important for her! I know I should be more professional, but this girl's got me crazy!_

_Well, that's a little resume of my life in here, again! I apologize for (not forgetting, I never forget about you) not having time to write to you. Please tell mom and Luke I'm okay and maybe I'll come back in eight or nine months (Don't scream in excitement! Maybe your in-laws are sleeping right now; you don't want to wake them up, do you?) And about Valentine… just forget about him, ok? I'm not saying it's wrong for a daughter to be worried about the man that saw her be born but… he doesn't really deserve our concerns, Clary. I think he left for good and to be completely honest with you, I'm pretty sure that the three of us (even apart as we are) are better off without him._

_Enjoy your little jail, sis! Laugh, cry, think and make every day of your beautiful life something to remember! That's my only advice. I send you a hundred kisses! Those that make you want to throw up!_

_Your beloved brother (and yes, unfortunately, only brother. Can you imagine how it would be if I had a twin? Like an evil one! It would be so fun, really!) _

_Jonathan Christopher aka. "Sebastian" Morgenstern Fairchild. (Ha! I'm a normal person; I've only got two last names!)_

Clary was surprised of feeling the tears fall from her eyes, she missed her brother badly, Alec and Isabelle were together even when their father was so obnoxious. Everything would have been much easier if only Jonathan had been there, but he wasn't and his advice was that she had to make her own life, not her mother, not him, not Simon, not the kings, just her. And he was right, what was to happen was only in her hands, The only problem was: what the heck did she want to do?

_It was absolutely hilarious to hear Helen's protests as Maia tried to "fix" her mistake. _Helen had been hurt for that little situation of their vacation for a long time; she still couldn't get over it! That's what made Simon laugh hysterically, his friends were the best way for him to forget about everything, but he couldn't forget the fact that Clary was part of his friends, and she was hardly around.

"_This little bitch! What part of betrayal don't you understand, Maia Roberts?" _Simon wasn't sure if he was still talking to Helen on the phone, she seemed pretty focused on sending Maia to hell, but he couldn't stop listening.

"_You do it all the time, Helen! It was my turn to be the whore!" _replied Maia at the back.

"_No way! You cannot turn into a whore overnight; you have to be born being it! Simon, please illuminate her!" _Simon laughed a bit more and took a deep breath before he answered.

"Maia, I think Helen's right, you cannot become a prostitute in just one second, you have to feel it!" he said continuing with the girl's play.

"_Oh, you can be sure that I felt it, Lewis!"_ She started to laugh too, the only one who suffered in there was Helen.

"_You guys suck as best friends! You're such a smug, Roberts!" _she complained, that only made them laugh harder.

"Ok, ok too much information, kids! This is how it goes, Helen: get over it; you should be proud and happy about Maia's conquest, and Maia: good job, sis! You nailed it!" he said.

"_Whatever! I'll show you all what being a true player means!"_ Helen assured them.

"Simon M. Lewis, you better end with that call right now if you don't want me to end it for you" said Becky standing in the living room, Simon almost yelled in fear thinking that he might've been having hallucinations, she came out of nowhere!

"Sorry, girls, I have to leave, my sister's here" he said that incredibly quickly and hung. "By God, Becks! What are you doing here?" he approached her sister to hug her.

"Is this the way you say: Hello, I missed you, nowadays?I haven't been gone that long!" she said playful, that made her brother smile.

"Hello, Becky, I missed you! Now, what the heck are you doing here? Mom said you weren't coming back until two more months!" he replied, Becky scowled as her mother came down to meet her.

"Surprise!" Mrs. Lewis said.

"She fooled you terribly" Becky answered as her mother hugged her.

"Is so good to have you back, my darling" her mother said.

"It's good to see my family once again! I didn't realize I had a giant hole in my heart until I saw little Simon, if you weren't my brother I swear by Raziel that I wouldn't have recognized you" said Becky trying to hide the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Oh, Becks, c'mon! You said it; you haven't been gone that long!" Simon took her in his arms again, he also felt relieved to have his sister back home.

"I know, I just… I can't believe this is real, it seems like I have been gone for a century!" she said wiping her tears.

"Ok, no more whining, Rebecca, you don't want to make mama cry. Come, I'll cook something for you" said Mrs. Lewis and her kids followed her to the dining room.

"I want you to tell me everything about Switzerland!" said Simon excited to hear his sister's adventures "But first! Did you bring… chocolate?" he whispered.

"I brought more chocolates than clothes" she assured him.

"That's why I love you!" they both giggled.

"And I also brought you a friend" said Becky with a playful smile.

"Here we go again…" it wasn't that he didn't appreciate her sister's concern, but it was kind of embarrassing.

"C'mon, Simon! You'll have to let go of Clary one day, and it's better late than never! I swear by the angel that Izzy is sweet and fun, she's gorgeous! You'll like her, I'm sure!" she hit him softly on his arms as he pulled out his: "Seriously?" Face.

"Ok, assuming that I like her, who can assure me that she'll like me?" he asked, Becky chuckled.

"Oh, she's crazy about you!" Simon froze for a moment.

"Really?" he said.

"Nope, but she could be! She doesn't even know you yet!" she reminded him.

"Then keep your big mouth shut, Rebecca!" he said annoyed.

"Give it a try, Simon! There's nothing you can lose! You're smart, you're handsome and you're fun! Izzy likes those things" she nudged her brother encouraging him.

"Whatever…" he gave up.

"Did I hear: Fix a date with her for me, please?" she bothered him until he showed a bright smile.

"Alright! But make sure we're not alone, you know how I mess these things up!" Becky let out an excited screech and hugged him.

"You won't regret it, Simon!" she assured him. _'I'm pretty sure I will, sis'_ he thought to himself.

_Jace's arrival was like all the other times._ Hundreds of reporters, crazy fans, his guards not letting him breathe, as always, but this time he got a heavy weight on his shoulders: Guiltiness, he wondered what on earth would he do when he saw Clary again, will he fall to the floor crying and asking for forgiveness? He sure wanted to, but, first: She didn't know a thing of what had happened in England, there was no real reason to tell her, and second: where would his pride go if he did something like that? There was one and only answer: Not to tell Clary.

"Welcome home, highness" Amatis greeted him when he entered the palace.

"Thank you, Lady Amatis. It's good to have a vacation but there's no place like home" he said with a smile.

"Of course it is, but…" he approached him a little and talked to his ear "You should go see the princess before you do anything, she has been really worried about you and now she might be losing her mind because of, well, you already know…" she said, Jace felt his soul fall to the floor.

"By holy Raziel!" he almost ran to Clary's room, he didn't say anything, he didn't do anything else, in that moment his angry wife was the only thing that mattered. He tried to look calm before entering; he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Who's there?" Jace's sudden appearance scared her a bit, then her expression turned into hatred "Oh, look who's here: Mr. _I don't give a damn about you_ Herondale" She didn't see him eye to eye, that only made him worry even more.

"I know… Amatis told me…" he tried to keep it cool but he was at one second of falling apart. "Clary, I … I'm really sorry, you didn't deserve that, I just… I don't know what I was thinking but I swear by the angel that I never wanted to do something like that…" being honest has a price, but it's even worse when the other person wasn't really looking for honesty.

"Woah, woah, wait! What the heck are you talking about?" she seemed confused and that managed to make him feel like that too.

"What are we talking about?" he asked, he was about to blunder and Clary had no idea of what he meant.

"You don't write, you don't call… you told me you wanted to fix things up and you forget about me in less than a week, I don't know how your methods work but this plan surely didn't show results" she explained, Jace was able to breathe again.

"Oh, that's what this is all about? Really? You women and your dramas!" he released a relieved chuckle, Clary got even angrier.

"Yes, that's how we women are…" she stood from her desk and faced him, her cheeks burning in red because of his comments "Women like to feel important, ok? When someone says let's do something, women actually want to do it! And you, Sir Jonathan, have absolutely no shame or brain at all for saying something like that! So, if you came here to screw my life even more than you have done instead of greeting me properly as a good husband, leave!" she was truly mad, that made him feel even worse.

"No, I won't…" he was willing to put his hands on fire and try to make her listen.

"Ok, then I'll leave, breathing the same air as you makes me sick!" she was about to leave her own room when he grabbed her strongly by her arm, in other circumstances, she would've hit him so hard that he would have taken a trip to the nursery, but now she just felt incapable of moving, terrified, confused, worried, not sure of what she wanted. Then Jace hugged her by her waist, strongly but delicate, like if she was the only person in the world that he could hold on to, his support.

"I'm sorry, about everything I've done and whatever you think I've done. If I said that I wanted to make this work, it's because I do want to do it… just give me time" Clary felt his cheek resting against her head. _'My God, what is he doing? Why now? Why like this? But most of all… WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING? Move, Clarissa! Don't let him play with you! That's all that he has ever done! Don't be so silly!' _she planned to free herself from his arms, letting her rage win, but instead she turned to meet his regretful eyes, he was telling the truth.

"Okay, I will…" they stayed like that for a moment, looking at their eyes, then it was just like a reflection, a need; Clary's Clary's arms intertwined into Jace's neck and also pressed her body against his. Neither of them would have wanted to melt in such embrace, but the situation won over their pride and for the first time they did not feel embarrassed in showing that there could be something going on between them. _'Time, is all we need'_ she thought to herself.

_The next day, Clary woke up with a call from Simon. _ He said that his sister was back and that she wanted to see her terribly, Clary died to meet Becky again so her morning were rushed crazily, Amatis of course got worried but then she remembered she had to take care of Isabelle and Alec's mother, so that made it easier for Clary to ran off to Taki's.

"Hello, angel of Idris!" said Becky the moment she entered the restaurant, of course she had to go on cover, what would have happened if her people had seen her unprotected?

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Rebecca Lewis!" she hugged her strongly, three years of missing someone insanely is a good reason to want to break someone's bones with a hug.

"It's an honor to be back, highness" she whispered and then winked at her, Clary smiled.

"Wow, its amazing what a long vacation can do, isn't it?" she said looking at Becky's beautiful and relaxed expression, she seemed so worriless.

"You don't have an idea! Of course I needed to get away from this little brat so I could breathe again", she said stroking her brother's hair.

"Becks, stop it! It's embarrassing!" he protested, Clary giggled at his friend's angry comment, she missed spending time with him, if only she could have kept him in one of her bags and took him to the palace.

"You'll never grow up, Simon" said Becky playful.

"So, are we going to eat breakfast or what? I'm starving!" she confessed.

"Sure, we're just waiting for a friend of mine, she wanted to meet Simon" Clary froze at her words, but then she dedicated him an annoying smile.

"Oh, a friend of yours wanted to meet Simon, uh?" she laughed foolishly as Simon's cheeks turned into a strong red.

"She's just a friend, Clarissa!" he almost yelled and Becky covered his mouth with one hand.

"For the love of God, you want more paparazzi following us, don't you?" she scolded him remembering their little trip to the restaurant that morning there was more cameras than air in the atmosphere.

"Please no, I'm tired of them!" he said when he freed himself from his sister's hands.

"Then keep your big mouth shut!" advice him Clary.

"Oh, there she is!" said Becky waving at the front door, Clary turned to see the lucky girl who would have the pleasure to meet Simon. She seemed somehow familiar, also wearing glasses and simple clothes, she came along with other guy.

"I thought you said that she was coming alone" complained Simon as Becky's friend entered the restaurant, or shall we say… Princess Isabelle?

"What the…? Isabelle?" began Clary, Izzy shook when she saw her with Becky and Simon, and Alec did also.

"Oh, you already know each other?" Becky asked clearly knowing nothing at all.

"Do you know each other?" replied Izzy, her eyes going from Clary to Simon's sister. And Simon, well, it was like he had seen heaven for the first time.

"Of course! She's my brother's best friend, Iz!" she explained, Clary was in blank.

"Ok, time out! What's going on in here? Becks! How do you know my husband's cousin?" she asked annoyed by so much mystery.

"Your husband's what?!" Becky asked confused, Isabelle bit her lip. "Wait, that means that you… but your last name… " She thought it through and when she got her answer she said "No. freaking. Way"

"I should've known! I'll quote you, sis: There's no way she can be the Princess!" said Simon being the only person in there able to talk.

"Guess it's a small world after all…" said Izzy with an ashamed smile, Becky crossed her arms.

"How small, Isabelle Lightwood?" she was completely mad about her lies.

"Very small…" said Alec trying to fix his sister's mess.

"Becks, I'm really sorry I wanted to tell you, but…" Izzy tried to explain herself as she sat next to Becky.

"But what?" she wanted answers, and she wanted them at that second.

"I was afraid that you'd only want to be my friend because I was a Princess…" she confessed, Becky smiled tenderly and hugged her.

"You fool! You're so adorable! I would have been your friend even if you were a terrorist's daughter!" she said joyful, finally everyone laughed with them.

"This world's full of surprises, uh?" said Clary to Alec when he sat next to her.

"Absolutely" said Alec and Simon at the same time, they would be good friends for sure.

"Oh, wait a bit, its grandma calling" announced Izzy and she got a bit apart to answer her phone.

"So, how's my crown princess doing?" Simon asked taking Clary's hand, but in his insides, he desperately wanted to keep looking at the beautiful and covert Isabelle.

"She's the most fun, crazy and sweet princess of all time" Alec said happily, Clary blushed.

"C'mon now, Alexander, be honest!" she said and the three of them laughed.

"It's true, I swear by the angel! When it comes to princesses, Idris has the best of the best! I assure you, she was born to become a royal" Alec said, both Clary and Simon felt a bit awkward with that, she had never wanted to be a royal, she was never meant to be a royal, but it was surely amazing to see how a ring had changed her whole life upside down.

"Sure…" Simon was hurt by that comment, even Clary knew that his voice sounded like he was jealous to death, but she wasn't sure of why was he feeling that.

"What?!" Izzy scream suddenly. Her brother shivered. "Oh, by Raziel…" and then the call ended, she turned, her usually colored cheeks and cute expression was now pale white.

"What's wrong?" Clary was the first to talk.

"Uh, talking about surprises…" Izzy looked at her brother shakily.

"Yes…?" Alec started to get nervous.

"Alexander… Mother hasn't been really sick for all this time…" she began.

"What? Of course she has! She has felt terrible for months!" Alec reminded her.

"I know but it wasn't exactly for a sickness, bro…" Isabelle couldn't finish understanding and accepting her mother's news.

"Quit it with the mystery, Isabelle Sophia! I'm having Goosebumps!" said Alec at the point of exploding with fear.

"Alright, fine! Mother is…" Izzy swallowed slowly.

"Just say it, by Raziel!" Clary demanded, they were all losing her head because of her attitude.

"Mother is pregnant".

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer. _


	15. High Hopes

And what a special surprise for a very special day! Everyone's jaws fell to the floor, except for Izzy of course, they weren't waiting to hear something like that and it was some big news taking in consideration all the facts.

"Are you sure?" Alec was the first one to even dare to say something. Clary seemed to be frozen, Becky was beyond herself with so much joy and Simon… well, he sweated like a pig, he had liked Izzy but he had to admit that meeting that way in that certain morning had been kind of a mistake.

"Well, that's what grandma said! Actually that explains a lot…" Isabelle almost fell on the chair next to Clary; she looked like she wasn't breathing.

"Alright, congratulations then!" Becky approached Izzy to hug her excitingly, the Lightwoods must've been crazily happy about it but there was something hidden behind those worried expressions.

"Thank you, Becks. Thank you very much" Izzy hugged her back while her brother surrounded the table, you could even smell panic in the air.

"What a weird day" Simon whispered, Clary's cell phone rang suddenly but she could barely blink "Pumpkin, it's yours" he said.

"Clary, are you okay?" asked Alec, she was the most affected by the news with no doubt.

"… Oh God…" she said and answered the phone, for her good luck, it was Jace, and he was angry.

"_Clarissa? Where the heck are you? And my cousins? You better tell me that you didn't escape from your morning classes because…"_ she didn't pay much attention to his scolding and said what was going around her mind.

"She is pregnant…" she said, Jace kept silent for a bit trying to process the information.

"_What? YOU? But I haven't even touched you!_" he defended himself.

"Not me, you dumbass! Your aunt!" she replied, Izzy shook next to her, it would take her some time to get used to it, to all of them.

"_Are you on drugs or something?_" he said clearly refusing to even listen or understand what she was saying.

"Grandma called Isabelle and told her right now, and you're there and you don't know? What kind of selfish and mean relative are you?" now it was her who was scolding him.

"_I'm actually in a meeting with my father right now, and everyone's looking at me because I screamed… Thank you very much! You gave me a death scare!_" he complained.

"Get to the point! What's going on?" Clary's nerves were about to explode.

"_Well, it's good that you mention pregnancy and that stuff…"_ he began, but he lowered his voiced at the last word.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she was about to have a strong shock again.

"_We also have to talk babies, see you later, carrot!" _and he hang, the phone almost fell to the floor and broke in pieces, luckily Becky was there to grab it. Clary took a deep breath with her eyes to the floor, Simon knew what that meant.

"Oh, no. Pumpkin! You won't want to make a scene in here!" he said desperate, after all he was her best friend, he knew her perfectly. It's a shame it was too late for all of them.

"I knew this was going to happen! The prince is a complete pervert!" she shouted covering her face embarrassed, her friends were petrified by her insinuation, but what she didn't realize was that everyone had heard it. The whispers began.

"Oh, dear! That cannot be true!"

"Who does she think she is to say something like that?"

"Wait a minute… she is…"

"We're beautifully screwed…" said Simon getting ready to get away as fast as they could

"Princess Clarissa and also the Lightwoods!" then everyone started to approach them and started screaming and asking stuff and taking pictures with their phones.

"By the angel, this is an odyssey!" cried Izzy, Alec stood in front of the two girls protecting them from their crazy fans, Simon made his way to Clary and softly but fast grabbed her arm and took her out by the back door of the restaurant.

"Are you out of your mind, Clary? What was all that fuss about? Your cousins are going to become dust in there!" Clary didn't know how she managed to understand Simon's words completely.

"I freaked out; I didn't know what to do! But… wait, why do you care about them anyways?" she asked a little confused.

"Because… because I am worried as hell! You don't know how paparazzi are these days! Lucky you, you have bodyguards! But us the unprotected and yet famous have nothing! You wouldn't handle it!" what a sudden topic change, very suspicious. "Anyways, don't you ever do that again…" and just when he was about to continue Alec, Izzy and Becky came out.

"By the angel… What the hell was that, Clary?" Alec asked breathing heavily.

"Oh, you want to know? Three words, my friend! Jonathan Christopher Herondale aka living hell!" and she turned around angrily willing to leave the restaurant as nothing had happened.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you…" but Isabelle spoke too late, the reporters surrounded them in less than a minute.

"Highness, are you feeling alright?"

"When did Princess Isabelle come back?"

"Mr. Lewis could you tell us what were you doing there?"

"In my life I've had so much attention" Clary whispered.

"Ok, pumpkin. This is what we'll do… don't make any sudden movements" she tried even not to blink "take my hand" she did that as well " And now…" he took a deep breath "Run!" The five of them quickly got away from the reporters and when they got to an alley they stopped to rest a bit.

"You should call your guards or something… this will only get worse if you don't leave now" said Simon, Clary detected the disappointment in his voice, she felt sad that their little reunion didn't go as planned, everything had been so perfect until the Queen Mother called. _'Well, that's what always happens, don't you think? You think you have everything you ever wanted and then bum! The monarchy tales place and ruins it all. Welcome to the real world, Clarissa!_' she scolded herself mentally, but still asked herself when were things going to change for good?

"No way, we cannot do that! I flee my morning classes, if I call the guards they'll tell Amatis, and Amatis will tell it to Grandma and Grandma will tell it to my father in law and maybe he could tell it to…" it wasn't until the last part of that huge speech that she remembered the reason she had a whole family in law, she had a husband. "Absolutely not, I'll take a cab if I have to but there's no way that my guards are coming here!" she was panicking terribly.

"And what about your maids, then?" suggested Becky, as helpful and sweet as always.

"Don't make me laugh! Do you know how insufferable Camille and Annemarie are? If we cannot trust in her guards we can't even think about those two!" said Isabelle, let's say she had her reason to hate both of them

"But if we stay here they'll find us, you really must go…" Simon seemed very worried, but Clary wasn't sure because of who was he worried.

"I guess we could… maybe we could… hum…" started Alec doubting a little.

"We could what?" said Izzy impatient, just when they were having problems Alec though it would be fine to shiver a little.

"Ok, I think we all agree that there's just one person in the whole palace that we can really trust in, right?" he replied, Clary and his sister nodded. "Magnus will be, then!" he took out his phone and walked away from them for a bit.

"Who is Magnus?" asked Becky, clearly there were many things about her own friends that she didn't know.

"He's my personal stylist" Clary answered naturally, Becky was really surprised.

"… And also my brother's bisexual boyfriend… though none of them admits it yet because they're so freaked out about what would my father think, but actually… If I were them, I wouldn't give a damn" and now Becky was more than shocked by Izzy's comment, but she knew that she always talked too much when she was nervous

"Ha! I knew it!" said Simon joyful.

"You knew what, four eyes?" asked Clary annoyed.

"Please, Clary! It's impossible that a guy that wears a more outrageous nail polish color than you can be not gay!" Clary covered her face with one hand in embarrassment.

"Well, technically he's not gay, he's bi …" reminded him Izzy.

"Yeah, tomatoe, tomato! So that means your bro… oh… Alexander is… OH!" Simon finally understood everything; another little piece of his jealousy was thrown away immediately. He had thought that the reason why Alec spent so much time with Clary was because he liked her, but actually… they really were just friends and family has she had told him.

"I am what?" said Alec returning.

"Incredibly hot, bro. What did he say?" Alec looked weirdly as Simon flushed and Clary and Becky forced themselves not to laugh.

"He said that… he would be here in like… 3 minutes" he couldn't get his eyes away from Simon and that only made it worse.

"Great, so here we'll stay" Isabelle was the only one who was calmed. So two of them were awfully uncomfortable and the other two were writhing with laughter.

"I didn't really say that…"Simon defended himself, Clary and his sister laughed even harder.

"Yeah, whatever. Sorry, but I'm taken" said Alec wishing to finish that unpleasant conversation.

"Let's just say that little Simon has a weird and exquisite taste" said Becky, Clary almost fell to the floor, the situation was far too funny to try not to laugh.

"You two will pay for this!" said Simon pissed.

_Jace had never been so nervous before. _Alright, he understood that he wascompletely crazy about Clary and that he wanted her badly, but this was out of his limits! '_Great, you're such a genius, Jonathan! What could she be thinking right now? You barely know each other and now you have to tell her that you're supposed to get her pregnant! You should've done it smoother! But no! You just tell her as it was nothing important! It's your first anniversary and you ruined it, totally! You're a hot mess, really'_ The day after that morning, Imogen had told him that the tradition of the first night had been rushed a bit, it first was supposed to happen after Clary's 18th birthday like it had always been done, but then they changed it to their first anniversary and now they had scheduled for within 5 days! But she hadn't really explained why. Of course he was going to blame himself, but the truth was that he hadn't made up the tradition of the first night; it was something that had to be done one way or another.

"Prince?" he had completely forgotten that he was talking with his grandmother.

"Oh, sorry, majesty. I'm just a bit worried about all this…" he started to play with his fingers and realized he was sweating terribly.

"I see; it was the same to all of us, my darling. Don't be frighten, you'll know what to do" you can't imagine how uncomfortable it must've been for him to talk "sexual relationships" with his grandmother, but his situation made it even harder.

"Yes, grandma, I know what I have to do…" he said sarcastically, Imogen's face turned pale. "I mean that… uh… I perfectly know what the tradition consists in, but I'm not quite sure that the princess does" he tried to cover up his mistake as best as he could.

"Oh, I understand. But don't worry much about it; I'm sure that Lady Amatis explained it to her very well…" Jace didn't know how could she keep herself so calm and firm always, his nerves were about to explode and his grandma only smiled about it.

"I guess she did but hum… Grandma?" he decided to leave the protocol aside for one moment and open himself to somebody, he needed to be heard.

"Yes, honey?" she took his hands in hers.

"Leaving aside the tradition and all that matter about the anniversary, I think that… oh, how do I say this? … Maybe… I might be…" Jace was lost; he had never said those words before.

"You might be what, darling?" Imogen asked patiently.

"I might be… perhaps I am…. I mean, Clary is… Oh, by Raziel! There must be an easier way to say this!" he was about to lose his head.

"Don't think about what you're going to say, just say it, dear" she advised him.

"Alright, I think that maybe I am… Hell, I can't!" and that's when they both exploded.

"Oh, please, Jonathan! Just say it out loud! You won't take it out of your head until you admit it! It's just one sentence! And believe me! I f you think that no one has noticed, you're completely wrong, darling! Everyone knows it except the only person who must really know! If you can't even tell it to me, what will you do when you have to tell her? Are you a coward or what?" Jace was shocked; he definitely didn't know something that Imogen did know.

"Ok, fine! I'm not a coward! I'm going to say it! Right now in fact!" he stood up from the couch "Take out the camera if you want, grandma!" he was decided to finally admit it.

"That's my boy, c'mon, darling! Just say it!" Imogen encouraged him. He took a deep breath.

"No, sorry, I can't" he sat next to her again.

"Be a man, Jace! What would your ancestors think if they saw you like this?" she scolded him.

"Don't start, grandma!" he begged.

"Are you a chicken? Uh, are you? Or maybe something worse…" Jace started to shiver.

"No, please don't…" he said.

"Oh, you know I would… the word that started with D?" finally the panic won over Jace's pride.

"Fine! I like Clary! I like her insanely! In fact, I might be falling in love for the first time and I think that she hates me! I'm never right with her! When I'm nice she thinks I'm pretending and when I'm not nice she thinks I'm a jerk! And I'm so confused but I want her so badly and she's completely blind when it comes to me and my emotions" and that was it for him, goodbye pride.

"Oh, now I get it. That seems to be a problem…" she suddenly felt guilty for pressuring him so much, but he was the crown prince, he had to be strong for the sake of his people, and also for his wife.

"A huge problem, grandma! I can't handle it… and oh! That reminds me something… about aunt Maryse?" he remembered why he had gone to meet Imogen to talk about Clary, it was because all the mess she caused with a certain rumor.

"Oh, right. She's three months pregnant, dear! You're going to have a new cousin!"Her worried expression turned into a joyful and warm smile, Jace also tried to smile but then he realized something suspicious.

"I know that! Wait a bit…" Imogen started to shiver when she noticed that he had discovered her little plan "By the angel, grandmother! You're a cheater!" he accused her.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Be nicer with the woman that gave you your life indirectly!" replied her trying to change the topic of the conversation.

"I'll do it when you don't try to get involved in my marriage!" Jace didn't really want to be rude with her, but he was tired of being treated like the fragile and dependant little prince that everyone had to take care of. And why was he so mad about it? Because Clary had said it like a hundred times.

"Helping you is not a sin, sweet child of mine" she said with an annoying smile.

"Grandma! Just because aunt Maryse is having another baby doesn't mean that we also have to do it!" so the reason of his uncomfortable situation was his grandmother, how cute.

"Yes, it does! Your aunt is almost 50 and she's having a baby! Your wife is turning just 18 soon and you haven't taken advantage of the situation! Believe me, if you don't have kids right now when you're my age you'll regret it! And I want great grandchildren! You're the only one of my grandchildren that can give them to me, at least… for now… I have plans for my little Isabelle and Alec too" he had to admit that was kind of wicked, but he only though: 'I think you shouldn't worry about Alec so much, grandma' only Izzy, Clary, him, and of course Magnus knew about Alec's preferences. And there were obvious reasons why they couldn't tell it to anyone else.

"Grandma! That's awful! We're supposed to plan our lives on our own, you cannot just decide when we have children or not!" it was really weir for him to talk about babies, but he had to stop her from ruining everything he had built, some kind of friendship, with Clary because of her whims.

"My palace, my children, my rules!" she answered annoyed "Now, you go prepare everyone for lunch. I'll be there in ten minutes" that meant that their reunion was officially over. Jace got frightened when Imogen said "everyone", when he had called Clary he didn't have time to ask her where the heck were they! Isabelle had told her family that she had gone to visit a friend of hers and he knew who she was, but nobody knew that Alec and Clary were also gone with her. He didn't even say goodbye and got out of the room, he took out his cell phone shakily and thought about calling his wife, but he knew that she probably wouldn't answer. And when he was about to call Alec, he appeared in front of him.

"You, little piece of…" he began when the two other girls came into the hall by the back door followed by Magnus.

"Is something wrong, highness?" he said with a playful smile, Alec also knew about Jace's feelings for Clary, he obviously wouldn't dare to say anything that would cause a bad image.

"I was worried about you all, that's it" he lied annoyed by the power that Alec had over him "Grandma says that we're having lunch in ten minutes".

"Oh, right. We'll go check on mom and be back in five, ok?" Izzy understood what that meant and took her brother by his arm while they ran to their parent's bedroom

"I… still have to finish the design of your birthday dress, highness. Excuse me" Magnus made a bow and left with a huge smile on his face, privacy wasn't just required, it was a need! But Magnus's excuse was a little foolish, as Clary's birthday was on August

"So… how did it go?" Jace asked nervously, Clary was looking at the floor.

"Pretty well until we realized we had cell phones and families…" she answered, he was kind of hurt.

"I'm sorry that you didn't have much fun…" he said honestly, but how could she have noticed?

"Fun isn't a word included in my dictionary anymore" she sighed.

"Listen, about what I told you earlier…" he had to explain himself, but there was no way she would want to hear anything more.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about it… I don't know why they rushed things so much and I don't know if I want to know, anyways knowing the reasons won't help to deny the fact that it is actually happening. That's what I've learned in here, and I've decided to take your advices" she said with a long sigh.

"Which advices?" he asked, his mind wasn't focusing on the problems they had, and he just couldn't stop thinking about her.

"You know… when you said that I should just say and do what was necessary? When you told me to follow the lead? I will, Feelings have done no good for me, Jace. I really had high hopes when I came in here, but I guess that I'm… not part of it actually, just the monarchy's pretty accessory" and where had he heard that before? Oh, right! He said it all the time.

"I know how you feel, but I don't think it's time for you to give up" and when he said that, she finally looked into his eyes making him shake to his bones.

"What should I do then?" she asked still sounding disappointed.

"I don't know, I guess you… Here's the thing, Clary, I don't want you to give up because that just wouldn't be like you, and you're a lot stronger that most of us thought you were. When I met you, I honestly thought you were one of those annoying girls who always made a drama about everything, but then I realized that… you are nothing like the rest. You're brave, you're determined, you sacrificed your own future for the sake of your loved ones, you married someone you didn't or maybe don't love and know because you wanted to help your people, you've treated us like your family, you've been so nice, attentive and obedient, you've done every single thing they told you to do without complaining, you've handle my temperament better than anyone, you've been so lonely all the time but you never said a thing about it… and you're still here, standing here, facing the issues that are always around, you might be broken on the inside but you don't show it… so, maybe I was right with some of the stuff I told you, but in the end… it's all up to you…" and when he said that, he didn't just meant the fact that she was the Crown Princess, he also meant the fac6t that he was falling in love with her. He could love her all that he wanted to, but it was her decision to love him back or not.

"I... "She was going to explain why did she do all those things, but she thought something better "Thank you… for noticing all of that. Most of the time I think that no one really cares about what I do… it means a lot that you… understand" it was all she could say, maybe Jace was starting to get into her heart, but it wasn't time to have false illusions.

"I try to… but to be sincere, you're like a puzzle, pumpkin…" he didn't really realize what he had said, but she did.

"You did it!" she smiled to herself.

"Do what?" he asked confused.

"You said it… you know what? Never mind" she decided to keep that cute memory for herself. "So… congratulations on your new cousin!"

"Oh, yes, right… thank you, but I think he or she'll be your new cousin too" he reminded her joyful, his family was her family, he tasks were her tasks, his problems were hers, but his feelings? They might've not been hers. They shared their lives, it's true, but they didn't share their hearts.

"You're right, so you think he or she will look more like Izzy or Alec?" she asked while they walked down the hall.

"I think we should think about if the baby will look more like Maryse or Robert" he replied, she looked at him sarcastically and giggled.

"Well, you uncle and aunt have their problems so… I rather think about our cousins" he absolutely loved when she did that, when she recognized that they were together, when she laughed softly and smiled at him, when she didn't try to push him away, when they could talk like normal people and not royals. Because he wasn't in love with Crown Princess Clarissa Herondale; he was in love with the adorable, dreamy and a little vexatious Clary Fairchild.

"You're right… I bet the baby will be as cute as Isabelle and as dumb as Alec" he answered proudly, Clary chuckled.

"The dumbness comes from your side of the family, Jonathan" she hit his arms softly and he grabbed her by her arms as they walked.

"And that's why you couldn't resist the opportunity to marry me!" he said playfully.

"Ha! You'd wish I would've been dying to marry you" but between joke and joke truth looms.

"Say whatever you want to… but deep inside you, you know that…" but a suspicious scene shut his words, he tried not to make a sound while he took Clary behind one of the hall's wall and took a look.

"What are you…?" but he put his hand on Clary's mouth and told her to see what was in front of her.

"…so… are we going to go away soon?" Annemarie asked as Robert covered her nick with kisses. Both Clary and Jace were shocked

"Once I'm sure that my coward son gets the throne, then we'll escape as far as you want us to" he answered as her lips looked for his.

"You promise?" she asked in between kiss and kiss, in that moment they seemed more a couple than Robert and Maryse seemed to be.

"I swear on the angel, darling" he answered with his hands running through her body carelessly, Annemarie moaned on his mouth.

"Oh, your highness, you're such a terrible person…" she giggled with pleasure and Robert followed her.

"I know, but I rather being mean than being a fool like all the rest in here…" he said and Jace was so disgusted that he couldn't hear any other word coming from his mouth.

"Oh, by Raziel… how could he do this?" Clary asked, Jace noticed she had tears in her eyes, he would've liked to wipe them, but that wouldn't have been any good.

"I knew that Robert was a jerk, but this? This is just cruel…" he ran a hand through his head ruining his perfect hairdo. He felt so bad, for Maryse and the baby, for Izzy and Alec, and for them both… because now they had a terrible secret on their hands.

"But… he's going to have another baby! Why would he cheat on Maryse?" Clary started to sob softly.

"He must not know yet, Grandma said that he had gone visit father after that ridiculous meeting we had this morning" he answered.

"Well, that only makes this worse! I bet that he'll run away with her as soon as he find out" she said angrily trying to wipe her tears, it was embarrassing to cry like that in front of her "not so jerk" husband, but Jace though that she looked pretty and that she cared about her in laws.

"I won't let that happen… they're my family after all, I'll take care of them…" he promised and Clary finally got a hint to solve all her troubles.

"Swear it on the angel, promise me that they'll never know about this and that Robert will stay with Maryse and the baby" she asked it, she didn't want to see the Lightwoods suffer that kind of injustice and if they were the only ones who knew about it, it was up to them to stop the disaster from happening.

"Alright, I swear by Raziel that I will" he took her hand in his and stroked it gently so she didn't notice how wonderful it felt for him.

'_I hope you do, Jace Herondale, I really do. You believe in me somehow, I also want to believe in you… please… don't let me down now'_ she thought to herself, that was Jace's first test, if he proved her that he wasn't as bad as she thought, maybe they would also share their hearts someday.

**To be continued...**

_Dreamer._

Hello, my sweet nefilims! In first place, I wanted to say sorry for not uploading any sooner, I'll explain myself, on November 15th I turned 15! Haha so I had my "Quinces" Party like we would say here in Ecuador and so I had to prepare everything and it was so hard! But anyways I've also been tied up with homework and projects and talent shows and stuff! Apart from being in the school's student council so… yeah, let's say I'm a busy person! So I'm very very sorry! Please forgive me, haha! Oh, and guess what? The Spanish copies of CoHF are here! (BTA! *By the angel*) so I bought one of the first ones that came to my country and, by Raziel, I haven't reached page 100 yet and I'm crying as much as I did when I first read it in PDF, so heartbreaking. Seriously! Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, I've been working all this week in it, and remember the hints and clues I gave you, and the next chapter will be super exiting, I promise! You all pervs must know why! Haha, no spoilers! And something else I had to change the time line a bit because I realized that Clary's birthday was on August (because I have this huge birthday party chapter planned for her!) and Jace's is on January and who knows when was Max born, so yeah… I'll have to work on that, so you should cheek the first chapters again (the first one when Clary entered the art class and the third one is Sebastian's letter) so you won't get lost. Anyways thank you for reading, guys! I love you all, bye!


	16. A beautiful anniversary

"Ah, what a beautiful day for a conception, don't you think?" said Queen Imogen looking through the window, the birds sang, the sun was shining, the breeze warmed; it surely was a lovely looking day. Princess Maryse and Queen Celine were there inside her chambers discussing as well the ceremony of the first night, but they on their side, were terrified, for different reasons.

"It surely is, majesty…We must keep our hopes up that the Crown Prince and Princess succeed in their task…" not even Maryse could hide the nervousness she felt, but nobody could say no to Imogen, especially not when it came to children.

"Of course they will! Our Jace has never let me down, and they perfectly know that this is what they're meant to do, isn't it?" we could say, that the Queen Mother was the only one who was actually enjoying the situation.

"I don't doubt that, majesty; but as young as they are, I cannot help of worrying about my son…" confessed Celine as calmly as she could, Imogen turned to see her with a bright smile on her face.

"Now you know how it feels, dear… Anyways, I trust that everything will go exactly as it was planned… young hearts or bodies, in this case, don't get tired when it comes to love…" she sighed pleased, her companions suddenly shocked about her comment.

"Majesty!" they flushed and answered, trying to keep their voice low, but the tension was real!

"Oh, by the angel! As if you two had never had children before! And, you dear Princess, are carrying another one already! It's beautifully natural and normal… and just to imagine the gorgeous kids my darlings could have! I'll be the happiest great grandmother ever!" well, it was pretty clear that she wanted kids, no matter who gave them to her.

"But I don't think that the Princess is well prepared yet, majesty… it's only been a month since she got here, if she had some more, not experience, but rather teaching…" and it was also pretty clear that nobody doubted Clary more than her mother in law did.

"Oh, it's not that much science, Celine dear! I'm pretty sure they both now how it works, and even if they don't admit it… they'll like it, but that, I agree, doesn't concern us…" for what it looked like, excitement made Imogen talk more than what was strictly necessary.

"All we have left is trust that they'll do their best…" Maryse granted, not wanting to bother the Queen Mother anymore, or she'd be capable of rushing things even more.

"Trust is something that you must win, highness, not something that you just give for granted like a present or so…" Celine's eyes changed from expression concern to fierce fury.

"You and I, majesty, have both stood on the place she is right now; would you deny the fact that you felt uneasy as well? I believe that the last thing her highness needs right now is more scolding; you said it yourself they're young! They're scared, they're being asked to grow up as quick as they can or can't, anyone would act a bit clumsy if that was the case… So don't you think that the Crown Princess is worthy of some trust?" at that moment, Princess Maryse wasn't trying to prove anything or drawing another line on the sand.

"That's exactly the problem, highness… how can you trust somebody you don't even know? As you may be aware of now… you never finish knowing people" but what she didn't know was that the lines were drawn with every word that was said, and Celine wouldn't give in against anybody.

_Clary got up, that if she got to sleep in the entire night, with her eyes opened as plates, the hour of the ceremony wasn't even close, but she knew there were not very much chances to escape for what was to come that day_. She slowly got off her bed, trying not to make a sound, if Annemarie and Camille heard her; there would be no way to fulfill her just made up plan. She had been told that her preparation would start early in the morning, so Magnus must've been on his way to "visit" her by then, in fact, at that moment, she heard his footsteps on the hallway, approaching dangerously to the bedroom.

'_Ok, it's simple, nothing you haven't done before; he comes in, you run past him and be free! That's it! You do remember how to run, don't you? We'll it doesn't even matter! Just escape however you can for the Lord's sake! And remember! This is no game, Clarissa! This is a battlefield and you're fighting for your… innocence, let's say so! Now, breathe… he's almost here… The door opens, you run out, the door opens, you run out…'_

"This is Idris!" she screamed as Magnus opened the door, she had heard a phrase like that before in a war movie she had seen with Simon, and it seemed like a good thing to say as she tried to run through the hall; well, big mistake, Magnus was twice fast and tall than her; she barely took some steps before he was lifting her from the ground and placing her on his shoulder, leading them both right back to the room "Oh, c'mon, Magnus! Have a little mercy on me! You won't want your beloved Crown Princess to die from a heart attack before she can even get to be the actual Queen!"

"With all respect, your royal highness…" he began saying as he made her sit on the blue velvet chair that was in front of her big sky blue hairdresser with golden hints "Grow up" he kissed her cheek and started looking for the materials to begin with his work.

"You say so because it's not you who's being forced to bed a stupid crowned jerk you just met, and unfortunately married, a month ago!" she complained as she scowled.

"I wish I was so lucky, highness…" he chuckled as he heated the curling machine "But unfortunately… I'm just your humble servant" he smiled brightly to her.

"That's not unfortunate at all, Magnus! That's a blessing! The only unfortunate one here is me! They want my belly to grow the size of a watermelon just so they can have their precious heir! Another little blond devil running around the palace, as if his royal pain in the ass wasn't enough already!" she replied frustrated, Magnus laughed even harder.

"Oh, my lady! If you were really concerned about never getting to be called "Your majesty", I tell you don't worry! You're an absolute drama queen!" good thing that his mocking didn't bother her at all, there were many other things to be bothered about, Clary's eyes went from her stressful expression showing on the mirror to the ground.

"You can't deny the fact that I have reasons to be..." she whispered, playing with a lock of messy red hair, not wanting to seem weak at her friend's eyes, he sighed suddenly worried as well.

"All this fuss cannot be only about the first night ceremony..." his smile dissapeared at that moment, she was truly scared "You know you can trust me, don't you? What's wrong, Clary?" he asked taking her by the shoulders,caressing them gently like encouraging her to say what she was afraid and ashamed to.

"I know it sounds foolish and childish but... I don't know, I guess that every girl wants her first time to be special, romantic... something that's worth to keep as a memory, something that you can keep inside your heart and remember it when you feel sad... but this is just rushed and meaningless and we don't even like each other! But if I don't do as their majesties say, I'll be the next Marie Antoinette..."she hid her face with her hands, ashamed.

"Oh, because you're not able to give the people their heir, uh?" he also scowled.

"No, for being beheaded!" her hand motioning a large knife, the thought cooling her blood and she trembled.

"Well, I don't know everything in the world but I do know this...nobody acts mean because he wants to; sometimes, highness, life plays with us so awfully that it manages to break a part of us, you know? It takes away something form us and what we do so we won't get hurt again is to protect ourselves at all costs, no matter what it takes...anything works if it helps you not to feel such pain again..." Clary thought that sometimes, Magnus was underestimated, he was wiser than any person she had ever known, but he didn't brag about it "And, forgive my dare, but I'd say that is exactly what you both are doing with each other; but don't think that I blame you, I understand that your situation is confusing and stressful..."

"Almost unbearable, kind of deathly... but call it what you want" she replied, he smiled tenderly to her again.

"The thing is that... if you don't take chances, you'll never know what would've happened if... and to me, you're nothing like a coward, highness... heavens and hell know that... so, for now and always, make it what you want it to be, I know you're being pressured to bear a child but that's only because they feel pressured to continue with their bloodline, still they have no right to tell you what to do when they're not around... so, if you don't feel ready to take this kind of step, then don't; go a bit slowly, alright?..." yet, of course, it was easier to say than to do, Clary sighed.

"I guess you're right, but they'll continue using me as their baby factory until I give them Prince Goldilocks the second!" and that didn't make it any better.

"Even better for you, you'll have all the time you need!" he assured her, but deep inside her she knew, that time wasn't exactly her biggest problem. Rather than that, it was herself.

"You mean more stupid ceremonies like this? Sure, as everyone loves the just installed the National "Let's take the Princess virginity away" day! I don't know if I'll be able to survive even this one; I heard that it's going to be announced on TV, and... By the holy angel!" for a moment, Clary felt like the floor under her was moving.

"What happened?" Magnus asked, scared by her attitude.

"The problem is what will happen, dear friend... My mother's going to freak out when she knows!" after saying so, all of her fears turned into less important, Jocelyn would surely lose her head and come to the palace to slap everybody on their faces before taking her baby girl home again.

"That excuse won't save you from facing your responsibilities either, highness..." he giggled.

"Oh, that wasn't an excuse, not at all..." it was a warning to be more specific.

_Aline was inside her bedroom, but she didn't feel safe, comfortable, or at home anymore_. Her rage turned everything known and loved for her into ashes, slowly burning any joy she could've ever had; how could he? He didn't have any right to, he couldn't just play with her like that...

She realized what she was doing before it was too late, she was letting her temper go, and that wasn't good for anybody, she had been doing it everyday since she had gotten back from that shitty trip to England, and that was the reason why nobody had entered or gotten out of her bedroom, the TV had been on the entire time as well but she heard or saw nothing, all she had in mind was Jace's face and the desire to hurt somebody... anyone.

"... in other news, we could say that Idris is on holiday today... We've just gotten some recent details from the palace, to celebrate the Crown Princess and Prince's month anniversary, her majesty the Queen Mother has arranged a very special happening for the two of them..." began to announce the girl on the news, that somehow woke her up from her nightmares of horror and betrayal.

"That's right, as you all may know the first night ceremony is one of the most important events in the life of those who are heirs of the throne, it's usually performed on the first year anniversary, but Queen Imogen somehow decided that her grandson and his wife were ready to take a step further with their relationship, that makes me wonder what reason could they have for such rush?" continued her fellow, each word piercing trough Aline's momentary peace.

"Well, that might remain as a mystery if their majesties don't reveal any more information... All that we can do is to wish good luck to their highnesses and hope everything goes as it's supposed to be... we'll be back after this commercial break..." the other girl ended. Aline's lungs were on fire as her glare left the screen, she hadn't taken a breath since the segment had started; she looked at the ground, her teeth were chattering by the strength with which she clenched her jaw. Any composure she could've ever had dissapeared like smoke in the air, and all that she knew was that she had been fooled. Fooled and hurt, and someone had to pay for it... who could've known, that she'd make herself pay for it?

_Things started to get horribly real when she looked at the mirror when he was done_. All the job he had spent the entire morning and afternoon perfecting had turned her into a specie of Nicole Kidman in the Moulin Rouge movie, she barely recognized herself.

"Ah, highness, you look very pretty... the Prince will be very impressed; Congratulations, Mr. Bane!" said Amatis, sounding uncomfortably pleased, Magnus bowed deeply looking proud and happy.

"Impressed, you say... that's the last thing I care about right now..." she whispered, none of them heard her luckily, was that what she was going to say when she was about to...well, you know... for the first time? All the situation was beyond being just uncomfortable, and nothing was making it better; not even Magnus' comfort! His words were already dead and buried when Amatis took her to the dinning room.

"Wait here, princess; the Prince will be here in a minute..." she bowed as she went to the door, and right when Clary was about to beg her not to leave her alone, she vanished into the hall.

'_To wait she said? As if I could even blink! But I must... there has to be something I can do, how come hasn't my mom tried to burn down the world yet? I really need her fierceness right now! Or whatever saves me from doing this... but who? The entire nation must be lightening fertility candles and shit at this time! Hell, this is so ridiculous! What do I do?!'_ have you ever had one of those moments when you're so worried that your mind stars talking shit? Well, she was having one of those in that moment, until she remembered... she actually had a best friend who'd do anything for her, right?

"C'mon, don't let me down right now, Lewis, please!" she was afraid to break her cell phone's screen because of the strength with which she dialed Simon's number.

"_Whoa, I was just saying that a pumpkin is nothing without her farmer! What's up, Clary?"_ he finally answered, with his voice full of joy as always; in other situation that would've been somewhat calming for her but at that moment she was sweating like a pig on a spit.

"The question is rather what's not up, Simon!" she couldn't believe he wasn't aware of her misery. "Have you turned the TV on lately?"

"_Not really, redhead; I suddenly got a stroke of inspiration this morning and I started working on a new song... a really cheesy one which surprisingly I'm not ashamed of!_ _Something must've gotten to me after our little adventure the other day"_ he sounded really proud, and she hated to be the reason to send all of his work to hell but she needed help!

"That sounds amazing, for real... and talking about sounding... does the word "anniversary" ring your bell?" she asked, trying not to explode and just yell at him.

"_Wait, do we have a best friend anniversary or something?_" he asked, clueless; she wondered what could he be thinking of to forget something like that?!

"I wish that was it, please look at the closest calendar you have around!" her tiny remaining bits of patience and peace were running out like pizza used to on Simon's house.

"_February 18__th__ … Oh, shit! No way, No... NO! What the heck?! When did days go by? How can be this happening? You're too young to die, Clary! ..._" he continued screaming some other things after that but Clary didn't hear them like at all.

"I know, I know... Don't have a heart attack right now, I need your help! I don't... I just can't let this happen..."

"_Of course you cannot! How can you even think the opposite? But what do we do? … Wait, I have an idea!_" those last words were like bells of heaven sounding on her hears.

"Perfect, what is it?!" she was forced to lower her voice when she heard footsteps out of the room.

"_Don't ask, just be ready, I'll be there in ten minutes!_" he said sounding serious and in a hurry. But the calmness lapse she had felt was gone after that, she had... not really a bad feeling, but a strange one.

_Simon almost jumped from his seat and ran all the way to his house's main door;_ All he had in mind was that the girl he had loved for a long time was in trouble, she needed help, but he didn't really know what he was saving her from, maybe they were making a big fuss over nothing, but he couldn't let Clary's jerky husband win over her, he had already married her... but he was nobody to force her to give herself like that. Just when he was about to leave with the speed of light, someone knocked; he opened the door revealing a pair of beautiful dark and teary eyes, his heart jumped inside his chest.

"Oh, hey Simon... sorry to bother you,I..." Isabelle tried to wipe her tears as fast as possible, trying to hide them from him, she sighed "Is Becky here?" after she said so, something inside him hurt, as if he had been stabbed by those words.

"No, Izzy, sorry; My mom took her shopping, you know, girl stuff, but... Are you alright?" something inside his mind was trying to remind him an important thing, but seeing her like that, in need of someone to listen, he couldn't remember anymore.

"I wish I was, but... I cannot really say so, well, sorry for interrupting again..." when she was about to turn and go away, Simon reached out for her hand; the soft surface of her palm sent a wave of electricity trough his hand and spread everywhere in his body.

"You didn't interrupt a thing... you can talk to me if you want to, I've got time..." he smiled sweetly to her, making her smile back as she nodded. Time, 10 minutes he had said, but those thoughts died at the sight of someone else.

_'Oh, fuck, he's late...' _Clary's mind told her as she squirmed on the chair, her eyes going from a window to the other one, desperately looking for a hint of her geek savior. And then, she felt as if a bucket of ice water has been thrown over her when she heard a familiar, and annoying, worth to say, voice coming down the hall._ 'Correction, you are late, dear...' _she looked up to her husband, who stopped for a moment to admire each detail of her new image.

"Where's my wife and what have you done with her? You look great" there was not a hint of sarcasm on his voice, he was truly surprised and amazed, but Clary's nervousness wouldn't let her be kind as well.

"Do I? Cause I feel like dying on the inside... for real, you say that hearts are meant to beat? Well, mine doesn't anymore..." and her tongue was as reckless s herself in all of her glory.

"I'll take that as a compliment...Don't you feel lucky? You've had the most desired man on heart as your husband for a whole month..." And Jace, on his side, knew how to hide his own anxiety with is incredible ability of acting like an idiot.

"If you're that desired then why haven't I been kidnapped and taken away so one of your crazy fans took my place today yet?" it was more like a prayer for her than a question.

"As much as I'd like that, I'm afraid to inform you that if you haven't noticed, we live inside a place surrounded with tons of carefully trained guards, that was just something stupid to ask..." something stupid? He was stupid, the idea of a "holiday" like that was stupid, Simon was stupid for not appearing, That whole situation was something stupid! It was even stupid to say that it was stupid being as obvious as it was.

"Well, be ready because many more stupid things are to come tonight..." that she had no doubt about. When the food was brought to the table, Clary found asking herself if she'd be able to even open her mouth, surprisingly the fear helped her appetite, and yet she was trying to eat as slowly as she could, trying to gain some time; but although she tried with all of her, it was just useless when Amatis reappeared inside the room, bowing to them.

"Your room is ready and settled, highnesses; please follow me..." Jace got up right after she said so, for a moment she though he was kind of excited... but that was something insane to think. She forced herself to follow them when she lost the sight of them, their room apparently was apart from his, hers, his parents, and everyone else's... they must've thought about the noises and stuff, Clary shook with the thought. Even on the outside, she could say it was pretty big and wide, the hall lead to a cream colored double door with golden lock, in the framework had been carved runes of love and trust, she couldn't believe they were taking it that seriously. But what made Clary want to run and scream frightened all through the palace was the fact that almost all the maids were there to receive them.

"Is tradition for the help to be outside he room in case you need anything, highnesses..." she commented when she saw Clary's scowling. '_Oh, great! I might need a knife and a coffin later on, thank you...' _she wanted to shut her thoughts badly. Amatis opened the door,the room was white and beige upholstery, it had several velvet furniture like all of the palace's; sober and simple but beautiful decorations, also a bathroom with a Jacuzzi for two, what better place than this to lose sanity, especially because what most caught attention was the large and comfortable double bed in the center of the room with cushions of all sizes, and so could be seen, that some lovable, wisecracking servant had placed rose petals in heart shape on the surface of the bed and lit candles with cinnamon smell all over the place.

"Welcome... Our best wishes from all of your family's members and the workers of the palace, good night" Amatis shut the doors before Clary could even think of getting away, she stood in front of where she had been just a second ago, shaking. She turned around slowly, the eyelid of her left eye trembling as she watched her husband admiring the decor. Her eyes stopped when she saw various of expensive and luxurious wine bottles placed on a coffee table at a side of the bedroom, some of them looked like they had aphrodisiac ingredients, she was lost. _'Bloody hell, so they'll try to get me drunk to make sure that they get what they want? Everyone here is freaking sick!'_

"They're expecting is to make a thousand anniversary toasts or what?" she tried to get a confirmation to her mad suspicious.

"Nah, that's probably because they know that we won't do a thing if we're not wasted..." yup, just as she had thought.

"Of course we won't..." she kept looking at all of the ornaments of the room, trying to clear her mind, one special object caught her attention. "What's that?"

"That's the infernal cup... It's a replica of the mortal cup, but I don't have an idea of why is it here..." he approached to where she was standing to get a better view "It's part of a legend my ancestors invented so our relics would be safe, if someone dared to drink from it... a terrible curse would be cast on them, killing all of the human and good inside them..."

"Ah, I finally understand what happened to you... well, I can say by fact that no curse is worse than being forced to do this..." she felt so uneasy that the only gate out of her fears was to be cold with him; but Jace was trying so hard to make them get closer, that those kind of comments really hurt him

"What about the curse of being married to you? Nothing could ever make someone even more miserable..." he replied, but not in the sense she thought he had.

"Idiot..." she whispered, suddenly angry about what he had said.

"Plebeian" he contested.

"Smug" she turned to say that to his face.

"Stubborn" he snorted annoyed.

"Annoying" she got closer to him.

"Ridiculous" he grinned as he walked towards her.

"Boring" she crossed her arms to her chest.

"Childish" he squeezed one of her soft, flushed with fury, cheeks.

"Sick!" she hit his hand and in less than one second their faces were separated by millimetres.

"Kiss me" he said, his mouth so close to hers that she could feel his breath as he said so; she pulled away bothered, forcing herself not to give in to him.

"What? Are you stupid or you just pretend you are? No wait, you really are! You really think I would give my first...?" and she talked more than she should have.

"Your first... what?" suddenly he seemed too dangerously interested.

"Nevermind, I don't want to talk about it and even worse with you..." she shook her head, looking away from him.

"You haven't kissed anyone? Not even your silly best friend?" he asked, shocked, how come such a gorgeous girl hadn't been kissed before?

"You said it, Simon is my best friend, I don't see him that way..." she sat on one side of the bed, avoiding his eyes, why were they even talking about that? In fact, why did he care?

"I don't think he's aware of that, but ok..." his soft chuckle turned into a laughter.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny!" and that only made her get even more upset.

"No way, I just... I think it's kind of cute... you keep that special moment for someone special, I understand..."and that somehow was exactly what she had always thought...

"Right, and that special person is definitely not you..." but she wouldn't give him so much credit only for that. Jace's hand tuned into a fist, he sighed, every step forward he took, she took one back.

"I agree..." but his eyes didn't look for hers again, he went to one of the closets next to the room's door, and took his shirt off, revealing a well toned back, his skin smooth and bright, Clary looked back to the ground, what had just happened?

"What the hell are you doing?!" she demanded to know, her palms keeping her eyes from taking another improper glimpse of her husband's almost perfect torso.

"Well, you've made pretty clear that no child will be conceived tonight, I thought it would be a good idea to take advantage of this time to sleep as normal people do, so I'm looking for the nightgowns ... I'm awfully tired of being so perfect all the time, I need my beauty sleep..." he replied, sounding annoyingly serious. '_Alright, but why do you have to do it right in front of my face? … wait, maybe he wasn't expecting you to look... Shit, not time to be a pervert, Clarissa!'_

"There's a magical place called bathroom that might help you with what you're doing... why don't you try using it sometime?" she said giggling sarcastically, suddenly her own nightgown fell next to her on the bed.

"I couldn't live with the guilt of depriving your tortured existence to see some of the miracle I am... Go ahead and change quickly, I'm sleepy" his highness ordered, Clary scowled, she started undoing her hair, which Magnus had bathed in hairspray.

"Oh God, my tiara's stuck" she let out a pained groan as her hands tried to free themselves from the messy knot her hair had turned into.

"Unbelievable, and you dare to call yourself a woman like this?" Jace walked over to where she was sitting and tried to help her the best he could.

"Ouch, fuck, you're hurting me!" she complained.

"Maybe if you didn't move so much..." he replied frustrated. The maids outside the room couldn't help of giggling at their easily misunderstood words. Jace took the tiara from her head and placed it on the nighstand of her side of the bed. "Done..."

"I won't thank you for almost leaving me bald..." she pouted.

"I wasn't expecting you to do either... just change already!" he got away from her and laid on his side of the bed, fairly apart from her side. Clary stood up and went to the bathroom, taking an awful lot of time to get out, and yet when she did Jace couldn't help of realising how revealing her gown was, his breath stopped for a moment, his heart started beating as quick as the flutter of a hummingbird and he was sweating, he got out from the bed and sat on the floor.

"What on earth are you doing?" Clary asked kneeling on the bed to look at him as he... did crunches?

"I'm not as tired as I think I was... I won't sleep well if I'm not tired enough..." and that somehow sounded reasonable for her, actually, it wasn't bad idea.

"Wait, I'll do it too! I have to make sure you don't cause me nightmares!" she sat next to him and started exercising as well "Actually, some wise men say that you don't remember a thing of your dreams if you sleep well!" And they kept on doing every move Jace knew, and when he had ran out of ideas, they thought of doing some leg stretching, but of course, he was way more flexible than her.

"By Raziel, you're going to tear me to pieces! Can't you be a bit more gentle?!" she squealed, her face red as a tomato as Jace applied pressure on her back.

"If it hurts it's because it's working!" he replied as a school coach; once again the maids giggled, a lot louder than the last time, actually "God, those women are sick for real!"

"I think I'm already tired..." Clary said bitting her lip, she got away from him and laid on the bed, having him so close (and all the exercise, of course) had made her get uncomfortably hot. It looked like Jace was exhausted as well, he laid not so close to her and pulled the sheets over his body. "What are you doing? I'm hot as hell, get those away from me!" and of course, the maids laughed once again.

"That's probably just because of me... just remember that it was you who decided to miss the chance to have this golden package all to yourself!" he winked at her and closed his eyes smiling "Just try not to rape me in your sleep, because I know how bad you want it... But if you ever get cold while sleeping, I'll have mercy and agree cuddle you after you beg for it, okay?" had he really said that? What made him think she'd do something like that?

The annoyance she felt won over all her calm and suddenly, she dug her legs on either side of his hips and held strong his wrists taking his hands above his head; looked him straight in the eye, he was lost for a moment in the glow of anger in her emerald eyes, his heart pounded.

"Alright, you punk! I won't take one more of your silly jokes! If you dare to touch even one of my hairs, I'll cut your fingers one by one... and toes also, just to make sure... I'll even sleep in this position to make sure that your dirty hand don't even think of touching me, have I made myself clear?" and he was surprised that she was so strong, so powerful and yet so adorable to his eyes, he had been wondering how long would he take before he lost control, he smiled playfully.

"You do know this won't work, right?" he said, shocking Clary for a moment, just to frown a second after again.

"Why wouldn't it, Goldilocks?" she almost spat those words.

"Because of this" his own hands took hers and pulled them down, using the same strength to lay on his elbows and sit up, taking her by the cheeks before she could even breathe and pressing a deep kiss to her lips. Clary's eyes were opened widely for a moment as she processed what was happening, his mouth moved sweetly on hers, the caressing of his lips had the strength of lightning for her, and something inside her heart told her that this was the sign she had been looking for. Her eyes closed slowly and her hands met his perfect curls, pulling him closer to her mouth and heart; she smiled because of how dreamy it felt, her beats pounded and her body pressed itself against him each time she kissed him back, his hands played with the soft skin of her waist and rubbed her back adorably, hugging her tightly, finally... finally one of his dreams had come true.

And as for her, she didn't really want to fall in love with Jace, but how could she have helped it?

**To be continued...**

_Dreamer._


	17. Broken

"One dead duck, two dead ducks, three dead ducks… Shit! How come can you sleep like this?" asked Jace to his unconscious wife who sleep next to him. After their perfect and dreamy kiss, all that Clary did was blush and turned around refusing to see him eye to eye, she was embarrassed and she surely regretted kissing him. That was making Jace lose his head, they finally were on the same page and then she closed the book! How awful for him, but what hurt him the most was this little doubt: Why the heck did she regret it? "You, Clarissa Herondale Fairchild are a puzzle! What on earth goes trough that little redhead mind of yours, uh? Why do you prefer to act blindly at true love?" he whispered as a protest so he could make sure that the maids wouldn't hear him and think he was crazy!

Clary made a tired sound almost opening her eyes, but then the tiredness won over her and she fell asleep again, using Jace's chest as a pillow.

"Whatever, you're worth it" Jace sighed smiling, giving up to his anger and confusion. They had already taken the first step so why to rush? At least now he knew that she also felt something but didn't want to face it yet, it was enough for him all the way.

"_Hello?" said Izzy at the phone sounding like she was having a lot of fun, while her brother died on the inside!_

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood Trueblood, could you explain me for the angel's sake where are you?" asked Alec about to explode because of her attitude.

"_I'm at the Lewis's house!"_ she answered annoyed by his voice tone.

"Oh, right, perfect! You're flirting with your best friend's, who you lied to more than a year, brother while your pregnant mother cries her eyes out and I'm in process of having a heart attack!" he scolded her irresponsibility.

"_With all respect, highness… You all drive me crazy! I wouldn't have left if you could just be true to yourselves one freaking second!_ _I'm tired of you hiding your feelings, and lying and swallowing your hatred because you're brave enough to hate something but not brave enough to admit you hate it! You, mother and father are all the same, cut with the same scissor, made in the same factory and with the same material! And I can't stand it!_" she yelled, Alec felt bad for Simon, when Izzy started the speech it was pretty scary.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" he said, he knew her far too well.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything!" she answered.

"Yes, it does. I'll be there in ten" he answered and hung the phone before she could reply something rude. He would have to beg Magnus a hundred times so he could stop his beauty dream and accept taking him to Becky's house, but it was nothing compared to what would be his reward if he did it.

"Where are you going, Alexander?" asked his father at his back.

"I'm going to pick up Isabelle from a friend's house, father" he answered, it was no use to lie to him, Robert could read his son as a book. And even worse if he was angry, this time, he was.

"Oh, right. My little pretty princess… as imprudent and reckless as her mother… You know what, Alexander? If your mother wanted to ruin my life and plans… she should've just told the Herondales all the truth… it wasn't really necessary to get pregnant on purpose making me postpone everything… but no, dear Maryse is much like me… when it comes to revenge… there's nothing she wouldn't do" he said, Alec started shivering but still felt mad about it, how could he say things like that about his own wife, the mother of his children?

"That's not true, father… she didn't do it on purpose, she has been pregnant for three months…" he reminded him.

"Exactly! And just when we get to the palace she decides to tell it to everyone! How curious…" Robert laughed sarcastically "I don't know what you may think. Son, but this sounds like betrayal to me…"Alec couldn't stand his words anymore and he kept what Izzy had said in his mind: _you're brave enough to hate something but not brave enough to admit you hate it._

"You see? That was exactly why she didn't tell you in the first place! You're out of your mind, father! This little idea of yours has gone too far. I understand why you do this to the Herondales but this is your own family we're talking about… you mustn't think of us as your enemies, father" he tried to make him understand, but Robert was pretty difficult to convince.

"When you all pests show me that I can trust you, I'll see you as my family again. Remember that you're an important fact in all this matter, Alexander, don't forget who you are…" he said and walked to his room "ending" the conversation. There was something suspicious in what he had said but Alec was too tired to try to figure it out.

"Same to you, father… same to you…" Alec said low and went to Magnus's room.

'_You're nothing but a player, Jonathan Herondale… a motherfucking liar… how could you do this to me? How could you? After I gave you all of me! This is how you thank me? Who do you think you are?'_ Aline's thoughts tortured her, that night Jace would have his first night ceremony with his wife, everyone knew it and she wasn't the exception. But she couldn't take anymore, she grabbed the glass of water that was on her night stand and threw it right on the front wall of her bedroom, watching as something perfectly well done became nothing in less than a second, what a curious metaphor.

'_What's left of you, Aline Penhallow? No dreams, no hopes, nobody trusts you, nobody supports you, nobody believes in you, your life is a mess and is completely empty. No love, no life… And you're just a plain and pitiful coward and quitter… You deserve this, because you were stupid enough to reject Jace when you had the chance to have him completely …'_ she couldn't get out of her mind, not even her desperate tears could wake her, not even the pain of her tired eyes, not even the sound of her bedspread breaking at the strength with which she pinched the soft fabric with fingernails.

'_You know that they say that you don't know what you've got until you lose it… You lost him, little loser!'_ she let out a furious scream and started looking for something inside of one of the nightstand drawers crazily. When she finally found the bottle of painkillers, she held it for a minute in her shaky hands wondering what would happen if she did it.

"What do you have to lose anyways?" she said with a sad laughter and took all the pills letting the pain go away as a soft summer sunset does when the night falls, then becoming into nothing.

"_Highnesses? We've prepared your bath…_" _said Annemarie out of the room._ Jace managed to open one eye and he realized that his own body was all curled up with Clary's! And it would've been wonderful if it wasn't for…

"_Maybe they're still sleeping, they must be exhausted!_" said Camille giggling and that obviously woke his wife up.

"What the heck…?" Clary yelled getting away from him.

"Hey, hey, wait pumpkin! It was you who used me as a pillow I have nothing to deal with this!" he defended himself, Clary started to boil with anger.

"You expect me to believe that, you motherfucking pervert? First you kiss me without permission and now you use me as your teddy bear! You're so shameless, Jonathan Herondale! I couldn't hate you more!" she screamed getting out of the bed and entering the bathroom, but her complains weren't over "My first kiss was supposed to be tender and romantic with a stupidly handsome and loving young man! And an attempted rape is what I get! Claps for you, Mr. Herondale! You've finished ruining my dreams and hopes! You fucking took my first kiss away from me like you take everything else!" she began sounding terribly angry but then Jace detected tears in her voice. He decided to make their discussion something more private, he went to the door were two pale and very shocked maids waited to help them.

"The princess isn't feeling very well, could you wait a minute so we can fix this?" he asked nicely.

"Yes, your highness" they answered with a bow and left almost running. He closed the door again and went to the bathroom.

"Clarissa, let's talk this trough, ok?" he said rubbing his tired eyes, he could've said that what she told him hadn't hurt, but that would've been the greatest lie he had ever told.

"Go away!" said Clary sobbing. "And stop calling me Clarissa; you know I don't like it!"

"Oh, I know it? You should tell it to me over and over again because I can't really understand you, Clary!" he complained.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she asked.

"First you're mad because I'm not the loving husband you deserve to have, then you say that I'll never be enough for you and you make everything so I can never get close to you, then you demand me to practically kiss the floor where you step, then you hug me, you trust me, you tell me that you'll wait for me and now that I kiss you, you hate me again! What am I supposed to do, uh? What else do you want from me?" he finished making emphasis in the word "you" so she could understand that she was pretty selfish sometimes too.

"I don't know! You're confusing me, Jace!" she cried, Jace also felt annoyed.

"Then tell me what for the angel's sake must I do?" he was totally giving away his pride and offering his heart and soul to her, what else could she want? He heard her sighing and then she stood up and opened the door. Jace's anger went to hell while seeing her so shattered.

"Is this what you want?" she asked trying to stop the tears falling from her beautiful emerald eyes, those eyes that made Jace melt to her feet.

"What do you mean?" he said, Clary wiped her tears and continued.

"Do you want to make this work? Do you want to try to please me? Or you do it just because you can't handle the fact that one person in all Idris thinks you're not perfect? Tell me… are you doing all this because you want to or just because you have to?" he comprehend what was her question, but he couldn't confess his feelings like that.

"What about you?" he asked, he also wanted to know.

"I asked first" she said annoyed.

"I asked second" he replied, typical from them.

"I don't know… but there's no use to try anything if it won't lead anywhere… so I want to know" she answered more calmly, then Jace realized it was a serious question but he didn't really know if he had to tell her the truth, what would she think? What if she didn't feel the same? She said she needed time! He couldn't say it… not like that.

"Look, Clary. I don't meant to…" he was about to say when someone else knocked the door. '_When these people stop being so imprudent will be when pigs fly!'_ He thought rolling his eyes and went to the door.

"I'm sorry, highness. But I have to comment you that you both have an important meeting with the Queen Mother today and you must not be late" said Amatis clearly looking disappointed and angry at him, looks like his hopes weren't the only crushed ones that morning.

"Yes, lady Amatis, we'll be out in a second" he answered looking down, as if he was having one of those flashbacks where his father scolded him for acting as a child and not a prince, he still wondered how could he scold him for acting like a child at nine years old?

"Of course, my lord" she said and left with a bow, Jace closed the door and leaned back against it running a hand trough his blonde messy locks, Clary sighed.

"Maybe we should just … stop trying… we will never get anywhere if we cannot even own our lives and selves…" she said going back to the bathroom. Jace felt like something inside him broke into pieces, that couldn't be the end of it, but it hurt as if it was. '_And how do you ask a lover to give up his feelings?'_

"_That unpleasing night yesterday" _said Imogen clearly looking angry, Clary forced herself to look away as six pairs of accusing eyes looked at her, that didn't include Jace of course… he was far away from what happened in the room. And about the Lightwoods, Alec looked somehow tired, nervous and unpleased; And Izzy was just struggling to hide her fatigue and not to fall asleep on her brother's shoulder, obviously she had a hangover.

"Yes, majesty, I'm so very sorry… I panicked…" Clary tried to defend herself though she knew it was useless, her sweet new grandma had never been so mad at her. She also felt like dying on the inside, not because she hated Jace for "stealing" her first kiss, but because she had loved it so much! And she was so embarrassed for reacting like she had done it, she had wanted to kiss him over and over again, but she was scared that he didn't feel the same.

"Oh, princess … what a useless excuse…" said Robert laughing sarcastically, she detected something like satisfaction in his voice. "You know why royalty needs princesses and queens, don't you?" he asked surrounding the chair were she and her husband were sitting.

"If you think that women's only duty is to have children then you're more than wrong…" she replied angrily, she knew she had made a mistake, but those thoughts of him were just racist.

"And more than that, highness… is supporting and helping their husbands in any way that it's needed, you've failed your duty, princess…" but Robert was looking at Maryse, she seemed to be embarrassed and hurt while she gently rubbed her growing. What happened to everybody that day?

"I know I have, but you can't just expect me to give myself to someone I've just met and married… If you could just give me some more time, majesty… I could…" she started to beg when Stephen sighed and replied for his mother.

"Time… is the last thing that we have highness…"he said finally destroying Clary's pride"But I must admit that I understand how you feel" he finished leaving everyone shocked, even Jace looked at him worried.

"Excuse me?" said Celine next to him.

"Majesty, we were both also children in the past… we must consider that they must be feeling pressured… so I propose a suggestion which I think we will all agree" said her father in law almost smiling.

"And what is that, dear son?" asked Imogen curiously.

"No more sharing bed for their highnesses until the crown princess turns 18… I think it's the fairest and by then they both should be ready and perfectly comfortable with each other, don't you think?" Clary wanted to jump and scream in excitement but she kept her happiness to herself so she could watch carefully all the expressions in the room.

"Sounds like a good idea, majesty" finally said Maryse trying to smile, but she couldn't. Clary understood it perfectly; nobody would've dared to smile if Robert's eyes used their best death glare.

"You mean it, father?" said Jace, Clary had never heard him so surprised and yet hopeful.

"Talk to him properly, highness" Celine reminded him, Clary was a bit annoyed by that.

"It's ok, Celine. Yes, I do, son… You've both have been so busy and uncomfortable with your marriage, you need and deserve some time to think things through…" he said somehow happy.

"Thank you so much" Clary would've wanted to keep that to herself, but she was too slow for her impulses.

"You're welcome, princess" he answered with a smile.

"Well, then… nothing more to say… you're all dismissed" said Imogen unpleased but still a bit more calmed than before. They all stood up and made a bow to leave.

"Don't make him regret that, highness" said Robert to hear ear but just when she finally gave up at her rage and decided to reply he was already gone. In fact, the only ones who had stayed in the room were Jace, Imogen, her and worried Alec that tried to help his unconscious sister.

"Is my darling alright?" asked Imogen confused.

"Yes, grandma, of course! She's perfectly fine!" said Alec with a suspicious smile, and then his wrap around Izzy's arm failed and she fell to the floor hitting herself hardly, the three of them run to help her.

"You children have many things to explain…" said their grandma angrily.

_After two hours of hearing his grandmother's infinite scolding_, Jace went back to his own room willing to stay there and drown in his misery until his father called him for another stupid reunion with the parliament and his hateful uncle. He couldn't do more than hating everyone that day, his world was upside down! His lovable grandmother that adored him suddenly couldn't even see him eye to eye just because he didn't bedded Clary, Clary on the other hand couldn't see him because he had kissed her, his mother was completely angry just to make Imogen think he agreed with her when she was the first one that had told him that she wasn't ok with that whole situation, his uncle suddenly cared about every single thing that involved him and his wife, their cousins were left in mute, his aunt was scared to her bones because of who knew why and she agreed with his father and his father was being nice and understandable with him! What was happening? Yes, he definitely needed some rest, but fate wasn't willing to give it to him. His phone rang crazily on his nightstand showing the name of Sebastian.

"If you're calling to mock me… I'm not in the mood" he said, his friend sighed annoyed.

"_Of course not, you idiot! I'm calling because you've practically killed my cousin!"_ Sebastian said far too quickly for being a lie.

"What are you talking about?" Jace asked confused.

"_Aline is now locked in a freaking hospital room because she had a painkiller overdose yesterday! Why knows why but the last thing that she told to her mother last night was: He has taken my heart away. What did you tell her, you jerk? What did you do to her?" _Jace couldn't believe what he was hearing, even when he had nothing to deal with the problem, he hurt everyone around.

"I didn't do anything, I swear! The last time I talked to her was in England, I haven't seen her since then" he tried to defend himself, but it was useless.

"You know what, highness? I always knew you were a motherfucker, but not enough to make a girl want to commit suicide…" he replied and hung the phone. Jace knew what he had to do, but he was so tired of everything, still he decided to go.

"_I can't believe this! You're such a selfish person, Jonathan! Didn't you have enough of ruining my plans yesterday?" _complained Clary in the limo while they were headed to the hospital. When Jace had asked the driver to take him there, he answered that Clary had decided to go visit Simon as it was her day off, but then Jace said it was an emergency, and now Clary wouldn't stop winning.

"Enough, Clarissa! I've had enough!" he almost exploded "All that I've heard since we woke up this morning is how stupid, cruel, immature and detestable I am; so if you could just have a heart for a second and lend me a little second of peace, I would appreciate that" with that tiny comment of his Clary's mouth and mind were shut for the rest of the trip. And she was still speechless when they got to Aline's room.

"I guess I'll just say hello and that's it" she said opening the door. Aline was sitting on the bed, staring at the window, they tried not to pay much attention to the hundreds of cables connected to her body.

"Uh, Aline?" said Jace, she turned her head a bit, not enough to see them both.

"Get her out of here" she demanded, Clary was shocked.

"I just came to see how are you feeling…" she tried to say calmly, but Aline's furious and yet painful words made her shiver.

"None of your business" she turned her head again to the window.

"Could you at least tell me why you hate me so much?" Clary really wanted to know, and she was far too angry that day to try to be nice with anyone if anyone wasn't being nice to her.

"Why do I…?" Aline said laughing "You wouldn't understand, little redhead… you'll never known what does it mean to lose everything you've always loved" she answered coldly.

"Oh, you really think so?" Clary felt indignant, it was her who had given up her entire world, dreams and life for her stupid ex boyfriend and she thought she didn't know what it meant to feel empty?

"Yes, I do, princess" she replied bothered, almost screaming "So, if you could just stop destroying my life I would consider not wishing you were in hell"

"Ok, hear me, missy! Is not my fault that this little movie like romance didn't go as you expected it, but I should remind you that it was you who rejected Goldilocks not me…!"

"Clary!" Jace stopped her before she could say anything more "Just leave, she's not feeling alright. You can go to Simon's now…" Clary snorted upset and whispered something like _'You two are so perfect for each other', _that only made him feel even worse. He approached Aline and sat next to her. "Could you tell me what the heck you were thinking?"

"Do you know who Romeo's first love was?" she asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"What?" he asked "Aline, I don't…"

"Romeo's first love wasn't really Juliet… it was Rosaline, and by the angel… he adored her, but by a stupid mistake of hers… she lost him forever. If she had just realized how much she loved him, maybe nobody would've died in that story…" she said sadly and then she looked right into his eyes, Jace also wanted to cry but not for the same reasons "Why… did you change so fast, Romeo? What did I do so wrong that made you get away from me?" Aline sobbed.

"Aline, I don't want you to blame yourself for this…" Jace said honestly "I don't want you to be hurt, I don't deserve your tears… and this is just so complicated"

"I don't understand…" she continued, as he had said nothing "What do you love about her so much? What makes you think only about her night and day? Why can't you just see that there's a lot more than just her" he tried to wipe her tears, but still she cried as if there was no tomorrow.

"Believe me, I don't understand it either" he sighed "Maybe if I did I could make this easier for everyone… but I can't, listen to me… it wasn't my choice, it just happened"

"If it was like you say… why you couldn't just happen to love me?" she asked him.

"Because your heart is only given once, Aline. And you have no say at all when it happens…"

"I'm just so confused, Jace" she gave him a sad smile.

"About what?" he asked being surprised at how much he cared about making her feel better, maybe it was guilt, she had almost killed herself over nothing! How could he not feel guilty? How could she not hate him? How could everyone not hate him?

"About my entire life. Now, I don't know what I want anymore, I don't know what to think.. My heart as been smashed like a potato, my body has more chemicals than blood itself, my parents hate me and now you pity me… I'm done…" she said, Jace didn0t notice when did her tears stopped.

"So… this isn't just because of me?" he asked and even to him that sounded a bit selfish.

"Well, you're an important fact of my depression but… I'm sure that someday I'll get over you, I just… needed to take those words out of my chest" she confessed.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Tell me…" she said leaving Jace in blank.

"What exactly?" Jace kind of felt relieved that she was feeling better but he started wondering if she had finally lost her head.

"How does it feel when you fall in love?" she asked looking at the window.

"It feels… kind of worrying, you know?" he began "Suddenly you don't know what's going on with you… everything you see, do, hear, touch or smell remind you of her… you start comparing every sensation you have with the sensation that you have when you're with her. You question yourself to no end, things like: Am I smart enough for her? Am I cute enough for her? Am I as stupid as she thinks I am?..." Aline laughed at that "or maybe things like: Will she ever notice me? Will I ever be enough for her? Will I ever get to make her happy as she deserves to be? … I don't know you just stop owning yourself. It's like you're a prisoner, you give up all your pride, your life, your hopes and give all you have to her… and even though she doesn't want them or she destroys it, you still want to be only hers. It's so stupid and illogical and embarrassing, but you're still there… dying for her and she might not ever know. And it's even worse when you fall too quickly for her…"

"So… the worst thing that can happen to you is to give someone your heart?" she asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"You learn fast, Miss Penhallow" contested Jace playfully.

"Nah, I have just experienced it before" and then came the guilt again "Now I'm sure that you're really in love with her…"

"How do you know?" he looked at her dull dark eyes.

"You've never said such ridiculous and marvelous things before" she said giggling.

"Damn, you know me" he said joining her laughter.

"I hope she makes you happy someday though" she said sounding honest.

"Really? And what about all that hatred you have?" he reminded her.

"I'll have to finish with it before it finishes with me…" she said getting away from him and laying on the bed.

"I also hope you find your beautiful curse, Aline. I really do…" he told her while he held her hand. _'So none of us will have their hearts broken again'_ he thought.

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._


	18. A new start

"I can't stand him anymore! He's just so freaking frustrating … he always makes me feel like I'm losing my mind somehow! How can that entire annoying attitude fit in only one person?" Clary complained to no end as Simon tried desperately to understand why the heck was she so mad? Well, anyone would be mad being married to Mr. Prince Goldilocks who was the only person in all Idris capable of driving crazy to the most peaceful and kind person.

"He's not a person, Clary! He's a devil in disguise. But anyways… what exactly are you wining about now?" he had to ask so he could somehow agree to all that she was saying. Clary turned into pale white for a moment.

"Uh, well… do you remember that yesterday was the ritual of my first night?" she started with a shivering tone as she played with one lock of her red hair, looking down. Clearly she was ashamed about something, Simon felt as his heart fell to the floor.

"Yes, but you told me you wouldn't let him touch you!" he reminded her, jealousy burning trough his body like blood itself, if Jace had dared to even see her without permission he would regret it! And it didn't matter if he was the future king or whatever!

"And I didn't! Well, not so much …" Clary answered shivering.

"Not so much?! Clarissa Adele Fairchild! You let him practically rape you?" he shouted jumping from his old couch to see her eye to eye. There was no way that could be true, not his best friend, not his little Clary… not with that bastard, no way!

"No, it wasn't like that …!" Clary tried to explain herself but Simon's confusion and fear wouldn't let her.

"Then how was it, mutual? Don't try to fool me, Clary! Please tell me you haven't let them change you so much! Tell me that they haven't made you believe that you're going to have all that great romance with him! The fact that he is a Crown Prince doesn't mean he's a gentleman!" he went side to side around the living room almost losing his head, he couldn't believe it! Clary didn't even have 18 yet and she already faced the risk of becoming pregnant! All because of her crazy family in law, it was all their fault! Everything that had happened that awful last month was their fault.

"I know, Simon… If you could just listen to me one moment…" Clary needed to be heard by someone urgently, but how could her if no one let her talk before they began with the scolding?

"I don't need to listen to anything of it, Clary! I don't want to! It makes me feel sick to even imagine that you… and him… Uh! I cannot even see you that way!"He said disgusted. Those last words penetrated into Clary's mind leaving her indignant.

"What way?" she asked.

"You know what way!" he answered.

"Oh, so you can't see me in the place who actually be loved by someone?" she said annoyed.

"You think that confusing bullshit he says to you is love? How stupid are you?" he turned to see her with his furious eyes and hers began to gather up tears. He sighed "Pumpkin, I'm sorry… you know I didn't mean that…" he approached to hold her in his arms.

"No, you're right… I've been such an idiot these days, I don't know what to think anymore" she sobbed softly hugging Simon, it almost broke his heart to see her like that.

"Ok, now you can tell me what happened, you needed to let this all out and I exploded… I promise to listen to you" he said trying to comfort her.

"I'm just afraid of my own feelings, Simon… We didn't really do anything but… he kissed me, and I kind of felt something that… Shit, I'm not sure of what it is and if it is what I think I'm just screwed up…" she said whipping her tears. '_Oh no, please tell me you don't… you cannot… be in love with him… not for real, please no!'_ Simon begged inside his mind.

"You're far too smart to fall for his mind tricks, Clary. He just doesn't want everyone to think that his marriage is a disaster…" he said that really hoping that it would be him to believe it, he just couldn't bear the idea that Clary would be falling in love with someone else.

"That's exactly the problem! I don't know why he does everything that he does and he confuses me and I confuse him and this is just so painful… and I can't tell it to anyone inside there. Now, Alec's all the time looking for Magnus and Izzy is a good person but I don't trust her enough to tell her those things… and I'm just so lonely…" her voice broke again. That was just cruel, Simon though, having such a wonderful and kind and funny and adorable girl… A treasure inside the palace! But having her in a cage where she cannot be happy, he had always thought that Clary was one of those people that needed to be taken care of and loved because there was no way not to love them.

"And what am I? A wall?" he asked sarcastically, she giggled.

"No, dumbass! You're my freaky, weird, adorable and busy best friend" she said grabbing his cheek strongly.

"So it's all a matter of time, uh? Clary, you know that if you need me you just have to send me a text or whatever and I'll be there for you" then he had a kind of flashback 'I'll be there in ten' but that was when Isabelle appeared.

"Yeah, sure… I told you yesterday and what the hell did you do? Nothing! She answered, and he couldn't blame her for feeling betrayed at that.

"Something showed up, I'm sorry. But it won't happen again, I promise" he assured her, Clary rolled her eyes, not really annoyed but somehow hurt.

"No, I understand you also have your life… and I have to stop charging my problems to other people like a little girl… I'm married for the Lord's sake, I'm turning 18 in a question of months, I have to grow up!" she said frustrated, Simon held her hand.

"But that doesn't mean you have to do it alone, pumpkin" he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Good to know that there's at least a few people that are sure that they love me" she said with a chuckle resting her head on his shoulder. _'At this point is that I wonder what does love really mean?'_ what she couldn't and for sure would never know was that Simon was as confused as she was.

"_You're in terrible trouble, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood!"_ screamed Robert to her when Izzy was barely starting to get conscious; she looked down, she didn't need to see with her own eyes to know what was happening on the room, Alec had his face hidden in his hands so his shame wouldn't show, her mother saw her with sad and worried eyes but she was not hurt or brave enough to intervene, and her father? He was the devil itself. "What were you thinking getting drunk with some dumb friend of your cousin's wife!? Is that the image you want to give to your people? Is that the image of the sister of the future king of Idris?" Isabelle let out an indignant giggle but still not facing him.

"Father, I already told you that Izzy was feeling sad, she obviously did it to release some pressure" her brother tried to help her as always, it wasn't that Izzy didn't have anything to say or that she feared him, in fact! She had much to say! But what she was truly afraid of was the thought of who would be affected if she dared to open her mouth; she had had already a taste of it. Let say that after sending her to Switzerland on her own at the age of sixteen wasn't exactly pretty.

"Shut up, Alexander! I'm talking to your sister! He answered angrily; then he approached her and took her by the chin.

"What do you have to say about this?" he asked with his eyes showing pure rage, it made her feel sick, who did he think he was to judge her? He wasn't an angel or nothing more. When she didn't answer, he insisted "Answer me, you foolish child! I'm your father! What exactly were you thinking? Where have you left your pride? What does loyalty mean to you?" his shouting almost left her deaf, and she was glad somehow, she was tired of hearing his words and know that they still broke her heart even though anything that he said was true.

"Who are you to ask me that?! What makes you think you have a say in what I do or not? When you're the one who's betraying your own blood! Your own brother's pride, your own nephew's life… your own father's wishes… you're shattering all of it! You're turning your back to those who gave you everything you've always had! If we have love and safety and a place we belong to it's because they gave them to you! How can you be so selfish? How can you be so wicked?!" she said in tears, for what she could listen to her side, her mother cried as well, Alec was completely frozen. Robert released a sarcastic chuckle and let go of her.

"Children, uh? They don't know anything about life and they think that they can discuss with you… Think better about the things you say and when you say them, Isabelle. I remind you that there have been worse treators than me… I'm just trying to give you a better life, that's all" he turned to see outside the window, that's how Izzy knew that he thought he had already won, but he was wrong.

"Better life my ass…" she said wiping her tears "You'll regret this one day, father. Because when all of this ends, when you don't get what you want, when you've given up everything for a mere whim, when everyone is tired of you and your power madness, you won't have us there for you, none of us. "She threatened knowing it was true. When his father little and pretty glass sphere made of lies and betrayal where his family was kept would finally break, there wouldn't be anyone who would want to stay in there knowing that they had a chance to be free from him. It was just needed some time until everything broke down, and it was worth to wait, of course it hurt. But the truth obviously hurts.

"You children go to your rooms, I'll fix this" said her mother trying to keep calm. Izzy didn't wait for Alec to follow her, she wanted to be alone, but before shutting the door strongly behind her she added a little warning.

"You dare to touch mother or the baby and I'll cut your hands off" she said and left without giving Robert time to continue with his useless scolding.

It wasn't tears coming down her eyes as she practically ran across the hall to her bedroom, it was all her anger, all her hopes being tear of her heart one by one, all the shame, all the disappointment, all the hatred and frustration. But what hurt the most was her memories, because what we have lived, loved and known is what has greater chances of destroying us.

It had been years ago that Robert was still a good and fair man, it still seemed like yesterday. She remembered, it was a beautiful spring day when her father had taken Izzy and Alec to play in their grandfather's garden, which now was Clary's favorite. Robert tried to catch them as they ran around the flowers, Alec was of course like a lightning, but her father was had been fast enough to catch his small daughter in his arms and give her kisses on the cheeks as Izzy writhed with laughter.

"I've got you, honey!" he said excited.

"It's not fair, daddy! You always catch me and not Alec!" little Izzy complained but still showing a bright and beautiful smile on her face.

"It's because you're slow like a snail, Isabelle Sophia!" joked her older brother.

"And you're ugly as a duck, Alexander Guideon!" Izzy answered when her father put her down, she fixed her hair and flower patterned dress, just like a lady.

"You should spend less time with your cousin, children, you're already talking like him…" said Robert sitting in the grass sounding kind of preoccupied, Izzy sat next to him.

"Why don't you like Jace, daddy?" asked the baby girl, it hurt her that he wouldn't let them get along with Jace.

"Izzy, mom told you not to say those things…" reminded her Alec as firm and prudent as always.

"It's ok, Alexander. She needs to know…" he took her tiny hands in his and gave her a tender smile "Darling, you know that I love you more than anything in this world, right?" he asked, Izzy nodded happily. "And what have I always told you?"

"Love, respect and protect your family and what belongs to them" she answered automatically; she knew that lesson as well as she knew her own name.

"Exactly, baby, exactly. Well, you know that daddy is also a prince like your uncle Stephen, but unfortunately I cannot accede to become a king, precious! Does that sound fair to you?" Izzy shook her head sadly "Not at all, but as I love you and want you to have all the best in life… we must not get along with those who betray their own blood, to those who take advantage of others and take away what wasn't theirs in the first place" he continued sounding more serious. Izzy got confused.

"But Jace is not like that" she answered.

"Your cousin Jonathan is a Herondale, dear. And all the Herondales are the same… Selfish, arrogant and evil"

Back then his accusations to the other half of their family weren't so serious compared to the problems they were having, although it was the same somehow. Isabelle did know that her father hadn't been the only one planning an overthrow, but the fact that he was doing it to those who were his family made her feel sick, the fact that he had tried to get into her mind as a little child was just disgusting. Robert had such a twisted vision of what family meant; she just couldn't believe that her sweet and kind father had turned into that revengeful and heartless man.

"Well… selfish, arrogant and evil sounds like you to me, daddy" Izzy said to herself and fell to the bed as she cried her eyes out.

_Jace didn't talk or see Clary for the rest of the day, _he was inside his bedroom reading Frankenstein for the eighth time that month, he felt sorry and also envied Victor's story, he lost everything he had for one little mistake, but at least Elizabeth loved him somehow! What did Jace have? Nothing! And it wasn't him who had created a monster_. _He decided to let her calm down and have fun with her friends before he came up to "ruin everything" as she had meant with the last words he heard her say. It was frustrating! Jace gave his heart to her in a silver plate and she just threw it away! Why? He couldn't be sure! Was she afraid? Was she embarrassed of what other could think? What on earth was it?! It was like people had always said: Good things in life come the hard way. But this was just too hard for him… He wished he would know all those "normal" flirting techniques every guy should know, he wished that she would've gave him adorable glares at school, and then he would've asked her on a date that would've finished with them both kissing hidden from her mother; the thought of holding her hand, hearing her laughter, hugging her tight when she was cold, dancing with her at some friend's party, to him that sounded like heaven but heaven was far away from him. He had always wanted to be a normal guy with normal experiences, but now he desired it badly! Just to show Clary that he was also a human being, that he could love, feel jealousy or pain, have his heart broken and that kind of stuff that happens to everybody! But why couldn't she see that? He had been the most vulnerable in front of her and still she wouldn't let him in, what else did he have to do?

'_Maybe we should just… stop trying…' _Clary's words sound inside his mind. And what if he stopped trying? What if he came back to be the Jace that Clary though he was? It just seemed useless and painful, but if that's what she wanted…

"You'll have to give it to her, Herondale…" he said in low voice and for the first time in 9 years, he felt the uncontrollable and heartbreaking need of crying, crying out loud and breaking anything that was close to him, letting rage and sadness fly out of his body like dreams do when you lose them. She was his dream and now he had to let go, not because he wanted to but because he needed to know if she would even be willing to go back to him. He had to try, but no one said it would be easy.

_Aline was glad somehow, her life had taken a sudden change_. When she got out of the hospital and felt the wind hit her face softly it was like a leap of faith, a sign that she had been cured not only in the inside but the outside. She was happy! For the first time in more than a month she was truly happy and excited to start a new, she smiled and she looked even prettier than she did when she was angry and revengeful all the time. She had though that all that joy was because she could finally own her life, not her mother, not Jace not anybody! It was hers to make and to live and from that day on she would decide how to live it even though it was hard, she was willing to never go back to who she had been.

And that all turned into something really serious when she saw her at the coffee shop. Sebastian had told her to meet him there so they could catch up and talk a bit, but as always she got there before he did. It was destiny that she had sit in front of her, the cute bold like girl with blonde hair and pale white skin, she was cute and Aline had to admit it, but there was something special in her, something that made her heart race when she turned to see who was staring at her hypnotized, Aline blushed and her eyes went to the floor, she heard her giggle. Where had she seen her before? Oh, right! At the party! Just after Jace went to chase his wife and she followed him to see whatever he had been doing, they were supposed to be Clary's friends but they hadn't been invited. It was the same girl, how come didn't she notice how pretty she was? Well, it was because she was head over heels at the thought of having a secret romance with a prince, and you see how well it turned out.

She decided to stop glaring at her before she misunderstood Aline's intentions, but by the angel she wanted to look at her again! To get lost in those deep blue eyes and ask herself… What the hell was she thinking? And she did, but not the way she would've wanted. She heard a pair of heels approaching, which was strange because due to himself, Sebastian would never wear heels. She looked up and there she was, her heart stopped for a bit.

"Do you want a picture? It lasts longer" she said with a playful smile and annoyed voice tone.

"I didn't mean to … I-I'm so sorry" that was strange, she never hesitated while speaking. Her eyes went down again and she sat in front of her.

"Don't be… you're far too adorable for that" said the blonde girl chuckling, her laughter was somehow calming and Aline smiled even though she didn't want to. And then she realized what she just had said.

"Excuse me?" she asked shocked at how ashamed she felt.

"Weren't you just…?" she began and stared at her for one moment before smiling again "Oh, I understand… well, I was on my way to my friend's house now so I just came by to drop you a little something" she stood up fixing her already perfect hair. "I hope it helps you somehow" she sent a blown kiss to Aline as she turned back and left with her friends who wouldn't stop asking about her. She opened the napkin she had left on the table; there was a telephone number and a very special message at the end.

"_You look nice when you drool over someone. Helen Blackthorn_" Aline couldn't help of releasing an excited giggle, it was very strange she had to admit it, but she was happy so who cared! She needed a fresh start, and she thought that the little message could be just the beginning of a new perfect life.

_Clary felt a little more relaxed the next day._ An afternoon of movies and chatter, a little tequila with her friends and a good night of sleep without uncomfortable thoughts had been just perfect for her to get hack her humor, after stretching a bit she got out of the bed with a huge smile on her face and took her phone from the nightstand to send a message to her family: "_Felling better than ever, thanks for the advice!"_ Luke and her mom had been so crazy over the idea of their little Clary sharing bed with a stranger, but they had told her that she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to and Clary knew they were right, so she did everything she could to stop Jace from touching her thing that at the end of the night didn't matter so much, but even though it had been a complete mess, she didn't regret a thing.

"Highness, time for breakfast!" when Amatis called her at 7: 30 like every morning, she didn't feel pissed or tired, she was just ready and that left Camille and Annemarie completely surprised at seeing her coming out of the bedroom clean, fully dressed and ready to start the day. She usually didn't even open her eyes without the help of her maids.

"Good morning, ladies" she said walking through the hall looking like a real princess.

"Good morning, highness" they said instinctively but didn't even make a bow because of the shock. Clary entered to the dining room and she felt happy when the warm sunrise that the windows showed hit her face. Jace was already there but contraire to her, he looked shattered and had enormous bags under his swollen eyes, what had he been doing the other night? She felt kind of worried but that wasn't enough to ruin that precious day.

"Whoa, did little Jace have nightmares or something?" she said sitting in front of him like every day.

"Kind of…" he answered, how strange! His usual playful and annoying tone wasn't there when he said that. Clary sighed, if she wanted to keep happy and worriless she'd have to fix some mistakes she had done earlier.

"Look, Jace. About yesterday…" she began but he stopped her.

"Don't say anything about yesterday, it's useless… I understood your point very well and I don't really need you to repeat it over and over again. I'm a mean and selfish person who stole your life away and you'll never feel something that isn't hatred for me, I got it. You don't want to try to even be friends anymore? That's fine for me! But don't keep reminding me how awful you think I am" and there they go her good feelings. Had she been that horrible yesterday? Was that the message she had given to him? No doubt of why he looked so terrible! She had acted like a total bitch.

"I'm sorry …" she whispered not even being sure if he had listened to it, and she wished it would've been like that, but she kept the rest of the sentence to herself _"I'm sorry to be a pain on the ass when you haven't done anything wrong, I guess I just wanted someone to blame for all the pain this has caused me, but you are as hurt as I am … I'm sorry because I cannot know what I feel for you and still I want to see you as fun and hateful and arrogant as always…"_

"You seem to be feeling good today, highness" said Amatis with a bow entering the room. Clary just smiled at her. "Her majesty Queen Celine has asked you to check some documents today so tell me when you're done with your food so we can start"

"Of course" she tried to recover her joy, but while seeing him so hurt… by her! It was just sad. 'Stop it, Jace! You're making me feel like shit! It was you who kissed me not me! Don't make me feel guilty! Don't make me want to take you in my arms and... Wait, what? Are you hearing your own thoughts, Clarissa? That's pitiful! Who cares if he's hurt, he's a jerk and you know it! Don't let him fool you like he did yesterday, you're smarter than this! Remember what Simon said…" she recovered her strength, what could also mean pride… or so she thought.

Clary had taken Amatis to her favorite garden so she could check the "Most important than your own damn life" documents that her mother had given her.

"Well, highness. To begin with we have your aunt's pregnancy ceremony…" but Clary's thoughts got away as soon as Amatis talked. There was a special window which she hadn't seen before that showed the inside's of Jace's personal training room, and who could be there trying to release some pressure than Jace and Alec? It wouldn't have been so embarrassing if she could just have taken off her naughty eyes from her husband's perfect and shirtless body.

'_Oh, by Raziel! You mean that all that is mine? MINE? My God, look at his chest … and is strong arms! I can't believe he was holding me with those just last night! And those abs! Not even when I was in school I got that kind of six packs! Oh, just look at the way the sun reflects his eyes, he looks so cute, he's so perfect and he's mine! Those wonderful lips so full of love and I just want to kiss him over and over again and I can't wait to … By the Lord! What the heck, Clary? Do you realize what you've just thought? You're weak, Clarissa Herondale! WHAT? Fairchild! Clarissa Fairchild, you meant! You've lost your mind! You've tasted blood and you want more!_ _This is bad, so bad!'_

"Highness? Highness!" called Amatis, and she was forced to wake up from her dream.

"Oh, yes… about Maryse's pregnancy, right?" she asked trying to mend her awful mistake.

"God, I think that getting no sleep last night didn't help at all, am I wrong? You should take a rest, highness. We'll continue later on" Clary smiled to herself as she walked away and got inside the palace again. Clary approached the window carefully and bend a bit so they couldn't see her. Who would've known that Jace had any talent besides being so proud about his own self? Personal defense wasn't something easy to learn, but Alec and he were just precise and quick as a lightning! Clary used her artist abilities to keep every detail of Jace's figure inside her mind, she wanted to draw him for sure, but for the first time in her life she doubted about if she could accomplish it. Every expression, every muscle, every movement he made… they were all far too perfect, too precious, like a wild but fair lion, too much everything for her to keep her feet on the ground, she lost herself in him over again, like she had done the first time they danced, she melted into his golden eyes and wondered what was about him that made her feel so insane. So safe sometimes, so hurt other times, so confused all the time. She knew for sure that he wanted him, but why?

"Princess!" someone whispered behind the shrubbery. Clary turned; disappointed that he had to look away from Jace. It was Camille, Clary had wondered why did she look so mad all the time, she could swear it had started when Alec told her he liked Magnus, but it was just a theory, nothing to be sure about just yet.

"Something wrong?" she asked, Camille shook her head and made her a signal so she would get close, she would've gotten there faster if only her dress wouldn't have been so big.

"You know that her majesty banned you from sending letters to your brother or friends so you could focus on your duties… but still more packages are entering the palace secretly…" he told her and Clary understood the message. Her mother in law was tired of Clary's "immature" behavior, and Clary was also tired of her somehow. She could take her friends, life, hopes, dreams and freedom away, but no one would dare to even mention her family without her permission.

"Annemarie's in my room waiting, isn't her?" she said, Camille nodded again, it was dangerous. Clary thanked her as she made a bow and ran to her bedroom, maybe reading her brother's words would help her clarify her mind.

"Quickly, highness! Mr. Starkweather might see us and you won't like if he tells it to the Queen!" reminded her Annemarie, acting as innocents as always, Clary couldn't help to feel a burning rage inside her heart when she saw her, everyday!

"Princesses don't run, remember?" she said threatening as she took the package from her maid's hands.

"Is everything ok?" she asked, as if she could really worry about someone who wasn't herself. Clary refused to see into her liar's eyes.

"Yes, yes, of course… but could you say so about your own situation?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" she tried to hide her nervous tone, she failed and that only made Clary get even more pissed about her.

"Just remember, Miss Highsmith… Playing with matches a girl can get burned..." she said giving her a death glare and got inside her room closing the doors behind. She sighed as she rested her back at the door trying to calm her "redhead fury" as Simon would've called it. She looked at the enormous package she had on her hands and walked to her desk to open it. She looked at the book Jonathan had sent her, she couldn't believe it! She raised it to confirm she wasn't dreaming and a little note fell from it.

'_Guess it might be a bit late to wish you a happy first -month Anniversary, Angel of Idris… But still enjoy your present, little sis'_

_I love you, remember that!_

_PD: Try not to get your delicate princess hands while turning the pages with your precious fingers! (Just kidding, don't hate me!)'_

The book was a copy of the bedtime tale that her mother used to read to them, and that every kid in Idris knew even backwards "The land of the Angel". She didn't even need to open the book to remember how it began.

'_You'll be surprised about hearing the story of how was your town founded, child. St. Raziel had given his own blood to simple and plain mundanes that had the dream of ending with all the evilness of the word, the mortal cup shined bright that day when they drank from it and the raze of the Nephilims was born. That's what makes us all special, we're nothing but humans and still we have the blood and the land of the Angel like if we were worthy of them…' _Clary could still hear her mother's sweet words inside her mind, feel the warmth of the bed she rested on, sense her brother's hand holding hers and being annoyed by the brightness of the night lamp; she felt like she was a little girl again, it felt like home. She took the note and turned it around as she noticed that her brother hadn't written his name and stupid nickname at the end of it, he never forgot about those two.

'_Erchomai… _

_Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern Fairchild aka. Sebastian Morgenstern'_

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer. _


	19. The one who has always been there

"Don't you think you went a bit over the line with her?" spoke Maryse to Robert I hope that he would realize how much he had hurt Isabelle.

"That child needs discipline, Maryse. She has to know that when she behaves badly there are consequences… but still I blame myself for it, I've treated her like a princess since she was born, she doesn't know how the real world is, she doesn't know which is the path she must follow… but it's better late than never, I'll have to teach her what honor and will means" answered him with a furious tone, making his wife shiver to her bones; the baby kicked feeling his mother's tension.

"Yes, I know, my dear. But we also have to consider she has a point…" said her slowly, carefully so Robert wouldn't explode.

"Ok, what do you mean with that?" he turned to see her face to face, and she hated that; she hated to feel nothing but fear come over her every time his eyes meet hers, those eyes she had loved madly once.

"Honey, you know that Jonathan is like a brother to Alexander and Isabelle, and the thought that they could harm him someway… well, try to think about it… how would it feel if it was you who was in their place?" it was always the same discussion, but he was blinded with hatred and desire of revenge.

"I am in their place, darling. It's my own brother who I'm trying to get out of the way, the blood that runs through my veins. So what? If they're unfair and evil people then they deserve what they will get, and that's what our precious babies have to understand… no matter of much you love them, to the Herondales… love means nothing if it isn't only for themselves" answered him madly, Maryse felt tears gather up in her eyes, everyday spent with her husband was another piece of her broken heart fading away. She took a deep breath trying to calm down and say those words that she had been hiding for so long

"Haven't you thought that… maybe this isn't the best way to get what you want?" she asked shakily, terror spread all over her body while waiting for his response.

"You also, Maryse? For real? The love of my life is also trying to betray me!" he shouted loudly, she swallowed her tears and took his hands in hers trying to stop his rage.

"No, dear, of course not! I just thought that maybe there could be an easier way to do this… a less painful one... a way in which we won't be losing more than we will get" she explained herself, Robert got away to give her a death glare.

"No, there isn't, my love… Look at it this way… you want the best for your children, don't you? Then do as I say, woman! And don't you dare to question me, alright? You know nothing about anything so it's best for you to keep shut as you've always gladly done… it's the best way to stay out of problems, understood?" Robert smiled when he knew he had frightened her enough to leave her speechless.

"Yes…" she whispered with broken voice.

"Perfect" he went to the door and opened it "Oh and dear! … about your little question… there is no other way… it's the good or the easy way, and you know I'm no easy person…" he said finally and closed the door behind him. Maryse fell to the floor crying her eyes out in pure desperation, wondering where her loving husband had gone. When had he turned into that kind of monster? What would happen to her daughter and son? And the baby? How could he be so mean? What had made him hate everyone so much? Specially her…

_Clary was extremely confused over her brother's note, what on earth did that last part mean?_ The word repeated inside her head over and over again during all the morning and she couldn't pay attention to what Professor Malik said, the doubt was driving her crazy. But she had a plan, there was only one person who could solve the puzzle for her, and even though she didn't even want to get close to her husband until she could think things through, she'd have to keep her pride in a box for hat day and take the courage to speak to him, she was willing to look for him as she took her books so she could go to the limo, but then Simon appeared.

"Hey, Fairchild! How's the hangover going, you little piece of drunken pumpkin!" he mocked her while running his hand over her red curls.

"I don't want to hear the words _Tequila_ or _Maia's little whore complex_ ever again in my life! Helen made those sound like hell to me!" she giggled as they went to the door.

"Well, you'll have to hear those a lot more tomorrow! Rehearsals are indeed important, darling" he answered making that foolish accent he always heard on his medieval like games.

"No, way! I'm Rapunzel, remember? I have to go back to the tower even though all I want to do is escape!" she reminded him, feeling surprised that he didn't remember that she was a legitimate resident of the palace, or rather the palace's prisoner.

"Yes, but you said that Amatis is finally behaving like an aunt and that she frees you from her stupid lessons on Tuesday; or where you lying to me, you freaking midget?" he said frightened, Clary scowled and then felt shock because she had forgotten, she really had wanted to talk to Jace that day, but considering that Jace was her husband and that she could only see Simon as often as an eclipse showed up…

"Right… I'll find a way to convince her to let me go… Now that she's the one who I have to beg on my knees for permission" those words hurt her somehow… she didn't like the thought of treating Amatis like if she was her mother. Simon took her hand as they walked through the hall, like reading her mind.

"Hey, you're not replacing her, ok? It's just that now that you don't live in her house anymore means that you need another kind of allowance… one that's very shitty and very hard to get but still it would be worse to get nothing…" he said smiling, Clary chuckled a bit and gave him a hug.

"Damn, why do you know me so well?" she tried to complain but she was more than pleased with it; Simon was like the symbol of her past life, he didn't see her as the Crown Princess, he saw her as the little girl he had met 13 years ago, his best friend, his annoying and short pumpkin, his Clary Fairchild.

"If I didn't know you well I assure you that no one would want to have that kind of annoying responsibility!" Clary laughed again and hit him softly.

"I'll be there, I promise" she was excited to hear the guys play again, how much batter would've they gotten since the last time she listened to them? Well, for what Maia had said… Simon's voice was getting much better; the miracles that aging sometimes does for us are truly a blessing.

"Oh, I'm sure of that. You know that I'll hate you for the rest of my days if you don't show up!" he said giving her a kiss on her forehead and then walking to the door.

"Look who's talking! Simon "I'll be there in ten minutes" Lewis!" she reminded him.

"That's my name, baby! Don't waste it!" he answered from the door, Clary smiled. As soon as Simon went away, she felt a sharp pain on her chest. She missed him of course but that wasn't the reason to feel such emptiness, but she couldn't stop thinking about how her life took a sudden change. Now it wasn't Jocelyn who kept her locked in her room, it was Amatis; now she couldn't go to Simon's house every Monday and go back home feeling a bit deaf because of how terrible they played, she had to go back to the palace and listen to those foolish lessons eight times each one! Now … it wasn't Simon who she ran to ask for help, she had to see Jace.

And those thoughts were kept on her mind when she got to the palace; as she had gone to the limo a bit later than usually; her husband had decided to leave without her. She wasn't surprised to eat lunch alone, she often did it. She missed hearing Luke ask her about what she had done in class, or tasting Jocelyn's love in every meal, or feeling her kiss on her cheek when she went up to her room to do homework. But luckily, it was time to call them! Luke must've been home by then, she took her cell phone out quickly, and when she was sure that the maids wouldn't hear her, she dialed her house's number.

"Hello?" answered Jocelyn, Clary smiled to herself.

"Yes, this is your daughter and future Queen speaking!" she answered.

"I was already wondering what was taking you so long, little brat!" her mother replied happily.

"Sorry… I got to the palace a bit later today…" she didn't expect lowering her voice tone, if the situation would've been different she would've said "home".

"Oh, honey. Is something wrong?" a hearing her mother's voice, Clary broke down; in the first time since she had became princess… she started crying. She had told herself that she had to be strong, that her life wouldn't end just by the fact of getting married to someone who she didn't love and that she had to change everything she had once planned to do; but still her hidden feelings won over her, she was confused, scared, lonely and homesick; the question was: how not to cry?

"I don't know what I'm doing, mama… I was once so sure about everything in my life and now I just… I know nothing anymore! I don't even know what is going on with me… The worst part is that here in the palace I have nobody to talk with, Simon has been acting so strange these days, Maia and Helen only call me to talk about their own problems and… everyone expects me to be perfect and I just don't know what to do! I'm still 17, for the angel's sake! I'm practically a kid, I can't handle this… it's too much pressure" the tears fell down to her cheeks as raindrops do on a window, blurring her eyes and also her mind. Jocelyn sighed and her daughter detected the pain when she talked back.

"My poor baby; I wish I could be there with you to support you, but I can't, sweetie… Look, Clary, the fact that your life turned upside down doesn't mean it was for ruining it, not at all! Maybe this was a sign that your path to follow was different from the one you had pictured. You've always been a brave and very mature girl, you're a fighter for nature, sweetheart, I know you can get over this! And don't let small things like that make you feel down, I know it's hard, but it just had to happen, darling! I'm sure that solutions come when you less expect them to, you just have to wait, give yourself some time; Try not to pressure you to know everything in just one second, like you said you're still a kid, it's normal for you to feel like that at your age, and even though your situation is quite more complicated, we've all went through that and gotten out of it, so if I have no doubts about you … why should you have them?" Clary took a deep breath while analyzing her words; she had so much faith in her when she didn't even know where she was stepping on.

"I guess … I am afraid about losing myself…" she confessed.

"Don't worry about that, I'll be always here for you to remind you who you are… because you may not know right now, but I have always known" she assured her, Clary smiled again, it was so relieving to talk to her mother, getting all her worries and concerns out of her heart and watching them get solved in less than a minute.

"I'm not really sure about wanting to know yet…" she giggled and so did her mother.

"It's ok, take all the time you need. And, Clary, you're not alone … We may be a little far from you but you can always call me when you're feeling down, I'm your mother, if I'm not here to support and take care of you then what is my duty in this world?"

"I know, mom… Sorry, I didn't mean to say that… I just haven't adjusted myself to the palace yet… And well, can I ask you something?" if Jocelyn said she wanted to help; Damn, she would have to help!

"Anything you want to… but let me clarify this… does it have anything to do with … pregnancy or stuff like that?" Clary felt embarrassment gather up inside her.

"No, of course not, mother! If that's what has been bothering you, well … take it easy, I'm still a virgin! "She almost shouted, Jocelyn answered nervously.

"Alright, I understood… it was just a doubt… as a mother you have many worries… But you shouldn't experience that feeling now! Not even in five years! I don't care what Imogen or Celine say! They're not getting my baby girl…" Clary shut her before hearing the last part of that sentence which she had been trying to avoid for the entire weekend.

"Can we go back to my dramas, please?" she said annoyed.

"Right, sorry. I panicked… continue" she allowed her, Clary sighed.

"Well, here's the thing … I want to know how does it feel when you like someone, like for real… when you cannot take him out of your head and it hurts you to see him sad and … and, God, you see him as the most perfect man in all the world and you'd wish you weren't such a mess so he could love you as much as you do … but you're not sure about anything and it freaks you out to make a mistake or to give yourself to him if he doesn't feel the same, and you're so worried about everything all the time because you know nothing and you want to know but a part of you tells you that you know but you don't want to face it!" she recovered her breath "Does that make sense? I mean I want to know if I'm actually feeling it or denying it or I'm just mixing everything in a big, ugly and uneatable salad!" Jocelyn took her time to answer.

"If you ask me, darling… I'd say you have just answered yourself…" she replied, leaving Clary shocked. What the heck did she meant?

"What?! But, mom! I'm absolutely clueless! Just what do you think you heard? Because I didn't really say anything that actually made sense to me!" she said angrily, Jocelyn chuckled.

"Oh, baby! You're looking for love inside your head when you should look inside your heart! Love is not a certainty, sweetie, it's the opposite… It's to have so many questions and fears, it's running right into the unknown shivering to your bones because you are not sure of what you'll find there, but you do it because you know that person is worth it, you know that you'll do anything for him… and when you're sure about how much you love him, you'll get over those fears and do the impossible for having him by your side… but it's up to you to decide to look for him, dear…" Clary was speechless, again.

"Ok, that's a bit easier to understand…" she said "Thanks, mom… I think I feel better now"

"Great, it was a pleasure to talk to her highness" said her mother happily.

"I wish I could hear those words more often. I love you mom" she said smiling.

"I love you too, my pretty princess. And remember to call me any time you need me, ok?" Jocelyn said sounding very serious.

"Sure! Bye, mom!" and she hang up. For what she had understood, she had to make sure that she felt something for Jace, and how to do that? She had to look for him right away! She thanked the maids for the lunch quickly and ran to the main hall, walking firmly to get to Jace's room, with her heart in one hand and her courage in the other, but just when she was at the door about to knock, someone stood behind her.

"Looking for someone or you just wanted to get inside my room like a meddlesome little mouse?" asked Jace behind her, her legs shook as she turned around and smiled at him, he wasn't as glad to see her as she was.

"No, I actually did want to talk to you…" Jace's eyes opened widely and then he relaxed his expression.

"You want to tell me what the only difference between the devil and me is again? I'm not in the mood…" he said passing beside her to go to his bedroom, he looked tired and disappointed. Clary grabbed him by his wrist. Jace turned to see her, feeling surprised; Clary looked like begging him for something.

"I just…" she looked down, trying to hide the appeal showing in her eyes, and also trying to find an excuse to talk to him, when she remembered she actually had one. She took a little piece of paper from her pocket and showed it to him "I need a translation" she said joyful.

"Do I have some kind of _Google_ face or something?" he said annoyed.

"Oh, c'mon, Goldilocks! Apart from Izzy and Alec you're the only one here that speaks like 8 languages… it won't take you even a second, it's just one word!" she asked him with her best adorable look, so he couldn't say no.

"You really are such a … give that to me!" he took the paper from her hands "Well, most of it is in English… so I don't really get your point…" Clary scowled.

"At the end, Smarty-pants!" she answered.

"I'm coming" he said, Clary raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It says I'm coming… _Erchomai_" he answered; It was like a lighting the sensation she had, so sudden but still from far it looked beautiful, Clary felt her heart rush and gave him a huge surprised smile.

"That's for real?" she asked excited.

"No, not really, I just like to see how red your face gets when you're excited… Yes, it does! Don't question my wonderful abilities, Clarissa…" he gave the card back to her and Clary let out an insanely happy squeal jumping up and down.

"Oh, by the angel! Thank you so much!" Clary approached Jace to give him two tender kisses on each cheek. Then she turned around and went to her room jumping like a little rabbit.

_Jace wasn't walking anymore, he was flying trough the white and soft clouds above in the sky. _He entered to Alec's room feeling a little dumb because of the happiness.

"My dear cousins, isn't life beautiful?" he said almost jumping to the bed between an angry Isabelle and her _tired –of- listening -to –her- winning _brother.

"Beautiful, my ass! I would rather be a motherfucking plant instead of living another day as the daughter of a psycho!" luckily Jace was too lost in his own thoughts to realize what she had said.

"By Raziel… I tell you that this is the best that has ever happened to me! I never thought that I could be so happy with something so little and practically meaningless, but it was so right and spontaneous… it was perfect!" he sighed joyful; Alec and Isabelle looked at each other concerned.

"Have you been smoking weed, you damn match head?" Izzy hit him with a pillow, Jace just laughed.

"No, my darling Isabelle! I've been using a much more powerful and addictive drug!" he smiled.

"My God, he's going to end in rehab…" whispered Alec.

"I'M IN LOVE, YOU FOOLS! I'M INSANELY, IRREVOCABLY, TERRIBLE AND WONDERFULY IN LOVE!" screamed Jace while his cousin's jaws fell to the floor.

"My, my… what makes you say this?" asked Izzy trying to hide her own joy.

"She kissed me, and it was awesome!" he replied, not being able to feel anything but his rushed heartbeat.

"What? Like for real? Was it a French kiss?" she asked quickly.

"Hell no! It was right here" his finger pointed to his cheeks.

"Wow, now that's a kiss…" said Alec as sarcastic and cold as always.

"Oh, shut up, Alexander! If you and Magnus practically eat each other and call that a kiss, well that's your case! Are you looking at him? He's so freaking cute and happy!" said Izzy hugging Jace by his shoulders.

"You know who's also cute?" said Jace playful.

"No, who?" said Izzy following his game.

"Clary is!" he answered and they both laughed like teenage girls on a slumber party.

"You guys make me feel even gay-er than I already am…" said Alec disgusted, while the two freaks still squealed.

"That's great, Alec!" said Jace not caring about his complains.

"So… now you're sure she feels the same?" asked Izzy.

"Well, kind of… I'm just sure that I'm so fucking glad to be married to her! Because if I wasn't… I would propose to her right now!" he assured them.

"Woah, woah… hold your horses! So you're saying that you love her like you love dyeing your hair but you have no clue about if she feels the same?" asked Alec.

"I'm naturally blonde, you jerk!" Jace is Jace all the way.

"Yes, yes and ducks are devilish creatures, highness! Whatever, the thing is… does Clary love you?" that was how a part of Jace's heavenly feeling went to hell.

"Let's say that she could be starting to like me…" Izzy clapped happily "… as a person" his cousins snorted disillusioned.

"Guess that's better than nothing…" Isabelle tried to make it better.

"But you know what? I don't care! She can have all the time she needs and wants! I know that sooner or later she'll find out that… I'm not the kind of person she thinks I am… and when she finally sees that my heart as been hers from the beginning she'll come running to me! You all unfaithful motherfuckers will be speechless!" he assured them firmly.

"Okay, okay… we understood… just don't let her hurt you if…" Izzy shook her head like telling him '_shut up, stupid; it's enough, support him!' _

"If…?" asked Jace.

"If she bites you when she kisses you… I don't know how girls work but Magnus is a freaking animal when…" they both complained before Alec could finish talking.

"Too much information, bro…" said Izzy hitting him on his arm.

"Hey, hey! I'm trying to teach you something important here! You brats don't know anything about sexual education and someone has to be sure that you know everything about it! Mr. _I'm sexy and I know it_ has already been given the obligation to procreate an heir and I'm not even sure about if he knows how babies are born!" he took Jace by his arm and rubbed his head, ruining his perfect blonde locks.

"And how can you know that, Alexander?" he asked annoyed.

"I have a sister and a pregnant mother, you don't know how hard life can be around girls!" Alec laughed while Izzy hit him. Jace smiled to himself, it was just like the old times; The three of them playing, joking to no end, almost bruising each other, but still taking care of each one as siblings, not princes form two different families that actually should've been one, at that moment they were just Izzy, Alec and Jace.

_When Clary got to her room she grabbed her phone and dialed Simon's number. _She fell on the bed and laughed stupidly like thirteen year olds do when their happy about something.

"… _God, Maia! Helen's microphone is killing me! Do something about that infernal sound!_" he protested and then answered "_Hey, pumpkin! Aren't you supposed to be with Amatis solving the mystery about why did King William hated ducks so much?_" joked Simon.

"And shouldn't you be composing another cheesy song for the band? Yes, we all have responsibilities, Simon! But I thought you should know a little something I've just found out!" she replied.

"_Oh, you finally realized that your husband's a freak? Thank God for that!_" Clary scowled.

"The opposite, my friend. You remember my brother's puzzle message I told you about?" she asked.

"_Yeah, it was something like Elmo-knows-where-you-live or something_".

"_Erchomai_, yes, well it turns out that my husband is actually good when it comes to languages…"

"_But not when it comes to women or behaving humanly_" Simon ended, Clary didn't listen to him.

"And guess what does it mean!" she said smiling.

"_I don't know maybe… get divorced? Your brother has always been an enigma for me, you know that!"_ he complained.

"It means I'm coming" she said excited, Simon took his time.

"_Ok… I remind you that we've heard that in only one kind of anime… and it's not something that a brother should say to a sister if we're not talking about incest physical relationships…_" he said.

"No, you knucklehead! It means that my brother is coming back!" Clary hadn't felt so complete in years, her brother was an important part of her and when he left, he had left her broken and sad, but he was finally coming home!

"_Are you sure? I wouldn't trust Prince Goldilocks so much, Clary…_" there he goes again; Simon, always so sweet and dumb and jealous Simon.

"Oh c'mon! Jace knows how important is Jonathan to me… he wouldn't lie about something like that!" she told him feeling bothered by his attitude.

"_You see? That's what I've been trying to tell you! Since that fucking first night ceremony all you've said is Jace is like this or Jace does that, Jace, Jace, Jace! I'm tired of it! If you hate him so much why don't you just stop talking about him all the time? If I didn't know you better I'd say that…_"

"You'd say what?" Clary wouldn't handle his scolding much longer.

"_No, never mind… it's stupid… you're smarter than that…_"

"You'd say that I'm falling in love with him? That's what you thought, wasn't it?" she threatened him, he sighed.

"_No, Clary… I just…_" he tried to explain himself but Clary was also angry about his attitude.

"You know what? I'm also tired of your _Mr. Knows it all_ comments, instead of supporting and helping me solve my doubts you've created an even bigger mess! If you think that I'm so stupid because I love him then your concept of best friend is completely wrong. You should be more than understanding with this! I'm also a person, Simon, I can feel stuff and I can love and I'm free to love anyone I want to! And that, my friend, is none of your freaking business so if you could just leave your nonsense and irritating jealousy aside for only one minute of your whole pathetic life and listen to me before judging me, I would appreciate that!" Simon sighed and then answered.

"No, Clary. I don't think you're stupid for loving someone… I think you're stupid because you don't realize that the only person who has loved you since the moment he saw you and would do anything for you is right in front of your nose" he didn't seem angry anymore, he sounded … sad?

"And who the hell is that?" she asked.

"_I don't know! Maybe your shitty best friend who knows absolutely nothing about you and has no right to tell you nothing! Maybe the selfish and unnecessary jealous freak that has shared everything with you! Maybe… the only fool whose heart you've always had on your hands and now you've just broken_".

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._


	20. The start of a precious us

"Oh God… Simon, I …" Clary tried to say something, anything that would make it better, she had misbyen him for so long, if only she had known it before…

"Don't, there's absolutely nothing to say… I just hope that… you think better where the heck are you going with all this romance you're making up" and he hung, leaving Clary feeling nothing but guilt and regret, she almost threw the phone on her bed and hid her face on her hands. She was hopeless, but she didn't want to cry.

"What am I doing wrong, for the angel's sake?" she asked to herself. _'Actually, that's the smartest question you've done in more than a month…' _her mind told her, she scowled, she needed help… the professional kind, and there was only one person who could help her, she knew about the topic and wouldn't scold her if it wasn't really necessary. She picked up the phone again and wrote a text message:

_**Maia, I'm about to go crazy! You have to help me, please! Call me when they guys are gone, okay? I'm begging you!**_

"_Should I ask?" _Helen was the only one who had the courage to speak after Simon's little and pitiful scene over the phone.

"I think you should just shut the fuck up…" Maia answered, her cell phone made a sound inside her pocket but she couldn't even blink.

"The good thing is that… she finally knows how you feel about her!" said Kirk as annoyingly positive as always.

"You want to go on with the rehearsal or should we go…?" asked Eric being completely clueless about what he should say, such great friends he had, really! Simon sighed and threw his cell phone away.

"Fuck it… I always knew she didn't feel the same" he plugged in the guitar to its amplifier and tuned the strings.

"Now we know why he plays with so much passion" commented Helen fixing the microphone cable so it would stop making that awful noise.

"When you're hurt… anything works to release the pain…" said Eric and they began to play, not exactly a song that would help Simon with his problem, but as long as he could play well and Helen sang with her heart, nothing could be so bad.

"_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you, Fifty thousand tears I've cried; screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you. And you still won't hear me.**_

_**Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself, Maybe I'll wake up for once; not tormented daily, defeated by you. Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom. I'm dying again…"**_

"_Knock_ _knock_" said someone at Alec's door, Jace had gone to another boring meeting with his father and Izzy decided to go have a talk with her grandmother, as she always knew what to say.

"Come in" he answered with his eyes on the book he was reading. Magnus came in silent and agile as a cat and sat right next to him.

"Should I come later as his highness is so busy with his reading?" Alec laughed at what he said and turned to see his boyfriend's begging eyes.

"Maybe you should, you know that I can't talk and read at the same time, and I'm rather better at reading than talking..." he joked, Magnus kissed him on his forehead.

"Well, that's too bad… I just wanted to see how are you feeling" he answered playing with Alec's dark hair; he was his favorite combination: blue eyes and black hair, yes, he was picky about his partners; but he thanked that… he still wondered how could he ever had dated with Camille?

"I'm fine, why?" he asked taking Magnus's free hand.

"Oh, you know… just the normal stuff… Your overly annoyed sister, your frightened and very pregnant mother, your psychopath and jealous to death father, and that tiny secret of yours that so terrible and painful that you'd hang yourself from a tree if anyone found out… If I was you I'd be losing my head, darling…" he reminded him, as he wouldn't think about it every second of every day.

"Who says I'm not? You're the only one who gives me a little peace…" Alec confessed and he smiled sadly.

"You could help me with that, you know? Baby, you think I can't notice how upset you are about this? I may have more glitter than brain inside and on my head but I'm not that stupid, Alexander…" he stroked his cheek gently.

"Of course not, Magnus… I just … I want to stop being a problem for everyone…" he said while flushing, something his boyfriend loved dearly.

"You're not the problem, Alec… you're just the unlucky bastard who's at the middle of the entire situation, but that's because you're a good person…" Alec looked at him with questioning eyes, like wanting to listen to some more as he didn't get his point at first "You don't want to disappoint your father and you want to protect your mother and her unborn kid… but on the other side you don't want to betray the guy who's always been like a brother to you, you don't want to hurt your grandmother and you don't want to let your sister down…"

"How do you know all that?" he said a bit shocked about what Magnus had said.

"I know you, love… and everyone would feel like that if they were in your situation…" he assured him, Alec sighed.

"Well, what I need now is a solution… I really can't keep this up anymore; I'm tired of being at the middle, Magnus, really. I've always been at the middle of everything; I want to be out, I don't want to hide, or lie or pretend anymore… I want to own my life" for a moment he thought he'd cry, but it wasn't worth it.

"And you can, honey… you just have to see which way is better for you. You know that I don't want to repeat the speech that Isabelle tells you always but I'm going to tell you this… I know what kind of person you are, Alec, I know what kind of feelings you have in your heart and I know for sure that you'd never hurt anybody you love… So this is actually up to you… who are you going to be? Which way is best for you? Which option will hurt you and the rest less than the other will?" he asked him hoping he would wake from his nightmare this time.

"I just want to be free from them…" he whispered.

"You'll be… and when that happens" Magnus took him in his arms kissing him tenderly "You'll be all mine" Alec smiled and kissed him back.

_Isabelle's plan was to fake a smile so her grandmother wouldn't notice anything bad, and she could take a rest from her suffering_. But she could push herself to it, there was a big hole being dug in her heart and it was really hard to hide it, she was angry and it hurt terribly. Imogen sighed worried.

"By Raziel, I've never seen my princess so hurt… What's wrong, beautiful?" she made Izzy look into her eyes.

"Grandma…" she said emotionless, willing to get an answer no matter what it would cost, if she had to reveal everything at that precise moment, she would. She was tired of keeping it to herself "How much does love last?"

"What kind of question is that?" her grandma asked giggling a bit.

"An important one" she answered looking down to her dress, she had to accept that Magnus was great at what he did; she might've looked beautiful on the outside, but on the inside… she was just broken.

"Well, when it's true and uninterested… it lasts forever, dear" she answered with a smile.

"And does that apply for any kind of love?" she asked at the border of crying her eyes out again.

"What do you mean?" said Imogen confused and feeling a bit guilty of not being able to answer such questions.

"Does a husband love his wife forever? Does a father love his children forever? Does a man … actually love something enough to never let go of it?" that last thing was something every girl asks to herself, but in this case it was a lot more necessary to get an answer.

"I already told you, dear… Look, Isabelle, my darling… You must not think of men as an unknown and dangerous specie… Keep in mind that we're all human after all…. And all humans are able to love, to sacrifice themselves for something good, to protect something or someone tirelessly; that's just our nature, dear! But as we can do such wonderful things… we can also make mistakes, my love… But if you're good enough to forgive any mistake, then you have nothing to worry about…" she assured her, stroking her granddaughter's tense cheek.

"And what if there are mistakes so big that can never be forgiven?" was her last doubt.

"Oh, baby. Any mistake can be forgiven… but not all can be forgotten, it's different" Imogen's Herondale characteristic attitude went out at that minute: Loving, fair, giving herself to those she loved… but still being smart, and that was what Robert couldn't see, he was trying to end with a family he barely knew.

"So, your point is?" she needed to resume all her grandmother had said.

"Forgive everything always, but don't you ever forget one single thing… learn from those things, become stronger… so they'll never dare to hurt you again" and Isabelle kept those words deep inside her, she knew what she'd have to do if the situation got ugly, she wouldn't be afraid of threatening her own father if she'd had to. She would forgive him for becoming such a terrible man, but she wouldn't forget what he had done to his family, never in her life.

"_Today, we'll talk a bit about The Circle's Rebellion, I'm sure you've listened something about it, highness…"_ began Amatis with her afternoon classes the next day, Clary was a bit tired, she had spent three hours talking to Maia about her love life problems and early that morning she had had a test about Textures and Colors with Professor Malik, it wasn't easy to be a student, wife, princess, friend and girl at the same time.

"Well, my mom mentioned something about it once… but I was still a child so there's not much I can know about it…" she answered, trying to hide the fact that she had listened about it but still she wanted to know more; Amatis smiled and opened a folder with hundreds of documents about the Rebellion, what surprised Clary was that there wasn't any pictures of the members of it.

"The Rebellion began in 1988 when the first attempt against the Royal Family took place, though some people say it had begun much before when The Circle was first formed; and what was The Circle you might ask" she said with her teacher voice tone.

"You read my mind" responded Clary.

"The Circle was a small group of students of Alicante Academy whose wishes to end with the monarchy went far from being just a desire to become the greatest and most awful overthrow attempt of all Idris's story; children of the angel against their own leaders, blood against blood. It was terrible" said Amatis, Clary shook to her bones; like that she knew that she wanted to know everything about it. "So, here we begin… May 11th, 1988 … VM, known as the leader of The Circle, sends his people to the palace to send a "message" to King Marcus who already knew that he was in a terrible situation by finding himself in the very first stage of his sickness, the perfect moment to start a Rebellion, the line had been drawn in the sand; the Royal Family knew that there was a menace and they'd have to do something about it. The next three years, the activity of the Circle was nothing but small threatening and signals so King Marcus wouldn't forget they were still there. This constant warnings and dangerous activities were also an important factor for the birth of the Lightwood family, as Lady Phoebe decided to marry Andrew Lightwood in within this period of time to prevent her son and pregnant wife from being attacked by The Circle; but it was December 1989 that the final advertisement was sent, The Circle would go for them and kill both Herondale and Lightwood families as they had royal blood running through their veins, VM also commented that the new Crown Prince wouldn't be harmed, just taken away from them as a "gift" for the family, as he said; This led to an uncontrollable terror inside the palace, as your husband hadn't been born yet the only one who could've been called a "new" Crown Prince at that time was your cousin Prince Alexander, this grew the family apart even more and Prince Robert demanded his father to decide who would become the Future King of Idris, you must know well what he answered, so Prince Alexander was known under the name of Lightwood. In the end, The Circle's intentions were actually misunderstood, the brake down in January 1991 led to a massacre in which we almost lost our newborn Crown Prince, unfortunately most of the criminals escaped as no one was able to acknowledge that they had been part of the Rebellion, the leader was never found either; but we remember that period of time as a lesson for those who think that can get away with betrayal. Later on we'll study this deeper, any question?" Clary was a bit shocked. How terrible was it to fight against someone you couldn't even see? No doubt of why did King Marcus's sickness advanced so much after that, she wondered exactly when he had made the promise with her grandfather, but she wanted to know more about the Rebellion also, much more.

"Many, actually… This history lessons are really breathtaking!" she answered.

"You thought that the job of a Princess is boring and tiring? Think again, highness" Amatis winked at her and Clary smiled; "Well, for now you're dismissed as I promised, the Queen Mother told me to let you have some free time and that's what I'll do" she got up from the chair, made a bow and left. Clary was surely disappointed, if her situation was different she could've been at Simon's house hearing how Maia yelled at the guys for not staying focused on the song and joking too much about everything, it was hilarious! But now she wasn't even sure about wanting to see Simon… she had so many things going round her head, maybe… her cute grandmother would help a bit. She got out of the giant library and walked through the hall carefully so she wouldn't step on her dress and fall down as the great disaster she was. She got to the Mother Queen's chambers and knocked the door.

"Come in, please" answered Imogen sounding happy. Clary came in with a huge smile on her face, which turned into an uncomfortable scowl when she saw Jace sitting next to her holding the same pictures she had once seen on his hands. "Oh, princess! What a great surprise!"

"Good afternoon, majesty" she said with no emotion.

"Come sit for a bit, dear. The Prince and I were talking about those times when he was a kid!" she said happily while pinching her grandson's cheek. _'Well, that's ironic'_ thought Clary remembering the words she had heard from Amatis just 5 minutes ago, she sat next to her feeling unable to even stare at Jace, she was unsure about what was their relationship at that point and with all the fuss about Simon, she didn't even want to think about him!

"Grandma, that's a private matter!" complained Jace awkwardly.

"Oh, you break my heart, Jonathan!" said Imogen sadly "You should've seen those times when my little Jace spent the entire afternoon singing to me, it was so adorable! Now, he hardly ever comes to visit!" she protested, Clary imagined a five year old Jace dancing around the Queen's room and singing crazily, sure that must've been cute, she giggled.

"I'm the Crown Prince, not Superman; I cannot take care of my responsibilities and you at the same time!" he answered angrily, what an excuse.

"I miss my babies… now they're all grownups and all they talk to me about is their heart troubles and stuff…" said Imogen and Clary almost fainted, what heart troubles? Who had told her that? When had she listened to something like that? And most important… WHAT THE HECK HAD JACE TOLD HER? Though she wasn't even sure of whom she meant with all that speech.

"I actually would've liked to see Jace's little show" said Clary as if she was taking revenge, with a cruel smile on her face. Jace's eyes became widely open at hearing her words.

"You see? Your wife wants to see you dance, get up!" ordered Imogen and Clary tried hard not to laugh insanely.

"That's not going to happen, I'm 18 now, and I'm a man… And men do not sing lullabies to their grandmothers…" answered Jace looking away from the two wicked women sitting next to him.

"Ok, then, macho man, I'll help you if you want to" Clary got up and took Jace's hands in hers, willing to get her pay off, but still she felt weird with the touch of his skin, like the world has stopped for her to enjoy his warmth.

"Grandma!" he complained once again.

"Oh, shut that cry baby mouth of yours and tell me what song was it!" demanded Clary.

"It was the Shadowhunter's rhyme, dear" answered Imogen joyful, Jace felt even more uncomfortable and froze where he was standing.

"Really? My mother also sang that to me all the time! We even listened to it at school" she said feeling happy about her childhood memories, those were good times. "Oh, come on sing it with me!" Clary said to Jace smiling, he couldn't refuse.

"Alright" there was no kid in Idris who didn't know the rhyme. They both began to sing with the little choreography they both had been taught when they were children.

"_**Black for hunting trough the night, for death and mourning the color's white, Gold for a bride in her wedding gown, and red to call the enchantment down.**_

_**White silk when our bodies burn, Blue banners when the lost return. **_

_**Flame for the birth of a Nephilim, and to wash away our sins.**_

_**Gray for knowledge best untold, Bone for those who don't grow old, Saffron lights the victory march, Green will mend our broken hearts.**_

_**Silver for the demon towers and bronze to summon wicked powers".**_

Clary laughed joyful when their "show" ended and Jace was forced to show a smile while seeing her, Imogen was also pleased with their small gift.

"You both are great together, really" their grandmother said, and they both stared at each other, knowing how right she was.

"Nothing can go wrong with a good partner, you know?" Jace said to her, but his eyes still looked at Clary with adoration, and hers… well, she lost herself in them again, so deep, so full of secrets and exciting stories to tell, so many things about him she wanted to discover. Imogen understood what was going on between them and got up from her favorite couch.

"I believe your mother just called me, dear, I'll go check on her" she said and left the room.

"You … have a pretty voice…" said Jace awkwardly, Clary smiled to him.

"You're not bad either, Goldilocks… let's say that you're talented when it comes to music…" she hit him softly on his arm in attempt of getting closer to him.

"And you when it comes to painting, Alec showed me that picture you made for him… it was amazing" his voice broke down when he realized how close their faces were and she didn't seem to care about it.

"Thank you… I guess there's some things I just love to do…" her voice tone went lower and her words disappeared into thin air when her lips touched his, softly, experiencing at first… she felt safe like that, his arms surrounding her like a fence, her hands on his chest feeling his rushed heart beat at the sensation it provoked to both of them, she had wanted to kiss him again for so long, but she didn't have the courage to see how wonderful it was to have him close, only to herself, forgetting about the outside world, like that they weren't nothing but two lovers in desperate need of each other, with him she didn't feel lost anymore, he was the only certainty she could have, she was surprised that it felt so meant to be with both of them, if that wasn't love what on earth could it be?

She shivered with that thought and her mouth got apart from his.

"Did I hurt you?" asked Jace nervously.

"No, I just… I'm sorry…" she covered her face in shame and got out of the room, losing her head over the strength of her own feelings '_What was that? What does it mean? We're you even aware of what you were doing?'_ she asked to herself. When she got to her room she didn't even think and dialed Maia's number.

"_Clary? What the heck, girl? You want me to spend another three hours trying to explain to you what's obvious to everyone?_" she complained, Clary snorted worried.

"Only you can understand what's going on inside my traumatized mind, Maia, please! Remember that all the friends I've got are guys and one of them must hate me badly… and you know that Helen is not that smart when it comes to men… please!" she begged desperately.

"_Ok, one… Simon couldn't hate you even if his life depended on it and two… just speak before I regret agreeing to help you when you actually need no help, I can notice_" Clary didn't pay attention to her insinuations and continued with her own dramas.

"I kissed him" she confessed shameless and quick, Maia took a deep breath.

"_Wait a minute… You did what_?" she asked so she could finish believing it.

"What you heard! My naughty lips didn't listen to my head and they practically got off my face and met his with such passion that I couldn't even breathe with the feeling of it!" she yelled at the phone.

"_Well, there's your answer, Clary…_" Maia said completely calm, as if it was evident and there was no chance of doubting what the hell had that kiss meant.

"By Raziel, what answer? What is that fucking answer everyone talks about every time I mention that Jace makes me crazy? I know nothing that's why I ask!" she said shaking in frustration.

"_But you just said it… God, you're so blind when it comes to guys and relationships… If you don't want to hear then you'll see… Stand in front of a mirror, ok?_" ordered Maia, Clary scowled.

"What's the point of that?" she stood in front of the mirror hang next to her enormous closet, she looked so annoyed and confused over nothing, even she was getting tired of herself.

"_Just shut up and listen to me, you foolish kid! Now, we're going to do a little experiment, okay? Look right into your eyes…_" she did as Maia told her feeling even more foolish than she already did "_Now, what happens when I say… Jace_" Clary's eyes suddenly seemed to glow at hearing her husband's name, she felt weak and a sigh escaped from her mouth; she woke from her enchantment.

"What was that? How on earth did you do that, Maia?! Are you a witch or what?" she said terrified by the way her body reacted to Jace's name.

"_No, I'm a girl and I'm your best friend, you idiot! And I didn't do anything it was you, can't you see? You fucking like him, Clarissa! Accept it! He drives you crazy and your pride is such a pain in the ass and that's why you can't admit it… The end!" _Maia said as if she was reading it from a book, so sure with no doubts about it.

"Oh, dear… You're right…" she finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel. The problem wasn't Jace, it was her and her fears about him, all that confusion and concerns where mad up by her because she wouldn't take what was really going on, she liked Jace, there was a part of him that she adored, or rather she just adored him… with all his flaws and arrogance, he was perfect and she knew it, she wanted him… badly. "You're right… and by the Angel, I don't just like him… I freaking love him, Maia! I'm in love with him!" she screamed.

"_Goodness gracious… Thanks to Raziel! At last! It has been a month of denial and you can finally say it out loud, it's truly a blessing, babe!_" she seemed relieved, and Clary just didn't know how to feel about it.

"What am I supposed to do now?" the door for her was fully open, now she knew the path she had to follow but how?

"_I don't know, rejoice about it or cry your eyes out, it's your choice, I think I've done enough already!_" scolded her Maia, but anyone would've done it if her friend was totally doubtful.

"I'm so screwed…" Clary said and fell on the bed softly.

_Clary kept her eyes wide opened for the entire night_, being unable to process the giant and very hard to admit confession she had done, how come hadn't she realized earlier? Who had known it before she did? How long had she felt like that? But the most important question to answer was: Did Simon know? Was he hurt t or was it just because she was a pain in the ass to everyone? … So many doubts but absolutely no reply. The next morning Camille and Annemarie tried not to scream while finding their crown princess in a zombie -like look, Clary couldn't help of feeling empty, like all of the facts that should've made her look alive had gone away; she walked terribly slowly to reach the limo where Jace was waiting for her, she didn't even dare to have the idea of thinking about him. And things got only worse when the recess bell rang, she went to meet Eric, Kirk and a very angry Simon as always, but she looked down all the way, she sat next to her best friend feeling too tormented by her own painful situation than his.

"I always knew you belonged to hell, but seeing you look like you've just came out of it…? Not something so good to know…" joked Helen, she didn't even notice that Maia and Helen were there too.

"What are you doing here? This is a private school…" she answered shakily, Helen let out an indignant chuckle.

"Don't have I the right to come visit my friends when I feel like it? Well, I'm sorry to disobey the law you've just created, highness!" she answered.

"I just happen to know you all very well, you're my best friend! If you wanted to see us you would've just called and now we all would be drinking your father's liquor in some street's corner… Point less for you, Blackthorn" Clary said closing her eyes, she felt very tired, two nights with no sleep wasn't exactly a very good way to have patience with your very annoying friends.

"She's right…" accepted Maia looking a bit guilty while being the only one who knew what Clary's drama was about. "Simon told us that he wanted to practice the new song and we came that's it… don't worry about it, we didn't flee our class"

"I'm sure that's not what's bothering her; spit it, pumpkin…" told her Eric, Clary opened her eyes.

"Spit what? I cannot do that, I'm supposed to behave well…" she replied with her head resting on her hands, she was all done for sure.

"Yeah, that's what my parents have told me since we knew that one of your husband's ancestors married a Blackthorn… and look at me now, I couldn't be more of a disaster!" said Helen smiling, Clary remembered the day that she had told Helen that Queen Lucie Herondale had married Jesse Blackthorn to prevent her brother's overthrow, she had wondered how couldn't they have known, maybe that part of the Herondale's story was erased as many other things she still had to discover.

"Don't try to fool us, Clary. WE just happen to know you very well…" continued Eric making emphasis on the word "we".

"Point less for you, Fairchild" ended Kirk, Clary snorted bothered.

"Look, I just don't want to think about it, ok? You've all made pretty clear that you've had enough of my endless complains and if I start talking you'll hear once again how miserable my life is and you'll end up hating me even more than you already do, and I don't want that… So I'll just shut the hell up and I really hope you do it too because I'm also tired of myself and drowning everyone with my troubles and making them think I'm such a selfish and mean person for only caring about me and my shitty existence, understood?" she talked lowly but still the fury showing in her voice tone, her friends nodded shocked. "Okay, then." Her head fell to the table.

"But I don't really think that the trouble is us…" said Maia looking at the table that was in front of them, not feeling able to breathe.

"Why?" asked Clary still hiding her face on her arms.

"Let's just say that we have no luck at all…" responded Kirk ashamed. Clary raised her head to see a confused Jace staring at her with a mixed emotion of fear, anger and pain.

"Give me a break!" she sighed and covered her face a bit "Is he still looking?"

"Yup" said Helen.

"How about now?" she covered her face entirely with both of her hands.

"He can't take his eyes out of you" said Eric making her shiver in shame. "And it's just about to get worse" Clary gathered up courage to see what was her husband up to. He completely lost himself and stood on his table making everyone in the cafeteria look at him like he had lost her mind.

"Dear school mates, young hearts of Idris, my brothers and sisters, children of the Angel… You may all think that as a prince, I don't have any of the problems that a normal teenager does have, well let me tell you that you're completely wrong, actually! Besides from those teenage problems I also have to deal with the concerns of being the future leader to an entire country… but let's focus on what's really important… and I'm sure that all of you will understand this, specially all of you guys my age… hasn't happened to you that you give your heart in a silver plate to this awesome, beautiful, smart, brave and adorable girl and she just leaves it there, beating and almost bleeding with no other protection than the sweet scent of her? … Yes! She does absolutely nothing! For a moment you think she'll welcome it with her arms open and the next thing is that she rejects it and builds up this giant force so you can never get close to her… It's frustrating I know! To feel empty and knowing that she can notice but she won't do anything about it… So, I ask you this, to those who've had the unfortunate experience that I've also had… don't you think we deserve and answer? For painful or marvelous it can be… I rather hear the truth and break myself in thousand pieces than waiting for nothing for a second longer…" Clary's friend's jaws fell to the floor at hearing his speech and herself was even more red than blood itself while everyone looked at her… she wanted to be swallowed by the ground, but she exploded instead, she got up fiercely from her sit and went to meet him feeling more decided than she ever had felt in her entire life.

"Help me up or I'll drag you all into jail only because of the fact of being friends with this dyed blonde bastard" she told to Sebastian and Jordan who quickly helped her get up on the table and talk to his madly in love friend, she was furious what else could she have said? "Just what on earth do you think you're doing?" she yelled at him, letting all her worries out in that sentence, but Jace wasn't in a very good mood either.

"This is an intervention, Clarissa… And I'm not letting you go until you give me a full and concrete answer, I'm tired of your shit…" he answered; Clary breathed heavily like a bull seeing the damn fool that intended to hurt him, the celestial fury that ran through her veins and her rabid heart took control of the situation and her terrified brain almost fled with the fury of its own owner.

"Oh, so you're tired of my shit? Well, let me tell you Mr. Herondale that you also drive me crazy with all of this! Who do you think you are to expose our personal issues with the complete Academy? If you wanted to tell me anything you should've just done it in private, you reckless jerk! Have you lost the tiny piece of mind you had left? "

"Yes, I have! And guess what? It's your fault! Cause every time it seems that you'll finally tell me what the hell is going through your mind about the idea of us you ran away like a scared rabbit! If we're alone you just go away without saying a word and if we're with my family you pretend you're just too shy to say anything! It's now or never, Clary! You love me or you kill me, do it!"

"Do what? What do you want me to say, for the angel's sake?"

"The truth! That's everything I've always wanted from you, I want to hear what you truly feel! I want to know if I'm wasting my time trying to make you love me as much as I do!"

"I just don't…" she began again, but he didn't let her finish.

"Yes, you do… I know you know, Clary! And we're not leaving here until you say whatever goes through your redhead mind!" and that was enough for her to decide to put an end to all that stupidity.

"You want to know, really?" she asked him as the final warning.

"I'd fucking love to, thank you very much!" he answered losing his patience.

"Fine, then!" she took him by the collar of his shirt and their lips met in a passionate kiss, the world stopped the moment he felt her kiss against his mouth and forgot about everything happening around them. Nothing else mattered and they wanted nothing more than keeping that feeling of being so close together, that beautiful feeling of knowing that both of them died for one another, they wanted not spend a minute else without thinking about how much they wanted each other. he had patiently waited with his hopes about to shatter, and she just wanted to stop pretending, at last she knew what she wanted ... and it was really him ... with all of him that sometimes drove her crazy, all his arrogance and his very irritating sarcasm, she wanted him completely ... with his honest and open heart, and feeling willing to let him enter hers.

"I said you love me or you kill me… but I think you did both…" he answered smiling; she opened her eyes to meet his.

"I'm sorry I made this so awful for you… I was scared, Jace…" she confessed, Jace embraced her tenderly understanding how hard it must've also been for her. "I didn't want to make a fuss about this… and I wasn't sure about anything but I don't want to hide it anymore" she broke the hug and took his head on her hands, smiling with happy tears gathering on her eyes. "You do deserve a chance… and I also want to give it to you"

"For real?" he held her hand that still rested on his cheek.

"Yes… I swear on Raziel, Jonathan Herondale… that I won't spent one more day without letting you know how wonderful my life is now you're around… there is no turning back and I don't want to go back either… If I accept now that I'm really crazy about you, then I never want to pretend that's not it ever again…"

"You won't regret this, Clary… I'll make sure you won't…" and he kissed her again, while everyone in the room clapped insanely.

**The end**

**Not really!**

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._

Hello, dear nephilims! First of all as always I must apologize because I didn't upload the 19th chapter on time and I'm really sorry for that, but I've just finished my half school year exams and I was so tired and worried about everything that I didn't have time not even to blink! So I'm sorry, but here it is! I know that you must've hated me for making you wait so much but it's really fun to play with Clary's mind, I won't lie! And I guess she just needed some time you know? I mean I know that Jace lost himself the moment he saw her or maybe when they got married… I don't remember exactly when he fell for her but still! They've been just a month together, geez! But ya'll know they're soul mates here and in Mars and in the lost dimension so… from now on it'll just be the most cheesy and heartwarming romance of all! I hope you're as excited as I am but if I have to be honest… just remember that Robert is a motherfucker! But they love each other madly and that's all you need to know, haha! Also I've been thinking that Malec is already settled, just recently the Clace and all that I'm missing is Sizzy and I really want to focus in that as Simon is all heartbroken and he's also one of my favorite characters (after my dyed –blonde- wannabe –goth- weirdo of course!) and I love him and Izzy is just my hero, and I love them so freaking much! And they deserve their own happy ending (something that Cassie didn't give them in CoHF, just kidding!) so yes… I'm going to make it work! And remember that I told you that I didn't really know how to get Valentine into the story? Well, now I do! You must know what I'm talking about so yeah, we'll hear from him and our beloved Sebastian also! So last but not least… as always thank you so much for following the story I really love your comments and how much you complain with the fact that I play with your fan hearts! Haha I'm sorry, really! And please tell me if you liked this chapter! You think that Clary's confession was enough or did I miss something? Thank you all, kisses for you and I'll "read" you on the next chapter! Goodbye!


	21. Sharing our lives

"Wow… did they just..? Wow!" said Maia very surprised at watching Clary's "special way" of solving her own problems. Everyone in the cafeteria cheered endlessly, but all her friends were just astonished.

"Claps for Maia, everybody!" said Helen proud of Maia's work with Clary as her psychologist, for what they could see… she had done a very good job.

"This is a miracle, really!" agreed Eric.

"May the angel bless Maia's abilities!" Kirk said and they laughed with him, they were really happy for her "Well, now that you're Doctor Heart…" he pushed Helen again and sat next to Maia, as they both scowled "This girl hasn't stopped calling me, you see? …"

But Simon just lost himself right there, in the second that Clary's fury melted away when she kissed him, the guy that has ruined everything for both of them, the reason why Simon would never be with the girl he loved, the one because of whom Clary wouldn't never dare to discover if he felt the same for him; Since that day when Clary had gone to visit him, he had won so much hopes with her, he really thought that Clary would hate being married some day and that she'll go back with him in the first chance that she could do it… but now it was more than clear that it would never happen. He had never felt so defeated. He didn't say a word as he stood up and made his way out of the cafeteria, knowing that his friends looked at him in pain. The weight of the world and his own mistakes seemed to be right on his shoulders, and every new beat of his hurt more than the other, for so long Clary had been the center of his world… and now he knew and accepted finally that he had lost her, forever. She belonged to someone else.

"Simon?" said a familiar voice at the front door of the Academy, he didn't know where he gathered some strength to look up. A rush of joy ran over his body when he saw Isabelle approaching, as beautiful as always, her eyes showing concern. "Are you alright?"

" Hey, Iz!" he said in broken voice, trying to smile; but he couldn't deny the fact that his heart was still broken "What a surprise to see you here"

"Oh, yes… I just came to pick Clary, Jace and Alec up, I had to clear my mind so…" she put a lock of her long, dark hair behind her ear and as her eyes went up from the floor to his own, Simon seemed to feel hypnotized by them. What was about her that made him feel so… dumb? Like nothing he could say could possibly make sense to her.

"Sure… uh, I think that… Clary and Jace… finally get along" he confessed and he was surprised that it hurt so much to say those words.

"Really? That's so…!" began Izzy excited about the good news, and then understood why he was feeling so down; Becky had told her a thousand times that Simon's only love was his best friend… it hurt her to know the reason of his sorrow " I mean… is there anything I can do? Do you want to talk or anything?" she offered, he smiled sadly.

"I don't think so, but thanks… I'll just go home and rest a bit… I have to think about a lot right now, I don't want to upset you with my teenage geek problems" he ran a hand through his hair feeling uncomfortable, she bit her lip ashamed.

"No, it's really ok… Uh, you can call me if you want to get something off your chest, I owe you that, remember?" she giggled sweetly.

"Sure, I'll… think about it" he waved and walked away from her, leaving Isabelle's heart with a hole in it, she felt guilty for not being able to help him, she sighed and got inside the Academy to look for her cousins and brother. The cafeteria caught her eye as it had become a sea of students with cameras and cell phones recording something, it looked like a concert in there; she slowly walked in and looked for familiar faces as her eyes went from one table to the other; her heart stopped when she saw Clary and Jace kissing like there was no tomorrow… on the top of a table? No wonder why Simon looked so shattered, she took careful steps until she was behind her brother's chair.

"What the hell happened?" she whispered to Alec who was pale white.

"I don't know… they were just yelling at each other as always, and Jace demanded for an answer, and then she was like: do you really want to know? And then they kissed! And everyone started clapping and I'm… I don't know how love works in straight people, sorry" he tried to explain, but with that answer Izzy's mind made up a bunch of new questions.

"Ok, let me put this in a way your tiny mind understands is… Are they together now? Like for real?" she looked at them shocked.

"Aren't you watching them? They'll need a room if this doesn't end now!" he pointed at the "happy couple" with his hand, and that rang Izzy's danger bell.

"Oh, by Raziel… you're right!" she shivered and slowly got close to poke her cousin's arm, who was still very busy with Clary's lips. "Uh, highnesses… I don't mean to be rude or meddlesome or whatever but… I remind you that you're in the public eye so…" they both stopped with their kissing cession and looked at her terrified.

"Tell me that they aren't filming this…" begged Clary with flushed cheeks.

"Oh, no actually… and I'm a giant unicorn, of course they're filming it, you pair of fools! I'm really happy for you both, but we have to leave… right now" she reminded them with a sarcastic smile, the lovers exchanged panicked glances for a second before Jace strongly grabbed his wife's hand and ran off there, almost dragging Izzy and Alec with them to reach the limo that waited outside, as they closed the door they saw the odyssey they had created on the school, someone had called the media and there was thousands of reporters following them.

"Congratulations, now your little romance has created a scandal! I don't even want to imagine what Lady Amatis will say about this… or Uncle Stephen or aunt Celine! Oh, God… you're so screwed…" said Alec so positive as always, as they were on their way to the palace. Jace was about to reply something rude when he realized that Clary still got his hand on hers, holding it tightly as her eyes looked down, Jace felt as his heart has been stabbed, she deserved no scolding for anything that had happened.

"I'll explain it to them, this wasn't her fault…" Clary glared at him surprised and blinked a couple of times.

"But they'll yell at you to death, they might even punish you… I don't…" Jace shut her with a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I don't care, it was worth it… I'm happier than I've ever been" he whispered at her ear and Clary smiled.

"Oh, you two! I'll have a diabetic coma because of such sweetness! It's so wonderful, you love him back! I'm so excited!" said Izzy hugging them both tightly as the three of them laughed.

"Pathetic…" said her brother rolling her eyes, Izzy turned to see him and smiled playfully as he grabbed his arm and got him into the hug.

"You know that you're dancing of joy in the inside, Alexander! It finally happened!" she squealed, but Clary didn't feel uncomfortable anymore, she felt like it was her own family celebrating the fact that they could at last take the chance of being happy while they were together, for the first time she truly felt welcomed by the royal family, she felt… home.

"_Your son is such a shame, isn't he?"_ told Robert to Stephen as he looked out his office's window_,_ his arms crossed, his eyes analyzing every movement inside and outside the room; His brother sighed with his face hidden by his hands, he was absolutely frozen on his chair in front of the desk; Jace's little scene with his wife was everywhere; and Robert wouldn't stop saying how embarrassing would that be for their reputation, like he didn't know.

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to get out of his own mind, but Robert was far too smart to think that he didn't understand, he laughed sarcastically as he turned to face him.

"Brother, please! You realize that you're crowning a mess more than a prince as the king? Jonathan has always been like that… reckless, lovesick, far too hopeful … a dumb kid… But you have to accept that it's your fault that he's like that, you and Celine raised him that way… As if love was what makes world go round, that kind of fairytales don't exist, Stephen… With such example as our father you should've learned that" he reminded him disgusted, looking at his own brother like he was someone despicable.

"You're going to begin again with the speech, Robert?" he got up from the chair, answering his brother's shameless words.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about…" pretended him, Stephen smiled at his effrontery.

"You think I haven't noticed how you blame my family for everything that's wrong with your life? I thought you were better than that, brother, really! Look, what father did or didn't doesn't concern us, alright? Leave the past behind! Look forward" he didn't even try to get mad this time, they were brothers after all… he wasn't a fool either.

"It's my duty, as the late king's first son, to correct his mistakes and make sure they don't happen again. You may pretend to be the fair, joyful, nice and almost perfect king all the time you want, Stephen; but you know as well as I do that one day the Herondale's sins will lead them to misery, and you won't be able to help it… you're exactly the same as father" he replied threatening him, but Robert was not the only one who knew his brother's dirty little secrets.

"You said it, you're his first son… you're much like him, maybe even more than me… it was your mother who decided to call you a Lightwood, but that last name died with your stepfather, you're a Herondale on the inside, Robert… don´t try to lie to yourself saying that you're better than your own blood. If it wasn't for father… you wouldn't even be here right now" he reminded him. None of them were angels; it was no use to pretend the opposite.

"I'm father's smarter version, visionary… thirsty for justice… and don't think I'll hesitate at getting what is mine by right!" they were about to begin a great discussion, but they both knew very well that it would only lead to trouble; they both needed to hide their mistakes, one for better reasons than the other.

"You have such a twisted vision of reality, justice and family, Robert. I really don't think you'll hesitate but… I know as matter of fact that you'll drown only yourself if you don't wake up right now … I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, brother…" he approached him and put his hands on Robert's shoulders, looking right into his eyes "I know that I'm not perfect, and I'll never be… why don't you accept it also?" Robert got his hands off him furiously, almost killing him with his glare full of hatred.

"Never, you'll all feel what it's like to be betrayed by those you thought loved you… I wouldn't even sleep if I were you, Stephen… shame on you, Herondales! Shame on all of you!" he screamed and left the office shutting the door strongly behind him. Stephen sighed, there was no use in trying to make him understand, he had finally lost himself.

"_Everywhere! The newspapers, the social networks, the radio… There is no place and no person in all Europe that doesn't know about your new romance!" _Clary had never seen Amatis so nervous and angry at the same time, she constantly ran a hand over her hair and she went from one side to the other of the library; but in all the time since they got to the palace, Jace hadn't let go of her hand, and kept telling her that nothing would go wrong, that comforted her somehow. _'If she doesn't calm down now, she'll explode'_ he whispered and she giggled; with him, nothing seemed too bad anymore.

"I don't really understand why it should be a problem, Lady Amatis! Everyone enjoys a good love story, especially went it comes to the monarchy, then… why would it bring trouble?" he smiled satisfied; he was far too joyful to try to hide it.

"It seems that I have to remind you, highness… that you're the future king and queen of our nation, not Romeo and Juliet version one hundred! When you're the main characters in some romance novel you may act so stupid and imprudently! But now, you both are the crown princess and should act like such!" her voice tone was too high for being her, Clary shivered with her words. Someone entered the library suddenly.

"Enough, Lady Amatis… I'll take care of it" Clary's nerves got even worse when she saw her father in law standing right in front of them, looking nothing but displeased; Jace courage also melted away.

"Y-Yes, majesty" Amatis made a bow and left with her head down.

"I see that you both are enjoying yourselves far too much… am I wrong?" he sat on the biggest chair, the one that no one had ever used since Marcus died.

"Father, let me explain…" began Jace, the sharp guilt stabbed Clary on her heart… knowing that if she would've continued their little conversation in private as she knew they must've done it, Jace wouldn't have to stand so much yelling.

"I don't want to hear you, Jonathan… Not now, it's always the same story… It was an accident, you were joking, you thought it wouldn't hurt anyone, and what's worse… it just happened, that's your favorite one, son" he turned to his son with pure disappointment on his eyes. Clary took a deep breath and gathered strength to reply.

"You shouldn't really scold only him, majesty… I was the one who started with… well, you know…" she was surprised that the king would only giggle but still replied as indignant as he felt.

"Don't try to teach me how to correct my son, princess… I still must admit you were very brave to do something like that… "He looked down, smiling sadly "I trusted you kids, I had faith in you… I believed that if I could just give you a chance to show you were responsible you wouldn't let me down… I said improve your relationship, not make your idea of love a public thing… But you've let me down, Jace… once again"

"My lord, I must insist that this wasn't his idea…" he had already put his hands on fire for her, it was time to do the same "We didn't plan it and I agree that we were imprudent, but it's not really that big of a deal" she continued.

"Everything… that you do while being a royal is a big deal, highness…. Maybe you don't understand that because you haven't been here that long, but Jonathan was born knowing those rules… and that's why the blame falls on him" Jace had never looked so hurt before; and that also hurt his father, he didn't want to make him feel like a mess when he had absolutely no right to tell him that, he just wanted him to become a better man than he was.

"He's right… "He whispered.

"No… not really, I'm also…" but he stopped her before she'd finish digging her own grave.

"It's no use, Clary…" he looked down to their hands, tight around each other's "Still I'll tell you something, father… You might think that showing how much you love someone is embarrassing, but I don't … I don't regret this, and I don't regret marrying her anymore… I don't really care what you think of this… because this is not something you have to think about with your head, you have to feel it with your heart… that, if you ever had me in it" Jace got up from the sofa suddenly and took Clary out f the library, tired of the fact that everyone tried always to control his life. They went through the hall and Clary wondered where would he take him, but he stopped walking before getting anywhere, he covered his face in shame.

"What kind of fool are you? I told you it would be an infinite speech! And it was also my fault…" she told him as he raised his head to see her eye to eye.

"No, it was not… I demanded an answer, you gave me one and that's it… I just… he doesn't understand, he has never loved anything or anyone… how could I make him notice that?" Clary took his other hand on hers and smiled tenderly.

"Part of giving us the chance to be together for real, is supporting one another no matter what… You see… all this time, it has been you and I separately…. But now, we're a team, a couple… we're not you and I anymore, it's us, only one… I want it to be that, only like that we'll be stronger… and happier I must say" Jace also smiled to her and stroked her cheek.

"So… my problems are your problems and vice versa or what?" they chuckled at their cheesiness.

"More than that… is sharing our lives, we're married after all… it's time to act like it and feel it…" she said happily.

"You talk with your heart in hand, princess… but I must remind you that talking about feelings, we have too many of them" Clary laughed as she felt his lips meet hers once again, his soft kiss making her forget about everything.

_Clary was surprised that she didn't feel tired while listening to Amatis the next day_. After 8 hours in the Academy, she used to be barely awake on her two –hour history lesson, but the mystery about The Circle had obsessed her, she had so many questions about it and she was willing to get the answers to them.

"So… no one ever saw VM physically, the police never knew what was he like?" she asked, Amatis seemed to be pleased with her attitude, and she had to admit she was glad, after all the fuss she had created…

"No, never… and it made only worse that he never was present during the constant threats… he always sent his followers to the palace, an obvious way of protecting his identity and staying out of danger… all they ever knew about him was what his voice sounded like, they kept every recording he sent to try to recognize it, but it didn't work" She replied closing the books, as the lesson was about to finish, but still her student needed to know more.

"And they just gave up? So easily?" Clary said her hopes about to be crushed if she didn't answer what she was expecting her to.

"Of course not, princess!" she assured her, she sighed relieved. "Actually, they're still looking for him, and anyone who ever had something to deal with him also… close people, friends, family, even his children..." Clary froze with that last word.

"Why?" that didn't sound very fair to her.

"Because as traitors… all the family must be punished" she got up from the desk and left the history books on the shelf, just like they have been before she took them; the always perfectionist Amatis "But don't think of it as cruelty… think that you might've never become a princess if he had gotten what he wanted; and for what I understood yesterday… that wouldn't have been very good for you…" she finished playful, and Clary blushed. Suddenly her phone made a sound on the desk; she took it and saw that Jace had sent a message.

"_**My father might kill me for this, but I can't stand those reunions for a second longer. I'll wait for you in my grandpa's garden, come quickly!"**_

She shivered when she finished reading; he had escaped one of Stephen's long, boring but still very important meetings? No doubt if he was crazy about her or not. Clary stood up in the speed of light and went to the door.

"May I ask what's the rush for?" said Amatis surprised, Clary giggled uncomfortable.

"Uh… I have to go check someone… I mean something! Right now, like in this very second!" she told her, hesitating with the words, she smiled tenderly.

"Don't misunderstand me, highness… There's no person inside here that feels happier for you both on here than me… but let me tell you something; If you do love your husband… hold on to him, protect him, support him… a lonely soul is the first one to be hurt and dark times are coming to the palace… don't let anybody harm him, or you'll be harmed too" Clary had never seen the feelings that experiences brought to someone so clear in anyone's eyes, she wondered how could she know something like that, but still she had other things to attend to.

"Yes, of course… and thank you" she bowed quickly and ran off to the garden. When she got there, sweating like a pig because of the rush, Jace was sitting on which was now her favorite bench, the one she always sat on; the sun made his golden hair look even brighter, and his eyes glowed more than they had ever done, he was truly an angel… her angel. "Are you freaking out of your mind?" she told him, still sounding sweet, he smiled to her.

"Maybe… I missed you insanely" he got up and walked to her offering his hand "Let's take a walk" Clary took it happily and they walked slowly trough the garden, Jace led her to the large field that was behind the palace, where the garden looked much like a forest instead, colorful flowers and giant trees everywhere, just what she liked.

"I didn't know this was so big" she told him.

"There's much things you don't know about the palace yet, I'm not surprised…" he said condescending, but Clary wouldn't take that so easily. He took him by his neck, pressing their foreheads together, that way his eyes couldn't do more than meet hers.

"And there's much things you don't know about me yet, Mr. Herondale" she said threatening; Jace chuckled and kissed her nose softly.

"Really? Like what?" he asked her, completely thrilled.

"That my just discovered abilities work much better if I use them for my own benefit!" she almost threw herself right into his arms, and they both fell on the green grass surrounded by thousands of flowers, without hurting each other, they laughed at her strength and Clary kissed every part of his face until she reached his lips and kissed him strongly, as strong as her heartbeat went when she saw him. Jace stroked her cheek gently with one hand as the other one rested on her back making her get closer and closer to him.

"If that's your way of behaving cruel and selfishly…" he said with his lips still pressed on hers "I give you my permission to do it whenever you want" Clary smiled and gave him one last kiss.

"Actually… I need your permission and help for another situation…" they got up as Jace looked at her confused and a bit scared by the way her expression turned to sadness.

"Oh by the angel, you killed somebody?! Don't worry, I'll take care of it!" he shivered and took her on his arms, like if his hug would protect her from everything, Clary laughed again and hugged him back.

"No, you fool! I'm not a murderer… at least not yet" Jace scowled, she thought it was cute "Here's the thing … I've hurt badly someone that was really important for me, I'm afraid I might have shattered all his dreams and hopes and… with all that happened yesterday I doubt that he feels better… I need to talk to him but there's no way I can get out of here without being punished again" she bit her lip nervously, Jace took a deep breath and replied.

"So… you want me to help you get away from here and fix the other little mess you created?" Clary hit him softly on his arm and that made him giggle again. "I will… but we have to go now! It won't be long until my parents realize I lied to them".

"Oh God, thank you so much!" she kissed his cheek tenderly.

"When it comes to you there's nothing I would do… It's us now, remember?" okay, the question was now… how could she help of falling in love with him? she squealed joyful and they both went to the garage; Clary's jaw fell to the floor at watching Jace's incredible 18th birthday present, a luxurious and shiny black convertible worthy of royalty; and she thought that her parents were the best on earth, they still were! But she had never gotten a car!

"You should put your glasses on, just in case…" he said as he put on his seat belt and winked at her.

"I'll do it when we get there, as an artist I must admire all this beauty as long as the trip lasts" she rubbed the comfy seat amazed by such perfection, she was not very into cars and stuff… but Jace's was just beautiful! They got to Simon's house very soon even though he didn't drive fast, that made Clary get a bit nervous, she'd have to talk with her heart on her hand… and she knew just what to say, but it wouldn't be easy at all.

"I'll be waiting, but don't take too long okay? We have 70 percent of chances of getting caught and 30 percent of not…" she felt panic gather up inside her.

"But…?" she asked, there must've been a but!

"But I make my own possibilities… now go!" Clary smiled and got off the car, walking slowly to the door and knocked with her shaky hand. With every step Simon took to open the door, her heart rushed even more. She felt her soul leave her body when she saw him, it was clear he felt terrible.

"Clary, what are you…?" but she didn't let him finish, Simon had said already too much, it was her turn now, she had too much to say.

"Before you tell me to go and cry my eyes out for being such a bitch with you… I must tell you something and I want you to listen very clearly …. Simon, you cannot really believe that I'd do anything to hurt you, you're my best friend, my mate, my partner, my brother… and I'd kill anyone who'd dare to harm you, even if that was me… and trust me, I've been feeling as miserable as you have; because I cannot feel happy about anything if you don't feel the same; you must know how important and dear you are to me … and I love you, truly and deeply, just… not in that way, because… the only thing I can be sure of… is that you deserve someone who loves you with every part of her heart, but it just can't be me… I'm not you're one, I'd know if I was and I'd fight for you… but I'm nothing more than a hollow and stupid pumpkin who has dumb enough to let you go; and it's cause all these things had to happen one way or another, we couldn't have helped it… and it has made me realize so much things, and appreciate what I have even more… So, I'll tell you this… I don't want you to give up on love because of me, I'm not worth it…. And I know that if you just see farther than what's right in front of your eyes you'll find the most beautiful and perfect girl in the world… and she'll be lucky and smart enough to love you back… I know you will… but still always remember that half of my heart and life and joy… is, has been and will always be only yours…" she didn't really remember when had she taken his hands, or started crying a bit, but that definitely went better than what she had planned. He sighed.

"You know what? You're right…" Clary smiled brightly "You're really hollow" she giggled knowing that he felt better for real now. "Thanks, pumpkin… You really touched me with that… and don't worry, I'll be fine! I just… Thought that when I'd finally say "I love you" to someone, she'd said the same back…" she looked down, but still he was relieved.

"And that someone will" she assured him "So… are we okay?"

"Better than ever" he responded brightly, she laughed and hugged him tightly.

"That's perfect! Because I want you to meet someone personal and officially…" she said playful as she went to the car and made Jace get off.

"Hey, hey! This is your problem not mine!" he said uncomfortable as his wife almost dragged him to meet Simon.

"What part of "sharing our lives" didn't you understand?" she answered when the three of them were finally together, she smiled. "Simon, this is my husband Jonathan. Jace, this is my best friend Simon… now love each other as much as I love you" they both looked at each other from head to toe.

"So, you're the one who pretends to win my baby girl's other half of heart, uh?" said Simon like he was Clary's father, Jace just followed the lead.

"Yes, I am, sir… and I'm willing to try everything to accomplish it" he assured him.

"Well, then… I give you my permission, but if you dare to hurt her… don't be too surprised if you wake up member-less one morning with absolutely no idea of what happened" then they both held hands, with calculating glares as if they belonged to different teams, but they knew that they only wanted the best for Clary.

"Awesome!" she squealed happily "But now we have to go or we'll be dragged to the dungeons, goodbye, I love you!" Clary kissed Simon's cheek and made her way to the car, and just when Jace was about to follow her, Simon spoke again.

"I'll just tell you this, Goldilocks… I'm leaving our angel on your hands, take good care of her; she deserves only the best…"

"I swear by the angel that I will; that's my only intention" Jace replied knowing that Simon had actually agreed. And the last thing he'll ever want would be to lose her.

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._


	22. The visit

"You felt that, sweetie? He's kicking!" smiled Maryse to Alec and her unborn son, along with Izzy, the three of them felt very excited as the baby grew inside her; Isabelle had a secret and deep hope over her new brother or sister, maybe… her parents new kid would be a really good person, someone who could clean the Lightwood's name and make them a family of fair people.

"It'll be five months in a week, mom! Obviously the baby will start to move much more" reminded her Alec, his mother stroked his cheek.

"I'm still shocked that you're having a baby at this age, mama… I'm not going to lie; I've wondered how the heck did this happen for quite long time!" answered Izzy playful, she hadn't felt so happy for such a long time… but it looked like things were going well for her family, of course that was only when her father wasn't around.

"Oh, honey… I think that you do know how it happens…" Maryse flushed.

"Mom, stop it!" her brother laughed along with them over the excess of information; suddenly their mother stopped for a bit. "Something wrong?"

"No, he moved a bit faster when you spoke, darling…" said Maryse astonished, Izzy placed her hand on her mother's belly to feel the baby, he or she was really pleased to feel her close.

"Hey, baby! Guess you already know who I am, right?" it was so heartwarming for her to begin to have that kind of connection with the baby, he or she wasn't even born and yet Izzy felt so complete knowing that soon they all would be together, a new member of the family, a new hope.

"It loves your voice…" said Maryse, Izzy smiled to her and kissed her cheek; suddenly Robert entered the room, looking furious and she felt an impulse of kicking him out, but Alec seemed to know what he was doing there.

"Father… I just came by to see mother, I was on my way to see you…" her brother told him, not sounding as nervous as he always did; Robert approached them slowly as he spoke.

"I called you fifteen minutes ago, Alexander, don't try to fool me! Remember why we came here on the first place, we have to be efficient! The only one here who's useless is your sister; do you want to end like her?" Izzy laughed indignant.

"Robert! How can you?" began Maryse, her daughter stopped her knowing how the thing finished.

"Leave it, mom… It's Mr. Perfect who's speaking now…" She stood from her parent's bed and faced him, once again "You know what father? I pity you for being such a despicable man! And I pity you even more for thinking that those who actually have a heart are useless… you may find me like that, but the truth is that… you should envy me because I haven't fallen in your own madness"

"Watch your words, kid" he threatened her, Izzy got closer and closer until they were eye to eye, no escape this time.

"Or what? I think it's you who should be afraid of me, daddy… I'm not the one who could end up locked up as the criminal he truly is because a little dumb girl dares to open her mouth!" Isabelle spoke evilly causing Robert's blood to boil inside his veins; He didn't endure it much longer and raised his hand in motion of silencing his own daughter for good, Izzy's expression turned into panic and Alec stopped him before he could touch his sister.

"By the angel…" she whispered, she knew that her father had reasons to end with the Herondales, but would he really reach the point where he kept his own family aside by making them fear that he would hurt them?

"Enough, father… That was enough!" yelled her brother, she shivered and just when she was about to fall because of the shock her mother grabbed her and held her close, getting apart from him.

"You really think I would've done it, son? Your sister has become a potential danger for our plans, she must learn to remain silent when she's told to… or her imprudence will only damage us" he replied feeling uneasy at his son's rage.

"You are the one who's damaging us! Don't dare to blame it on my little sister because she's the only one who's doing things right… she warned us, but you didn't want to listen!" Robert recovered his strength, thinking that Alec would back up as he always did.

"So you're saying that you're going to give up, really? Like the coward you've always been…" Alec heard Magnus's words inside his head, those words that had been going around his mind at every second since that day: _"I know what kind of person you are" _But if he got out of the game, he wouldn't be able to control what his father would plan to do without him, it might've been only worse; he had to protect them, all of them… in his own way.

"No… I understand that this must be done… but if we're going to do it, we'll do it my way… I'm the one who will become the king, so sooner or later you'll have to follow my rules! And rule number one is… you dare to hurt my mother, Izzy or the baby… you'll pay for it, father… don't think you're the only one who can apply discipline when it's needed!" Robert nodded once, and Alec turned around to hug his crying sister. Now it was all up to him and he'd make things right… no matter how much it would cost.

"… _Fifth overthrow attempt took place yesterday, followers of The Circle still haven't been found, the new Lightwood family also found themselves in danger… This is bullshit! They don't say anything useful or new!_" complained Clary as he threw away the tenth newspaper that had an article about The Circle's cruelty, it was just useless and boring, nothing that could help her solve the mystery, nothing that could fill up the whole she had on the inside, her curiosity burning each one of her cells.

"Watch your mouth, highness… I said read not give your opinions about it…" said Amatis still focused on her agenda, sometimes she took a look of her frustration and laughed silently… when Clary managed to see her mocking her, she could also notice a little anxiety which she tried to hide.

"But this isn't worth anything! They say the same over and over again; I can sum it all in less than a minute! The Circle and it's infinite number of attacks, both Herondale and Lightwood families in danger, King Marcus doesn't pick the next heir of the throne soon enough, pregnant Princess Celine Montclaire cries in fright, everyone wonders if Alec will be kidnapped… blah blah blah! I have three theories about this…" she got up from the desk and started walking from one side of the room to the other explaining her point of view to Amatis "They were terribly scared to publish any information against The Circle, they didn't know absolutely nothing about it or they were just too stupid not to try to discover anything! Which one is it?"

"We could say that the second one is the closest… the less they show themselves the more dangerous they are… but I intended for you to learn this superficially, may I ask why are you so hooked up by this, my lady?" she looked at the anxious Clary that ran around as a little bunny.

"Because, Lady Amatis, nothing is more exciting than to discover an untold story! Just imagine what your beloved history books will say about me: Queen Clarissa Herondale, because in the future I'll be Queen, helped the monarchy to solve The Circle's enigma that had been hidden for so long when she was still the Crown Princess… What do you think of that?" she smiled to her, Amatis chuckled at her excitement.

"Prince Alexander and your husband told me you were dreamy but not this much… I'm proud, it seems that I'm a good teacher" she crossed her arms to her chest looking pleased, for the first time Clary did felt like she was talking to her aunt… not to the head maid inside the palace.

"The best, Amatis… don't even doubt that" she sighed happily "still… I also want to know so it doesn't happen again, you know? Who knows what could The Circle do if they're still together… building up an even bigger plan, and maybe this time there won't be anyone left to tell the story… we'll banish into thin air… like if we had never existed" the idea of being forgotten as a wicked person made her shiver more than the idea of being remembered as the foolish little girl who was lucky enough to become the Crown Princess, she had managed to believe that she could really cause an impact on the citizens, to make a change on the monarchy's ways for good.

"Do not fear anything, highness… Fear makes us weak, love makes us strong" Clary looked at her suspicious, where had she heard that phrase before?

"Hey! You are Luke's sister after all! He says that all the time!" she giggled as Amatis smiled.

"Mother was the one who told us that all the time once before… I miss them dearly" she looked down, pure nostalgia showing on the way she disconnected from reality and went back to the days when she actually had a family, Clary felt sad for her… she knew how she felt, she realized that there was very few things that they didn0t have in common, she had also left everything she knew and loved for the palace, she had worked tirelessly to serve and help the royals, she kept both families inside her heart and cherished dearly; a question popped up in Clary's mind.

"I don't want to be obtrusive or anything, and please tell me if you feel uncomfortable at answering this but… have you ever… fallen in love?" she somehow felt like she needed to know, Amatis's life had been for taking care of the palace and it's people always, but she also had to think about herself. Amatis looked at her surprised and sighed sadly.

"I knew you would ask me this someday, especially after finding out about your little games with Prince Jonathan…" she winked at her and Clary giggled "Don't think I was born being forty, highness, I was once young, innocent and madly in love as well… and it was wonderful, we were together not very much time and we had to hide ourselves… but those few times were just… perfect, he was perfect and I gave myself to him completely… but as our thing was kind of forbidden, it had to end over a third person's actions… it couldn't be anymore, and we went our separate ways… but I never blamed him or myself for it… he had his priorities and I had mine… maybe we just weren't meant to be, still I don't regret it… he'll always be the great love of my life" Clary felt like crying as Amatis spoke, and she did… she had given up so much for the royal family… and what did she get back?

"I'm really sorry…" Clary whispered, and her aunt took her hand.

"Don't be… just because I didn't get my fairytale doesn't mean you cannot get yours… and I'm glad… Prince Jonathan is not the only one who keeps you inside his heart dearly and feels willing to do anything to protect you…" she wiped her tears away and stroked her cheek gently.

"Why would anyone want to do that? I'm nothing but trouble…" she felt guilty for causing Amatis so many problems, and still she was telling her how special she was for her.

"Because, highness… there's not much people like you, your husband and your cousins in here… for centuries the Herondale family had been loved and worshipped by all Idris, but now… everything that their ancestors did is being forgotten and replaced with evilness, all because of late King Marcus's mistakes, everything that the royal family meant is being shattered… but I have hopes in all of you, because you haven't forgotten what's really important and anyone can notice that you're pure at heart and have the best intentions… and watching you along with your husband is just relieving… someone like you was what this place truly needed, princess… don't underestimate yourself" until that day, she had known what she wanted to do and how to do it… but she had never seen herself capable of doing it, but it was Amatis who had that little faith on her and on her dreams, she would become her support.

"Thank you… for everything…" she smiled to her.

"Excuse me… am I interrupting anything?" said a familiar voice behind her; almost instantly, her heart stopped, her blood froze, her head was spinning to no end, her entire body shivered and all her calm went to hell.

"Oh by Raziel… Jonathan!" Clary ran to her brother's arms as he kissed her forehead, she had been trying to stop crying but as she melted into that hug… she became a river of tears "I can't believe you're here! Like for real!" she got a bit apart to look at him closely; he was taller and stronger and older and even more handsome , he had a new haircut and he dressed different, somehow more like the artist he was; but he looked happy, he looked like he had missed her also… what had she been missing about him?

"Yes I am, pumpkin! The one you cried over is back!" he smiled at her; that smiled that also made her smile every time, when she was a bit more than a baby when she had nightmares, when she had fought with one of her friends and he held her tightly, when Valentine had left without saying word and she and their mother thought that they would never feel better, when her grandfather died and she cried feeling that all of her life would go by in tears; it was him, her brother, and they were together once again.

"You son of a bitch, you come back without saying anything and you make your Crown Princess cry! Who do you think you are?" she hit him softly and they both laughed as Clary washed her tears away.

"Hey, hey! First! Careful about what you say about our mother! And Second… I think I am the royal brother in law? Who have you become, whimsical little princess? I knew the palace would manage to make you the next Paris Hilton but not so soon! You've broken my baby sister, Amatis!" Jonathan responded as he kept Clary almost trapped in his hug.

"I'm sure she's happy to see you too, Jonathan" she answered, Clary understood their little plan in that second.

"Hey, you knew about this!" she accused her as she giggled.

"You also knew, brat! I told you in the message when mother sent your first anniversary gift" he reminded her, Clary stop laughing crazily and remembered… erchomai.

"You mean you sent a riddle! I don't speak demon languages!" she replied playful.

"I pictured that it would be fun for you to break your head trying to figure out what it said… everything has been far too easy for you lately! Life is not easy, pumpkin, remember!" and that was something that their grandfather used to say to them.

"Oh, I can't wait to introduce you to everyone!" she made a bow to Amatis and took her brother's hand as he almost dragged him trough the hall.

"I wasn't supposed to intervene on your lesson, I just came by to say hello!"Jonathan said feeling guilty, Clary chuckled as they made their way to Jace's room; he had to be the first to meet her brother, as they were now soul mates and everything.

"Amatis doesn't bother! She says that now she has to make me take a break as I'm so into her lessons…" she said, Jonathan did nothing to hide the feeling of surprise.

"And why's that for? You've never been star student or something like that" Clary scowled but still smiled at his comment.

"I know but this thing about The Circle has gotten me crazy! There are so many things I want to know about it…" and he stopped walking. "What? Did you see a ghost?"

"The Circle, Clary? Really? Why would you want to know anything about it?" Clary recognized that expression, he was about to yell at her.

"Because even after 18 years most part of it hasn't been discovered yet! Don't worry, it's not like I'll be punished for it… I promise I won't be reckless with what I find out about it! Now, I don't want you to get mad with me over nothing! I haven't seen you for three years and I intend to make this worth the wait!" her initial idea suddenly changed, it has been so long since he had left their house… she wanted to know everything that he had been doing in that period of time, without missing one single detail; she could show off how awesome her brother was with her in laws later, for that moment, she just wanted him for herself.

"_You did well today, highness… Seems that you're feeling more energetic these days_" complimented Hodge as he and Jace got out of his father's studio, Jace smiled. It had been three weeks since his little incident with Clary at the Academy, and even though he wanted to break his head to do things right so his father would forgive them, he didn't have to make any great effort to please him! He felt happy and complete all the time, and that showed in the work he did along with him.

"Actually, I'm feeling better than ever, Hodge… and I'm so pleased about the fact that father agreed Alec's petition of letting him participate in this kind of matters, he's also a prince! I was starting to wonder why he couldn't do everything I had to do! He'll finally know what's like to see his life go by drown in papers and more papers" they both laughed. Although he didn't admit it, Jace had been very surprised to see Alec in the meeting that afternoon after they came back from the Academy, Robert and he entered the room fifteen seconds late and still Alec asked his uncle to let him stay so he could get himself into what was going on lately in Idris.

"Your father's also feeling very proud of you, highness… don't doubt that! I've never seen him so surprised before… Could I ask why our Crown Prince is so joyful lately?" said Hodge playful, Jace chuckled a bit again and answered with an adorable sigh.

"Love, Hodge… Love is and makes miracles… see you later" he patted his arm and made his way to his grandfather's garden which had become their own place for reunion, he always got so excited when the clock announced the time that their responsibilities were over and that they had the afternoon for themselves alone, his heart rushed even with the thought of seeing her. And he ran to her over the flower field when he saw her sitting on her bench.

"How's the beautiful love of my life feeling today?" He made her turn around and kissed her like if they were a couple from a romantic novel, passionate and wishing it would never end; but how could he have known that she wasn't really alone? When he looked up to Clary's unknown companion, he let go of her in fright and Clary winked uncomfortable several times before speaking.

"… Jace, I want you to meet my … uh, this is my brother Jonathan" as she flushed, Jace felt his own cheeks burning, he smiled nervously and said.

"A pleasure…" Clary's brother looked at him from head to toe, burning Jace with the feeling of his deep green eyes all around him, like if he could discover anything he could be hiding from Clary with just one glare, and then he smiled tenderly; they absolutely were siblings, no doubt about it.

"The pleasure is all mine, highness… It's so nice to meet the guy who has the intention of taking away my sister's purity" Jace chuckled without understanding what he meant.

"Jonathan Christopher, behave yourself! This is the future king you're talking to! Clary hit him strongly on his arm with a lovable angry expression on her face as her brother laughed.

"I was just kidding, he knows that!" suddenly Jonathan got up and stood right on front of Jace, he was a bit taller than him but still he felt menaced, the Fairchilds weren't people you could really fool around with "Come here, brother! We're already family! There's no need to melt when you met your brother in law, right?" he hugged him tightly as if they had been friends since they were born, he looked down at Clary shaking with every cell and she giggled softly.

"Don't worry, if he doesn't bite you, it's because he likes you…" Clary also got up and held both of their hands as they walked through the garden.

"I think it's actually backwards, pumpkin… I only bite those who I like for real" said Jonathan sounding very serious about it, still Clary snorted making fun of him.

"Keep that kind of information for your Victoria -Secret's girlfriend, we didn't need to know that!" Jace was totally out of the conversation, who were they talking about? And more important what they were talking about?

"Hey, hey! Kaelie doesn't model lingerie! She's just like any other model! And she's not my girlfriend!" with that Jace could understand a bit better what they were talking about, Clary looked at him.

"Just watch this…" and she turned to her brother again "Have you slept with her yet?" Jonathan answered almost instantly.

"Yes, maybe twice or three times; she's fantastic …but still, whoa! Now, that's none of your business, sis!" he chuckled at his sister's cleverness

"You see? They're all the same!" she answered and Jace felt completely thrilled as he softly kissed her cheek; that was his Clary, the playful and so very smart Clary that could make you confess anything even if you didn't want to, just by showing her hypnotizing smile, you fell for her in less than a second.

"You're so stubborn, Clarissa Adele! A relationship is not only about having sex…" her brother tried to explain but she didn't let him finfish.

"Bro, I think that if you already know every inch of her body you must be something else than friends; I mean… the lack of romance doesn't mean anything if expressed your feelings in other kind of way…" laughed Clary making him uncomfortable.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever, shut up now! You must be tired from learning all those unimportant things with Amatis!" And Jonathan tickled her a bit as she giggled silently. "Okay, if you don't want to listen to me then you'll hear it from your dyed blonde; what do you think, Jacey?" he might've been the brother of the girl he loved, but no one; No one! Called him Jace-y!

"I have three opinions about this: First! I'm naturally blond, second! My name's Jace and third… I don't know, I guess you must be right…" and Clary turned to see him, with her expecting eyes that somehow knew that he would say something that would make her fall for him over and over again, and he looked down at her also, taking her hand to his lips and speaking the words hidden very deep inside his heart, the ones that only came out when she was there, listening quietly "When you love someone, and you want to be with her in every possible way… it doesn't really mean anything if you've been intimate; if it's true, love combines both physical and emotional facts… but that's not the only way to show how much you love her; physical love means maybe the way your body reacts when you see her… when you see her and the world fades away, when you get all sweaty and nervous about saying something stupid but still excited to see her again as if she was the oxygen you breathe, when you take her delicate hand in yours and when you feel how your hearts synchronize their beats into one, when she smiles and you feel like melting to her feet… and the way you feel completely empty when she's gone and you seem to be going crazy until you're with her again… Like if you had been freed from an infinite torture, because it hurts you deeply not to be able to treasure every moment that she exists for you." Clary smiled sweetly and Jace felt her brother's eyes burning him again.

"Easy now, Romeo! This is my baby girl who you're talking to!" Clary let out a low chuckle and kiss his jealous brother's cheek sweetly.

"I'm not a baby anymore! I'll be 18 soon!"She reminded him; like if he wasn't another member of the large list that waited from Clary's 18th birthday.

"Until that you'll be our baby; right, Jace?" he winked at her husband, Jace had to admit that it felt kind of good to be on her brother's side.

"Of course…" he agreed, Clary looked first at her brother and then to Jace.

"You both freak me out with your sudden BFF's relationship… but I somehow like it!" she squealed happily; and they continued to talk and laugh and joke about each other all afternoon; it was so funny how Clary could know so much about them both, when she remembered something about her brother while talking about her husband, the subject of the conversation changed and then went back to what it had been in the first place, it was so adorable to see her so thrilled about sharing her past and new life with those she loved dearly. What Jace enjoyed the most was the expression on Clary's face when her brother reminded her of the days when they were children and they played with Simon and his sister, Clary had the childhood and practically life that he had always wanted, and watching her become a sea of joy when she remembered those times made him have even higher hopes about them both; the palace was the life that Jace had born with… but Clary, she was the life he wanted to have and as long as they were together… his dream wouldn't e so far either. But still the night came down to the palace and her brother in law, who he had liked very much by the way, had to leave.

"… You are such hopeless romantics…. I don't even know how to call you both because… I believe that there's hundreds of love stories, but you two will create your own… and it'll be beautiful "Jace grabbed Clary by her waist and held her close to him as they smiled to him; he took Jonathan's comment as the blessing that Clary's father: Valentine never gave them; at some point they had talked about him but Clary decided she didn't want to remember, but Jace did want to know, it was just not the time to ask. "Well, the baby bird has to go back to the nest someday, even just for a while. I have to go, pumpkin… I promised mama I would call her as soon as I got to Alicante, but… I also wanted to surprise her" he kissed his sister's cheek, and patted Jace's arm… looking proud of them.

"You and your surprises will give us all a heart attack sooner or later!" but Clary wasn't pleased with just that tiny kiss! She hugged him strongly before he could escape her. "Give mom and Luke a kiss from me, ok? Tell them I miss them" Clary's voice broke a bit, and so did Jace's heart… her brother's visit had managed to make her die with happiness, but still… her own reality was way far from what she really loved: her family and friends.

"Don't worry I will" and they both watch as Jonathan waved and went to the palace's main gate.

"And tell her about Kaelie or it'll be worse if she finds out because of me!" she yelled when he was about to leave.

"If you don't keep your mouth shut you won't hear from me another three years, Clarissa!" he answered and Clary laughed again, as if she hadn't been doing that all afternoon.

"I'm glad you got along well" she took Jace's hand and he could see the pure nostalgia reflected on her eyes, just a second later her brother got lost in the dark of the night. Jace led them inside the palace.

"He's your brother after all, I would be surprised if we didn't get along well" in other situation, that would've been really ironic, but this is a different story so shhhh! Clary rested her head on his shoulder without noticing they were heading to her room, them both, like together! And still Jace felt a sharp pain when he remembered that the day had ended for them and they'd have to continue with their you and me separately routine until they could start with the "us" part again tomorrow, and somehow he knew she felt the same.

"I know, right? He has my same degree of madness… but that makes everyone love us, I guess!" and she sat on her giant bed when they got in, her eyes almost begging him to join her, he hesitated a bit at first but… he couldn't really resist her even if he wanted to.

"I guess so… if your madness has made me love you like this, then we should both get into an asylum" he whispered, their lips far too close for trying to help of touching each other while she replied.

"As long as we're together, I wouldn't really bother" and it was Jace who decided to put an end to those few millimeters that kept them apart, he kissed her with all the love he had been retaining for all the time they had been talking with Jonathan, with all the desire and hopes he had renewed that morning, because that was what she was for him, the first thing on his mind when he woke up, the smiled he remembered when he felt sad or tired, the laughter he remembered when he was happy, the sweetest dream he had every night and which he begged that would last forever, and it did… like that, every time she kissed him back, it was a dream for both of them. Then the kiss became even more passionate, his hands stroked every inch of her skin trough the fabric of the soft dress and Clary's hands were on his neck pulling him even closer until they felt breathless, but refusing to get apart with fear of ending the intense emotion it created for them both; suddenly his lips made their way down to her neck and chest, losing himself at the powerful lust and Clary began to kiss him again when he went up once again as she lied softly on the bed.

"Stay" she said in between kiss and kiss.

"What do you mean?" Jace was being completely fooled and distracted by her delicate touch and the with the heady feeling of her kisses.

"Stay with me tonight, I want you to be with me when I go to sleep and see you when I wake up tomorrow; stay so I don't feel like dying to see you again, stay and be only mine for once" she broke the kiss and looked to him eye to eye; but what did she mean by that? What did she truly want? Was it a sign? After all the speech he had said just a couple of hours ago, but still she had a different idea about the whole concept of a "physical relationship"… He couldn't believe it!

Clary wanted to sleep with him?!

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._


	23. That's how love works

"Ok, so… you arranged this whole thing up?" Helen asked Becky as she tried to organize her and Maia's apartment, the two of them glared at her in fright as she went from one side to the other like crazy.

"I had to! As an older sister is my duty to support him and make him feel better! Don't you guys thing he has been whipping over Clary far too long? I mean, she's happy! Shouldn't he be too?" they had never seen her as a control freak but she was clearly losing her mind at that point.

"We know, but shouldn't it be a little more… spontaneous? That's how love works, for what I've heard…" said Maia trying to calm her.

"Of course, how could you know anything about it, you little…" but Becky cut Helen off. She was also a bit tired of her endless speech.

"First: Get over it, Blackthorn; that's Maia's thing, not yours; Second: Yes, I know that love's not something written in the book of life but… I didn't come back to see how my brother throws his existence away for nothing, I would lie if I told you that I had no idea that Clary didn't feel the same way because I did… but I'm also sure that she cannot be the love of his life; the way he looks at Izzy… is different from any other glare he had shown before, he's discovering what true love is, and If I can help him then I'll do, he deserves it…" Becky has always been like that, after their father died, she knew that her mom wouldn't bear with all by herself, so she decided to make it easier for her; Simon and Becky were inseparable, as much as Clary and her brother were… sometimes, when the world as turned away from you, everything that remains is family, she knew that and she also knew that Simon needed her, maybe not for everything, but as long as she could she'd help her baby brother.

"Well, I think that's really cute from you… If you're this nervous about Simon's love life, imagine how I'll be when Jules tells me he likes someone!" Helen giggled.

"Yeah, yeah… brothers are such a difficult science to understand, aren't they?" Maia sat on the sofa as she scowled; both Helen and Becky knew what she was thinking: _"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel… what did he have to be such a mess_?" but they decided not to touch the topic.

"Anyways… You guys have to make sure that Simon does his best tonight! Please?" she begged with her bets puppy face.

"Fine, but its solo night! You should've brought him when we were trying on duets, he's gotten much better I must say… but, I'll do what I can" Assured her Helen, she squealed happily.

"Yey! If everything goes well tonight, maybe we'll hear about a future Mrs. Lewis soon!" Becky had to get along with all of them; dreaming all day long, it was kind of what kept them alive.

"Oh, that so cute! Imagine how their kids will look like! I mean, a princess cannot possibly have non gorgeous children! And Simon's not ugly either!" Helen said happily as they jumped up and down in excitement

"Whoa, let's slow this down, ok? They must be friends first! Then you can think of our future nephews or nieces!" Maia laughed as the two crazy girls planned Simon's life, on the inside Maia was a bit scared of their future, their life had changed a bit and now everyone was talking about serious love and relationships and marriage and babies! It was far too much, only the Angel knew what fate would bring to them from that point ahead, but still she was happy for them.

"Ok, I think the concept of "Friend" doesn't go well with him, we have to make him become a perfect Romeo so she cannot resist him!" Maia was sure that Helen knew what was she talking about, a heartbreaker never failed at getting someone she liked.

"Hey, hey, wait! Don't mix up the meaning of "Romeo" with gigolo, ok?" she laughed at Helen's suggestion.

"You girls are hopeless! But there's no way any of us can lose in this…" Becky hugged them both as the good friends they were; with one common goal: making Simon happy.

"_Mother, I must tell you that I'm worried about her…"_ said Jonathan as he hid his face on his hands, Jocelyn turned to see him feeling as her soul left her body.

"Why, sweetheart? You think that Jonathan will hurt her?" was the first thing she could think of as she panicked.

"No… It's not because of Goldilocks, mama… I actually think he does love her truly, he's the last person inside the palace who could hurt her…" he looked at the ground as he spoke, thing that reminded his mother of Valentine; if it was true, Valentine and her son looked exactly the same, but Jonathan had a pure heart on the inside, he didn't go crazy when his father left as his father himself did, he was strong and caring and smart. He was much more than Valentine, much more.

"But what about the others?" Luke asked as Jocelyn took his sons hand and gave him a kiss on his forehead,

"I didn't get the chance to meet them, but for what Clary told me, the only one who could we think of as a real menace would be Robert Lightwood…" he confessed, Clary had spoken about the Herondales, and the majority of the Lightwood family, as great people; even though her father and mother in law didn't seem to get along well with her, Robert was the one who had his eyes on her for some reason she couldn't know.

"You think he knows about it?" asked Luke about to lose the last piece of calm he had.

"Maybe not, if that was the case… he would've put her on evidence already" he answered.

"By the angel, what are we going to do?" so, maybe now we can understand what she said what she said when Clary left the house: "_I'll regret sending her off like this one day" _It wasn't just the plain mother fears, but something much bigger and worse.

"Still I'm starting to think that the biggest danger right now…. Might be herself" Jocelyn got pale at hearing her son's words, how could that be possible?

"Darling, what are you saying?" she asked in fright.

"Mom, she's willing to do anything to discover everything about The Circle, no matter how much we try to stop her, you know how stubborn she is; she'll end up finding out sooner or later, and when she does…she might not want to see us ever again" Luke recognized that look on Jonathan's eyes, the kind of look he had when he had to tell Clary that their father was gone, the look he had when his grandfather died, the look he had when he decided to leave his home, the only home he had ever known and that would never mean the same to him; pure pain showing on his angel like face, he knew that both Clary and her brother had gotten that sensitive side from their mother; because Valentine had never liked to show weakness, as he called it, in front of other, but his children were pure at heart.

"He's right, Jocie" agreed Luke even though he didn't want to.

"And what do you suggest to do, uh? Tell her now so she can hates us longer?" she said with tears almost falling down her cheeks, Jonathan approached her and took her hand.

"Don't you think it's better to cry with the truth than smiling with a lie? She deserves better, mom; none of this was her fault so she doesn't have to suffer the consequences" she knew he was right, but it was just too painful to think. Jocelyn had always done everything she could to protect her children on her own, after Valentine had gotten a bit crazy about almost everything, she knew that she could never rely on anyone that wasn't herself; but Jonathan didn't like that, he left so her mother wouldn't have to worry about him anymore, but Clary was just her baby girl, Clary was so fragile and strong at the same time, Clary was an special, kind and beautiful kid, she didn't deserve any of what would happen if the ugly truth came out just like that, and that was what her mother had tried to prevent.

"Also is better that she hears it from you than from anyone else, I know it hurts, Jocelyn… but it's necessary" Luke was never wrong, she had to admit that.

"I know, but I just don't have the heart to tell her…" she confessed ending everything.

_Jace didn't really notice he had frozen for a bit, but Clary did, she kept her eyes wide open in fright wondering what had happened._

"Did I hurt you?" she asked trying not to scream, she cupped his cheek and made him stare at her as he caught his breath once again to answer.

"You… do you mean that?" his voice shivered as his bones did on the inside of him, he was terribly happy on one side but on the other, he was afraid that she'd push him away one more time, he couldn't make the "first kiss mistake" one more time, he just couldn't, she finally accepted she wanted him! It was far too wonderful to throw it away. Clary flushed as she smiled.

"Well, yeah… I've been wondering this stuff for a while, you know? If it feels so perfect being together when we're awake, how much more beautiful would be to dream while being in your arms?" Jace also smiled, in fact! He felt like crying from all the joy he felt; she wanted to be with him for sure, maybe she couldn't bear to say it because of the shyness, but it showed in her eyes, those beautiful eyes that kept him alive when he was about to give up.

"I don't really know, but it might be so great that I'll never want to wake up again" he hid his face on her neck as he kissed her there, softly. Clary tightened the grip of his hand as her heart started to rush again.

"Then don't..." she chuckled softly.

"Oh, no! I couldn't! Clary, you're the first thing I think about when I go to bed and when I wake up! What if my dream changes and you're not there? It wouldn't be a dream anymore… at least, not one that I would want to have" he rested his head on her chest as she caressed his curls; Clary had figured out that sweet and vulnerable part of him was only for her, with her was the only chance he got to try not to be perfect for everyone, and like that he was perfect for her, her really arrogant yet loving angel. She understood what he had meant with that, she kissed his forehead.

"I wouldn't leave you alone, Jace… unless it was for your good" she confessed, Jace felt as that last part stabbed him deeply on his heart he raised his head to see her eye to eye.

"Don't you ever say that again, Clarissa… Hurt me, make me cry, hate me, push me away, kill me if you want to… but don't dare to leave me, because that's when you'll finish me entirely" Clary saw his blurry eyes and hugged him.

"Alright, then… I'll take care of you, I promise" but that wasn't the first time she promised that, Amatis also counted on her, there was no time to wonder why she had said all that, it was time to start doing it.

"Ok, you said it but first… I think we might need some… uh… protection…" Jace seemed to choke with his own words, and Clary wondered what did he mean by that?

"Protection? …" Clary showed a confused expression that made him shiver, had he misunderstood her? "What? Oh, by Raziel! I didn't mean that!" they both flushed to death; but Jace was the one wishing that a giant hole would open on the ground to take him to hell.

"God, I'm so sorry, Clary! I should've known" he laughed nervously and sat next to her, as Clary looked away embarrassed.

"Well, is not that I don't want to but…" she began giving him a little hope.

"But?" he asked her to continue as he played with her hand.

"But I don't think I'm ready yet, and I don't want you to get mad at me…" she whispered making him smile, he took her by her waist like hugging her from behind.

"You fool! I'm not mad, I understand and I'll wait… I also want to live everything I can with you, but I understand what's like to be a virgin…" they both laughed with that last part as Clary hit him softly.

"You, for real?! When was your first time? At fourteen?" she mocked him as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Clary, please! How can you say those things?" Clary smiled relieved "… it was at fifteen" he ended.

"Oh God, I hate you!" she giggled, but Jace took it too literally.

"You do?" he asked terrified and that made Clary laugh even harder.

"No! Of course not! I just swore on the angel that I'd never leave you! Don't be so bipolar" Clary got her lips closer to his to kiss him as she was sealing the deal. They both got carried away with that sweet kiss again; it became more and more passionate until they both felt as melting in each other's arms. Then a loud knocking on the door forced them to wake up from their dream; they looked up as their nerves began to raise and they felt like their hearts were about to give up the beating, as if they were two criminals being found by the police.

"_Princess, are you there? Can I come in?"_ spoke Amatis calmly, she stopped breathing for a moment, Jace got up from the bed in the speed of light and asked lowering is voice:

"What do I do?" he said trying hard not to lose his head.

"Go to the bathroom and stay there until she leaves!" Clary answered, Jace nodded once and got inside the bathroom as she tried to fix her hair and dress, Amatis didn't need to have any clue about what could have she been doing. "Uh, sure, come in!" she said taking a book from her nightstand and pretending to read it. Amatis came in and greeted her with a bow.

"Sorry to bother you, highness; Your mother in law wonders if you have seen Prince Jonathan, he hasn't returned to his room and we cannot find him anywhere" even while saying that, she didn't seem worried at all, but Celine must've been losing her head. Clary swallowed uncomfortable and tried so hard not to look to the bathroom's door.

"Not really, I haven't seen him either since my brother left, I'm sorry" _Liar, liar, you big, nasty and horrible liar, you'll go to hell for this!_ Her mind told her but she still smiled to her aunt, still Amatis wasn't a fool and she knew that.

"Are you feeling alright, princess?" she asked looking at the suspect.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, I've never been better!" _And that's why you're not an actress but a painter, the word: conceal as never been in your dictionary!_

"Ok, then. Sorry again, have a good night… and in any case you see the prince, please tell him to meet his parents as soon as he can" Amatis bowed again and left closing the door behind her, Clary sighed as the tension inside her disappeared and Jace came out of the bathroom.

"That was close, she almost caught us red handed!" said Jace coming back to her.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing? Didn't you hear her? Your parents are looking for you!" she reminded him, Jace scowled as he thought about what to do.

"I don't really mind anything they have to saw, they're like a recorder you know? Always saying the same stuff… I'm kind of tired of their scolding" he said as he rested his head on her chest.

"And why would they scold you now?" she asked him kissing the top of his head.

"Because I've never been able to please them completely, no matter how much I try, there's always something I did wrong, and they never forget to tell me about it…" Clary felt like her heart had been stabbed, she couldn't really understand his pain, her own parents, or in this case mother, had never been so demanding with her; she knew how hard was Jace trying to be perfect at everything: the perfect son, prince, cousin, grandson, husband, friend, lover… but what nobody understood was that he was also human; and she also felt guilty for pressuring him to be perfect one time.

"I'm sorry, Jace, but you know what?" he raised his head to see her "Sometimes, it's worth nothing to be perfect if you're not real… at least with me, you can be as imperfect as you want! As long as you love me of course…" he smiled to her.

"Believe me, I could live without breathing or eating or anything, but to live without loving you… that's not living" damn, why did he have to be so wonderful? And why hadn't she noticed before? Clary gave him a tight hug.

"Alright then, if you want to stay with me you can… but I'm warning you! You cannot try anything if I don't tell you to!" she said as threatening him, Jace laughed.

"I'll have you begging all night long, Clarissa" he answered and kissed her softly. Clary prayed so the sun would never come up and that their special night would last forever. And as she had wanted, she slept on his arms feeling happy, protected and loved, and she dreamed about living the rest of her days with him, she dreamed about them sharing beautiful memories along with their friends and family, she dreamed about how would he look when she told him they were going to have their first kid, she dreamed about growing old together, she dreamed of all her friends getting married, she felt as if their hearts had become one and that their fates were just meant to go hand by hand; her dream was only about him, and that's how she figured out that her life would be nothing but a nightmare if she lost him.

_Izzy was a little nervous to see Simon again, the last time they had seen each other he was nothing but a puddle of tears and little pieces of his broken heart_. She wasn't sure if he felt okay or not, and what could she have done in that situation? And also she felt guilty because it had been Becky who invited her to the rehearsal and she was only thinking about Simon! Poor Izzy, but that's how love works, it makes you feel thousand of things, it's awful and exciting at the same time, it's confusing, but it's also the only certainty you'll ever have. When she finally gathered up the enough strength, she knocked at the door of the apartment. Becky opened the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Highness, what a pleasure to have you here!" she hugged her friend joyful and made her come in the apartment. "Let me introduce you to everyone. Guys, this is Isabelle" Simon's friends smiled and waved at her "Izzy, this are Eric, Kirk, Maia, Helen and my brother who you've already met".

"Hey, it's so good to finally meet all of my cousin's friends!" she really hadn't had time to meet them all in her little visit to the Academy as she had been far too busy trying to run away from the paparazzi!

"You see? Clary said she was adorable!" Izzy heard as Maia whispered, but she didn't feel hurt or anything, she rather felt relieved.

"Far too adorable" complimented her Simon and Izzy smiled.

"You have to hear them play, honey. They've gotten so much better!" said Becky taking her to the couch as the guys got ready to play.

"I just hope I don't faint before hearing them" Becky took that comment as a joke and laughed, but Izzy meant that.

"Okay, Helen you go solo tonight, remember?" said Maia.

"How could I've forgotten, Maia? A diva's life is under the spotlight!" answered Helen happily.

"Careful not to melt with so much light, Blackthorn" said Eric and they all laughed, except for Helen of course.

"Silence, guys; we begin the recording in three, two, one…" and the music begin. Izzy wasn't really familiarized with rock music, but it was fate's trick to hear that song that specific night.

_Perfect by nature.  
Icons of self-indulgence.  
Just what we all need,  
More lies about a world that..._

_...never was and never will be.  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled._

_Look, here she comes now.  
Bow down and stare in wonder.  
Oh, how we love you.  
No flaws when you're pretending._

_But now I know she..._

_...never was and never will be.  
You don't know how you've betrayed me.  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

_Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie._

_I know the truth now,  
I know who you are,  
and I don't love you anymore..._

After the song finished, Isabelle was petrified, how come everything always reminded her of her guilt everywhere she went? Even when it wasn't her fault it felt like the guilt was taking her life away; she'd never be able to free herself until she'd actually decide to do something, but what?

"… That was awesome!" finished Becky turning her head to see her friend "Are you alright, Iz?" she asked. Isabelle tried to smile.

"Uh, yes… I'm just shocked that they're so good!" she laughed softly, suddenly she sensed Simon staring at her and she raised her head to smile at him, Simon left his guitar on the floor and approached to sit next to her as his mates continued to talk about how great had the song gone.

"Hey, what's wrong? A couple of days ago it was me who looked like a zombie and now it's you!" Simon joked but Izzy was still too nervous to laugh for real.

"I just… kind of felt the lyrics far too much…" she confessed, Simon remembered that Becky had told him that Izzy had some troubles with her family, but what troubles could she have? Her parents were princes, also her brother, she was a princess, her grandma the Queen mother loved her to death even thought she wasn't a Herondale, Jace was her cousin and now she also had Clary! What could go so wrong with her life? He also remembered that Izzy had offered once to help him and he hadn't accepted, but now it was his turn to help her.

"Come with me" he got up and offered her his hand.

"Oh, it's really ok… I just…" she hesitated looking at the floor.

"Believe me, baby; you need to let this out!" he said, Izzy giggled and took his hand shyly. Simon took her out to the apartment's little balcony, the view was amazing and the soft breeze made Izzy feel like she could breathe again. "Now, what's bothering you so much?"

"Simon, what would you do if you had a giant secret hidden… and you were afraid to tell it because it would hurt many people, but also it would damage many other people if you don't say it?…" Simon kind of related her problem to his own problems. That thought was always running through his mind: Isabelle or Clary? Clary was her best friend, he had to love her! But Clary was married and in love, Izzy wasn't and she seemed to like him! But Clary knew everything about him! But Izzy brought up a part of him that no one had ever seen! And he had to let go of Clary! … And like that he had many theories about his pitiful situation.

"Well, I'd do what feels right to do! Sometimes humans make everything so difficult when it's actually so easy, you know? Sometimes… you just have to go with the feeling and that's it, that's why we have a heart anyways, isn't it?" his answer made Izzy smile tenderly, Simon's heart began to rush and his braveness grew up inside him; without knowing he had found a solution while trying to help her; that was it, in order to help others he had to help himself first.

"I guess you're right…" She shivered a bit, Simon got closer to her. "I'm just a little afraid" Her eyes went from his own eyes down to his lips, he knew what was going to happen and he didn't mind, Clary's image had been erased from his heart and mind, he was ready to let go and start again.

"Don't be; if you make a mistake, you'll learn from it and if you got the answer right, you'll win whatever you wished to have…" Simon closed his eyes as he tried to focus only on her, her breathing, the way the wind went through her dark hair, her sweet eyes, her soft lips, the lovable way her hand shivered when he held it.

"Right now, what I most wish… Is you" she whispered, Simon got green light to touch his lips with hers, their hearts beat as if they were running a marathon, the kiss felt so right, perfect and wonderful, no one had ever made Simon feel like that, not even Clary, there was the answer he had been begging for, he was also in Clary's place, she was the past he loved, but Isabelle was the future he desired so badly; it was so meant to be, it was too much for them to take, Izzy had never felt like melting in anyone's arms, she felt like he would heal all her wounds, but could she do the same for him? She had to remember what Alec had said when she had told him about Simon: "give him some time, or you'll be forcing him to love you"; she had find out after that, it was always her who made people suffer over anything, the one who began the fight, who lighted the fire, who started the tragedy, drowning everyone with her own pain because she had made others love her, they didn't have other choice but to love her, she couldn't do that to him: if he wanted to love her, he would but because he wanted to not because he didn't have other option . Izzy died a bit inside as she got apart from him, Simon glared at her in disappointment.

"Give yourself time to heal, honey. I don't want to be your next broken heart…" they both had too much things to think about and do; they couldn't manage to love each other if they couldn't even love themselves at that point, or so she thought. Simon was starting to heal, but Isabelle was just starting to feel the pain. But they also knew that they would end up dying for each other, and it wouldn't be easy, it would hurt to death.

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._

_*Disclaimer: The song I put there was Everybody's fool by Evanescence*_

Hello, dear nephilims! First of all, I'm going to beg on my knees for forgiveness! I've been trying to update for so long, but these last weeks, have been awful, terrible, horrible and other synonyms! I've been so busy and tired and worried about everything! But I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can, but I'm not sure if I'll have time to write, but I'll try, I'll try with all of me! I swear hahaha. And other thing I wanted to talk about with you, my fellow fans; it's no news that we'll have our dear saga to become a TV show, at first I didn't think it would be a bad idea, until I read the word: "recast", what on earth were they thinking? I mean, I liked pretty much the movie, and even though the cast wasn't perfect, I think they did very well! I was getting used to it! But another cast and this whole idea of aging the characters, I'm just really pissed off; you know that sometimes producers make us suffer more than they please us! I mean why do we love any story of they're going to change it anyways? I'm terrified over the idea of who they're going to pick for which character (goodbye to my big screen sweethearts: Jamie, Robby, Kevin and Godfrey! :'(…) I mean, if the movie didn't work for them or us, why don't they leave it that way and that's it… I'm just not convinced about this, I'm going to die of sadness really! Tell me what you think? Well, anyways, I'll stop the drama and ask: what do you think? I know I made you get angry over the Clace drama but also remember how much did miss Clare made us suffer with the Sizzy, I mean maybe they weren't brothers but as *spoiler alert* as soon as they say I love you for real he loses his memory! That's not fair! I love Sizzy, I really do… I cried over Simon's incident for one whole weekend, I just couldn't believe it; I was so heartbroken that I couldn't even read the epilogue! Hahaha, well I can just tell you that this relationship will be a bit complicated but also beautiful. And I'm going to tell you this, the next chapter will be about Jace and Clary's fourth anniversary, because I'm running out of chapters actually I have to rush this but I also want to give you more romance, it's complicated, hahaha; but I'm telling you this so you don't get lost, still I'll write that down in case you forget it. As always, thank you for reading, sorry for making you wait so long! Hugs and kisses and I'll "read" you in the next chapter, goodbye!


	24. One word, many feelings: Family

It felt nice for Clary to go back doing what she loved next to who she loved; Amatis had finally accepted, after hours of begging on her knees, letting Clary take her extra art classes along with Jace, she painted while he played the piano. Such a curious thing that he could become a great inspiration for her, even though she was a great painter every artist has a block once in a while, but as longs as he was on her mind, she could do her best always. And the picture she was working on at that moment was the perfect proof of it. Clary had forgotten what was she initially painting the moment that Jace looked back at her and smiled tenderly, what had started as a yellow lily placed at the window of the room was now a portrait of Jace playing the piano; in other situation she would've been happy to death with the results of her loving heart, but this was just bad! She had promised Amatis that Jace wouldn't be a distraction, but her love for him as such power over her, that she couldn't control it anymore, and she didn't mind.

"Oh, damn!" she squealed when she looked at the painting. Jace turned to see her worried.

"You messed it up or what?" Clary sensed that Jace was about to take a look of what she had done, embarrassment took over her and her cheeks showed bright red color.

"Uh, I kind of did it… but it's no big deal, really" she used her own body to cover her big and yet beautiful mistake before he could see it.

"Hey, let me see, it can't be that bad… You're pretty good at it" he insisted, but she did whatever she could to hide it from him. Jace laughed at his lovely wife's attitude "C'mon, Clary, just let me see it! Maybe I can help…"

"No, no you can't! It's useless!" she giggled along with him shyly and said the first thing that came to her mind to distract him "Actually, I would like you to teach me how to play!" Jace looked really surprised after that. _Oh, shit, what did you just do?! You have as much potential of a musician as Helen as the potential to be straight, but that's not going to happen either! _

"Really?" he asked, Clary smiled.

"Well, yeah… I mean I'm never going to be as good as you are but…" she lowered her voice ashamed; he took her hand before she could continue her nonsense.

"Bullshit, anyone can learn to do anything! Come here…" he took her to the piano, just like they had been the first time she had heard him playing, that time when she had seen the most beautiful part of his should, the one that reflected pure adoration and the most strong and deep desires of his heart. "Alright, are you somehow familiarized with a piano?"

"Um, my friend Helen also plays it so… she once taught me the notes but I've never really played like a complete song or anything…" she confessed, Jace smiled and placed her hand on the keyboard. He moved her finger to the right side and the key made a sound.

"Which note is it?" he asked, she thought for a bit an answered.

"I think that's C…" she replied, he nodded and the moved her finger to the left side of it and pressed a key.

"What about that one?" Clary answered almost instantly.

"That's definitely E!" she said, Jace laughed joyfully.

"So, you're not totally lost, are you?" he said with a bright smile on his face, Clary's heart almost jumped out of her chest.

"No, not really" she told him, and on the inside thought: _Actually I've never felt like knowing anything before you came around. _

"Alright, so first I think you should learn how to read a score, it's not really difficult but you have to pay attention to it carefully..." Clary listened trying not to get distracted with his deep and cute eyes, the soft sound of his voice that made her shiver to the bones, the touch on his own hands on top of hers, his gentle whisper to her hear, it was far too much. After a long time of practice, they both finally played a song together, Clary played the high notes and Jace the low ones, and together they created the sweetest and most wonderful sound she had ever heard; with him by her side, nothing could go wrong.

"You did it, you do have an artist soul" he said when they finished, Clary smiled and answered slowly.

"Well, that's new! Goldilocks doesn't show off how a great teacher he is! Guess I've helped you change for good" Jace laughed at her comment.

"If you only knew what kind of things you can provoke on me…" he looked at the ground and sighed.

"What kind of things?" she asked curiously.

"Well, just the fact to hear you breathing right now… it's like so special to me somehow, you know? When you look at me, I'm breathless, when you smile I feel like dying at your feet, and don't get me started with when you touch me, it's dreamlike, it's… simply amazing" Clary's heart was about to explode from all the things she felt when he spoke, she neither had felt something so strong before.

"You want to make me cry, don't you?" said the very touched Clary, with teary eyes of course.

"As long as they're tears of joy, I don't have anything against them" he helped her wipe off her face a little bit of liquid emotion she wasn't able to stop from falling.

"Lately, I cannot feel anything else than that…" after saying that, Jace's face got closer to hers, but he didn't kiss he, he just looked right into his eyes and let out that intense sensation in form of words.

"You just complete me, Clary… I would've never realized how immature and stupid I was if you wouldn't have come here" Clary sighed.

"Jace…" but he didn't let her finish.

"It's true… no one had ever dared to say stuff about me as they truly were. But you did… and then it was that I found out that I didn't want to be good for anyone, if I couldn't be good enough for you… And I'm still trying, with all of me… So, if I ever make a mistake so big that it's unforgiveable, you have to tell me… no matter how much it hurts, alright?" Clary's desire to cry became even bigger, and she just nodded because she knew that if she dared to say something, that cute little conversation of theirs would become hours and hours of tears. She was promising far too many things that she didn't really care about thinking if she was able to do them, she just wanted to make him feel happy, and safe and loved, thing that no one had ever done for him.

"I will, trust me" was the only thing she said before their lips met, Jace's kisses had become like oxygen for her, like if all the time she was without him she was just drowning in her loneliness, and when they met again, she was able to go out to the surface and breathe again.

"Hey, wanna do something crazy?" she told him looking out the window, it had started to rain strongly, and she wondered what would he answer to her request.

"Explain it to me before I have wrong thoughts about it" he almost begged, Clary chuckled and took his hand leading him out of the room.

"Have you ever kissed somebody under the rain?" she laughed as they went out to the garden. About to get soaking wet.

"Not that I remember" Jace scowled at the feeling of the cold rain making its way through the fabric of his shirt.

"Well, there's always a first time for everything" Clary whispered, her wet red hair covering her face, her arms rested on his shoulders like protecting him from the raindrops, and she kissed him over and over again.

_It had been a long time since Izzy had kissed Simon for the first time, and she was just ready to die at any second_. Locked up inside her room she looked at her cell phone like it was a black widow approaching dangerously slow, willing to end her with no hesitation but still without any rush. She wondered if she had done right every minute of the day, Simon just wouldn't leave her head or thoughts, she had loved to kiss him for real, but how could she manage to bring misery to anyone else? She was as guilty as Alec or her mother for not being able to stop her father, and if Robert wasn't planning to regret his actions any soon, they would end up hurting many people, and he just couldn't be included in that group. Like that, Izzy made an infernal list of future broken hearts: first of all Jace, for sure and along with him was Clary, who had gotten so close to her, then there were her aunt Celine and uncle Stephen, her always sweet and loving grandmother, Amatis would be forever disappointed of them, then it was Alec who didn't want to do any of that because it was no good for anyone, then there was her vulnerable and innocent mother who would do anything just to protect them, and the last but not least… the only who could've actually been saved as any of that was his fault, her still unborn baby brother, their mother have told them the sex of the baby not so long ago, Izzy always dreamt of her little brother, what would he be like and if he ever would have the strength to forgive his older sister for being such a coward. That last thought was enough for her and with tearful eyes she went to the window, it was raining for what she could she, but her eyes confused the rain with her own tears; _Just like you, Isabelle, you're nothing but a raindrop, the fact they don't want to fall from a beautiful cloud to the dirty and ugly ground doesn't mean they won't fall, they aren't able to help it… and neither are you._

"Kick me if I'm wrong, sis, but I'm sensing a high level of sadness in here" Alec sounded more cheerful than usual, that made her smile for a moment, but her brother knew that smile wasn't totally honest, he hugged her from her back at whispered softly to her ear. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Oh, Alec… I've never seen myself like such a useless and despicable being… the last thing I wanted was to hurt you or mama or anybody… but it seems like lately is the only thing I can do right…" she wiped hiding her face on Alec's shoulder.

"Hey, what makes you think something like that, Iz? None of that is true!" he comforted her, but Izzy needed facts not just words.

"I'm so afraid, Alec; I don't know what to do…" she decided to confess her biggest fear about that whole situation, hoping her brother could help, because if Alec couldn't understand her, then nobody would.

"Afraid of what?" he asked shaking for a moment.

"To become like father…"she lowered her voice, her heart seemed to shrink with that painful confession "to believe like I've always been the good one when I was the one creating a mess, to think I was an angel when I was nothing but a devil in disguise…"

"Isabelle Sophia, what are you talking about? …" began Alec taking her by the chin so he would look right into his eyes, those blue eyes he knew that she couldn't lie to, and he also felt a sharp pain at seeing the reflection of her tortured heart rolling down her cheeks. "Hear me before you wish to rip off my head, I know that father might not be the best person on Earth, but… he at least has the idea of what's justice, and good and love… he's just not projecting it the good way; Ever since I've got to the palace… I could feel that, you know? The fact that he's making all these mistakes, they're also a prove of the pressure he feels… he has never considered himself a good son, or brother, or husband or even father… and now he tries to do something about it, but this is just not the right way. I've tried to help him, Izzy but, in the end, it only depends on him, until he opens his eyes and sees and feels for himself the weight of his actions, he'll never get better… but I cannot put myself into his shoes and make him do that. See, I tell you this because I've also felt what you're feeling right now, but what comforts me is that… I know what kind of person I am, I trust myself enough so I don't forget what's best for me to do, even if I pretend wishing to do something else… Isabelle, you don't have to worry about anything really if you know that no matter what everyone does, you'll stand up for yourself and still fight for what's right, it's in your nature… you won't go against it" Izzy sighed joyfully, at least he had a bit of hope on her.

"I just don't want to hurt him…" she looked down trying to stop the tears; Alec giggled at his sister's tenderness.

"You won't, beautiful. If that guy's smart and brave enough to take the challenge of loving you, he will, and with all that comes with that decision; No one's love is perfect, sis, it hurts and it's confusing and frustrating and all of that, but that's what makes it wonderful, and lucky the ones who dare to pursuit it; if it's true, love blinds us and makes us a bit stupid, but those who are brave are not always geniuses, and those who have brains are not always brave enough… So, don't be a fool for the wrong reasons, if you want it go for it, any way it ends… it'll pay off in the end" Izzy raised her head to meet his eyes one more time, that voice that had been inside her mind for what looked like a century spoke again.

"So you're saying that… If I make a mistake, I'll learn from it and if I don't I'll get whatever I wanted?" just like Simon had told her.

"Yeah, that sounded quite better than what I said… You see what I mean? I might be a fool but at least I'm not a coward" they both laughed at his comment, Izzy hugged him tightly.

"No, you're not; you're the best brother ever, Alexander Gideon" Alec kissed his sister's forehead softly and then sighed.

"Too bad I'm not the best cousin ever…" he said sounding serious.

"Why?" Isabelle turned to face the window and see whatever had made her brother say so.

"Because if I was I would actually want to stop those lovebirds from getting a serious cold, but right now I just want to do exactly the same" he pointed out to Jace and Clary who played in the rain like a pair of 4 year olds, they seemed to be having much fun though, and Izzy was surprised! Jace would've never done something like that. Love makes us foolish, is true, but it's not necessary to be so goddamn smart to be happy!

"Tell the doctor that he'll have two more patients to take care of!" laughed Isabelle and then she dragged her brother out to their grandfather's garden to play along with their cousins.

_Jace and Clary were already soaking wet when their Alec and Isabelle came along._ Izzy shivered as the cold water fell down to her, her beautiful dress becoming all wet as she ran to meet them.

"Princess, may I ask why you're acting so reckless?" asked Jace when he saw her, she giggled and answered.

"Ask me when you can answer that to yourself, dyed blond!" she knew that Jace would get mad for sure, and she started running all over the garden as he chased her like if she was a mouse.

"Come here, Isabelle Sophia, you'll pay for this!" they both were incredibly fast and Clary laughed seeing the part of Jace that was still a little kid, insanely happy when he had time to be immature.

"You know that Amatis will yell at us until she has no voice left?" asked Alec hugging Clary by the waist.

"Yeah, but still I think we needed some rest from our royal lives…" replied Clary throwing right into his face the water that had gathered in the leaf of a tree, he began to tickle her in revenge as she also tried to run away until she found Izzy, they both build up a plan to protect themselves together, it was boys against girls, no rules in between, this time they were free to do whatever they wanted. It was fun the way Clary thought about their lives, of course that no kid likes having rules to follow; but since they were children, they parents had thought them that the law was more important than anything in life, you had to sacrifice love, happiness and kindness if it was necessary in order to follow the law, the thing they didn't understand was that, if only they had given them some freedom to realize why was that so important, they wouldn't have become so reckless, drown in the desire to try anything besides what they already knew, maybe if they had trusted them… they wouldn't believe that they were nothing but a beautiful and perfect mess.

"Alright, I give up!" laughed Clary as her husband approached dangerously, making her lay on the ground, the wetness of the ground send shivers down her spine and that feeling was confused with the sensation of having him so close.

"We win then!" Jace kissed her nose and got up declaring themselves victorious.

"Or so you thought…" she told him, like that Jace was thrown to the floor again, Izzy behind him chuckling evilly helped Clary to get up, as he looked at them with an intense state of shock showing on his face they high-fived and smiled.

"You! My own blood! You've practically stabbed me at my back!" threatened Jace as Alec helped him up.

"If we take the "stabbing" part out of that sentence, it'd have a much more literal sense" laughed Isabelle as she and Clary went hand to hand to the inside of the palace.

"I don't care what sense it has! You're cheater!" her cousin complained and that made the girls laugh even more.

"He's 18 and already married and he still cries as a baby boy, good luck living the rest of your life with this punk, Clary" said Izzy.

"If that's the case, I guess that I actually will have to consider divorce" fooled him Clary, but still Jace stood frozen in the hall, about to die because of what he heard.

"Oh, c'mon, Jonathan! she doesn't mean it, I'm not going to take you to your room like a damsel in distress!" protested Alec.

"Don't worry about that, highness. I myself will make sure that you all come back to your rooms right now" they listened a familiar voice as they walked through the living room, with tortured expressions the four of them turned to see Amatis, so angry that her cheeks became red.

"I guess this is the first time in years that we'll get our asses kicked" whispered Jace. Clary forces herself not to laugh.

"Highness…" said Amatis walking to meet them, she had already discovered who had been the creator of the wonderful idea to go and play outside while a storm took place "Princesses do not run around under the rain…"

"No? I thought that we just did…" replied Izzy innocently.

"Very funny, princess. Now all of you go to your rooms and don't come out until I say you can" Amatis crossed her arms to her chest.

"Yes, lady Amatis" they said in chorus and went their separate ways. Still Jace grabbed her hand and kissed Clary when she turned, whispering to her ear: This was the most fun I've had in years. And then he was gone, leaving Clary standing lovesick in the centre of the living room.

"Must I repeat what I've just said, princess?" her aunt woke her from her dream.

"No, because if you do… I'll forget what he just said and I don't want to…" Clary headed to her room as Annemarie and Camille followed her to prepare her bath. While her maids got into the bathroom, she let herself lie on her bed, too busy thinking about Jace to mind the fact that she had gotten the bedspread all wet. _Loving you this much might get dangerous, Jonathan Christopher…_ she thought, with such a wonderful feeling overwhelming her heart, how could she know how right she was?

_Maia and Helen had thought of going out for coffee after visiting Helen's family_, but Mr. Blackthorn had the wonderful idea of asking them to take the kids out too; and to top it off, the presence of a Cairstairs reminded the two friends that ... where were Jules, Emma would be, plain and simple. Like that, all of Helen's siblings: Tavvy, the baby, Dru, the baby girl, the twins Livvy and Ty, Julian, Emma and the oldest one after Helen, Mark mad the perfect company to them that afternoon.

"Alright, you brats! I agreed to take you with me because dad asked me to! But listen to me closely, if anyone dares to make a fuss at the coffee shop I myself will make sure that you never go out of the house again! Understood?" said Helen authorial, making even the baby, who was in Maia's arms, shiver like there was not tomorrow.

"Yes, Helen" they said, their oldest sister smiled and opened the door for them.

"The last one who gets to the table is a mundane!" screamed Julian and his siblings started running all over the place.

"I'm going to hang him from the window by his thumbs when we get home" Helen whispered, the baby laughed hiding his face on Maia's chest.

"Hey, Tavvy likes the idea!" she smiled as she sat down.

"Heard that, Jules? It's two against one, you'll miss your bed tonight" scolded him his sister, Jules stuck out his tongue.

"Count me also, Helen! I bet that Julian will love to sleep facing the cold breeze of the night" said Ty and his twin laughed strongly.

"Why's everyone against me lately?" he complained with his arms to his chest.

"I'm not Jules, I never am! But…" Emma turned her head so she wouldn't see her best friend's angriness when she finished what she was saying "Three against one seems fair enough!" Julian gasped indignantly.

"With that kind of friends and family, why would you want enemies, Jules?" Laughed Mark along with them.

"That was enough, kids" said Maia finally, but still trying to hide her playful smile. After that, the waitress brought their food.

"Okay, guys, it's one cupcake for each one and no more! I don't want to hear any complains, understood?" said Helen, the kids nodded and started eating.

"Careful about acting like a mom, Helen! That's not very heartbreaker-like from you…" mocked her Maia, who got a scowl from her in response, she giggled at her expression.

"Livia, that one was mine!" suddenly yelled Drusilla at her older sister.

"Not true, you already have one!" replied Livvy annoyed.

"Yeah, but I changed my mind about this one, I want the other one!" protested Dru but Livvy wasn't going to give the cupcake to her so easily.

"The first thing I say, the first thing you do… Dru, you picked that one and that's it…"tried Helen to stop the terrible mess the kids were about to begin.

"Let's see how this ends…" Mark smiled already knowing the end of it, just after a second the little fight of two sisters became like World War Three.

"Give it to Dru, Livvy! She's smaller than you!" said Jules in favor of his baby sister.

"That's no excuse I picked it first!" replied Livvy, her beautiful cheeks showing the brightest red as her brother made her get mad.

"Why can't I have normal siblings, why?!" complained Ty, as mature as always. S the fight went on the kids started to use the food to defend themselves.

"Emma, stop it, I mean it! ... Livia you're hurting Julian! … Tiberius, quit yelling at Drusilla" Helen was about to lose her head, and just when she thought that nothing could get worse,; Tavvy, very perturbed at watching that seen, let out a loud cry which made her oldest sister end with the patience she had given them so nicely. "Alright, that's it! You all bunch of brats will follow me to the bathroom and I don't want to hear a word!" scream Helen taking the crying baby from Maia's arms and leading "the Blackthorn army" to the bathroom.

"Lucky me, at least I don't have Daniel to make my life a living hell anymore…" it surprised her to get the enough courage to say her brother's name out loud. Daniel was a dark part of Maia's past that she didn't want to remember; she was just glad that he had decided to leave her parent's house at an early age; it had been like seven years and in all that period of time, she hadn't known anything about him, which gave her a little peace. And talking about Maia's past… she wasn't expecting to see that glowing face again, those beautiful and deep eyes who had almost eaten her once, and the feeling she had sworn she'd never feel again appeared suddenly inside her heart when she turned to see who was entering the coffee shop and approaching to her without noticing.

"Oh by Raziel… Jordan?!" she almost yelled and when he turned to see her, he looked like his soul had left his body.

"Maia?!" he was so surprised that the color of his cheeks was changed to a pale, almost white-like color.

"What are you…? We weren't supposed to… I mean do you…?" she just couldn't find the right words to explain all that she was thinking, and just then Helen came out of the bathroom with her siblings.

"These kids must be demon coming from Edom itself…" and when her gaze left the floor, there he was "Oh, fuck no!" she exclaimed, the kids shocked about what she just had said.

"Well, it's official! I have no luck in this motherfucking world…" she whispered ready to see how Helen became an active grenade.

"What exactly are you big and giant jerk doing in here?!" Helen said almost leaving Jordan deaf, he smiled sarcastically.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Helen… I'm not surprised to see you two like this, but I must ask which one of these little creatures is yours?" he asked to them both jokingly.

"All of them, and no… none it's yours… at least you knew what protection means!" she complained remembering their last vacation, Maia flushed to death.

"These are Helen's siblings: Octavian, Drusilla, Tiberius, Livia, Julian, Mark and a friend of the family: Emma Cairstairs" explained Maia as any best friend would do.

"I'm certainly relieved to hear that… A pleasure, kids" Jordan greeted the Blackthorns.

"Is that the guy Helen says you played with for two whole days?" asked innocently Dru. They both laughed uncomfortable and Maia answered.

"No, baby. We're just friends…" she looked at Jordan like telling him to agree with her.

"Sure, very close friends…" well, at least he tried.

"They don't really want to know how close you two were once" Helen rolled her eyes.

"Does this have anything to deal with the last Health Class we had, Jules?" asked Emma to her best friend, who looked at Jordan from head to toe.

"Definitely, Em… They just think we're fools who cannot notice that" he replied.

"Hey, hey, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Maia worried

"Oh, please! We don't believe in the stork anymore! We know that you…" Helen quickly covered Emma's mouth with the hand that wasn't holding Tavvy.

"Well, at least we can say that you have very smart people, in this case kids, around you, Maia…" finished Jordan, Maia chuckled ashamed and begged on her insides for that very embarrassing scene to end; but there actually was no return for her either, form that day on, Jordan would be part of her life as much as those adorable, very annoying and imprudent kids.

_**-1 month later-**_

March 18, it definitely was March 18! Clary had checked her calendar almost a thousand times that morning, she couldn't finish believing it. It was her third month anniversary! The second one hadn't been too remarkable, as she, Izzy, Jace and Alec had spent it taking care of Maryse, who's pregnancy was developing very fast, and as Amatis had gone to a meeting with King Stephen and Robert, they had no other option but to take care of her. So she was planning to make that anniversary way better than the last one. She had prepared everything, with Magnus's help of course, for the moment when she could finally see Jace, but there was one more thing to take care of before she could start celebrating. As she walked through the large halls of the palace, the servants greeted and congratulated her; and she smiled when she finally got to the Queen Mother's chamber, excited yet a bit nervous to hear the answer she had been waiting for so long.

"Good morning, grandma!" said Clary as joyful and kind as always, Imogen smiled and when she noticed she had company, she made a bow and said "Good morning, majesties, sorry I didn't see you"

"Don't worry, princess, please take a seat" said her father in law and Clary quickly sat next to Imogen, who held her hand.

"We've been told about the anniversary gift you've been planning for the Crown Prince…" began Celine. Always serious, but that morning she seemed to be a bit more pleased with Clary than usual.

"And we consider that your idea is wonderful, it'll be a great experience for both Jonathan and you, and we agree to give you the permission to do it…" finished Stephen with a smile, Clary squealed joyful and hugged her sweet grandmother, if it hadn't been because of her, she wouldn't have gotten any support.

"Thank you so much, majesties! You won't regret this, I swear!" Clary told them, her heart wasn't able to control all the happiness she felt. But it actually haven't been her idea, it was rather Simon's; as he had told her that "Goldilocks" had made very clear that he had no idea of how was the life outside of the palace, he though: well, why shouldn't we give him a try of it? The plan was to take Jace to an anniversary party at Jocelyn and Luke's house and make him stay there for a complete weekend, so he could experience that life he had wanted for so long; and Clary was glad she'll get to share his dream with him.

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._

Hello, my beloved readers! As you may have notices, I decided to give you another little chapter about the first months of Jace and Clary's relationship so it doesn't seem like I'm rushing things far too much, is just that I don't want to make the story long and boring! But as I made you wait for the romance almost 20 chapters, I've been thinking a lot and I think you deserve at least 30 more with actual Clace in them! Haha, so I don't know… should I make the story last for 40 chapters, maybe? You tell me and I'll shorten it or I'll make it longer! This is up to you, fans! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I really liked to write it, I know it might not be really only about Jace and Clary but I also wanted to like make you notice the kind of relationship that they have as a couple in front of their families, like they said that they wanted to share their lives and call themselves an us, so I thought that now that Clary's finally accepted the life she got she should start showing it! And the scene with the Blackthorns and Maia, I just love that bunch of kids and this is how I imagined that Maia and Helen's friendship would relate to Helen's family and how Jordan suddenly came and stood in the middle of it, I just thought it was fun, haha! Please comment and we'll see each other in the next chapter, bye!


	25. Love me in any way you want (Part 1)

Clary got out of Imogen's room jumping like a five year old, pure excitement running through her veins so much that it made her shiver. She had begged the angel on her knees so Jace's parents would let her take him to her house, she knew how bad he wanted a taste of real life, with no crowns, no so much rules to follow, calling his family however he wanted, and do want he wanted to do without being scared of getting some serious threats from his elders; He just wanted a chance to behave like a normal boy for once, and she'd do anything for that to happen. Remembering that she had to confirm it to like 10 other people, Clary took her phone out and started dialing Izzy's number, who was already at her house along with Alec helping everyone to arrange the party.

"_Clary? Please tell me they said yes! We've been working so hard on this!"_ said Isabelle, her voice shivering a little like Clary had never heard it, she laughed softly.

"Affirmative, my friend! Everything will go as it was planned, so don't think you'll be resting any soon!"she joked, but still she heard all of her accomplices squeal happily through Izzy's phone.

"_Awesome! But I must say I'm surprised that aunt Celine could even think about letting Jace out of the palace for more than two days, you know without calling him every fifteen minutes, hiring over a thousand bodyguards to go with him and stuff! I wonder how did uncle Stephen convince her…"_ _actually_, that was a very good question; Celine was really attached to her son, she had agreed far too easily, there was something suspicious about that, but Clary didn't really mind, it was her anniversary and she'd enjoy it!

"I don't know, maybe she finally realized that Jace's not 8 but 18 and he needs some freedom! Besides we won't do anything she can consider bad! I mean I live on his house, why shouldn't we visit mine once in a while?" she smiled, Izzy chuckled a bit.

"_You're completely right, ok then… Good luck bringing him here! I know for sure that you won't give him any clues but still he can be very persuasive, be careful!_" she advised her, Isabelle knew Jace as well as the palm of her hand.

"I know, Izzy, thanks for everything. We'll be there at four but Alec must call Jace first, don't forget it!" She reminded her, as any of them could've possibly forgotten!

"_Don't worry, Alec hasn't let go of his cell phone since we got here and we'll be waiting for you… Oh! And Happy Third Anniversary, Clary!"_ she said happily, the others said it too in a chorus after she said it.

"You guys are hopeless, thank you! I'll see you all soon, ok?" but before Isabelle or anyone else could say something, Jace showed up waling trough the hall right on her direction, Clary almost got a heart attack and hid her cell phone as fast as she could, she tried to smile but her heart was pounding, it would be a hard day, specially for her that was like an open book for everyone that knew her.

"Happy Anniversary, my love" said Jace taking her on his arms and making her spin, Clary laughed.

"Happy Anniversary, Jace!" she gave him a little kiss and he smiled.

"Just 9 more months and it'll be a year! Can you imagine?" Jace took her hand and began walking through the hall again, Clary wondered where would he take her but he was surely trying to distract her with his chatter.

"Not actually, everyday spent with you is a surprise! And talking about that… where exactly are you taking me?" she asked, Jace giggle and answered joyfully.

"To see your gift, of course! Where else?" Clary's heart stopped for a bit, she hadn't thought of her own present! were they going somewhere else? How big was it? Was it nothing compared to what she'd give him? Had it cost a fortune? All the color of her face faded.

"What's wrong?" he asked stroking her cheek softly.

"Uh… nothing really… I just…" her eyes went to the floor and she kept them there for quite long time until he thought he had understood what was going on.

"You forgot mine, didn't you? Honey, it doesn't matter really…" he took her by the chin and made her see him eye to eye. _'Forget yours? How can you think something like that, Jonathan Christopher?! I've been planning this for like a century and you think that I…! Oh, wait… not that's a good idea, prepared to be fooled My beloved Goldilocks!'_ Clary showed a sad expression and nodded.

"I'm such a terrible wife!" she cried and Jace hugged her tightly.

"It's ok, Clary, don't worry! The biggest gift you could ever give me… is still wanting to be with me when I can be a giant pain the ass, I don't ask for more… Anyways, I won't have to worry that yours is bigger than mine!" he said with a bright smile, _'Ok, now that's what I call irony!'_ she thought trying hard not to laugh because of her evil and yet sweet plan, he wouldn't know a thing about it until he saw it for himself.

"_Hey, time to rise and shine, bro! We have to go get the cake for the anniversary party!" _ said Becky entering Simon's room and drawing the curtains so the sun would illuminate the room.

"God, Rebecca! You want to make me melt or what?!" he complained and hid his face under the sheets.

"Maybe I do! You haven't done more than going to the Academy looking like a zombie and then coming back to drawn on your supposed "misery"! I already told you, Simon… Izzy does like you…" she sat next to him and caressed one lock of his dark brown hair.

"I'm ready to hear the "but" so just spit it…" he answered, Becky scowled.

"But she doesn't think you're over Clary yet… it's only natural, you loved the girl for almost 18 years! Anyone would have her doubts if that was the case" she tried to make him understand Isabelle's position, it wasn't only hard for him.

"Still Clary never made me feel what I feel when I'm with Izzy! My head spins, my heart feels like exploding, I get all sweaty, I feel stupid, my throat closes and I can't say a word…! If that's not love, what is it, then?" he yelled frustrated.

"Something like a virus, bro… " Becky giggled, Simon scowled. "Ok, ok, no joking on baby Simon! But I insist, if you don't go to the party to see Izzy at least do it for Clary! She'll want to see you there! She hadn't been home for three months…" she reminded him.

"She doesn't need me there, she's got her blond Romeo!" Becky had never seen her brother so annoyed and confused.

"Still you have a connection with her that Jace won't ever be able to replace… you're her best friend, Simon! You won't trough that away because of romantic issues, will you?" she felt indignant, that wasn't a reason to stop caring about Clary.

"I don't want to be everyone's puppet anymore, Becks… For Clary I only exist when Jace's not there, and for Isabelle… I don't even want to say it… I'm not something you can keep and take out only when you need it to" so that was all the fuss about, Simon thought that everyone was using him, that no one took him seriously, his sister wondered what could've given him that idea! If he only knew how much everyone cared about him.

"Just because Clary didn't love you in a romantic way doesn't mean that no one will… and neither does it mean that we've stopped loving you… Helen, Maia, Kirk, Eric, me and even Clary herself would do anything for you to be happy…" she assured him. "And if you ask me, I think she's right…"

"About what?" he asked, suddenly shocked.

"You see… you've gotten over Clary, I know… but you haven't gotten over rejection yet… that's why you're suddenly having these foolish ideas… Simon, don't be afraid to love again… if you take the wrong way, that's alright! It doesn't mean you'll always make mistakes! Maybe you did misunderstood what you felt for Clary but… of you feel something so different about Izzy, I don't now… maybe it means that you're right this time, give it a try…" she smiled gently to him and he smiled back. Even though they didn't really want to, Isabelle and Simon were already connected by some sort of feeling, she didn't want to hurt him and he didn't want to be hurt… all they had to do is let go of their own fears and take the chance to discover how beautiful could life be.

"And what should I do?" he asked her, Becky chuckled.

"Well, to begin! You'll get up from bed, you'll get a bath and dress up, we'll go get the cake and then we'll come back here to help everyone with the party; if you show up I'm sure that Izzy will notice that Clary isn't your main problem anymore!" she said, Simon thought it could work.

"How many problems do you think I have?!" he asked indignantly, his sister chuckled and walked to the door.

"That, dearest brother, is something you should discuss with a psychologist" she joked and closed the door behind her. _'As I see it, I'm not very far from reaching that point' _he thought and finally got up from bed.

Izzy was secretly waiting for Simon to show up, but the nerves were eating her on the inside. What if he didn't want to see her? What if he hated her? What if as soon as she opened her heart to him he'd run away like a little lamb being chased by a predator?! She hadn't noticed she was frozen while looking at the window until she heard Jocelyn's voice calling her.

"Highness, are you alright?" said Clary's mom looking worried, Isabelle turned and dedicated a smile to her.

"Yes, I'm just feeling a bit anxious! I'm dying to see my cousins face when he finds out what his present truly is" Jocelyn laughed along with her and took her to where Luke and Alec chose Jace And Clary's best pictures to show them on the party.

"You think he'll like it?" she asked seeing Luke's picks.

"Of course! I can say that this was one of Jace's biggest wishes, I don't know how your daughter manages to make him so happy…" she confessed, she had been thinking about her cousin's relationship for quite long time, how come did both of them seem so meant to be? What did they do so that their thing never went wrong? Well, she had to admit that they had their problems but still… their love grew bigger and bigger everyday even though they were so… different.

"Well, if it's matters of the heart what we're going to talk about now… I can tell you that if you truly love someone, your happiness becomes his, his problems become yours, your suffering is the same for both of you… Love is just getting to share your life with someone else" Izzy had learned much things since she had returned to Idris, but it was funny that the biggest lesson she'd ever learn was from Clary's mom… those last words repeated inside her head many times _'Share your life with someone else' _Could she really do something like that? Did that meant that… even though she didn't want him to… Simon would also suffer because of her? And then she remembered Alec's words… 'If he's brave enough to try to love you, he will'… the puzzle she had been fighting to solve was finally taking shape. Love wasn't like it was usually painted, love wasn't something far from humanity and it wasn't impossible to reach other, love was based on rather simple and daily things and yet the feeling it created while doing them, it all became special just for the fact of having that person by your side, it wasn't meant to be perfect! It was meant to be real, it wasn't meant to start big but to become it. It wouldn't start like a dream, but it would make her life seem like one, she just got to take the chance.

"Oh by Raziel, thank you so much, Mrs. Fairchild!" Izzy couldn't help of giving Jocelyn a hug as if they had known each other all of their lives.

"Oh, you're welcome, dear! But what exactly did I do?" asked Jocelyn surprised.

"I'll just say…. That you're an incredible mother, really!" Izzy squealed happily and took her cell phone out willing to contact Simon.

"You see? Even she noticed it and she's not your daughter, mom!" said Jonathan from the kitchen already getting his hands on the food she had been cooking with him all day long.

"Get out of there already!" she scolded him, his son laughed and came out to meet them. Izzy was secretly looking at them and thought with a sad smile _'This is what a family really looks like'_…

_Clary hadn't realized how big the palace was until that day._ She wasn't allowed to go to the upper floors of it, and her room was on the fifth one, so yeah it was quite a mystery for her. She would've wanted to see a bit more but Jace was kind of excited to show her what he had prepared for her. They went to one of the rooms at the end of the hall, pretty big she had to admit, almost scary from the magnitude of it. Jace stopped right in front of the door and took out a key.

"So… I dare to believe that what you most saw of the palace before you where the Crown Princess was the tourist area…" how could he be so right always? Clary nodded quietly and her husband smiled widely. "Well then, now that you're part of our team if we can say so… I must tell you that all of the objects down there are actually replicas…" Clary's jaw fell to the floor, she must've guessed that! Jace took her hand and guided her inside the room "But these ones here, are absolutely authentic" In all of her life she had seen such luxury and preciousness; the false relics were nothing compared to the real ones. And she had thought she knew everything that there was to know about the royal family, she was wrong, totally wrong… about most of the things she thought. "These are the Herondale's family treasures, and now… they're practically yours also".

"By the Angel..." was all that she managed to say, she decided to take a look of what surrounded her but it was all too much for her, portraits, hand written letters, giant crowns, thousands of jewels, swords, books, all of them decorated with heron patterns. One thing caught her attention, it was a necklace with the form of a clockwork angel, the inscription written on the showcase it said: "Queen Theresa's most valuable possession". Clary was very interested about Queen Theresa actually, hers and King William's relationship was quite a story; A love born from tragedy, from tortured hearts and impossible and forbidden dreams. "I must say that you have a quite big playground here, Jace"

"Thank you, darling… but still I haven't shown you the best part of it" his finger pointed to the centre of the giant room, the wall was covered with a giant curtain, like the ones of the theaters.

"What's that?" she asked as curiosity took over her.

"I'll give you a clue…" he took her hand again and they walked over to the hidden wall. "If you've wondered why did Amatis make you repeat our family tree until you could say it backwards, it was because of this" he drew the curtain and there it was once again, the Herondale family tree in all of its glory, Clary didn't have to look at the names under the portraits to know who they were, she recognized them at first sight, King Edmund, Princess Cecily and obviously Queen Theresa, all of her husband's ancestors were there.

"I wish I could paint like that" she whispered, the portraits were just perfect; they looked like real people, almost coming out of the picture. Jace hugged her from behind and said to her.

"Pretty impressive, isn't it? But I hadn't cared about this wall until… I had a reason to care…" Clary giggled.

"And what could be that reason, highness?" she raised her gaze to meet his eyes, those eyes that glowed with adoration every time she saw them.

"The same and only reason why I want to keep on living, to do all the boring things I always do, the same reason that gives me hopes every single day…" she looked back at the wall and saw the end of it, right next to Jace's portrait "You" he whispered to her ear. There was her picture, looking as real as all of the other ones, "Princess Clarissa Herondale Fairchild" it said.

"You… added me to the family tree?" she felt as tears gathered on her eyes. Amatis had said that it would take long until she could officially belong to Jace's family, as every member of it had been added by birth or by the date they finally become wives of the kings.

"Yeah, I know it's against the tradition, but I thought that… it was the fairest thing for me to do…. I just felt like it was a proof for you to know that… I belong where you belong, and if you're not there…. Then that's not the place I want to be" how could she have stopped the tears from falling? "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"I love it…"she whispered, and then turned to face Jace, she felt the urge to say something else at that very moment, those words that some people took their entire lives to say, she had them right on her throat, waiting for the moment to come out. "… I love you, I love all of you; your fears, your dreams, your hopes, the thing you hate, the things you like… everything" Jace seemed to freeze as he heard her, had she really said that or had he just imagined it?

"You mean that?" he had waited for so long, he had to be sure.

"Yes, I do! I love you, Jonathan Christopher Herondale Montclaire! I love you with all my heart!" she confessed and hugged him tightly as they laughed joyfully.

"I love you too, God, I love you so much" Jace kissed her forehead and then his lips made their way until he reached her mouth, Clary kissed him back sending shivers through his body, her hands stroked the curls of his head and his own brought her body closer to his, Clary's tears stopped and she lost herself on that kiss, that had started so sweetly and full of promises, now it was like lighting a fire, burning her heart. Jace lifted her until she had to do no effort to reach his lips, her legs surrounded his hips bringing him closer, and she kissed him deeply ignoring her need of air, at that moment nothing existed but Jace.

"Let's make us more comfortable, shall we?" he whispered against her mouth and took her to a couch nearby from where they were standing.

"You sure you want to do this on one of your family's treasures?" she asked finally rested her head on the soft surface of it. Jace climbed on top of her and lightly kissed her nose.

"Why not? After all this place is meant to keep pleasant and sometimes secret memories" his lips met hers again as he cupped her cheek; Clary's hands traveled from his arms to his back and finally reached the buttons of his jacket, opening them one by one, killing him with her patience, he tried to help her but Clary took his hand and put it on her waist, when the first piece of clothing was out Clary understood it was her turn, but once she lost her own clothes, she'd be totally naked, and that was not really fair.

"You ready?" he said to her ear as he searched for her dress's zipper. She shivered a bit, _'Virgin alert'_ her mind warned her, she had wondered how much would her braveness last, it was starting to run out.

"I…" she was about to answer when Jace's cell phone began to ring.

"Damn…" he said and kissed her one last time and then took the pone out, Clary sighed half relieved and half disappointed. "Alec? What's so important for you to call me just now?" Jace protested, Clary recognized that sign. "What trip? … Tomorrow, for real? But it's my anniversary! … Yes, I know, but… can't we change it?... Alright…" Jace was the one to sigh this time, totally sad about his cousin's news, Clary kind of understood his plan and smiled. "Yes, I'll tell her… You're going to hate me for this…" he announces, and her devilishly happy expression changed into fake concern.

"What's wrong?" she took his hand but Jace didn't turn to see her.

"My father's going to take me to Holland for some other stupid meeting… it was initially meant to be on August but as I wanted to be here for your birthday I told him to change it and I don't know how the hell he thought it was better for me to leave tomorrow!" he was so cutely upset that Clary's heart rushed "But, the good thing is that your mother arranged a little reunion for us… I guess we can enjoy ourselves a bit until I have to go" Clary made her best sad expression but still smiled to him.

"And the quicker we go the better! Go ahead and prepare your baggage, I'll go change and after we see grandma and the others so they can congratulate us we'll head to my house, alright?" she kissed his cheek and got up from the couch.

"Alright, then…" he surrendered to her sweet smile and the got out of the room hand to hand.

_Clary could hardly hide her excitement as the limo took her to her parent's house._ Jace had been asking everyone if they had seen his cousins, but luckily they didn't gave him any clues, as Alec and Izzy had gone out of the palace very early that morning to get everything ready.

"I think this is the first time I see your parents since we, uh… you know… are officially together" he said with a shy giggle that made Clary's heart pound from all the tenderness, he was nervous about telling her mother that he loved her!

"Yeah, but take it easy… it's just a matter of explaining them the situation a bit, they'll understand! And besides, you got my brother's approval that, from my point of view, was the hardest one to get! And Simon's also! You have nothing to worry about" she assured him joyfully he was finally understanding how she had felt once before.

"I know it's just that… I don't know what kind of image they have of me, normally I wouldn't bother but this is the woman that gave you your life, I mean… it's quite important" nervous Jace was too sweet for her to handle, especially when he knew nothing about what was going on!

"She'll be alright with you and me, I promise! Just relax, it's our anniversary party! This is about us and nothing more, ok?" she kissed him on the cheek and all of his worried melted away.

"We're here, highnesses" announced the driver, Clary had to shut her mouth tightly not to smile like an insane person.

"Thank you, I remind you that I have to meet my father at the airport at 8" Jace said and opened the door.

"Yes, highness" answered the driver and as Clary got out she remembered something important.

"Oh, you should take your bag with you!" Jace turned to see her a bit surprised.

"Why should I?" he asked, Clary laughed uncomfortably.

"Just so you don't forget it…" was what she managed to answer_. 'I'm really surprised he hasn't noticed any weird thing yet…'_ she thought.

"Alright, if you say so…" he agreed and did as she told him. Clary took a deep breath as they walked up to knock the door. 'Please make him like it, please, please!' she begged to the angel and then her mother opened the door.

"Darling, Prince Jonathan" Jocelyn greeted them and then hugged her daughter happily , after that she took them both inside. "Come in, highness, we don't bite" she joked so Jace would relax a bit.

"Ha, I wasn't really worried about that until…" he began to say and then he found all of Clary's friends, and his own cousins inside along with Clary's stepfather and brother.

"Surprise!"They all screamed when they saw them coming in, including Clary.

"Happy anniversary!" she told him as she hugged him tightly.

"Uh… I don't know if it's because I'm truly a fool or if it's just the shock but I'm not getting it…" he told her and everyone laughed.

"Well, honey… You remember how you always tell me how much you want to be a normal guy for once?" she explained and he nodded "You'll get to be a normal guy for a whole weekend! We're staying here with my family, Jace! No modals or rules to follow, no more of hearing Amatis scream at us, no boring reunions with your father, not tiring lessons! You'll see how was my life like before I became your wife" Jace was astonished for many reasons, first one that Clary had managed to arrange it all and get his parents help and approval, second that Clary's mom had actually agreed to do it, and third… that she was so attentive with him, doing everything on her hands to make him happy. "You… like the idea?" Clary foolishly played with her finger as she, and all the rest of them he could tell, waited for his reply.

"That's amazing, Clary, really! Thank you so much, baby" Jace held his always so sweet wife, he felt that his love for her had grown even more, he didn't regret opening himself to her at all.

" Hey, I don't mean to be rude but we also helped!" Izzy crossed her arms to her chest, and Alec hit her softly like telling her not to ruin it.

"I wouldn't forget about you pair of liars! You really got me with that one, Alec!" Alec flushed with his comment.

"Jonathan, please take your brother in law upstairs to your grandpa's room" said Jocelyn to Clary's brother and she turned to see her.

"Mom, he's staying with me… we're married, remember?" she told her mother a little bothered that she made plans on her own without asking her.

"Yes, but this is my house and for now you both will live under my rules" she smiled to her daughter, Clary sighed with no wishes of fighting with her mother after so long time being out of home.

"Well, forget that part about the rules, mom might get be even worse than Amatis" she gave up and walked over her friends that met her with a hug.

"Come, Jacey… I'll show you your room" said Jonathan and they both went upstairs. Clary heard Jace reply as they got to his grandfathers room "For the last time, my name is Jace!" she laughed.

"So, you think that Prince Goldilocks will be alright without his babysitters?" asked Maia, Clary rolled her eyes but still smiled to her.

"Of course! He's just like any other guy, just with royal blood… I'm sure he'll be fine, that if mom doesn't kill him with fear" they all laughed with her.

"Actually I think your mom's very kind" said Izzy coming from behind along with Alec. Clary noticed the tension building up in the room as Simon raised his head to see her, their thing hadn't gotten any better for what she could see, but at least he had came out of his room! They had to talk, definitely.

"Thanks, Iz… for everything, and all of you also! I'm so glad that all turned out fine! I can't wait to see how "Normal" Jace is like and not Crown Prince Jonathan" she confessed shyly.

"Yeah, we're all looking forward to many things…" said Simon, but she wasn't exactly looking at her.

_The afternoon went by faster than Clary had thought, she was having a lot of fun_. Jace looked so comfortable, like if he had always belonged to that place where she belonged, just like he had said. All of them took their time to tell funny stories about them and she was absolutely pleased to remember such wonderful memories and also to know more about what was Jace before she had met him, they also saw the pictures taken when she was a kid and her husband just couldn't stop telling her how beautiful she had been and still was; they both laughed a lot when Jocelyn asked them to cut the cake and it all ended up being a food fight, she was sure that that day would be kept very inside her heart, the day that the prince was just another teenager like she had been. The day that Jace knew what was it like to feel loved and welcomed . The day she made his wish come true, along with all of her friends and new family members. It was like 10 PM that Jocelyn and Luke got out of the house and left the "reunion" on Jonathan's hands, as she trusted he'd be "a responsible and mature adult", big mistake.

"Ok, everyone! Mom is gone, you know what that means!" he announced and everyone but Jace and his cousins clapped and squealed excited.

"I actually don't know what it means…" Jace told Clary that rested on his arms.

"It means alcohol, honey!" Clary replied laughing.

"That's my girl, you haven't changed a bit!" said Helen proudly.

"You must see this girl drunk, she's hilarious!" Kirk told Jace, Alec and Isabelle laughed next to him at seeing his pale with worry expression.

"Hey! I've never gotten drunk! I'm a good girl" Clary lied with a silly smile on her face.

"Must I remind you your first hangover, missy? You see, we were thirteen and Clary thought it'd be fun to steal her mother's liquor…" started Simon but Clary didn't let him finish.

"Yeah, yeah… that's not a very fun story to tell I ended up in the hospital for intoxication, the end… Jonathan! Hurry up and bring those bottles!" Clary changed the topic quickly.

"My, my! Looks like her highness Princess Clarissa has some kind of urgency" said Isabelle with a threatening smile, Clary flushed.

"But of course, Clary will show us how it's done, right?" answered Maia, Clary was a bit ashamed of showing her not so angelical side, but she wasn't an alcoholic either!

"Guys, come on! My husband's here, Show some respect!" she chuckled along with her friends.

"It's ok as long as you don't do anything reckless" Jace caressed her red curls and she dedicated a cute smile to him.

"As if you'd let her" laughed Helen. "Ok, let's see if you royal kids can keep up with us".

"Excuse me, did I hear challenge just now?" Izzy seemed to be ready for anything that was to come that night.

"This is about to get really crazy… Be careful, you don't want to spend your anniversary on a hospital bed, do you?" Alec reminded his cousin about his allergies.

"It's alright, I won't do anything you wouldn't do" he told him, still Alec scowled.

_But in fact, Jace was just feeling a little funny after they all finished the fifth bottle out of ten, _but Clary and the others weren't as good as Jonathan and him. His wife and the rest would laugh at anything that anyone said, so it would be impossible to hide their almost unconscious state when Jocelyn and Luke would come back, but no one seemed to care. Still he wasn't really worried until Clary stood up on the coffee table with a glass on her hand.

"Hear everyone… I want to say a few words to my wonderful husband who watches me with embarrassment over there" Clary sent a flown kiss to Jace as she began talking, Jace wasn't really embarrassed but rather softened about how adorable was drunken Clary, the rest of her friends clapped listening to her. "Can you believe that I've been a princess for three whole months? It's like so crazy, you know? Well, I'll confess that at first I hated the whole idea! I found my situation hideous and almost disgusting! I mean who likes finding out that her fate had been written down like a book without even bothering about what would she think? That's just cruel, man… If I ever have children, and I'm sure I will because look at my Crown Prince! He's not something you can waste! I'll never, ever, do something that includes them without asking, not ever! Well, to continue, I was so busy while hating the life I had gotten to live that I didn't notice that I actually… loved everything I hated about it… I loved having a new family, discovering another reality far from mine, I loved remembering all of you and realizing how lucky I was and still am… but most of all I loved having made the great mistake of marrying the Crown Prince, I loved fighting with him like five year olds, I loved seeing how his cheeks flushed when he got angry, or how his hands shook when he was ashamed of something… I really loved everything even if it seemed to be horrible, I fell for him I know, and I tried to hide it because I was afraid of losing myself… I was afraid to let go of the life I had and follow another different one… But what you've taught me, Jace, and this is something I'll never forget… is that there's really no difference between the girl I used to be and who I am now; I'm still Clary, but a better version of her… You've managed to complete that part of me that was missing, and I'll always be thankful for that. So, I'd like to propose a toast to my future king, my beloved husband, my Jace… let us live long and happily and not to have any babies until I'm 18 because I'm not planning to let go of you any soon, cheers!" she finished her glass and laughed once again, she had laughed a lot while talking, but still Jace knew she wasn't lying, drunk people never lie.

"God Clary, don't be like that! You know how touchy I am!" said Helen covered in tears.

"Some things just have to be said, baby girl" Clary replied and then giggled foolishly, so much that she lost balance and almost fell off the table, luckily Jace managed to get to her before she hit the ground.

"By the Angel, Clarissa… what am I going to do with you?" his husband kissed her forehead as her arms surrounded his neck.

"Just love me, in any way you want, but love me always…" she was almost begging him.

"As if loving you wasn't what keeps me alive" he answered, Izzy even let out a tear while hearing them.

"That's so beautiful…" she cried hiding her face on her brother's shoulder.

"Yes, and those two could actually be us right now!" Simon stood from the couch he had been sitting on and talked to Izzy, finally facing her.

"Wait, bro, I don't think you should do this being boozy…" said Becky worried.

"There's no way to stop him now, Becks, let it be" replied Eric with hiccups.

"I don't know what was going through your head that night, Isabelle! But you cannot just kiss me and then leave as if nothing had happened!" Simon yelled making Izzy shiver.

"Really? I've broken that rule like twice or three times!" Clary chuckled on Jace's arms.

"Quiet, baby, quiet" but Jace was far too interested on how would that end.

"Look, since I saw you that first day I don't know what's going on with me, I'm like so bipolar! I'm happy when I think of you and then I'm full of sadness because I know that ours might never be! Izzy, I know you're a beautiful, smart, funny, sweet as hell princess and I'm nothing but a weirdo that might have no future… but if you could just give me a chance… I'd end with whatever's worrying you and I swear that I'd do anything for seeing you smile every single day of your life… Because that's what I want to do, now and always… I like you, Iz, I feel so attached to you like I've never felt with any other person… and I'll just ask you one thing, with my heart on my hand … Isabelle Sophia Lightwood Trueblood, would you be my girlfriend?" and it seemed that the alcohol had run out on everyone's system, Simon's chatter had managed to make them wake up completely and look at Izzy expecting her answer.

"What? You…" she turned to see her brother trying to get a clue and say something, but Alec made pretty clear that it was up to her. Izzy thought about everything she had heard for the past month, and she also talked from her heart, she wouldn't let fear control her life, whatever happened from that day, she'd learn from it, she'd walk hand to hand with him, he'd be only thing she'd never let go of… and she'd never feel lonely again.

"…Yes, I would…"

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._

Hello, everyone! Well to start with, I've been working on this chapter for quite a while and I hope you like the start of it, I've decided to split it into two because I want to do so many things with this situation, haha! SO tell me what you think? Did I miss something? Oh, and also I wanted to tell you about this comment I read the other day, I'm not going to lie it hurt but still I laughed! It points out everything wrong with my story, I think! But yeah I might have to give you some explanations, First, I think the worst one is that I have an awful lot of mistakes when I write and yes, I admit it! But to be sincere this is my first like serious and long fanfic I've done in English, I don't know if I've told you but I'm actually Latin, and yeah it's a bit difficult but still whenever I can I try to correct most of them but, seriously guys for each chapter I have to write from 10 to 15 pages and I write pretty fast so I don't have much time to check all of my mistakes, I'm really sorry about it, I'm literally so ashamed, ahah! But I hope you understand everything although my spelling is awful sometimes; still I'm thankful for that comment, I laughed a lot, but all of the other comments you've written are really cute and supportive and I'm not going to let a few grammatical issues stop me, right? I'll try to be more careful about it. I'm really glad you guys like my idea, I also love it, I mean I've kind of mixed two stories in one but my own way and that's also what this story is about, like showing what would be the life of a modern princess that was actually nothing but a common girl, and what would be better that joining that with my so beloved characters of TMI? And I cannot tell you how glad I am that you actually like it, haha! Thank you so much, really! I love it when you talk about my story and you say how I always leave you wishing for more, that's exactly what I wanted it to be like, I just want you to enjoy it, so thanks for following it, we'll "read" each other next time, kisses and hugs, bye!


	26. Love me in any way you want (Part 2)

"What it cannot be that easy! We took one whole month to discover our hate was actually love! It just doesn't work that way!" Clary said feeling dizzy.

"No, baby. Actually the thing is that we're both stubborn…" Jace had to admit it.

It was when the sea of claps and cheers began that Jocelyn and Luke came back to the house, while Izzy and Simon sealed the deal with the sweetest kiss they had ever given to anybody. Everyone stopped their impulses to act stupidly while Clary's parents watched with astonished glares, terribly shocked at their attitudes.

"Mom!" smiled Jonathan at his mother as the rest felt panic building up on their insides, also himself killed the last neurons he had left thinking what could possibly bend such a mess.

"I see you're enjoying yourselves…" she said trying to see what they tried so desperately to hide behind their bodies, thousands of empty bottles. The only one who didn't seem affected by her presence was Clary, who had fallen unconscious on her husband's arms.

'_Damn, Clarissa, wake up!'_ Jace shook her softly as he smiled innocently to her parents, but Clary was long gone.

"Uh, yeah, but it's kind of late, we should go!" Maia was the first to talk; they all nodded silently and picked up their stuff to leave as quickly as they could.

"You take the drunken pumpkin to her room, I'll distract mom and Luke" said Jonathan to Jace's ear.

"Yeah, it's awfully late; we should all go to sleep right now! Come, mom" he started to push his mother up the stairs as she protested at the suspicious situation. The rest of the guests hid the bottles in every place they found and then ran through the door as Jace took Clary to her room. Even while being drown in alcohol, she was the most beautiful thing that Jace had ever seen, those things happens when you're in love, of course! She, so sleepy, so fragile, so dependent on him for things he still hadn't figured out; Clary had made him think about a lot of things for the past three months, she had changed him all over, and yet she could still surprise him and give him a lot more, if she'd only known how lucky he felt to have her, if only there was a way enough to express how much he adored her. Such a shame they were plain humans, he thought, such a shame that nothing would ever be enough compared to how he felt

"I could give you my beating heart and the rest of my life, Clarissa Fairchild. But still it wouldn't be enough, how can you love me so? How will I manage to make you as happy as you deserve, heaven of mine?" Jace kissed her forehead tenderly and wrapped his arms around her one last time before leaving the room.

The next morning, Clary felt as if her head had become 10 sizes bigger, even the soft singing of the bird was for her a terrible scandal that made her shiver with pain. She had forgotten how the hell she had gotten to her bed; nothing could be worse than waking up without remembering anything about the last 12 hours, but Clary knew that having a mother like hers could be far more worse.

She went down the stairs like a martyr, it was clear that her brother and Jace had already gotten it from Jocelyn, whose cheeks were still flushed with rage; if you try to fool the devil, you'll have to pay the price in living hell.

"Good morning, mom" she said with a puppy face showing, when Jocelyn didn't answer she looked down to Jonathan, his finger made its way through his neck, she was absolutely hopeless.

"Clarissa Adele Herondale Fairchild Morgenstern!" perfect, now her mother had gotten one more last name to add to the beginning of her scolding. "What do you think you were doing yesterday? Getting drunk until you forget how to count! That's not how a girl from a good family should behave and worse if she is the crown princess to a whole nation! You both are a disaster! How did you dare to do something like this?"

"In their defense, Miss Fairchild… they weren't the only ones…" Jace tried to defend them, but both Clary and her brother knew it was a waste of time, once Jocelyn began there was nothing in the world who could stop her, not even Luke, nobody at all!

"Sorry , highness. But as the mother of your wife I must say that you should stay out of this!" Jocelyn's mad eyes went back to find Clary's frightened ones, Jace scowled like saying _'Well, fuck; I tried' _. If Clary's headache wasn't bad enough when she first had woken up, after her mother finished talking, or rather yelling furiously at her, her brain beat at the speed her heart did. She had to beg Luke to give her an aspirin. As punishment the three of them would have to stay at the house and do all the chores of the day.

"Well, I think you may kick me where it must hurts for a man because of this but, I've never cleaned house before…" Jace crossed his arms to his chest after Jocelyn and Luke left leaving them alone with a house that looked more like the battle field of World War III, Clary sent Jonathan to get rid of the bottles with screams, she had to sit down for a bit after that, she still felt a bit dizzy.

"I'm not surprised, your royal and spoiled highness" Clary bowed at him like joking as she giggled. "Don't worry, cry baby, we'll do it together… That's how we begin today's lesson of _How to be a normal kid"_ Jace smiled and hugged her from behind.

"What should we do first?" he asked her and she could notice a bit of excitement on his voice, that was actually great because at the end of the day he'd be exhausted.

Izzy and Alec weren't exactly feeling very well either. They both woke up looking like reanimated corpses; even though she had a bad pain on her head, her heart had never felt warmer than that day, as she made her way to the dining room the doubts started to gather up inside her head, _'Does he remember what he said? Was he joking? Did he regret it yet? Was it a mere dream produced because of the awful lot quantity of alcohol you ingested yesterday? Oh, you're a mess, Isabelle Sophia! … but a mess with a boyfriend, bitches!'_ She decided she had had enough of stupid fears, Simon made pretty clear that he wanted to be with her and make her happy, she couldn't ask for more.

"Good morning, family!" she announced entering the room, Alec naturally held a pack of ice on top of his head and tried to swallow his breakfast with such a hangover, she gave a kiss to her mother, her brother and even to her father and then took her seat.

"Suspicious, Alexander is the one dying while being alive after a party and Isabelle looks like sunshine itself, don't you think your devoted mother deserves an explanation, children?" asked Maryse looking from Alec to Izzy, from Izzy to Alec.

"Let's just say, mom… that life can be truly beautiful if you give it the chance to surprise you" Izzy smiled, feeling the soft touch of Simon's lips against hers once again, she felt grateful that her mind was able to retain that memory, she didn't want to forget it, ever in her life.

"That just proves how childish and foolish you still are, Isabelle…" said her father without looking at her, still she smiled to him.

"Why should I give a damn, you don't have to be an absolute genius to be happy, father" she quoted her brother and Alec managed to wink at her softly.

"Izzy, language" said her mother.

"That's the only thing that bothers you, Maryse?" Robert was about to lose it, his children detected the lack of patience on his voice.

"Yes, actually" she answered, the siblings turned to see her mother shocked, who usually would've kept silent with her eyes to the floor, but Maryse didn't seem scared of him anymore "Your daughter's happy, Robert; could you at least share your children's joy instead of destroying it in less than a second?"

"What on earth are you talking about? Destroying it…" Roberts face seemed to show how indignant he felt.

"Yes, that's what I said, Robert. We understand you have things to take care of, and we understand that it somehow concerns us. But don't try to lie to us and make us think that this is for our good, your idea of making us happy is the sickest one you've ever had, and I'm truly ashamed for not realizing it earlier. But now that I have, I won't let you treat our kids as if they were a curse, they're the most precious thing that'll ever be yours, and it's time for you to take care of it as you must" Izzy wondered what could've possibly made her mother wake up from the nightmare her father had created for all of them. "Nothing is more important than family, Robert, You better than anyone should know that, and you should at least respect the main half of your family as you have lost hope in the other one. You might have been born a Prince, but we're still what has always kept you strong enough to continue living and fighting for whatever you wanted, and you know I'm not wrong while saying that…"

"… God, you all are impossible! I told you to stay focused on the plan, other ways this will end badly" Izzy laughed at her father's comment.

"What starts bad ends bad, daddy…Unless you correct it; of course "It looked like Robert was also surprised about their attitude and decided not to say one more word. That day was surely a day of chances for the Lightwoods, when at last they could live their lives bravely and freely, she was certain that her father wouldn't stop until everything around him broke down, just as heave and dense glass does, the glass he had created himself, like if he had been digging his own grave all along; but Izzy learned that some things just have to happen in order to learn, fate always takes over when it has to, and if it had to be changed, at that moment it wasn't her choice exactly, maybe later it would be, but she decided to let things happen, to her father, to her brother, to her mother and the baby, to her and Simon; it would pay off later, somehow, someday.

'**You were right… I just had to take a chance, looks like things will only get better from now on' **she texted to Simon, who could've said that she would get back her hopes from a fact but from a person, one special person that would change her world all over.

_Just as Clary had thought_, they were more than tired after they spent three hours going up and down the stairs sweeping, mopping, picking things up, dusting, taking clothes to the laundry and cleaning every corner of the house of the Fairchilds. They decided to take a little rest on the couch, cuddling.

"Guess you definitely prefer to be losing your time in boring reunions than losing your time cleaning windows…" Clary chuckled while looking at Jace's death tired expression.

"Nothing is too bad if I have you by my side…" Clary smiled and softly pressed her lips to his.

"Sorry we had to do this… when I meant real life experience I didn't mean ending dead because of house chores… I meant more like doing normal stuff than normal teenagers do…"she caressed his hair gently, with a bit of disappointment almost pricking her heart; Clary had wanted their weekend to be perfect, in her way of course, but she had practically ruined because of the tremendous binge she had provoked herself.

"Don't blame yourself for this, you've showed me what having a real family looks like… it's part of it, isn't it?" a real family he said, that even hurt her; did Jace truly felt like his family wasn't what it was supposed to be, it was a bit weird and tense of course, but that doesn't mean it wasn't real.

"Love, you do have a family; a freaky, sometimes cruel and strange one, but still it is… it doesn't have to be perfect, you can see that even we have our problems, but what keeps t alive, is the love between its members…" Jace's eyes shone a bit and left hers for a second, it seemed that she had just discovered a part of his life that he didn't like quite much.

"Then we should make a family on our own…" Clary felt shivers running down her spine, Jace giggled "Someday, I meant. If it's love what its needed, we have lots of it so… maybe ours will be better…" theirs, when they had their own children and maybe even grandchildren, it didn't sound bad at all; but little could Jace know about her own problems with her family.

"A thousand times better" Clary snuggled against his chest, listening to the soft melody that his beats composed, the beats of a scarred heart which hadn't been healed yet, just hidden. There was so many things about him that she wouldn't have discovered if she, well, hadn't been stupid enough to fall in love with whom she had considered a jerk from the start of their lives together; some called it foolishness, some called it true love, one can choose freely how to call it, but the biggest question she had was if she would be able to mend those wounds, to make him love his life as much as he loved her; to show him that nothing would ever be perfect, because the concept of perfect was overrated; if you live perfectly, then you're not living. "I promise, Jace…" she whispered trying not to cry, his pains were also hers, and it hurt even more to think that she wouldn't be able to ease them.

"Are you sure we're done?" Jace was somehow terrified not to please his mother in law, and just then Clary remembered something else.

"Oh, shit…" she buried her face to his chest, annoyed for what seemed an endless list of things they had to do. She looked up to him and tried to smile "In what state are your culinary skills?"

"Almost nil…" he scowled, Clary giggled while taking a pillow and hitting him softly. "You little, beautiful and useless idiot! What were you taught at home, honey?"

"Well, half of my childhood I was taught what it takes to be a Crown Prince, and I'm pretty sure that the other half and the rest of my pitiful existence I'll be taught to be a King…" he answered, his lips made their way from her shoulder to her neck, leaving one and another mark of his love for her.

"Oh, poor baby… guess I'll have to finish your mother's job, she'll owe me one" she kissed him once and then got up from the couch, heading to the kitchen.

"That sounds interesting! What could I do so your mother owes me one and stops hating me so much?" Jace asked her entering the kitchen after her, Clary laughed out loud.

"Actually, that's a very good question that not even me is able to answer…"she opened the cupboard doors, biting her lower lip as she thought about what to cook; she thought it might be a good idea for her husband to help her with dinner, he may not win the appreciation of Jocelyn, but some points with her. "Besides I don't think she hates you, she just doesn't like you as much as I do…"

"I hope nobody ever likes me as much as you do… Unfortunately, my heart has been given" it was astonishing that Jace had such ability to make her flush even with just hearing him breathe next to her ear.

"I'm not asking you to give your heart to my mother!" she joked joyfully, Jace also laughed and got closer to her to take her hand in his own, he made her turn so that they would breathe the same air.

"I still haven't figured what you've done to me, Clarissa Adele, but what I'm absolutely certain about is that I don't want to feel this for anyone else… Before you, I would've sincerely given a damn about what would my mother in law think of me… but for you, I'd do the impossible" he kissed her nose sweetly, Clary sighed.

"Oh, Jace…" without even noticing, they were kissing passionately, her hands bringing him closer and closer, she could never have enough of him, he was just too much for her poor heart to handle; Clary was often afraid of fainting on his arms for such intensity but luckily her brain kept her conscious as Jace kissed every inch of her skin from lips to her chest, and on the insides she begged he'd go further until there was no more that skin in between them; Jace moaned softly to her ear when his lips came back to her and she bit them. "God, did I hurt you?" she asked terrified, Jace chuckled.

"No, but you did surprise me…" his hands rubbed gently her back assuring her that he was fine.

"Could you… uh…" she hesitated to say what she really wanted, she was afraid they were going far too fast. But the other part of her brain told her that they had waited enough time to take another step, they loved each other, what else could matter?

"Have I told you how beautiful you look when your cheeks get red?" Jace smiled to her.

"No, and don't ever tell me either…" she felt even more ashamed, but Jace continued to start a burning fire inside her chest, his tender touch drove her crazy till the point she thought her heart might explode, his soft lips kissed her strongly and she lost all self control when his fingers lifted her shirt a bit so that he'd feel skin under skin, she did the same with his shirt, for the first time since they had gotten married he wasn't wearing his always fancy clothes, she just had to unbutton the shirt and half of it would've been done, and she did; she didn't know how but she managed to feel his defined muscles with no fabric on the way, '_Oh yes, this piece of heaven is all mine'_ she bit her lower lip as she ate Jace with her eyes.

"Don't do that…" Jace begged huskily.

"Do what?" she wasn't exactly breathing very good either.

"Don't make such a sexy face, you're going to melt me…" as she giggled shyly she pressed her own lips to his neck, savoring him.

"You're so beautiful, Jace…" she said to his ear, unable to control himself Clary lost the first piece of clothing. "Well, hell you're fast! I didn't even notice" she was a bit embarrassed to show herself to a man for the first time, but she was far too lost with her own desires to care of her nervousness.

"I've been saving my best for you, I guess…" his mouth found hers again and his arms made it impossible for her to get apart, there was no much more to wait until she knew what it was like to feel someone so closely, so intimately, so completely.

"We should take this somewhere else…" but she didn't want her first time to be on the kitchen floor, those spots would never come out of the ceramic.

"Alright, as you say my lady…" Jace took her in his arms and they kissed as he went to the stairs, everything was so perfect, almost surreal for her, she loved him with every part of her, and she'd finally be able to show him it.

That until they heard him on the door.

"Dearest sister and brother, I'm home!" said Jonathan inserting the keys on the front door's lock.

"Fuck, we're screwed!" Clary squealed and almost fell from Jace's embrace that had gotten weak because of the death scare. They both ran to the kitchen and dressed themselves messily.

"Is dinner already done, Angel of Idris?" her brother asked looking at the devilish love birds from the kitchen's door.

"Actually, we were just getting everything ready…" she tried to distract him with an innocent smile.

"Yes, we were, uh… heating the oven, weren't we?" Jace winked, Clary forced herself not to laugh and she ended grimacing to her brother, who looked at them both trying to understand what they could've been doing.

"Are you going to bake something?" Jonathan asked a bit scared of them.

"Yes, we were about to but… when you came in we realized that it wouldn't be prudent to start baking anything just now, but by the Angel, we sure wanted to…" Clary tried to say the sentence with the minimum amount of subliminal messages, but she failed.

"Alright, I'll come down to help you with the table, ok?" luckily, Jonathan was still clueless.

"You jerk! Don't you ever mention anything about the oven again! Thanks to Raziel he didn't remember that I have no freaking idea of how to turn it on!" Clary nudged her husband in the ribs as he laughed cheerfully.

After a while of hard work and Jace's naughty jokes, everything was finally ready and settled for dinner; Jocelyn did seem impressed when they came back home along with Luke, Jace and Clary had made from an appetizer to dessert. While they were cooking Clary had given him some advices of how to please her mother with a good conversation, and he was just about to be tested.

"So, Prince… how's the life of an ordinary boy working for you?" she asked as she drank a bit of water.

"Actually, Miss Fairchild, I'm enjoying myself very much… I've learned a lot of things today, I feel a lot smarter…" Clary chuckled with joy, he was so sweet.

"We're glad, Jace… to be honest I think that we've also learned many things about you…" answered Luke, feeling comfortable.

"Yes, like how much you love our dear daughter…" and she began with the hard topic, Clary could've tried to stop her but, she knew, it was useless.

"Oh, yes. Truly, completely and honestly… Clary's the best thing that could've ever happened to me" Jace took his wife's hand and kissed her ticklish fingers.

"Really? What do you love about her the most?" Jocelyn crossed her arms to her chest, Clary turned to see her mother like begging her not to be so rude, but Jace wasn't giving in so easily, God knows she should have.

"Well, I love the way her eyes shine when she paints, I love the way she smiled to me, or when she laughs… oh, and I absolutely adore the way her cheeks blush" that was when he messed everything up.

"When have you made her blush?" asked his mother in law indignantly. Clary started to sweat uncontrollably.

"I… it's not like I've made her blush, it was more like my family have made her get embarrassed sometimes" he tried to fix it, but that just wasn't the best way. _'Shit, he didn't say that!'_ Clary covered her face with her hands.

"Now, that sounds interesting! What kind of things do the Herondales say about my sis, uh?" asked Jonathan as any good brother would do. Clary of course dedicated him a death glare.

"Well, you must know that my grandmother is kind of obsessed with the idea of a new baby in the family and so.. .She quite pressures us" when Clary said "Be honest and direct with what you want to say" she hadn't meant it so literally.

"Imogen is trying to get my baby pregnant?! I knew it was something like a ritual but nobody ever told me it was her doing!" Jocelyn exploded, definitely. _'Damn everything living in this fucked up world'_ her daughter thought begging for the ground to eat her like a treat.

"It's not that she wants Clary specifically to be pregnant, it's just that…" he tried so hard, how could he know he was just screwing it up even more?

"Oh, so she just wants you to get any girl pregnant, is that what you meant?" her mother replied furiously.

"God, kill me please!" Clary felt like dying while her brother and stepfather laughed their asses off.

"No, Miss Fairchild , of course not…" and they continued like that for half an hour.

_Clary had never felt so ashamed of anything on her entire life, but that just had been ridiculous! _With Jace trying terribly to make a good impression, her mother misunderstanding everything he said just to prove that she wouldn't be liking him any soon, and the two other bastards that did absolutely nothing. What a beautiful family dinner. Her phone showed a text message coming in and she took it to read it.

'_**Was it really that bad?'**_ had written Simon, but she bet he was also laughing until his face would become purple.

'_**Hell it was! Jace end up being a pervert at my mother's eyes, Queen Imogen as a pedophile and all the Herondales and Lightwoods like complete jerks! And don't make me start with was she told me when he wasn't listening! Absolutely uncomfortable and awful!'**_ she typed back.

'_**Hey, the Lightwoods might be jerks but Izzy's my sunshine 3**__** 3**_ 'Clary smiled to herself, Simon wouldn't be so happy about anything if it wasn't something serious.

'_**Yeah, yeah, quit it with the cheesiness or I'll throw up the dinner I never got to eat! It was the most awful and uncomfortable moment in all my bloody life!'**_

'_**It'll get better, pumpkin. You know how your mother always tries desperately to protect you from everything, she'll just have to face the fact that her baby has grown up and that she's starting to feel something strong for someone. PD: now you know how I feel every time you talk about your husband! : P' **_he was right, she was also pretty cheesy.

'_**Well, Mr. Lewis is never wrong, is he? Hey, care for another reunion tomorrow? You know, as the guys really hit it off with Jace, and I'm also starting to miss them again! **__**' t**_he fact that her friends had gotten along so well with Jace and the Lightwoods was just delightful for her!

'_**Sure, I'll talk to them and we'll see what to do. Night, Clary' **_he was about to talk with Izzy, Clary realized, it was barely 11:15; Simon never went to bed so early!

'_**Night, my BGWFF! I love you! **__** PD: And as I know that your primitive mind won't handle to process such a complicated code, I'll translate it for you, that means: Best Geek, Weird and Foolish Friend, I think that far too many people use BFF these days'**_.

'_**Fine, just try to talk to me in a human language next time, alright Fairchild? Love you too, pumpkin' **_her day might not have started very well, but at least she could go to sleep with a smile on her face, Simon always managed to make her happy when she was down. She was about to get into bed when a soft knock stopped her.

"Come in" she wasn't surprised to see her husband looking like he had insulted the Pope of Rome.

"You hate me again, don't you?" he was pale with guilt; Clary smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Actually, I've never loved you more than I do now… You cannot always win the battle, Jace, but at least you fought it… my grandpa used to tell me so" Jace still couldn't bear to see her eye to eye.

"I didn't know your mom was so…" he began.

"Stressful, unbearable, annoying, overreacting?" she gave him a quite long list of adjectives for being her own mother.

"Unsure about everything…" that was a kind of strange conclusion, but she agreed.

"There are a few things she has lived that others usually wouldn't handle… she's done pretty well for the way life has treated her" Clary answered, naturally, she had lived tragedies of her own. Jace saw the giant photo album placed on her bed.

"Now it's my time to see your naked baby pictures!" she sat next to him and began watching the same photos all over again, she had been doing it for the last hour. Jonathan and her mother had forgotten to put it back where it was. "Oh, look at little Clary all covered in blue paint!" Jace mocked her.

"Of course! I was an artist since I was born…" nostalgia stabbed Clary's heart softly as the pages went one after another, but Jace managed to make her feel even worse.

"Who's him?" Jace pointed to face he had never seen before and a face that Clary didn't see often enough; a face she had loved when she was still a bit slow to understand how life works, a face she missed and yet hated every day. He was holding her tightly in the picture, as if he had ever loved her.

"That's Valentine Morgenstern…" Jace heard as her voice broke "He's… my father".

"Oh, he looks much like your brother…" he said, Clary smiled sadly, as she had never listened to that before.

"Yeah, but at least my brother does have a heart…" she turned to wipe her tears so Jace wouldn't feel even guiltier.

"Tell me, hun" he asked, Clary froze.

"What, exactly?" she answered trying to fool both of them.

"What's with him that makes you feel so miserable?" Jace took her into his arms and placed soft kisses all over her head.

"If you've ever wondered why I don't believe in true love… he's the reason why…" she began.

"Continue, I'm listening" he assured her.

"My mother met him when they were our age, it was love at first sight; Valentine was the kind of guy that every girl wanted and never got, and he chose her to be his one, my mother, he and Luke were inseparable. They got married when they finished school, my mom was crazy in love and happy about her new life starting, and everyone greeted them constantly, they loved them also, they were the perfect couple; a year later my brother was born but… my grandma Adele died a few days later, that was when Valentine's love for my mother was first tested, she got so depressed and that reflected on Jonathan, if it hadn't been for Luke and my grandpa… I don't know how it would've ended. When she started realizing that things were wrong, it was far too late to take a step back, she was already pregnant with me. He often went out of the house without saying a thing, and came back the next day, he had a studio in the house, the days he spent at home he spent them there, my poor mother had to take care of a toddler and a new born baby on her own; when she asked him for an explanation, all he said was that he was doing it for our own good, the question was what the hell was he doing? My grandpa agreed to help mom with me, he spent long time at our house and he constantly fought with Valentine, still they continued like that for five years, and even though he wasn't a good father, he was the only one I had, he was the first man I ever told I love you to and later regretted it; everything fell apart when he left the house for more than a week, when he came back it was a sea of shouting and tears, Jonathan tried to persuade me of going to my room, but I knew that would be the last memory I'd ever have of my father, so I stayed until my mom said: It's over, then my grandpa hugged the three of us for the entire afternoon… he disappeared after that, he used to write three words to us when he remembered he had children, my brother just lost it when he stopped sending those stupid letters, my grandpa died and my mother getting married was just too much for him; he left the house with the pretext of looking for Valentine but I knew deep inside that he just didn't want to face our new reality, a reality I learned to love somehow. You know? You don't need great dramas to feel shattered, Jace; sometimes its tinny things that destroy you one by one and when you noticed you've lost the battle, it's late to try to do anything…" long ago she had stopped crying over Valentine, over his betrayal, but still it hurt. And it hurt even more when she felt Jace's tears getting her shirt all wet.

"You think I don't understand you? Baby, we're more alike than we could ever have imagined…" and damn they had figured out so much things that day! Clary caressed his cheek.

"Hey, we promised that our family would be better than anyone's, right? Mistakes happen for us to learn… with a broken heart, but still we'll go on…" they had to, they just had to; Clary wouldn't manage to lose another dear person. First was Valentine, then Granville and her brother, and she had almost lost Simon, she just couldn't lose him.

"God, what would I do without you?" they hugged each other sealing another love promise, recovering hope somehow "I swear on the Angel, Clary, that we'll never know what's like to suffer because of them again… I'll make you only happy from now on, trust me.

"You already make me happy, Jace…" she assured him. "But you know what would make this night even more special?" she smiled with now dry eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Sleeping together even while knowing that my mother might catch us!" she squealed excited and started covering his face with kisses.

"I've created a monster" Jace gave up to his adorable wife, and they did dreamed in each other's arms that night; the only place where Clary always felt safe and happy, was wherever Jace was holding her.

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._


	27. To dig too deep

Clary found herself in the center of the Accords Hall, Jace was next to her and he smiled ad he held her hand, something in his touch make her think he was proud of what was happening, but she couldn't discover what was it; she looked behind her to see her friends and family looking at her with loving eyes, Izzy held a small bulge in her arms and it raised its little hands to play with Maryse, when had the baby born? And why wasn't Robert there with them? Her mother and father in law were beside them but without their usual crowns.

"Ready to be called Queen Clarissa?" her husband asked her as the minister that had married them approached with two enormous crowns.

"Queen?" she looked down to them both to see that they were wearing ceremony gowns. Was it for real? She had managed to become the Queen? She felt joy building up inside her heart, she had done it!

"By Raziel, we're going to be the kings!" she squealed happily and Jace kissed her cheek.

"Nobody would deserve this place more than you do" he answered and just when they were about to be pronounced Kings of all Idris, he appeared.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Valentine talked to her ear, the room got darker and everyone was gone, except for Jace.

"What are you doing here?" she was somehow frightened by the presence of her father, what was happening?

"You'll never be the Queen, darling… not as long as my blood runs through your veins!" he grabbed her other hand with impressive strength, trying to get her away from her husband. When Jace looked at her father, he immediately let go of her hand with a confused expression.

"Why did you lie to me, Clary?!" he screamed in pain watching as Valentine took her away from him.

"What? I didn't! Jace… Let go of me!" she screamed and Jace seemed to be more far away each time she spoke.

"We were meant to finish them, not protect them… now look how the happy ending turns all over…" he said as Clary watched Jace crying his eyes out. "Try to deny it all you want… but you'll always be my daughter!"

"_Go away!" Clary yelled out to whom had left already._ She was inside her room, the sky was still dark and she felt as Jace moved beside her.

"What's wrong?" Jace had gotten a bit pale because of the tears that fell through her cheeks.

"He's always there… why does he never leave me alone?" Clary cried hiding her face on her hands; Jace braced her gently while caressing her curls.

"Who are you talking about? Clary, it was just a nightmare…" her husband assured her, but Clary wasn't just talking about the dream, deep inside her she knew, even if she didn't want to accept it, that her father surrounded her thought every day.

"Why does he always ruin everything…? Why can't he just disappear?!" Clary was about to lose her head, the dream had just been too realistic, and with all the memories she had told Jace before going to sleep, it only made it worse.

"Clary, he's not here, alright? He can't hurt you now…" Jace replied when he understood what was going on. She sobbed silently trying to calm her frighten heart.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"About what?" Jace kissed her forehead. '_About whatever I did to you in that freaking nightmare…'_she thought, but she didn't find herself in position of saying that when not even she could understand what had been that fuss about.

"About waking you up with my childish fears…" she wiped her tears and tried to smile, but she was still shaking.

"It's ok; some say in sickness and health, remember? … Are you alright? Do you want some water or…?" now she was scared about something far more terrifying.

"Absolutely not! You cannot leave this room! My mother could be wandering around the house and if she sees you coming out from here… well, you may say goodbye to our children, if you know what I mean…" she had used that kind of threat with him before, but the thought of Jocelyn applying it sounded a bit more serious… and literal.

"Ok, I don't think I'll come out of here ever again…" he answered and made her giggle; he loved that happy expression on her face.

"Better for me, I'll have you as my love slave for the rest of my days!" she laughed and along with her did Jace tightening up his grip around her.

"You don't have to keep me here for me to love forever, you know?" Clary looked into his somehow innocent and honest eyes that she absolutely adored.

"Yeah, I just thought how fun it would be to have you tied up to the bed" with a final smile they both got into bed and Clary held Jace close so her nightmares wouldn't come back.

"Someday, I promise… but right now just try to sleep" he kissed her and they went back to sleep.

_Izzy had another thing to her "'I've never done or been list" She_ had never been losing her mind thinking about what to wear for a date! But this was different, it was Simon she was talking about, the first guy she had ever likes for real, the first guy that had made her feel butterflies in her stomach and that kind of things! She just had to look her best!

"I insist you should wear the blue one, it looks perfect on you!" Alec was also a bit tired of thinking and also dizzy because his sister and boyfriend wouldn't stop walking from one corner to the other of the bedroom.

"It's simple, honey, I tell you… A person never wears the same dress twice, even worse if that person is a Princess!" Magnus said as frustrated as Izzy was.

"But nobody will know she's a Princess, she'll go undercover!" Alec reminded them, as they could have forgotten about it!

"Simon will know! And actually that's the only external option of me that I'll ever care about!" Izzy pointed, Alec snorted annoyingly.

"Then what the heck are we doing here?!" he yelled and let himself fall on his sister's big and puffy bed.

"Helping me! Alec, for the love of Raziel… It's our first date since we're officially a couple and I want it to be perfect!" she looked like she was about to cry, he noticed.

"Iz, nothing in this world is perfect, you know that! The only thing you can do is try your best and be yourself… that's what the guy wants, isn't it?"Alec sighed, the two bothered fashion lovers turned to see him with their arms crossed to their chests "Are you finally going to end with my misery?"

"Actually, bro… I could use those words of yours… I can try to be the best version of myself! You see, Magnus? That's how things work with Alexander, he'll say something dumb and then you must organize it so it becomes something smart…" And they went back to work with a smile on their faces.

"If I didn't love them with all of my tortured heart… I would've been out of here the moment I heard "date"… "Alec gave up to their nonsense worries, he knew for fact that Simon was a good boy who'd take care of his sister, he was Clary's best friend after all! But Izzy was such a drama queen… but there was no good in trying to stop or change her, whatever would make her feel better, he'd stand it happily.

"Ready, hun? You're a bit late…" Magnus asked to the bathroom's door in which Iz had been for the last 30 minutes.

"I'm not sure of it yet…" her voice sounded shakily, there were very few times that anyone could hear her hesitating about something.

"Let us see, alright?" he asked and then she finally appeared. She had finally decided to wear a red wine colored dress and not too high heels, her hair and makeup were much more natural than her everyday look, she looked wonderful… so much that Alec asked himself how could she be unsure about anything?

"Well… even without a crown or jewels you look like a Princess…" his brother smiled and she smiled back.

"Really? Isn't it too… boring or something?" she turned again to the giant wall mirror and examined her look.

"No way, missy! If I dress you, you'll never look boring!" said Magnus indignant.

"He surely knows what he says…" Alec agreed, Izzy chuckled and said.

"Fine, then… I'm ready" and she was, for once in her life she was sure about something: she wanted Simon.

Magnus drove her to the coffee shop where Clary, Simon and their friends often went to, Izzy played nervously with her rings and bit her lip softly, she looked through the window and saw him there, hoping her heart wouldn't give up beating.

"Alright, highness. We're here…"Alec turned to hold her shaky hand.

"I know, you fool… he's right there! And I'm here sweating like a pig… What if he regrets it? What if the one who asked me to be his girlfriend wasn't him but only the alcohol running through his system?!" she was feeling far too anxious.

"That's ridiculous, Iz! You know drunken people never lie! And he was as drunk as a pirate that night; he told you even what he didn't need to tell! Everything will be fine… as long as you remember the plan of course" he reminded her.

"Oh and you must also remember that neither mom or father or even grandma must know about this!" she looked at him with a calculating glare, making him shiver.

"Don't worry, I'll keep his mouth shut…" assured her Magnus with a devilish grin.

"Ok, no more details of your love lives… Thanks for everything" she said coming out of the car and putting her glasses on.

"Good luck, we love you!" was how her brother said goodbye, then she walked slowly to the door begging that her legs wouldn't fail to her and cause a scene that she'd never be able to forget, ever!

"Finally, I was worried that the waitress would come and ask if I was sure that the table was for two people…" his voice was so calm and funny, like hearing a cheesy song that you just can't get over of.

"Sorry, I had some, uh, family problems as always…" she sat down trying to look calm, but she had the feeling that someone around was hiding a camera and documenting everything.

"Really? You fought again with your father or…?" he remembered about that? For real? How often did she complaint about it?

"Oh, no, no! I've decided to send my father to hell, at least mentally… it was something less serious but anyways I don't want to talk about it…" she released an awkward giggle and looked down.

"I wish this could be somehow easier…" he sighed forcing her to look up a little disappointed.

"What do you mean?" she asked. _'Oh, as if I didn't know! This would never work; he doesn't want to be with a spoiled little princess! He wants a real girl! I cannot give him that!' _She thought

"I wish we wouldn't need to hide… that you'd be safe from everyone that tries so desperately to know everything about you… I don't want you to be scared when you're with me, Izzy…" wait, so he wasn't worried about his situation, but about her?

"I'll try not to be… It's just that I've never done something like this…" she took his hand without noticing, but Simon did and he felt surprised about it.

"Well, there's always a first tome for everything, right?" he also chuckled a bit, making her relax a bit more.

"I guess so… you're quite cute when you flush…" she observed.

"Oh, and I bet I can be much cuter if you let me…" what was that about him that made her laugh even when she didn't want to?

"Really? Then I'll have to try to make you flush more often…" she smiled to him.

"Make me flush all you want, I'm totally yours right now! If you only knew how crazy you got me…" he confessed, with no embarrassment, not like she would've done it; he felt the same that she felt, the only difference was that she didn't know how to express it.

"…I'm glad we did this…" then his expression turned serious over her comment.

"You are?" he asked somehow shocked about it, he hadn't done anything extraordinary for her to feel so happy all of sudden!

"Yeah… You're so natural… so unafraid of being yourself, you've never been taught of pretending to be perfect like all of the people I know… I like that, you're just what I've always needed, Simon" her face got closer to him.

"And what exactly is that?" he wasn't nervous anymore.

"A bit of reality" she smiled and kissed him softly.

"_That went really well, didn't it?" _said Jonathan to his mother after his sister and brother in law were gone, the Angel knows how hard they tried to distract Clary every time that the theme of The Circle was about to be brought up. His sister had told her family how bad she wanted to discover the secret within that old story.

"It did, but I cannot stop myself of feeling guilty" Jocelyn said sitting on a chair and hiding her face on her hands, her husband got closer and caressed her hair.

"Mom, stop it already! We're doing what we must to protect her" he was aware of all the mistakes they were making for his sister's sake, but it was worth it; nothing of what had happened was her fault and she didn't have to suffer the consequences.

"Did you see the look in her eyes? And what about Prince Jonathan? They've never looked so happy! They're just children, how can they know anything about their own lives?" she was at the border of crying again, like she had done many times, on her own; ever since Valentine had ruined everything for them.

"That's another reason to keep holding on to the plan, Jocie…" comforted her Luke, as he always did; so nice, so protective, that was just him.

"Letting Clary live, believe and create a lie next to who she must've never married? She'll be broken hearted forever! I just don't know if this is right anymore… "As a movie says, the heart of a woman is a sea full of secrets, and once that woman becomes a mother, she uses those secrets to protect her children; of course I'd hurt, but what else could they do?

"Do you have any other idea, mother? It's too late to take a step back! She already did her part of the plan, now it's up to us to cover any evidence they can get of her…" but her son didn't think they were doing wrong, if only they had told her the truth before everything had began.

"But the truth will come out sooner or later, it might be Robert or herself who finds out… but Clary will know, and when she does… Heaven knows what will happen, if Jonathan will forgive her, what will Stephen do? Or Imogen… I always knew that woman was crazy but not this much! And what she almost did to us… Clary sees her like family, and the Lightwoods too… she'll be shattered" her poor daughter, who had given up so many things to live the life she was supposed to, and when she had gotten to love it, they would take it away from her, take it out of her heart and send her away, she knew that would happen.

"Better hurt than in jail, mom… We all have sacrificed things to take care of those who we love… and Clary won't be the exception, I don't know how much time she's got left… but… it would've been much easier if her heart hadn't stepped in the way… Now it'll be only more painful, it wasn't supposed to be like this, but we must keep going on… for how long it lasts until she gets discovered… or until she discovers herself" it also hurt Jonathan to lie to her, to be the one who had shared hopes with her and then destroying them, betraying her, ruining all that was left of her.

"I don't know if she'll stand it… but we must wait until we can think of something better to do, but this was definitely useful" said Luke looking serious and yet worried; when Clary had asked them to let her and her husband stay through the weekend, they had thought it would be a good way for them to take a look of how she was dealing with the situation they had created for her along with her grandfather; who had loved her dearly in life, without Granville, the Fairchilds would've been lost long ago.

"Now we know… how far this is from ending alright…" conclude Jocelyn, Jonathan got away from her, he couldn't see her eyes anymore, they were far too honest, too pure, to concerned about it; he could know the truth of their doing in just looking at her, and he couldn't bear with it.

"Oh, sis… Love always comes with a price… but you'll have to pay much more … if you only knew what love does to people… just don't say we didn't warn you…" he said looking through the window, his gaze going to the palace, where his sister thought she had the time of her life. He also felt like crying, he had wanted to cry many times; when Valentine had left without a goodbye, when he decided to leave and Clary had begged him to stay, with the same glare his mother had at that moment, being so small and yet she knew that if their father hadn't come back or even written to them, it was because he didn't love them, when he had written that letter encouraging her to become the Crown Princess, when his mother had sent the pictures of the wedding and Clary looked so miserable, so confused and lost, when he read her words begging him to come back, when he finally did and Clary confessed she was falling in love with her husband… and that weekend itself, when she was so happy over something that wasn't true; she finally was getting back the life she lost… but that was nothing but a lie. Clary could have gotten clues if she had only looked more deeply into what she was living, but they couldn't let her know, not just yet.

"Just don't say we don't love you… God knows how bad we're trying…" and for the first time in his whole life, he got the courage to let one tear flow, just one… he couldn't shed more, he had to stay strong for her.

_The date was going exactly how Izzy had wanted it;_ they laughed, they flirted, and kissed a couple of times just like a normal and common couple would've done. Everything was just perfect until the first obstacle appeared.

"Are you sure you want another? You've drunk at least five cups of coffee since we got here!" she chuckled, she was starting to worry about his addiction to caffeine.

"What can I say? This magnificence is what keeps my heart beating when I see you…" Izzy was forced to smile with his answer, but then it became literal "No, seriously I must stay awake, I cannot finish believing you're my girlfriend… I hate to say this but Clary's right, this happened too fast…" and when he noticed she'd started to feel uncomfortable again he continued "But things just are what they needed to be and we're only starting… take it easy, Iz; we'll be fine" and he said that from the heart.

"I know we'll be… but it'll be difficult, you know? We'll have to be very careful… that will become annoying, I know it by fact…" she sighed, but not letting their hopes down.

"Who the hell cares? I'm willing to do anything that's needed to stay by your side… more than a lover or whatever, Izzy, I can say you need a friend… however you want to see me, that's fine, I just… want to be close to you…" it was strange for her to hear those words, nobody had ever been so careful with her, not even her mother.

"I'll let you, I promise… I trust that you'll be good to me" she had to admit that, like her brother and cousin, she had also built some walls around her heart and soul; things that nobody had seen or known about her, and that Simon was just beginning to discover.

"Thank you, madam... I appreciate the vote of confidence you're so gently giving me…" that was just him, flirting with even the most out of place comment ever.

"Hey, who'd say I'd find you here…" the sound of an annoying and very high voice made Isabelle wake from her love dream, she turned her head as a creature from a horror film would do to see who had dared to interrupt their conversation. She looked like a girl around 12 or 13, blonde hair, too childish clothes; she was almost a bad joke.

" Shit… Hey, Maureen… isn't this world so freaking small?" then her head turned to Simon who still held her hand.

"Maureen?!" she repeated as if she was telling a curse.

"Very small… who's your friend?" asked the intruder with an overly satisfied smile.

" Friend? Oh, no, honey … you see I'm not other fan of his I'm…" and just when Izzy was about to lose it, Simon tightened his grip. "Sophia … Trueblood… a pleasure" she offered her hand to the girl, she took it with not much joy.

"So, as I'm not getting in the middle of anything… could you tell a little message for dear Clary from me? … Oh, by the way, yes! I do know the Crown Princess who happens to be his best friend… " Boasted Maureen proudly '_Guess what, little whore? I'm her cousin! And yes you got in the middle of something… if it wasn't because MY BOYFRIEND is such a good and nice person I'd cut your little fingers with my shaver one by one… how about that?' _ She though as she smiled to the foolish girl who tried so hard to flirt with him, and she though many other things so she didn't listen to the so important message for Clary. "I know you'll tell her, you're so reliable, Simon!" she ended.

"Sure, Maureen… I'll make sure she gets it…" He sighed not wanting to be rude.

"Thank you, cutie" she kissed his cheek strongly and left waving at her. Izzy tried to breathe to calm her instincts, but it was useless.

"That was it! Where is she?!" she almost screamed.

"Hey, hey… it's alright! That midget's 15 and she's only one of our groupies, she's not something you should worry about…" he answered making her calm.

"15? And why the heck does she study with you guys?" she asked, with each second that went by she liked little Maureen less and less.

"Well she's a pain in the ass but hell she's smart! She already graduated from high school but she decided she didn't want to waste the talent she says she has and that any of us have found yet…" he said confused.

""That's a bit suspicious if you ask me… I bet the woman's so crazy that she kidnapped a teacher and tortured him until he let her pass every school year without doing a thing!" that's what happens when a girl's jealous, he blames the other girl for all that's wrong in the world.

"You can think about theories about her life later, right now… you're only mine, Isabelle… and talking about that… Sophia?" he asked surprised, she giggled.

"Well, the first time I was undercover and I chose not to change my name… it didn't go very well, did it? We must take other precautions if we want this to work!" and besides she had thought that her second name sounded fierce and mysterious and not common, it would work to scare that little horny bitch for a while.

"It will, we'll make it work… as long as Maureen doesn't drive you crazy"

"May the Angel hear you…" she answered and they both laughed joyfully.

_Clary wasn't supposed to do research on her own._ Amatis had made pretty clear that she'd taught her what was extremely necessary and no more, but she needed to know more! A problem like that just couldn't stay unsolved, what if The Circle decided to go back to Idris and this time finish what they couldn't the first time? She had to do everything possible to look for a solution, or at least the answers nobody could give her, she had thought of asking her mother or Luke but what could've they known about something so serious and important as that? They liked to stay at the margin of any dangerous situation, and she knew that was best for them. Finally, she found a book that caught her eye, one in the giant library that the palace offered; she took it down carefully not to fall down or everyone would know what she was doing.

"Ok, so… Hello Mr. Findings of the Circle from 1990 to 1991 … today you're going to share with me some of your deepest secrets with me… oh, don't worry I'm perfectly understanding and I'll keep them within me if it's necessary… "She spoke to the book and opened it slowly almost caressing the pages, pure excitement flowing trough her, she was thirsty for answers and willing to look for them.

"Alright… final warning, VM's threats are now dedicated to the new Prince… not sure if the Lightwoods or the Herondales are the most affected ones… Prince Jonathan Christopher is born, oh, so cute! My little Jace with his pink cheeks and his tiny curls! I bet our children will look exactly like him! I hope so… I don't want them to look ordinary as their mother!" she just couldn't stop daydreaming about what was to come for her and Jace, she had so much ideas for the anniversaries that would come, so many things she wanted to do with him, so many hopes for a beautiful future next to him. "Hell, focus! You have 24 hours to think about Jace, can't you just use one of them to think about something useful?" her usually mental scolding became true words, luckily she was alone and she could talk to herself as much as she wanted.

"Oh, now this is something! … Resent research has proved that VM resides near the center of Alicante… hey that motherfucker lives close to my house! … And it's affirmative he has a family, not big but enough to punish them as much as they deserve… poor bastards! I must admit this is unfair! But trying to kill the family that has kept our country alive for years over no good reason… that's not fair either… Most of the members of The Circle have vanished from Idris, the biggest threat is now the leader and the few groups of followers he still has, a theory says that one of these groups is formed by people close to the Palace and the Crown… Holly Mortal Sword! So this means that King Marcus's bffs were trying to kill him? I don't get it! … Reason why the authorities think that there are traitors in the insides of the Palace, someone who could've been disadvantaged by his majesty more than once, still these ideas cannot be confirmed because of the lack of clues… perfect! It's always the lack of clues that stopped everyone from doing something! … Still the only valuable theory found now is that the leader of the Circle, according to his nickname and recent information found might be…" and just when she was about to read the final line of the book, someone entered the door.

"Studying for your final "_How to be a Princess, volume III"_ exam?" said Jace sitting next to her and kissing her cheek.

"If I had known there was a text book about that then Amatis or your mother wouldn't hate me so badly" she sighed but still smiled to him. "It's nothing very important…" she pushed the book aside to focus her attention on the only person she thought about day by day.

"She doesn't hate you… she's just overprotective… but not as your mother… definitely not, she's in the major level of it… I believe she's the one who hates me and thinks I'm the spoiled pervert that had to corrupt her daughter or I'll send everyone to the dudgeons… what about that?" he had a point and she had to admit it, her mother could be very frightening when she wanted to.

"My mother's something else, darling; there's no comparison…" she reminded him, he suddenly grabbed her by the waist and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, something wrong?" she asked a bit afraid that he'd be sad over something, maybe he had regretted going to her house!

"No… I've just missed you a lot today, after spending three whole days with you… now the rest of the time seems useless, empty, boring… so common, what I'm used to…" thanks to the Lord, he wasn't sorry about what he should've been, but rather he regretted coming back, still it wasn't something they could've chosen.

"I know… I feel the same sometimes too… but hey, didn't we say that we had to stop feeling sorry about ourselves and look forward to what's to come?" she said happily and kissed him.

"Yeah, and that was exactly about what I wanted to talk to you about…" he let go of her and spoke a bit nervously, making her shake like jelly.

"Oh, God… you're asking me for divorce, aren't you?" she didn't think what she was saying, she just said it.

"What?! By the Angel, Clarissa! No! What makes you think such things?" he answered terrified over her thoughts.

"Oh, it's nothing... you know… the normal doubts of a hysterical and overly worried and in love wife…" she tried to breathe normally again.

"Clary, you… you've made me happier than I've ever imagined I could be… and I don't think I'm doing the same for you… but if there's anything I can do to… somehow ease the pain you've felt for so long, then… By Raziel I will" he sounded so serious, so caring, so loving.

"I'm not asking for anything, Jace…" she assured him, just to have him was enough.

"I know you're not, but I really want to do this… Because I've seen how much it hurts for you… the thing is that… I want to bring your father back to Idris"

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._


	28. Starting the fire

"What?!" Clary had one of those shocking moments when you think your soul is about to leave your body and doesn't plan on coming back, just mentioning her father's name gave her goose bumps, but the thought of seeing him again? That was just unbearable.

"You know better than anyone that there are some things you must fix with him, I promised I would make you happy, didn't I? If it's him what creeps you to the bone, well then we must do something about it" Jace took her by her wrists before she turned away from him, refusing to give him and answer and avoiding the truth they both knew: she missed her father.

" No, we must not… what happened last night… you know all the memories, the nightmare, the fear, they're just because of a whim of mine, it was one of those episodes that people sometimes have and they start acting like children, Yeah, that was it and nothing more… I'm really touched about your concern, honey, but there's nothing that we can do… Valentine might be gone for good and I must accept it" She still hadn't figured out about the way she felt towards him, she hated him for leaving, but she had loved the man he had once been; there was just no closure in between them, she needed that, she needed answers, but she wasn't ready yet.

"So… you really don't want to know the reason why he left?" Clary looked to the ground before her husband took the truth out of her by just staring, she sighed.

"I do, but it's not time yet… if my brother or mother knew about this they'd lost the last bit of peace they have left… I couldn't do that to them, it would be a scandal for everyone I know… I just can't do it, Jace" even though the desire of finally knowing something about Valentine. After all those long years, somehow amazed her she had to remember that she wasn't the only who had known and loved him. She had a family to protect and take care of; if she would end up ruining everything for her loved ones, why did she even get married in the first place? Her father would do no good for her or her family, she had to let go of him.

"Think about it… just think it trough before you deny the fact you want it… I didn't say he has to stay very long, but you truly need to talk to him, see him one last time… I don't want him to constantly make you feel unhappy even when he's not around, alright?" his hand caressed her cheek softly as Clary tried to swallow those desperate tears gathering on her eyes "I just want to take care of you"

"You… Thank you…" she realized there was no way to persuade him, he was too hardheaded and when it came to her it was almost impossible to make him change his mind; still she thought that time was the best offer he could make, the only one she had actually.

"You have nothing to thank me… It's actually a very selfish act…" they giggled and she looked up to him, he was being honest, so awfully honest to her, it pierced her heart.

"It depends on how you take it, you know … Sometimes, people make horrible things for those they love… but love is such a complicated and terrible thing, there's nothing stronger than it… that's why love may break you, but you won't be able to break it…" and she was right, she knew how difficult was to love those who were close to her and try to be a good person and live well, but the question was… how to live without love?

"_Well, Maryse… It's obvious that your husband has been quite busy these days… and Alexander doesn't seem to be helping him anymore…"_ Maryse wished that every conversation she had with Celine wasn't an interrogatory, but between the Lightwoods and Herondales it had always been like that; the palace was a battlefield, and everyone fought their own war in order to defend the side they belonged to.

"Alec is trying to, uh… give his father some space, Robert isn't very relaxed these days and my children don't feel very comfortable around him when he's not feeling well" Maryse tried not to shake while answering, Celine was delicate, beautiful, refined; but once she detected some kind of threat against her family, she could be terribly coldhearted and scary.

"I wonder why could that be happening… my brother in law used to be such a calm and nice man… but guess it's age what ruins us all, isn't it?" she had sure learned some things from Imogen, her menacing stare was exactly the one that the Queen Mother always gave to Robert.

"No, dear Celine… I believe it's life and it's implications what changes us so much… but I don't think you've ever felt that…" still, that was a game for two, if Celine wanted to fight, she'd get a fight; after Maryse answered, the laughter she released was just a proof of how affected she was.

"You'd be surprised, darling… about the things I've had to live… but I, opposite of you, don't find any good in trying to hide it…" she crossed her arms to her chest.

"I don't see why you should care about the things I say out loud or don't…" Maryse knew there were many things that everyone knew about her and her husband, so why did she have to put them on evidence?

"I pity you all, really… Acting like you were the good ones, the bright side of the family… when both of our husbands have the same blood running through their veins, brothers, equal souls and hearts… Robert is as bad as Stephen can be and backwards…" Celine didn't seem so pleased about their talk anymore, and Maryse was also tired of not defending herself.

"Well, then, you accept that Stephen isn't perfect either… but at least Robert doesn't have to pretend he loves anyone near him to do something about it… let's stop trying to fool the other, Celine. You may know everything about me and I may do as well… but that won't make any difference about the way this whole matter will end, if you do know the truth, you'll be smart and let things be what they have to be… what they were meant to be from the start, and if you think we're such mean people, well then I must remind you that I tried to stop him, but what's fair is fair and must be done…" it was a weird fact that Celine was more aware of the situation than her own husband was, but what could she do about it?

"You're talking of justice now? Well, then… do you think it's fair for that kid you bear to be born as an excuse so his father won't leave you all behind?" curious, she accused Maryse for something she had also done.

"And what was what you did with Jonathan? Ah, exactly the same… darling, I didn't ask for this baby to be born, but you did at that time… and that's what makes us different, Celine, that's what we'll always fight for, none of us is better than the other, but we'll always try so hard to be" and that was it for Maryse, she stood up from the chair made a quick bow and left; the worst was just beginning, she knew that when they had nothing to hide, it was because the bomb was about to explode.

_The academy had certainly adjusted to the idea that Clary was a princess,_ the students didn't make a fuss about it anymore; but once something happened to her or her family, they were the first ones to find out. Clary and Simon were sitting on their everyday table, just the two of them, and she was surprised to be the one who was shaking like jelly instead of him, he looked so relaxed and happy.

"Oh, screw it! I need to tell you something!" after Jace had talked to her, she hadn't been able to sleep well for a whole week, she had to let it out, she had to hear other opinions that would make her go back to her senses and to reject the proposal.

"How bad is it from one to ten?" he asked analyzing her expression, Clary bit her lip.

"Let's say a six, maybe? Or rather seven… point five... well, it depends on what you think about it…" that was when the old Simon came back, he got really nervous about that reply.

"Oh, by Raziel! I knew this would happen! Now you won't be able to escape from him! Oh, Clarissa, I thought that you better than anyone, and having the mother you have, would know how this works… Damn it! How could he? I knew he was a pig… but this much? You're still 17! No, wait, let me guess! It was because of that "sweet" grandma of yours? Then that misses is really fucking crazy!" Clary could hardly understand what was going through his mind, and besides he was speaking far too quickly, she felt dizzy from just looking at him.

"Ok, time! What the heck are you saying?" she knew that her situation was a bit difficult to process, but not that much!

"I'm saying what's true! You may not take it as something bad but for me as your best friend who suffers from usual panic attacks it's terrible! I can't believe that those people seek children so much, are they cannibals, or part of a satanic group or something?" that was when she got it.

"I'm not pregnant, you dumbass!" she tried not to speak too loudly so the sea of whispers wouldn't starts, Simon seemed to be able to breathe again, his purple cheeks turned somehow pink again and he took her hand in his.

"You've just made me the happiest guy on earth… the day that you tell me that you're having his kid will be the day when both of our lives will be over, pumpkin… Okay, let me breathe a bit more… alright, I'm fine, what's going on? And try to go easy on me, the last time you said "I need to tell you something" you became a Crown Princess, I don't need that kind of death scares anymore! "He accused her.

"It's not my fault that you're so dramatic, Lewis! This is it… when Jace and I went to my house to spend the weekend, he… well, I showed him some pictures of Valentine and me and I told him the "beautiful" story we shared as a family and I… started having nightmares about him, well you know how bad I get once he's brought up…" she began, almost hesitating.

"If I don't know, then who on Earth does?" he whispered.

"The thing is that… Jace told me that he… he wanted him to come back to Idris…" it was even hard to say out loud, Simon grimaced and then looked straight to her eyes.

"Alright, let's take out the "Jace Herondale Qualities List" out… Let's see…presumptuous, whimsical, annoying, narcissistic, a bit selfish, very absolutely and disgustingly blonde… but insane? That's a new one! What the hell goes trough that mind of his?!" he didn't explode but neither he was happy about it, that gave her a clue of what to do.

"I know, but… he thinks he's helping me and… I don't know, I really want to…" but then she thought better about what she was saying.

"Whoa, whoa… hold your horses there, miss occasionally reckless; Clary, do you realize what would happen if Lucifer, who also happens to be your father, comes here? You mother will have a heart attack, Luke will have to take your Grandfather's hunting gun down of the wall and your brother will surely end up in the hospital with a coma… anything else you need to consider before you say a rotund no?" she hated when he was right.

"I know what I should do… but what about my own mental health? I was just a little girl when he left saying absolutely nothing, and then he stops writing to us and disappears into thin air! I just want to know what… made him hate us so much…" Simon loved that about her that she was able to make him feel like shit every time they argued about something.

"Ok, I'm asking you to listen to me for once since you became the wife of Goldilocks, just once! I know that you think you're a disaster because your father was enough of an ass to leave you all, but since when do you need him so badly? Your mother did great without him and you always had Luke and Jonathan... why, Clary? Why would you want to change that also? Think of how your mom would feel if she found out all of this? Is this really how you want to thank her? Or trying to solve something that's not that important at all? Pumpkin, don't let this win over you… you're strong, brave, smart, beautiful, adorable, talented… you never needed him to be all of that, so what could you know that you don't already? He's an idiot, he lost the best people in the whole world for his pure stupidity, that's it…" he was pretty clear, and Clary knew, it wasn't necessary to say another word, that was it.

"You're absolutely fucking right… if he doesn't want to see me again, well then I don't want that either…"

"_God, as soon as I get out of is when the water starts to boil…" Alec_ entered his sister's room looking very frustrated and angry, Izzy could have noticed if it hadn't been because of her cell phone, texting Simon was one of her favorite and never ending hobbies.

"Are you cooking something?" Izzy asked, obviously not aware of the situation.

"Yes, my anger! And it looks like it's finally ready, could you pay attention to me, please?" he scolded her for her teen like behavior.

"Alright! What is it this time? Is Camille flirting with Magnus again?" it wasn't exactly the time for her to mess things up, that comment made him get even angrier.

"No! And don't mention her name on my face again! The thing is that aunt Celine and mother had an argument today, Grandma is starting to worry about what are our parents thinking of, Uncle Stephen is now probably ahead to kick father on his noble parts and father probably doesn't give a damn about anything as always, now … How could this have something to deal with Camille?!" he exploded, Izzy chuckled and replied.

"I don't know, the bitch is so meddlesome, she's everywhere! Anyways, did Celine touch mother? Because I might be the one heading to kick her noble parts right now!" she knew that Maryse needed someone to protect her and the baby as Robert was lost on his own mind.

"No, they just talked and talked about things they don't usually say so easily… and mother is really mad about it, she's having some pain on her belly…" and before Isabelle walked out of the room burning with fury, he ended "but take it easy! The doctor's already with her!"

"I don't understand…. How could this happen? You think aunt Celine knows something?" Izzy played nervously with her hair, as his brother looked at the window, drown on his thoughts.

"She might, and that's no good…but I don't blame her…" it was somehow ridiculous for Alec, blood against blood, constantly fighting to prove that someone is better than the other, they were equals, but still they had to hold on to it so they wouldn't be damaged.

"Because we're all guilty, I believe that the only ones who are really out of this are Jace and Clary… and that's just because they know nothing about what's going on… that's sad, that they'll have to pay the price for something they didn't do…" Isabelle wished for so long she that she could've stopped everything and everyone for a moment, but she had realized that the matter was out of her hands, she was the one who had decided to stay out of it and because of that no one knew what Robert could do, still they had to cover him somehow so it wouldn't end worse.

"They have each other, they need nothing more…" reminded her Alec, the greatest strength for them would have to be their love, other ways they wouldn't have a chance to survive such thing.

"This means that… we're heading to the end, right?" Izzy had stayed up many nights thinking about where was her father's insanity taking them, what would happen after that, but she could only be sure about one thing, they all would be hurt, they'd feel betrayed, and the end of one side of the family would be unavoidable.

"The end of the planning, but the begging of the plan, Iz" Alec feel a little relieved about it, when there were no more secrets to be told, he could finally say out loud how guilty he was and beg for forgiveness, that if he deserved it.

"Is it too late to prevent them?" she now that at that point, hope was useless, they were tied up and menaced but if she could just help somehow…

"Father will find ways to make them fall… it's useless, sis" the Lightwoods have never been the kind of people who liked to do nothing about danger approaching, but a Lightwood against another one? There was no winning, one had to surrender, and Izzy and Alec had to for their own sake.

"Too bad that we love them so much but we can't do a thing for them, don't you think?" Izzy sobbed quietly.

"I wish that love was enough for saving them… but it's that same thing that keeps us trapped… can you choose in between your father and the lovebirds? Between the man who gave you your life, who has done so much for you… and the guy who has always been like a brother to you, showing his special side only to you, and the sweet and little clumsy girl who turned our world upside down? Can you, Iz? Because I can't… I rather sacrifice myself too, but that won't make any difference, the only winner will be father if he gets what he wants…"

"That means the only way to … defeat him is… being beside him?" Izzy thought with a plan building up inside her mind, but she'd need help.

"Maybe… but he doesn't trusts us anymore, I can't think of one person inside here he considers trustworthy…" she wished her brother was right, that she hadn't shared such a connection with her father.

"Perhaps not right now… but what marks you is permanent, I know father isn't able to forget some things he wishes he could… I myself desire that too but it's not possible, that's the same reason why we won't try to damage him… but we can try to change the plan, make it less of a massacre, Alec" her loving eyes made impossible for her brother to tell her that she was wrong.

"What do you suggest?" but he preferred to hear what the idea was before judging her.

"Make me father's weapon, Alec. Make him trust me and use me for what he wants, that's the only way I can control him, try to make this better and when the time comes… I'll refuse to take my position as heir of the Crown and Jace will be king as it's supposed to be"

**-Two months later-**

"You're telling me that this girl is meant to take my place as Consort Queen? Don't make me laugh, Lady Amatis!" Clary's mother in law seemed a lot more interested and disappointed in her than she usually was, lately she could find any reason to scold Amatis and her. "I wonder what the hell you have been doing for the past five months! This place and position are not new to her, I expected better from you both… Perhaps you should find ways to be more efficient"

"Majesty, the Princess has made much progress I must remind you… still it's not easy for her… she didn't grow up knowing who she would become as your son did…" her cold stare made Amatis stop talking.

"You dare talk back to me, Amatis?" her cheeks flushed in anger and Clary, who had been looking down embarrassed until that moment faced her.

"Majesty, I don't think you should blame Lady Amatis for anything, she has been the greatest teacher I've ever had… her methods are not useless, maybe it's me who isn't a fast learner but I'm sure that I'll get better knowing that you're not pleased with my attitude…" Clary tried to defend both her and Amatis and somehow ask for forgiveness and understanding at the same time.

"Not pleased, you say? I don't believe that's it, Princess… I am absolutely outraged! If the only thing you've learned from becoming a royal is to attend to parties and wasting time while flirting with the Crown Prince and behaving foolishly with your cousins … then I don't really understand why you're still here… You could do all those things outside the Palace…" Queen Celine had never been so harsh on her, and it was really scared.

"I'm really sorry, majesty… I didn't know I was… being so uninterested in my duties…" she had to admit she had been using all her energies doing research about The Circle, she had forgotten that the Queen was constantly monitoring her tasks.

"Well, you are… I consider I've been far too patient with you, from now on, Lady Amatis… Princess Clarissa will be studying only the topics I pick for her and you must make sure she learns them perfectly, I'll accept no mistakes or half done work… and most of all, I won't accept any boldness, and that goes for both of you… If she wasn't born worthy of St. Raziel's crown, then she'll have to become worthy… to praise and protect the family the way it must be done…" Clary was sure that all she knew about how to breathe had erased from her mind. Something was really bothering her, but she couldn't know what.

"Yes, majesty" answered Amatis with s deep bow.

"You may go out and be ready for the press conference, Princess not all but much eyes will be on you, including my own, the decisions I take about your learning depend on the mistakes you commit today…" well, damn, she was sure as hell that Clary would mess up.

"Yes, majesty, I'll try to … be more careful than how I usually am" she answered while playing with her hands.

"I hope so, and when you're there… you must keep straight position, your face not reflecting any emotion, hands to the side and no hesitating with words… Guess that posture and body language will be one of your first lessons. You both are dismissed" and she was very observing too.

"You're telling me that the woman is my sweet as hell husband's mother? I don't buy that!" Clary knew that Queen Celine wasn't much of a softened person, but that was just being a bit of a cruel bitch.

"Watch your words, highness… from this day on you'll behave as what you are, and by that I mean a Princess of course, at all time… Queen Celine will be watching and if you don't want your self-esteem to be smashed in less than a minute… you better work hard" Amatis seemed to know much of Celine's way of being.

"You took it seriously, didn't you?" Clary whispered, forgetting about the good hearing ability that she and Luke shared.

"You mustn't take anything that is said inside the Palace as a joke, highness; between joke and joke the truth looms, and you must pay special attention to the words of your elders and stop behaving so carelessly from now on…" Amatis turned from the cool teacher she was to the cold governess she was supposed to be.

"I will, Lady Amatis…" and Clary knew what that meant _'Goodbye to your childish self, Clarissa, time to be a royal for real'_

_Clary felt like being pierced with thousands of needles as people gathered around the Accords Hall for the press conference_. On the other hand, Jace seemed as relaxed and proud as always, he held her hand softly; she had decided not to tell him about what his mother had said, there was nothing he could do either, and she wanted to be a better Princess than she had been, sometimes changes are for good.

"Good afternoon everyone, as always we're pleased to have our dear people her to listen to us, I appreciate the effort you've made to come…" King Stephen was really natural when it came to talk with the people of Alicante, but around his own family, he never seemed comfortable, Clary thought that she was rather the opposite, maybe that's what she had to change?

"But I'm afraid it's not good news we're going to give you today…" Robert took the lead of the speech, that comment made everyone in the room shake, including Clary.

"What's going on?" she whispered to her husband as he looked up to his uncle.

"I don't know…" he replied, confirming the idea she had, this was another of Robert's threats. Her gaze stopped when she found Alec and Isabelle, but they didn't seem surprised at all, rather… embarrassed?

"It's not something unknown the fact that our big family has been divided into two for many years now, it's only natural for us to take separate ways some times to make sure that our personal troubles don't affect at all the development of our Nation and it's peace. Nobody, in the whole word I think, can see him or herself completely alike to the members of their family, and that is what makes us all unique, special… family mustn't represent an obstacle for the things we desire to achieve and I believe that if love, that's the greatest value of it, becomes rather a problem than a benefit, then it's not real; my children here, have learned that on the hard way I must say, but in order to protect them, their safety and their rights… with the approval of their majesties the King and Queen, we've decided to officially divide our families…" that just managed to make Clary freeze while everyone whispered any kind of things, she was shocked. "Lightwoods and Herondales won't coexist anymore, the Palace and its properties shall be spread in between both as the Parliament believes fair and right, the Mother Queen shall be opened to accept suggestions made from me or my wife according to the laws that have been held for a very long time, in a period of changes, anything could happen, and if modifications are needed then they will be done…" that was when she stopped listening.

What was exactly that he was planning? She knew that her father in law had never shared a very good relationship with him, but not a sick one! A so sick one that made him cut the bond that united them! Not to coexist, not to share the Palace, to divide properties… that was far too much! And why was he doing something like that? Was it because of the arguments they always had? That was just so immature from him; and why didn't Alec and Izzy say a thing? Would she be banned from seeing them? He couldn't do that! They were her friends, her confidents, they were the only ones she could really trust inside the palace, when Jace and her had had troubles, Alec was the one who took care of her, Izzy was the one who reminded her how crazy, funny and sometimes difficult it was to be a girl! They were especial and important for her; she couldn't let them go so easily.

"Excuse me… Prince Robert, remembering that the blood lines you share with King Stephen is essentially the reason why your family are considered members of the Royal Family, why would you want to break all connection with him?" asked a person in the public, while Clary's mind wrote an infinite list of the reasons why what was happening was a huge mistake.

"I think that this modification is best for us to be recognized and have the respect we deserve as Royals, you see… the bond in between Lightwoods and Herondales was my father late King Marcus, may he rest in peace, and as he cannot be with us anymore, I don't really see the reason why we should be taken as an extension of the Herondale family" Did that only sound awful and selfish for her? Why were they taking it so easily?

"Majesty, does this mean that your power will be also divided in two parts?" those questions were absolutely senseless for Clary, what they should've asked but didn't was: Can he do that?!

"It might be, but the inheritance of the throne will remain as it has always been…" Might? How could he use the world might in such serious situation?

"What does her Majesty the Queen Mother think of this?" That's right! Clary's sweet Grandma could do something about it.

"I certainly think this is better for both of my late husband's sons, both his majesty and his highness deserve to be taken as authorities but this does not mean that the peace of our Nation must be perturbed, this will be and advance and progress for our government…" it was official, everyone had gone absolutely crazy.

"If we may ask, the Crown Prince and Princess didn't seem aware of this and both look very surprised, any thoughts about this, highnesses?" Clary looked down to the expecting crowd, she had much to say but… could she really say it? Maybe it really was for good that they should be apart, she could not show any emotion while talking about political matters, what she felt wasn't important, it was rather what was best for Idris. Then she looked at her mother in law, her eyes burnt in a menacing way, and even though her heart hurt… she had to take the place she was given and no other.

"I … trust that his Majesty will make right choices … when he must" and she was honest, but that didn't mean he was making a right choice at that moment.

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._

Hello, readers! I missed you all crazily, you know? I missed waking up every morning with excitement to see your reviews! Ok, I think I don't deserve forgiveness for not updating recently, and I won't say any excuses I'll just say that: It's summer now, guys! So that means more frequent updates and I'll have more ideas for the next chapters, because If I'm honest with you my mind suffers from a block these days, but I guess it was just the frustration of the Final Exams (ups, an excuse came out XD) the thing is that I want things to happen slowly with this story not all at the same time because I'll make you suffer more than I should so … I'm really trying to be smooth and discreet with the way the story progresses, you know keep not just the drama but the intrigue of it.. You know the Royals have always kept many secrets! And I'm trying to unveil them one by one slowly, so I don't really know what will happen next, but be ready for some serious trouble… so if you think you felt heartbroken in the first chapters, you have no idea guys! Yeah, maybe you'll be sad, confused, angry… but you'll like it I promise! So, as always thank you for reading, I'll be awake all night checking your reviews so please say all you thought about this chapter, I think this was one of the most challenging ones that I've had to write but I had to give you an idea of what was happening in a not so explicit way. I'm so happy that you enjoy the story and follow and favorite it, I myself love how my idea has developed even if it's hard sometimes, I just try to do my best for ya'll and I hope you like it. I'll "read" and write to you XD on the next chapter, bye!


	29. Who we are

"Father, I demand an explanation!" Jace tried hard not to shout so the people that was still outside wouldn't hear him, both him and Clary were following King Stephen trough the hallway, but the two men were really fast, and she could hardly follow them with the weight of her dress.

"Focus your attention in what you need to, Jonathan" he kept avoiding his son's stare, like if Jace would make him reveal an awful secret with just one look from his eyes.

"This is my family we're talking about! They deserve much attention…" that was when Stephen finally turned to see Jace, and Clary following them from behind.

"No, they're not… Not anymore, son…" Clary could say that he wasn't really pleased with that situation either, but why did he accept then?

"What are you talking about? You may push them away all you want to but you know how special Alec and Izzy are for us, what do you think you're doing?" Jace had never sounded as indignant as in that moment, and it would've been a lie if Clary had said she didn't feel the same way, this was just foolish! But even the dumbest thing can hurt badly.

"This is for our own good, Jonathan! At least I hope it'll be…" the last part was a mere whisper and the fact that he went away so fast made it even harder to hear. Jace sighed frustrated because of his father's attitude, and his temper wasn't exactly something he controlled so easily, he turned to the side and saw a flowerpot nearby, with all the rage that such situation had created inside him, he threw it away, turning it into pieces, Clary's heart jumped inside her chest and she looked up to him in fright.

"I need some time, love…" he spoke to her as calmly as he could and he also rushed to his bedroom, it was surprising how alike they were, like father like son. Annemarie and Camille heard the crack of the vase and worried at the sight of Clary so shocked.

"My lady, are you alright?" asked Camille, but she could hardly see anyone that had to deal with the palace, she felt somehow betrayed.

"I … I don't know…" Camille made her turn all over so she could make sure she wasn't hurt, that jest of her somehow seemed annoying for her, she didn't do it because she cared about her, she did it because it was her job. "Don't touch me, please…" she said trying to hide her own anger and got away from her, she had to walk for a while to reach her garden, she sat on her beloved bench and tried to process everything that had happened that day, what was happening? It all seemed to break down, and she didn't understand it! She hadn't noticed any problems, well apart from the normal, taking place; why was everyone acting so strangely all of sudden? And as if her thoughts had awakened Jocelyn's maternal instincts, she received a call from her.

"_Honey baby, what happened?! We were watching the press conference, why did it all come down so suddenly?_" she seemed to be as clueless as her daughter.

"I don't know, mama! Jace tried to talk to his father but he won't say a thing and I don't… think I can talk to Queen Celine, I'm just not feeling well, none of us is…" trying to lie to her mother wouldn't be of use for any of them, her mother knew her far too well.

"_Oh, darling… I know this might be hard but maybe it is for good, they seemed terribly sure about it… I wish I could help you somehow…"_ she sounded so honest, and Clary also wished she could've helped her, but what could she do? If she as a Princess didn't know a thing about how to survive in the palace, what could Jocelyn know about it?

"I'm really confused, should I try to talk to Isabelle and Alec? … But they didn't look bothered at all either, and grandma! She, who loves them with all of her even though she's not really a relative for them, accepted it with no doubts on the way!" since Clary had gotten to the palace, she had felt really left out, but not as much as that day, both of her families were aware of what they were going trough and which attitude and place they had to take, but what about her?

"Wait for them to calm a bit, and try to calm yourself too, okay?" her mother tried to help all that she could, but Clary's doubts were overwhelming for her.

"I'll try, mom… but still there will be much things for me to think about…"

"_Oh, you're so cute, sweetheart! … Really, it doesn't matter; I know you're new in this…" Maia_ knew for fact that Helen could be absolutely annoying sometimes, ever since she had accused her to be a whore for that "one night thing" she had had that didn't go that well, and it had gotten even worse when Jordan started contacting her; but now that she had another toy to add to her infinite heartbroken girlfriends collection that nobody knew who the hell was because she wouldn't say a word about her, it was just more than what Maia could take.

"Being your friend sucks, Blackthorn" she tried to say that as low as she could, but Helen heard her all the way.

"Excuse me, darling, I'm sensing some jealousy around my apartment … Must I remind you that you've done worse than I have? You have nothing to complain about!" A diva was just a diva even when she wasn't on the stage, but they were friends after all. "Oh, and if I have to be honest with you, I think it'll last this time" then she winked at her and got inside the kitchen so she could focus on her "sweetheart", that kept her hopes up about Helen not being such an awful bitch with every poor girl that stepped on her way. As she was so entertained on the phone, Maia had figured that her only escape from hearing her cheesy and infinite talk would be finding something good to watch on the TV, and hell she found it.

"Hey, the royals are on TV" she said when the screen showed the image of Clary and both of her families, they all looked serious and still a bit worried about something.

"Oh, what is it this time? … Wait, please don't tell me that they're splitting because I don't have much patient left for those two!" and she surely knew what she was talking about, after so many problems they've had, they couldn't go back to fight like children again!

"I don't think that's it but it seems bad…" answered Maia after Prince Robert announced something and Clary's expression turned into confusion and anger, her husband didn't seem to feel well either.

"I'll call you later, babe, I have something to take care of… Turn the volume up…" Helen got out from the kitchen and sat next to Maia both of them listening to the Prince's speech attentively, what he was announced was pretty scandalous and Jace and Clary didn't seem to have an idea of what would happen; even them girls, who had nothing to deal with the palace besides from Clary, were shocked and concerned about it.

"God, that's awful… so, this means they're not related anymore?" Helen asked when the speech was over.

"No, I just think they won't accept they're related anymore… I wonder what Simon will think about this, I mean… apart from Becky, Clary was the only bond in between him and the princess…" maybe that was the reason why they were so worried about it, now that them as Clary's friends had gotten involved with the royals, the separation of both families… would also mean their separation as well?

"But Becky cannot do much about it… do you think she'll…" Maia understood what she was about to say in less than a minute, and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Don't you even think about that! You know how touchy Simon is and he's madly in love with her, I never thought that two months could cause such strong feelings but they definitely did… we must do something to make sure they won't break up because of this, anything, no matter the cost…" the three of them, including Becky, had tried so hard so Izzy and Simon would get to know each other better; but more than that, they didn't want them to be hurt again, and this time it would end badly; because if Simon got his heart broken again, he'd never heal for sure, they had noticed how affectionate they were with each other, it was love for sure, it just couldn't finish like that!

"And this doesn't only affect them; I remind you… did you see the look on Clary's face? She's not happy about this, well I cannot think of anybody being happy about this but… this is really wrong, Maia, it means something big is coming, but I cannot think of what… "As good friends, Maia and Helen would try anything to protect their closest ones, but this matter only proved that the situation was not on their hands, them as Clary and Jace would have to wait to see how things developed, their state was almost ignorant at this. If they only had known that the last thing they had… was time.

Clary was conscious that after Prince Robert's so unexpected speech, things would change… like an awful lot, but she wasn't really prepared for what was to come that day.

"Good morning, highness" Amatis greeted her with her usual bow, but her expression wasn't the kind and joyful one she always gave her, she seemed to feel miserable, as Clary herself, but more than that she was distant from her, everyone in the palace seemed to be like feeling the same that day. That morning, the Lightwoods would part to the other half of the palace, the one that hadn't been occupied for years, the one that had been covered with a giant gate, like banning the access to it, Clary knew what that meant, complete isolation for both families, as if they were enemies, and for the last days she had really believed they were.

"Hey…" was the only thing Jace said as he approached to her trough the hall.

"Feeling like hell, right?" she told him trying to smile gently, but she couldn't.

"Language, highness" Amatis reminded her, for her everything about what was happening was already terribly annoying, but that was only the start of it.

"Right, sorry…" and she knew she'd have to apologize for many other things later on, especially with Queen Celine watching her 24 hours a day.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, I didn't want to scare you or anything, I was just so bothered about this… but what can we do? It just pisses me off so much that they didn't ask me, or us, what we thought about it! They're expecting us to be kings but they always act like we were never there…" he was right, she had to admit it; but the fact that they were being selfish, irresponsible and childish were no news to them.

"Don't worry, son, from now on we'll take special care of you both, heaven knows how much you need it " both Jace and Clary felt disgusted because of the mocking smile Queen Celine brightly showed that day, while they were feeling like shit, she and Robert enjoyed it?

"Highnesses…" King Stephen greeted them walking behind his wife, at last Clary saw some normality in her father in law, he didn't seem as happy about it as Celine did.

"How are you feeling today, majesty?" she asked him, not sure about if she was trying to be kind of just to get some peace of mind knowing that he knew what kind of terrible mistake they were making.

"As good as I can be, princess..." he replied with a sad smile, Jace sighed annoyed at his answer, and she understood why, if that was his and Robert's doing he had nothing to complain about; but had Prince Robert given him another choice? For the looks on his eyes she could see when he appeared along with his family, it didn't seem so; Queen Imogen was the last one to appear in the center of the hall, and Clary knew that she had been hesitating to come, as her swollen and teary eyes showed clearly. She took it as a cruel joke, that the place where they'd say the last goodbyes was right in front of the gate, the one that would divide them definitely, after the door was closed, they'd just disappear as if they had never existed or cared about them. Alec was the first one to approach, knowing that this could be the last time he'll see the woman who had always loved him and his sister like her own grandchildren.

"Take care, grandma..." Imogen stroked his hair gently, but behind that embrace Clary could clearly sense the pain they both felt and were prohibited to show, it was too late to take a step back.

"Goodbye, my darling... watch after my princess, your lovely mother and the baby, alright? I trust you blindly, Alexander, and I love you like that as well, don't forget that..." Clary told herself not to cry, she couldn't with all those judging eyes looking at her, but it pierced her heart, this couldn't be fair for anybody.

"Uncle Stephen..." there was no much that Alec could say to him, so they just held their hands.

"Uh, good luck, Alexander..." King Stephen was a man of few words, and she wondered if that was because he had been told so many times things she was just starting to understand: when you're in front of a country, expecting much things from you, you cannot let your heart speak so often.

"Aunt Celine..." he kissed her cheek softly and Celine just smiled once again, _And that's the woman who's demanding me to be a better princess? Hypocrite..._was what her mind had to say about her mother in law's behavior, how could she claim anything from her when she wasn't such an angel either? The thing got worse when Alec and Jace were eye to eye; that was it, they had shared everything with each other, they had been their only companion for so long, the little taste of reality they could ever had, and it was ending right there, like if had meant nothing.

"Cousin, I hope you take good care of yourselves..." Alec offered his hand with a gentle smile, Clary's heart was turning into dust, Jace looked miserable; he pulled Alec into an embrace, he didn't need to talk, he was telling all with that gesture.

"Farewell, pumpkin; keep up that smile, they might not say it often but they need that... someone that still ha faith on life, and that's surely you..." the look that Alec gave her was the same on he had when they had first met, like wanting to protect her from a world she was already too involved with.

"Thanks, Alec... I really hope we see each other soon..." he smiled and kissed her cheek and whispered to her ear "the best things will always be the things you don't notice that happen", for her surprise she knew what he meant, more than just friends they were allies now, and none of them would forget that. On the other hand, Izzy sobbed as a child who was being punished, and her grandma did her best to comfort her, but nobody could know what the weight of those tears was, deep inside her she knew she deserved such deathly pain.

"... don't worry, honey, we'll be there for you if you need us; we'll never be too far away, ok?" Imogen caressed her wet cheeks as she nodded and cried quietly.

"Be fine, princess, you both will be missed..." now, that was the smartest and most honest thing that had come out from King Stephen's mouth since Clary had married his son!

"Same to you, uncle..." she breathed heavily as she got closer to Celine, but who could have hidden the panic she could cause on people?

"Aunt Celine, please take good care of my cousins..." it wasn't much to ask, but still she'll do it her own way.

"Don't you worry, highness, I will..." she kissed her niece's cheek, with fake affection that she couldn't hide from Clary. And she stood in front of Jace.

"Forgive us, we were weak..." she cried to Jace's shoulder; Clary had seen people cry before, but never as strong and yet softly as Izzy did, she looked like she was being doomed or something, trying to fix something that was already a lost case. Why did she blame herself so much? She knew that when it came to Robert Lightwood, trying to fight was useless, and she knew it hurt but Isabelle looked like tearing into small pieces, as if it had been her idea; and Clary pushed that thought away from her mind, they were kind, good people; the fact that their parents were such difficult people didn't mean anything for them! Because if that had been the case, Clary would have been as terrible as her father was, and she wasn't! She knew it; in young hearts with high hopes and beautiful dreams there could still be a place to know what was right.

"I don't blame you, Iz; but I'll miss you..." Jace said to her ear, Izzy shook her head fiercely.

"Don't... don't let this affect you, stay strong and fight till the end, I know you won't give up easily, so please... I just want the best for you both..." Clary hadn't noticed ho bad she was crying until she said that last phrase; she wanted the best for them, but they already had it, they were powerful and about to become Kings of all Idris; and then she understood that, power meant nothing if their hearts were empty.

"I want the same for you as well, and I know that... one day things will be what they have to..." Jace assured her, and his wife secretly pared for that to be true, when Iz turned to face Clary she didn't even say a word and just held her, she didn't want her apologies or shame, she just wanted her funny and pretty cousin back, smiling and joking as she always did.

"Don't let go of him, Clary, he needs you... Your the best thing that has ever entered this palace, only God knows what we would've done without you, and what comes next will be on both of your hands... I trust you, I know what kind of person you are so, please; don't let them take your heart and spirits away like they always do! Be Jace's and the monarchy's hope, just be what you've always been... and fight for what you want and love, the Angel knows that the only ones who survive the battle are the ones who have something to protect..." Clary tried to ask her what did all of that mean but she turned away from her before she could say anything that would make her feel even worse.

"Alright then, be well majesties and highnesses... I believe that from now on we won't have that much troubles but we'll remind you dearly until we officially leave..." Robert said with another winning smile, and Clary was getting tired of those; she reminded that her grandma had said that the Lightwoods would reside at the other half of the palace until the knew one that had started being built as a residence for the royal family in the outsides of Alicante was finished. And like that the door was opened and hey left in less than a second; so five months of constant changes, of tears and laughter, confusion, friendship and love ended right there; the dream was over, even thought Clary would always have Jace at her side, she knew that things would never be again what they used to.

_'And you won't be forgotten either, Prince Robert, you count on that... someday, we'll all have to pay for our mistakes, and I'll make sure you pay for yours...'_ Clary promised to herself, to never see her dear ones that hurt ever again, if only she had seen further that what her eyes showed her.

I_t was the next day that the nightmare began..._ On weekends usually, Clary got one or two more ours of sleep, but that day she got less of what was normal. At 6 a.m Camille and Annemarie entered her room unannounced, opened the curtains, and made her shiver when they removed the sheets from her.

"A princess wakes up with the first sun ray, I believed I told you that before" Amatis followed her maids with a cold and unpleased expression, Magnus also entered and tried to smile to her, but she somehow knew that wasn't going to happen, she could've tried asking her grandma to let Magnus go with the Lightwoods but that just wasn't going to happen, they had treated him practically like Clary's belonging, and that wasn't right. "Help her to get ready, you have fifteen minutes" as soon as her aunt said that and got out of the room, Camille and Annemarie were already preparing her bath, and Magnus approached to her giant closet and left something there so he could choose what would she wear that day.

"This place seems more like hell than a home now, right?" she told him, Magnus sighed with sadness and looked down for a while.

"I'm not supposed to talk to her highness but if you want my opinion, I don't believe that this will get any better..." she was a bit shocked about his comment.

"What do you mean you're not supposed to talk to me? You're my friend, you can talk to me whenever you want!" she tried to remind him.

"No, my lady, I'm not... I'm just here to serve you and your relatives, and it seems that is something I have forgotten, so from now on... let's remember what's our place inside here, it's part of being professional and formal..." he put up this huge indifference wall in between them, another crack to her feelings, another loved one lost; part of being professional he had said, but that situation had Queen Celine's name written in all of it.

"I can't believe she's doing this..." answered Clary and got inside the bathroom. And what she was waiting on her room as soon as she finished, it was already too much for her, no one could have prepared her for all that was going to come.

"What?! A corset?!" was the beginning of the list of problems she'll have from that day on.

"Orders from her majesty, princess..." answered Camille unusually scared of the thought of the Queen, she had always behaved strongly especially in front of Magnus; it was clear that the Queen had shouted at all of them too, what a wicked game of hers.

"No, I won't do it, it's ridiculous! What year is it, 1878? I know she doesn't like me much but trying to kill me? I won't wear that!" Clary sat in front of her comber with a scowl and tried to untie her wet hair with all the anger that built up inside her.

"I don't believe you want to trouble her again, highness; it'll only be worse if you refuse..." Annemarie tied to advise her, as if she had always followed the palace's rules, but if Clary began to unveil everything she knew up until that moment, the scolding would have absolutely no end.

_'Ok, so why am I doing this again? Uh, first: my country, but there's hundreds of girls who could be better Crown Princesses than me! Fine, second: my family! Luke doesn't care what I'm doing if I'm safe and happy, my mother and brother think this was the best for me, but that was just bribery! … Third: Jace... God, I hate when he's the center of my world, but I still love him and it! Stupid, stupid Clary...' _Izzy had said she was Jace's and the monarchy's only hope, she'd have to keep the show up if she wanted things to get better somehow. "Fine, then... bring the straitjacket as I'll finally loose the last piece of sanity I had left..." she smiled to them.

After "eating" breakfast, that was almost an impossible thing to do, she could still hear Amatis say: sit straight, elbows down from the table, the biggest spoon goes first the smallest last, finger up when you grab a glass, one napkin goes on your tights the other must be used carefully so you won't look like a five year old while eating... she knew all those things but she sometimes forgot them! Was that a sin? And not to mention the fact that the strong wrap of the corset around her made it like hell for her to swallow anything! Well, after that torture came another one; her oratory class... with Queen Celine of course; and she picked an interesting speech that day, was the one that King Marcus had given when the Lightwood family had been officially settled.

" … Family is the greatest and strongest union and social grouping that has manifested since the beginning of time, the serenity, peace and kindness of it is what keeps the person behaving human and smartly..." she felt somehow dumb saying such things, maybe King Marcus had found in that something important or influential in them, but after all that had happened she just couldn't find any sense. "... and when it means a difficulty for proceeding the...uh, rightest way, a decision must be taken, and today we have done it... for the good of our beloved nation..." apart from that, the letters were really small and there was no much space in between the words, and the fact of Queen Celine looking at her in disgust was unbearable for her; but putting how uncomfortable she falt aside, she had heard those kind of things before, not so long ago.

"Stop... Princess, tell me... you do talk everyday, right? I mean, you say at least a million words a day, I'd say am I wrong?" great, now she was using sarcasm?

"No, majesty..." she was only allowed to answer to her majesty, the greatest divinity, direct descendant of Raziel, beautiful, perfect and flawless Queen Consort Celine Herondale with small replies, of she said more than three words it meant her end.

"Then why does it seem like you don't even know how to talk? First of all, you never take the sheet with your hands or you'll leave marks on it, luckily this is just a copy of the original speech or you already would've ruined it; second, try to make more eye contact with the audience, there's a reason why you have eyes and those don't only work when the Crown Prince is around, I suppose; third: hesitating with words, poor reading skills, lack of elegance and seriousness at your speak... it leaves much to be desired form you... From the top again and this time try to do it like you mean it" Clary sighed silently, she had already done it four times! She had studied and wanted to be a painter all her life, not an actress and definitely not a speaker, she couldn't expect that much from her! _'Fine, then... she wants a movie like speech? That's what I'll give her!'_

"Dear subjects, our people, our brothers and sisters, blood of St. Raziel on earth... I've come here today, with the hope that you'll be completely understanding about the decision we've been forced to take; due to the recent problems that had affected our beautiful country, the constant threats, fear, instability and danger inside the palace and that has unfairly reflected on you, today we take a turn on the way, changes are meant to make a significant difference, and a different result will come, so you must remember this day, in order for you to know that we're completely devoted to you, so much, that we'll even have to sacrifice the union of our family..." she felt even sillier, but it sounded better than before, or so she thought.

"Are you talking to the people of Idris or rehearsing for a school play, highness? This is not a game, even worse a joke! Are you trying to make fun of your husband ancestor's words?" she insinuated.

"Of course not, majesty, but I'm not really comfortable with this..." she lost it with that, she knew it was important and everything but could she at least appreciate the effort she was making and stop acting so rudely.

"Excuse me?" Celine seemed to feel more indignant than she had ever felt.

"I'm really trying to do my best but... I just don't think I'll be saying something like this ever in my life..." she tried not to laugh but still a smile came out, and that would've turned out awfully if it hadn't been for Amatis.

"Sorry to interrupt, majesty, but the relics you requested have been delivered to his majesty's office, you should take a look at them..." she said with a bow and never looking at her eye to eye. Relics? Maybe they had started to spare which of them would go with the Lightwoods.

"Right, thanks Amatis..." she smiled pleased, she was the one who had to be called in a formal way all the time, but when it came to Amatis, she meant nothing for her, not anymore. "Follow me, princess, and try not to fall, I think that walking is something you'll actually have to do right once in your life..." she was using her own words against her? Clary rolled her eyes and walked behind her with her head down, looking like a prisoner and feeling like that as well.

When she got to King Stephen's studio, she was surprised that Jace was also there. Her father in law had two boxes on his desk and looked at them suspiciously, as if they reminded him something he didn't really want to remind.

"Princess..." he greeted without looking at her.

"Good morning, majesty" but she had to bow, for her own sake.

"Do you have any idea of what's going on?" Jace whispered to her when she stood next to him.

"If you don't, then I'm absolutely and terribly clueless..." she replied, Jace smiled sweetly and held her hand.

"Hands off the princess, your highness, how inappropriate from while you having your parents right in front of you..." said his mother, _'Oh, so she also behaves like a bitch with her own son? No wonder why her husband looks tired and annoyed all the time...' _

"Sorry, mother...I mean, majesty" he did as she told him but Clary knew that in the inside he felt frustrated.

"Ok, so... as now is a period of changes and you must have gotten a clear idea of were you both belong, we've decided to give you another family jewel, so you have that idea much more present... you shall wear this proudly..." she opened both boxes, inside of them were two round lockets, a golden one and a silver one, in the center of them both was carved the symbol of the angelic rune, and in the edges the bird pattern that represented the Herondale family.

"These were first worn by King William and Queen Theresa... and now they're yours, you must take good care of them..." the King's maids took the necklaces out of the boxes and placed them on their necks; Clary was given the silver one obviously, as her wedding ring.

"Thank you both, we'll cherish them..." his mother smiled after Jace said this, but he didn't look like he meant those words.

"I'm sure you will; this means that you must know where you come from to know where you'll go..." Clary knew there was an awful implicit message behind that comment.

"It's nothing new that we're called children of the angel, is this really necessary?" Clary whispered to her husband, she had never been a fan of family relics, apart from her family rings but wearing those lockets were something like a symbol of believed superiority.

"No, this means we're Herondales, royals... this means that whatever happens next, we wont be able to escape from who we are..." Jace ended.

**To be continued...**

_Dreamer._


	30. All of them

It had been long ago that Clary felt literally trapped inside the palace; but with all the pressure of being the heir of the throne constantly running trough her mind as if it was a silly insect flying around a very small bedroom, it was impossible for her not to wish she could just go home; but then there was Jace, whenever she thought of his bright golden beautiful eyes, that begged her to stay like he could never explain with words, she was about to go crazy; she had wondered many times what would've happened if they weren't royalty, just two normal and foolishly in love kids, things would've been a lot easier for them, but what's worth having doesn't come easily. She really appreciated the times when she could be on her own and draw a bit, under her mother in law's orders Jace and Clary weren't allowed to see each other if it wasn't strictly necessary, what a stupid thing! They were going to be together for the rest of their lives (or so she hoped) and they were banned from spending time as a real couple when they had the chance to. What also hurt her was that she felt terribly lonely, when Queen Celine didn't pay so much attention to the way she walked, talked, dressed, sit or even blink! She could go wherever she wanted and talk to whomever she wanted too; but now she didn't even have her cell phone! _'Well, there's always someone you can talk with' _her mind encouraged her. She went out of her room silently, checking so nobody would see her, it was an awful long trip she had to reach Alec and Izzy's rooms, but it was worth it, until…

"They're not there, remember?" it looked like Jace had had the same idea and now he was having the same feeling of pitiful deception she had. She smiled sadly and sat on the floor with him. With each day that went by, the pain grew bigger, they had never felt so lost in the place they used to call home; you'd say, but they lived without them for a while when Alec was in England and Izzy in Switzerland, right? Well, you're right, but now they both were there, so close and yet so far from them, the only two people who had ever made them feel like, more than royals, they were still humans, teenagers, people with hearts that sometimes needed to be listened to rather than constantly scolded.

"I hate this…" she confessed, she needed to tell it to someone before she'd disappear in a sea of frustration and tears, and to be honest he was the only one she could trust in that moment. Her friends had no way to contact her, and if they shared the same pain… it could be somehow not so horrible if they knew it.

"Welcome to my world…" Jace started playing with her fingers lovingly as he looked to the floor, Clary knew what that meant, on the outside he had built a wall of strength convincing himself that nobody would notice how destroyed he felt, but she knew him far too well. Clary made him look at her and smiled.

"It doesn't have to be this way, your world should be what you want it to be… besides, aren't they preparing us to do that? Jace, when we become kings… Idris will be what we think it's best, and if we see something that's not right we'll have to change it… just like now, this is the kind of small tests that life puts in our way to proof ourselves… some rules are meant to be broken, dear, and that's because not all rules are correct…" so if you had wondered why they were such troublemakers sometimes, that was the reason.

"Right, screw this! I'm going to be the king, nobody can take away my right of seeing my family!" he took his hand looking decided and they both started walking through the hall. And Clary was sure as hell of following him, until Celine's raged eyes appeared inside her mind.

"Hun, wait… What if they find out?" a bit of their courage went to hell when she said that.

"We'll handle it; didn't you say this was a test? If we really want something we must fight for it!" but Jace Herondale hadn't been, wasn't and would never be a coward.

"And how are you so sure that it will work this time? Like parents like son, love, if you're stubborn they are as stubborn as you times a million!" she reminded him but on the inside hoping he'd go on with whatever he was thinking.

"Because… that's how I got you to confess how much you love me…" as he answered, she could hear the smile forming on his lips. Damn, he was right, what could stop them now?

They say destiny works in mysterious ways, and that day it did; when they got to the enormous gate, they had forgotten that it wouldn't open so easily.

"Ok, this was going pretty well but this is definitely not very encouraging…" she said, then Jace started analyzing the lock, he smiled. "So what are you doing right now?" she asked.

"Well, as you should know by now, I've lived in this palace since I was nothing but a cell, I know how this locks work, when we were children, our grandfather had a huge closet where he kept important stuff for him, not to mention his great collection of foreign sweets which we dreamed about…" he took out a chain from his shirt, one that had been hidden because of the recent locket they had gotten, his family ring was there, down the main lock was a little hole and he placed the carved "H" in there, the door opened immediately. "Lucky me that got the family ring as soon as I was proclaimed Crown Prince, the only other "key" to say so, was this fancy kind of pen that my grandpa called stele, it's made from a rare metal called adamas… I'm sure you've heard about it" actually she had, that was the material that the first people of Idris used to make their weapons, and sometimes jewelry, but actually she had read that steles were elements of certain rituals that the ancient warriors practiced in which they burnt the top of it and marked themselves with runes, that were believed to make them stronger, faster, almost invincible.

"Yes, I have… and that stele wasn't a pen, love… My grandpa had one too, but he never used it to write anything" she giggled, Jace turned to see her with a playful grin.

"You've passed the basic knowledge test just made by your incredibly handsome husband, he happens to love you a hundred times more, if possible, now…" she laughed with him and after a while they entered slowly to the other hall of the palace. For what it looked like, everything was being rebuilt, or rather destroy any remains of what could have something to deal with the Herondales inside it, as they walked through the hall, they noticed a pretty big painting on one of the walls; Isabelle and Alec were there, both with suits that Amatis had told Clary were only worn for coronations and of course their crowns.

"Looking good but a bit pretentious for my taste…" said Clary, Jace laughed.

"This screams my uncle's name, don't you think?" Clary nodded to his comment, focusing her attention on the border of the mark, it looked like flames. "I should've known it… heavenly fire…" but still there were much things about the palace he knew and she didn't.

"What does that mean?" and when you're completely clueless, your curiosity just grows, especially if we're talking about Clary.

"It symbolizes the calling of the angel's spirit, meaning that their blood will be cleaned… and all sort of evilness inside them will disappear…" how ironic, it was Robert who desired to "clean his blood".

"Yeah, that's going to happen…"she chuckled sarcastically and then they heard a door opening, the panic rushed over them for a while until the unmistakable sound of Isabelle's heels went through their ears.

"Jace? Clary?" she looked tired and sad, but as soon as she saw them, her face seemed to brighten, heaven knows why!

"Izzy!" Clary tried hard not to squeal like a pig as soon as she saw her, but after they had dismissed them for what looked like weeks ago, she hadn't been able to erase the look in her eyes and the sound of her so felt tears. She also ran to hug them both.

"By the angel, what are you doing here?" she said, for a moment Clary thought she'd start crying again, but then she got apart, and hit them both on their arms "And most important, how the hell did you get in here?!" she scowled.

"Everybody has secrets, Iz" Jace winked at her showing the chain with his family ring.

"You're absolutely insane, foolish and reckless you know that?" she was still angry for some reason.

"I think we were born knowing that, and that's maybe why we love each other so much! … Hey, we just happened to miss you both, it's living hell back there, we needed to see you…" Clary confessed looking down.

"Ok, you both may consider your asses lucky that my father isn't here, or you'd truly know how hell looks like…" she had a point; Queen Celine was not much compared to what Prince Robert could do.

"Take it easy, we're the princes, there's not much he can do to us" Jace embraced Clary gently.

"Yeah, that's not really an obstacle for him…" Isabelle whispered, but Clary heard her clearly, there was something suspicious about that, then she just giggled uncomfortable and hugged them again, stronger than the first time. "I never thought that… I'd feel so empty without you both, and grandma… even aunt Celine, I … it's like a nightmare you know?" and yes, Clary's thoughts came sort of true, she started to cry.

"If we don't know then who does? I'm sorry we couldn't do anything…" Jace said as she tried to compose herself again.

"It's not your fault, none of this is… but hey! Now that the mischief is done we should take advantage of it, shouldn't we?" she said smiling sweetly, and that was the Isabelle that Clary remembered and kept close to her heart.

"Sure thing, what's the point of being naughty if you can't enjoy it?" answered Jace, for a moment Izzy's eyes stopped at the lockets they were wearing.

"Looks like my father isn't the only one who suddenly is so interested on family symbols…" she said.

"I know! Ridiculous, right? I feel like I'm carrying all of your ancestors with this thing on my neck" Clary replied, the three of them chuckled.

"Follow me, Alec and I have been watching over mother, her pregnancy is getting a bit complicated as if she only has one month to go, and with all that has been happening…" she said and they tried to walk as calmly as noiseless as they could. They got to a pretty big room; it looked like Imogen's, but a bit darker. "Mama, we have visits" Maryse seemed to get even more pale when she saw them walking in, but Alec did smile.

"In the name of Raziel, children! You shouldn't be here!" Alec stopped his troubled mother from getting up from bed, he looked really bad.

"We know, aunt Maryse… We're sorry but we really needed some company…" said Jace uncomfortably. She showed a kind smile to them.

"You're not the only ones, darling, you can be sure of that…" she caressed her son's cheek. Sometimes, Clary thought that Maryse was much better as a mother than Celine was.

"We'll be really punished for this…" Alec got up and hugged them also. "So let's make sure nobody finds out…" he closed the door as they walked to meet his mother.

"How are you feeling, highness?" Clary asked worried about her state, she knew that pregnancy was though and with all the problems they had had, she didn't even want to imagine how hard it was for her.

"Not very well, princess… I really hate seeing my children this sad, and… well we haven't gotten used to being so alone yet…" she felt like that was the first time that Maryse could be honest with her, fearless, opposite from what happened on "their side of the palace".

"I don't meant to be rude or anything, but to lock you inside her like he did… it seems a bit cruel to me…" and she replied with the same honesty.

"Life can be really harsh on us when we're vulnerable, highness, but it's up to us to stay strong…" after saying this, her expression turned into pure pain, Alec rushed to hold her hand.

"Another contraction, she's been having them for three days, the doctor says it sometimes happens and that is nothing serious… but it got worse today…"Izzy commented looking awfully worried. Then Maryse froze in panic.

"And I think I know why…"she looked up to everyone in the room, frightened.

"The water just broke…"

"_Ok, I think I speak for everybody when I say that… You're driving us crazy, Simon Lewis!"_ Helen screamed and took her friend's phone, willing to crash it into tiny pieces.

"Fine, just don't reflect that craziness with that poor device!" Eric took it from his hands, but not even in dreams he'd give it back to his owner, whose eyes were still lost on the coffee shop's table in which they were all sitting on.

"I don't get it! They don't call, or text…" it was a bit weird that he was talking about both his girlfriend and best friend with that sentence.

"After what happened, do you really think they can speak to anybody? I mean, if they that are somehow relatives aren't allowed to speak with each other, you think that they'll let them talk to someone out of the cage? I mean, "palace"…" replied Maia drawing the quotes with her fingers, for them the palace hadn't been such a bad thing as long as Clary was happy with it, but that didn't seem to be the case anymore.

"I still can't believe this! Or get this… weren't them already different families?" typical from Kirk, spending ages knowing about a problem but not understanding what was the fuss about.

"Yes, but this time is much more serious, they're like completely separated, alright? It's like the wall of Berlin, but inside the palace…" Helen tried to explain.

"But that shouldn't mean that they've also built a wall in between us! I have nothing to deal with their family problems!" Simon was about to lose it, Maia and Helen looked at each other worried.

"Take it easy, buddy; I'm sure they'll call you as soon as they can, we just have to wait…" Helen replied taking his hand.

"Do you really think that it's really because of what happened?" and suddenly he was having the same doubts they had had.

"Of course! I mean … if hypothetically her royal highness, perfect and beautiful Isabelle Lightwood was having a problem with you, I repeat hypothetically! it'd be understandable that she didn't answer her cell phone, but Clary! Clary doesn't do that unless it's something serious!" assured him Maia, shaking on the insides.

"Right, you know that pumpkin would never waste a chance to yell at you, especially if she's angry…" complimented Eric.

"True, true… I'm sorry, guys, I know I've been pretty annoying these days, but I'm seriously worried about them…" the question was, did he have a reason not to worry? Two important parts of his life where in there, and they weren't supporting each other as they used to! If something got to hurt them, what could he do?

"We all are, but the best we can do now is wait… until things settle a bit, we don't know what could be happening inside there…" Helen did try to make it better saying that, but when she said the last part, Simon's eyes almost came off his head, and they all tried to calm him "It doesn't have to be something exactly bad! Maybe they're just busy or whatever…"

"Nobody can be this busy, like 24 hours a day! I think I need a drink…" he hid his face on his hands, trying to process all the barbarities that went through his mind about what was happening inside the palace.

"Ok, that would only make this situation more stupid than it already is! She isn't breaking up with you, Simon! She's going through a hard time and needs to clear her mind, that's it! Don't hyperventilate over nothing!" sometimes, Maia's scolding worked much better than useless and also unused advices.

"Dr. Heart has spoken! Now, can we please come back to what we came here for?" Eric begged them. They all nodded silently, a little ashamed of their attitudes.

"I think we could use some more duets… maybe we could even find a song for Simon to dedicate to his sweetheart!" Helen nudged him playfully.

"God, you're a genius, Helen!" he suddenly smiled to all of them and squealed happily.

"Thanks you, I already knew it… but it'd be good to know the reason of your sudden realization…" she asked, 'Danger zone' her mind detected.

"Music is always a way of communication! How come didn't I think about it before? If I can't talk to her, I'll sing!" now they had no doubt that he had already lost it.

"You cannot be serious, Simon, this band is not a joke! There's no way we're going to...!" the "genius" began but he cut her speech.

"Nothing more to say, Blackthorn. I am absolutely determined about this! And she'll go nuts when we do it!" he was far too excited about the idea for taking a step back.

"Please, tell me that I hit my head really hard, this can't be happening!" Maia's facepalm clearly showed what she thought about it.

"Oh, I think it'll be romantic!" said Kirk, their friends turned to see him accusingly.

"Thanks, dear friend! That's the smartest thing you've said in years!" Simon said, as his friends kept complaining. "Its official, more gentleman than ladies! We'll arrange a serenade for her highness!"

*** I recommend listening to "Your Song" by Ellie Goulding as you read this scene; Even though the scene is a little awkward, I just thought it was perfect! XD***

"_What?!" the four unexperienced and not so grown up kids shared a scream, for various reasons._ Obviously they look from one to the other trying to think of what to do.

"Oh, by the angel, stop playing charades and call the doctor!" Maryse yelled at them trying to handle the strength with which her insides contracted.

"Sure, Izzy go get him!" Alec knelt next to her bed and caressed her hair, trying to calm her as his sister ran to the door shakily.

"Wait! If they see us here we'll be in trouble!" Clary reminded them, making greater the fear that everyone had.

"I don't think that's the biggest problem we have…" Isabelle struggled with the door's lock as she spoke, Jace went to help her but it seemed that… they were so scared that they had even forgotten how to open a door or it wasn't really opening at all.

"No way, it's stuck!" announced Jace running a hand trough his sweaty hair, it was official that they were a bit screwed.

"Call somebody! The maids, an ambulance, the Pope anyone! We… and the baby have to get out of here!" yeah, Clary wasn't much of a helper when she was troubled.

"The telephone lines aren't working correctly yet; I remind you that this part of the palace has been abandoned for years!"Answered Izzy, her voice reflecting both anger and frustration.

"What do we do then? I'm too young to have a baby!" shouted Jace, as if that had made it any better.

"It's not yours, and you shouldn't even be here!" Alec replied. It seems that they were more worried about what was happening than Maryse herself.

"Well, sorry that I'm such an intruder, Alexander, if I could get out of here I would already have done it!" said his cousin indignant.

"Alright, here's the deal, children! No one's entering or coming out of here, but this child actually is! You'll have to help me; we don't have much time left!" said Maryse with her eyes tightly shut.

"So, we're running out of time? You should've said before that you were having the baby today, mama! After two kids you should know about this better than we do!" said her daughter crossing her arms; they were young, frightened and clueless… it wasn't a surprise that they begin to act foolishly.

"Sorry, darling, but you'll have to learn, then! Alec, you took those first aid classes, remember? I think we could use those abilities…" she tried to tell to her son slowly, but what nobody understood inside that room was that she was the one having a kid and she should've been the only one in pain and scared!

"Mom, I don't think that an artificial respiration will be useful right now!" he said shaking.

"I mean that you know about injuries and disinfecting and that stuff, and I think you could use some of those movies you see all the time! You know the basis of how a birth works just apply it!" at that point, trying to stay serene was impossible.

"But this is not a movie, or a book or anything, this is real life! And this is so happening!"Another smart comment from Clary.

"Then we'll have to make it happen in a good way… ok, for what I know… Iz, bring some towels, a sponge and water from the bathroom, Clary, you'll have to keep her forehead wet and Jace, hold her hand, she'll need something strong to support herself…" it was pretty evident that Alec was still nervous, but some things just have to be done.

"My god, we're really doing this?" Clary knelt beside Maryse as her son had done, Jace did the same at the opposite side and they looked at each other.

"It looks like it…" her husband said and Maryse groaned loudly. "It's ok, aunt… try to breathe" was what he knew was usually said during labor.

"Honey, if I wasn't breathing I'd already be dead!" she told him tightening her grip around his hand, not to much. Izzy and Alec set everything ready to welcome the baby as the three remaining ones yelled and breathed heavily.

"So, mom … do you think you're ready to…?" Alec began trying to make her understand what he meant.

"Oh my god, yes, Alexander, yes! "Finally the pain won over her calmness and shouted with all of her strength, making everyone in the room feel sharp and deep panic.

"Fine, fine! Here we go…" he along with his sister helped their mother position herself for what surely would be an afflictive, difficult and uncomfortable happening, and yet somehow beautiful… or so some people say!

"Holy Raziel in heaven! These are some images of my own mother that I'll never be able to forget, you know?" said Izzy looking pale, as her face twisted trying to process what the hell they were doing and how they could even walk after having seen and done everything!

"Not time for your permanent traumas, Iz!" complained her brother, after all he was the one who'd have to play Doctor Alexander that day!

"It's always time for my traumas, I'm a pretty fucked up kid!" so, yeah, the nervousness was more present that their brains at that moment.

"Shut the hell up, you're making it worst!" and even though Clary had never heard her aunt curse like that, she couldn't really blame her.

"You focus on pushing, mom!" and Alec didn't have enough peace of mind or body to handle both of them protests.

"Ouch! Jesus, aunt Maryse! You trying to break my hand?" said Jace with breathless voice as Maryse used his "delicate" hand as a ball to eliminate stress!

"You break the rules, well then I break your fingers one by one!" and he knew that that comment was dedicated to both of them; Clary was also scowling because of the pressure she applied to their hands.

"Yeah, I don't think that the baby will be able to come out from there!" Isabelle pointed out.

"You too came out from there! And considering that both of you had such huge heads I wouldn't worry about this one very much!" another round of excessive and unnecessary information.

"She's right, this is becoming a size as huge as our heads!" confirmed Alec, sweating like a pig.

"Guys, can you quit it with the narration?" said Clary with the last breath she had left, Maryse was pretty strong.

"No way! If I have nightmares tonight I'll make sure you have them too!" answered the soon to be terrified older sister.

"Perfect! What's better than spending the night in a hospital bed with a crust around your wrist and insomnia?" said Jace.

"You kids are awfully bothersome when you're under pressure!" said Maryse, as if it was news for them.

"You say so because you don't have to see it!" replied her daughter.

"I believe… that's his head?" said Alec asking his sister to take a look.

"Only if you're giving birth to a grape, the poor child is all purple and swollen!" and they were also awfully descriptive.

"Just take him out!" yelled their mother with rage.

"That's your job, mom! We're only here to receive him!" said Alec trying to smile to her, but as soon as her mother's glare turned into a death one, he shut his mouth and went back to work.

"Uh, Jace?" said Clary to her husband.

"What is it?" he asked huskily, with a tortured and yet sweet stare.

"Remember when we talked about having our own family and that kind of things?" she reminded him, watching as her cousins tried to get a clue of how it was going.

"Sure" Jace bit his lip as he replied; it looked like Maryse was holding his hand a lot stronger than hers.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll want that anymore for some time…" she made herself pretty clear

"Ok, ok… seems like we're doing well, go on mom!" Izzy encouraged her mother, finally being able to smile.

"Deep breathes, in and out, c'mon…" Jace whispered to her ear, suddenly, they didn't seem so inexperienced. Clary thought they were like chameleons, they way the acted depended on the situation and hell, they did it great. Maybe that's how everyone was expecting for her to be, to know how she should react to everything that got into her way, making her ready to take a turn when things changed. She smiled, looking at the troubled and yet serious team, even such a great thing like Robert had done couldn't really get them apart, they were friends, family, the people they didn't get to chose and yet they loved; because sometimes what comes unannounced and with no possibilities of exchanging, is the best thing you'll ever have.

"Almost there, mom, one more time!" and when Alec said that, she felt like it had been a century since she had met them, like she knew them since she was a little girl, she wasn't completely out of what had been happening for those months; well maybe it was because a part of their story was ending there, and a new one started. The part when, those three royal knuckleheads (and the baby) would attach terribly to her heart, and she knew… she'd never let go of them, even if she wanted to.

"God, he is coming out!" Isabelle realized; she took a towel in her hands.

"Here we go…" with the help of his sister, Alec took the baby out, and he didn't let out a deafening scream like most babies do, he cried almost quietly, and stopped at the moment that Izzy held him; carefully as if he was made of crystal, she looked at him as if she had seen light for the first time, so tiny and so beautiful, so delicate, unprotected… and even though he didn't know her yet, he smiled with his little eyes trying to discover his sister's face, it was as if he felt safe there, on her arms.

"Hey, baby brother…" she told him with teary eyes. The rest of them also smiled seeing her with the baby. "Welcome to the real world_…" 'That I hope won't be horrible for you as it has been for us…'_ her thoughts said, but she didn't mind at all.

"Maxwell Joseph Lightwood Trueblood…" Alec said, remembering their picks for the name, the three of them had liked it. Iz gave they baby to her mother, and they all gathered there to see him giggle quietly.

"Max, it is then…" Jace said caressing his head softly, as if he could break from just seeing him. All of them had a nickname; he ought to have one too!

"Welcome, little cousin…" Clary reached out to take his little hand; Max took it without hesitating, like greeting her back. '_What were again the reasons to do what you must do…?'_ her mind recalled, after all the terrible stress she had felt since the Lightwoods left. Her eyes stared at everybody in the room, seeing the most wonderful and pure part of them, smiling as they played with the new little prince, she knew it before her thoughts told her.

'_Oh right! Because you love them, all of them…'_ she smiled.

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._

_Hello, everyone! _So, here's another chapter and let me say that this is one of the most awaited ones for me! because, I love Max with all my heart, he's such a cutie! And the special relationship he shares with his siblings in the books was just wonderful for me (you can say how much I cried when he died) but here I got the opportunity to make him be born! XD so what did you think? And also, I don't mean any spoilers or anything, I intend to make you enjoy the Clace and Sizzy in the next, like 2 or maybe 3 chapters, but things will get a bit sad after that, don't hate me! XD I'll just ask you something, don't you think that there's still too many things undone, and mistakes and secrets to give our characters the beautiful life they deserve? Try not to suffer much, what am I saying even I'll cry! but still I'll make you like it, I promise! ;) So, tell me! How was it? There was a moment as I wrote the part when Izzy holds Max for the first time that I did sob a bit! So, I'll like you to tell me, which have been the parts of this fanfic that have gotten to your heart the most up until now! I'd love to know it because I really write with my heart in one hand (not sure if that's possible) but I try to give specific details about they way the guys feel or what are they thoughts so, I'd like to know if I'm good at it! XD Anyways, thank you for all your support and I'll be waiting for your comments! Bye!


	31. A very special mess

Long ago, Izzy sure had enjoyed looking at her reflection on the mirror, when she had no reason to feel guilty about a thing, when she could forget about the darkness of her life, when the hidden truths or painful secrets were just shadows following her but she didn't notice, now she felt eaten by those shadows, fighting against them on their insides, trying so hard to stay pure and do the right thing, pretending. She barely recognized herself, she had never looked so unhappy, so lost, and drowned in a glass of water that she and nobody else had gotten into.

"Beautiful as always…" Alec smiled at her from behind. That day, they'll have their first interview since they had gotten back to Idris, Izzy whore a short turquoise dress with rhinestones decorating all the cloth to her waist, and some jewelry her father gave her as a "gift", that she took more like something blackmailed.

"On the outside of course… You know? People have told me sometimes that I was a filthy bitch hidden behind a pretty crown; I never really believed them, I knew I was worth much more than that, I didn't have a reason to listen to such accusations but now… I think I know what they meant… I'm trying to death not to regret this, Alec" it's painful for anybody to hide the sea of feelings one has while being hurt, what it's like to close our eyes tightly to prevent any tear from falling or even showing, trying to be strong like a stone and feeling like cotton on the inside.

"Nobody said it'd be easy, but still you're going through it, and even if you don't believe me… you haven't complained about it once, at least not with someone that wasn't yourself…so, if you want me to remind you, You are truly worth much more than what they say or will say, no one will understand it until it's done and that's something you'll also have to carry on your shoulders, and that's something I've always envied from you…" her brother showed an ashamed smile to her and look down, Izzy turned to see him, surprised.

"You, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, have been jealous of me?" luckily the expression on her face didn't show so, or the conversation would've lost its serious tone.

"Yeah, I might be the older of the three, now four, of us royal kids but… there was always something inside of Jace and you that I couldn't comprehend, how could you go through dangerous situations, risky things and stuff without doubting, you didn't think of the consequences, there was just something inside you both that encouraged you to do it, and you were never wrong, never took a misstep, and even when the others reprimanded you, you felt victorious… I know how you feel, sis, and I perfectly know the reasons why you're doing this and if I haven't gotten the chance to say this, I'll say it now…" he took her shaky hands, caressing them with his thumbs, always showing a warm and loving smile to her.

"Well, I'd say there's not much left to tell me but, what is it?" she asked giggling

"Thank you, for doing this for us… mother, Jace, Clary, Max… and me" she had been looking to the ground, not feeling worthy to see his precious and merciful eyes, but when he mentioned himself, she had to look up. "You did free me from being someone I didn't want to be, from trying to become a version of myself that was more like father than the person I've been or ever wanted to be; and if only I had thought about what you did before, this could've been over long ago; still things are what they are and I know you won't look back until this is over… And you won't be alone, ok? I know you from head to toe, Isabelle Sophia, and if there was a tiny piece of evilness inside you, I'd be the first one to tell you… but there's no such thing." how sweet from him, seeing her as if she had never done something wrong, but the truth was… she was as guilty as any other human being in the world.

"Brace yourself, bro… this is far from finishing" she held on strongly to his hand, as a hope for her to get to correct everything she was doing before it was too late. She didn't even want to imagine it, the look on her family's face, Stephen showing deception with no wishes to hide it, the angriness of Celine, the fear from Imogen, but most of all… the betrayal on Jace's and Clary's faces, it was just too much. After some time, the assistant of the program called them to the stage. Izzy took one deep breath once again_, 'As if lying was such a hard thing to do, Raziel knows that's your newest hobby, Isabelle… you have no reason to try to defend yourself'_

"Hello, everyone and thank you for watching us, today we have two very important and remarkable guests… let's welcome their highnesses Princess Isabelle and Prince Alexander Lightwood!" Michael Wayland was a well known name on TV and all Idris, his family was another one with big legacy in their little yet lovely country, but as any other TV host, he could be quite insufferable sometimes, still Izzy liked him, he had personality and that was enough to succeed in the media.

"Hello! Michael, what a pleasure…" she entered with a huge smile and waving to the audience that cheered until they were breathless, then offered her hand to him, and he took it obviously covering it with gentle kisses.

"The pleasure is all mine, highness…" then he turned to her brother to shake hands with him, and all of them sat together in the big and comfy armchair covered with cream colored velvet, and for what she could sense had been recently put. "First of all, I think we'd all like to thank you for joining us, and of course congratulate for the recent birth of your brother Prince Maxwell…" Michael looked from them to the people as they all smiled and clapped; Izzy sighed happily at hearing her brother's name, her little piece of heaven, Max.

"Thank you very much, Michael, we feel really blessed with all the happenings we have lived until now" Alec had that something, that one quality that made everyone feel safe, happy and calm from just looking at him, she wished she had something that made her that special. Jace was awfully handsome, Clary was sweet and playful, and Max! Max had everything on his tiny hands, he was a baby! And she? Well, she was a good actress…

"Talking about that, prince… We're truly interested on the definitive separation of the Herondales and Lightwoods… is there something you'd like to say about this?" so, they haven't been there for more than three seconds and he was already beginning with such questions.

"Well, I must assure you that all that we know is what everyone knows too, my father…uh, did believe this was a good change for us and I think his opinions should be taken seriously, and his majesty managed them fairly as it was meant to be…" of course they'd try to be as honest as they could, but they were just mere hostages, saying and doing what they must do so their lives don't end so quickly.

"Ah, Prince Robert, sure… we all know that the three of you have always been very close, and with a new son, I'd say that he must be happier than ever! How do you feel about this, princess?" all stares inside the studio went to met hers.

"Sorry, what was the question?" she was a bit lost as her mind had been writing on an imaginary sheet of paper the things she had to and didn't have to say.

"How do you feel about your father's latest decisions? Do you have any problem with what's going on?" he said that without hesitating, no sign of regret or discomfort in his voice, Isabelle asked herself fiercely: why? Why do the ones who know nothing live so careless? He could ask so calmly because he had nothing to fear or hide, but she? She was almost falling off a giant as hell cliff, one misstep and she'd be pushed into the void.

"… I'll be completely honest with all of you… my father, has never wanted anything more than protecting and taking care of his family, that I'm absolutely sure… of course, we always make mistakes somehow, and those are more likely to happen if we want to accomplish our goals so passionately and restlessly… but those he keeps them only to himself, he knows the weight of his decisions, what's up to him is up to him and what can I say about it if I've never been on his shoes? … and if I must talk about the Herondales, I'm completely thankful for all they have done, did and will do… they have always treated us as equals, our differences have hardly mattered when talking about our personal relationships, still… there will always be that unpleasant feeling of… division, and if there's something we can do to erase that we will… I will, even though is hard I'll make sure they all know how… lucky I feel to have belonged to such environment where love is an essential fact of each step they take… the road we're about to take will have many obstacles and troubles, but there's always a way… there's always a way to get it right…" she hadn't noticed she had been crying, but her cold tears brought her back to reality, she had said that, she hadn't lied a bit and it hurt, it hurt because she couldn't say all of the truth, just bits of it. Like moaning quietly when all she wanted to do was to cry out.

"_This is the kind of moments that make me wonder what kind of people enters our sacred home!" _Celine's yelling had become an everyday thing for Clary, and that was really bad, not even her mother had rebuked her as harsh as she did, and Clary was working her soul off, she was awake until early morning studying her lessons, she sleep for only four hours and then went to the Academy making an inhuman effort to stay awake and do her work, the way back to the palace was a nightmare she shivered and sweated and felt terrified with just the thought of her mother in law's eyes, she didn't even eat lunch as her stomach closed its doors because of the fear and nervousness of its owner. The lessons were like being tortured with acid or being whipped; she was trying hard but Celine didn't appreciate it, she wanted to see her version of perfection on her, but Clary couldn't give her that.

"Majesty, her highness seems to be awfully tired, if you could let her rest maybe half an hour she'd do much better…" and Amatis noticed that, but she was hardly ever allowed to speak. Clary stared at the book she had in front of her, her eyes had bags under them and they didn't show that cute gleam she used to have, she was pale and had lost a bit of weight. She wasn't enjoying herself as much as she had done before, without the Lightwoods was hard… but having Jace so close and yet so far it was almost impossible for her.

"That's nothing I should concern about, if her highness cannot organize her time to do everything she must then I guess her learning hours at the Academy should be reduced…" that was what made her go back to life.

"What? No, please, don't majesty! I… can do this, I just… I didn't get much sleep last night but I'm alright… I swear on the Angel, I can do this…" swearing on the Angel when you're not sure about your words, yeah, not a very good idea.

"I know you can, but you don't seem to mean it, princess… Laziness is something I can hardly handle, if I must pressure you more then I will…" was she for real? _'Laziness, is what she said? … Do you know how hard I've tried to become what you want me to be?' _ Her tired mind complained.

"Don't you believe this is more than enough?" and she was far too annoyed and exhausted to watch her words.

"Could you say that again, please?" she had been walking all over the library, and only stopped after Clary talked.

"Majesty, I know how important is for me to behave, speak, think, sit, eat, walk and even sleep as a royal… but I'm also human, you know? There will be a time in the future in which I'll make a mistake, I'll do something stupid and I'll be judged and I'll have to ask for forgiveness… and you, or I or anybody will be able to help it, don't exhaust yourself so much… After all, what you see is all that I am, and I promised I'd try to be as great as I can be… but I'm not a machine…" she spoke with a silly and small smile on her face.

"No, you're not… and you most certainly are not just another human being princess, you are the human being! There's a level of yourself you have to work to accomplish, and if I cannot change you I'll change your ways… You have 15 minutes, not more or less…" great, now she was mad. Clary sighed and tried to stand up too quickly, she was forced to sit once again because of the dizziness that spread over each cell of her body, Amatis ran to help her.

"It is fine, highness come with me…" she took her hand and helped her to get to the dining room; she sat her there and asked for a glass of water… and also something sweet for her. Then, as any good mother would do, she placed her hand on Clary's cheeks and forehead. "When was the last time you ate a consistent meal?"

"When I was inside my mother's womb…or so it seems" she tried to giggle but her whole body was shaking.

"So, now you can see what your one true love's mother is made of…" Clary appreciated a good joke, even while dying on the inside.

"Tell me about it! What kind of Greek tragedy did she start in that made her so cold hearted?" Clary took the glass of water on her hands, refreshing her hands with the coldness of the glass.

"All people have their own story, highness, and that is only shared with one significant other… but talking about Queen Celine, no one can be sure about a thing…" she understood what she meant, for what she had heard Queen Celine had been such an adorable girl when she was just a Crown Princess, she didn't have much reasons to change so drastically, and that was the question… what the hell had happened to her?!

"Wait, so… you think she became such a hard person to deal with because of… King Stephen?" even while being so abused by her mother in law, there was some things that Clary couldn't help but noticing. Amatis stood there for a moment, as if her comment had made her of stone, she didn't even blink like a statue.

"W-What is exactly that you mean?" she didn't turn to see her, her eyes just went to the floor, making her look guilty about something that didn't have much to deal with her.

"It's pretty obvious that the kings have a … complicated relationship, but if you ask me… I'd never say that it was a reason for her to… act like she does…" it actually made much sense, it wasn't a secret that King Stephen had had a life before his wife came along… was she hurt just because of that?

"I'm … I mean, we, are not allowed to say such things, highness…There are just some things that are better not said…" her discomfort somehow confirmed Clary's theory, but what could she do about it? As Amatis had said, every person has their own story, and if you're not willing to be part of it, you better step out of it.

"_Ok, one more thing to add to the list of risky bullshit we've done!" announced Maia as if it was news to someone._

"Shh! You'll wake them up!" Helen demanded, the life of the Lightwoods wasn't quite peaceful for those days, with a new baby, and all the interviews and questions that Alec and Isabelle had to take care of, the only thing that they must0ve had in mind was to get some good sleep… but Simon's lovesick heart couldn't wait!

"We'll wake them up anyways, won't we?" said Eric with a huge smile, he wasn't a big fan of cheesy love confession or anything, but any dangerous thing that they could do, was enough to make all of them feel alive.

"Yes, but we must try to wake them with a beautiful melody not with screams and complaining!" reminded them Simon, he looked, like Izzy would say, adorably nervous. Well, who could really blame him? Entering the palace in the middle of the night, fleeing from the guards as if they were little mice trying to get away from a giant and fat cat, and not to mention the weight of their musical instruments, it was a whole package of foolishness done because of pure adoration towards one little princess.

"No melody can be considered beautiful if you're singing it while shaking like a cell phone on vibrator mode!" Maia, on the other side, was a bit annoyed because of his very "brilliant" ideas; still she was a bit excited to see how it'd turn out. After saying so, the guys tried with all of them not to laugh out loud.

"Thanks for the support, best friend!" Simon turned around to wink at her and they kept walking through the misleading garden bushes.

"Whenever you want, it's my one and only pleasure! But can we speed this up please? You know… before we get caught and dragged to the dungeons as the criminals we may be taken as?" proposed Maia with her best sarcastic smile.

"I'm too young and handsome to die in prison!" Kirk who had been awfully quiet like a thief itself, cried out at Maia's positive thoughts. His friends almost killed him trying to make him shut is "so handsome" mouth. When they found the place which, according to Clary, was just below Izzy's window, they settled themselves there and thought once again about the stupidity they were about to commit, that only made them more anxious.

"Ok, it's official… you've lost your mind over her…" was what Helen said before they started playing.

"Yes, and that exactly what makes this whole mess so special!" Simon smiled to her, and then there was no turning back. The song was arranged to work as a duet and completely acoustic mode, one of his and Clary's favorites, and that in a certain and very strange way worked perfectly to describe how we felt.

_**-When I was younger **_

_**I saw my daddy cry**_

_**And curse at the wind,**_

_**He broke his own heart**_

_**And I watched**_

_**As he tried to reassemble it.**_

_**And my momma swore that she would**_

_**Never let herself forget**_

_**And that was the day that I promised**_

_**I'd never sing of love**_

_**If it does not exist, but darling…**_

_**You are, the only exception**_

_**You are, the only exception**_

_**You are, the only exception**_

_**You are, the only exception-**_

After the first chorus, Izzy appeared trough the window, not looking tired or annoyed, just surprised… and a bit shocked. Her eyes met Simon's, and trough the lyrics she understood, there was no need to say a word, if only with such passion showing on his eyes and the way he played, she had all figured out.

_**-Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul  
that love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.**_

And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I have sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.-

All of the light of that area of the palace were turn on, there were whispers and also loud protests, they heard people rushing to see what was happening, and some others only opened their windows to see what was the fuss about, but everyone seemed to stop when they sensed such connection between the singer and the princess.

_**-I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.**_

You are the only exception  
you are the only exception.

_**And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.-**_

When the song was over, Izzy kind of yelled something Simon wasn't expecting to hear after such a scene he had created.

"Are you guys drunk?" the rest of them laughed their lives off, accepting it could be true.

"Kind of… well, I had to drink something or other ways I couldn't have done it!" Simon gave her an awkward smile, and then she disappeared from the window.

"Oh, oh…" Helen exclaimed next to him, she recognized that expression of pure panic on his face. "Take it easy, sweetie, she sure liked it…" she was the one who began with the comforting, then being followed but the rest of her friends….

"This was one of the best performances we've ever done; she just can't "not love" it!"

"Simon, remember that you do have to breathe ok?"

"Please wink if you're still alive!"

"C'mon, it was great; maybe she's just trying to process such awesomeness!" who were torn apart from him when Isabelle reappeared running right into his arms, she giggled lovely with teary eyes, as Simon reacted and he put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, as if they had been both immersed in all this sea of doubt and frustration and while getting back together they could finally come out to the surface and breathe.

"I've missed you badly…" when he got the courage to speak again, he whispered that only to her, making her whine even more.

"I'm so sorry… I swear by Raziel, that I'm trying but…" her voice broke, she gave up the explaining part; she had had enough of that already.

"I know, it's fine… I was just so worried, and I couldn't sleep and I held my cell phone all the time as if it were a lung of mine or something, I needed to see you, I had to…" Her mouth made its way from his cheek to reach his lips and his excuses melted away in such sweet kiss, and Izzy's kissed were like medicine for him, for once he didn't feel unsure or uncomfortable.

"I needed that too… Thank you, for being so concerned and well… for this! This must be the most beautiful thing someone has ever done for me… "Her bright smile warmed his heart as he covered her with tiny kisses all over her face.

"Wait a minute, my darling…" after her comment Simon turned to the proud looking Maia and said "Take that, Roberts! I told you it'd be beautiful!" and all of them laughed after that.

"My mistake…" she answered raising her shoulders in defeat.

"So, we're fine? You're not breaking up with me?" Simon never thought he'd ask something like that, and neither he thought she'd laugh at his fears.

"Of course not, you silly! After this… how could I ever leave you?" she caressed his messy hair as he pulled her back into an embrace.

"I had to make sure… we're together, we really are" he sighed, relieved.

"Yes, we are…" but Izzy wasn't sure about how much that would last…

_Clary wasn't exactly seeing rainbows and unicorns and throwing rose petals all over the palace after she heard that she'd have some time to talk with Jace before they'd have to go to the Academy, on different limos of course, she didn't really have energy for such attempt to parade, but she was surely happy about it._

"Kiss me so I know it's not a dream…"her husband hugged her from behind as his lips tickled the most sensitive spots on her neck's skin, Clary chuckled and turned around to grant him his wish.

"Real enough?" she asked, stroking his soft and endearing cheeks, admiring that face that occupied her thoughts day after day.

"No, you're more of a dreamy angel than just a mere human to me so… I couldn't say so…" how come could he say such wonderful things? How could he have the power to make her feel like there was nothing wrong about her life with just his presence?

"So… what's so important that at last your, so fair and admirable, mother let us see each other?" she tried not to sound so sarcastic, or did she?

"You remember what's happening next week, right?" oh, shoot! She was definitely not ready to answer that question.

"It's… our fifth month anniversary, isn't it?" she sure tried to smile.

"Really? I thought it would finally be the day when we get to consume our union!" and she also loved when his "jerk" side came out to play a bit.

"Shut up, already! Please, how on earth could I have forgotten?" she giggled uncomfortable and her eyes fell to the ground.

"You forgot, didn't you?" and damn, he had gotten to know her so very well…

"No..." she said softly, yet nodding. "I'm sorry" her head fell to his shoulders, he laughed sweetly and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, I secretly was waiting for you to say so… because I have arranged the best month anniversary present you'll ever get!" now that was something she was glad to hear!

"What is it?" there was a lot of ideas running through her head, but she knew that Jace could do much better than any of her silly imaginations.

"Let's see… have you ever swum in a place that wasn't a public pool?" and then she got lost.

"Well, the closest I've ever been to real water was… on a little lake near my stepfather's summer house…" she used to visit it often when she was a kid, and those memories made her wonder if she'd ever get to visit it again.

"Don't tell me it's Lake Lyn or other ways I'd understand your so complicated personality…"they both laughed and she hit him softly.

"No… it was much smaller than Lake Lyn… but tell me, I want to know" her curiosity won over her.

"I'm taking you, to out private beach on Greece" after saying this, he kissed each one of her pale with astonishment cheeks as she processed it.

"You… are taking me to Greece?!" her jaw fell to the floor.

"Well, we'll have to stay at the Herondale manor most of the time, but you know that for me nothing is impossible…"

"No, you're a very blonde Superman, I know! But I can't believe it! We're going to Greece!" she squealed and hugged him tightly as she bounced happily.

"Happy?" he asked smiling.

"Blissful, honey!" she assured him "Thank you, it's amazing… I- I love you so much!" that was when she felt a bit guilty. She had been whining over Celine's exigency while he had been arranging a perfect beautiful vacation for them!

"There's nothing you have to thank me for, anything for my pretty pumpkin…" he gave her a small kiss. Still, Clary promised to enjoy herself as much as she could, anyways, Nor Celine or anybody would be always there to try to ruin her plans.

_After her classes finished, she had to try to walk to the limo until she was sweating, she didn't really want to go back to the palace to hear hours and hours of thing she already knew but she had to… that thought surrounded her head until Alec appeared from nowhere._

"Hey, oldest brother in all Idris!" what a nickname for him, only because he had another sibling.

"What's up, Clary?" they hugged each other joyfully.

"Let me see… temporary deafness and unsupportable stress and tiredness caused by my mother in law, terrible anxiousness because of Lady Amatis, and pure loneliness because you guys aren't around anymore… but feeling absolutely loved by Jace as always…" she tried to stay positive at his eyes.

"Yeah, believe it or not, I've been where you are…Not because of Jace, of course!" she giggled at his comment. "And that part of tiredness? God, having a baby to take care of is awesome and terrible at the same time" Clary's heart shrank a bit when Max was brought up, she like all of the witnesses of the birth , had fallen in love with the little creature as soon as she saw him, she hadn't had a chance to visit them after that.

"I wish I could help you so you could get some more rest… oh, and what about Simon's serenade the other night? You must've wanted to throw a shoe to them or something…" they laughed together.

"I was initially thinking of doing so but then Izzy went to meet him, and she was so happy… and I cannot waste my shoes like that…" yeah, she remembered that side from Alec, so fun and unworried. "Still we could use some vacation from the palace…" the word vacation rang on Clary's ears as a bell, the idea was brilliant and incredibly bold, but why not?

"Ok, call me crazy but… I think you both could actually have that vacation!" she showed a bright and big smile to him, Alec shivered a bit.

"What exactly is plotting your twisted mind of red-haired girl, huh?" he asked poking her head softly.

"Listen, Jace is taking me to, eh, Egkremnoi or whatever, your family's private beach on Greece for our fifth anniversary… you have to come! We'll keep it as a secret if necessary, we'll make it work! What do you say?" she was so excited, it was impossible for him to say no even when he knew it could end wrong in many ways.

"I say that we'll get our asses kicked…" he began, as Clary scowled "but it'll be worth it… I'll talk to Jace to see what we can do, okay?"

"Then, everything is ready for the most amazing vacation ever!"

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._

The song I used on this chapter is obviously not mine! It's from Paramore (The only Exception), and I love it and I hope you loved this chapter as much as I did!


	32. A heart that feels (Part 1)

"Absolutely not; we can't, Alec! What were you thinking? You want me to feel even more hypocrite than I already do?" ok, maybe Alec should've gone a little slower while telling his sister about Clary and his idea, she almost yelled at him like a teacher does with some annoying children, and that made Max release an angry cry as he woke up, nice job, talking about such scandalous matters inside the baby's room.

"If you had seen the look on Clary's face, I bet my ass that you would've answered the same! I couldn't say no, Iz... And if you want my opinion, call me crazy, but I do think it's a good plan..." Izzy turned to see him showing her best "seriously?" expression, as she picked their baby brother up from his far too big, expensive and fancy crib.

"Of course! If you want father to rip off our fingers and toes one by one and being hated for the rest of our lives by him and the happy couple as well, yeah, it's a genius plan Alexander!" he couldn't say which one of his siblings was angrier, Isabelle with her soft and delicate cheeks turned into a bright red color, or Max who seemed to be depriving himself from air on her chest, rather than holding on to her somehow.

"No, I mean... think of it, how many chances will we have from now to show them that we really give a damn about what happens to them? I know as well as my name that we cannot say a thing or we won't live to say a word ever again, but... I don't know, I just think that... after all has been said and done, we might never get to see them again the way we used to..." Isabelle looked through the window, meditating, it was always like that for her, first thinking about one side of her beloved ones and then to the other, in the middle always; either way she decided to follow, someone would end up hurt.

"But how? How do you plan to just go to Greece without someone noticing... we'll be in trouble just because of even mentioning it, and even worse if we dare to take a step out of our side of the palace, after what happened with Simon the other day... god, when it comes to father I'm always clueless..." she couldn't deny the fact that a vacation sounded like the sweetest melody ever for her, but it was way too risky, how to cover it up? It was almost impossible...

"Well, if you want my permission, you have it..." the three of them shivered at hearing his voice, yes, even the baby who had no idea of what the hell was going on was a little frighten of him; he stood next to the door, Maryse hearing from behind, she surely went there after she heard Max crying, and Robert... as soon as he was mentioned of course.

"What?" Izzy couldn't believe it, why would he want him to go with Jace and Clary? And after remembering all of the things she had learned and done with him for the past few weeks, she knew, there was something about that situation that would end up beneficing him.

"If you ask me, I think it's a good move for us, to sympathize with Jonathan and Clarissa, they'd never think of you taking the throne, my beautiful princess; and it'll hit them even harder after spending some time together after being so cruelly taken away from each other, the reunion of the cousins, right? It'll be only easier for us to beat them when the "celebrations" finish, and with some other of my tricks hidden... the have no chance, they'll be lost" of course, why would you try to look for some humanity inside someone who lost it long ago?

"I … get it, father, but I don't consider that this is necessary..." she didn't want to be so heartless; she was committing too many awful things already, why would she want to add another one to the list? If she was ever able to get out from the terrible image everyone would have of her, she'd want to live peacefully, not eaten by her own conscience and guilt.

"You know I don't like it when you question my decisions, Isabelle Sophia..." the furiousness he had shown until that moment suddenly vanished, making Izzy get even more scared and impotent, he walked over to her, caressed the few hairs on Max's head then moving his hand to her cheek, thing he had always done when she was a child, when she was scared as in that moment, trying to calm her with just one look from his eyes, but back then, his eyes had shown love and concern, adoration... but now, they were empty blue.

"C'mon, now, honey... Daddy knows best, doesn't he?" like movies, she thought, when the coward enemy knows he has lost part of what made him strong, he lets out his most vulnerable look to weaken the "hero's" will. Izzy opened her mouth, but nothing came out from there, as if welter had taken away every word she could say, she didn't know what else to say... since she had returned to the palace, her powerful voice seemed to fade faster every day.

"If that's best..." the baby, who had gotten closer to her chest, tried to look up at her after saying this, how come even the smallest person around her could made her feel such a lie? Robert smiled to her, kissed her forehead and got out saying.

"That's daddy's girl..." Maryse and Alec stood there, speechless, not because they didn't have anything to say but because, nothing of what they could say would make it better.

"No, this is what you've made of daddy's girl, father..." she recognized, resting her head softly of her baby brother's, sighing almost defeated, almost... because she knew that she couldn't let him win over her, ever.

_Clary woke up with a bright smile on her face the day of the trip, she got up before Annemarie or Camille could even get to her room;_ she practically ran to the bathroom and, instead of spoiling herself and using the tub, she just used the normal shower but sang with all of her heart, later bowing to the shampoo bottles that clapped for her inside her head. Usually, she had much struggle deciding what to wear, but after thinking that they'd be traveling all day long, it felt marvelous for her to wear her normal clothes again, she didn't bother trying to do anything with her hair, Jace said he liked her fierce locks just the way they were, and she had to make sure that both of them would enjoy that vacation as much as they could. And she knew what that meant… after almost six months of ups and downs with him, anyone would think it was already time for them to… consume their marriage, when she was with him, there wasn't that unsure feeling inside her heart that constantly haunted her, she just let go, her usual annoying thoughts seemed to disappear, she could be herself with him without asking.

"Highness! You're up this early?" asked Camille, clearly surprised; some say that princesses wake up with the first sun ray, and that day, she did!

"Yeah, I'm feeling quite anxious today, I could've tried to sleep more but... I've never felt more alive or ready!" she wasn't sure about what caused such excitement, Greece? Seeing Izzy and Alec again? Having a whole side of the beach for themselves? Or maybe just getting to spend some alone time with Jace? At that final thought, she shivered and a strange sensation covered her from head to toe, how weird.

"We're glad you're feeling fine..." the whore, or Annemarie as she was commonly known ,said; Clary never thanked her comments or smiled hypocrite to her as she did, if you have nothing to hide you have nothing to fear, and she surely had things to fear, but as the Lightwoods weren't that near again and having a new baby made her relationship with Robert get a bit "complicated", she seemed to behave better, at least one good thing happened after such an unnecessary separation.

"So... is breakfast ready?" she asked nicely, she wouldn't let anyone ruin this for her.

"Yes, as always, you want us to escort you?" Camille asked as the two of them started making her bed.

"Nah, I don't think I'll get lost anymore but thanks..." she got up from her desk and went to the door.

"Oh, Mr. Bane... might be there on the dining room, he wants to show you some clothing he's working on..." pronouncing Magnus's name seemed to be like swallowing a chilli pepper for her, the word "ex-girlfriend" reflecting of her face as Clary turned to reply, she giggled softly, did she know about Alec and him?

"Sure, I'll see him there..."then she walked through the halls, or rather bounced trough them, the greatness of the palace had made her feel uncomfortably short at first, and not because of her height but because of what kind of person she was, but that day she didn't care much about it; during their vacation they wouldn't be the Crown Prince and Princess, just Jace and Clary, the blond and the redhead, the adorably arrogant guy and the stubborn to death girl; yeah, that was it, the chance to get some normality back to her life, that was what made it so special. She didn't really want to think rudely about her mother in law, but later she seemed to try so awfully hard to make her life a misery, and some days off from her classes were like a drop of water in the desert for her. She saw somebody sitting on the table reading the newspaper, how strange! Magnus knew everything there was to know about Idris, he didn't really liked gossiping but it surely kept him busy.

"Good morning, Magnus! You proud? I woke up early..." then her mystery guest showed himself, with a tender smile and looking as happy as she did "...today; Jesus, Mary and Joseph! What are you doing here?" Jace scowled at her comment.

"None of them; Jonathan Christopher, remember? Your brother's the same! And if your question is what divine power made my parents let me see you before the trip, well, none... I freed myself from giving explanations today; They know part of the plan sure but one, if not the most important, remains untold to them, only few people know this tiny aspect and I don't find a good reason to deal with their comments today; I don't want to lie to them, but a secret is not necessarily a lie, and they'll find out anyways..." she liked when he was so reckless, unworried, letting himself relax for some time before the weight of his crown came back again. "For these three days I'll be completely yours, I won't let them get into my mind with their endless reprimand..." yeah, they could've tried to have some more time for themselves but between the kings complains and their classes at the Academy, although the semester was almost finishing, they thought that three days would be just fine, for them time wasn't a problem ... if they were together.

"Yeah, you don't need their approval always... every kid needs to be absolutely stupid and imprudent sometimes, am I wrong?" she rested her head on her hands as she gave him a seductive wink.

"And we're surely experts in that topic, love..." he smiled back to her. She tried to eat her breakfast slow and calmly, but with all of her romantic thoughts and seek for adventure, it was hard to make; when the finished, she dragged Jace to the Lightwoods' side of the palace; Amatis, Alec, Izzy, Maryse and Max, surprisingly, waited for them right in front of the gate.

"Good morning, lovebirds" greeted them Alec, Izzy who was playing with the cute bulge on her arms raised her head to smile at them.

"Hey, guys... and hello to you, little prince" Clary approached to Max and he held her finger, as he had done the first time he'd seen her, trying to open his tired eyes, he let out a happy squeal, all of them smiled.

"Everything ready for your departure, highnesses..." said Amatis checking her cell phone, everything had to be carefully prepared and developed, secretly, of course; one tiny mistake, and the kings would know all of it, terribly sooner than they had expected.

"We owe you one, uh, Lady Amatis?" Jace granted; she smiled sarcastically.

"Not just one, highness, but if I start reminding you about how many times I've saved you all from your elders' rage, you'll lose your flight... Time to go" she replied, her face showed no anger or annoyance, looked rather pleased and amused.

"You heard, baby boy..." Izzy raised Max trying to leave him with their mother, but he didn't like the idea.

"Jesus, this kid's got Isabelle's strong lungs..." Jace complained as his little cousin cried his eyes out, seriously trying to make them all deaf.

"I don't scream that much, you dumbass!" said Izzy as high as Max's protest, she gave him a kiss on his tiny forehead and caressed the little amount of hair he had, whispering something so he'd calm.

"Is your baggage on the car yet?" asked Jace trying to be as understandable as he could.

"Yes, but I don't think we'll be leaving any soon if he doesn't calm down; he has become something like an organ for my sister..."had to confess Alec.

"That's because the only thing you know about maternal instinct is that mother always has to be there to wipe your boogers!" his sister gave him the sweetest death glare possible.

"Uh... there's something about how to calm babies that my mom once thought me, can I try?" Clary offered; Maryse nodded desperately putting Max on her arms. She started patting his back softly and rocking him along with half of her body, but still slowly; the screams decreased, and after two minutes, they were almost imperceptible moaning. "That's it, he must be tired, babies don't sleep that much but I bet that with all the noises were making because of the packaging and stuff, he didn't take enough rest..." she left him with his mother, the resting five looking at her in amusement. "Ok, guess we have to leave now, don't we?" she leaded the way to the main gate of the palace, her cousins and husband followed her and she tried to ignore as Maryse said at her back "She'll be a great mother one day..." it was not time for her to tense like a leaf in winter.

Clary was surely surprised that the secret service was that efficient; with all the camouflage and constant watching, they went to the airport and left Idris without a single paparazzi or fan girl problem, the second one because of Jace of course.

About two hours of the flight time the four of them spent talking about all the things they'd do when they were there, Izzy was really planning to have some crazy fun with or without the many kinds of liquor that could be found in Lefkada, Clary's liver begged for help just from hearing her. Other half hour they spent enjoying the luxury of the first class section that had been reserved only for them, and Clary constantly looked through the window knowing that if anything went wrong, the "fallen angel" concept that Jace had of her would become much more literal, then she stopped looking, only to look again after three minutes or so; the last hour, the tiredness of waking up at "early morning" as she'd said won over her, and she spent it taking a little nap on her husband's arms, she remembered just before she was unconscious what Maryse had said about her being a good mother in the future, and she thought that Jace would be a good father as well, the warmth of his skin, the sweet melody of his heart beat and the caressing of his soft hand all over her back, yeah, Jace was surely a good nanny, and she smiled with the thought of him holding a little version of himself, but with green eyes! _'Someday, maybe...' _her mind whispered, and with that sweet dream, she was long gone.

"Highness, I don't really want to wake you up from your beauty sleep, but I must insist that you don't need it..." his mouth travelled all the way from her right shoulder to her upper neck, ending at her cheek, making her giggle and shake uncontrollably.

"Why? Because I'm lazy as a bear on hibernation?" she smiled sleepy, reminding him about the constant fights they had so lovingly shared when they first met.

"No, because you're far too beautiful already and I'm scared that if you become prettier my poor heart won't be able to handle it..." she raised her head to meet his deep eyes, giving him a soft kiss.

"How much more do we have to wait?" she asked, opening her eyes widely to greet Izzy and Alec.

"About five minutes, we'll be the first ones to come out of the plane" replied Izzy, checking her cell phone, maybe her mother had been sending text to her to catch up, just as Jocelyn, but when the pilot said that they had to turn their cell phones off, she did and didn't turn it on for the rest of the flight, before her vacations began she'd have to deal with her screams.

"So, we're already here?" she tried not to squeal and failed, almost crashing her face to the window. Even thought the first thing of Athens she saw was the airport, she could say that it was a bit of paradise, the sky was clear blue and the clouds showed just the perfect amount of sunlight, she'd wanted to take her pencils and notebook and start drawing right there.

"You remember, Jace? This is where your name was born" Alec winked at him.

"It's Greek?" Clary asked surprised.

"Meaning a healing" he said proudly, it definitely suited him, for Clary, Jace was like medicine for all of her doubts, fears and pain.

"Yeah, sure, or rather a giant pain in the ass, which is the first thing all men on earth think when your name is brought up..." his cousin mocked him, making Izzy laugh too.

"Don't give me reasons to regret bringing you two spoiled brats here! I knew we should have taken Max and not you..." his fake angriness made her chuckle.

"Well, talking about meanings and stuff... this might be a stupid question being already here but, which one of you speaks Greek?" she asked, her eyes going from one face to the other; Izzy and Jace raised their hands, as Alec kept his eyes down.

"What? I decided I wanted to study some other important things..." he defended himself, his sister giggled sarcastically.

"Yeah, like his latest, now favorite, subject: Magnus's butt!" the three of them laughed.

"Luckily, I'm the oldest here and I'm not offended by those immature comments of yours..." he smiled to his sister, victoriously.

"No, because you know it's true and you love it!" Clary knew that when they started giving hell to each other, it was because they were in good mood. Izzy had been right, after five minutes they got off the plane; Jace said that she probably wouldn't see them but that there were guards everywhere watching each one of their steps. When she entered the airport, she could help but screaming "By the angel!" the excitement had been too much for her, the three of her companions quickly jumped to cover her mouth and put her sunglasses on, the fact that they were being taken care of didn't mean that she could act like a child whenever she wanted to, "You cannot blame her, this must be the first time she has ever been undercover" Jace defended her as her cheeks flushed to death, still making her wonder, how many times had they used that kind of special protection to cover their naughtiness. The trip to Lefkada would take four hours by car, Jace confessed he had wanted to make the trip as normal and comfortable as he could, that's why he'd be driving the car all the day to the house along with the three of them, like if they were just college friends going to the beach and that's it; she was sure that she'd be eternally grateful for that, they were on vacation, she didn't want cameras or articles on the newspaper, she just wanted to have some fun, and he knew how important that was for her, still she behaved like a kid again, asking every five minutes "Are we there yet?".

But she couldn't believe what her eyes saw when they really got there, the Herondale manor, which was their beach house, was almost a quarter of the palace! Having the same decoration of it at the front of it, the angelic rune placed just above the giant crystal gate surrounded by a heron pattern, at each side of the door two Doric styled columns, meaning strength, seemed to hold the four floors above the first one, all painted in white with touches of brown. Clary was the first on to come out of the car, and stepped into the white and soft sand that surrounded the mansion, she ran to the house, and before her fingers got to touch the lock, it opened; a few servants were waiting for them behind the door.

"Ah, the _prinkípissa_is here! Welcome, highness!" said a tall man with clear European features, and a strange accent. He and the rest of the personal deeply bowed to her.

"Hello..." she really wasn't expecting to be that attended, for a moment she really had forgotten that they were royalty.

"Argus, a pleasure as always" greeted him her husband that came from behind, then pulling her closer to him with a gentle pull from his hand.

"It's our honour to have you here again, _ypsi̱lóti̱ta"_ which she guessed must've meant prince or so. The inside of the house was as amazing as the outside, marble floor, like the palace, the cream-coloured walls with portraits and pictures hanging from them, all lined in gold and silver and other shinny materials, and a few ornaments made of adamas, of course. A living room quite spacious with big armchairs lined with soft printed fabric, a plasma screen that took up most of the wall in front of them. Right next to the room there was a glass door that showed a large pool from which you could see the sea water, the delightful sound of the waves with the breeze filled her ears and she smile, urging Jace and their companions they went up to explore, so they went through the curving staircase. The polished halls welcomed them as Clary leaned to browse the many rooms, all painted in a different colour, light and warm tones, and she was surprised to learn that each room's bathroom had a Jacuzzi. Theirs would be on the third floor and her heart sank when she saw a double bed. _'But of course, little idiot! You are married! Why should you not sleep in the same room? _'. They were not in Idris and it was their anniversary, it was then that it became aware of the scorching heat of the coast mixed with the heat that came down to her cheeks. Jace had been telling some things to Argus as they inspected the house, then he leaned to kiss her on tip of her head.

"He says you're truly cute..." he translated for her; she gave him a tender and pleased smile.

"If you need something, we're here to serve you..." he bowed again and followed by all the others he left.

"Whoa, now this is what I call an anniversary gift..." said Izzy entering the room "It almost as big as your parents', good job with the redecoration" she winked at Clary.

"So you mean... this was your room?" it had sounded a bit smarter inside her head.

"Yeah, and I have another two as well, just like you, but I decided to make the main one ours, you know, so you wouldn't miss me that much at night..." Clary flushed feeling happy; he took such good care of her.

"Instead she'll have nightmares, I guess..." joked Izzy, making his wife giggle a bit too as he scowled. "Well, I must say that something smells really good in the kitchen, I'm starving and her highness won't wait for you to trying to make the sexual tension disappear like magic, we'll wait for you downstairs..." she waved at the door, strutting as she left the room.

"I really hope they don't ruin this for us..." said Jace looking serious, but that couldn't be something more than a joke. She put her arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe to catch a glimpse of his splendid eyes, that bright golden colour that made her skin crawl.

"It's not like they'll mess with our privacy..." she stole a kiss from him or so she tried, because he refused to let her go; his lips caught hers strongly, almost as an urge, after so much time being separated it was like a dream come true, every time they kissed Jace felt something deep inside his chest, like a matching piece of his body being placed back to where it belonged.

"To hell with lunch, I'm hungry of you and nothing else..." he said in between kiss and kiss, making all her consciousness melt with his and the beach's heat.

"We don't want to make Iz angry, remember? And for what she said the food must be really good..." she said in husky voice, again it was brain vs. Heart inside her, but she knew that it was just not the moment...yet.

"But of course, if the kid doesn't eat soup first she won't get a bite of the dessert..." he bit her lip softly and then guided her out of the room.

"_How's Idris's Aphrodite doing?" Simon's playful voice was like fresh air for Isabelle, so comforting._

"Pretty well; you know we travelled an awful lot! But this place is as dreamy as I remembered; I wish you could be here also..." she wasn't complaining about anything, after all her cousins had invited them to their anniversary trip! But, having Simon there would've been like a miracle for her.

"_If you find a really ugly and weird fish somewhere, it'll be just as having me there_!" and he was the only one who could make her laugh with such lame jokes.

"I bet I will, you know as I'm followed only by those kinds of living creatures..." both of them chuckled "How are Becky and your mom?"

"_Good, I guess, you know asking if I'm sure I have a real girlfriend this time, it's normal in them..."_ that made her sigh disappointed, but of course he deserved someone who'd treasure him enough to watch him while sleeping to confirm he's breathing.

"I'm ... so sorry" she tried to make her voice keep strong, but as the sea outside the house, inside her there was a sea of emotions she constantly fought to control.

"_Baby, I was kidding! You don't have to feel guilty; I mean... sometimes I think that we forget that you guys are royalty... I understand that I cannot be more important than all the other people of Idris!"_ and then the horrible why? Showed up inside her mind: Why did he have to be so cute, funny, caring, understanding? Why did he have to choose... her?

"You are, I mean for me... you're absolutely important, Simon... I wanted to make this easy for us but... things have changed quite a lot..." she replied, trying not to worry him.

"_It's ok, love, I get it... sometimes easy things, are not worth enough... I don't regret anything that has happened, Iz, I truly don't... except for being such a hopeless romantic and drunk guy!"_ she wished he could see her smile trough the phone, that he knew how much those words meant for her.

"You're surely terrible..." he giggled at her answer. "Simon?"

"_Yes?_" she bit her lip, starting to shake and almost choke with those words hidden inside her mouth, it seemed like they did the impossible not to come out and finally be said, she sighed defeated.

"I miss you..." it was almost the same, but with "miss" instead of, well, you know.

"_You want me to try to go flying to Greece, don't you? Because you know I'll try being so stupid and clumsy and in desperate need of you... Gosh, I miss you too..."_ so irrevocably adorable, that was just him. And just when she was about to reply something even cheesier, Jace and Clary came down holding hands and sat on the table.

"I have to go now, but don't you forget to call me! When you have time, of course, that means not while rehearsals, class, or family time, okay? I don't want to bother your dear ones..." another good point about being out of the palace, they could talk whenever they wanted.

"_Okay, Iz, have fun! Tell everyone I said hello, and take care..."_ if only he knew she was the last one he should worry about.

"You too, honey, bye..." and it hurt for her, just a bit, to hang up. "Simon said hello" she sat next to Jace "And also sent lots of kisses to you" she squeezed one of his cheeks lovingly.

"Those are my boys" Clary rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

_After a very good meal, and half an hour no matter how much Clary protested, the guys were ready to try the water, and stayed there for what looked like hours_. She was of course a bit uncomfortable to be seen in a bathing suit, she wasn't Isabelle after all, she looked like Miss Universe even being wet and sweaty or anything! She could make one of those awful sweaters everyone gets on Christmas sexy, but her? She looked like a twelve year old redhead who was barely learning how to swim in open water. Then all those thoughts vanished while looking at Jace, if greek gods did existed, hell, he was one! The sun kissed his soft skin making all the golden features in him gleam incredibly, as if heaven had opened it's gates and left a miracle on earth, and that miracle loved her! If that wasn't a dream come true. Well, hell with fairy tales, this was a hundred times better! And Alec didn't look bad either, it was obvious why Magnus had fell in love with him on first place! Had they done a pact with the devil or something? They were heavenly beautiful!

"Come one, Clary! It's not that high, you've done many other dangerous things!" Izzy had the idea to jump from a little cliff nearby the shore, sure she was somehow fearless being, well, Isabelle Lightwood! But the only close to death experience she had ever had, was when she had had a lavage because of alcohol intoxication on her sixteenth birthday, Simon never got over it, he still laughed his life out every time someone mentioned it.

"Like what, tell me?" she was trying not to shake, not sure if it was the breeze or the cool breath of death getting close to her neck.

"Like confronting Jace in front of all your classmates at a school cafeteria, like talking back to my aunt, father and Lady Amatis, listening to Simon's bad jokes and not wanting to choke him with all your strength, if that's not nerve I don't really know what it is!" she had a point... but when she had done all those things there wasn't a risk of getting a full body cast as a consequence, except for talking back to Celine maybe.

"It's ok, baby; I'll catch you, I swear" said Jace floating around in sky blue water.

"You see? He won't let you die..." Clary's lungs stopped working at her comment. "I meant! Get hurt or something... ready?" Iz took her hand strongly, she swallowed and shook her head insanely. "That wasn't exactly a no! Here we go" she didn't know how come she didn't squeal like a chicken inside a slaughterhouse, it was almost like flying, like beating wind in a race, and before she knew it, two familiar and comfortable arms were holding her, she opened one eye.

"I died, didn't I?" she held her breath.

"Well, I didn't die, because if something happened to you I would, and I don't see my good friend Lucifer anywhere nearby, so... I guess you're alright" how not to love his sweet sarcasm? She had smiled a lot that day, and she was doing it again, as she kissed him.

"My hero..." she whispered to his lips.

"Guys, you won't want to make babies in here... you could get an infection or something..." advised them Alec.

"And you're an expert, Alexander, you are an infection itself!" said Jace annoyed, but that just made them all laugh.

"Actually is getting dark, the tide will grow soon, we should get out..." Isabelle said wringing her long, dark hair.

"Sure, and we should go to the city for dinner, what do you say?" Jace rubbed his nose with Clary's.

"You hungry already?" said Iz a bit shocked.

"It's a life law, dear cousin; Guys eat like pigs and look like models, but us girls eat like models and look like pigs!" but she wasn't sure about if that law applied to Izzy.

"You've got a point there! Alright, I'll take a bath first!" she agreed and ran out of the sea, being followed and later caught and carried by her brother. "Let go, Alexander! You're fake kindness won't win me this time!" she chuckled, and then their protest sounded very far away; during all the conversation, Jace hadn't let go of her wife, and it looked like he wasn't going to do it any soon.

"So, how was your first vacation day?" he asked her happily.

"Absolutely amazing, my love..." she stroked his wet curls, even milder in her hands due to the moisture, like silk.

"And I still have a few surprises left for you..." his lips pressed a deep kiss on her neck, making her crazy, both of their hearts starting to pound because of each other's touch; Clary wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer.

"As long as we're together,you could take me to a seedy motel with cockroaches hunting me at every corner and I'd feel as if I had won the lottery" he couldn't help to giggle.

"Life with me can feel like that sometimes... especially because of the roaches wanting to end with you..." what a strong confession from him.

"Hey, no one said that being the wife of a future king would be easy..." she made him look at her eye to eye "but for moments like this, it's worth it..."

"Hell, it is..." his mouth met hers in less than a second, all the air of her lungs escaping, but she didn't need it, she just needed him, to feel him closer, his body connected even deeper to hers; and that was sure a sensation she had never experienced before, but being with Jace was like an apocalypse, a part of her died and was reborn on his arms.

"We're going late again..." saying those words had hurt like disinfecting an injury with pure alcohol.

"Right... but don't think you've freed yourself from me yet..." she kissed his cheek as he also carried her out, and he tried not to be heard as he said this "... the greatest thing will come when we less expect it to, I'm sure..."

_Lefkada was as beautiful at night as it was at day time_, the shores all decorated with boats, the houses, hotels and buildings a mixture of classic style but also with modern touches, the lights blinding her softly; and the feeling of Jace's grip on her hand made the sensation even better. Finally, they decided to stay at a restaurant that seemed to be, if not the most, one of the most expensive ones in all the island.

"Look carefully, every time you see a guy who seems he never learned how to smile, that's one of our guards..." Jace pointed at some random yet known faces all around the place, and also out of it.

"And we know where they got that from..." whispered Alec, his sister holding in a burst of laughter next to him.

"Who?" Jace sighed, ready for a very stupid comment.

"Your mother, of course..." his cousin smiled patting his shoulder, and suddenly Clary was doing the same as Izzy. The menu showed variety of dishes, most of them containing seafood; Clary was a bit picky when it came to seafood, but she was on vacation and didn't really want to behave as a spoiled child in front of her husband! She picked the one that Jace translated as sour fish, it didn't sound as bad as you'd think.

"By Raziel, this food is to die for!" exclaimed Izzy when she took her first bite. Clary jumped on her seat.

"Why? Do you think it has pepper?!" she started pinching the fish with her fork, as if it were poisonous.

"No, I mean it's really good, relax..." this time, she couldn't help but to laugh.

"Right... so you spoke to Simon earlier?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth to erase the colour of her cheeks.

"Yeah, he seems to be doing fine..." she had never thought she'd had to get news about her best friend trough his girlfriend...

"That's great! Uh, did he... ask for me or...?" she surely wasn't jealousabout it, but... she hadn't talked to him in a very long time too.

"...ah, well, he told us to take care, so I bet that was mostly for you, he must be worried..." Isabelle clearly got uncomfortable with that question, genius Clary!

"That's just him, always watching my... everyone's back..." why did she have to say that? And why did Izzy had to look as if someone had punched her on her face, Clary turned her gaze to Jace, who seemed to be really entertained on his cell phone.

"Talking to mama?" she asked playfully.

"Uh, I did a while ago..." then he smiled while watching an incoming message, she tried to to see who it was, and she surely would've rather him speaking to Celine.

"Texting Aline? I thought you'd had gotten over that already..." the tense atmosphere managed to make her good mood fade a bit.

"She's telling me about a new friend she's got..." when his glare positioned on Clary, he read "jealousy" all over her face "God, you don't think... oh, my sweet little baby!" his arms held her close, smiling as Clary rather scowled. "My wonderful wife here is jealous, isn't it cute?"

"Only if you want a good kick on your three friends down there..." Alec said trying to focus on his food.

"You think that'll make anyone feel better?" his sister asked.

"I don't know but it'll surely keep him quiet a bit longer!" he replied.

"Clary, Aline's just an old time friend, alright? She's got the idea that I'm a married and handsome as hell guy pretty clear, and she's fine with it! You have nothing to worry about, honey" Jace avoided his cousins's jerky jokes and kissed her cheek like a hundred times, until it tickled for her.

"Alright, I'll forgive you just to make sure you take me on vacation more often!" she pouted and he erased that expression with a kiss.

"Your wishes are orders, my lady..." he caressed her hand which he was holding, the guys continued joking, laughing and talking, but a familiar voice kept Clary away from that conversation.

"... she seems to have adapted to the plan very easy and quickly, uh? ...soon we won't have to worry about those blond rats anymore, you'll see... You can be sure that your daughters will look wonderful, of course..." well that was surely a suspicious talk, she couldn't really process all the things she was hearing. "... as long as nobody knows what's coming, we're fine, I assure you... well, thank you, I've always wanted the best for my people... that's a complete different thing, they don't seem to need me anymore, and frankly, I don't want to see them either!" after saying so, the man laughed dryly, though he was a bit far from their table, she could listen to everything very clearly, then the sound of him getting up wen trough her ears, curiosity defeating her self control, she look at the man as he approached to the restaurant's door, and she caught a glimpse of white bright hair, the air on her lungs turning into fire, her eyes returned to the table.

"...something wrong?" Alec asked nicely, she looked up to him in fright, took two deep breaths and shook her head.

"It m-must be the heat, I'm seeing things..." she rubbed her temples with her fingers, blinking softly; that was just stupid, it couldn't be him, not there, not in that moment.

"You sure you're fine? You're ice cold..." Jace's fingers were caressing her hand, but she couldn't feel a thing.

"I...I don't know..." she whispered and tried to move from her seat to fall back down to it, right after that, they heard someone speak with a known accent.

" Hey, isn't that Princess Clarissa?" they froze on their chairs, looking at each other concerned.

"Yes, those are the Crown Princes! And the Lightwoods also!" the companion of the speaker complimented.

"Well, fuck the good luck we thought we had!" Jace said and stood up, taking Clary outside with him as the people started gathering around the, now empty, table and the guards came out of their hiding place to stop everyone from even seeing them. They got inside the car in less than a second.

"Wait! We left without paying?!" now that was a very ridiculous fear to have at such moment, but Clary had to ask.

"The guards will take care of that also, don't worry..." Isabelle told her, all of them looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry I made a scene, I just thought I saw..." she tried to apologise, but that would've been rubbing salt on the wound.

"You saw what?" Alec asked.

"Nothing...I'm probably just tired..." she fastened her eat belt, her eyes meeting Jace's angry expression for a second. None of them said a word as they went back to the mansion.

"Well, this was a lovely evening until someone noticed the crown even when we weren't wearing them, have a good night... Oh, and please! We might be a floor under you but the walls aren't really thick, so I don't want any cabaret sounds until I'm sleep, okay?" Izzy kissed them both on the cheeks and walked up to one of her many rooms.

"I wonder how Simon doesn't live with full time flushed cheeks when you say such uncomfortable comments, Isabelle Sophia..." said her brother, later being shut by a hard blow on his shoulder.

"You mad at me?" Clary played uneasily with her fingers as she looked down, she was so embarrassed.

"God in heaven, no! Absolutely not, honey... it's just that... this night didn't go as it was planned, I'm tired of being followed and watched and never have just a tiny bit of privacy, and I know how awful it must be for you, and I can't do a single fucking thing to change this shitty reality we're forced to accept! I wanted everything to be perfect for you, for us..." oh, so that was it.

"Jace, it doesn't bother me that much... I mean nobody likes to be constantly observed as if we were criminals or something, but I get it; it's part of the package you know? You get a hot, blonde prince, a crown, a palace, nice clothes, and gourmet food... but you'll absolutely forget about the meaning of "alone time", eh?" he tried not to chuckle, he failed, she held his hand as he turned around. "Hey, I'm having an amazing time, for real! And we'll have to be more careful about what we do, but that's fine! I couldn't ask for more than what you're already giving me, I even doubt that I deserve this much..."

"Don't you dare to say something like that..." he stroked her cheek.

"If you take the "Princess" out of my name, I'm still Clary Fairchild, you know? Who am I to be this spoiled?" she had kept that for herself since she knew about all the things, almost sacrifices Jace was making for her.

"Clary, having a nice bloodline doesn't mean that you're worthy of having the world at your feet; no arranged marriage, or throne, or noble ascendance will ever get to make a person truly especial... If, God, If you're asking me what makes you special is that... you've conserved something that not much people on your place would be able to..." she looked up to him.

"Stubbornness, maybe?" they both smiled.

"A heart that feels..." he ended.

**To be continued...**

_Dreamer._

So, hello guys! A little message, this chapter actually turned out bigger than I had expected, I already have the continuation but as it was a bit long I decided to upload it in two parts, so tell me... do you want to read the rest already or you rather wait a bit? Because, shi*t's getting real, I tell you! Well, it's your choice, leave your answer on the comments and we'll see how it goes. Kisses to you all, bye!


	33. A heart that feels (Part 2)

_The next day, after spending all morning going from the sea to the pool, and to the sea again; the guys decided to take a walk on the surroundings of the manor, as they wouldn't be able to go far from the house._ Wading through the vast jungle, watching certain small animals fly; Jace praying not found a duck, Clary awkwardly trying not to trip on a branch while her companions walked as if the word fatigue wasn't a term included in their dictionaries.

"Oh, look! Those would match my ruby necklace so well!" Izzy squealed approaching to some middle sized red coloured flowers. "Come here, Clary, I have an idea!" Clary was suspicious for a bit, but then agreed, she made her sit on a rock nearby. "Let's see what these little miracles of earth and my expert hands can do with your hair, missy!"

"Thank Raziel! The weather has turned my hair into a red nest, so if you consider yourself brave enough to fight against it, I won't complain!" she said joyfully.

"You're on good hands, cousin!".

"Once they start talking fashion it means that we won't move until they're done!" the guys also sat next to them, finally taking a breath although they didn't really need it. Clary didn't know how, but Isabelle had turned her hair into a flower crown with just two plain and simple fishtail braids, and it looked like what Magnus got to achieve in hours of work, with Idris' weather, and she even had time left to do the same with her hair.

"I don't want to brag but... I'm a motherfucking genius, claps for me!" she said admiring her job, Clary's husband left speechless looked at her.

"You look like one of Zeus's many descendants..." he said astonished.

"Oh, Jace loves it also! Alec, take some pictures of us, we'll pose like greek goddesses and sent them to Simon, he'l go crazy!" Iz proposed happily, Clary accepted of course.

"Sure, Clary will be Psique, Cupid's beloved sweet and innocent princess; that cause Jace still wears a diaper as he's a whiny, and Iz you can be Persephone..." Alec said as the girls smiled to the camera.

"Well, thank you for the comparison, brother!" she said proudly.

"Yeah, that's cause you're Queen of Greek Hell... Anyways, take a look!" her brother quickly ave her the cell phone before she could punch him where the sun don't shine. They picked the one they most liked and sent it to Izzy's boyfriend, waiting anxiously for his reply.

"It's getting dark, dinner will be served soon, we should get going..." Jace hugged his wife from behind, breathing the wonderful smell of the flowers on her head.

"Right, at least at the house they'll only make a small fuss if I get too hot or something..." she smiled.

"Baby, if getting hot was your problem... that was probably just because of me..." he joked, Clary nudged him, not hard enough to hurt him.

_Surprisingly, they looked much comfortable and please inside the house, Clary didn't feel so guilty anymore_. Especially when Izzy opened a bottle of rozoli, a traditional liquor from the area, only for the two of them while they refreshed their feet in the pool.

"So, how's the anniversary going?" she asked happily.

"It couldn't be better, dear cousin! I tell you, Jace... knows how to please a woman..." she confessed.

"Too much information, dear, I didn't need to know that!" they laughed "But yeah, Jace... can be truly kind and committed to someone he cares about..."

"I can see that; you know? It's such a fantastic thing to see this side of him, six months ago I wouldn't have imagined to be here, drinking fancy liquor and waking up with his kisses, for weird that it may sound... he was like the devil to me, but the truth is... that no one inside that palace has more of a golden heart than he has, and no I don't mean literally"

"Well, thank you..." said Izzy sarcastically, yet knowing that he had no reasons to, Clary giggled.

"No, I mean that... Jace seems to have built up this giant wall around himself, thinking that a cold and almost cruel attitude would protect him from anyone that dared to get close to him... but with me, he doesn't seem to need that" it was a bit hard to explain, but Isabelle understood it perfectly.

"He has his own way of acting, and it depends on where, when, and most with whom... but that's not weird at all, being brought up the way he did, lonely, thinking that he'd never be good enough as a son or prince, always trying to be flawless as if that would make someone truly care about him; you should know by now, Clary, that having thousands of people watching every single one of your steps doesn't meant that you're not alone... it means that there will always be someone there to point out any mistake you can make, and judge you because of it..." if they didn't know that, then nobody did.

"Nothing more true than that..." she agreed, her mother in law's name being whispered inside her head as she drank another sip of liquor.

"But if you're wondering why he has opened himself to you, that's because you've given him enough reasons to do it; you trusted him, you gave him a chance to be himself in all his magnitude, and even though you did criticise him sometimes, you pointed at the Crown Prince's flaws, not Jace Herondale's; you saw the person in him, you appreciated... and you loved him; now you may not be aware of this but, as royal children we were taught only one idea of love... kill for your dear ones, not necessarily in a literal sense, but you do understand how big it is for us, to have something that could actually last long in a world full of changes? Love being such a precious thing that has to be protected at all cost, even to get to be worthy of it... that's why we might close ourselves around people we don't know good enough, but the three of you knuckleheads got to break all of that, and don't you ever think that he wouldn't fight for you, because he did and still does, only to keep you safe, and well, next to him of course. You've gotten to know a part of him that nobody will ever be able to meet..." in other situation, that kind of information would've creeped her to the bone; but now, Izzy had just turned into words a part of all the things she felt about Jace. But Isabelle had been also talking about herself a bit.

"I do get what you're saying, but I just hope... that he doesn't only fight for me, because I could take a misstep at any time... and I don't want to drawn him with it" she looked down at the ground, that being something far too hard to say while looking at her.

"Don't worry, everything in this world has a solution, If I know something for fact that is it... but of course, sometimes is better just to stay out of trouble..." Clary knew she meant something more with those words, but she stopped her before she could get to analyse it. "Enough of serious talk already! We're here to have fun not to remind ourselves of our problems!" she served another round of the liquid for them; not really knowing when she'd stop.

"_Oh, oh... they're laughing like weasels and the music is really loud, you know what this means..." _Alec's "older brother alert" was turned on. As Jace had to take care of his own allergies, they had decided to play some poker hands.

"That's just an excuse to leave the game, such a bad looser..." and he had won most of them some.

"No, for real! Isabelle's "I'm the best shadowhunter ever" type of wasted, and your wife is not exactly better either, I mean, she's dancing, man!" he looked at the two jumping girls on the outside of the house, they laughed and danced to one of Izzy's most played songs, if not the only one she heard all the time.

"Will you ever let go of that? It was once! And I wasn't drunk, I was high!" of course, alcohol wasn't the only way on earth to have fun.

"Whatever, the point is that they're not ok!" sometimes is hard to be the older one, for sure.

"They're having fun, Alec, that's it! I know you've heard of it... and I'm sure Magnus has made sure of making you experience it..." Jace didn't try hard not to be heard, mocking wasn't a one way street for them, his cousin gave him a death glare. "But fine! If you want to check that everything's fine, we can go with them..." he got up, but didn't go after the girls before reuniting and hiding every single coin he had won from Alec.

"...I, I follow; I follow you deep sea, baby!" they sang in chorus, as they jumped holding hands on one of the fancy couches placed next to the pool.

"Well, well, well... your royal highnesses, this is completely inappropriate from you" Jace smiled at seeing Clary enjoy herself so much.

"Oh, shut up, grandma!" Clary jumped to his arms this time, and covered his mouth with hers, he could taste the sweet flavour on her lips; God, if he ended in the hospital because of that kiss, he'd take the necessary shots without saying a word, there was nothing better than her.

"So, you got tired of playing "Jace wins all the way"?" Izzy on the other hand just hugged her brother.

"No, I still had some other things to loose but I was quite worried you'd say something you shouldn't..." he kissed her forehead, as she rested it against his shoulder.

"I almost did, but I was sober!" she laughed.

"Be careful, Iz, if letting any of them know about what's going on is dangerous already, imagine what would happen if father knew, half of the guards around work for him..." he reminded her.

"I know, but it's true what you said... you cannot lie to Clary, not for long..." she accepted.

_The next, and last day; _Jace had been busy half of the morning giving useless explanations to his parents, grandmother, Lady Amatis, Hodge, and any reporter who had gotten his cell phone number, and for what it looked like, the vacation would end sooner than expected, and not exactly because of the time.

"Gosh, this is so our fault... I knew we should've told them!" Izzy protested.

"If we had told aunt and uncle, we wouldn't be here... and well, yeah, that would've been a good option to choose..." Alec granted.

"No, guys, I don't want you to feel guilty because of this, if there's anyone to blame, that's me... and I bet your aunt doesn't need a confirmation to be sure of that, and I'll take full responsibility, I was the one who begged to my knees so you'd come even knowing it would bring trouble, I'm sorry..." Clary scowled, disappointed.

"What are you saying? You shared your anniversary with us! Nobody should blame you for this..." Izzy said nervously, but it wouldn't be of use to look for criminals at that point.

"...fine, yes I do get it, I'm not stupid...I'm not in the mood for scolding, mother... just leave it like that! …. yes, I agree this is more than enough, goodbye!" he hang angrily and threw the phone away, almost causing it to fall and break. "We leave tomorrow morning, it's the best I could do..." he ran his hands trough his hair and snorted annoyed.

"Don't worry, thanks for the back up..." was all that Alec could say.

"You... should go for walk on the beach or something, I need some time..." he started walking to the stairs.

"Jace..." Clary's voice died at the moment he didn't turn back.

"We better do as he says, when he doesn't want to have company, he means it..." Izzy took her by the shoulders.

"True... you girls find something to do, Magnus is calling..." Alec said, another one with a worried person to explain things to.

"By Raziel, why do I always ruin everything?" Clary let herself fall on the couch, hiding her embarrassed face with one of the cushions.

"You didn't ruin a thing, my aunt can be... hot-tempered sometimes, but don't let that bring you down..." she answered, trying to smile to her.

"Well, things got a bit more complicated than trying that when she's a Queen and the mother of the future father of my children!" he uncovered her face to reply, and then hid it again.

"Oh, come on! The vacation isn't really over yet!" she cheered her.

"But I don't want to try having fun if Jace feels so bad..." that comment lighted up something inside Isabelle's mind.

"Then, you should try to make him feel better..." she smiled devilishly.

"I've seen that gleam on someone's eyes before, and I tell you that if I don't give in so easily with glitter head, you'll have to beg to me much more than him!" even though she had handled Magnus' diva complex for a long time now, it was still hard for her.

"You want to make the man happy?" her cousin crossed her arms to her chest, accusingly.

"Yes,but..." she agreed.

"Then add some spice to his food, baby girl!" she smiled taking her hands.

"And exactly how dressing like a hooker going to help me?" Clary dragged her feet as Izzy took her to her bedroom.

"Hey, hey, you'll be wearing my clothes!" she contested indignantly.

"Let's say that your fashion taste is a bit more scandalous than mine!" was her last try, but she had not even one unsure cell on her entire body.

"Don't worry, I'll try to keep it as natural as possible..." she assured her.

And what a big, fat lie! A tight red dress, magnolia heels and almost two layers of makeup weren't exactly her definition of "natural", apparently it was Izzy's.

"Ok, this definitely proves my theory that you should fire my brother's boyfriend and hire me instead!" she was incredible an almost annoyingly pleased, Clary didn't think she looked bad, it was just rather like... if she was going to fast, maybe? Well, the tension had been there awfully often since they had began the trip, but the thought of doing it for real, sent goosebumps trough her, half exited, half terrified.

"And... what do I do?" now that was the most uncomfortable, stupid thing that had ever come out of her mouth.

"What you want to! I mean, if you really want it, it comes spontaneously, just don't feel obliged to do anything..." suddenly, she was urging her to their shared bedroom. "Have a good time!" she squealed and hurried back down.

_'Ok, so, what the heck am I doing? Trying to turn him on or whatever? There must be an easier way, "follow your heart" is not enough for me, people! Is that enough for anyone? I mean, yes it is our anniversary, yes the sunset creates a beautiful scenery and yes the bed is amazingly comfortable but... but, I'm sure there's a but somewhere! … No? Not even one? So... what's stopping you? You won't get a chance like this ever again... Go for it..."_ she thanked her thoughts for the first time, and opened the door slowly; Jace was also captured by the sunset, but when he saw her, everything else was gone, Clary walked to him calmer than she had ever been, smiled, sat next to him and took his hand.

"You actually were occupied, weren't you?" his golden eyes shone with the last blink of the sun.

"I was, but there was something missing..." she got closer to him, tightening the grip around his hand.

"What exactly is that?" his voice became a whisper, like soft music to her ears.

"You..." any words left to say died when her lips touched his, intoxicated with the feeling of him, her heart throbbing with shocking speed, she stopped hesitation of her hands as she tangled her fingers in his delicate hair; as he hugged her waist, stroking her as a fragile jewel, her hands went up to her bare shoulders, stroking a curious birthmark he had noticed long ago, but did not dare to tell you watched every detail of her, loving every fiber of her being.

Without realizing it, he was already lying on the warm surface of the bed and her legs were open at his sides and her heels nowhere to be found, her hands stroked the fabric of his shirt, feeling the strong muscles beneath it, and even below, the weak flutter of his heart, she smiled knowing that she caused such effects in him; Jace could not stand not to feel her touch so directly as he wanted and got rid of his shirt, his heartbeat louder each time as she surveyed his chest, dedicating to her every single one of the beats of the heart that belonged to her.

He leaned on his elbows to gain better access to her lips, thus binding the other half of their bodies, trying with all of him not to scare her, his hands walked through the soft skin of her thighs, she gasped against his mouth, but she didn't get away, rather pulled him closer to her, they had often been close to that situation, but this time was much more natural, less hurried, if there was any way to let him know how much she loved him, maybe it was this.

the route of his fingers stopped at the touch of her dress, his lips had been burning her neck with slow kisses, he raised his deep eyes to ask if I was okay, heat was spread throughout the room, Clary nodded and did not feel uncomfortable , his arms were all the protection she needed. Jace could not explain how wonderful it was that she trusted him so much.

"I love you, my darling ..." he whispered in her ear, the love of her life against her lips smiled and said

"I love you too, I love you so ... "she caressed his cheeks, reviewing his features, the way those beautiful words formed on his lips. He switched places with her, kissing her jaw.

"You really want this? I don't want to pressure you..." he asked, fighting with all of his instincts to say this.

"I want you..." she replied, her hand caressed the sensitive skin of his nape. After a kiss that could've last forever, he held out his hand to search for something inside the nightstand. the crunch of an envelope tore part of her courage, and she trembled below him, something was just not right. _'Oh God this is so happening! But why? Only because you want to get distracted? That doesn't sound very good, and it's not reason enough to become Bloody Mary down there... okay, fine, just don't panic, don't! Fuck no, Clarissa! Not now! Hell, you're panicking!"_

"Wait..." her voice sounded like a plea, making him scared.

"Are you okay? What did I do?" he quickly removed his body from hers and looked at her precious eyes in concern.

"No, it's not you... it's that there are too many things going around... I'm sorry, I don't seem to be ready yet..." the last thing that she wanted was to bring him down, but something didn't go as she had expected.

"It's ok, I'll wait for you... as long as it takes" he assured her bringing her to his arms in comforting embrace.

"_... I truly have no words to explain how displeased I am about what you've done! You both should be more than sorry about this! Doing such a shameless thing!" _after almost 7 hours of traveling, the Queens accusations weren't exactly what they had been longing to hear back home.

"Please mother, there are hundred other things we could do that would've been worse! Since when going on a family vacation is a sin?" and Jace kept on struggling, trying to make them understand him once, only once.

"You didn't just take your cousins on vacation, mister! You lied to us and walked around Greece so carelessly that anything could've happened to any of you, and now you're on every single newspaper all around the world, that's what makes it so bad!" she was so angry, that her face hardy showed any sign of her perfect skin tone more than pure red of rage.

"We did what we did because we had to! I knew that if I told you, you would react just like you're doing right now! Don't ask me to trust you while reacting like that!" and he was annoyed as well.

"How dare you, Jonathan? Trying to blame us for your disaster!" she turned to her husband furiously, he couldn't even look at them "You see? This is what happens when you give him freedom to do such things."

"Jonathan, just understand, your mother and I could be more comprehensive if you talked about your actions before doing them..." he tried to sound calm, but his wife's attitude made it hard for him.

"As if you always listened or told me about what you do! You're asking me for honesty and confidence when you don't even like to have me around? Those aren't things you can purchase from me, you have to win them!" their son replied anguished, his voice tone tearing a piece of Clary's heart, since they had began to speak, she couldn't even open her mouth.

"Oh, and you think the Princess is so worthy of that famous confidence and honesty over the people who gave you your life? By the angel..." she laughed sarcastically "What exactly has she done with you? I knew this would happen..." Clary's eyes went up to the Queen, no, she wasn't saying those words.

"Mother, don't talk to her like this was her fault..." Jace was surely trying to speak calmly, but his mother didn't give him reasons to.

"I knew that this union would bring nothing good! She's made you weak, forget about what's your place and pursue that ridiculous idea of a perfect life! Open your eyes, Jonathan Christopher! Understand that in this world they'll never be a single person who's always there! You're alone and you must stand up for yourself and she won't change that!" those words were too harsh, horrible for both of them.

"Majesty, I'm terribly sorry... but please don't say such things" Clary tried to stop her from saying something she couldn't take back.

"Keep your mouth shut as you should, princess... Amatis was right after all, if you didn't know a thing about the life you had before the palace, what would you know about royalty? Don't try to stop the consequences of your own doing, you should've thought that before getting inside my son's mind!" had she gone out of her mind? Did she think she was some kind of witch or something?

"Celine..." King Stephen also realised the weight of what she was saying.

"I knew it and I told it to everyone! But as always, you wouldn't listen! This marriage was a mistake! And no matter how much I try to fix it, if it has been broken from the start!"

"Mother, enough!" Jace yelled getting up from his seat, Clary did as well after a second or so.

"That's everything you've had to say this entire time, majesty... Excuse me..." she couldn't take it, she went out of the room without looking back, who did she think she was? It was her who knew nothing about her life and all the sacrifices she had done for her son, all the things she had to handle, all of her rude words, all of he useless lessons, all the pretending.

When she got to her room a big yellow envelop was waiting for her on her bed, "Happy anniversary from your beloved husband" it said, yes... and everything that she did was for him, only for him.

He who appeared on a picture she took out of it, walking hand to hand with... Aline Penhallow? She went to the next picture, this time the girl smiled as she hugged him from the waist, and the resting three were like that as well, Jace and Aline looking terribly comfortable and loving with each other.

"Oh no..." but it was the last one that stole a tear from her eyes, they were kissing, passionately, against a wall, there was no way that was something friends do. "No, please, no... anything but this" her hands shaking, she blinked one, two, three times, but it was the same every time, it was true, so horribly true.

"Tell me you didn't, please..." confusion, anger and pain rolled down her cheeks as she cried. Jace's own words being spoken inside her head _'You're asking me for confidence and honesty when you don't even like having me around?' _ Her heart burnt inside her chest, and she fell to the ground, the few things she had left being ripped from her chest and smashed. "Please..." _'save me from this...'_ but those last words never came out from her mouth.

**To be continued...**

_Dreamer._


	34. Everything that involves you

Her tears were like acid on her face, the pain on her chest was bigger than anyone she had experienced before, her hands clenched in such a way the paper of the photographs, that her nails almost pierced the material, the pressure applied to the grip hurt, a lot, but nothing like the feeling of ... being deceived by him, the boy so beautiful, so precious to her, that become more than a childish crush, he was a complete change in the permanent confusion she felt; he was, or had been ... all life she had left.

"Clary, darling, I …" so he had followed her, why? Was the question, to all of what was happening, just why? "Are you okay?" She forced herself to stand up, shaking, and her voice being cut by the strength of her cries.

"What is this?" she turned, the pictures in one hand, her eyes cold as the rest of her body. Jace looking clueless, saw what she was holding; and what managed to break her completely, was the panic that his perfect face reflected when he saw it, confirming her fears.

"How…? W-Where did you get that?" if you have nothing to hide, you have nothing to fear, but he was so scared, so cruelly scared; there was nothing more real than his hesitation, absolutely nothing.

"Is that what you're going to say? What the heck is this shit?!" her voice became stronger as she knew that she could have reasons to complain.

"Okay, I'll explain, you just calm down, love… okay?" another blow below the belt, _'Love? You have no love besides yourself!'_

"I don't want any explanation, is this for real?" she demanded to know, shaking the evidence on her hand, bringing it closer to his face.

"…it isn't what you're thinking…" he said, terrified; what right did he have to play victim at that point? She was the one who had been so beautifully fooled by him, and he was suffering?

"Then what is it, freaking Photoshop? I'm not that stupid, you moron! I'm asking you one simple thing and that's all I need to know, did it happen?!" and she was so hurt, that the pain became anger when he wasn't even trying to deny it.

"…Yes it happened, but not how it seems…" how could he? How could he look so vulnerable, destroying her pride once again, as he had already done in first place with Aline…

"No, nothing here is ever as it seems… It seemed that the Herondales were such great people that appreciated each other dearly, it seemed that it would be best for the Lightwoods to go away, it seemed that everyone is always trying to do what's best… it seemed that you loved me; but that wasn't true either, was it?" she tried to keep her expression blank, not showing all of the things she was feeling, but those were stronger than her, and she couldn't control her tears anymore.

"You… you don't know what you're saying, Clary, please…" and he looked as miserable as she did, but for her, the only true pain felt there was hers.

"Oh by the angel, you're so right! I don't know what I'm saying, I never knew what I was saying! Because you were lying to me all along! You made me believe a lie and I said and did such things I must've never done because none of this was ever real! You told me a thousand times… but they don't mean a thing…" Clary walked all over the place trying to process it, her bedroom had been a shelter for her, her hopes, dreams and plans… but now it seemed that all those things, memories kept lovingly inside it were trying to crush her.

"That's not true, how can you even imagine that I lied? In my life I've felt something more real than this, if this isn't real then what the hell would it be?" and he kept trying to catch her on his arms, but she wouldn't let him, even if she wanted to, not again…

"I don't know, because all of the things that involve you are bullshit! Everything's a lie disguised in this stupid idea all of you have of justice and kindness and I can't believe I fell for it!" in that moment she realized the reason why she couldn't help herself, she wasn't only crying, she was mourning, something inside her was dying, and none of them could do anything to stop it.

"That I agree, I know how fucked up my life is, but you cannot say that I don't love you… You're everything I have, Clary…" for the first time since they had met, she saw that his eyes were blurry, each word said compensated its weight in tears.

"Of course! Because Aline is nothing to you, right? She's just a friend, you said! You have nothing to worry about! Always defending yourself, Jonathan, because in your life you've made one single mistake! Who could blame the the poor lonely boy who's a misfit only because no one ever loved him? Well, let me tell you something… No one has ever loved you because you don't love back! Your thoughts of love are destroyers, they are death contained inside pretty phrases and expensive shit!" her mind was taking so many turns to all that had happened in that period of time, receiving information far too fast for her to comprehend them totally.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm so full of crap, alright? It's not like I haven't heard that before, Clarissa, everyone tells it to me constantly, so much to the point that I believe it as law!" and when she gathered enough will to see him eye to eye, her heart ached again, he was crying… and it was hard to say such things but she needed to get out some of that giant grieve kept inside her weak and small body.

"Haven't you thought that people say it because it might be true? Have you ever tried to prove the opposite? Have you even thought about doing it? Because, this tells me nothing more than that!" _'Stop it, you jerk! Stop making me feel weak! You're the one who's breaking my heart so badly, why would you be sad about a thing! This is all your fault… or is it?'_

"That's because you're not listening to me! As all the others do…" that was enough to end with the little patience she had left.

"Don't you dare to compare me with them! If anyone here should feel unlucky to be where she is, that's me! Who'd thought that for a moment I … I trusted you, Jace! And this is what I get back?" she felt out of breath after letting that out, and almost fell again.

"So, if you trusted me so much why would you think that I could cheat on you?" was that even a question?

"Because a picture is worth a thousand words, Jace! And you're not saying the opposite of what I'm thinking! Any confidence I had once is gone, you understand? There's nothing left of what it was! That if there was ever something between us, she's always been in the middle!" she sobbed so loudly that she was afraid someone may come in.

"What happened with you and me has nothing to deal with Aline, I swear… Clary, for the angel's sake, just let me tell you…"and the more he approached, the more she went away, she didn't know him anymore; the guy she had met, the person she'd thought he was, had that been fake too? She was lost…

"Do you think I could hear one word coming out of your mouth ever again? I don't even want to see you right now!" she stopped talking before she choked with tears, there were so much of them, that she doubted she had anything more than water inside her body, she felt that has well, as a container with nothing more than useless liquid inside her, and everything that they told to each other, was a needle that pinched her, making her weaker each time. "I should've known, nobody changes so quickly after a lifetime of being evil… why would you be kind with me? Why would I be the first person you ever loved truly? Oh wait, no that wasn't me… it was her… you just couldn't let go, right?"

"I never felt something for her, are you hearing yourself? I can't…" another part of him she had never seen before, he was speechless, and it wasn't exactly because he had nothing to say, he could've said many things, but he was somehow hurt as well.

"Fine, I don't give a damn! But whatever was going on with her could've waited until you had the decency of saying that you were playing with me! And it would've ended soon enough for you to be as together as you wanted to be, doing or being whatever you wanted… Cause, that's always how it has to be, highness… everything has to be exactly the way you want it, and if you don't get it that way, well, we have to brace ourselves! Believe me when I say that I've known much cruel people… still, no one compares to you right now…" slowly, her crying stopped, and even though the pain wasn't becoming any more bearable, she realized that… it wasn't worth to let him see how much it affected her.

"God, Clarissa, you know me better than anyone in here and yet you're able to do such stupid accusations! My heart has never been more than yours since I met you! And here you are, tearing it to pieces!" so now she was the heartbreaker, how ironic.

"Tell me about it… anyways, it can't be worse than what I'm feeling… but don't worry, love…" she almost spitted that word "I won't be an obstacle for you anymore…"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what you're thinking, I'm done with this, Jonathan… I'm not your toy, and I'll never be… but there is one promise you made me once that I'm most certain that is true and that you'll be able to actually do one day… We're through…" and she got out of the room before he could say anything else, that was just enough, and yet more than what she could take.

"_Father?" seeing Robert after such long trip back home wasn't exactly what Izzy had expected to do._ Still, it would've been stupid to make him angry because of disobeying him, heavens know what kind of temper he had.

"Ah, here's my future Queen! Sit down, darling… I'm talking with a colleague, I'll go with you in a minute…" she did as he said, feeling troubled; He said he was talking with a colleague; did that mean that he had other people behind his doing? It wasn't getting any better at all, she pretended not to be listening, but she needed to know what exactly he was telling others to do.

"Yes, she just got back… do you think that the evidence has been sent already? …ah, I was just making sure, I don't doubt your abilities at all, my friend… oh, and I'm glad, he'll feel so much better after getting out that little slip out of his chest… of course, it's our duty to uncover the truth, isn't it? … Alright, be sure you're ready for our next move, and I know I don't have to tell this to you but we cannot afford to make a mistake, we're very close of getting what we want… thank you again, goodbye" evidence? Uncover the truth? Next move? No, that didn't sound good at all, her terrified mind couldn't get to process all of it. "So, how was your vacation, dear?"

"…uh, good I guess, but it's always nice to come back home…" when it came to Jace and Clary, she had to pick her words carefully, she couldn't give him any hints of mercy or being at their favor in any way possible.

"For sure, well, I really hope you enjoyed it… because you won't be seeing them for a while from now on… we have much to do before you come to light, darling, and they must not get in the way…" he smiled, someone that didn't know him as well as she did, would've thought that smile was a sign of appreciation, big mistake.

"And how can we make sure that doesn't happen?" she didn't want to know, at all, but she had to.

"Don't you worry, my child, father is taking care of that, actually… the first step must be in procedure right now, and I have a few more tricks down my sleeve… all you have to do is listen and do what I tell you to; if you do so, nothing can go wrong" he assured her_, 'Nothing can go wrong, of course not, if this whole situation is already wrong…' _her mind told her, being almost annoyingly honest.

"And what exactly are you doing?" she asked almost instantly, making him look suspicious about her sudden interest "…If I may ask, father…"

"Okay, darling; surely sometime one of your beautiful dresses was unstitched, or not? And obviously, the first thing we do in such situations is pull the thread until it comes off the material, and we often do not realize that slowly, it breaks; imagine that our beloved family is that fabric, their whole life and history, everything that has to do with them is marked by these rebels tendrils, each of those represent all the stupidities they have committed, and they think nobody realizes. Dad is simply showing them that they don't have life or safety bought, honey; these threads have to be pulled one way or another, such a shame that it may lead to their destruction…" some hints of Robert's personality were truly unbelievable, like this one that Isabelle had the bad luck to see, he didn't seem affected at all, in fact he enjoyed causing such harm to them; declaring himself as the defender of truth, as if he had never sinned in his life; thinking he was digging the grave of those who he considered his enemies, and was actually his also.

"And don't you think they'll be able to do that to us as well?" she said hopeless, already aware the answer.

"They cannot prove anything, princess; Besides, they've always been awfully sentimental, they have no option but to fall, there's nothing they can do… when they realize what's happening, it'll be already too late, I'm afraid… they must've known long ago, that this would happen if they continued living the way they still do…" he was a complete show, he truly believed he was nothing as he said they were.

"Well, everyone has their flaws anyways… we have to accept that…"

"Of course, and correct them in any way possible, darling… especially the ones that are unforgivable…" he took her hands on his own and caressed them.

'_Like ours, don't you think? Only the angel knows if I'll ever be able to correct myself…'_

_A nap didn't sound bad at that time, _after spending all night crying her eyes out all Clary wanted to do was to rest, but it seemed impossible, the "motherfucker" constantly haunted her thoughts, every time she closed her eyes, or walked around the palace, or saw herself on the mirror, he was there, everywhere! It seemed that all parts of her somehow had something to deal with Jace, things he had said, or that they had shared, so many memories, too hard to forget… and she didn't know why she wasn't even trying to forget them. But, even if that nap would've been like heaven for her, she couldn't take it; she was walking to the Academy's cafeteria to get some coffee, of course, she had plenty of things to do (yet absolutely no desire of doing them) and she couldn't afford to stop living because of what was happening.

"So, Clary, now that we're at school and everything… What do you get if you divide the circumference of a pumpkin by its diameter?" Simon came from behind her and picked her up. She tried to smile, but her muscles were so tense that it was a bit painful.

"No, what do we get?" she waited for his ridiculous yet adorable reply.

"A pumpkin Pi!" most of the time, he was the only one who laughed about his jokes, but Clary needed some cheering up so badly that she did giggle as they walked to a table nearby and sat there, one in front of the other, as always.

"Jesus, kill yourself, Lewis…" she sighed "before your bad comedy gives me a headache, no wait! I already have one, a full-time one…" she ran her hand trough her hair, trying to clear her mind for a while.

"That must be Goldilocks' fault, Fairchild… nobody ever gets tired of me!" he bragged foolishly.

"You've never been more right…" she tried to keep her voice strong, but remembering him was beyond all bearing. He scowled and grabbed her tiny hand.

"Do you know how I know that something's up with you?" when she shook her head looking to their hands, he replied "if you were alright, you would've made a silly comment about how wonderful your husband is! But you didn't… and I'm surprised you didn't try to hide it, usually you do though it's useless…" did she use to do that? Trying to hide things from him? That was just nonsense! He was her brother from another mother! There was nothing about her that he couldn't know.

"There's no point on hiding it, though I haven't really told it to anyone yet… they'll figure out sooner or later, I just hope this doesn't get to the newspapers because that's when you'll have to go to hell only to see me…" she smiled sadly. "But I'm glad that you're the first one to know…"

"Must I call my contacts to find one that can perform a castration yet or…?" he insinuated.

"I wish you could, but I'd hate myself if something like that happened… This is awful…" the turmoil kept inside of her, and Simon's worried eyes were enough to make her shed another tear, when she thought she had not a bit left.

"Spit it and soak me, pumpkin" what would she do without him? She needed some of that loveable stupidity, joy and loyalty in her life; she couldn't have gotten that long without it.

"Jace … he… he has been cheating on me…" she whimpered, Simon as a good best friend understood it all trough her tears.

"I don't care if I don't have permission to do it, I'll cut off his "pride" anyways! I can't… how could he? Who does he think he is?" as much sorrow Clary felt as much fury Simon felt.

"The king of not only Idris, but the entire world it seems… I couldn't really say so, I don't know a thing about him for what it looks like…" she wiped her tears, still aware that new ones would fall and there was nothing to do about it "How come are you always right?"

"What?" he asked, suddenly clueless.

"You said I was stupid for falling for him… you were right… he's never been more than a jerk, that's just what he is… but I was idiot enough to think that there might've been a part of him that was different, special… a part that… only I had seen… and I loved him for that" she confessed in between cries. "God, I… I just cannot let go of it, Simon… when I tough we were real, it was so strong, enough to make me feel happy inside that hell they call palace; and now that I know that it was only real from my side, it's strong enough to shatter me… I had never felt so wonderful and yet finished before… I don't know what to do" Simon sat next to her and held her, tightly, but not hurting her; his best way of letting her know he was there.

"I know what you should do… but I also know that you won't want to do it or that it's not possible at all that they'll let you…God, I wish I could… do something but what?" he kissed her forehead, ash she clenched to his chest.

"If I had a clue I'd tell you but… I'm hopeless, Simon, hopeless… "She wasn't getting enough air on the position she had set herself, but she didn't want to breathe deeply either.

"I've read tons of books, manuals and played so much trashy games and that kind of stuff but none of them tells you how to deal with a broken heart… Fuck, Mario feels like shit that he cannot save the princess this time…" he said.

"The princess should be able to save herself… but she already lost the game…" she sighed.

"Why would you say so?" he demanded to know, he was angry that she was so hurt and that she believed she couldn't get herself out of that pain.

"Because she is so in love with the enemy that she can't escape…" their way to explain emotion was kind of weird, but it made it a little easier to say. "She happens to love all of him even though he's the devil…and it hurts, it hurts to death…"

"Then kill him, that's always the target… Kill the sucker and be free" she chuckled lowly as he stroked her curls, reminding her a bit of her mother.

"The sucker is immortal, he lives inside my heart… and I wish I could just open my chest and rip it off from my body, but you see I need it to live, so… I'll need him as well…" that was when Simon understood that, it was true that she was hopeless; he imagined what would happen to him if Izzy had done something like that, in those times everyone says to let go of that person and move on, but his girlfriend was so close to his heart ad Jace was to Clary's, he couldn't just let go of something that made him feel so alive…and because of that reason, Clary was almost dying.

"Well, if that's the case… let this sick heart break to pieces, burn to ashes, turn into dust and be taken away by the wind… we'll get you a new one, one that just needs a tiny bit from him to work…"he told her, her pain was so big that even he could feel it as if it were his.

"That sounds amazing… but I'm afraid that the problem isn't just my heart but all of me… I'm so stupid, if I was even just a bit smart I would've stop feeling this way at the moment I saw those shitty pictures but… I didn't, I'm the one who's broken… and I can't purchase a new me, if I'm truly done this time…I'll be gone and that's it… I won't be who I used to be, Simon…"

"Say what you may, but to me you'll always be my best friend… that's the one thing that won't ever change, Clary… and I know it's not enough, but at least it'll help you survive, right?" those words were the ones that reminded her that truth existed, and some people still used it, lived with it.

"Right… I'll need you, Lewis… also lots of ice cream, paper tissues, a mix tape with all the emo songs you guys can record and every romantic- comedy movie that can be found on earth… if that helps even a tiny bit, I'll go for it…" well, that's what all people do when their hurt, isn't it?

"As you say, highness…" he granted, he was as sad as Clary, but what she needed at that moment was something, or in this case, someone to hold on; someone who'd try to fix every crack of her little world that was being destroyed, she needed someone to be strong for her… or at least, pretend to be.

"_Princess! Your sleeping hours are already done, could you try to stay focused if it's not more than what you can take?"_ for a moment, Clary had forgotten of all that made her feel bad, that's what friends are for but… she had to spend the rest of the time inside the place that made her feel bad.

'_By Raziel, yes it is more than I can take! You, majesty, are more than I can take!'_ but those thoughts wouldn't turn into words, not if she wanted to continue living. "I'm sorry, majesty; could you repeat what you were saying, please?"

"And she must be expecting me to apologize for telling the truth…" Queen Celine whispered to God knows who because clearly Amatis heard that as well.

"If you let me, my lady…" she asked, Celine nodded carelessly "Highness, her majesty was saying that as you've been studying and reading remarkable papers of various kings and queens, you ought to write one of your own…" now, that was a challenge, especially for her that barely knew how to speak… Jace could've done so, flawlessly; his dictionary was twice bigger than hers…so, frustrating, even when his mother was sending her to hell, she couldn't stop thinking about him!

"What should I write about, majesty?" she asked with shaky voice, Celine turned to see her with her always cold expression and smiled the same way.

"There are many things you could tell to the people, highness… And as you're in such an important position of our society, why don't you write about the things you've experienced while being the Crown Princess, what has this sudden change taught you? Something inspiring…" another life enigma she had to solve, what did the Queen Consort found inspiring? Seeing her daughter in law being eating by a wolf pack? Yeah, that would've been enjoyable for her.

"How long do I have to finish it, majesty?" the list of things she had learned inside the palace was embarrassingly short, but can we blame her? All that the place has taught her was: trust nobody, nothing is the way it seems and there's no place like home!

"I'll give you one last chance of satisfying me, princess; I'll have mercy on you… You'll have as long as you want to write a breathtaking speech, and I most certainly have my hopes high, so… impress me…" yeah, she was a bit screwed. Could she write something breathtaking? Yes. Would her mother in law be impressed? Absolutely, but not the way she'd want to be impressed.

"Thank you, majesty, I appreciate that…" her eyes went from Celine's to the floor, she heard her approaching her desk, she lifted her jaw.

"And…?" she asked, her eyes awfully calculating.

"I'll do my best…" she smiled, the Queen nodded, running a finger trough Clary's silver locket, which she was now forced to use and felt like a chain around her neck, and got away from her.

"Of course you will…" she stood at the door and turned for a while to speak "And also… do your best while sleeping, only a blind wouldn't see that you need rest badly, sleep well tonight…" and she left; that somehow shocked Clary, she could've said much rude things having that on her mind, but her comment was almost nice, she hadn't threatened or mocked her… just gave her an advice.

"Amen, my lady…" she replied to who was already gone, her forehead met the hard surface of the desk.

"In my life I've said this so many times, but here we go again… What is happening to you, highness?" Amatis picked up the textbooks and left them on their specific place of the shelf.

"I'm tired, Amatis…" she answered.

"Well, that's kind of obvious, princess. But it must be more than just that…" and how could she know that?

"What do you mean?" Clary raised her head to look at her, she was concerned although she didn't show it, must've been because of her training to work inside the palace, nobody showed their true emotions… nobody.

"I cannot say that I'm a witch that knows it all, as you may think I am, but I'm a woman and as matter of fact a good observer… your back is tense, irritated eyes, dark circles under them, you haven't touched your food once today; which is more than unusual for you, Your Highness, since most times you have a pretty healthy appetite ... but what really confirms my suspicions is that you haven't seen the Prince all day ... you haven't even tried to do it "hidden" if you want to call it that way, because you well know that there is not much happening inside this place that you can hide from me." True, Amatis could be a spy if it was necessary.

"That's because I don't want to see him…" liar, she wanted to see him like hell, but she couldn't, not without falling to his feet and begging him to love her somehow. Pitiful, but true.

"Now, that I didn't know… why would that be?" it was strange, this was the kind of conversation she should have with her mother, but as soon as she had gotten back from Greece, her cell phone was confiscated… again.

"Because he's not who he says he is… and I don't want to be a part of his lie…" that, on the other hand, was kind of real.

"I got the first part of it in a way, but the second one not so much… Highness, the Crown Prince does not like deceiving, in fact, he hates it…" she said that as if it were obvious to anybody.

"It seems he doesn't care if it's him who's deceiving someone…" she replied bothered, she wouldn't accept being blamed because of something he had done.

"And how exactly did he deceive you?"She crossed her arms to her chest, not angry, yet interested. There were many things she could say: he was seeing another bitch, he said things that he didn't feel…

"He wanted to change me… and he did…"

**To be continued.**

_Dreamer. _

Hello readers! This was another chapter of my Mexican novella, just kidding! Of this fan fiction I love so much, and you know why I love it? Because it lives inside my head and heart and when I write it and you all like it, it is dream like, guys, for real! So, for the ones that read my unfortunate message of what happened with the lost 16th chapter, I tell you don't worry I'll fix it anyway I can, thanks for your concern! And another thing so has any of you played this dress up game of the Tudors? Well, a friend of mine introduced me to it and I'm obsessed with it because it's awesome! And so I've turned the characters of our favorite saga, now also characters of this fanfic into dolls! I have the pictures of them on my "WeHeartIt" account, I've also made a collection just for them, so you're more than welcome to check them out, here's the link: /Wonderful_Nephilim/collections/99831081-princess-hours-fanfiction-cartoons

As always, I thank you from my heart for readying my story and please tell me what you think about this chapter or the story in general, or whatever you want to say! Also, for those who already came back to school, good luck and May the Angel bless you, I'll go back on September the first, so… I'll try to update as soon as I can, but sorry if I take too long! Hugs and kisses to you all, bye!


	35. The last love

"Jonathan, are you listening to me?!" Stephen hardly ever raised his voice with Jace, it was pretty clear that much people were always there to scream at him 24 hours a day, and he still didn't care enough; but recently, it was hard to deny that both Crown Princes seemed to be just out of the world, as if nothing but what was inside their tortured minds and hearts existed.

"Prince, his majesty has asked you something…" Hodge, as always, tried to make things easier… for everyone, yes, including him.

"I heard him loud and clear, more loudly I should say…" Jace got up from his seat and walked to the window, the day was beautiful, the first summer rays making their way through the thick clouds, the soft breeze blowing the leaves of the colorful trees; in other occasion, Jace would've smiled at such sight, but this time… he couldn't feel a thing.

"Then why on Earth are you acting like this?" his father was usually calm, he thought to himself and then corrected himself as well, he usually didn't give a damn about a thing but work, but lately he seemed to be angry and nervous about each thing that happened around them.

"Because I can…" was what he answered, not even trying to sound nice or pleased.

"No, you can't… and especially not with me, Mister… Hodge, you're dismissed" he was using his dictator voice, that meant that Jace was screwed.

"Yes, majesty…" Jace didn't need to turn to know what Hodge was doing, he showed a worried expression looked from him to his father, nodded as he replied, bowed and left… not knowing another home but the palace, he could anticipate every single one of everyone's moves… except for one person, no, not a person, but the person…. His heart ached as he thought of her, her smile, her sighs, the sound of her sweet laughter, the way the wind seemed to dance around her curls when they walked through his grandfather garden… and then the memories turned also into pain, seeing the anger on her angel face, the furious tears falling down his eyes, and his own feeling of emptiness, not being able to do a thing about it; the night when Clary had ended all, was the first night in many years that he had cried until falling asleep, but as each tear fell, the pain grew bigger, and it was so big by then… that he couldn't cry anymore.

"I thought that after being so permissive with you, your attitude would change, highness… but I'm starting to believe that being spoiled and rude is part of who you are…" really, again? Stephen was running out of reproach ideas or had those words turned into something daily?

"That sounds pretty real to me… but you know what part of whom I am is also? I'm your son, and curiously, you've never noticed about that…. Ironic, uh, father?" he didn't say that as loud as he had wanted to, but still created the same effect.

"Don't start with your childish accusations, we're trying to solve some serious problems here but your mind is focusing only in your own problems, as always… I've tried to ask you nicely but you're ending with my patience…" why was he so mad anyways? If he truly thought that Jace had always been such a mess, what did it still make him feel indignant?

"Well, then… do as you please with me, be honest once in your life, father… Give me what I deserve…" he challenged him, being sure that he'd hurt him some way and not minding at all; nothing could harm him more than what the person had already done.

"I've never laid a hand on you, and I'm not going to start today; but if you don't start taking your responsibilities more seriously I'll consider that… And look at me when I'm talking to you!" suddenly, Stephen was behind his son, grabbing him strongly by his shoulders and making him turn, and Jace saw a version of himself… a part of him that he knew existed, but didn't want to accept.

"Actually, looking at you is one of the biggest tortures I've ever had to face…"He forced his eyes not to go down, to held his father's glare, to let go of the feelings that had gathered inside his hearth since he could remember, and looking at him as he said so; Stephen's face softened for a while.

"If you behaved yourself sometime, seeing me wouldn't be a torture…" and it hurt that he didn't know the real reason why it was so hard for him.

"No, no that's not it… and if you truly knew me you'd know that, but you've never given yourself the chance to do so, have you? You didn't stop to see me for real before you hated me, exactly the way you did with mother… And why wouldn't you? I'm more her son than yours, and you don't notice! What's worse, you don't care…" a knot started to take shape on his throat, but he refused to give in, he didn't deserve his tears.

"Don't speak in between lines, Jonathan…" oh, so he didn't want to read in between lines either?

"All you say to me all the time, is that I make so many mistakes that I'm turning into one, that if I'm not one to you already; you never see how hard I try to be the person everyone expects me to be, when that's not even a bit of who I want to be! All the concept you have of me is that I'm a disaster, that I have no mending, and I know that's true but I've tried! But how can I succeed? You never even thought about being a father for me and yet I'm calling you that… but you're not, a father should be the man that loves his child more than anything… but what's love to you? All of you? If I fail at everything, shouldn't you consider yourself a bit guilty about that? Just a tiny bit?" he didn't know how he managed to take all of that out of his chest, and then he realized, Clary had been the apocalypse, she had been the gate for him to let out all of what was hidden, and now that she was gone… why should he try to keep anything inside?

"I'm sensing that you're mixing things up and blaming it on me, what exactly happened with Clarissa?" God, no one on the entire world could be so blind! So uninterested, so heartless…

"You, you happened! Grandfather and Phoebe happened! Your lover happened! Mother happened! The lies happened! This stupid throne and crown happened! But I never did! No one ever saw me like Jace, all you saw was the heir of a curse… and you tried to turn me into what you are! And because of that… I'm nothing…" but it wasn't him who turned away, it was Stephen, because those words said no more than the truth.

"I've explained you more times than I can remember, that this life wasn't easy…" now he was the hurt one? What right did he have to be?

"This isn't a life, father! This isn't real, this isn't correct, this isn't fair! And that's the only thing I've always wanted but no one has ever tried to give me… and when I was starting to make it come true… it all comes back and takes it away from me…" Jace could feel the burn of those words, how the blood rushing through his veins turned into fire, burning himself down with his own actions.

"What could I've done?" now, that was the question that summed up all of his life.

"Being a man, not this sick, foolish version of a king and husband you think you are… You try so hard to cover up your mistakes that you end up making them even more evident! And you made me believe I was one of them… I know it's too late to ask for your loving, father, but at least you could say out loud that you know that someone has taken it away from me and that I'm dying because of it…. Or maybe you could've said it to me before…" Jace sighed, swallowing all desire to disappear into tears.

"There's many things I've wanted to say to you, be more specific…" he ran a hand through his hair, a hint that the conversation was about to be over.

"That love was never meant to be granted to us… at all…" and that, was part of the curse for Jace.

_As for Clary, she wasn't feeling better either_. Though Simon and her other friends wouldn't stop calling, secretly and for a short time of course, she only answered a few times; the questions were always the same: are you okay? Can we do something for you? Should we tell somebody? Does your mother know? …well, that last one only from Kirk, and the replies repeated the same way: yes, no, no … and for the last one: is that what you're going to ask?

She just couldn't believe that something like that had happened to her, who never thought she'd be able to love somebody that much, especially if that somebody was Jace Herondale… the things she had said after he had met him ran through her mind constantly, over and over again it was: I'll never love that motherfucker, ever in my life… she should've listened to herself, anyways, in this world you're always alone and you can't trust anyone; and the first part of that teaching became much more literal, she didn't want to see anyone because they'd start asking questions, when she wasn't at the Academy she just locked herself inside the bedroom, being afraid of seeing Jace and getting weak all over again, that if she was not weak already… all life had been drained from herself, she felt tired, hopeless… and every time she told herself that things would get better, she started crying_, 'How? How exactly is it going to get better? Don't you know how much you love him? Wake up, life wasn't meant to be happy and perfect… this is the life you have now… and you have to hang on'_ but she didn't know how to hang on, all she was doing was avoiding the situation, avoiding people, but what she couldn't hide was her pain. Why did it have to be him? Why did that happen to her? Why did she have to fall in love with him when he felt nothing? She needed answers, but there was nobody around to give them to her, not even music that is a shelter to us all, all the songs she listened to just seemed to reproduce all what she kept on the inside:

'_My heart is broken; sweet sleep, my dark angel. Deliver us, from sorrows hold, over my heart.'_

And the worse thing was that she had to keep pretending that everything was alright, that nothing had happened, because if someone found out it would be the end for everyone, the rumors would start, the Queen would go mad and send her to the gallows, and believe me, for her that was a real possibility. So, on the interview they'd have the next day with Michael Wayland, as Izzy and Alec had had before, she'd have to lie and swallow all of her feelings once again, what else could she do?

"Highness… a call from Mr. Lewis, you have five minutes, that's all I can offer" whispered Amatis from the door, lately, she was much nicer with her, as her role of "governess of madness" had been taken away from her by her royal majesty. She walked over to her slowly, head down she didn't have enough energy to keep it up.

"Thanks, I won't take long" she promised, trying to smile, but her cheeks were hardened because of her drying tears.

"_Clary, your parents won't stop asking me about you and I'm running out of ideas, and I know that's very hard to believe considering I'm such a genius… really, pumpkin, you need to talk to them."_ Once again, he said what she already knew, but she knew things would get ugly if Jocelyn or Jonathan took part in what was happening, they'd never forgive Jace, and deep inside her she couldn't bear the thought of someone hurting him, even if that meant protecting the selfish son of a bitch against her own blood.

"I can't right now, Simon… I'm meant to be getting ready for tomorrow's interview, I don't have time, and I myself don't know how to explain this clearly either… My head's not working these days…" that excuse was really small for all the things she felt.

"…_Gosh, and they're still asking you to fake smiles and lie to everyone? I told you a thousand times that those people were evil, Clary… but I know your mind isn't able to process an "I told you so" anymore… and I'm sorry I add more problems to your list, but it's your own family we're talking about, you cannot cover up the Herondales forever, nobody can, and not even you should try it…"_ now, that was something new to hear.

"Well, tell me what can I do? The thought of getting an idea of how to end with this would be the next love of my life!" oh, if only she could love an idea more than the stupid Crown Prince!

"_Recalling how many times you've actually listened to me, Clarissa Adele, I should really start considering to shut the hell up when I'm with you and just nod like a trained monkey or something… and this may sound crazy and impossible for you and I know you're not going to do it and you'll hate me forever…!"_ had she left him that traumatized, for real?

"Get to the point, four eyes!" still, she giggled for a while, feeling better for just seconds.

"_Clary, why should you hide it anymore? Isn't royalty's duty to be honest and protective with their people? If you know something's wrong, it's because it had to happened and it has to be finished, you cannot let them do whatever they please with people and still tell everyone that they're the perfect descendants of Angel Raziel, and I know I'm no Saint to put them on evidence, but… I'm afraid they'll continue to hurt you, that they'll end you… for the Lord Sake's, pumpkin, you're inside far too many hearts to let them kill you, on the inside of course…_" and as he explained so, she realized, that she had been blaming only the main character of the novel for the disaster; if Jace was the way he was, it was because he had been taught to be so, and nobody dared to say the horrible things that happened inside the palace because they were afraid… but she wasn't part of the palace and its people, that was absolutely clear.

"Ok, that sounds fair but… How on Earth I do that?" she just needed a discrete way of proceeding.

"_Tell everyone you won't be their puppet anymore; let them know you're done with it… It'll hurt, pumpkin, but it's your broken heart versus the rest of your life… they already took so much from you, but they have no right to take it all…"_ No right to take it all, of course not, she had already suffered so much, what else did they want?

"You're right, you've always been… this ends tomorrow, Simon, I won't keep it up…" she assured him; still knowing the tears won't stop falling, but the pain would turn into anger, and the scars on her heart would become another layer of it, becoming stronger.

_But what she surely knew was that Jace would always be there to flay those layers_, the next day, as Clary had promised, was when she'll put limits on the Herondales doing about her life; she hadn't been able to sleep or eat while thinking about it, it was an insane idea, but she couldn't stand the fact that they were harming her that much. A feeling of deep anger blurring all of her common sense, the line was about to be crosses, and she was willing to cross it, why shouldn't she? Jace had done it before, only God knows how many times…

"Highness, the Prince is waiting for you inside your transport…" Hodge appeared at her room's door, they never talked much, once she had thought that Hodge was for Jace what Amatis was for her, so obviously he spent more time with him; how cruel, the angel from her dreams played with so many people, and yet… he was loved honestly.

"Tell him I have made some changes, we'll be going separate ways, Hodge, thank you anyways…"in her entire life she had sounded so emotionless to herself, there was no hint of all what she held inside in what she said… that, must've been good.

"Yes, princess…" he bowed and quickly left.

"If her highness allows me, I think this changes you've made are pretty radical… and I don't mean to be bothersome, but I think I'd understand and help better if I knew what happened…" and that was why she hadn't spoken to anyone but her friends about the happening that had destroyed all of her recently built confidence, like Amatis, they'll pressure her to talk; still, after that day, they'd sure have found out something.

"All you need to know you'll know, Amatis… that's what you've taught me anyways…" she got up from her bed and walked to the mirror, Magnus had done some miracles for her to look, not perfect, but better than what she usually looked; her eyes didn't glow the way they used to, and if the light of the room hadn't shone on her body, it could've been easily mistaken by just a skeleton, she sighed. "Let's end with this, the faster the better…" she passed her by, not allowing her to say one more word.

When she got to the studio, things happened really quickly, Jace entered the room a bit later than her, she could sense his eyes focusing tirelessly on her, like begging for her to look back at him, but she couldn't… a choice had been made and she couldn't take a step back just like that, it wasn't exactly revenge what she was doing, not for her, it was more like freeing a tiny bit of her heart from that permanent sorrow she couldn't forget about. Michael greeted them, her smile never showed as he had hoped, they took their places, the assistants placed the microphones were they had to be, Jace's breath became slower, and though she had hoped for him to say something, she knew that nothing real would come out from that mouth the adored.

"Hello everyone, and as always thank you for watching. Today, I'll ask you to welcome the future Kings of our beautiful Idris, Crown Prince Jonathan and Crown Princess Clarissa Herondale…" the audience clapped and cheered for them, if only they knew that they admired a lie, so unfair.

"Thank you all, a pleasure, Michael…" Jace spoke with his "on public" voice, that voice that nobody could resist, and she asked herself how come could she anticipate every move he made.

"It's our honor to have you here, highnesses…" he kindly replied with a smile, Clary's eyes left the floor for the first time since she had gotten there she tried to smile once again.

'_Just for one last time, Clary, be strong… at least, end with it…'_ she tried to look to all of her people's faces, so excited, so happy about something they didn't know at all. "Thank you, I feel very pleased to be here…" she tried to use an expression that sounded at least a bit believable.

"And there's much things you should be pleased about, highness, as we all know there's only a month left for you eighteenth birthday, and we're very excited about it" the crowd seemed to love her, or who they thought she was.

"Well… I had forgotten about it honestly…" all the people laughed along with them "You know, Michael, when you take part of such an important position, one cannot always think about himself…" Clary's eyes met Jace's for a moment, then she continued "… or herself of course."

"I agree, highness… you seem to have learnt about your responsibilities very well, and so fast!" such a flatterer.

"I do what I can, but you must know that the palace is a place where you always must give all of you in order to do things the way there's supposed to be… and I tell you this is no easy duty…" her voice tinged with hidden fury.

"Understandable, my lady, very understandable… What do you think about this, prince?" as Clary had done, Michael also saw Jace's uneasy but silent response to what she had said.

"I think that… the princess has explained very well what it's like to be part of the royalty, but that's just what we must do, we always have to make sacrifices and take difficult decisions to guarantee the peace of our nation… and if we're not willing to give some things up then… we're not where we're meant to be…" so strange, to hear him hesitate. Give some things up he said, what had he given up? He had continued with his Don John life while she gave all of her existence to him and he was the one who talked about sacrifice?!

"It seems to me that their highnesses are very aware of what's to come for them… and, if I may say so, the support between a couple is always an important fact of it, and this fact must be essential when talking about you both… how's marriage treated you?" he smiled, the people became uncomfortably silent after his question. That was the sign that Clary had been waiting for.

"Marriage is… must be one of the best experience every man and woman should have, Michael… for me, it has been great to get to share my life with someone else, although things get complicated sometimes…" and that was it, no more pretending, no more lying.

"The problems are always there, the thing is that… you cannot always see them, because what may seem good and normal to some people are not to other people; I think we can all agree that his highness and me… are different, a lot different in much of the attitudes and actions that make us who we are… and that's why we… we have been forced to…" her heart stopped at that second, like asking her one more time if she was sure about it, Jace's stare pierced trough every layer… but she turned her back at her heart and let her sorrow speak after so long of keeping it shut "… think about divorce…" her voice became lower, but enough for everyone to listen and start whispering things and gasping.

"That's a very serious matter. Is it true, highness?" Michael sure had thought of saying many things, but those things he wasn't able to say so. But what shocked her most was what her husband replied.

"That's true…" suddenly, his hand was over hers, holding it tightly, but not as if he had wanted to hurt her, just as if he needed some strength he didn't have. "It's very true, and I'm not going to lie… our lives have become more difficult than we thought they would be, we've been forced to do and think about so much for our age, and I know that isn't an excuse, especially for us… but I do believe that we're better together than alone, and I know that my wife thinks that as well, as long as we're together… we'll be able, not to avoid what gets in the way, but to make it easier to handle" their eyes were finally able to meet, her heart said: _'I wish that wasn't true…'_

"Now I'm relieved of hearing that! All of us, aren't we?" The crowd clapped and cheered again, but the world was gone for Clary, no one could be that good of an actor… but he couldn't feel that way either… or could he?

The interview ended faster that she had expected it to, and for the rest of it, she didn't open her mouth for a second, she drew herself as far as she could from Jace and drown inside her own confused and twisted thoughts, things didn't get easier and she felt emptier each time she repeated his words. When they were finally done, she didn't turn to see him or replied when he called her name, she just ran away in tears and fear, feeling so lost…

"Highness, please don't run…" it surprised her that Amatis could continue with her duties knowing she felt so bad, but she didn't listen, she wanted to get as far away from him as possible, she run to the palace's gates breathless and opened the main door herself with the strength she didn't know she had and the energy she really lacked at that moment, suddenly she was waking trough the endless halls, her mind warning her that someone was coming after her, and later those sounds became real and noticeable along with her sobs.

"Clarissa, for the angel's sake, hear me! "He grabbed her by her wrist, making her turn, her heart shrank at the thought of those gorgeous eyes telling something that wasn't true, she didn't believe it… but what could she believe in?

"Let go of me… you once told me I was imprudent but it's really you who doesn't have a clue of what he's saying! When will you stop lying, Jonathan? When will you have a bit of shame to accept that something's wrong?!" she could hardly talk with the fury of her cried.

"And when will you stop being so hardheaded and listen to me? You really think that I was lying when I said that? How could I ever deny the fact that you are what's most important to me?" he had never seemed so desperate before, as if he needed her forgiveness to continue living.

"Stop it; I'm tired of your bullshit! You cannot call love to those sick thoughts of yours! You know that what has happened up until now wasn't real for a second!" his touch felt like hot wax on her skin, it hurt at the beginning but later it was somehow pleasant.

"What's love to you then? If giving my heart, soul, thoughts, past, future and hopes to you isn't love, what is it, then? Tell me!" those tears he tried so hard to hold inside his eyes were killing her, she knew that it hurt for her more than for him.

"I loved you though you stole all the life I had, I loved you though I was always alone when you weren't there, I loved you though everyone was trying to change who I am, I loved you though all the people who loved you hated me, I loved you though I was losing all of me, I loved you though you didn't love me… I loved you endlessly and with all I had… but you don't see how hard it was for me, you just take everything as if it was yours!" she tried to hit him with her hands, but she forgot how strong and fast he was, her weak attempts of harming him became the most painful embrace she had ever experienced.

"Clary, I never wanted to take those things away from you… I wanted to give you all of me but if I didn't do enough, I'm terribly sorry… just let me explain, I know I have no excuse for causing those awful things but I have no life if you're not in it…" he spoke with his lips next to her forehead, placing gently kisses at every chance he had, Clary felt as if her soul was melting into tears.

"You have no life at all, Jonathan Herondale… you have no heart…" she had taken a lot of hard decisions during those almost eight months of her life, but getting away from his arms, the beat of his breaking heart, the familiar warmth and affection that she could only find with him, was too much to let go of.

"Princess, are you alright?" asked Camille when her maids saw her entering the room, breathing huskily, her cheeks showing more tears and pain than color itself, she wasn't trying to hide her sobs anymore, why to try? They'd end up knowing anyways. She leaned against the hall, feeling as all the strength she had left faded; she had been running through the halls like a prisoner, trying ironically to escape from the jail that had become home for her.

"… She looks sick…maybe we should… doctor" she only caught glimpses of what Annemarie said, she raised her gaze up to them, scared, her thoughts were becoming all she heard _'I can't, not anymore… it's too painful…' _

"Highness … at me… feeling ok?" Camille was holding her by the shoulders, but she felt no touch, just how her beats became slower; she blinked several times to clear her view, but every time her eyes opened, they looked like a fresh painting being stained with water. She tried to speak, but she was too tired for her voice to come out, her legs became weak as she grabbed her hand as tightly as she could.

"… Fever, she cannot be on her feet… to take… the nursery…" she only felt one slight touch of a hand on her forehead, but lost the feeling on her legs.

"What's happening?!" suddenly a tall, fancy dressed figure appeared inside the room, his voice showing panic as he approached to help her. She wanted to tell Magnus something, anything, he was one of the few people that did understand her; he had loved and lost also. After he was standing in front of her a sharp pain punched her on her stomach which managed to bring her down completely, she knew she had fell to the floor but she felt nothing, nothing more than floating in the air like dust. "Hear …, be alright, ok? … Don't… sleep!" Magnus said; she tried to giggle. _'Not to sleep? But I'm exhausted, of everything… I might as well sleep forever'_ the pain spread through her entire body, and just when her eyes were about to give up totally, the golden aura of an angel managed to catch her attention. But after him, all she saw was darkness, and on the insides she begged for some light to appear.

_It was kind of surprising how her eyes opened again all by themselves_, her body still hurt and it felt heavier than usual, as if she had been smashed by the air pressure or something, she tried to move a hand but stopped when she felt something cold and plastic like was laying on top of her arm, she recognized the room painted of white, healing runes everywhere with the intension of calming any illness that someone could feel, but in a moment like that they seemed pretty useless for her. A slim, graceful figure was at the window looking out, her pale blue eyes looking as if she was expecting something or someone…

"What happened?" her voice came out softer than she had expected. Amatis turned to meet her stare, showing an unpleased expression, definitely not what one is used to see being so sick.

"You starved yourself for almost a week; that was what happened…" she got up from the couch and sat on the edge of the bed, something somehow improper of her, but when Clary was able to see her clearly, she seemed worried for real. "Say hello to your new best friend serum, you've become really close since yesterday…" she pointed at the tube injected to her left wrist.

"Oh… so that's why I felt so disgusting while I was out…" she tried to chuckle a bit, but damn it felt as if her belly had been burnt with acid, which was probably what had happened but using more medical terms.

"I'm pretty sure that's not all of it…" she crossed her arms to her chest; Clary sighed.

"I feel like a vampire swallowing holy water every time I mention what happened… please just don't make me say it again…" it even hurt trying to cry.

"Your references to feelings are special, aren't they? But I'm forced to make you speak about it, highness… all of the fuss you created yesterday, divorce is a word that has never been mentioned by the monarchy of Idris, not ever…" still, she had to admit that her reaction was calmer than it should've been or usually was.

"I think I've made very clear that I'm the disaster of the Herondale Family… actually if I wouldn't have a name that's probably how everyone would call me… but I'm still too almost dead to destroy my self-esteem more than her majesty does already…" she looked away from Amatis' curios face.

"I know it's hard for you, it has always been but now it has become even more difficult and I'm not quite getting why would that be, highness? I'm trying to help you but you run away like a rebel without a cause… I'm not trying to deprive you from privacy but… if this problem has become so big to make you unintentionally commit something close to a suicide… you should speak about it with someone…" her tone was the one her mother used when she was a child, when she was afraid of the dark, after her and Valentine fought, when her brother had left home; try to make her comprehend the reasons and calm her at the same time.

"I just… can't seem to find myself anymore… I sincerely thought I was better than this… that I could… do this, you know? Do it my own way and do it right. But every step I take is a mistake, and they keep telling me to be the best of who I am, but I'm not what they say I must be and I don't want to be because… something inside here is wrong, Amatis, I don't know yet what it is completely… I've only got clues about it, but I feel like I take step back every time I uncover the truth rather than going forward… and believe it or not I've tried to be a good princess… but they're asking me to be someone I'm not… to forget that I'm worth something, and that I can make a change… they don't want a change…" after such "unintentional something close to a suicide" like that, it was almost a deception for her to be able to cry again, over the same damn thing.

"The law is hard but it is the law… the system cannot be changed overnight, Highness…" this time, she was the one who looked down, hiding a memory that had just crossed her mind at that second, Clary read that trough her uneasy expression.

"But to put the law over a person's life, Lady Amatis? …. If what they do can be called law, to me they're just their whims… doing anything they want to without caring for others, because they're sure nobody will say "no" to them…"Amatis stood up from the bed, becoming uncomfortable because of the turn the conversation had taken.

"It's not always like that… you heard what the Prince said… sometimes they must do sacrifices for the good … of the majority…"it was weird on her to hesitate with words, or rather… feelings as if those were hard to say.

"And let that one, meaningless heart be broken, right?" something inside Clary's mind was becoming clear, like when you clean a car window after a rainy day.

"When you have a country on your hands, you cannot forget about all those dreams to pursue only yours…" now she was the one crying, and it also hurt Clary, but she needed to understand what was it like what she had lived so it didn't happen to her.

"It doesn't have to be that way. You could've been happy, made him happy so he could make better choices… But none of you dared to do something about it…" she couldn't believe she was saying so.

"What could have we done? His life was written already, I was just an obstacle on his way that had to be eliminated…" she had heard something like that before. _'… it couldn't be anymore, and we went our separate ways… but I never blamed him or myself for it… he had his priorities and I had mine… maybe we just weren't meant to be, still I don't regret it… he'll always be the great love of my life'_

"And you had to watch King Stephen get married and have a son with somebody else? Never being happy again?" she also cried her eyes out, she wouldn't bear to have her heart shattered in such way and still stay there to see how other people burnt its tiny pieces into ashes, trying to keep on living.

"You see, highness… the first love makes you grow, but the last completes you… Could I have lived without that part of myself? I couldn't even think about it… with time I understood that… It was better to have him that way, that not having him at all…"

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._

Sorry for updating up until now, but school and stuff! Leave your comments, love ya! :D


	36. As tears and a kiss

_*Want to get a clue of this chapter before reading it? Check out this link:_ /entry/206625555/in-set/99831081-princess-hours-fanfiction-cartoons?context_user=Wonderful_Nephilim *

After two days of endless serum and reflexive thoughts, Clary could finally go back to her room… yes, her room; usually when you're sick and you have to stay at a hospital, all you want to do is to go home, and she desired so badly she could just say that she wanted to go home, but she wasn't so sure about what "home" was anymore; she hardly knew something about people, the world or herself at that point, all she thought was right or true wasn't, and things kept showing it's cruel side to her, as if the universe was desperately trying to end with her hopes… that it they weren't done already.

"Your room's ready for you, highness… we should take you there now…" Camille and Annemarie bowed at her, she was looking through the window; as she had been unconsciously killing herself the outsides of the palace seemed to have rebirth, the arrival of summer making it all look like the Eden itself.

"Change of cell, it is… okay, could you help me up?" her strength wasn't fully recovered yet, and that should've annoyed her, not even being able to stand up for herself, in every sense. Her maids grabbed her by the arms, helping her not to lose her balance as they walked to the door, but somebody stood on their way.

"Ladies, could I have a word in private with the princess?" Queen Celine's face was expressionless, but her eyes showed that something inside her was about to explode, Clary looked up at her tiredly, remembering what she had talked with Amatis; King Stephen used to be such a kind, just and loving man… but after he had married someone he didn't love, all the sparkle of life had been drained out of his system, and that seemed to affect the Queen also, but she didn't need to know she knew.

"Uh, the doctor has told us that she'd get better if she felt more comfortable, we were taking her to her room right now, majesty" replied Annemarie as nicely and respectful as she could, but Celine didn't seem to notice.

"The princess may rest when she understands what she has done wrong… this is an order…" the pretended calm faded from her face, leaving clear that she did not come in peace, that thought almost made Clary laugh, what did her mother in law know about living peacefully and harmoniously? Her maids hesitated looking at each other, she knew it was her time to speak, she sighed.

"Not more, majesty… please, not more…"finally, she accepted it, it was more than she could take; Clary had never thought of herself as an invincible superheroine, but she did know that she could accomplish something when she really wanted to… but what had happened trough the months she had been the Crown Princess was weakening all of the strength she had, making her doubt about herself… and well, about almost everything.

"Excuse me, princess?" and she clearly wasn't expecting something like that.

"I know I've messed things up, some if not most of the time… but, majesty, I've really tried to be your perfect image of a wife, a relative, a royal… but I can't lose all that I am to turn into what you want me to be… it seems as if you want to shatter all of the things I believe in to replace them with distrust and secrecy; I understand perfectly that mine is a very important position and there are things I just must do… but to lie to everybody, to endure all of the awful things you tell me, to hide behind this mask that our people know isn't true? It's pointless, it's a waste of time… and before I was a princess, I was a girl; I was human, majesty… I had to build up so much of me after… I experienced loss for the first time, I had a renewed heart and dreams and I was ready to pursue them; but I left all of that because I thought that it would be better to make some changes, but it turned out that you'd try to change me… and I know this, because it is exactly what happened to you, but if you hadn't let them do so… you'd be much happier now…but who am I to question your decisions? I'll just tell you to think about it, do you think you could bear with all that you've done to me? Because I cannot think of one single person in the world who could go through this unharmed. And I know that making mistakes isn't quite a valuable excuse to hate someone, but if it is in your case… I'm really sorry for all I have done up until now, just stop it…" it felt really good to take that out of her chest, Celine looked puzzled, and somehow guilty, she wasn't looking to her eyes

"Y- You may go now, she… does need to rest…" her voice gave hints of breaking; she quickly turned around and came back to where she had come from.

"That was really brave from you, highness…" complimented her Annemarie.

"No, it was simply true…" she replied.

**-A month later-**

The big and so awaited eighteen, the number every girl and boy somehow waits for because of some reason Clary couldn't really understand yet, maybe a couple of months ago… that looked like years or so, she had felt that emotion of turning eighteen, but emotion wasn't something she had been experiencing lately. The clock showed that it was seven o'clock when her cellphone rang; she had been awake for nearly an hour though.

"_Happy Birthday, Pumpkin!"_ shouted all of her friends, leaving her terribly and yet adorably deaf.

"Isn't it quite early for you to scream like banshees trough the phone?" she answered giggling.

"_Oh, please! What could be better than waking up with the sound of my melodic voice?"_ protested Helen, clearly laughing at the affirmation even she knew wasn't true.

"_It's only worse than being woken by a hen!"_ said someone behind her, but Clary didn't know if it had been Kirk or Simon, they both talked nonsense so…

"At least you make me laugh; Thank you all, brags! I love you…" she sighed after saying so; she hadn't said so to someone for a long, long time.

"And we love you more, eighteen year old! What does it feel to stop growing physically and stuff?" Okay, this time it was Simon for sure.

"I believe that happened when I was eleven and I didn't notice up until you were taller than me, so…"she got up from bed and walked to her comber, trying to find something different about her looks, nope, just the same she had looked for the last month, pale, skinnier, her eyes drier than a desert.

"_That's why you're our birthday pumpkin!" _said Maia lovingly.

"Just please promise you won't make me eat again that awful pumpkin pie, it should be considered as cannibalism for you!" that made all of them laugh loudly.

"_It's your birthday tradition, no complains!"_ answered Eric, "tradition", that was good, actually great for her, to have a part of her past joining her turbulent present, something that lasted… something that she knew was real and would happen, she smiled sadly. Someone knocked on the door, waking her up from her a bit unusual philosophizing.

"Okay then I'll pretend to wait for it excitedly, thank you for everything, guys… I have to go now!" she was quite sad to finish the call so soon, but Queen Celine still didn't know she had gotten her cellphone back, it wasn't a risk she could take at that point, not after the last conversation she had had with her.

"_She didn't lie when she said she'd pretend! Alright, redhead, we understand! We'll see you later, ok? Bye!"_ and then Helen hung up.

"Highness, time to wake up!" Annemarie sounded suspiciously happy that morning.

"I'm already up, come in, please…" she tried to smile, but not only her maids were at the door carrying a three story cake with white and emerald frosting and eighteen perfectly placed candles , also Magnus and Amatis with various envelops on their hands.

"Happy birthday, princess…" they all said placing the cake on the comber, Clary saw that the candles gave off colorful sparks, this time she smiled for real. She blew them all, knowing that she'd have other cakes and candles to take care of that day, she decided to wait for the last one to make a wish, cause she couldn't think of one in that moment.

"Thank you, this is truly amazing from you!" she said joyful, Magnus and Amatis smiled back to her and spread all of the letters in front of her.

"These are a part of your birthday present; you may choose which one to open first…" Magnus announced, a sparkle of excitement shining through his eyes. She rubbed her hands together and chose one that was close to the middle of them and opened it quickly, inside there was a picture of her mother and her as a toddler, Jocelyn smiled as little Clary played with the first crayons she had ever had, there was something written at the back of it.

"_For my beautiful, princess; This is the first birthday I don't get to wake you up with more kisses than words, but this time there will be more words, I can't believe my little child is eighteen, I was I was never ready to see you grow up, but to see the brilliant, kind hearted, fun, talented an gorgeous woman you have become tells me that I have nothing to worry about; one more year of your life, Clary, learn from it, embrace it and let it show you how wonderful living can be._

_Love you with heart, soul and mind._

_Mom"_

Clary had always admired her mother's ability to make everything sound poetic, deep and clever, she ran a finger through the picture as if she was caressing her mother's face, and when she lifted it to put it back on the envelop, she saw that a "W" shone when she turned the image a bit to face the sunlight. She turned to see Amatis to get a clue.

"Open another one" she winked. Clary picked one from the right corner. Inside there was a picture of Izzy and her on Greece, when they had found those beautiful red flowers.

"_To my cousin, now an eighteen year old!_

_By the holy angel, Clary! I can't believe you've been with us for what seems a short period of time and you've already made us adore you! You're such a warmhearted girl, honest, pretty, creative and fun as hell! You're like the sister I never had! (Don't tell Alec, please!) And it's awesome for me to get to share one of your most important birthdays with you, near or far. Whatever that happens next, you should know you're a really important person for me. Congratulations, redhead!_

_XOXO, Isabelle" This_ one showed a bright "O" when it was touched by sunlight.

The next one, curiously, was from Alec; she wondered when somebody had photographed them as they talked on the bench of her garden.

"_To Clary, our tiny bit of reality:_

_Let me tell you, Clarissa Herondale Fairchild, that I couldn't imagine what would've happen to us if you hadn't accepted to marry my very dumb and blond cousin, from the first day you brought light, warmth and joy to the palace, no matter in which way (because Lady Amatis certainly punished you for your ways, not that someone cares!) But we always knew you were certainly a special person that would show us that there's more to life than the fear that sometimes is hidden inside these four walls we live in._

_Alec."_

She opened a bunch of other ones, nine to be precise, one from Imogen, other one from her brother, Luke, Amatis, Magnus and even one from Maryse, that had chosen a picture of her and Max, holding him when he had just been born.

The tenth and last one was just a picture of her, with the dress she had worn for the Homecoming ball on January, standing in front of the gates of the palace, her crown shone brightly as her smile; She didn't recognize the handwriting but it was surely delicate, elegant and beautiful, like telling a love story with the curves of the letters.

"_Changes are good; Clary, but you were something like a miracle" _When she placed it in front of the window, a sparkly heart was surrounding the image of her. When she places all the pictures together the letters formed a brilliant "We love you", she smiled, with tenderness filling her heart as nothing had been able to for the last months. The thing was that, there was someone missing in that beautiful message, the only one who she'd died so he said so…

"_So… did she like them?"_ said Jace when Magnus came out, he had been hiding inside one of the unoccupied rooms close to Clary's, he needed to know if the first part of her birthday gift had gone well, he still had many other things for her, that day ought to be special.

"She loved them, my lord, she looks very pleased and excited" that must've made him smile, but all that he felt was relieve, he laid his back up against the wall, sighing. "It's really not my business, prince, but… could I ask why aren't you jumping up and down like a bunny on Easter?"

"No, not at all…" he rubbed his tired golden eyes, a clear sign that he had been working very hard, not only on his responsibilities crown prince, but on the entire holiday that Clary's birthday had become.

"Well, with all of the birthday parade you've made for her I'd find it hard for her not to look at you at least…" maybe Magnus didn't know everything about teenage love, but he did know about a damaged heart that needed some attention.

"But she must not know this is my doing, Magnus… not until I get to talk to her and explain everything, actually not everything, just what she really wants to hear…" Magnus looked at Jace as if he could channel his feelings, turning them into his own; this wasn't the crown Prince he had been eight months ago, this was just Jace, a boy who had loved and now was losing that bit of his soul that filled him as no one would ever do again.

"Then… what is this exactly that you've planned for her?" he knew well that he shouldn't ask anything more, he knew that those words were painfully hard to say, but he needed to know, to help him better.

"This is the beginning of the end, Magnus… " He turned away from him and started walking slowly through the hall, as if the weight of the suffering was eating all of the energies, and live inside him. He knew, that he was giving up something precious that would destroy him forever.

_Clary's birthday hadn't been that special before. _Sure it was kind of a dumb thought to have at that point of the life, but even when she had become Crown Princess, the fact of her turning eighteen only meant that she was ready to be the mother of a future king of Idris, but that weight was already gone of her shoulders, she didn't know why but since the morning, the cracks of her battered heart had arranged a little ,who were the world for her had managed to remind her that her life hadn't ended with Jace, it was just beginning and it must be lived out and out. Her friends had taken her to her house, they embraced, pampered and overwhelmed her with small gifts in size but big in significance, her parents and brother had entered the living room with a huge pumpkin pie, yes other cake besides the one she had choked on breakfast that she didn't want to eat at all, but her mother had made it just the way she liked it. And Jocelyn also with her maternal love had erased any trace of all the tears that were shed until that day, Luke kissed her cheek as the proud father he was, and Jonathan hugged her so tightly that the pain disappeared. She returned to the palace with a genuine smile, humorous feelings and some renewed hope.

But not as much as when she entered the palace, and her favorite garden showed a set of tents with emerald ribbons and luxurious tables below shining with the light of purple lamps, her favorite flowers, violets adorned all around and there was a stage in front of the tables to one side was a cake five floors waited it was not really like the cake in the morning, which was inscribed "Happy Birthday, Your Highness!" had a projector pointing to the wall of the stage and showed pictures of her, when she was just a baby, a child and more photos of only a few years and months ago, all of them with her friends and family, of home and the palace; but it looked like someone had tried to erase an important part of the history that ran by the images, not a single photo with ...

"Surprise!" said Izzy coming down the stairs with a smile that went perfectly with her indigo and white party dress that scented her curves, her brother came behind her with a black and blue suit matched with a black bowtie, holding a fancy and smiley baby Max on his arms, that giggled when he saw her.

"What's going on in here?" she took the baby with her and kissed his forehead.

"Your birthday party, duh! Her Royal Highness cannot afford not to celebrate with dignity a just declared national holiday, you're in all media, Clary!" the Lightwood siblings guided her inside the palace to her room. She was being nicely celebrated for sure, none of the birthdays of her cousins or husband had created such a fuss, it was kind of suspicious. _'Thank God it's vacation'_ her thoughts said, she wouldn't have handled such bash still studying at the Academy.

"Awesome! But why are we going inside?" she asked as discretely as she could, inside her room Magnus was waiting next to her comber, brightening her silver Herondale locket; an emerald satin strappy dress, with a little low cut and pasted to the chest, closing it with an adorable bow at the waist that dropped the thin layers of the cocktail dress like the petals of a beautiful flower caught her attention and took away all of the air inside her lungs.

"By the angel, that's for me?" all of her large, elegant and expensive dresses were nothing compared to that delicate piece of art waiting on the mannequin next to her closet.

"No, it was actually for me but I told Magnus that I didn't need those kind of love displays to know how much of a pretty lady I am" said Alec making her sister and brother chuckle, his comment sounding an awful lot as something as her husband would've said.

"You're a gorgeous lady, Alec but I agree this is not your color!" she approached Magnus' masterpiece and caressed the fabric gently, admiring all of its glory, her mom used to say that things seemed so precious only when they were made with love.

"Well, then, let's get my lady ready for the best birthday of her life…" Magnus took her hand gently and took her to the chair of the comber, Clary looked at her dazzling with joy reflection, knowing that some part of her hadn't been fixed yet, but she had lived with them, she'd live with that missing piece of her heart, somehow…

"_Who are you and what have you done to our Clary?"_ said Helen smiling when Clary came out, with her perfectly fitting dress and straightened hair, the Herondale locket resting peacefully against her chest, she hadn't really wanted to wear it, but Magnus, Izzy and Alec got to convince her with their puppy faces, not to mention Max's crocodile tears that melted her firmness in question of seconds. Her friends were up on the stage placing their instruments in place, all of them dressed as fancily as they thought convenient, and they looked amazing.

"Taken her sexy and cute self out of the closet for a change, you guys are going to play the rock version of "Happy Birthday" to me?" she smiled as Maia and Helen helped her up.

"We'll play anything you want us to, spoiled brat!" Maia rubbed top of her head hardly, almost running Magnus' one hour battle with her messy curls, but he was the God of fashion, so her hair went back to its perfect straight from.

"Yup and in exchange, not that I should be asking this as it is your birthday, but do you think I could bring somebody…?" started Helen, her friends understood immediately.

"Hell yeah! Is that even a question? You've had us wondering about you special one for months, thank God!" Clary reapplied excitedly.

"You're the best of the best, pumpkin" Helen smiled and took her cellphone out from nowhere visible of her sparkly tight-fitting purple dress.

"See? I told you it wouldn't be that different…" Clary spoke to Simon's back; he turned with a bright smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you I'd be there the first time you got to play live, it was a best friend promise, and those are unbreakable!" she reminded him, her heart ached a bit from the recall, eight months ago… everything had changed so much, but they were lucky their friendship remained the same, but she wasn't so sure about how many promises she'd be able to maintain anymore.

"If I'm playing for your birthday it doesn't count…" he said so, but didn't believe it.

"Really, Lewis? Are your glasses dirty or something? This field is wide enough for the entire population of Alicante to come to the party, and I'm pretty sure they will, this might be your great debut, my friend… and all thanks to the crown I'm slightly relieved not to be wearing right now"

"I'll thank you when I have enough nerve to accept it" he gently kissed her forehead.

"Okay, everything ready, team. Let's get the party started" announced Eric.

"_Strange, isn't it? Eight months ago I was sitting right there where you're at, saying to Hodge that I wouldn't go to one of the most important events of the Crown Princes' life, is it a family thing now?"_ said Alec leaving his baby brother on his crib, as it was already nap time and Max knew it, being a baby why would he care about the enormous and deafening festivity taking place outside?

"She doesn't want me there, I'd bet one of my lungs to prove it…" replied Jace, looking more miserable than what he sounded like.

"Nobody hates someone forever, Jace; you ought to talk to her and tell her how things really are…" in other situation, Alec would've laughed, giving love advise as if he had his own life resolved.

"You speak as if you didn't know her, Alec, the only person more stubborn in the world than Clarissa Fairchild might have been me, but not even I am so hard headed as she is…" Jace tiredly run a hand through his hair, _'or as wonderful, gorgeous, amazing... God, she's perfect' _those were words he knew weren't necessary to say out loud.

"At least you could approach just a bit before she chops off your head and say you're sorry, for whatever you did and you didn't want to tell me about, bastard… sharing my entire life with you and you still don't trust me…" that made his cousin laugh a bit, actually Jace had made pretty clear that after the TV interview scandal, it would be better to keep the problem undercover, nobody knew what was really going on except from Clary and him.

"I am going to talk to her, Alexander now self-proclaimed Mr. Knows it all about relationships, tell me… when are you planning to tell daddy about Magnus? If you have such a trauma with honesty and shit…" Alec should've been mad, very mad, but he hadn't been there when his cousin needed him, he had nothing to complain about, and seeing him go back to his older and happier self was like being able to breathe again.

"This is not about Magnus and me or my father…" what a lie, he knew "…but Jace, Clary is a part of yourself that you cannot just give up on, and I know this might sound dramatic but do you think it'll be that easy to spend the rest of your life with her ignoring those emotions that make you feel more alive than ever? I don't think so… you're not a coward, Jace, you're not the kind of guy who gives in so easily, there must be something you can do…" Alec placed a hand on his shoulder as he had always done.

"There is, and I will do it for sure…" he answered, trying to calm his cousin's worries, _'but I cannot say that it'll fix this stupidly ill heart of mine…'_

_At the beginning of the party, Clary surely had to fulfill her duties as Crown Princess and just said "organizer", thought she really had no idea of who had been planning the festivity all day long. _She greeted the member of the parliament, her in- laws and all the honorable guests of the party, later she escaped with Alec, Izzy and Maia to hear as Simon and the guys played an entire repertory of Clary's most played tunes, of course they stood the closest to the stage from all the people that had gathered there.

"We'll take a tiny break now, thanks for joining us…" said Helen on the microphone, and came down from the stage.

"Hey, I'm not paying for your breaks!" Clary said aiming a spoiled birthday girl, but giggled which made her impression weaken, Helen stuck out her tongue.

"You're not paying me at all, hoe… My Mrs. Is here I have to go check on her, she says she's lost who can blame her being in the world's largest maze? I'll be back soon" she sent a blown kiss to her and disappeared into the dark of the falling night.

"My, my! Look at you all sexy and sweaty, I feel like melting as that little fangirl of yours" Izzy gave a little kiss to her boyfriend as he sat on the edge of the stage.

"Smells like jealousy to me, when did you tell her about Maureen?" Clary chuckled.

"Maureen is one of those people who don't need to be told about, she just brings herself up in any way possible, and I mean that… any way possible!" Izzy made a face after he said so and clenched her hug, like saying "You're my superstar geek, idiot", making him smile. Clary laughed at the sight and turned her head to the rose bushes, big mistake.

"And talking about any way possible, Why on bloody hell is this bitch here?!" anyone close to them became alarmed when their Princess cursed in such a way.

"Oh, highness! Such a funny joke!" Simon started laughing about her exclamation to cover his best friend's huge faux pas, Alec, Maia and Izzy laughed with him, when the stares left them, Alec turned to Clary.

"What are you talking about?" said her cousin alarmed.

"There, you see? It's Aline, how does she dare to come here?!" Clary was almost screaming in rage when she pointed to the slim and delicate figure standing next to the rose bushes.

"I rarely insult a woman, but that's what I call a shameless slut…" Simon agreed looking angry.

"Ok, I know you never had a good relationship with her, I doubt you even had one with her being your husband's ex-girlfriend but do you really need to trash her like this?" said Izzy shocked.

"If you were wondering why I haven't spoken to your cousin for the last three months is because of her!" answered Clary, fighting against the tears she didn't know she still had; she sighed feeling powerless, she didn't want to cry in front of them but if she walked over to Aline, she was sure she'd leave her on the floor begging for mercy… "This cannot be happening, not today!" she made her way away from her friends, crying as much as she was able to when nobody heard or saw her, and when she said "today" she didn't mean her birthday, she meant that had been the first day on months that she had felt alive and loved again.

"Clary!" Helen appeared again looking as her friend ran away, Simon got off the edge in motion to follow her when Kirk called him.

"Hey, we need help here, the amplifier isn't working alright and I'm afraid that Erik will blow our minds with his beat literally…" he said shakily, Simon cursed under his breath.

"You help dumb and dumber; I'll go with Clary, Helen come with me!" Maia said quickly, trying not to lose the sight of the redhead.

"What's going on? I thought she was having fun!" Helen said as they chased Clary through the halls, the Palace was pretty big on the outside, but on the inside it was infinite times bigger and fancier.

"She saw somebody, started protesting about Goldilocks and then left in tears, I have not much clues to answer that, that's why we're following her." Said Maia a bit breathless, and relieved when Clary finally gave up her fleeing and entered a room on the left corner using her locket.

"Okay, nobody will hear your unladylike vocabulary here, what happened to you back there?" started Maia, as Clary calmed her winning.

"Jace and I fought three months ago because someone took pictures of him cheating on me with that whore! And she dares to show up here on my birthday looking as she had done nothing! And I'm supposed to smile like a motherfucking clown as if I was alright because no one knows or gives a damn, aren't I?" her friends watch as all of the weak joy and faith faded from her expression, that bit of glow they had managed to lit up that day had faded into the deep darkness of her heavy tears.

"We actually give a damn, girl, that's why we're here… Look, I know this must feel like shit but there's more cameras and people than breathable air outside and you just made a scene, you need to breathe and calm down, this is not time to get hysterical…" Maia tried her best to soothe her aching friend.

"I'm tired of swallowing the pain, Maia, it's killing me! Don't you get it? He was all I had in this motherfucking prison and it's because of her that I lost him, that if he was ever mine! She has always had him trapped in her claws and with him she took away all that was left of me!" she tried, she did try with all of her not to cry again, her mind telling her that they didn't deserve those painful tears, but she couldn't stop them, she felt like drowning one more time.

"Alright, time out! I understood exactly nothing, but from what I got previously, her ex-girlfriend radar is on, the question is: Who's the sinful and disgraced soul we have to pelt?" asked Helen as any good friend would do.

"That stupid prostitute out there!" she looked as she was to go crazy at any moment.

"Honey, there's as much prostitutes on the world as starts in the sky! You have to be more specific!" she begged, trying to help as she could.

"Motherfucking Aline Penhallow, alright?! It's her; she's the reason of my misery!" Clary broke down and fell to her knees, Maia rushed to hold her. But Helen just lost it.

"Ok, hang in there, your bitchy highness; there is no good reason for you to call my girlfriend a cheap whore!" Clary cried pretty loudly, but they still heard Helen and that made her stop for a while.

"What? Y-you're girlfriend? I don't get it… Helen, Aline was Jace's girlfriend…" she and Maia exchanged confused glares.

"Nah-ah, I may not be a genius but I'm smart enough to recognize a new romance when I see it, and that girl you just ended with words is mine!" now knowing that Clary, and nobody obviously, knew what on Earth was going, she tried not to make her feel worse.

"Woah, hold your horses! So if Aline has this particular taste… you think she could have cheated on you too?" Maia didn't mean to sound rude or anything, but this whole situation was suspicious enough for her to ask.

"Thank you, best friend, that's a really nice possibility to consider…" Helen crossed her arms to her chest.

"I'm not trying to be jinx about your new relationship but this has to be fixed, right now!" she answered seriously.

"Fine, Aline said she had been friends with Goldilocks and had stalked him for a while but didn't speak to him anymore as he was so head over heels for Clary!" she contested as if that was everything she knew.

"Oh, by the holy Angel… Helen, how long have you been dating Aline?" Clary started shivering, sensing that she was about to realize she had made a very, very stupid mistake.

"Almost seven months, I think…" she replied, clueless.

"Clary, how exactly could you think Jace was cheating on you?" Maia asked scowling.

"Well, someone left these pictures on my bed when we got back from Greece" Clary walked to one of the glittery sky blue drawers next to the giant bed, that was when they realized this was her room, of course, with paintings and different shades of blue everywhere, how couldn't it be?

"You kept the evidence, that's fucked up, pumpkin!" Maia took the images from her hands.

"I've wanted to burn them and dance upon their ashes, but I thought it would be better to burn the happy couple down, and I couldn't… so I kept them for a moment when I really couldn't take more…" she confessed trying to clean all of the mascara tears of her face.

"Easy, sadistic arsonist…" giggled Helen "Okay, honey baby, since when is River Thames anywhere to be seen in Idris?" now both of her friends were scowling and crossing their arms to their chests as she bit her lip.

"Since my mother in law began to drive me insane and I was enough of a stressful and hysterical idiot to think that the greatest love of my life had cheated on me with his ex…" Clary covered her face with her hands and fell to the bed.

"I can't believe this, Clarissa Herondale Fairchild! Those pictures where taken like a century ago!" Helen climbed up the bed and started hitting Clary with one of her pillows, as they had done when they were little, it still made her laugh.

"Ouch, for heaven's sake, cut it!" Clary giggled, Maia sat next to them smiling but still feeling annoyed. "I get it now, you said Aline stalked him when we weren't together for real, but I didn't know she had followed him on his trip to England on February"

"You see, Drama Queen? That's why you must let people talk before you sell their souls to Satan…" she held her pumpkin's hand.

"Don't even mention it, but I must say that your good friend paid wonderfully for their souls…" the three of them laughed.

"Hey, one of those souls is mine, give it back!" Helen smiled.

"And the other one still must be yours; better late than never, Clary, everyone knows you love him crazily enough to get up, clean those Mary Magdalene tears and get him back" their friends encouraged her; this time Clary showed an authentic smile, what had seemed to turn a perfect day into a disaster had disappeared, the happiness she had felt since morning grew bigger and she got up, to run to her comber and fix her makeup.

"_Great, this is just great! Jace said: The waltz is at 9 o'clock, make sure to take her to the Accords Hall before it gets too crowded, and is she available for me to take her?!"_ Izzy was at the verge of going mad; her brother followed her annoyed as she ran around the ballroom.

"Iz, she almost had a heart attack, do you think that the first thought of her mind right now is dancing with whom she believes a douchebag?" Alec wasn't trying to sound sarcastic at a moment like that; he knew that bothered his sister, but what else could he say?

"It should be! By Raziel, Jace worked his life out for this to be perfect and now the birthday girl disappears…" she sighed worriedly, as Alec saw a bright red and glowing emerald bulge coming from the distance.

"Your wish has been granted, Cinderella, here she comes…" Alec made her turn to see as Clary walked up to them, surprisingly smiling brightly.

"My God, Clarissa! I was going insane! Where were you? Are you okay?" people started whispering as Izzy analyzed Clary and hugged her.

"I'm better than ever, Izzy, for sure… but have you seen my husband? I really need to have a word with him!" Clary shivered as she looked for two glowing golden eyes on the crowd.

"He was supposed to be here by now, but…" Isabelle started, and then she found them; but they didn't glow anymore, the gold of his eyes had turned into pale yellow as his once kissed by the sun skin; he looked sad, empty and hurt, as if his heart and existence had been ripped off his chest, as she had felt.

"You may probably not want this but… Can I have this dance, highness?" Jace offered his hand to her, that hand she had held so many times as a love promise and was now cold.

"Yes…" was what she could answer _'This and all the ones you want, forever…' _she thought. They walked to the middle of the room, at the sight of everyone, his arms surrounded her more gently than he had ever done, and that hurt her a bit. The music began, and made it even painful, it was their song… the first one she had learnt, and played together on his piano; their whole story turned into soft and painfully beautiful notes.

"Jace, I … I don't know how to say this…" she found that she felt too guilty to speak, seeing him so broken, so lonely and knowing that she was the reason.

"They don't say anything yet; let me talk first…" he replied; she nodded getting closer to him. "When I saw you, for the first time after I knew I would marry you, I thought to myself: This girl will be my downfall, she must be protected, she must be taken care of, and she has no clue of how cruel this world is; how can I do it? When I don't even know how to take care of myself? And then I got to know you for real, and you were brave, strong, confident… I was wrong, Clary, I was awfully wrong, you were everything I could've ever imagined to be for you, you didn't need someone to save you, you just needed a reason to keep on fighting; and God… I loved you for that, I loved you tirelessly, no matter if you loved me back or what the others said about it, I loved you for what you meant for me, I loved how you left me hopeless sometimes and then made me happy with that beautiful smile of yours, and I promised to myself that I'd do anything to make you smile every day, as that mere expression made me feel alive, and joyful and strong enough to keep going on, you weren't my downfall, you were my inspiration, the life I wanted to have and the person I wanted to be, it was all for you. But I understand now, that it's useless, it's selfish from me, Clary, you tried to tell me but I didn't listen, does it really matter if you feel sorrowful and lonely all the time if I'm the only one living this love as if it were real? It's just cruel, it's cruel because they made you do it and I made you stay pointlessly. This love is worth nothing if it doesn't make you happy; because of that, I need to set you free now…" his voice began to break; Clary's eyes meet his both becoming teary.

"Jace…" she whispered almost sobbing.

"Shhh, I don't want you to feel bad for this…" he held her closer, her head rested on his chest, his heart beat weakly as if those words were killing him slowly "I cannot keep your wonderful being trapped in here, as I am, I don't have a choice, it's written in my veins, but you do… you're too beautiful not to be seen by the entire world; It's like a poem my Grandfather used to read to us: _"I have the most beautiful bird for my own, hidden, protected where it can be seen by no one. But if it's so gorgeous and loved indeed, why won't its light shine upon me? How come I have no clue yet? By taking away its freedom, I've taken away its faith, with broken voice I admit, it has no beauty left". _Angels need to fly away, Clary, they ought to protect and save other people, you've saved me already, you've given me a reason to fight for, I cannot keep you where you don't want to be, I cannot take you out of my heart but from the cage,you're free to live this great life you have. Just don't forget I loved you, and I love you still and I always will… you don't need to love me back, just know that I do" he kissed her forehead as if it was the last time, leaving a part of his soul as tears and a kiss and left with just two words "Goodbye, love".

Clary stood there alone, for what looked like ages, when Maia's voice sounded inside her tortured thoughts: _'And the other one still must be yours'_, _'It is yours, don't let it go'_. "Jace!" she said, turning away from everyone, who became no one when she left, feeling as if she were running for her life, somehow she did. He walked fast, but she knew that the tears made him slower, and when she reached him at last, she hugged him from behind, tightly, not wanting to let go ever again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I hurt you, I hurt both of us, I'm sorry I didn't listen, I'm sorry I tore you to pieces. I promise I won't say such things anymore, I won't talk about divorce ever again and I won't say I want to leave! You talked about reasons to fight for, and you were mine; because of you I was able to breathe in the Palace, so I want to stay by your side" she tried to speak clearly through her sobs.

"Why would you want to live with a fool that doesn't deserve you in a place that will have you imprisoned forever? Isn't that a price too high for a Crown?" he was giving up on her, she was losing him.

"The man I love isn't the Crown Prince, my home isn't a palace; I love Jace Herondale, my annoying, sweet, caring, and funny Jace, my home is where you are and where I can follow you".

"If you stay with me, I might break your wings, precious angel" he cried, making her feel desperate.

"I don't care! I never cared about that, not after you! Just tell me that you want me to stay!" she cried more than what she breathed, and as Jace remained silent, the air around her seemed to run out. Her hand let go of him, saying goodbye to the heart she had left on his hands, and turned around…

"Please don't leave me, stay with me, for I don't know a life if you're not in it…" and she came back to his arms as soon as she left, running to him as he lifted her.

"I love you, I adore you, Jonathan, I swear on the angel or whatever you believe in… I couldn't believe you would let me go, but I think I love you even more for that!" her cries turned into giggles from both of them, her feet touched the ground again, but her heart and mind were up in the clouds.

"Need another prove that I'd do anything for you, carrot? I love you too, I love you more than I thought I was able to love someone, and it grows bigger every single day; so, if you dare to leave, you'll take me away with you…" he assured her, she raised herself up to kiss him deeply, and that kiss was like coming to the surface after being drowned by a giant wave.

"Perfect, that's the way it must be!" she said happily. All the guests, that had followed them and they barely noticed, began clapping, public affection demonstrations had become like a daily thing for them and they just laughed as they held each other and everyone smiled at them, proudly.

And so the Princess danced to rock music with her Prince all night long, they laughed, they kissed and they ended up playing with all the sweets of the table running any cake on their way and the suits of all of their friends; Clary even hugged Aline for loving Helen and not her husband, and at the end of the party everyone's cheeks ached from smiling so much. That's how Clary knew that a new year and things to come were right in front of her nose; and she'd be ready for what would come, that she promised herself, willing to fulfill it.

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._


	37. Who they are

It had been a good day, Izzy said to herself. Everyone had fun, laughed and ate a lot, Jace and Clary had gotten over whatever had happened to them and Simon's band caught much attention between the hundreds of assistants; yes, a perfectly nice day, it had to end as well as it had started. It was past midnight when the guys decided to leave and she was walking Simon to the palace's gate, both of them smiling.

"That definitely was the best birthday Clary ever had, I guess I'll have to thank your cousin later…" he said happily even though he'd never admit it.

"That if your tongue doesn't refuse and jumps out of your mouth" Isabelle giggled and he did as well.

"Well it'll have to be back some day! I'm a singer anyways, and a terrific one!" was his "conclusion", his girlfriend approached and looked at him steadily, making his bones feel like plain water, Izzy's stare was like looking at a sky full of starts, so dark and yet so beautiful that it melts your heart.

"You're also a terrific best friend, brother … and boyfriend" she gave him a little kiss "I haven't felt this calm and happy for months, I guess I can only feel safe and real when you're around…" Izzy told him and caressed his cheek.

"Thank you for that but, I know that my girlfriend Isabelle Sophia is the strongest and most beautiful girl on the world, you never needed anyone to be so…" Simon's words provoked for guiltiness to build up inside Isabelle's chest, what she didn't really need was for somebody else to remind her everything that was not true about her.

"No, I'm not really that special, you should know that by now…" in other situation and if her expression had shown another feeling than worriedness, Simon has been a bit hurt because of such response.

"Hey, as my cheesy best friend foolishly said, I'm not talking about the Lightwood princess, ok? I'm talking about the true Isabelle, that one who's always there for those who need her, the one who has a warm heart that would do anything for whom she cares about, the one who's always funny, sweet, kind and lovely… I'm talking about my Isabelle, the girl I love…" there was just no hesitation on his voice, not a bit of worry or embarrassment; but Izzy's heart simply broke in two.

"What?" wasn't what he had expected but also the only thing she could reply.

"I said that I love you, for real…" it wasn't time for his joking, Izzy assured herself, but he just couldn't say that…

" No… no, don't say that again, no, I can't…" she began breathing heavily.

"Why not?" Simon took both of her hands lovingly, trying to calm her.

"Because… you don't know who you've fallen in love with…" she was crying, what did that mean?

"Of course I do, if I didn't I wouldn't have said a thing; what's wrong, Izzy?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but… I can't do this" she walked away from him without a word. What the hell had that been? Was it too soon? Probably not, and shouldn't she be happy about it? What was happening to her lately that she was so unsure about everything? Something was awfully wrong inside that palace, but not even those who were inside of it knew how big of a deal it was…

"_There is a reason why I'm a painter, not a dancer, not an actress, not a writer… a painter! Does no one in this place understand that?!"_ Clary had an annoying block, writing a speech shouldn't be so difficult, but when it came to impressing Queen Celine, it was one hell of a task! She didn't know if their relationship had improved or gotten worse, but definitely something changed inside of her mother in law since the last time they talked ; still her last work as a student in Queen Celine's "How to be a perfect princess military school" was still waiting to be done, the delay was somehow understandable… Vacation, then fights, drama, sicknesses, discovering better untold truths, finding ways back into love, more drama, her schedule had been really crowded! Still, she couldn't get away from it with those pitiful excuses… She just needed a tiny bit of inspiration to explain all that she had lived while being the next Queen Consort of Idris, but how to get that?

"They get crazier and crazier every time! I understand mom's menopause, but dad's andropause?! That's more hormonal instability than I can take!" a very wrathful Jace came into the room walking from one side to the other, Clary made her chair turn so she could face him and crossed her arms.

"You don't knock, you don't call… what exactly makes you think you can come in here unannounced whenever you want to?" she said with sneer.

"I … I thought we had gotten over this!" he replied annoyed and sighed. Clary giggled unable to keep up with her show.

"We did, I just happen to love your "You give me hell" look…" his wife smiled lovingly.

"It's incredibly hot, isn't it?" Jace, unlike her, was very good at keeping up a show, especially when it was about his unrealistic good looks.

"It's deathly hot…" she rolled her eyes happily "Anyways, I heard something about your father's uncomfortable process of aging… what's wrong now?" how was it that all of their problems had something to deal with Jace's parents?

"We were trying to hold a calm and mature conversation for once, and then my father said something my mother didn't like and they started shouting at each other and blaming themselves for everything that's wrong in their lives, including me of course… I simply lost it when mother said that…" he didn't get to finish the sentence, Clary also felt that pain.

"Said what?" she stood up, trying hard not to step on her dress, and hugged him from behind.

"She said that… if he was so miserable about his own existence… not her or me should've ever been part of it…" that sounded like something Celine had kept for herself far too long, and in an enraged attack she let go of it… on that side, it was comprehensible; but to insinuate that Jace had something to deal with that was different!

"I cannot believe she said so but… you know it's not true, Jace… you can be all you want to, but you're not a mistake; whatever madness your parents suffer has nothing to deal with you…" this time he did turn and hugged her back.

"I know… I'm just … getting tired of it, that's it… I'm tired of always being at the middle but never knowing a thing, at least I could learn what 's truly the problem and help them but… this place is like the FBI, only the most "powerful" ones have access to such information…" then, a little memory showed up inside Clary's mind, like the soft ringing of a bell; even though it appeared slowly, it hit her hard and she felt as if that reminder had punched her on the chest.

"Actually I… kind of know a part of the story…" she told him in low voice, Jace stayed still for a while; making the pain of guiltiness grow stronger.

"Why haven't you told me?" she looked down at his trembling wife that was still holding tight onto him, as if she were about to fall into pieces.

"Because… we were still mad at each other when I found out, it wasn't a pretty thing to discovered but… I do think you deserve to know… I just don't know how to say it" Jace sat on the bed and took a deep breath.

"Say what you need, I'll handle it" he didn't look like so, Clary sat next to him and took his hand.

"You see when I almost died because of depression… oh right, you weren't… did you know?" what a sudden change of topic.

"Yes, I took you with the doctor…" Jace snorted.

"I knew it was you! I mean, no one's hair here is as annoyingly bright as yours… "Her husband smiled to her, clearly recognizing that she was beating around the bush. "Ok, ok… When I was able to wake up, Amatis and I had this really serious conversation about what was happening between you and me… and somehow she seemed to understand how I felt, about loving a prince with all of the "tough- life" package included… that was when I realized that… she…" but the words wouldn't come out of her throat, he had such an insufferable life already, and she had also caused him so much pain before, how could she add more weight on his shoulders?

"Amatis… was my father's lover?" he looked so puzzled, as if another piece of his building confidence had been torn apart.

"Yes… I couldn't believe it myself either, I'm so sorry" and it was true, it ached for her as well.

"It makes sense somehow… I always knew there was something between them, but I never imagined it was like this… and she stayed? Feeling so betrayed, so alone… watching as he moved on, and she kept on the same page, she stayed? How stupid from her…" Clary caressed his blond locks and answered.

"Hey, she loved him… maybe she still does… how could she let go of it? If I had been on her place, I wouldn't have done it either, I would've tried, but that seems a bit impossible for me" Jace kissed her cheek.

"Also for me…" he looked down, sighing.

"Oh, really?" she asked with an indignant chuckle.

"Of course, I would never replace you, not for a crown, not for what my insane mother could say… He messed up and made them both suffer their entire lives; I'd rather cut my fingers one by one with my fencing sword than hurting you even a bit… No country or duty is worth more than you, call me selfish, idiot and whimsical but you're not only the Queen of Idris but of my heart; I'd leave everything if that means I'll have the chance to follow you around like a fool for the rest of my life…" _'How could I ever think this cheesy angel doesn't love me?'_

"Well it was their decision… things happen for a reason, Jace; I mean that I couldn't imagine a world without you in it, our lives and existence are what they are because they were meant to be… and maybe they weren't" that was a hard thing to accept, both Amatis and Stephen were good people in their own ways, they do deserved to be happy, just not together…

"So, it was necessary to have a little drama so I could be right here right now? A heartbreaker since I was born, literally, point for me!" and one point more for his marvelous ability to joke while talking about such awkward topics.

"I don't slap you only because I know this isn't something easy to talk about…" she laughed with him. " … and because you're stronger and faster than me I wouldn't get very far, you'd have me on the floor in a second"

"Not necessarily to take revenge for your violent attempts against your Crown Prince, but yeah…"

"So… you're cool with it?" kind of a dumb question, typical of her "There's nothing else you want to take out of your chest?"

"Apart from my heart to give it only to you, I guess not… at least not for now; but as you know other things might come up later and I'll need you to be there, I always need you to be there" he caressed her hand gently as if he were making sure that she was still there, with him, not running away again.

"We said for the rest of our days, so I'm pretty sure we're stuck in this together" that sounded sweet for him, not so sarcastic; what can I say love makes you blind … and deaf.

"I'll drag you to hell, Clarissa Herondale, you count on that…" then he placed kisses all over her face as she laughed, until they were lying on the bed.

"I guess you have to know what hell is first so you can recognize heaven then…" she held him tight, hearing the familiar melody of his heart, delicate but strong beats, just like him; powerful in every aspect, even while loving someone.

"That's an easy one… wherever you are, is a paradise to me… even with a thousand devils surrounding us" she raised her gaze to look at him and smiled.

"Then let it burn, baby" he kissed her deeply, feeling joy with jus becoming conscious that in between all that secrecy, and lies, and painful choices there was still something that was pure, real and heartwarming; and he'd fight to keep that alive, he already knew how life without Clary was, he wouldn't let go again… but if it was for her good, he'd have to consider it.

"_You haven't cried like this since… well, since you were as small as him_…" said Maryse to her daughter while rocking Max softly.

"I'm not allowed to cry privately now? So Clary is right, this place has become a prison…" it wasn't that she wanted to cry her eyes out, but she couldn't stop the tears either.

"I'm not forbidding anything, Isabelle… As your mother, I just want to know what's happening to you… besides from everything you have to deal with already" but Max wouldn't fall asleep, his eyes were wide open looking at Izzy, he was worried as well.

"I feel like I'm doomed, mama… I know what I've gotten myself into and I'm willing to go on with it until I can put an end to this nightmare… but my confidence's shaking all the time, and it seems like the universe taking revenge on me for doing this…" the way Izzy had changed since she had come back home had been surprising for all of her relatives, she grew stronger, braver… though with every step she took forward, she'd have to give something up to keep moving on.

"Maybe… this was not the best way to take, darling…"

"What else could I have done mother?! Alec was about to fall from the cliff with father constantly pushing him to the edge, and we would've fallen with him too… I'm trying, I'm really trying hard to protect everyone from him, but it's not easy… I don't know … if losing so much leads to something bigger in the end" the feel of hopelessness was tough to hide, but she couldn't let it all out; that would make her look… weak.

"This is not only about the throne or your cousin, Isabelle Sophia… There must be something else bothering you for you to speak in such a way to me…" however she expressed it, her mom was right, but what could she say?

"I'm scared… okay? I'm terrified… of grandma, Jace, Clary, my aunt and uncle, of father… even of myself! I know what I must do yet what will be left of me after that? Since I was a child I've had to pretend to be happy, to feel safe, and to agree to everyone's opinion… I told myself I could do it that it wouldn't end with me… but what if… I never get over it, what if they don't understand? What if they hate me forever?"

"What's really important and should matter much more than those things is that you know who you are… and the reasons to do what you must… that's what life's about, dear; if we constantly depended on other people to act, we wouldn't be ourselves, we would be a toy of everyone else around us!" Maryse sounded so sure about that, but Izzy wondered why?

"How do you know? All your life you've swallowed your tears and endured father's madness without saying a word…" she replied.

"And do you think I did that because I wanted to?" her mother asked, with that expression on her face that made clear that Izzy would lose against her.

"You never did anything else or even tried to change it…" Isabelle took the baby from her mother's arms, willing to make him sleep, or at least just have a distraction so she didn't have to look at Maryse.

"All of us have choices to make, missy, don't think you're the only one who has sacrificed all that you think you have… That your father has become insane with the desire of having something he believes was his? I've always known it too; don't you think I've tried to change that, to make him see? You said it! If it isn't a disaster, he won't mind about it at all… but I had two, now three children I love and worth much more than any of his God damn whims; I couldn't make that kind of fuss that would only made you all hurt, as long as I could protect you… I wouldn't say a word to him… still this time, it was what you decided, and I am conscious of what kind of person you are; if I had sensed that you're doing wrong, I would've stopped you ages ago… I trust you blindly, my love, and I do know the way that leads to justice isn't an easy one to follow; however, the only misstep you can take during that journey, is to lose over hesitation… the goal is bigger than the methods, Isabelle. My hands are tied behind my back and almost put on fire because of Maxwell, and Alexander thanks to Raziel has been left out of this, I'm so terribly sorry you have to be the one that remains… but tell me who will stop this useless battle, blood against blood, if it's not you?" it's amazing how mothers always know what to say. Those were the only words Izzy needed to hear; that someone, acknowledging all of her flaws, hopes, fears and strengths still had faith on her; believed on who she was for real.

"Always me, right?" she was finally able to smile, Max laughed on her arms, they had such a perfect connection.

"This time, because of your big heart an strong will it was you… but none of you kids has ever let me down" Maryse sat next to her daughter and stroked her cheek.

"At least… imagine having a crazy husband and a bunch of misfit children…" her mother couldn't help but to laugh.

"I truly consider that your times as troublemakers are beginning to decay…You father's another story, don't you dare to compare you or your brothers to him. All that he accepts now is that to build a little bit of something you have to destroy everything, if only he was aware of how much he is destroying… and most of all… who"

"_Highness" a knock on the door woke Clary up from her "hard work"._ She had tried to make progress on her speech, but she still couldn't think about a clever or interesting thing to write, her brain gave up just like she did and fell asleep on top of her papers.

"Come in…" she said rubbing her tired eyes, making evident that she had attempted to do so, but failed again.

"Mr. Lewis is calling; he said it was urgent, sorry to wake you from your programmed nap…" Amatis bowed giving her the phone, with a judging look on her face. Clary grinned innocently.

"Sorry for that, and thanks… but, isn't her majesty around? How much time do I have?" she tried to see past her to the hall, trying to catch a glimpse in case her mother in law was anywhere to be found near her room.

"Her majesty has been informed about it, and she doesn't seem to have a problem with it; she didn't even ask about the preparation of your final essay, or about the assembly that has been set for this afternoon by your uncle. Whatever you talked with her, not that's my business, has really cause an impact on her attitude towards you…" so Amatis had the same suspects that she had, she didn't remember being that harsh on her, she said what she felt and tried to be the nicest.

"Well, that's weird. Thank you, Amatis, you may go…" she bowed again and left soundlessly. "Hey, BFF, what's up?"

"_Pumpkin… by any chance… have you talked with Izzy?"_ that was strange on Simon; when they talked, the very few times they could, he always sounded joyful and glad to get the chance to speak as they used to for a while; but now his voice was low, emotionless, nothing like him.

"No, I haven't been able to see her since the birthday party… You know her father's nuts; did something happen?"

"_Remember that time when I told you that… I expected that special someone to say I love you back when I said it?_" she started getting really concerned about what was becoming the topic of their conversation.

"Yeah, I do… what did she say?" she sighed, feeling as Simon's anguish became her own.

"_She ran away in tears, Clary… I've tried to call her, text her, whatever! But she won't answer… I don't… was it too soon? I mean, it felt right… I thought we were finally on the same page, and then she just … became terrified; She was scared, Pumpkin, as if I had said that I was a serial killer with preference to black-haired girls… for real…"_ and behind his worry, there was also uncertainty…Clary had seen Isabelle under a lot of stress lately, but nobody looked like they knew the reason; whatever happen on the other side of the palace didn't come out form there.

"Maybe, she wasn't excepting it… I don't know, I'm not a relationship expert; but this is really twisted… I'm aware this kind of confession isn't easy to digest, but not terrible enough to make her cry…" like that our favorite Crown Princess had another mystery about her house and family to resolve; so many questions, still no reliable answers.

"_That's what I said… Am I that hard to stand, Clary? Be sincere cause this suspense is killing me; I want to know the reason alone and that's it! What was my mistake?"_ So he also thought he was responsible for it, thing that his best friend didn't.

"I don't think this has something to deal with you, Simon… I told you, Robert is… quite a character, and Izzy does like you a lot and might love you as well… it simply may be that someone doesn't want her to do so…"

"_You think it's because I haven't introduced myself properly to the guy or I haven't sold all of my precious collectors toys to maintain her highness as she deserves…?_" classic from him, always joking around, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure, but he definitely got red-handed on this matter; we have an assembly in like… Oh, damn… half on hour, I'll try to get some information and call you back as soon as I can" she started to run around the room looking for the intercom to call her maids, getting her ready for an assembly was not easy or quick and they'd have to work time trial.

"_Go on and spy on your relatives for me that's why I love you! I'll have to write a complete album with songs about you to pay this back; thank you so much, pumpkin_" somehow her rapid and short promise comforted him, and well, Clary couldn't refuse now that she knew how much it meant for him, and for everyone else; everybody loved Izzy, there must be something she could do to help, though first she had to reveal what was going on that made her so miserable.

"_Silence, please…" began Hodge, firm and calm as he used to_ "Dear members of the parliament, distinguished public informers, your majesties and highnesses; we've gathered here by command of his highness Prince Robert Lightwood, who happens to have a sober announcement to make. I ask all of you, please, to remain silent and attend to his wise words. You have the floor, my lord…" he bowed as Robert approached to the podium. He had an inexplicable and overjoyed expression on his face, every step he took looked more confident than the other; in other words, he had the appearance of pure victory; another hint that told Clary he had something under his sleeve.

"Did he win the world cup or what?" She whispered to her husband, who was curious about his uncle's behavior as well.

"Perhaps the parliament finally agreed to let him divorce my aunt Maryse, if that was the case I'd be glad too… they deserve more of a man and father than him…" as usual, he was right.

"I wish it was so easy, we would've gotten rid of him by now…" and reminding herself what she had promised, she tried to peek at her cousins, who were a bit far from them on the main platform, right on the other edge of the chairs. Isabelle looked down and up at intervals, but her face showed no signs of anxiety or pain; she just remained still, as if there was nothing for her to do.

"Beloved country, subjects; all of you treasured people of Idris and Alicante. Today, another chapter in the governmental life of our small yet powerful land is written. As you must all acknowledge, with my diseased father, some changes in our ways and rules were born… having a son out of marriage could be seen as a mistake for every living person in the world, not only a King, but as a result of his warm heart and mercy he allowed me and my dear mother inside his home, family and life… He was unquestionably a generous and fair man, wasn't he? And I believe I speak for myself and my brother, his majesty, when I say that all of our lives we've tried to follow his steps and teachings, with hopes to be the great sovereign and parent he managed and accomplished to be; also passing that knowledge of justice and cordiality to our own children, who have been prepared as well, through all these years, to become the face of a growing and developing nation…" he spoke slowly, but not even making a small effort on expressing himself, such doubtless attitude made Clary shiver.

"You know him better than I do…What is all this glibness about? He's making me nervous" and she kept on, trying to unveil that suspicious situation that build up a feeling inside of her, something that told her it was something important but not good… not good at all.

"I also am, but as you see he is a man of surprises, my uncle, point for him… we never have the slightest idea of what he's plotting up until he's done… and that only makes him more dangerous, unreliable…" one more shot to her composure, if Jace couldn't figure out a clue of what was happening, then nobody could.

"At that point, and following the example of a remarkable and brave man, I trust with all my heart and strength that changes must go on, some bigger or smaller, new airs are good for all of us; Innovation will take us to the next level in every way you can think of, missteps have been made in the past because of some useless in some way medieval traditions that don't work anymore in the world and society we live in. We ought to forget those powerless attempts of creating stability that have brought more problems than solutions, and have the courage to see further, take those chances that seem impossible, but with hard work can be taken and applied to the quest of what's sincerely more important than old laws and requirements… The advance and prosperity of our country and population. Having explained that now, I can proudly say that my family, my blood, my children… have truly understood that and held on to that utopia of prosperity, looking for the best ways to make this wonderful dream become a reality. My son, Prince Alexander, was one of the most enthusiastic about this ideal, still as I have said before; he also had very clear his duty of renewing and making room for bolder and more efficient ways of ruling, and incorporated his sister to this project. To make this shorter, so I don't end with the emotion and celebration this event requires. I'm pleased to present my daughter, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood Trueblood, as an official candidate for the throne and crown of the entire nation of Idris…" It wasn't long before all of the audience began to gasp, the room exploded with questions, claims and exasperation; all of the people as confused as their majesties themselves; what had begun so innocent yet suspicious ended in a disaster, a sea of uncertainties and most of all… the feeling of betrayal.

"Excuse me, highness, but I don't believe you have the power to do so… If it's true, being the son of his majesty, your opinions and decisions have an essential weight on the way my wife and I rule Idris; still I don't see how this could be allowed…" King Stephen's voice was the one which stood out between all of the law voices that demanded answers, and most of all reasons. The Herondales now divided with a much more real and heavy line from the Lightwoods, stood from their seats daring, heated but even more clueless; Jace and Clary's thoughts were being scrambled and destroyed one by one; they had been waiting for something, but not something like what had happened, their trust turned into ash and there was only the cruel ringing of a question inside their minds: why? Alec and Izzy wouldn't look up, no matter how much Jace called them between the deafening noises of the crowd. He just needed to look at their eyes to get anything, but it only seemed as if they had already turned their back on him, long ago, and he hadn't noticed at all.

"I suppose you have forgotten, brother, that I'm not just one son of his majesty, I am the first son… and as my position was granted to you, I cannot concede you the imprudence of stealing my children's place away as well. This is the modification I propose; if we won't talk about legitimacy, then let's talk about ability and provision. No King or Queen shall be chosen if he or she doesn't prove to be ready or willing to fulfill the tasks of a governor … The one that appeals to be best adapted and… sober enough to be sovereign, whether it is Isabelle or Jonathan, will be crowned. And please, dear citizens, don't believe I'm turning such serious matter into a contest; it's merely an act of justice. If anyone here wants what he or she believes must be his or hers, then make them earn it…" As Maryse had said, the ways of the Lightwoods weren't the best but still had a background, a sense hidden under all of those layers of apparent coldness and self-indulgence. In a violent word you can only create a reaction with violent ways. And blood was about to be shed, what had become a fight had to be fought. The same blood, those hearts that had once beaten like one, family against family… all to correct those mistakes that weren't theirs.

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._

Hello readers! As usual I have to apologize for having so many things to do, this past two months have been crazy and filled with tasks and work, and family compromises; I swear to God I tried but I couldn't, still I have worked on this chapter for three days, and here you have, the bomb has exploded, how many will get hurt? What will they do? We'll have to see! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be up all night waiting for your reviews! (Just joking, I go back to school tomorrow!) And I really hope, also, that you enjoyed your holidays; that this year is a new opportunity for you and that you have lots of joy and goof fortune. Thank you for following my fic and I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Kisses and hugs to you all, bye!


	38. Things must be done

At the beginning of the scandal was when everyone left their separate ways, the Lightwoods never turned to meet neither Jace nor Clary's perplexed stares; they just went away, leaving an awful lot of desperate questions in the air there, to crush those looking for answers under the density of the whole situation. As well as it could turn out, the King rushed to his office , being rather ridiculously followed by all of his family, except for his own mother who locked herself inside her chambers, cursing left and right and being only heard by the ones behind him. The palace was a complete mess on the insides and outsides that was why the best option was leaving it all there to be discussed until they could think straight and be prudent enough to reply to such happening.

"The only thing missing, seems that everyone here has gone mad and forgotten I am the King! Starting with you three!" So this was one of the days when Stephen rarely yelled enraged.

"And how come is this, our fault? It's your brother who has lost all of his decadent common sense! You think any of us had a clue of what was he trying to do?" Jace stood more for him and Clary that for his mother, as Celine just frowned and looked away from them both.

"You must've! As you adore your two precious cousins! I bet you were the brilliant mind behind the plan; always going off on tangents, typical of you, Jonathan!" and it was also one of those times when parents are so angry that they just don't seem to think before they speak.

"I also should've guessed you'd say something like this! As every single stupid tragedy happening here is my fault! Haven't you thought of blaming yourself even a bit, majesty? Hail the great king who cannot even know his own family as they truly are! Like father like son, uh?" and well, why would he have to keep his gaze down and nod if his father was becoming a grenade? Clary wasn't sure if any of them was solving anything or just making the problem grow. Still her mouth wasn't able to let out nothing close to a word.

"Don't you dare compare yourself to me! At least you could make your childish actions a bit useful and tell me the Lightwoods were traitors! Now it's too late! And if one of us falls the rest comes down too! And you're the center of it! I damn the day when you were proclaimed Crown Prince, I damn it!" the next thing they saw was that he threw everything away from his desk , finally kissing goodbye all of his sanity.

"Damn yourself also, then! For being such a great ruler and relative! How could I have known?! Being aware of all the bullshit going on around here is your one and only motherfucking job! Don't try to throw stones at me, I'm just a puppet for you as Isabelle, Maryse and Alec are for Robert! Why do I have to be the one who faces the consequences of your own irresponsibility? "

"Oh, so now you're innocent? Let's bring Raziel to make you all saints in that case! Talking to me about responsibility! Who's the one who has to cover up all of your missteps, your mother?! And talking about so, we should begin polishing the crown for Isabelle as you have absolutely no chance of being chosen as king!"

"That's one more reason to stand up tall against them…" was the first thing Celine had said in the whole morning.

"This is simply foolish, mother! This is not a bloody battlefield, for heaven's sake! I'm telling you, Isabelle's just the pretty face hiding the devil behind! She has nothing to deal with it, this whole made up competition is a distraction for us to weaken our attention in important matters so Robert can take the crown away from your hands!" Jace stood firm for them, how could they try to make him believe that the only two people he had ever had were trying to draw him to hell?

"To that, I agree, Jonathan… Alexander and Isabelle have always had clear that you'd be the King, ever since you grandfather stated it, and they never showed signs of wanting the opposite, none of them… and looking at it closely, it should've been Alexander who was chosen as candidate to heir, as he's the oldest and the only male Prince besides you, with Isabelle it'll be much harder to get to make her Queen… it's too much of a process to follow, and none of the kids would've ever imagined on going through it, specially recognizing that being children of the diseased king's bastard son they should have no right of claiming anything; still that's not how things work nowadays, and Robert took advantage of that… he was just waiting, we cannot know why… But what we do know, is that distraction or not, they're taking it seriously and if he had enough courage to suggest something like this, he surely have enough courage to carry it out..." Shocked as they were, Celine was right, it was the only logic to find in that whole commotion.

"You have no idea of all that he can do, majesty…" agreed Clary, tightening her grip on her husband's arm. Revealing that Robert also used to cheat on his wife was pointless.

"We'll have to start figuring out then…" Stephen said as final verdict, until…

"And what makes you think I want to?" those words, as absurd it may sound, were the most rebellious that Clary had ever heard coming out of Jace's mouth… all of the rest, all of the fighting and complaining, were nothing in comparison to what he had said.

"Jonathan…" his mother whispered.

"As you said, it's just typical of me to run away, fine! Now I'm choosing to give up, to be the selfish, idiot and troublesome punk that a very ill and mindless king thought of making Crown Prince, if you're going to protest about me trying to be myself here you have enough argumentation to hate me as much as you please! Tell Izzy I wish her the best, she'll be the greatest monarch Idris will ever have!" Jace held Clary by the waist and took both of them out of the office, almost against her will. "I'm not turning my back on them, I'll find a way of freeing them from the monster they unfortunately must call father and neither will I let you pull the strings on me, ever again! It's time for you "mature adults" to understand we're no chess pieces, this is our life! And only we will choose what to do about it or not!"

"_Mr. Lewis, this is the last warning. You cannot come in here without the permission of their highnesses…"_ it hadn't been the best opportunity for Simon to try and talk with Isabelle, but after what her father announced, there was a lot to be said and couldn't wait.

"Tell Princess Isabelle it's important, if they have so much nerve to put everyone in shame then they should be brave enough to face it too" of course Isabelle was at the other side of the gate, breathing heavily as she tried to disguise her tears, since the assembly had ended, she hadn't been able to move, to see anyone, to speak a word; Still Simon was rightly demanding something that any person of the public would've asked if they had had the chance to.

"Let him in…" Izzy said as loud as she could; ready to definitely lose the fight, giving up all of she trusted she was for the sake of doing right for once.

"Your father won't like it, majesty…" the guard reminded her, as if she didn't know.

"He owes me much… everything actually" was her last comment before she saw him entering, only a shade of the silly boy who had loved her once, in that precise moment Simon wasn't himself anymore, he was the physical representation of the only feeling caught in the whole atmosphere of Alicante: betrayal.

"You know what? All of my life, I tried to convince myself that I wasn't a fool, blinded by trusting and loving people far too quickly and easily, I must add… I told myself that there was always a chance of something amazing and real would happen, that if I just waited patiently and showed myself as I truly am would be enough; that someday all the struggle and pending would have a meaning, that I wasn't losing my time! Lucky me, look how good it turned out, first my best friend… I admit it was a mistake, fine I'll live with it… What about you? I cherished you, Isabelle; I wanted to be the one who could peel off those layers of fake smiles and get to see that beautiful girl's wounded heart, willing to heal it, ready to let her know she not only had a lover but a friend, someone she could really on as she had to be who she wasn't her entire life. And then you come up with this! Tell me how I cannot feel exhausted, or confused! But most of all, tell me how can I not feel that you're nothing more than a liar? After all of your chit chat of wishing you could stop pretending, to let go of that silly mask you wear for once without being afraid of who'd turn out mad or disappointed. Where did all that go? Where did MY Isabelle go?" at least she tried, she tried with all of her strength, but she had been stabbed already and Simon's words were just the final blow, decisively piercing from her skin to muscle, past her bones and right into her bleeding heart, he finished breaking it, ripping it, turning it into remains of whom she had been, or desired she could be.

"I tried to tell you… that's how this place works…" there goes another piece of Isabelle Lightwood, as they had been taught, Alec, Jace or her never cried in front of strangers, of those who had never seen their tears before, they were supposed to be models of stronghold and bravery; now they were nothing.

"Well, I'm not part of this show, Isabelle! If it would end like this why did you ever look for me in the first place? Why would you want to play with me? You could have any other man in the world, you know?" he chuckled sarcastically, clearly hurt "How stupid from me, of course you know! It just had to be me who'd fulfill her highnesses' whims! You couldn't resist the chance of getting to eat such a loving and foolish heart, you're right… why am I blaming you? You're nothing but a heartbreaker, I should've known…"

"I… it is not how you think it is… but there are worse things that could happen, Simon" how much more powerless, faint would she turn into?

"What could be worse than this?! Tell me! Speak once for all, Isabelle! There will be no chance after this, what's going on that's so horrible for you to be so heartless?" he gripped her shoulders all of the pressure he applied equal to the pain he felt on the inside.

"You can't imagine… how awful it is to be me… not only for the reasons you believe; you think I'm proud of this? I've never been more disgusted of myself! But I have to… and that's something I hope you never comprehend…" she caressed his cheek, expecting he'd get even just a clue from touch, all of the things she didn't dare to say out loud.

"You're talking in riddles, for Raziel's sake! Stop it! I can help you, Izzy, we can get through this; there's nothing in this world that can't be solved, but you have to tell me, I promise on my mother and sister's names, I swear, I'll take it to the grave; but I cannot handle it anymore… the truth, as simple as that, it's all that I ask for…" another stroke, she couldn't bear looking into his eyes, if he couldn't handle it… she had already given in.

"That would condemn you, you say you don't want to be dragged by my idiocy, well then don't… Just trust me, I have to go through this; I'll explain when I can, but meanwhile I… need you to keep the faith…" her last plea, one step towards the cliff or away from it.

"No…" and she fell, a spasm building up on her chest blurred her view, tuning the air into a toxic gas and her cries into acid. Sadness flowing along with the fluid trough her bloodstream, it was too much. "I'm not the wildcard, Isabelle; it's all or nothing… You chose nothing, now leave me alone…" his hands retreated from her skin, taking all of the warmth and leaving ice cold instead, freezing her. And he walked to the door, wiping the last liquid fragments of mercy from his face, and turning one last time to look at someone already dead. "I never want to see you again, that if this "you" we intended to defend so much exists…"

She couldn't do more than falling to her knees, staring at the ground, and counting each one of the teardrops that feel to the bright tile. Repeating again and again what Simon had said and whished with all of her heart would come true, it had to_… 'Someday all the struggle and pending will have a meaning'_

"_She's not answering the phone…"_ Jocelyn wasn't exactly worried about her daughter's safety, in those kind of occasions was when the secret service worked better, she was rather stunned about what they had witnessed on TV; Clary wouldn't be ok for sure, and she would comfort her while trying to get some information. Anything that told them if they were about to lose the fight or not.

"I told you she wouldn't, it must be like World War III in the palace…" answered her son with his head between his hands.

"And outside of it as well, turn off that freaking television, Jonathan…" added his stepfather, the environment inside the house of the Fairchild's was uncomfortably dense as well. Since their lives had been attached to the Royal Family's it had been like that, a misstep of the royals meant an equal disgrace for them, not for the reasons they should have been affected though.

"This has your father's name written all over it… It won't be long before we get caught…" she spoke out loud what everyone was thinking.

"But we had nothing to deal with it! Valentine's delirious and reckless doing were never something we stuck our hands in; you had no idea and we both were children! It'll be only stupid and illogical from them to blame us!" that was something that all of the family had constantly repeated to themselves, trying to create a fake state of peace inside their broken yet hopeful home, hiding all of the reasons and why's to the person being the center of it and was just starting to open her eyes; of course, being the youngest one you never get to know anything until it's too late.

"You know why we're all getting punished, Jonathan; what your father planned was so unheard that the king decided to track down anyone who might have had contact with him, and they never forget… I don't want to imagine how much worse it will get once they find out we lied…" but now she actually was forced to think about her daughter; those innocent bright green eyes, her careless smile and understanding expression, all of the times she'd told her that everything was fine, that they didn't need Valentine, that when he left all of their problems walked through the door with him. If only she'd told her, if only she'd been brave enough of speaking before she rushed into a marriage that would only bring trouble, if there had been another way…

"What do you think will happen to her?" Jonathan's voice projected more rage than anguish.

"I don't know… we can only hope we have time to explain before someone else discovers it and puts her in evidence…" Luke, on the other hand, sounded as calm as always, saving all the positivism possible; cracking his head in search of all of the prospects, looking like a mere drizzle on the inside, but a storm on the innards.

"And we'll drown while that son of a bitch enjoys his freedom after cursing us…" Jonathan provided a strong punch to the coffee table and stood up from the chair looking through the window; Clary had taught him to do that when he was very angry, glaring at the sky somehow brought peace to him, even more if he thought of his sister.

"Don't say such things…" and he was surprised that his mother would think about manners in a moment like that.

"Don't start with me, mother! You may have loved him and everything but he never did the same with you… he just used all of us to get what he wanted and ran away when he didn't need us anymore, making us guilty of his foolishness… He ruined our lives and you still expect me to respect him? And you still call him our father…as if he ever cared about us, about anything! He lied to you, betrayed Luke, sold Clary and almost killed my grandfather! That man deserves nothing but hatred!" Jocelyn saw as his son's eyes became weary, but she knew he wouldn't cry… something he unfortunately inherited from Valentine himself.

"I'm suggesting nothing, Jonathan, but mourning over spilled milk won't get us anywhere now…" she talked to herself too, what was done was done; and they couldn't do anything about it, they could have before, before all of that sudden change; but it had happened, and the consequences would happen as well, now they had to look for a way to modify those, so they weren't so terrible.

"We won't get anywhere at any rate… once the Herondales have us in their claws we won't escape…And only Raziel know what they could do, even when they are to blame too" he was right, yes, but those at the top of the pyramid had all in their power to crush those at the bottom, and there was no way of going up, only to keep falling. Moreover, Clary would fall hardest…

"_Everyone, bow to her future majesty, Queen Isabelle Sophia Lightwood! _"it had been a long time since Izzy had seen her father so joyful, and it made her sick, it disgusted her; what a way of being happy, trashing all of their sanity and pride for the sake of that awful and hypocrite smile he was so satisfied of displaying.

"Are you…?" her mother was about to ask, desperate as now two of her children were crying, Max might've been a baby but he knew when something wasn't right; but seeing her so broken, it was all the reply she needed from her. Alec discretely ran to hold her in his arms.

"It'll be ok, Iz… you'll see, we'll get through this…" he whispered, plucking more tears from her sore eyes, crying so much must've hurt in some kind of way, but all that Isabelle felt was emptiness.

"The hardest part is done, my precious doll; now we only need to make sure that all of Idris sees you as the most accurate heir for the throne, we'll have to perform little changes, actually you've just taken care of one I was about to point out. Nice job, and as your family… we must face some modifications… Any suggestions, Alexander? Your sister has given us a very good example of what has to be done" he was so nastily pleased about something Alec couldn't understand at that precise second.

"I believe it's you who has the last word, father…" all of their lives resumed into one simple sentence.

"Well said… guards, enter please…" Robert moved to the couch, as if he were a viewer of the delicious drama that was about to take part. The sound of the gates opening went through their ears and sent chills down their spines, Alec's heart almost stopped when he recognized a voice in between the complains of those entering their little piece of living hell. It was his sister who bravely dared to look behind.

"By Raziel, no…" she confirmed his fears.

"Mister Bane… would it be of some use for you to try and explain yourself? Or should we go straight into what we know it's going to happen?" so shameless, so unhuman; was that his way of showing care towards them?

"It's not like you think, highness…" the thing was, there was no excuse.

"Father, Magnus has nothing to deal with this, he serves the Herondales, you have no power over him…" Alec exploited their only resource far too soon, only to learn his attempt would end up fruitless.

"I have power over anyone who tries to corrupt my son! What was this exactly, Alexander? An experiment? A child's play? A rebellious act? Because you must admit it was too childish and ridiculous from you…" he chuckled, starting a fire on his kid's chest.

"It was not…" he answered firmly "And that isn't your concern… if you wish, I won't see him again; torture me all that you want, punish me for whatever you think I did wrong, call me crazy or sick, send me to an asylum so I can be fixed… whatever you want! I don't care! As long as you don't touch him…"

"Alec, don't…" Magnus, who in other situation would have been touched by those words, now feared for his boyfriend more than he had ever done.

"Oh, son… I'll make sure you don't see him again, and do not worry, my child, a slap from reality will be enough medicine for you to cure that monstrosity that makes you believe this… relationship… can be considered love…" he said sickened.

"Oh, Alec… why didn't you say anything?" added his mother, as kind and protective as always.

"Because I knew he would stick his nose in it!" he replied enraged.

"That's how you call it? Me being so worried about my son's illness and trying to help, that's what you get when they grow up and think they know everything… ingratitude, it's a little unfair, don't you think?"

"What do you know about justice?! Fine, it happened! It won't ever again, it doesn't affect you, let go of it! Why do you have to recent everything so much?!" Alec's heart was being torn, turned and burnt into a pile of despair and agony.

"Because everything in here is wrong! And it has to be corrected, whether you like it or not! Your sister's now a highly important face in society! If anyone gets to find out her brother is a sick and sassy jerk we'll lose all we've worked so hard on getting! I'm about to make history in this rotten nation and none of your whines or worthless protest will stop me! None of you! And if you even think you can compete with me, you'll suffer much worse sentences that the ones I have planned for those nasty kids your call your family! Have I made myself clear?" he finished them, in less than a second, all of their being had been shattered to nothing more than dust ready to be blown away for the slightest presumption.

"Perfect, then… Mr. Bane, you're officially removed of your charge and banned from approaching the Prince or the palace or you'll be face charges of sexual assault against a younger member of the royal family; so you better keep your mouth shut, and your hands where they belong… Take him out now!" Robert turned and started walking away from them.

"We deserve this…" Isabelle said to her mother, as Alec rushed to the gates trying to stop the guards hopelessly.

"What are you saying?" she reacted frightened, holding her weak daughter.

"We're children of the devil itself…"

_As a tragedy took place in one said of the palace, two fugitives ran away from one that had just ended on the other side of it._

"You were kidding, right? Tell me you were…"Clary let go of her husband's hand in the middle of the run to who knows where; Jace stood there, stunned, as if he didn't remembered what he was doing until that moment when she moved away from him.

"I… have absolutely no idea…" he ran a hand through his already straightened hair, staring; looking like he found hard to breath normally.

"So you'll let her carry that kind of weight, really? You're going to let him win and give up, is that it?" she perfectly knew it wasn't, saying something like that was pointless, but she needed to get something out of her system. The world she had begun to accept and acknowledge was cracking under her feet, and she needed an answer to stop it from breaking apart, if Jace decided it was time for them to take a step back... it would shatter entirely.

"No it's not! But what can I do? Throw Isabelle to the crocodiles; turn my back on them, ending what they selfishly started?! In my life I've only had one certainty… and that was that I didn't want to be like them! I didn't want to lie, or saw the floor of those who are my family form a meaningless crown! Let's face it, the monarchy is just an ornament of the country… it's worth nothing and yet they try to kill one another for it, but I promised myself I never would! What my grandfather chose… Heaven knows that man made a whole lot of mistakes…" he showed a painful smile, a bittersweet memory, balancing in between the man Jace had loved and the things he had done.

"But you said that she was only a toy for Robert, neither can we let him get what he wants…" she repeated the obvious Clary might have been crowned as Princess, but it that specific moment, for the first time in almost a year, she realized… she knew nothing, of the palace, of its people, of politics, of loyalty, of reality… and she had proclaimed to own the truth, when not even those in the center of it did…

"Welcome to my world… We have to get him, we have to tell everyone what he has been doing since he came back to the palace… but without enough evidence, I'll become the criminal… If only I could burst those motherfucking gates open!" and almost instantly, Jace's wish was granted; loud exclamations and a terrible noise were a clue for them to approach to the source of the commotion. Magnus was being taken, or almost dragged out of the palace by the Lightwoods' guards, and Alec followed them close and rapidly, demanding. Jace, without wondering why or how, stood in front of them immediately.

"Excuse me, gentlemen… Can I ask what's the cause of this hustle?" for him, who normally talked to the guards more calmly and sort of kindly, he seemed authoritarian this time; somehow ironic, if Jace had witnessed the scene Robert has created.

"Mr. Bane has been accused of sexual assault by his highness Prince Robert, he orders for him to be dismissed as soon as possible…" explain one of the servants. The blond became puzzled, and searched for some logic on his cousin's eyes

"How did he…?" he vocalized. Alec raised his elbows, swallowing the tears he knew would be his sings of being defeated.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Bane is my assistant and he cannot be removed unless I say so… I'll talk to their majesties if needed in his defense…" Clary stood in the way, political and monarchic issues were a thing, but this was just becoming personal.

"It was Prince Robert final position and he won't be opened to any sort of negotiation… remember, highness, that now you're not the only one who can move pieces on her favor…" Clary snorted, as if she had ever done so.

"How dare you speak to the Crown Princess like that? She's made an order and it's your duty to fulfill it" Jace pointed out, as if that could've changed something.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but the only rules we are to follow, since his announcement, is Prince Robert's" said the other guard.

"It's useless, highnesses, and trust me… it's better if you stay out of this, you have much more important things to take care of, I'll be fine… I can take care of myself, but there are so many others to be saved yet…" expressed Magnus.

"And what's exactly your part to take in this matter? No! You're my friend and I won't let them get you involved! Let go of him!" Clary had never attempted such empowerment, but she was getting tired of all the shamelessness and cruelty he thought he could apply.

"Would you rather be the one facing the problem with the Prince's father, princess? Listen to "your friend", its better if you focus your attention for once into what you must and let things go as they have to…"

"Alec?" Jace asked, as it was his cousin's the opinion that most counted. He walked to Magnus and stood in front of him, his boyfriend smiled.

"You've always been like this, Alexander, reckless, foolish, with absolutely no sense of prudence… I don't mean to say I told you so…"

"I don't care… It was worth it, I promise I'll get you back even if it's the last thing I ever do…" he kissed his forehead, forcing a tear to run down Clary's cheek. "I swear on the angel or whatever you chose to believe in…"

"I believe in you, love… Don't forget it, I know who you are, I know what you can do… take care of yourselves…" Alec couldn't do more but to sigh and go back to the place where he desired he never had to enter again.

"You don't have to do this, my grandmother… maybe she can help us…" Jace tried, he always tried, he couldn't keep up with the idea of giving up, even if he said so.

"No, I'll only become an obstacle for you, highness… You have much to think about and to do…" the guards pushed him into walking. "You know what to do, now do it! They are who they are, but you don't have to be like them; don't let them end you, I trust you!" those were the last words Clary would hear from her friend in a long time…

"He's right…" were hers.

"I have to be King, I must be…" was the verdict, not exactly because they wanted to but because there was no other choice…

"I know this may sound stupid, but we must get points in your favor; make you a profile, turn you into the best of both… we have to found a way of making you win without bringing Izzy to the table… We have to do something no one before you has ever achieved before" his wife said, going from thought to thought inside her aching and exhausted mind.

"What do you think could work?" and as he spoke the last word, an idea shone brightly, blinding.

"To expose the one and only bigger threat for the Herondales apart from Robert Lightwood… We have to unmask VM"

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._

Hello, everyone! So this was another bite of my fangirl poison, hehe, just kidding! I hope you enjoyed it, or maybe not so much! (I cried, people! Writing is hard as well, it's painful! XD) And talking about poison, how many of you have been watching Shadowhunters? I swear on the angel's sake, I tried! But the second episode was just a rotund NO! I don't know what the heck have they turned TMI into, but it's… I dunno, it doesn't work for me; Katherine's too much of a flirty girl to be Clary, Dom's Jace is not sarcastic or somehow narcissistic enough for a first instance Jace, Isabelle is a little too slutty and less classy, Albert's Simon is… yeah, nice try, Matthew is the only one who's almost a perfect Alec! And Luke… a policeman? The institute looks more like a naval base, and Valentine's just a crazy old bag, and why's Dorothea so important? And what about Maureen being friends with Simon and Clary? The Sizzy showed up to soon, the Clace isn't being taken care of, and not to mention the fact that Clary's Valentine's baby; but well that might only be my opinion! Thanks for all of your support, bye! :3


	39. The girl who married a Herondale

It was four in the morning, Clary had raised her exhausted eyes to the grandfather clock hoping to find a reasonable hour and explanation to be awake in the library in case the maids showed up, but she had to admit that she wasn't waiting to find that he had stayed up all night long going through books that said absolutely nothing, the same information over and over again. She wasn't overreacting, about that she was sure; Jace was about to be thrown away from his own home by someone who didn't have any right to do so, they had to do something, she had to do something! But her attempts were being embarrassingly fruitless. She rubbed her eyes, almost angry that she had spent so much time in there and had done so little and remembered that her cellphone had vibrated for a couple of hours, so she picked it up to find four texts from Simon.

"_**-Pumpkin, are you there?-"**_

"_**-I'm kind of heartbroken here, and as you fixed it apparently quick I thought you might help…-"**_

"_**-Not only because of that, it was pretty stupid to say so, you're my best friend, I need you.-"**_

"_**-I always do, sorry if you thought I was replacing you; I didn't btw, but in case you do, I was wrong… I was awfully wrong and I'm paying the price-"**_

Her heart ached, that kind of stabbing pain that come for a moment and then change into a little bit more permanent kind of pain, she sighed and replied; having in mind that it was early morning and seriously hoping he didn't.

"_**-My, it feels like years that I've been lost within my own worries. I'm the one who's sorry, Simon, you've done nothing wrong…. It's just that my life has been a fucking rollercoaster lately and I have the feeling that I'm being pushed towards a cliff, but this isn't about me… You can tell me anything, I'm here for you-."**_

Unluckily, he did, leaving clear for her that something actually was awfully wrong; those things used to happen to him; when he was depressed he could spent weeks without sleeping.

"_**-We broke up, but she… she broke everything that was left of me-"**_

She should've known; why did she thought that breaking all relation and contact with those who were Isabelle's family didn't mean that she'd remain with someone who was almost nothing, at the eyes of his father of course, for her. The guiltiness turned into worry and for a second she was frustrating of dealing with so many emotions at once, she had to remain calm and supportive and useful, there were needing people that loved her, and she had to stay strong, focused.

"_**-Oh, buddy… It'll be fine, maybe it was for the best, you know? Izzy's as troubled as we are; the palace isn't a safe place to be anymore, now it's like war for all of us… And I really think you shouldn't be involved-"**_

"_**-I'm already involved, Clary, I… was the one who finished it, I know this isn't an easy thing to go through but Isabelle doesn't trust me, she hides too many things and I was scared that she might be hiding who she really is… I love her; I love the person I thought she was-"**_

"_**-That's the only mistake you've made up until now, she is that sweet, funny and stylish person we know she really is! She has nothing to deal with what Robert proclaimed, it's a trap!-"**_

"_**-Or is it? I had thought so, yes… Robert's completely nuts but why would he present his daughter, a girl, as heir to the throne when Alec has much more rights of being the next king? You really think that she didn't get her hands dirty in this?-"**_

She was about to reply a certain no, but then again her obfuscated mind wandered too much time around the thought, till she felt like knowing nothing, it wasn't the first time it happened…

"_**-I'm kind of losing the number of people I can trust in, I still don't understand quite clearly what happened… but things do happen for a reason, we just have to find out which one is it-"**_

"_You look terrible…"Jace had apparently refused to see her in the eye for the whole morning, and he still kept his eyes down while the limo took them, only them, to the Academy. _Alec had left the school, as he had left everything else behind; little they knew about the Lightwoods, not even the Queen Mother was allowed to stablish any contact with them, so Imogen was also tearing apart on the inside.

"Well, we're not all perfect and godlike looking like you, love…" She tried to giggle, finding that her throat was dry and her face muscles far too tensed to try to move them.

"You know what I mean…" She didn't hear him that bereaved very often, the catharsis was inevitable. She sat next to him and took his hand.

"I know it's not a pleasant task to do, but look at me…" she touched his chin gently and turned his face towards her. "It'll be fine, we'll solve this… I'm not certain about how, but I know that I'd do anything for you…"

"You promise?" a strange gleam showed up in his golden irises, she nodded.

"We'll fight this together, it's us against the world, remember?"

"As long as we can, dearest…"he kissed her forehead as she snuggled with him. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" It was horribly funny, how those beautiful words could be filled with so many gloomy and desperate feelings. Clary didn't seem to notice, having her head in other word different than him; but all that Jace saw was her, only her and what would happen to them once there was nothing left to do, feeling certain that day would come soon.

"_This is simply wonderful! Maryse, tell the servants to open one of those French champagne bottles we've been saving, we've got to make a toast…"_ Robert walked around the studio with such emotion that made him look like he was in a carnival parade and not trying to erase his own nephew from the map of Idris for once and all.

"I cannot drink, darling, you know that… and may I ask what do we owe the celebration?" Maryse got up from her seat, caressed her paralyzed daughter's cheek and walked to the door to talk to the servants, with a pretty noticeable poker face; just like the other two quarters of people that found themselves in the room. So typical from him, enjoying life when everyone around was miserable.

"Oh, a bit of alcohol in your system won't affect little Maxwell so much, will it? My contacts have told me that Isabelle is gaining much popularity around Alicante, it won't be long before she becomes Queen…" The father lifted his kid up but Max seemed to be afraid of him; so tiny and yet so smart.

"Of course it will, but why would you care?" Alec might have wanted to point that out as a whisper… or not.

"Someday you'll thank me, children; father just wants the best… for all of you" Robert rocked the baby softly, but he wasn't carrying him the proper way…

"And you still dare to call yourself our father… don't you see how you've got us? What you've become? All of the awful things you've done?! You've ruined each one of our lives!" his oldest son began to lose control, the pieces of himself were starting to hurt him more than he could bear, and it seemed unfair that they were the one who'd have to bleed if he was the causer of it all. He stood up from the couch he had been sharing with his sister.

"I've done nothing more than making your sinful and gross life better, Alexander! How can you complain? Nothing worth having comes without a sacrifice! And you both need to be cured from all of that foulness that has gotten into you because of Jonathan and Clarissa… I still wonder when was it that I lost you… you used to have so much potential, so much material to be molded…" Max began to make noises, clearly uncomfortable at his father's touch.

"That's the fucking problem! We're not your property! We're not your dolls to be used and then thrown away! I'm nothing of yours… neither is mother, or Izzy, or Max! But you've always believed yourself king of the world, haven't you?! The only sick and pitiful one here is you! But you're lost in your own lie, blind and crazy enough to think you're doing right… only for you… It wasn't you who lost us, we lost you… we lost a father and got a madman instead, a despicable and grotesque version of who you used to be…" Robert began breathing heavily, Alec on his side teared without noticing; Maryse hurried the maids out of the room leaving the bottle and two glasses, right next to whom they shouldn't have. Isabelle held her brothers hand and he caught it strongly.

"You don't know what I've been through, ungrateful bastard…" it was the first time he had called his own son that way, but after all that was happening that didn't surprise any of them.

"Not really, because I've been through worse! I've experienced real pain, not the tantrums you try to convince yourself are so hurtful… You've made me go against everyone I love; you've threatened me, and made my sister your puppet… made us prisoners! Made us liars and traitors! But I swear on the Angel that when this is over! You'll pay for everything, Robert! For every one of your stupid mistakes! And I'll make sure that you won't see the light of day ever again!"

"Alec, stop…" Izzy looked at their baby brother, his small cheeks getting red from a scared grimace.

"You won't do anything I don't allow you to! You belong to me… And I'll make of you whatever I want, I'll do with you whatever I want!" with his free hand, Robert hell the glasses awkwardly and threw them right next to the wall behind his son; Max screamed, becoming a bit purple this time, Alec fell to the ground with a hand on his nape, Maryse ran to find him bleeding from the pieces that had gotten to him. Izzy looked down to help when Max's cries became louder and louder.

"You're choking him!" She forgot the fear she felt towards him for a moment to rescue her baby brother, but he had such a tight grip on the little one's neck that he made it impossible for her to take him away. "Let go!" finally she closed her hand strongly around his wrist, nails digging into the flesh and freeing blood threads, he groaned in pain. She took the baby and walked away from him as he coughed uncontrollably. The father, or what was left of him walked out of the room, stepping strongly into the delicate floor and making it sound like it would break, and Izzy felt something similar inside her as Max tried to hide against her chest.

"We have to finish this, Isabelle, or there won't be a thing alive left in this place…" her mother cried holding Alec, has he became pale, blood staining the same floor; she heard nothing and everything the same time, her ears rang and panic built up where the baby rested his head. Hiding betrayal was a thing, but hiding murder, was a completely different issue.

"_Princess, for the love of god, stop this before you get sick again…"_ It seemed for Clary as if those words were becoming as usual as breathing for Amatis but her already stubborn self-had become a godlike level of the same; now it wasn't because of recognition or because of a hobby, it was Jace's, Izzy's, Alec's, Max's and her own sake, life and future that was in risk, how could she do nothing? Nor Stephen or Celine would help them, the father because of simple and selfish pride, and the mother for mysteriously unknown reasons; at least they knew she was on their side, but if she wasn't willing to move a single finger for her beloved child it was kind of useless.

"Sick or thrown into jail, Amatis, I would let you decide but as it is my life I cannot do so…you should rather be helping me other than contradicting me, thank you very much…" but she had to admit that she also had memorized those infinite pages of "nothing new" line by line.

"Well, I'm sorry, highness but let's be fair and honest with ourselves for a moment and say if you've really gotten anything from sitting here for weeks now… Nothing has changed for good since the damn day that Prince Robert dared to open his filthy mouth, King Stephen has resigned to lose everything, Queen Celine is too enclosed inside her own mind as always, and your grandma would never do anything against any of you, I'm sorry to be this realistic and somehow rude in your presence, princess, but let's face that you two are still children in a world of cruel and egoistic grownups" her aunt gently touched her shoulder. "And that you won't be able to change with simple bravery and sadly few quantities of evidence…"

"I have to try…" she shivered in low voice as it broke periodically, and turned the pages of the books fast, so she could hide the marks of her tears in them. She knelt beside the chair, surprising Clary who turner her face away from her blue stare.

"Why? What's he real finality of this entire act, highness? Be sincere… You now I've been with you" another thig she couldn't deny, the scores said Amatis: 10000, Clary: 0.

"Because of what you said, I have to take care of him, I have to stand beside him, I have to help him in any way I can before he chooses something he won't be able to get away from, before he loses everything he lives for… before he…"

"Becomes like his father…" she conclude, Cary didn't want to face it but it was true.

"He loves this place, his family, the life he thought we'd have… he loves me, and I love him, how not to try everything? She tried hard to speak clearly, with all of her; it wasn't time to be weak.

"What will happen when there's nothing left to try? It seems like the Lightwoods have all doors out stuck… a declaration like this cannot be given carelessly, and your uncle wouldn't have announced it if he hadn't been sure that he had all in his power to win" she took her chin softly and made her look at her face, taking with the truth.

"I'll ty to put him back together then, but until that… I have to do all I can to make sure he doesn't get broken… he has lost so many things, we all have, it's time to make the sacrifice worth something…" and her own declaration came out the clearest. Amatis held her strongly, but kindly enough not to leave her breathless.

"You have much courage, my child, and such a pure heart… I'm glad that all that has happened hasn't take that away from you, it's usually what real life does… and I also hope it stays that way… I hope it does…" Clary had planned on stopping her cries, but those words made them increase, she held her back. "Fight then, fight for those who weren't able… until the end…"

"Not until the end, Lady Amatis, always…" they were trapped, yes; they were children, that´s also somehow true, but they spoke, acted and lived the ways that the adults surrounding them would never be able to.

"_Hey, lifetime neighbor, what's been up in your life? You know as everyone's in Idris nowadays is a complete, bloody, cheap drama…"_ it was somehow weird that Simon and Jonathan didn't talk often when back when they were children, along with their sisters, they used to be so close… well, I guess now we know a lot of things used to be, still the past is the past…

"Not much that's nice to say, bro… my best friend , aka your sister is being kind of dead threatened the country is as stable as my love life and by that I mean that I dumped my secretive girlfriend because I feel she's not who I thought she was… how does that sound?" Jonathan sat next to him on the Lewis' stairs.

"Pretty fucked up, I grant that to you…" he took out a cigarette from his jacket and lit it.

"I thought you promised her you'd stop smoking?" He put is head between his hands.

"We've all broken promises, Simon, believe me this isn't something she should really be affected by… Although we've tried to make her life perfect… now she's in the eye of the storm…" he laughed sarcastically playing with the cigarette on his mouth.

"I still don't understand why you put her through this…" and that hurt him deep inside, haring that out loud and not inside his head, hurt even more.

"We thought it was the best for her… we never expected for this to happen, not his way at least…" he stupidly revealed something, something that no even Clary herself had listened to yet.

"Not this way? What do you mean?" Simon trusted Jonathan, as much as Clary did but that was just suspicious.

"I mean that we thought it would be her who'd get out of it if she wanted to, not that she'd be overthrown by the royals themselves…" it wasn't time yet, they had a bit longer, a bit to think it trough and explain it the best way, but that didn't grant the fact that she wouldn't hate them, not at all.

"Expect the unexpected… no one is who is said to be… and nothing is ever assured…" it was somehow embarrassing that someone younger than him knew things better than he did.

"At least… she was a happy for a while, right? She does love Goldilocks… and he surely loves her… he'd protect her, wouldn't he?" d if he get everything complicated rather than fixing anything, he at least had to make sure that there would still be someone she could run to, even if that pierced their hearts like nothing would ever do… They couldn't ask for her love or forgiveness, just to long for her safety when happiness had already been denied.

"Sure he'd take the bullet for her… but that doesn't make it easier, you know? They're so fucking tied up… like all lovebirds, their good depends on the other…" ok, that wasn't relieving at all.

"So that means your princess must be hurt as hell as well, doesn't it?" so he changed the subject.

"That's the problem… I'm the one who's hers, honestly, truly and completely… but I don't know if I have her, if I have someone…"

"You're too young to be this broken, Simon… It isn't over 'til it's over, man… you want it, fight for it, or life is yours to miss" when had he become such a philosopher? Well, having a life like theirs, it might almost be a necessity to think about everything deeply, but that kind of green eyes… Clary's, his, couldn't hide a thing from him, he knew the Fairchilds… knew when they were hiding something, he knew when everybody was hiding something.

_**-Hey, big bro is kind of worried about you, text him when you can, ok? Love you-**_ Camille, "kindly" read the message for Clary, it was almost two a.m., she couldn't blame them for being tired but she did appear annoyed by their lack of ability to stay awake for a long time; they were somehow her ladies in waiting, right? Stressing: in waiting!

"Whatever that means, highness, I'm sure that it's important for you to take a break from your oh so hard studying to carry this… uh, task… that Mr. Lewis is asking of you…" added Annemarie to her hassle.

"Fancy words or disguised advices don't work for me anymore, Annemarie, been here long enough to recognize your friendly manipulation…" she answered, keeping her eyes on the books but letting her sharp tongue run free.

"Princess, you cannot think that I would…!" and she dared to act surprised, some people just can't even let go of their masks.

"Yes, I think you would, but I remind you that you cannot always have everyone at your favor; it has failed for you before, hasn't it?" this time she did turn to look at her in the eye, the guilty instead looked down ashamed. "Fine then, you may go, ladies, thanks for trying to help out…"

Clary somehow shocked herself, a couple of months ago, she would've filled her exhausted mind with doubts about if she was doing right, and at the first sign anyone would give her that she was doing actually nothing, she would've given up; but now it was different, it wasn't for her, it wasn't because she wanted to be accepted by those strangers anymore… it was because she wanted to save someone who was part of her, a person that no matter how many times she'd make a mistake, or how different they were or whatever obstacle they had on their way loved her, cared for her and was always there, even when she thought she didn't want him to. She knew she was going the right way, but the path to follow wasn't exactly the best… her tries weren't useless, it was just the tools she had… what a problem, a tragedy, trying to make a change but not being able to because you lack material… Well, to desperate situations, desperate decisions.

Thanks to reliable sources aka. Jace, Clary had knowledge about his father's recent loss of interest on his royal duties; so his studio was completely unused, and what was worse, open all of the time. She knew she'd be in trouble, that there was the possibility of getting nothing and risking so much for it, someone would surely lecture her for this, however their time was running out as well as their options, days had gone by without a clue or improvement, she couldn't wait no more.

And so red ridding thief came inside her father in law's personal space and tiptoed to the giant bookcase, thanks again to her husband's information, she knew exactly where to look; she just had to look for the folders with reports of things done each year by every king since the 1800's, it was a matter of searching the golden plaque with the name of Marcus Herondale and found it unusually soon.. Stopping the search only a minute to gaze at the last one in line, with the name Jonathan Herondale Montclair in it; she felt an itch inside her chest which almost instantly turned into her well known bravery, reminding herself the one reason to be reckless one last time. She positioned her eyes on the folders with the years from 1980 to 1990 and picked up the 1989, when basically the Circle vanished. Disappointingly, she only found the things she already knew, every paragraph, word, idea said before… still she took the next too, same again, only theories, nothing certain, even though the reports were handwritten and there were pictures included also, but they were empty; having so much decoration and yet empty, like the whole building inside her, like the frustration, the agony, the tiredness, but most of all… the hatred, competent, betrayal… yes, betrayal, the injustice of those attacking who had nothing to deal with their matters, and she could finally see it… it wasn't only for Jace, it was for Izzy being forced to become someone she wasn't, it was for Alec having to shut himself up, it was for Max's uncertain future, it was for Maryse's scared look, it was for Magnus being taken away from whom he loved, it was for Simon's loneliness, it was for her family's sacrifice, it was for her grandfather's best wishes for her, it was for her friends understanding, it was for her… it was for the life she'd turned her back on, for the countless tears and nights she spent feeling like she didn't fit, for the forced changes… for the things she'd never knew she'd want and yet got to love, and would fight to keep with her. But how? How if they had nothing at hand? She was crying, no it was far worse, her soul was melting, escaping from the insides and flowing down her face; and it wasn't her brain who made her whimper in silence and throw all of the papers off the wooden desk. Falling to the cold ground because of the heavy weight of deception, heart bleeding, shaking in pain… there had been so many things she just couldn't have prevented from happening, but she couldn't lose again, not again.

And when her hands fell from her lap, almost giving in, they found an unknown material on the floor, somehow old, wrinkled like it had been attempted to be destroyed, and she lifted it; examining it, it was much smaller than the other ones and dirtier with a confusing handwriting; it said: _"This is where The Circle used to reside, now home of a family known as the Fairchilds bought a few months ago by a mom, a grandfather and two children, no father, they claim to know nothing about the criminals; Leading us to think that the danger has been neutralized, no more actions needed. Long live the Herondales" _As far as Clary knew… Last names in Idris hardly belonged to different families or had so many similarities between each other; nevertheless, in critical moments, we all have that tiny tickle inside of us called hope that it isn't as bad as we think that there might be a chance for getting up rather than finally falling.

In this case, it didn't turn out like that when she flipped the paper…

It was the first time that Clary was repulsed from seeing her house, home, shelter, the one place she had felt safe and happy and was so cruelly, heartlessly taken away from, there where she had grown up with the most loving, caring, protecting people of all, the best family in all Alicante, although a bit broken never beaten, the only adoration she ever experienced, the only life she ever knew and thought she'd have… all of her was there, and what about the others?

She decided she couldn't be left blank again, she was looking for answers and answers she'd get, no matter how much it hurt or if it would end her… after knowing such things, there would be nothing she could be affected by anymore.

"Magnus, hey, I-I know it's late, but I really need your help right now…" a sob came out from her lips, running away from the mad prison guard her conscience had just become, that pressured her to be strong, firm and to keep going until everything was said and done… no time for regrets, the pain had to be felt. Magnus seemed and replied worried trough the phone, ensuring that he'd do the impossible for her. "I need you to come and take me home… I need to look for something in there… no it isn't exactly something that can be bought or that you can get for me… at least that isn't how I see it."

She didn't explain much, not when she called, not on the way to her house, her friend saw her at the edge of being broken, at a breath from drowning. It was true that he'd do anything for for the girl that always found a way to smile no matter how awful things were, always trying to get better, to be better and become the best… all because of something he couldn't yet understand and she was beginning to disavow.

"I'll try to come out soon, but I cannot promise anything" in that specific moment, Clary's light was fading, the last thing she needed was more scolding or pressure; she needed a helping hand, frantically.

"Worry not, my lady, take the time you need, I won't go anywhere…" she got a microscopic feeling of peace for a while as she walked up the stairs to her house, seeming terrified of going in and forgetting that she had already changed her dress for a pair of pants, falling wouldn't be a problem now, she would do it later on. On the other hand, courage, was all that she could hold on to and so she got in and slamming the door behind her, with enough strength to almost break the glass decorations of it that had been painted over and over by her mother, then turning all of the lights from the living room, to the dining room to the kitchen; watching herself on portraits, pictures, diplomas, paintings, sketches made by a five year old, bedtime story books, brushes, watercolors, family symbols, treehouses, angels, flowers, letters memories, promises, advices and obligations… all of them screaming: Lies, lies, lies! All of them had taken part with the three panicked bodies that rushed down the stairs and then breathed again when they saw her; but she couldn't do it very well, her eyes hurt and her vision was blurry.

"What's going on, sweetheart? Why are you here this late?" Jocelyn walked up to her, troubled, caressed her messy curls that looked just like hers.

"It's never too late for anything, except for maybe telling the truth... "She said huskily making her mother's expression even more perturbed.

"What do you mean, Clary? It's not time for jokes, darling, everyone in the Palace may be searching for you right now, should I call anyone…?"

"No, you shouldn't do anything more than speaking, for once in eighteen years, with the truth, mother…" The green of her eyes appeared to show concern, and she continued "What connection did you have with The Circle, mom?"

"T-the Circle? …" her voice hesitated, Jonathan gasped and Luke swallowed hard.

"What is exactly that you know about The Circle, Clary?" he put a hand on his wife's shoulder, Jocelyn wasn't blinking anymore.

"Everything except for what you've been keeping from me and all Alicante, so talk now, no excuses, no introductions… or I swear on the Angel this, will be the last time I walk through that door!" she was about to cry her eyes out, and her head reminded her that she had to listen to it before she broke apart.

"Ok, it's ok, honey, I know you deserve to hear this… I always knew but I was scared, I feared for you… we all did, that's why…" Jocelyn also was keeping in her sobs the best she could… there are some things that is better for us to set free, was what they all learned that night.

"You see… your father was never a common man, he had this unique personality, is own way of seeing the world and doing things… You knew him, Clary, you knew he was the kind of man that could never be tamed, by anyone and he hated whatever he though unfair. Idris in the time you children were born was a mess, the people wanted the monarchy gone, not only because of them being somehow authoritarian, but for all of the scandals that gathered around them, so many mistakes done so much drama, of course there were exceptions, like your grandfather who still trusted the King; Anyways, Valentine decided to become the center of the rebellion, he wanted to be the main character, the hero who would finally free his country from the government that did absolutely no good for them, he built up a group with close friends, the families of your friends: Blackthorns, Pangborns, Starkweathers, Blackwells, Waylands, your grandparents, Valentine's parents were also involved… their goal was to overthrow all of the royal family, peacefully, at first… then, the tension grew stronger as the attempts took place, outside and inside the palace; by that time both of the eligible heirs were married, one with a son who until then was Crown Prince, it was time for King Marcus to pick the new ruler, exactly what your father wanted to prevent from happening, with such troubled environment it was the perfect time to perform an attack…."

"December 1989, that was the first time that the Circle made an appearance in front of the Kings, in the middle of it, with the King thinking that his actions would establish some peace in Alicante it was announced that Prince Stephen would become the new monarch, but that didn't stop them at all. They attempted to enter the palace, the Lightwoods had been erased from the center of attention so they knew exactly who they had to get to, but the Herondales didn't stay still, they fought back and some of Valentine's allies fell, others were hurt, but what ended with his last bit of composure was the death of both of your grandmother and grandfather, obviously he couldn't show himself in front of the kings while being the leader of the move, they went on his name and got killed. He became sanguinary after that, until then the thought of killing someone inside the palace were just threats, turned into possibilities by your father's broken soul and a great help he'd get after that, I myself don't know what kind of ally he got but he turned into a powerful enemy. In 1991, it all came to an end, the guards were about to find everything out and when that happened your father's game would come to an end either with prison… or who know which other punishment… Nor I or Luke ever got involved with the Circle; I was focused on keeping your brother safe, when he put us in an unescapable danger with you on the way I begged him to give up on everything, that he'd never be able to kill those who were above us and that he was risking the life of you both who were certainly innocent, he agreed, or so I thought… he continued with his plans undercover for four more years until the guards had tracked him to our house, he decided to leave for his own safety and I didn't refuse, he had lied, he had bet our lives and I wanted him the most far from you; your grandfather helped us settle again, that was all he could do during that situation, Valentine got us all with our hands behind our back, we changed our last names and got rid of all that could relate us to Valentine Morgenstern, you were so little… we had to tell you he'd come back, if you knew who he really was… it would've been awful for you; when you turned fourteen, we were informed that the matter of the Circle was still being investigated, it was only natural, after such massacre they wouldn't let it go that easily; we had to get another alibi to protect us from the rage of the Herondales, each one of us needed one…"

"I married Luke, to vanish any kind of evidence that I could have been related with your father your brother decided he wanted to study abroad… and you… didn't know a thing about the matter, and as an underage they had all the right to look for every piece of information about you and make you guilty of your father's crime… Ironically, our last hope came when your grandpa was on his deathbed, he remembered he was once so close to Marcus Herondale that he had his family ring with a promise hidden within it, of course their relationship was ended for their own safety, so theirs became yours… both of them as young friends, made a silly, hypothetical agreement, so they would always be mates, so they would always be together, their grandchildren would marry each other, and you, his granddaughter would become princess and later Queen… a Fairchild and a Herondale, joined for eternity; but when that promise was made, there was no division between Stephen and Robert, both of them were Herondales from a different mother… it was a perfect plan, nobody would point out that you got into the family to finally get rid of the Herondale heir, as you initially were to marry Alexander Lightwood, and besides…"

"Who would suspect anything from the girl who actually married a Herondale…?" Clary completed her mother's idea, frozen, shattered to her core… so, she was also a lie.

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._

Dear readers! OMG! It has been sooo long since I last updated, I'm so absolutely sorry, you see these last three months have been crowded with activities for me, some of them exciting some of them horrifying, things I'd like to … well, um, I don't know if I should tell you this but during this time I fell in love for the first time, and recently I first got heartbroken, so yeah… I kind of write to let go of these things, but also because I love it so much and I love your comments, forget, but my summer vacations have officially started, so I'll have more time to write! so if my writing becomes much more emotional (if that's possible XD) you now know why, it's ok I'll get over it… but what I can't get over of is the fact that Shadowhunters is so successful, I don't know what you think of it but for me it's just too rushed, the storyline, the characters… everything! I mean what the hell are they doing with the story? It looks like they only took the names and the plot of the books and turned it into something completely different, I mean that I didn't even bother watching the third episode, it ended for me in the second one… but I guess that if it makes the crowd happy it works, never mind, I'll always love TMI though… So please tell me what you thought of this long waited chapter, did you like it? Was it too long? Did I miss anything? Write whatever your thoughts are and thank you for reading!


	40. The last thing to be told

Jace would have lied to nobody, if he had thought that the ringing of his cellphone had woke him up; it had been weeks since he could sleep in an early hour, so he kind of thanked that call, until the other person spoke…

"Hello?"

"_Ah, good night, prince… I should ask you to forgive me for calling in such an inconvenient time…"_ it was a low, almost threatening voice, nothing that he had heard before.

"Who is this?" he knew it was somehow dumb to ask that, but he had to try; one of the things he had recently learned, try everything you can.

"_No need to ask, highness, you'll soon know… still, the reason of my call isn't precisely that; for now, you shouldn't really worry about us who are outside the palace but for those who are on the inside, and even more the ones that are closest to you"_ what he could say for real, was that he was tired of secrecy and speaking in codes, he was beginning to hate knowing nothing and have to break his head apart in order to actually discover something.

"It has no use for you to try to confuse me; I'll end up knowing anyways, if this kind of friendly conversation is in order to give me a warning, I suggest you to be more specific…" he was amazed by how calm and firm he sounded, he had expected to start making a fuss.

"_As our not probably future king says, who can be truly sure of anything at these times, uh? Well, just to remind you to keep an eye on her highness, the princess… You've been told she's quite a special lady, right? Don't forget about it, prince, she hasn't gotten to your life as a coincidence… In fact, she's not even a piece of whom you think she is. You can assign that disrespectful name of traitor to whomever you want, but don't forget to look at those who you've decided to trust… you wouldn't want to make that mistake again, right?"_

"Alright, whatever suspects you're trying to rise against the princess, let me be the one who warns you this time and guarantees that you'll regret it, I won't accept these kind of calumnies and won't hesitate to take violent decisions if anybody dares to approach or harm her, have I made myself clear?" now, there was no wonder why he was so sure of what he said, when it came to Clary, there wasn't a single thing he wouldn't do; however, if he hadn't been alone in that dark night, denying the truth that had just been revealed to him… anyone who'd know the Herondales well, would've said he spoke as Stephen would have some time ago.

"This humble servant of the crown appreciates his highness wise advice, but it won't be necessary; as I've said before, the princess won't be touched by people outside the palace, that you can bet… I hope this intervention was fruitful for you, highness, our best wishes towards you…" and the mysterious "servant of the crown" hung the phone. Again it would've been a lie to say that he hadn't thought of Clary getting involved; well, in first instance, she was his wife, so they'd attack her too in any way they can; but he had also considered they may begin to look up information about her… Her situation and life as a common girl was simply too suspicious.

Then he got a strong feeling inside his chest, might have been rage or worry, a furious desire to protect the one who was like half of himself; to hide her from anyone who'd try to damage her, she had already suffered much and he wouldn't be able to handle the deep sadness of such a pure soul again… No, nobody would touch that angel, his angel, his Clary… She was his, and nobody had the right to make her hurt. That was what he thought has he unconsciously walked through the soundless halls, he wasn't even thinking of where he was going, he just walked and walked knowing that the emotions would lead him just where he had to be.

"Clary …?" but the bed was made, her cellphone wasn't on the nightstand as usual, and the room was freezing cold, as if she hadn't been there in years, almost like she didn't belong there anymore; he shivered, and tried to keep his mind clear, he wasn't scared, he was furious to imagine that someone would have had the presumption to wrong her. And he walked clueless again, right to the places where he could feel her present; the library, where he could just sense her desperate touched against the pages filled with useless information, to the garden she had taken as hers, the dining room, the relics room, still he only found the image of her there; and he lost it.

He used one of the many secret gates hidden strategically in case there was an attack on the palace, like the ones that had taken place a couple of years before he was born, and then he was outside, the cold wind trying to calm his infuriated beats and to stop his quick yet strong steps… Nothing, and no one yet.

* * *

_On the other hand, his beloved one couldn't even move, it was like a shock_… no, actually more than a shock, but she couldn't explain it with simple words… it was like the earth's crust had broken in two, and she had been holding on to a piece that looked stable, and trustworthy and after what she'd been through that part began to shatter as well, and she wildly tried not to fall but she would… and now she was certain, she would fall, fall away from Jace.

"Darling… we should've told you before, we were completely aware of that… we didn't want to push you into anything… it was just, I … I am terribly sorry…" Clary heard her mother saying, but her eyes were on the floor and the tears came like a waterfall, so rapidly so many of them, falling in an instant from her cheeks to her chest and spilling over her arms.

"Clary, all we wanted to do was to protect you; it was for your safety… I know that still being familiar with the truth we tried to convince you to marry the prince, but when you refused at first; we thought it wouldn't be necessary, and then… then you agreed… we thought it would be for the best, so no suspects would be brought up… We're so sorry, it's no excuse, but what else could have we done?" Luke continued with the confession, after that she felt an even deeper stab on her chest.

"You said you had to go to bring him back… you said you didn't want to leave me but you didn't want me hurt, you said he still loved us and that he'd be back! You left me! And you made me do this as well!" the redhead cried out loud to the only one who hadn't said a word.

"Angel… we could've been arrested or sent into an orphanage… I didn't want to leave either, but I didn't want my little sister to remain unprotected and vulnerable… we all had to make sacrifices… I made a big one, and I'll always pay for it, Clary, I know you believe we played with your head but it's not like that…we had to help you, you weren't guilty of a thing, you didn't even know! And yet… you remained so… so innocent and kind and lovable and Valentine was your adoration, I couldn't end with that kind of love, I couldn't end with that dream, I hoped you'd figure that he wouldn't be back by yourself, I guess you did… Trust me there was tons of things I wanted to tell you…" her brother accompanied her tears, trying to explain, trying to put all that killing pain into words; they were guilty, and they knew there would be a day when Clary would hate them as much as she'd hate her father.

"And why didn't you say anything?! Why did no one dare to open their mouth?! You say you love me so deeply, that you care for me and that it was for my own good! What kind of good is this?! Stealing my life away from my hands and making me become a liar, a traitor! This damn dross I am now it's all because of you! I'm such a disgusting marionette… I'd rather be dead right now!" she yelled, not many times she screamed at her parents, even worse talking to her brother, who had left for so long and whom she had missed so much. Their union was so strong, or had been, that she could've doubted from anyone in the world… anyone, but her own family.

"Honey, we're sorry, if any of us could've taken your place we would've… I sincerely considered bringing me in for your sake but… but it wasn't only you, your brother, your grandfather, Lucian… this might sound cruel still we all had to play with our lives like they were chess pieces; you were a child, a guiltless little girl, I wouldn't have handled seeing them take away all of your joy, your life, that light that lies inside you… not for my mistakes, I was wrong I know this wasn't' the best option either, dear, I would never try to steal anything form you… I had already lost a loved one, what about my children? The thought of it… teared my heart to pieces, I'm so sorry, baby" Jocelyn took her daughter before she fell to the ground, without strength to stand still anymore, lacking of breath, choking with tears.

"What am I going to do?!" she meant not just exactly with the situation, with the lies, with the person she thought she was, with the sadness… the deep level hopelessness she had reached in which she couldn't feel the tears that fell anymore, they just continued without her being aware. "I'm doomed…" once again they kept silent, granting the confirmation, with all the desire to stop what would come after… however, what starts wrong, ends wrong and all what goes up must come down. It's funny, right? All that they had to do to prevent Clary from getting hurt, and yet it would be their tries that would condemn her to misery.

Clary took the hands stroking her locks from behind her head and placed them on their owner's lap, with her eyes to the ground she turned back on her mother's cries and headed the door, ruefully, not being able to say if she'd ever come back, maybe not, but who could know what would happen to her from that moment on?

"It's time to let her go… We never had the right to decide for her the way we did, we have to let her live this, Jocie, whatever it is… This is her life, and we can't stop her from living…" Was what she last heard before shutting the door, and left her thinking over and over until she was lost in the deep waters of her consciousness; Magnus, as prudent and friendly as always didn't ask a thing, he knew that if she needed to tell something, she would, but the rosy lips of the princess wouldn't open.

It all took her to remember what had happened that year, just when she thought she'd be able to take the strings of the life she wanted to have, responsibilities fell abruptly upon her shoulders, and she forced herself to accept something she would've never even considered and getting into a roller-coaster of emotions, constantly going up and down… and why? Had it really been her parents fault? Why had she done it when she had the chance of saying no and choosing on her own, being herself, becoming herself, being free from absurd rules and tasks, from being scorned, criticized, punished, turn over…? Why?

Her thoughts echoed the question, she waved to Magnus and thanked him, also apologized for the trouble she may had caused him, waited for his answer that she wasn't able to process and he drove off; why? Why? Why? She walked to the gardens trough the hidden paths marked in case of emergency, why? The tears stained her shirt, why? She looked up to the place she had turned herself into and her eyes caught the glimpse of a blurry but bright golden spot, which was running towards her.

"Where the hell have you been? I was so worried and you didn't even pick up the phone… Do you even know how awfully dangerous is it for you to come out of the palace in times like this? Sometimes I really don't know what goes through your head, exactly what were you thinking of doing, Clary?" she could look up, she just couldn't face him, now that she knew that all of the disaster she had lived had been because of her, all of the disaster all Alicante had lived, _'It was your fault, it truly was… You could've been free from guilt, but no you got yourself into it… and now you're the center… You're the target you've been looking for'_

"I don't know… I just wanted… I wanted to…" but she couldn't answer, there were no more replies, there wasn't a thing she could tell anymore…

"God, honey, I didn't mean to scare you… I was scared; I can't risk you, ok? Our lives are hanging by a thread right now, you know that…" Jace pressed a kiss to her forehead "I adore you, Clarissa Herondale, and if anyone gets a single finger close to you, I don't know what I'd be capable of doing…" her chest shrank, and it was like her soul left her body, not even it could help in a moment like this, she fell to her knees .

"I'm so sorry, I never wanted to ruin your life the way I did, you shouldn't have suffered this…. I had a choice and you didn't and I fucked it up for both of us… forgive me… I wish you wouldn't have to go through this, I should've said no… it wouldn't have mattered never getting to know you or loving you if that would've made your life easier… I can't believe you also have to pay for this" she wept buckets; the truth was a fresh wound and her apologies were bloods spurts that came out furiously, emptying her.

"What are you saying? None of this is your fault, it's not you who Robert wants… it's the family itself, if there's anyone to blame here it should be my grandfather… but that doesn't matter now, Clary, what matters is what we'll do with it, you get that?" he knelt in front of her.

"He could've killed all of you… he was mad, he was a murderer… and I loved him, I loved him for that… I'm as guilty as he is…" and all of her praised bravery had to take part now, and she lifted her gaze to the golden treasure of his eyes, her favorite view in all of the palace, she would die happily if those eyes were the last thing she'd ever see, they probably would be… if only with her death she could take away all of the pain he had to bear, if that had been a solution, she would have killed herself without thinking twice. "He is the criminal, he's the reason for this stupid fight, he's why you all had to live this horrid life…" he became puzzled, so adorably confused, so heartbreakingly lost, her heart beat slower with each breath of shared air they took "And he's my father… VM, the Circle, the Uprising, you father becoming King, you having to waste your life as a Crown Prince, Robert becoming the scum he is, Izzy being his weapon… us having to get married… it was all his doing; it's Valentine, Jace, and us with him… My mother, Luke and Jonathan knew it, they thought they were protecting me… and I agreed, and now I have dragged us into hell for nothing… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… I should've let go of you when I still could… I should've let you get away from me that night; or maybe make you believe that I hated you from the start… You don't deserve this, neither do Alec or Izzy or Max, and it's my entire fault" she was so immersed in her sea of agony and disbelief that she didn't felt the moment when her husband's grip tightened on her shoulders, her emerald gaze went down once again, more apologies coming out of her already aching eyes that fell so easily to the ground making a growing puddle of words she couldn't bear to say.

It would've been bearable, in other circumstances, she would've accepted it, having resentment at first and then letting it go, not wanting to throw away her life because of something she couldn't have possibly controlled… the thing is that it wasn't just her, it was her and all of those whom she had become close with, all of those innocent people that had stuck into her heart and would have to handle the weight of the things she couldn't stop for happening, and that wasn't fair, it was fair and it was tearing her apart.

What was there to say or do? The only thing that there was no escape from was the truth, and they had dug and forced themselves tirelessly to find it, and now that it was there… there was no way of turning back, of taking back the words or the work done to get it, it was there… longing for the moment they had no other way to run to and crushing them. Nevertheless, Jace decided they would fight until there was nothing left to do, the Angel knew how many walls they had to bring down until they could be together, and maybe this one was greater, stronger, still it was nothing compared to the need of holding on to each other, and they would, he'd make sure of that, so he embraced her, tightly, protecting the beautiful angel that was about to be dismissed from heaven for something that hadn't been on her hands. Because of the life that had been made for her and she wasn't able to refuse, they weren't so different after all, therefor they had to walk together through the storm.

"It doesn't matter… I don't care, fine? I don't give a fuck about whatever he thought of doing and how it could've affected anyone; I know you're hurt… I can't imagine how it must feel… but the past is the past and we'll have to look forward, nobody will know about this" His voice had shades of doubt at first, as if unusually Jace Herondale hadn't had an answer ready for it; with her, it was so from the beginning, Clary was the door to a world that had never known before, the world in which she lived and that ... like his, had wonderful things and others that terrified and tore million hearts; words of lies, secrets, of evilness that once discovered caused this kind of damage and pain which are thought will never heal.

But he had to heal her, care for her, it was the most precious between the two worlds horrific that corrupted even the purest soul, and he would not let that happen, they would not kill his precious love that way; he'd stand both of their grief, he'd take the bullets for her, he'd carry all of the blame and the consequences, even if it killed him in the end… she had to survive, she had to be alive, and cheerful and smiling as always… she was the only cure to those rotten words, so it didn't matter; none of it mattered.

"It won't be long until they know and I… I don't know what they're capable of doing but they might even get to you… I don't want that, I've already caused so much trouble; I won't be able to live through it if you're dragged into this as well. You have to help your cousins and get rid of Robert before it's too late… I have to, I'll turn myself in" He thought he'd only hear those kind of words in his worst nightmares, but the excruciating harm they brought was so intense that it couldn't be fake, not even a bit.

"No, don't you dare to think about that, I know they'll blame you and take you as an accomplice but I won't let them take you away, I won't let them touch you…" he was raging and frustrated, and only she could acknowledge that deep under those layers of hatred, he acted and spoke in the name of their love, with the one desire, constantly trying to be weakened, that he wouldn't lose her as well.

"Would you go against your own family, all of the people that love you and trust you for this? It's real, Jace, no matter what we do, I wish it wasn't true, I wish it with all of me but we cannot deny it, I can't, and that's exactly why I'll have to pay for this… it's only fair… Like you said some time, there's too many loving hearts in risk, I could never ask you to turn your back on them…its fine, and at least I've gotten to get a taste the greatest love of all, that's enough for me"

"Yes, it is the greatest of all, then how can anyone ask me to let go of it? Ever since I knew I was in love with you, I knew that I'd have to turn the universe upside down to have the chance of loving you, and I'm completely willing to, like I never was before, before you there was no reason to try to change at all but for the simple fact of having you here is enough; I will if I have to, I'll give up everything, I'll find a way of helping them… but if I don't have you here, I won't have the strength to do it, there won't be a reason to stand still if you're not here; I don't care what they may do with me, I don't care about that goddamn crown or throne or title, those mean nothing to me! The only good this place has ever done for me is allowing me to have you close, if you think it was an awful mistake that's when you're wrong. You've saved me from a life I didn't want to have and granted me all I ever wanted but never knew what it was…And that's what I'm fighting for, I love them , I truly do but I just can't live without you…" it was a killer ache produced by those declarations of his, that melted her insides and made her so regretful and lost; but if he wanted to try, then she could at least let him do, give them a little more time until they couldn't try anymore… She should've guessed that a love like that was too good to be true, or to keep. Maybe, they weren't meant to be, but there are some things we can't help of feeling, and later on falling for them… It's dangerous to challenge the world, even worse if you know you cannot win; for having a chance to touch heaven with the tip of your fingers alone would you be willing to leave everything else behind?

And that was the because to her why; Jace had been her heaven, an error or not, she did what she had done, and endured what she had to endure just for a taste of the best thing that could've ever happened to her.

* * *

"_Highness, are you feeling alright?"_ Clary was always grateful for Amatis' care and support, but this time her so kind attitude made her shiver, questioning if she'd be able to hide it just as Jace and her had planned on doing; if it was that noticeable that something terrible had happened, it would be only herself who'd get her discovered.

"Yeah, just tired, I've been working too hard on this" she answered almost immediately, smirking, forcing herself to relax.

"I'd tell you once again to stop but as you seem to become deaf each time it's most convenient for you, I'll let you do as you please" what an epic mistake from hers, to loosen the strings so much; instead of being free, Clary had gotten lost.

"You know that everyone says that the synonym of Crown Princess is just stubborn redhead…" she tried to laugh, but all she could perform was a giggle "Actually, Jace and I have been talking about it, he recognized that we've invested more time than we should have in this, and that maybe it would be better to focus our attention and energy in other things…"

"Oh right, when Prince Jonathan comes into the picture it's different; He should have been chosen as your teacher in that case" Clary found her resembling Luke as she said that, pretending to be busy doing absolutely nothing important, in this case reordering one last time the books that she had sprawled all over the library, just to avoid looking at her and letting her know that instead of being angry she was worried, maybe that was just because she was her stepfather's sister anyways.

"You're the best teacher I've ever had, Amatis, and I'm really thankful for the wise advices you give me; believe, this time, I'm honestly sorry for not having listened… the Angel knows I'll pay the price for being hardheaded one day…" at least she found a benefit of not being observed, she could let out all of her disappointment in any way possible.

"Trust me, princess, when someone tries to prevent you from doing something or on the other hand pushing you into doing it, it's for your own good, nobody that cares for you for real will ever let you get yourself in danger or in any risky situation; that's what a prudent and smart soon to be Queen Consort has to learn…" this time, Clary's smile was for real, still being all of the hot mess she was, someone continued to have faith on her.

"I know and I totally agree…" however, on the insides she also knew that it meant she'd never get to be a prudent or smart Queen Consort "Hey…"

"Yes, highness?" when she had the job done with the books she started to dust off the shelfs, she gave Annemarie and Camille less work that day.

"If… If we do get to be Kings, please, stay by my side, ok? Until now I didn't want to admit how bad I needed someone to calm down my reckless impulses; well, I don't really know if I'll ever be able to leave this attitude of mine behind, but I most certainly have much to learn yet, much other things about myself that I want to change and become more mature… if it isn't too much to ask, would you help me?" that was when she stopped her forceful attempts of not caring enough about what she had to say. She turned her icy blue eyes to her, and smiled warmly, like Jocelyn used to do all the time.

"Not just if you become Kings, in this case alone that doesn't matter; I do know that her highness is somehow unreasonable, impulsive and a bit childish… but that, princess, is what has gotten you into all of our hearts; you're not a bad person, neither a bad monarch, this is part of growing up… we cannot always know what's best for us or for the people we care about, and we're forced to choose only what's better… you need guidance, that's pretty fair to say, but there's no need to change who you are… that's why, I'll stand by your side as long as you need to, in any place or situation you find yourself in…" she sat beside her and held her hands; and as strange as you may find it, her words sounded like something her brother would say.

"Thank you…" she said calmly, with a bit of renewed strength, not just because of her heartwarming words but for making her realize…how bad her family loved and cared for her, and the huge act of love they had done, to endanger their lives for the sake of hers; making the hardest decision, letting go of her, taking desperate choices and having to live with that kind of weight on their shoulders, not being able to move a single finger to change… When there was no best to pursue, they had to go for the better.

* * *

"_Looks like our dear family is finally feeling how it is to have their perfect picture cracked… they're losing their own people against us, isn't this just funny?"_ Robert's sarcasm had turned into a clear expression of ill rage; Isabelle decided to keep her brothers out of his sight, doing enough damage to one and risking the other one's life, she had chosen to be the affected one so they wouldn't have to suffer him anymore, so her mother agreed to help, spending the whole time watching both of them… the only one found nearby the father of the family at all times was her, being aware of what she had to withstand on her own, urging herself to hold on a bit more, just a bit more until it was safe.

"You're so quite these days, my princess, what could possibly be wrong, honey? You're getting what you wanted, you'll be Queen for sure, once and for all… finally, they won't be able to ignore the fact that we exist and the place we deserve to have…" he was shaky with discomfort, looking like he'd lose his self-control at any moment, he used to be able to hide when he was about to explode; but now he looked like each of his cells were blowing up inside of him, one by one.

"Yes, father… you're right" she got nothing refusing or staying silent, trying to be safe she could just agree.

"We have just two more pieces to move, darling, just two tiny strings to pull and then… the Crown will be ours, we won't need them anymore, we'll have it all…" his maniac laughter stung her hears, making for her unbearable to stay in the same room as him any longer.

"I'll wait for it with excitement, father… Thank you, for all you're doing for us" she might have become crazy as well, but because of how much she feared what he was capable of doing, she got up from her seat and Robert turned to see her, with a hopeful and loving stare on his unstable eyes, she walked towards her with arms open and giggling.

"Finally, I knew it, I always did; you my dearest daughter, you with your undeniable leadership and initiative, you had to be the heir; forgive me for having lost precious time with Alexander, darling, but do not worry, daddy will have everything ready for you in a blink… You'll be my biggest goal ever gotten" he hugged her tightly, placing a kiss on her forehead, for the first time in years since she was a child… she got to feel loved by her father, and it had to be because of this gross and shameless reason; the man she adored deeply and couldn't stop herself from doing had gotten sick, and he could only love those as sick as him. "We have to celebrate this, I don't know how; I just have to let out all of this joy you've granted me, my dear… maybe I'll have to rush things a bit more…"

"Do as you think best, but… I'm a bit tired, father, do you think I could go get some rest now?" she asked shyly as he held her shoulders, seeming as if in any moment he'd break the closest bones to his hands.

"Of course, princess, of course, a Queen has to get good rest and prepare herself for what's coming next… thank you for making me this proud, Isabelle, you go sleep well…"

"Good night, father…" After everything was done, she'd have to kiss goodbye her real father, to let go of the precious memories of a beautiful childhood and give everything for those who were still there and needed her.

And later that night, almost in dreams, she got a confirmation of that idea.

* * *

_Just when the insomnia seemed to be healing for Jace_, and though his worries weren't even gone for a bit, it appeared to him that being silent and not paying attention to what his wife had just found out, he'd finally be able to rest for a while.

But no, this time it wasn't a call that woke him, it was rather a text message; and it wasn't an unfamiliar person sending it, rather someone he'd never be able to ignore, so he couldn't stop what was about to happen next.

"_**-I found something odd right on the Lightwood's gate, come meet me please, I need you.-"**_

Was it strange? Yes, did he have a bad feeling about it? That was also true, but then again his enemies had to prove the theory of which was his weakness that ironically made him stronger than he had ever been; the name of his beginnings and endings: Clary.

To his surprise, it was true, there was a strange light coming from the gate that lead to his cousin's side of the palace, he tried to open the doors and then quickly took his hands of the knob as the material was burning hot; and like magic, with the slightest touch being made by him, the whole gate exploded right in front of his eyes; the entrance had been set on fire, the furniture, the paintings, the rugs, ornaments, every corner becoming dark with a furious flame, somehow a very bad taste joke to Jace's blurry eyes, the symbol of the Lightwoods was fire, and they were finally burning as bright as Robert had always wanted.

He couldn't believe what he saw, but he couldn't stop to process it, whoever had done it could be accused later, now he had to look for her, she needed him; he'd swore to himself to kill with his own bare hands whomever tried to damage Clary, and now that someone also had his family on the target, this "funny" act would be paid with blood. So he got inside.

* * *

"_Highness, wake up quickly!"_ Camille shook Clary from her nightmares, or so she thought. She saw her maids taking her robe, sleepers, and getting her up from the bed like a small child.

"What's going on?" she asked with her eyes barely opened.

"There's a fire on the Lightwood's home and it's spreading horribly fast, my lady, we're having an immediate evacuation" explained Annemarie nervously, both of them taking her by the arms and making her run through the halls.

'_A fire? Who could've done something like that? What about the guards and the alarms and all of the protection that the palace has?'_ Clary wondered, using for the second time on that week the secret passages hidden behind the walls; she could already smell the ashes as they ran outside; but not even out of the palace she felt safe.

"The Crown Princess is out and fine, I repeat, her highness has come out; we still have three people inside, reports!" Hodge yelled through a device that started on his ear and ended is some place nowhere to be seen.

What Clary first saw was her father in law holding hands with Queen Imogen, who had an oxygen tube being administrated by the maids. She heard the near sound of ambulance sirens and the fire chief loudly giving instructions of not taking action until everyone was out of the palace. Also caught Maryse's desperate sobs and Alec with his arms around her, whispering to her hear, Robert standing behind them, with a perfect poker face.

"Prince Maxwell and Princess Isabelle are being led out right now, sir…" informed a helper to Hodge, and as he said, Izzy appeared with her baby brother on her arms, walking slowly and looking like she was about to faint, their mother ran to meet him trying to see if they were okay, Max cried deafeningly as his sister lost balance; Celine rapidly went to her side, taking the baby as Maryse and her son supported her daughter and laid her softly on the ground.

"Is everyone outside already?" King Stephen fiercely demanded to know, Hodge looking down in stress.

"Not yet, majesty, we aren't able to find…" and Clary ended the sentence for him, freeing herself abruptly from the protective hands of her maids.

"Jace!" she run wildly to the door, forgetting about danger or fear; they had chosen to hold on till the end, and damn she'd do even if that was the last thing to be told about her.

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._


	41. Choices being made

There were hundreds of voices running after and calling for Clary, but her ears couldn't catch anything more than the constantly rushing beats of her heart, with panic flowing quick to every single corner of her body, chilling down her spine, but resisting the urge to become paralyzed; feeling, saying and thinking only his name in low voice, she went through the gates, and as she did, the numerous pair of steps following her became less, without knowing why, not caring who, she made her way up the thousand stairs and got to the ashes of what had been the only physical division between Lightwoods and Herondales, now with only small remains of it, she desired deep down that as this barrier disappeared so would their problems and all of the pride and selfishness that lead the "grown-ups" to act the way they did; she wished so, she longed for it, but wanting it was just not enough.

"Clary, what are you doing? We have to look for Jace!" Alec held her by the shoulders, shaking her form her dream of better days.

"He's here, inside" she replied without hesitating, shocking her already breathless and terrified cousin.

"How do you know?" Izzy's voice was also being consumed by the smoke and rubbles; she looked so weak it was worrying.

"Isabelle, you must go outside, this is the last time I tell you to!" there was a curious mix of fear, rage, sadness and bravery in Alec's voice; that pretty much summed up the feelings of their lives day by day.

"I cannot leave him behind, we're a team, remember?" she was pale, and her cheekbones looked prominent, still Clary felt a warming bit of hope when her night colored eyes showed the same light as always, determined, strong, knowing exactly what to do.

"It has been ages since we were, Iz" the sounds of another structure being torn down made them focus once again in what was important.

"Well, there's always the time to make things what they have to be" and the three of them got inside of the blackened place, the insufferable warmth and anguish making them sweat, they walked carefully trough the enlightened halls; Alec holding his sister close and getting her apart from any danger, Clary on her side and to break her silk nightgown and robe not to get caught on flames; they heard nothing but the cracking, shrinking and breaking of materials, the redhead began to breathe huskily, the thoughts of the worse making hear deaf and trying to rip desperate tears from her eyes, she had to think fast.

"We're losing time, they'll give the order to put the fire out soon and we'll get trapped…"the oldest one reminded them, to add some more energy to the situation.

"They won't with us inside, but I cannot think of where he could have gone" her voice began to shake, Jace had no reasons to be inside, he should've known that the Lightwoods would be safe and taken out; what could he have been looking for? What was he trying to do? Why every single thing that he did put him in risk somehow?

"He shouldn't even be here, are you sure this is where he came?" Izzy asked in between coughs.

"I do" she answered once again, a bit annoyed but more distressed.

"How can you know that?" Alec demanded.

"I just know, I cannot say how, I feel like he is…" she couldn't hold back her sobs anymore, and continued walking, though it was hard to get oxygen, and even harder because of the strength of her cries. She hardly got anything left, her friends, her family, Izzy and Alec, but not Jace… the world couldn't be that cruel she'd never forgive the one who'd take him away from her, was it the universe, destiny, the Angel, God, who or whatever it was, would never have her faith again.

"Feelings can hardly give us a clue, if he was… unharmed, he'd make any noise" and she knew what part of that speech had been modified to be more bearable.

"Maybe he's too far for us to hear him…" she reached to the point where she was looking for any explanation to keep her hopes up.

"Clary, this is no job for us to do, we're useless in here, we must get help…"

"You said it, there's no time left, it's us or nothing…"

"I'm not saying I want to leave him to die, I'd rather be the one stuck here; but we're lost, we're no good"

"He also is everyone has to be found sometime! And he'd do the same for us, it doesn't matter how, we won't get anything if we don't try…" then was when residues of what have been a large window cutoff her speech and landed critically near from them, getting screams out from their irritated throats.

"Clary!" it was impossible for any of them to call the name while yelling, Clary was able to take one more breath of polluted air.

"Where did that come from?" she asked the siblings.

"From our parents' room, it seems" Isabelle covered her face with one arm, the fumes were increasing, making it harder to see anything. "He's close"

"This is the last thing I ask of you tonight, please, run before it's too late" she turned around and started rushing frenetically. "Jace, keep talking!" she shouted.

"Where are you?" it was like his voice was returning the life that had come out of her lately, the tears still flowing out but happily.

"Don't move from where you are, I'm coming!" she assured him. _'I'm coming for you, I'll always will' _when they finally found the entering door, it was a hard blow for them, it was stuck, and the knob was burning hot.

"Hang in there, Jace, don't you dare to move" Alec said to his cousin.

"What the hell are you doing here, you're supposed to be out! Take Clary away, I can get out by myself" he shouted, typical of him, making himself seem furious when he was scared; because pretending to have courage is so much more convenient than being vulnerable.

"No, you can't, past the outside door of the room there's no way out left, or you come with us or you become a roasted highness" Alec began to hit the door with strength nor Izzy or Clary knew where he had gotten from, and were almost certain that wouldn't last long in such damaged environment.

"Quit it, Alec, this is too stupid from you, you're risking yourselves for nothing, I can save myself!" he was beginning to run out of breath.

"I don't doubt that, but as you're already trapped, there's nothing more for us to do" his cousin answered before crashing the door again.

"Don't you think I have my reasons to have gotten myself here and not coming out yet?"

"I don't give a damn about your reasons, I give a damn about you! So shut your motherfucking pride for a second and get away from the door" surprisingly, the anger helped and Alec was able to break the wooden wall that kept Jace prisoner.

"The fuck were you thinking, Jonathan?" Clary held him close.

"Why are you asking? You're the one who brought me here" he answered, making her eyes meet his, even with his face stained, sweaty and his eyelids about to close forever, the golden light of his pupils could hardly be ignored; and to imagine she could've lost that light there would be no existence left without it.

"Me? I would never lead you to a certain death!"

"Guys, there's not enough time for explanations now, we have to get out of here" Izzy had not said much as her state was very unhealthy, but her few comments were the ones that made more sense. She lost the tiny amount of stability she had left and fell to her brother's arms as he lifted her. No more words were said or needed as they headed with the speed of light to the door, having to go out one by one as the fire had turned more intense than before. When they were finally out, not well, but alive; Robert walked up to them with an enraged gaze.

"Get away from my children, you murderer!" he took Isabelle away from Alec,, almost dragging the second as far as he could from Jace and Clary, Maryse lifted up her teary eyes to meet her son and daughter and also ran to them, Max was being checked by two nurses nearby, behind them the firehoses did their job. "The last to come out and the first to come in, right? I should've guessed it would be you! Your envy would drive you mad one day, is this the way you expect to be king?! By finishing the enemy?! You'll regret this, Jonathan; you will!"

"You're making my son responsible for this? What on Earth goes through your head, Robert? Jonathan would never think of harming his own family for the Angel's sake!" Celine positioned herself in front of the hand- holding couple, as she was protecting them both.

"He's not a saint, Celine! He has never been and as he brought misery to my children he'll do with Idris, your son is driven by illness, he's dangerous! And I personally will make sure he doesn't get even close to that crown!" Robert spit the accusations out, that pierced into the foggy, cold air of the night.

"This is ridiculous, brother, be reasonable; Jonathan may be reckless, but he's not an assassin!" Jace could've sworn that was the first time Stephen had stood up for him; he wondered why, as for what his father constantly told him "he was not worthy of trust"; maybe they had finally opened their eyes to what was real.

"Still his thirst for control could have driven him to become one! Just like father, just like you… You Herondales care about nothing more than yourselves!" his cheeks blushed and all sweaty, agitated; he was the visual definition of fury, which didn't allow the younger Herondales to say a thing to prove him wrong.

"What makes you think he could've started the fire? He's a kid and he loves his cousins, he has absolutely no reasons to do so!" her father in law's words made Clary react, making her distance herself from the argument, and taking Jace with her.

"What were you doing there, Jace?" she stood on her tiptoes to hold his face, confirm he wasn't hurt and stare into his eyes one more time.

"You told me you needed my help, you really thought I wouldn't go? You're my Achilles' heel, I'll get killed because of you one day, and that day may have been today…" he wasn't mad, he was shocked; but kept his sarcastic tone not to seem weak, just like he had done with Alec.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything" that was when the arrogance mask broke apart from his expression.

"But… the text? You sent it, right when the fire started…" he talked slower, as if his words were a death sentence.

"A text? Jace, I haven't seen my cellphone since after dinner, I returned to my room and it wasn't in my nightstand, I told Camille to look for it but I fell asleep before she told me anything; and they woke me up when the fire started, I was one of the first to be taken out" she explained, making him shiver on her arms.

"It was a trap, dammit!" he freed himself from her hands and hit the closest tree with his fist, with such amazing strength that he left a big mark on the bark. "Someone wanted me to be there, they set me up, so Robert could finish me off as much as he liked; Fuck, I'm so stupid!" each time his assaults became more forceful, and his wife let him vent for a while, until she saw blood covering his sore knuckles.

"Stop it! Hurting yourself won't fix anything" with the touch of her hand grabbing his wrist, his actions were paused, but his eyes didn't return the stare her emerald ones gave him.

"I… I thought you were in trouble; I would take anything, pain, treason, hatred, but just the idea of you being threatened, it drove me mad, Clary, it made me sick, it was killing me… I cannot think straight if you're the target, this fucking crown has taken so much from me, all I have ever loved, but you're like the air I breathe… I cannot lose you, I couldn't put myself trough the misery of being lonely again… By loving you this much, I have condemned us both…" he fell to his knees, the redhead falling beside him, holding him still as much as she could; she looked behind to confirm their talk was private still, the endless battle between Lightwoods and Herondales was burning even brighter than the fire that had taken place just seconds before, Stephen and Robert throw verbal attacks at each other mercilessly, Alec sat on the ambulance, his brother and sister on stretchers behind him, Imogen hiding her despair with her hand, Maryse shedding tears quietly and the sound of a bunch of vehicles approaching the palace, the loud responses of the ground protecting the fighting royals at all cost.

"What makes you feel more alive than ever, might be the only thing that can kill you later on; but we promised, right? To stick together? Both of us may be taken down by something we didn't do, however only both of us know the truth about each other, so… as long as we can be an us, we'll be fine; Love isn't meant to be a curse, why should only ours be?" and what he didn't know, was that she actually was wondering about it, how could they be so punished, so targeted because of finding someone that finally completed them?

"I don't know… I know nothing, my only goal is to keep everyone safe, I would bear with anything for you all, I'd take all that life could throw at me if that means this family won't suffer again, I'd fight to reach the peace we could never have…" his head fell to her shoulder, calling for her caressing once again. "I'm getting exhausted, but the game is so on… This is not time to back down" he sighed, regaining courage to get up; he looked for something on his pocket as he lifted Clary along with him. "Ah, should've guessed it, the text is gone…" his wife thought for a moment he'd crash the cellphone against the tree like he had done with his still bleeding hand. "It won't be long until yours appears again, with absolutely nothing written from it…"

"But, you cannot stay quiet about this; Robert made pretty clear that you'll be the one blamed just because you were the last to come out, he'll get evidence from anywhere, you must stand up for yourself! Otherwise, he'll get just what he wants, and the Angel knows we have no advantage against Izzy, he'll wipe us off from the map sooner than we thought…" he ran a hand through his darkened locks, and smirked with much effort.

"Don't worry, love, the point of this massacre wasn't becoming kings anyway… it was freeing them from that sadistic and ill bastard… We'll have to make up a plan B; I guess that if Izzy becomes Queen, I'll just have to persuade her; it'll be definitely hard to convince her from dismissing her own father but… it has to be done somehow, or maybe I'll…" he released a dry chuckle "I swear to you, baby, I don't lack any kind of desire of dropping two tiny drops of cyanide in his fucking French champagne… however, I won't lower myself to his own habits"

"Not yet, we haven't lost all, this is quite an accusation… there must still be something to do; deny everything, demand proves and keep up to it until they forget about it… it's the only hope I have, may sound useless… ok it is, what else can we do?" it's complicated to think straight when both you and the people you care so much were in death risk and yet you're being blamed for it.

"Wait, stand still with all you got, wait for the blow, and try the hardest to stay firm… it's what I've always done, heaven's my witness that lately it hasn't worked that well… Worry not, we'll come up with something, now limit yourself not to talk about this, with anyone, kay?" Clary was trembling and felt faint, the whole in the ground beneath them was opening more and more, and there were not many chances of saving themselves.

"… Let go, I don't need any authorization, before being a princess she was my daughter!" the redhead would've recognized that voice anywhere, even easier if she was angry. She also noticed the known figures beside her.

"They're my family, let them in…" Clary walked to the guards of the gates that tried to hold the commotion out of the palace. When Jocelyn got it, she was about to embrace her daughter strength enough to leave her breathless but this time, she doubted, she had been dead worried about her, but maybe her daughter wasn't ready to look at them and to see reliable and loving people like she did before; luckily, she was wrong, it was Clary who took the first step and cried to her mother's chest, bringing the two of them to their knees.

"I was so scared, why did you get in again? Why didn't you say anything…We thought we had lost you…" she hadn't talked to her like that since she was very small, but it was somehow comforting so she didn't complain; it was like going back to those days, when something small made you drop crocodile tears and you could run to mom and know that it all would be ok, there was nothing she couldn't make better, and that point of the story, her life was an entire mess, trapped in lies, competition, constant measuring, digging her grave deeper each time, and all that she wanted to do was to go back to those days, to those arms.

"I'm deeply sorry, I've never been sorrier in my life…" she began, becoming aware that she had to say those words face to face "It is hard, mom; to make the choice was hard, to go through it even more, there were times when I just wanted to give up on it all and run back home, but I wasn't the only one involved in the path I decided to follow, so I couldn't; nobody's life is easy to live, and yours… was pretty awful as well ,losing the man you love, seeing him become a criminal, doing what was at hand to keep your children safe, trying to keep untouched the only two innocents so they wouldn't hurt like you did. I'm sorry I didn't get it at first, mom, you've done so much for us… for me, so much sacrifices and rough decisions, you put your hands into the fire more than once for our sake; I have truly nothing to blame you for, and I thank you for giving me those choices, none of you pushed me into turning into this… kind of fancy being I am now" the rest giggled with her, capturing the moment of honesty inside their hearts "You've devoted your entire existence to us, I don't know if I would've been that strong to do the same, you've made of my life the best that it can ever be. So the point is, I understand why you did what you did and I forgive you… only for keeping it as a secret, the rest of it, all that you have done, I'll always admire it, honestly"

"We're sorry too, angel, and we know we should've told it to you, I wish we could help somehow" Jonathan pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead, hugging her by the shoulders.

"The greatest mistakes and achievements, Clary, most of them are done because of love, and heaven knows how much we love you… Use that love for what's good, for your good luck we've already screwed up enough for you to learn, I can only say that you know what has to be done deep inside your heart, so fight for what's right; you've always done, we believe in you…" Luke wiped her tears away with a mild caress; and what Clary learnt that night, was that nothing that happens in your day by day can be cataloged as good or bad, things happen because they must and only us chose what to get from those, to learn from those and be better or to suffer it and let it make us rotten; the answers wouldn't show up magically by more than she wished it, she had a road to walk by and the choice had been made, she now had to stick to what she had agreed and have faith, just faith.

_Naturally, the day after was a chaos in Alicante_; the reporters didn't move from outside the palace since early morning, as for the royals hadn't gone out of the place since the fire had been put out, the Lightwoods stayed on their old bedrooms and hadn't talked a word, the King wouldn't say a thing either, so the masses didn't get any answers as the doubts, questioning, fear and instability continued to grow. And to intensify the tension, after a few hours of perfectly performed drama, with doctors, lawyers, witnesses and even guards of the palace themselves, Robert spoke openly his allegations about the unfortunate finding of his nephew, that had been suspiciously the last one coming out of the place in question, and assuring the media that he had recorded proves of Jonathan being present at the very start of the incident; so Jace's name was everywhere, as his popularity around Idris decreased more and more.

On the other hand, it was stern how after a misfortune it was all so calm inside the palace, not a calming silence, a mourning one instead, the kind that has you wondering what could get worse, what else would come so horrible enough to knock you down and leave you on the ground for the rest of your days; when it becomes unbearable, it makes you cringe for some noise, a words, a scream, a thought, anything, you need a sound to try to stand up, to keep up with the fight to not be ended. So Jace and Clary were surprised and thankful in some way when the king called them to the office. Also finding a strangely quiet environment there, they took a seat next to Celine, Clary looked at the tired marks of expression on her mother in law's face, her eyes confessing with embarrassment that she had cried a couple of despaired tears, her father in law facing the window, his back relaxed as she had never seen it.

"…Before you begin with the wordiness, father, I can be completely sincere with you and explain what I was doing at the Lightwoods'…" this time, his son wasn't resentful or agitated; all that he had ever asked from Stephen and Celine was to be heard.

"That's exactly what I want you to do, and this time I promise not to talk until you say I can…" he sighed, turned around and sat on his everyday chair, not exasperated either, making Jace resist the urge to gasp.

"Uh, thank you, majesty… As you may know, we've been getting a lot of threats nowadays, and I was scared that the princess would be harmed, I got a text from her cellphone, not from her precisely, anyways it said to meet her where the fire had started, I thought she was trapped there so I went to look for her and also to verify that the Lightwoods were safe as well but when I got in, there was no one inside, and only a few doors were open, so it made it hard for me to escape…" Stephen remained silent at his reply, with his eyes to the floor and crossing his arms to his chest giving off the idea that he was turning seething once again.

"Majesty, it is true, I had lost my phone after yesterday's dinner and I didn't found it until this morning after breakfast, his highness couldn't have imagined he was being played… whoever did it, was terribly careful about it" Clary added, hoping to ease his temper.

"Father, I swear on the angel that I didn't know a thing, I thought she was in danger, but then we found out that it had been an ambush, I just…"

"Had her on your head… I get it…" he nodded quietly "Let me tell you something you'd never thought of hearing me saying, son… When I first heard you were to be married to a common girl, I was scared to death, I was very conscious of the things you left behind because of being the heir of the throne; I really believed, and I'm ashamed to confess this, that having been taken away from your loved ones had made you a cold, heartless person… unable to look to anyone that wasn't himself and his own grief; duty makes weak men cruel, Jonathan, so I speculated that being so demanding with you would somehow distract you from the pain and focus on your responsibility, that way you wouldn't feel empty or lonely, I don't know for certain what was going through my head. However last night, made me see how unforgivably judgmental we've been with you, turns out that… having an iron hand at your sight wasn't what made you one of the greatest men I'll ever get to have on my presence…" Jace's mother took the hand of her son, tearing and yet smiling, confirming the truth in her husband's words

"It was getting back the love that the life you were born with took away from you; you forgot all about rules and stupid protocol and ran into the eye of the hurricane because there was someone so important in risk, more important than any resentment, and while seeing this young brave lady do the same for you, as well as Isabelle and Alexander, it gives me such a pleasant peace, for it was love that drove you into doing it. I'm proud of you both, I'm proud of your generation; for so long, we have forgotten about being a family and we have become two fighting factions uselessly; nor your grandfather's or Robert's or our mistakes can be erased, children, but you can bring back the light to these broken home, in any way you decide to, or the choices you make you can be certain that we will stand by you, I won't ever force you to be or do anything ever again, Jonathan, you're not responsible for what we did wrong… I ask you to forgive me for having become more of a dictator than a father to you; still I am serene being sure that you've let tragedy make you much more able that this old man could ever be. There is a long way to go through yet, and bad things will always find its place… I cannot promise we'll win this battle, but we will keep you safe and supported, I'll never turn my back on you ever again"

"Thank you, majesty" Clary was surprised that she was also crying at Stephen words, she hadn't expect to hear that either.

"… It's late now…" Jace frowned, making Stephen uneasy, he continued emotionless "Don't get me wrong, father, I appreciate your trust, anyhow, Robert has all he needs against us, and I know for sure he won't stop until we're buried so deep we'll never be able to appear on his plans ever again"

"Don't be so discouraged, my dear, there's nothing in this world that doesn't have a solution…" her mother stroked his golden locks, also giving him a flashback from when he was a kid.

"That is true, darling, if your uncle wants war he'll get it, you cannot stop fighting now, Jace… We're with you" his grandmother appeared on the door.

"I'm not saying I'll quit, I'll never let him win; what you may not be aware of is that… not Izzy or Alec are part of this, I have knowledge of that, you said so, father, they'll never do anything that could menace me, as neither I would do. This is all part of his ideal of breaking us apart and getting to the throne… you may say you don't think it is that way but…"

"We know it is, Robert… the only thing he has on his mind is that your grandfather chose my son instead of him to be king, he has never been able to let go of it, but I never thought he'd use my children to get vengeance" Imogen revealed, devastated.

"He is doing it, majesty, we couldn't understand it either; and he's taking advantage on the relationship Jace has with them to make sure he won't make a move, that's why we're losing so much against him… we could never damage them" In other time, Clary would've remained silent and wouldn't even thought of revealing such things; this time it felt different, it felt warmer, closer… they weren't the shallow, sharp kings anymore, they were just simple parents, concerned about their son.

"And we'll never consent you doing so; but if he's making Isabelle is main weapon, he's not only endangering Jonathan or the future of Idris but your cousins as well, this makes it only worse… He has truly gone mad" the king rubbed his forehead hardly, it was relieving for the young couple how they finally stop talking and started listening and comprehending, it made a whole new prospect for them, getting some weight off of their shoulders. "She cannot be Queen, son, she'll live a constant nightmare if that happens…"

"That's true, I won't take actions against her though, I won't put her family on evidence, I cannot make them get hurt more than they already are…" they had made such a great advance that day, Jace thought, it was definitely disappointing that it had to be that way, that day, in that situation that they'd finally open their eyes to see him he the person, the human the being that felt, loved, feared and cried, and not just a rebellious offspring that unfortunately was the next in line to the throne and had to be managed toughly. And he felt afraid, that he'd lose that just won confidence with what he was about to purpose.

"I'm not following, son, how can you protect Isabelle and Alexander form their father by letting him get what he was craving for?" the blond didn't blame his mother, it was surely something difficult to have in mind.

"My original idea wasn't to let Izzy become queen, but as our dear uncle has bombarded us to no end, I doubt I can get to be king now… And I won't try either, not this way, I don't want to be the kind of person that swipes away the competition to win something, I will not be like him or any other… I know this will be hard to accept but… you said you'd stand by me right?" Clary took his other hand and smiled, confirming that this was the right thing to do.

"We will, don't doubt about it, there's nothing we won't do for you… And don't forget this, we're your parents, we know you want the best for us, for them; I said I would trust you, now I swear it, you've proven to be worthy of confidence" Stephen soothed him. Now, he had said a lot of things Jace never thought he'd hear it was pitiful what they had to go through so they'd finally connect that way, and yet it made them optimistic. They were not alone; therefor the fall wouldn't be so bad.

"I'm not trying to throw away all of the effort you've done with me, father, and I do not wish to despise my position, the last thing I want is to be ungrateful at your eyes, even less after what you've told me… Nevertheless, if this is the price to be paid for Izzy's freedom, then I won't think twice. I'm sorry to tell you this, but we won't become kings, my cousin will have the crown, and when she's finally proclaimed Queen, I'll uncover all of the things Robert has done, the people won't take that kind of crimes and he'll have to be dismissed from the royal family. I know this doesn't sound like the best plan, but it's the least we can do… besides, don't you think she deserves to be the absolute ruler more than I ever will?"

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._

Hello, readers! Ok so this chapter took me so much to write, it was supposed to be posted yesterday but I got awfully sick, I did try to finish it but I was twitching with pain so… sorry! Anyways, here it is, what do you think of Jace's resolution? A bit risky, right? But worry not; you know that our beloved characters are intelligent enough to make it through the tragedy! Also I got this kind of harsh review saying that I had "plagiarized" the plot from Goong or Princess Hours in English when I explained very clearly on the preview chapter that yes I took the idea from the drama and manga but I haven't stolen anything; I've just changed it into a crossover to spare any doubts anyways, at first I didn't want to as I haven't really incorporated any Goong characters to the fanfic but things must be done not to be hated haha. So please comment of what you think of the story, what did you think of Stephen's confession? what do you expect the ending to be like? Who should be King or Queen? Will Malec ever be back? Will Valentine appear once again? Will Robert's trash finally be discovered? And what details about King Marcus' decision will we find out? Thanks for reading, til' the next chapter! XOXO!


End file.
